Perhaps I'm Not Who I Thought I Was
by Yargy the Pirate Queen
Summary: Oh Snap! I've been transported into kingdom hearts and into the clutches of Organization XIII. What could they possibly want with me? I don't know, but I'll be darned to heck if I give up with out a fight!
1. Portals Are Fun!

**OMG another story! I cant help it! Anyways this story probably tops the charts on stupidity and randomness. But i like it so yea onwards! Grab some cheezits and a mountain dew to add to the enjoyment!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Portals Are Fun!**

The Internet is my friend. You might call it an obsession. I call it….well an obsession. It provides me entertainment like fan fictions, Youtube, instant messaging and also downloading music illegally. However, I hated my computer with a burning passion. It was my college laptop and it was an Apple. And because it was an Apple, I had no fricken idea on how to work it. At the moment, I was trying to work on my AMV series called Kingdom Idiots based off of Kingdom Hearts II. I was currently downloading sound clips to use for the idiotic project.

"God damn it! Where the heck did I save the damn file?" I cursed as I tried to find the sound file. I had been obsessed with Kingdom Hearts 2 lately so that's basically what all my time was wasted on. Thank god it was summer. I found it very annoying that I couldn't blow $50 on the game so I downloaded all of the cut scenes so I could get an idea on what was going on. But I was still pretty stupid when it came to the game.

"MEGAN!" My mom called from downstairs. I ran to the door and peered down the stairs.

"What?"

"Help your brother with your computer. He needs help with a game." She explained as she walked back into the kitchen. I sighed. Due to me getting a laptop, my brother had been on the receiving end of my old computer. The computer that had proven my thesis that violence is good. Ever since my old computer fell into the hands of my brother, he has been having problems with it. It's because the computer was taken away from my blessed fists of doom. So being the great sister that I am, I went in to assist my pathetic mutant brother.

"I can't get Sims 2 to work."

"Sims 2 never worked on my computer." I said immediately providing the solution.

"Well make it work."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." I said taking a seat in his chair and staring blankly at the screen. I tried everything I knew, which wasn't very much, and it wasn't working. In fact I knew that it was never going to work. It never worked when I tried to play it myself!

"I give up."

"You can't give up!"

"I just did."

"HELP ME FIX IT!" he suddenly yelled. I stared at him through the doorway.

"Wh-Why are you yelling at me?" I asked curiously. Apparently my brother had a short fuse today.

"Whatever just make it work!"

"No thanks." I said returning to my room and closing the door. Deciding to take a break from my AMV making, I logged onto Youtube to watch some Dane Cook.

It had been at least 2 hours and I was just having way too much fun watching random crap on the sight that provided me with happiness. Because of my infatuation with the site, I failed to notice a dark swirling vortex appear in my mirror. A foot appeared through the mirror, followed by a leg, then hips and a torso and well, you can just fill in the rest. However, because of the mess on my dresser, the mysterious figure had no place to put its foot so it tumbled to the ground, very ungracefully. I quickly swiveled around in my desk chair to see what had caused the commotion. I gaped at the figure clad in all black. It quickly picked itself off from my floor and dusted itself off. It then stood stock still as it stared back at me. At least, I was pretty sure that it was staring at me. I couldn't tell because it had a big hood that completely hid it's face from view.

'_Wait a minute….that cloak looks awfully familiar.'_ I thought. The figure removed its hood after a few minutes. My eyes boggled and I went slack jawed. It was Demyx!

'_How in the world is this possible? He's a video game character. He even dies in the game! How the bejesus is this possible?'_ I thought wildly. There were a few moments of silence before Demyx seemed to remember something.

"Hey! Your name Megan?" He asked pointing obnoxiously at me. I raised a brow.

"Uhhh…" was all I could come up with.

"Well are you or not? 'Cuz if you are, then I'm supposed to take you with me." He said taking a moment to glance around my room. I stayed silent. I was in too much shock to form an intelligent sentence. I mean come on! There is a video game character standing in my room who somehow new my name! He "hey" 'd one more time to break my train of thought. Finally I decided to be articulate.

"What are you talking about?" Demyx sighed and took a small slip of paper from an unknown and secret pocket. He then began to read it out loud to me.

"Megan, 18 years old, brown hair, green eyes, 5'10". If the subject refuses to arrive on freewill, advance to force." He read. When he finished, he looked at me, waiting for my conformation.

"So? Is it you or not?"

"Yes?" I asked trying to think all this through. Maybe the caffeine and anime had finally gotten to my head. A bad combination those two.

"Well then come on." He said extending his hand out to me. I gave him a look that had are-you-friggen-serious-written all over it. Did he really expect me to just leave everything and go with him for whatever I was needed for? Yes of course Demyx! I will drop everything in my current life and go with you into a secret dimension that ends up in the world called Crazy!

"HELLO!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Lets go I don't have all day." I slowly approached him, ignoring his hand and gazed up at him. I tentively reached a finger out and poked him in the chest. Had to make sure he was real. This confirmed it. He was real! Complete and solid!

"This is a dream!" I said turning and walking towards my door.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a confused look.

"I need caffeine!" I said deciding that that was the solution to my problem and walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey wait! I'm not supposed to tolerate distractions!" He yelled after me.

"So don't tolerate them and leave me here!" I yelled. Where is that caffeine! Blissful caffeine! Where are you?

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" He yelled as he quickly ran down the stairs.

'_OMG he really is retarded._' I said as I mentally slapped my forehead. My mom came out of the office, obviously curious on who had suddenly appeared in the house. She came into the kitchen where I was searching the fridge and Demyx was just coming in and making a beeline for me.

"Hello?" My mom said in a confused voice. "Who are you?"

"That's Demyx. He's out of a video game. I'm pretty sure I've finally lost it." I said taking a can of Pepsi. My mom cocked a brow and gave Demyx a once over.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" She asked. I choked on the very air that I was breathing. She thought that I was dating him. I could do so much better than Demyx!

"We are not together. We're just…acquaintances. If even that." I said beginning to open the can. My mom walked back into the office after a roll of her eyes. Demyx then decided to take the note's advice and be forceful. Dammit look what you did! I can't open my pop because of you!

"Come with me if you want to live." He said grabbing my wrist. Like I haven't heard that one before. He then proceeded to drag me through the hall and back up the stairs to my room.

"Come on they are waiting and if I don't come back with you, I get yelled at again by Xemnas and Maleficent." He said. Wait! Wasn't Maleficent dead? In fact weren't all of Organization XIII dead? They should be. I watched the clip where Demyx died! And I really didn't know what happened to Maleficent except that I killed her myself in the first Kingdom Hearts.

"Well it seems that I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No."

"That was a rhetorical question." I said as he climbed up onto my dresser knocking off a bunch of my anime stuff off in the process. Oh hell no not the anime stuff! I wriggled my wrist out of his grasp.

"Hey watch the anime stuff! This stuff is not cheap!" I said bending down, picking up my Itachi figurine and waving it in front of Demyx's face. He looked at me like I was a lunatic. Knowing me, I probably was.

"Whatever just come on!" He said grabbing me by the upper arm and lifting me effortlessly onto the dresser.

"Hey watch it! I got pop in my hands!" I cried caring more about my pop than my own life. He didn't care and started to create a portal in my mirror again. Why wasn't I struggling you might ask? Well there are two reasons. Reason one: I am weaponless. Unless you count my dangerous caffeinated beverage of doom, Demyx could easily crack me over the head with his Sitar thingy and think nothing of it. Reason number two: I kinda wanted to see Kingdom Hearts. Ok I wanted to see it a lot and I had wished it were real ever since I heard of Kingdom Hearts II. If I were left up to me though, I would rather be kidnapped by Riku, Cloud, or Axel. Just a random note here: Last night I dreamt that Axel stole my cat. That bastard! He won't get away with it!

"Ladies first." Demyx said gesturing to the portal. I looked at him, as I couldn't really move because he was standing right in my way and there was only so much space on the dresser before I fell off the edge and died if I tried to go around him. I just stood there waiting for him to move. He stood there waiting for me to start moving. Finally growing impatient, he grabbed me by the arm again and stepped back into the mirror portal of doom, taking me with him.

Portals, as it turns out are not very fun. I know from previous experience. At college, there is this stone structure that looks like a rip off of the Stone Henge. The name of it is the Portal. I've walked through it many times to see if it was actually a portal. Turns out it isn't. It's just a fun sucker! This portal of doom, as it turns out, is also a fun sucker. I got all queasy and everything! Throughout the ride, I felt like my stomach was going to fall out my butt and my brain was going into my feet. Demyx, however, seemed completely unaffected and stood there idly as he held my arm to keep me from going anywhere. Where was I gonna go? Oh I'll just take off towards that little sparkle to the left over there c-ya! Yup that's where I'm gonna go.

"So are you enjoying he ride?" Demyx asked with a smirk. That smart ass! Just wait till I get my feet back on the ground! I'll get you as soon as I'm done barfing up my lungs!

We finally landed on solid ground and I just kinda collapsed in a heap on the ground. Demyx watched me as I panted, still clutching my unopened Pepsi can.

"Get up we have to keep moving!" He said impatiently.

"Call 911." I said.

"What is 911?"

"The people to call when you are on the verge of death. And right now, I think I'm on the verge of death. I'm knocking on death's door I know it!"

"You're not dieing! Now lets move!" he said impatiently. He was greeted by silence from me as I stared up at the sky.

"Fine! We'll rest for a couple minutes! But then we're moving out. No ifs, ands, or buts!" Demyx said walking off a little ways.

'_Hehe! He said butt!_' I thought. Obviously, he trusted that I wouldn't go anywhere. Not that I would anyway. Not when there were Heartless around every turn and when Demyx had his own personal army of Heartless. Those Heartless are not to be trifled with. Just ask Sora! About 10 minutes had passed before Demyx announced that we would be moving out. During that whole 10 minutes, I hadn't moved. I slowly tried to get up. My elbows buckled and I flopped back to the ground.

'_Come on woman! It's all a matter of will power! Ok lets move the arms first.' _My brain commanded.

'Ok.' I complied.

'_Good. Now sit up.'_ My brain directed again. Who knew a brain could be so helpful?

'_Great! Now bend those knees. That's right good! Now lift your butt off the ground and stand up!' _What an encouraging brain. I was now fully standing.

'_Good job! I hereby award you 10 cookies.'_

'What kind?'

'_Chocolate chip?'_

'Cool do you have them?'

'_No.'_

'Then stop talking to me.'

'_Make me.'_

'I'll poke you with a Q-Tip!'

'_Ok ok you win!_' My brain conceded. Woohoo! I won a mental war with myself!

"What on earth was all of that?" Demyx interrupted.

"What?"

"You were making all of these goofy faces." He said as he tried to demonstrate what I was doing. I laughed at his attempts. They were pitiful.

"Well let's go." He said changing the subject before I could even tell him what I was doing when I was making those supposedly weird faces. I grabbed my Pepsi can before running to catch up with him. Apparently, I had separation anxiety with Pepsi. It was in fact my life source. I walked a few paces behind him but still close enough to use him as a human shield if any Heartless showed up. They can eat him first! I bet he tastes like chicken! Suddenly I thought of a much faster mode of transportation that I had to ask Demyx about.

"Hey why aren't we using the little portal thingies?" I asked. Those would be so much faster than walking.

"Well considering your latest little fit, I think it would be better if we walked for awhile." He answered. Did he actually care for my well-being? Nah! I mean this is Demyx we're talking about. He couldn't even tell Sora apart from Roxas. So like a mindless drone, I began to follow him.

* * *

**yay first chapter! and i have the next 10 chapters already typed up and ready to go! silly demyx. just to let you know, i may not get everything right cuz ive never actually played the game. but i have downloaded all of the cut scenes and watched them. yea...im that hardcore!**


	2. Demyx Is An Idiot!

**Wooo second chapter! Well im quite pissed that i cant work on my AMV series called Kingdom Idiots. for somereason my stupid apple laptop refuses to read the damn file. its whismicly unfortunate. thats like my all time favorite phrase lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Demyx Is An Idiot!**

We had walked for about an hour and it had been dead silence the entire time. The scenery hadn't changed much either and staring at the back of Demyx's head was getting pretty old.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No."

"My feet hurt." I said. I mean come on I didn't even have shoes! I'm pretty sure that I had a splinter festering in my foot. I didn't get an answer.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"NO!" he yelled back at me. I stopped and sighed. He turned around to face me.

"Fine do you think you can handle the portal?" he asked putting his hands on his hips. Yes! Anything so I didn't have to walk!

"Yes." I said. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"All right fine! But it's not my fault if you get sick again!" He said whipping up the dark portal. It swirled round and round as we watched it form. He didn't even give me a chance to go in by myself but simply gave me a shove and I went tumbling in.

We came out on the other end with me sick again. This time however, I was able to keep standing.

"We're here." He said walking off towards a large castle. I was left to gaze in awe.

'_Oh my god….I think I'm gonna die!'_ I thought. Was the rest of the Organization here? If they were, then I should kiss my butt goodbye.

"Come on times a waistin'!" Demyx said comeing back to me and grabbing my wrist. He then proceeded to drag me towards the large, heavy doors of the castle. By the scale of these doors, one would think that it would take more than 5 people just to open them. But apparently not as Demyx just opened it like it was an ordinary door.

"There's no secret password or security or anything?" I asked as my arm was being ripped off.

"Why would we need those when we have heartless?"

"Good point." He said as he took me into a giant hall. He stopped and let go of my arm.

"Wait here." He said starting to walk down a hallway on the left. He trusts me enough to stay here? But it's not like I could go anywhere. I had no idea where I was or how to get home and hey, I promised myself that I would see the world. Didn't think that it would mean…a DIFFERENT world!

"Should I do anything?" I asked. He turned with a devilish grin. That cant be good!

"Why don't you make a friend." He said summoning one heartless in front of me.

"What? That's not fair. Isn't your job to keep me alive!" I yelled as I stared at the Heartless's yellow eyes.

"Not necessarily. Its your job." He said finally walking out of sight. I was left to fend for myself. At least it was one of the normal Heartless. The bug looking ones with the antenna. But it still left the fact that it had claws. Do Heartless have ears? Maybe I could threaten it.

"You want some of this bitch?" I asked it. It….squeaked?

"Bring it on." I said balling my fists and preparing to defend myself.

Demyx walked quickly down a dark secluded hallway. Towards Maleficent and Xemnas. He stopped in front of a large door with the Nobody insignia carved into it. He slowly pulled it open and stepped inside. The two figures standing turned to look at the intruder.

"Demyx? Did you find her?" Maleficent's cold voice asked.

"Yes.

"Is she unharmed?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes." Demyx answered simply.

"Where is she?" Maleficent asked fixing her bright yellow eyes on him. How he hated that stare.

"In the Grand Hall. I left her with a Heartless to keep her busy." Demyx said waving his hand around nonchalantly.

"You what?" Xemnas asked, his voice holding some anger in it.

"She is not ready yet! What are you thinking Demyx? We need to be sure that she is the one first!" Maleficent hissed beginning to stride out of the room with Xemnas following her. Demyx was unsure if he was to follow. However, Xemnas answered that question for him.

"Come Demyx." Demyx quickly fell instep behind him and walked back to the Grand Hall, where the girl was left by herself.

Punching the Heartless was not going well. I had ended up with numerous scratches all over my arms. Kicking, at the moment, seemed to be working the best.

"Come on is that all you got? Bring it on you spaz!" I yelled. It hobbled towards me as fast as it's oversized clown feet could carry it. I kicked at it but it jumped over my foot and went for my face. I screamed and threw my fist out. I felt my fist connect with whatever material it was made out of and the it was sent flying across the room.

'_Ba ba ba ba da da da d-da daaaaaaaaa!_' I chanted the Final Fantasy victory sound in my head. The Heartless's antenna twitched before it picked itself up and looked at me with its evil, beady eyes. I didn't notice that Maleficent, Xemnas, and Demyx had entered the room and were watching my every move.

"Oh you want some more? Come and get it!" I yelled as it charged at me again.

"Demyx you really are an idiot." A voice said. I looked over to see Demyx, my good old traveling buddy, Xemnas, and finally Maleficent. While I was distracted, the Heartless jumped and bit down into my arm. Who knew that Heartless had teeth! The pain was unbearable as I felt a foreign substance beginning to flow into my arm. What was it doing to me! I'm too young to die. I swung my arm around wildly trying to get the stupid pest off. But it hung on.

"God damn it! Let go! You can't take my heart away from me! I still need it!" I yelled finally dislodging it and kicking it away. As it was sent flying into a pillar, I flinched and looked down at my right arm. There was no blood, just large gaping holes from where the teeth had penetrated. There were also dark purple wafts of steam rising from the wounds.

'_Is this…darkness?'_ I asked myself. Well whatever it was, it hurt like a bitch! I looked up just in time to see the Heartless jumping through the air at me again.

"Why won't you die?" I yelled performing a spin kick and sending it flying towards my audience. I watched as Xemnas caught it with one hand by its head. He looked at me with a smirk and then crushed the Heartless into oblivion.

'_Was that entirely necessary? Wait a minute….what do I care! I would have killed it anyway…eventually._' I thought. Maleficent decided to start the conversation.

"I am Maleficent. Welcome to the castle….Megan." she said in a cold voice.

"Umm…right. Where am I exactly?" I asked, being extremely cautious of all three of them.

"Castle Oblivion. Organization XIII's little hideaway." She said with a cruel smile.

'_I knew it! I'm gonna die!'_ I thought as held my injured arm.

"This is Xemnas, number one in the Organization and I believe that you have already met Demyx." She gestured to each of them.

"Well obviously I've met Demyx! He's the one who dragged me here and made me sick!" I said losing control over my smart-ass mouth.

"What do you mean sick? Demyx what did you do?" Xemnas asked.

"It wasn't my fault! She's the one who wanted to use the Portal to get here." He defended. They all looked back at me.

"Well anything was better than walking and you could have warned me that I would get sick! Did you ever get sick?" I yelled.

"Yes. It happens to everyone their first couple times." He replied.

"Well thanks for mentioning that! Thanks to him, I have a splinter in my foot that will probably cause infection! And he sent that Heartless after me!" I said showing them the bottom of my foot. They probably couldn't see the splinter.

"That is regrettable. However, there are more important issues at hand." Xemnas said. Regrettable my ass! He didn't give a rat's ass on what happened to me.

"What am I doing here?"

"All will be revealed in due course. However now, you will need to get that wound looked at." Maleficent said turning and walking away, back into the Hellhole from where she came. Xemnas remained for a moment more, looking me over.

"Demyx? Take her to an empty room." He said before also turning and leaving.

* * *

** Yea lets bust some heartless ass! woo! If that were me, i would beat it with a hockey stick! mwahahahaha. what would you guys do to kill it? **


	3. The Coolness Factor

**Meh...dont really have much to say...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Coolness Factor**

Demyx and I walked down a hall in silence. Currently I was thinking about how I should go about killing Maleficent. Why didn't she stay dead? She was just like Kikyo from Inuyasha! And plus, what made the Organization join up with her? They were perfectly capable of causing mass destruction on their own! I decided to voice this opinion to Demyx.

"Why do you listen to someone like her?" I asked. Demyx looked back at me with a blank look, as if he didn't exactly know the answer to the question himself.

"She's a cruel, heartless bitch!" I said.

"All of us in this castle are heartless. All except for you." Demyx said. Oh yeah. I forgot that they were Nobodies. I looked down to check the condition of my arm. I was beginning to worry now. It was starting to get slightly purple around the punctures. That can't be healthy. Not to mention that it itched like no tomorrow. I absentmindedly tried to scratch it. Only to graze one of the holes and receive a sharp bolt of pain shooting up my arm. I sucked air in through my teeth. Demyx glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't scratch it. It'll only make it worse." He said finally stopping in front of a door. On it was a Nobody insignia, which I might say, is not as cool as the Heartless insignia. He opened the door and motioned for me to go in. He quickly closed the door behind me and I was left all by my lonesome.

The room was extremely plain. The only thing in it was a mat for sleeping.

"Oh that's nice. Not even a real bed." I said aloud. Oh well what was I expecting? That I would be living the life of luxury? Far from it. I walked over to it and sunk to my knees next to it. I tested the softness of it with my hand. I might as well just sleep on the actual floor. The mat was far from cushiony. It was either this, or the cold, marble floor. I chose the mat. I crawled on top of it and just sat there and stared at the walls. The very plain walls. They were a dark purple. The only light in the room, was coming from the window from the far wall. I got up and walked over to it. The view that greeted me was not a very exciting one. Just a cloudy, purple sky with maybe one ray of sunshine shining through. I rested my forehead on the glass to look down at the ground. What ground was the question. There was a ledge about 5 feet wide surrounding almost the whole castle that could be walkable. Out beyond that, was who knows what. My plans for escape had been foiled.

" Looks like the only way I was getting out of here, would be if I turned Emo and plummeted to my death." I said trying to open the window. And there was no way I was going to become Emo.

After a couple minutes of pitiful struggling, I finally got the window open. I stuck my head outside and looked around. I looked down. I had to be at least 4 floors up.

'That's weird. I don't remember going up any stairs.' I thought as I furrowed my brows.

"You better not be trying to escape." A new voice said. I whipped around to look at the newcomer. There stood Saix. In all of his blue haired, Elvin glory. My eyes immediately stopped on the cross shaped scar on the bridge of his nose. I always wondered where he had gotten it. I also wondered how Xigbar had lost his eye. He was probably running with scissors. Anyways moving back to Saix. He stared at me with his cruel eyes.

"I wasn't." I said. You can stop staring at me now. What was his purpose for coming in here anyway? Surely not to guard me. They could just get a Heartless to do that. He continued to stare at me and I began to fidget. It drove me crazy when people stared at me for large amounts of time. I dropped my gaze to the floor. My what an interesting floor! I looked up again and Saix was gone.

"Well isn't he just a crafty little bugger! Looks like we got ourselves a regular Houdini!" I said.

It had been quite a long time since I was placed in the room and nothing of interest happened. I was starting to get hungry and my arm wasn't looking to hot. My whole lower arm was almost all purple now and I had no idea what to do. I didn't even know that Heartless had mouths! But anyway, my arm was in serious need of some help. I looked out the window. It was getting dark out.

"I wonder how long I've been here." I said aloud. I noticed a bug skittering across the floor. To me, it looked like a Lady Bug. Wow, that's the most entertaining thing I've seen all day! Ok not all day, but ever since I got locked in this room.

"So…how's your family?" I asked it. I think I've finally lost it. I'm talking to a bug. The bug scurried about in a little circle on the marble tiles.

"What's your name? Huh? You don't have one? Very well. I shall name you myself. I hereby dub thee…George. I got attacked by a Heartless today. Have you ever been attacked by a Heartless? No…I suppose you couldn't have. You would be dead." I said making conversation with an insect with a brain the size of a speck. But it was better than talking to Mr. Wall or Mrs. Window.

"So…what are you doing in a place like this? Really? You don't say?" I said extending my pointer finger out to it. It hesitantly climbed on and I lifted my finger up to eye level. It's antenna twitched as it scuttled about.

"Lucky you. At least you know why you're here. Not like me. I just got here and I don't know why. And take a gander at my arm!" I said lowering my finger so it could look at my arm.

"That's from a Heartless! Who knew that they had teeth!" I ranted loudly. George clung to my finger for dear life as I flailed my arm about.

"Well of course they have teeth! How else are they supposed to get hearts?" a new voice asked. I turned in shock to look at the guest. I was greeted with a shock of long, spiky, red hair. Low and behold it was Axel.

" Name's Axel. Are you hungry?" he asked looking at me with his bright green eyes.

"Heck yes I am! What are you trying to do? Starve me?" I asked. He raised a brow.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'm kidding." He said laughing a little at his own joke. I raised a brow.

"I'll go get you your food. Looks like that idiot Demyx forgot." He said walking out the door and closing it. Demyx forgot to feed me? I feel so loved. I had just now realized that there was no lock on the door. There are pros and cons to this. The pros: I can stay in this room for a little while and keep my life. The cons: I can escape and take my chances with the Organization and die. I choose life.

"I'LL JUST WAIT HERE!" I yelled after Axel. I sat back down on the pathetic excuse for a cushion. Something was tickling my arm. It was George! What a loyal bug!

'_Hey! Axel was just in my room! I just talked to Mr. Hottie Axel!'_ I suddenly realized. Yes, I did think Axel was hott. He was And now I interrupt this moment, for a fangirl moment…SQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Thank you for your time, and attention.

'_Hmm…that's weird. I didn't get all fidgety like I did with Saix.'_ I thought again. Yup, Saix was pretty easy on the eyes. But he was kinda scary. Now that I thought about it, most of the Organization was pretty easy on the eyes. Except for Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen. Though I admit that Xaldin had cool dreads but he needs to trim his ginormous sideburns. I just didn't care enough about Vexen. Xigbar on the other hand, looked like he fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. Twice.

About 15 minutes later, I think, Axel came back with a tray of food and a jug of water in his hands. I didn't even wait for him to come over to me as I bolted up and ripped he jug of water out of his hands.

"Are you that….thirsty!" he asked as he watched me quickly pour the whole jug onto my injured right arm. It felt like it was on fire for quite some time now and the water was alleviating the pain somewhat. Water splashed everywhere. He recovered from shock and handed the tray to me. I took it with one hand, the non injured one mind you, and held it against my hip.

"Hey can you help me?" I asked.

"If its with escaping this place, your on your own there."

"No. With my arm."

"What's wrong with it?" he said with a tone that said im-gonna-mess-with-you-haha. Of course I was too fricken stupid to realize this. Didn't know that he was a natural born manipulator!

"Are you blind! Look at it!" I said thrusting my arm in front of his face. He blinked slowly at me. He was already bored with the conversation.

"…that's infection right there!" I said, looking at it. He crossed his arms over his chest.

'_God dammit what a jerk! You are soo UNcool!'_ I thought angrily.

"What if I don't want to?" he smirked.

'_Piss on your mother! I don't give a damn if you don't want to!'_

"I don't give a damn! Do it anyway!"

"Well aren't you just a little spitfire." He smiled. God he needed to be bitch slapped!

"GRRR!"

"What's the magic word?" He asked. Was he serious!

"Please?" I said as calmly as possible. I was greeted with silence as he looked around the room.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top? And sprinkles?" I asked.

"Whatever." He said suddenly walking out the door and leaving me to my own devices again. Did that mean he was coming back?

"Oh well who needs him! Well…actually I do. He's the only one worth talking to around here besides Demyx." But talking to Demyx is like talking to a rock. Im pretty sure Demyx was off his rocker. I returned to my mat to eat the food that Axel gave me.

"He didn't do anything to it did he?" I wondered aloud. If he did and I die, death will come to him on swift wings! And I would be the one serving it to him.

I ate in silence for a while. I had expected worse food but this wasn't bad…whatever it was. Maybe I just didn't want to know. By now I was thirsty and wished that I hadn't wasted all of the water on my arm.

"Where's my Pepsi?" I asked to no one in particular looking around me trying to find it. It wasn't found.

"I bet that bastard of a Heartless drank it when I wasn't looking!" I said aloud. Where did George go? Traitor! He left me too!

'_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever know. Two, can be as bad as one blah blah blah blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaahh!' _I sang in my head. It was obvious that I didn't even know what the words were. I glanced at my arm again as I chewed.

"I'm gonna die." I said aloud. From a little bit past my elbow, to the very tips of my fingers, were large, lovely, lilac splotches that looked like I had gotten into a fight with a paint brush and lost.

"You're not dieing. Well…in a sense, I guess you are." A familiar voice sounded. I didn't actually think Axel would come back. Wait a minute! What did he just say!

"What do you mean?"

"Your turning into a Heartless. That's why your arm looks that way." He said approaching with a roll of gauze like substance. It actually looked a lot like Vet Wrap that I used on my horses. He kneeled down beside me and took up my arm.

'_I'm turning into a Heartless! No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't happen! I refuse to let it! I don't want yellow eyes…they're not my color. Even though I do applaud Square Enix for using complimentary colors.'_ I thought.

"No! Bad! They can't do that! That's not fair!" I said as he took out a mysterious tube of something from a mysterious pocket. Why can't I have an uber secret pocket? It could come in handy.

"Live with it." Axel said as he prepared to rub some of the junk on me. "This might hurt a little."

'_Oh come on how much could it hurt?'_ I thought as he began to rub some on. Turns out that it can hurt a lot!

"OW!" I screeched as I tried to rip my arm out of his grasp. But he held fast.

"I told you! Now stay still and let me do this." He said struggling to keep me still. I thrashed some more. Partly to get away from the substance that was out to get me, and also partly because he was such a jerk earlier and I wanted to get my revenge.

"Do you want me to help you or not! Stay still!" he said with frustration.

"It's not my fault that I have a low thresh hold for pain!"

"Yes it is! Geez would you knock it off!" he almost yelled as he conked me on the head with his fist. Not hard, just enough to get my attention. I stopped immediately.

'_He hit me!'_ I thought in shock. _'Gasp! How dare he!' _

"Now just stay like that. I'm almost done." He said reaching for the gauze stuff. A few seconds of silence passed as I watched him wrap my arm from the wrist up to the elbow. I thought about squirming around some more but I never got the chance as Axel started a conversation.

"So who were you talking to earlier?"

"Uhh…George." I said.

"Who's George."

"Him." I said, pointing with my good arm, at George who was skittering about near Axel's boot. He looked down for a second and then back at me.

"You were talking to a bug?" He asked, tying off the bandage.

"Yeah! Try it its fun!" I said. He scoffed and picked up my empty tray and looked at George.

'_He's not….no he wouldn't…would he?'_ I thought as I watched him bring the tray above his head, his eyes on George.

'_He would!'_ I thought frantically. Save George!

"No! Don't!" I yelled yanking the tray from his hands. He looked at me as if I had a screw loose. I probably did.

"Why not?"

"Cuz he's cool! Don't be hatin'!" I said picking at the edge of the plastic tray.

"How is this pest cool?"

"I knew it! You're jealous! You only wish you could be as cool as him!" I laughed.

"Yes I am so jealous." He said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" I said as I extended my finger to George. He eagerly climbed on to it. Axel raised a brow.

"Huh? What's that George?" I asked aloud as I held him up to my ear. He wasn't speaking to me but just play along for the sake of Axel's temper. And my entertainment.

"George says that you're only at a 53 on the coolness scale. He points and laughs at you because Demyx has you beat by at least 5 points. George would also like to point out that the only one who has reached 100 is him." I voiced for him. Axels eye twitched. Not out of anger, but because I was being such an idiot.

"What about you? Where do you fit into the "coolness" scale?" he questioned using the little finger qouties. "I would peg you at a 10." He said laughing. I narrowed my eyes.

"George? Where do I fit in?" I asked as I watched him spread his wings and buzz about the room.

"Really? Thanks George! He said that I'm at a 95." I said nodding my head to confirm it.

"Oh really? And did George tell you this?" Axel asked.

"….yes…" I said, lying through my teeth.

"And how did you hear him if he was all the way over there?" He said as he watched George rest on the window.

"…we used our minds! We have a special bond." I said using both of my pointer fingers to poke both of my temples.

"Oh its special all right." Axel said getting up to leave. He grabbed the tray and the ointment and walking towards the door.

"I'll be sure to work on my Coolness rating." He said walking out the door.

"You do that." I said as he closed the door. I glanced around looking at anything as lounged on the floor.

"Hmm…he gets a +2 in Coolness for having a conversation with me." I said to myself. "What do you think George?"

"Spppzzzzzz." Was his reply. Oh yes, George was much to cool to say "buzz" like all of the other bugs. George was hip with the times! After all he was the only one who achieved a perfect score on the Coolness Scale! I took that as George's voice of approval.

A few minutes later, I sat up, bored again. I looked around for something to do. Anything would work right now. I'd even settle for a piece of lint. I could blow it around in the air. My eyes fell on a familiar roll of material.

"Hey look! Axel left the gauze! Oh the thrills that await me!" I said quickly picking up and getting an evil smile.

* * *

**I have never talked to a bug before. They tend to fly away before i can talk to them. I like playing with guaze. Its fun. Today i watched someone set their hair on fire. They were pouring gasoline on a fire and got a little too close. i giggle snorted! lol **


	4. Screws Are Loose

**It amazes me that stuff like this comes out of my brain. im having fun with this story. its fun terrorizing the organization. hmm i was gonna write somethin else but i forgot what it was lol. i havet those days alot**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Screws Are Loose**

Its official. I belonged on the funny farm. I'd been having way too much fun with the roll of gauze. At the moment, I was pretending that I was a ninja. I had the sweatband, wristbands, ankle bands, and everything. I had even constructed shurikan out of the flimsy material. No one had visited me for over 2 hours. I was bored out of my friggen skull! George had disappeared somewhere and I was left to my own devices once again. At least my arm didn't hurt anymore. I wasn't sure about how the color was though. I wasn't brave enough to look.

"You are no match for me! Taste the fury of my pain inflicting feet!" I said in, what I hoped to be, a Japanese accent, at my opponent. AKA the sleeping mat. It mocked me with its silence.

"So you refuse to talk. Well aren't you just crafty! Well guess what! I'm crafty too! I am the craftiest of the craftiest! Your life is mine!" I threatened. I kicked it and it fell to the ground with a thump. I then proceeded to stomp on it.

"WHAT!" I yelled symbolizing my victory. To bad I didn't know someone was watching me make an ass of myself.

"What are you doing?" a new voice asked. I turned to see Mr. Pirate. Also known as Xigbar. I mentally shuddered. Well I'm just meeting everybody today I guess. At that moment, I was reminded of a comic strip about Xigbar that I had read on Photobucket. It was where he was trying to crack a walnut with his head…it was HILARIOUS! I started to giggle.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" he interrupted. He had been talking?

"Huh?"

"I said that Maleficent wants to see you." He said, looking at me with his one eye. Oh great. Just what I needed. I would talk to any other life form in this castle except her. I would even talk to Mansex…I mean….Xemnas even though he seems like an emotional twit.

"Pay attention!" Xigbar demanded. Was he talking again?

"What do you want?" I said in more of a statement than a question.

"For you to follow me to Maleficent." He replied.

'_Ok you need to delay this as long as you can!_' my mind thought.

'What do you suggest?'

"_I donno! Start speaking in a different language. Anything so that you can postpone it!'_

'How would speaking a different language help me?'

"_JUST DO IT!_'

'Ok ok! Shish!'

"Uhh…no comprende English." I spoke what I remembered of Spanish. OMG how could I have forgotten the word for English! Xigbar raised a brow.

"What?" He asked.

"Tu tengo un gato en tus pantalones!" I said. I'm sure he knows that he has a cat in his pants.

"Stop messing around and follow me." He said grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door.

'You are so cruel!' I said to my inner self.

"_What?'_

"Oh yeah lets speak in a different language and stall! That worked real well!'

'_Ok so it was a minor setback. Just be yourself around them. That'll be sure to scare them off.'_

'Be myself? I can do that! BWAHHAHHAHAHA!'

'_Steps back R-remember! I believe in you. Steps back again_'

'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough HACK BWAHAHHHAAHAHAHa!'

'_Runs away_' Before I knew it, we were in the Grand Hall again. Maleficent was standing in the center watching as Xigbar and I approached.

"Leave us Xigbar." She said as we stopped. He nodded and left, while Maleficent walked towards me.

"How are you enjoying your stay here at Castle Oblivion?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Oh it's a blast." I said sarcastically, giving her a cold stare. She chuckled evilly.

"I see that you know about us. I don't blame you for your reaction my dear." She said, keeping her yellow eyes on me. My eyes were permanently trained on her horned hat. Why the hell would you wear something like that? Well I guess it could be used for stabbing someone. But that would be quite a bend. Especially for her. I had just noticed that she was taller than me! That is something that I hadn't seen very much! I was used to having to look down to he people. Maleficent had to be at least 6'1"! I wonder how much of that was due to her hat though?

"Is there anything you need?" she asked. Why on earth was she being so accommodating? Something was up. I had a gut feeling to tread carefully around here.

"Yeah! Some answers!" I snapped. She slowly closed her eyes.

"I understand. Tell me your questions and I will answer them to my best ability." She said. What is with her! Why was she being…so…NICE! Was this really Maleficent? Did she loose half of her brain when she came back to life? But…since she was offering to answer my questions. I only had one at the moment.

"Why am I here?" I asked calmly.

"I figured that you would ask such a question…very well." Maleficent said staring at the ceiling. "You are a princess of heart.." WHAT! REWIND AND FREEZE! My jaw dropped. Maleficent chuckled darkly. Did I hear her right!

"Yes you are a princess of heart." She said waving her hand gracefully.

'Brain? Are you hearing this?'

'_Be back in 5.'_

'God dammit you quitter!' I yelled at my absent brain. This has to be a dream! Or I've finally lost all of my screws.

"Are you friggen serious?" I almost shrieked.

"Of course I am you fool! Would I lie?" She asked trying to seem innocent. Uh let me think about that…YES!

"No matter, but you truly are a princess of heart. But you are different than the rest. Instead of your heart being the purest of the pure, it has been veiled in a sheer coating of darkness." She explained. So wait…I'm a dark princess? You LIE!

"Liar!"

"Believe what you will, but you are a princess. Every so often, another princess appears that is different from the rest. And at the moment, that princess is you"

"How so?"

"That is for you to find out."

"How am I going to do that?" I asked. Maleficent shook her head slowly while quietly chuckling. She was defiantly scheming! Why does everyone in this game never tell you what you need and when you need it? It drives me crazy. But still...being a princess with a somewhat dark heart…no me gusta!

"Your abilities will awaken shortly. In the mean time, you should rest." Maleficent said returning to her hostess role. Curses upon her and her kin! I wanted answers NOW!

"What abilities?"

"I am unsure yet. All the princesses are different. In case you would like to research this on your own, there is a library on the 10th floor." The 10th floor! How many floors were in this place?

"So I can actually walk around the castle now?"

"For limited amounts of time. You are granted 3 hours each day to venture around the castle." Maleficent explained. Only 3 hours! Why don't they just attach a beeper to my ankle? Shish.

"How will I know when I can go out?"

"That is to your own discretion." She said. My, my, my aren't we trusting? I could stay out for 6 hours if I wanted.

"However, someone will escort you back to your room when time is up." She said. Wait…that doesn't make sense.

"That's not fair!" I complained loudly.

"I could send someone with you to watch you all the time." She suggested, clearly stating that I shouldn't push her any farther and that she was being generous enough as it was.

"I mean yes! It's perfectly fair! How will you know when my time is up?"

"I have my ways." She said looking at her talon-like fingernails. I thought about it for a while.

'Maybe she has like a crystal ball or something….I KNOW! She uses that talking mirror from the movie!'

'_Thank you Captain Obvious.'_ My mind groaned. It would be rolling its eyes right now if it had any. Of course I had no idea if my hypothesis was true, but right now, it was all I could come up with and I was sticking to it.

'Be quite.' I growled back at it.

"Pleasant dreams princess." She mocked as she walked away. I narrowed my eyes.

'_May she rot in hell with the mole people.'_ I thought evilly because I was going to be the one to put her there. I am evil…fear me. I glanced around the Grand Hall for a moment as the last time I never got to look at. I was instead being attacked by Heartless. The Grand Hall, as it turned out, wasn't that grand. Yes it was big but there was nothing truly special about it. There was an upper level. Nothing too special about that. Didn't really feel like climbing the stairs to get to it. The walls were a rich red. That was cool. I like red. Red is pretty. There were also large white pillars near the walls. There were also a few statues dotting the walls and corners as well. They lacked paintings though. Maybe I should paint them a picture. Or I could add my own statue to the collection. Yup me and my popsicle stick statues. Pipe cleaners work good too! Except they tend to stab you. But anyways. Being the crafty person that I am (I told you! I'm the craftiest of the craftiest), I decided that Maleficent's rule of only being able to go out for 3 hours, didn't apply till tomorrow. When ever tomorrow was. I had no idea what time it was. So I decided to walk around for a bit.

* * *

**being crafty is fun. i can't say that i have never beaten up a mat. i did fight an excercise ball though. i lost. i dont even know if i translated those spanish sentances correctly. its been about 2 years since i had spanish**


	5. Styrofoam Chips

**Another chapter of complete randomness! Wooo!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Styrofoam Chips**

I had been walking around for I think what must have been an hour. I was beyond lost. I hadn't seen a soul ever since I started exploring and I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"What floor is this?!" I asked loudly. I was frustrated. Some how I was up on a different floor and I don't remember going up any stairs! What a cruel fun house this is! I was only trying to find the library! I need a map. Deciding to just give up, I walked to the nearest door on my left and opened it. I quickly went in and shut the door behind me. Someone can find me later.

This room scared me! Not because of what was in it, but what wasn't in it. There was absolutely nothing in it! Nothing at all! The walls were all white along with the floor and the ceiling. There were no windows either. Just a white…room. White rooms scared me. They made me think of hospitals or the Loony Bin. All in all, I was fidgety now. Suddenly, before very own peepers, the walls began to ripple. What was happening! Wait…I read about these rooms somewhere! Where did I read about them?? The walls changed and began to get colored as I stood there and pondered. I snapped my fingers.

"White Rooms! Or were they called Blank Rooms? Whatever!" I exclaimed aloud as I watched blurry shapes form in front of me. Thank you Wikipedia!

'_Rooms that show you your memories.'_ I thought as I watched the shapes become clearer. It was about 5 more seconds before everything was clear. I remembered the memory like it was yesterday! I knew it would come back to haunt me! I saw a fake me in a pink bunny costume! It was Halloween.

"Gasp! Noo!" I gasped making it overly dramatic. I watched my 5 year old self approach my Grandpa and Grandma's door and then turn to wave at my mom. Those horrible pink ears! That poofy tail! The horrible…pinkness! The horror!

"Who the heck are you?" My Grandpa chortled as he opened the door and looked at me. Of course he knew who I was. He didn't have Alzheimer's and he could peg me, his granddaughter out, in a crowd of thousands. He's done it before. It's amazing! The 5 year old me replied.

"Trick or treat."

"Oh look at your mommy out there! Look at your mommy!" he said waving at the video camera that my mom had permanently attached to her hand. I of course, would do no such thing and instead interrupted him.

"Look it! Look it!" I said waving my candy bucket in front of his face. More like his stomach. I wasn't that tall. The 5 year old me was pretty damn proud of that bucket. I had picked it out myself and I thought that it was the most stellar, plastic, cat shaped, bucket out there! My grandpa paid no attention to me whatsoever and continued to wave at his daughter, who was basking in the cuteness of it all.

"Awwww! Look at the cute little bunny!" A voice cooed. The imagery vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving me to stare at the ugly, white walls again. I didn't need to turn to tell me that it was Axel. I turned to look at him quickly. He stood there with a smirk. I then craned my neck around so I could kind of see my butt. Good…no bunny tail. Never hurts to make sure.

"I see that you've found your way to the White Rooms." He said. He saw the whole thing didn't he? Great! Now he's never gonna let that go. That's black mail material. Wait, didn't the White Rooms have something to do with siphoning memories away? I hope not. That wouldn't be good.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" he asked.

"Trying to find the library. Why did you guys make this place so ficken confusing! I don't even know what floor I'm on!"

"Not our fault. We found it this way. And for future reference, you are on the 4th floor basement." He said.

"That don't make no sense!" Neither does my grammar.

"Why not?"

"Cause I didn't go down any stairs!" I said.

"Whatever. Are you ready to go back to your room?"

"Not really." I said truthfully. Anything was better than staying in that god-awful place.

"To bad. Your time is up."

"No it isn't! I've only been out for about an hour!" I said.

"No you have been out for four hours. Maleficent watched you the entire time. You've been the White Room for over half an hour and you were out wandering aimlessly for the other 3." He explained. So wait! I've been in the room for a half hour, watching a memory that only lasted about 15 seconds? How does that work? I'm so confuzled! Axel stepped to the side of the door so I could pass through. Now is my chance! Not for actual freedom, but for freedom in the prison! I had it all planned out. I would walk out the door, past Axel, and just run. Great huh?

'_Ok here we go.'_ I said as I approached the door. Everything was going good so far. I quickly passed Axel.

'_Ready….GO!_' my mind commanded. I quickly broke into a run and ran in some random direction.

"You'll never take me alive!" I yelled, laughing manically while running down a hall. Axel was left staring after me. He blinked and then began to calmly walk after me. He probably knew that I would get tired within a minute. Lets face it. I'm not the best at sports. My hand-eye coordination is probably -5. Yeah. And plus he knew that if he couldn't find me, one of he other members of the Organization would. There was, what, like 9 others? Maybe more? I donno I only met 4 of them so far.

I ran like the dickens! But since I'm not a track star, I was pooped in like 45 seconds. I can only run for a long time when I'm hyper. And right now, I am not hyper. I slowed and panted. I tried to suck in big lungfuls of air. Stupid stamina. I rested against the wall of a dark corridor for a few minutes catching my breath. Once I finally caught my breath, I started to walk down the rest of the corridor. After long passageways and several wrong turns later, I was officially lost again. Surprise surprise. Suddenly, I heard the pitter-pattering of footsteps that seemed to be coming my way.

'_Oh no not again. All right feet! Lets go!'_ I thought with a determined look on my face.

"I will never surrender! Whatever the cost maybe! I shall not fall or fail!" I said giving myself a pep talk, still standing in the same spot.

"What are you doing?" a new voice said. I turned to see someone who I had never really learned that much about. It was Zexion. All I knew was that he was Emo and that he had cool silver hair! That silver hair…it gets you every time. I also knew that he was a very good strategist. Oh and he can smell stuff. That's probably how he found me! That's kind of…gross. I don't smell bad do I? He stared at me through the curtain of sliver bangs, waiting for an answer. Maybe I should talk Emo to him. It might get him off my back.

"I'm wallowing in my own self pity." I said. He raised a brow. Hmm…people tend to do that a lot around here. Maybe it was just me though.

"What was all that talk about not failing?"

"Oh..um…I was trying to raise my self-esteem. It didn't work. After all, my life is a swirling black hole of apathy." I said. I didn't know what apathy meant.

'_Please buy it! Please buy it!_' I pleaded in my mind. To my amazement, he turned his back to me and walked away! I was left dumbfounded.

'_OMG! I can't believe he bought that crap!_' I thought as I was trying not to laugh out of victory. I didn't know I was so…multilingual. There's one more thing to add to my resume. Being able to talk Emo is very important! I finally let a snicker grace my lips.

"Victory is mine." I cheered softly. Sweet freedom! Ok so now you're probably wondering why I wasn't making a break for the exit. Well let's think about the logic for a second. Here I am, in a castle that has a bunch of Nobodies with weapons. Weapons that could turn me into mince meat in a heartbeat. No pun intended. And plus, if I ran away, Maleficent would probably find me with her all-seeing-mystical-mirror-of-doom. Damn that mirror. I should break it. But then I would end up with bad luck for 7 years. And with my luck as it is, I don't want another 7 years tacked on!

I calmly walked about for who knows how long. And once again, I hadn't met a soul. I had made one important discovery though. I had found stairs! Not that that was good. I hate stairs. They were a creation of the devil. Back at home, I fall down the stairs at least once everyday. Yea it's pretty sad, but hey, it's not my fault that I'm too impatient to calmly walk down the stairs! Instead I choose to gallop down them.

'_How many flights have I gone up?_' I thought as I panted. Stairs sucked BIGTIME! It also didn't help that that splinter was still festering in my foot. I should have taken that out before I became an idiot and ran around. Ok back to whatever stupid, idiotic thing I was doing. I hate stairs. I really do. I was now sitting in the stairwell that led to where ever. I looked up at the remaining flights. There had to be at least 5 more.

"No way in hell am I going to climb those." Hey wait! I remember reading about how many floors this place has. It had like, 12 basement floors and 13 normal floors. Dammit. I think I'll just die in the stairwell.

"I give up." I said going to the door at my current landing. I opened the door and found myself staring at a fitness gym!

"Oro?!" I quoted Kenshin and stepped inside. No one was inside, lucky me. It was actually a rather small little gym. Standard fitness equipment was spread out along the walls. There was a treadmill, bench press, dumbbells, and….was that a Bowflex? Where did they get that? Was there like, a shopping channel here? As I pondered this question, I saw other fun things.

"Is that a trampoline?! SWEET! GAH! Is that a foam pit?!! FRIGGEN A!!!" I exclaimed happily.

"I wonder who uses this." I asked aloud as I ran to the trampoline and clambered onto it. I began to jump around like a maniac. For the first time since coming here, I was having fun! But as we all know, someone had to walk in and pop my bubble of fun.

"Having fun are we?" they asked, as I was just finishing off a somersault. I waited for my bouncing to stop as I looked at the newcomer. It was Mr. Stabbity, Xaldin. Yes, I have little names like that for everyone. And Xaldin was always stab-happy. I think I would win against him in an im-gonna-stab-you-with-a-spork contest though. No one could wield a spork like I could! I always had sporks or whatever in my room. Most of them were gifts from KT. I still had Dinglehopper, and unlike KT's spork named Potatoes, my spork Cereal had survived. They were resting peacefully in my room at the moment, completely out of my reach.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am. Thank you for asking." I said beginning to bounce around again. Xaldin watched as I did a butt-bounce. Nothing was said as he watched me continually bounce. He was casually leaning against the walls with what looked like a smirk. What was there to be smirking about? Was he going to stabbity me with his lances? If so, I will whip out my Mixed Berry lip gloss. May he shudder in fear at my lip gloss. I did a somersault again. When I looked up, Xaldin was gone. Why do people do that? Let's watch this pitiful fool behave like a total maniac for a couple minutes and then disappear. I bet that that's what's going through their minds.

I jumped around on the trampoline for a few more minutes before moving onto the foam pit. I cannonballed into it, sending packing foam everywhere. In the foam pit, were various chunks of foam and also those little packing Styrofoam pieces that stuck to everything. For now, I think I will call them Styrofoam chips. I swam around for a bit. Once bored of that, I decided to randomly throw handfuls in the air and watch them scatter across the floor.

"SQUEE1" I exclaimed as a couple landed on my head. A few of them had also lodged themselves to my ninja gear.

"Do you plan on picking all of that up?" a familiar voice asked. I turned to see Demyx with a stupid grin on his face. I smiled at him but didn't answer. Just continued to romp in the foam. He walked up to the edge of the pit as I carefully watched him.

"Will you get out of there so I can take you back to your room?" he asked. At least it wasn't a demand. But still, I refused to go back.

"Never!" I said while laughing. I then threw a Styrofoam chip at him. It didn't even reach him but fluttered gracefully to the ground. He laughed at the chip, which had now joined its brethren back in the pit.

"That was pitiful." He laughed.

"Oh yeah?! Fear me!" I yelled, throwing a handful at him and then breaking into a fit of giggles. Oh great. I was hyper. I'm sure that they will appreciate that. Because when I get hyper, I act like a total and complete moron. Sure I already do that, but when I'm hyper, multiply my stupidity by 10.

"Yes very fearful!" he said sarcastically. I wordlessly threw another, larger handful at him. One actually hit his boot. All right+10 for hitting the target! Score!

"You hit my boot." He said shaking the chip off.

"Yes I did. And you know what? It was fun!" I said obnoxiously.

"Lets see if you think this is fun!" He said with a playful smirk. He bent, down and scooped up a bunch. He then threw them up in the air over my head and watched them "plink" off my head. OMG I was just baptized by Demyx. I want to see his Reverend License! I don't think that he is bonified!

"Your Styrofoam chips have no effect on me! Feel the wrath of my foam!" I said hurling a rather large chunk at him. He caught it easily and looked at it for a moment. He then uttered the battle cry of a true Nobody.

"FOAM FIGHT!!!" He yelled launching himself into the pit and smacking me on the head with piece of foam.

"Judo Chuck!" I yelled throwing chips at his head. Some became lodged in his Mohawk-esque hair.

Well, since I'm too lazy to write all the extremely fascinating parts of a foam fight, I will just say that it went on for close to 15 minutes. Demyx cheated! He sprayed me with his water of doom, causing a bunch of little chips to fuse themselves to my cloths and skin. I looked like I had glued marshmallows all over my self.

"What are you two doing?" a shocked voice asked. Xemnas was standing in the doorway. Demyx and I glanced nervously at each other.

"He/she started it!" we both said in unison as we pointed to each other.

"Hey!" we both yelled in unison again.

"Stop that!" we yelled at each other in unison, once again.

"Enough! Get this cleaned up and then, Demyx, take the princess back to her room." Xemnas said before walking off.

"Oh great now I have to help clean up the mess that you made." Demyx said clambering out. He turned and offered me his hand.

"Hey you contributed too!" I said as I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me out of the pit. As he began to sweep up the little pieces, I decided to just kind of...leave him there. I was gonna run around as much as I could before accepting my new life of enslavement.

"Well...looks like you have everything under control here cya later!" I yelled quickly darting out the door, leaving a flurry of chips behind me.

"Hey come back here! I'm gonna get you for this!" Demyx yelled as I ran away laughing. I think I'm on crack. Demyx was actually pretty cool. I think I made a friend. He held the same love of acting immature. SQUEE. Just to let you know, this is not a Me x Demyx fic. I ran around crazily for the next couple minutes, trying to burn off my hyperness. While running around with my eyes closed (don't ask), I smacked into something or someone figuring from the amount of cush that it had.

"Oof!" I yelped as I struggled to stay on my feet. I opened my eyes to reveal Saix. Did I just say that Saix had cush? Where on earth did Saix have cush? Don't answer that! He turned to glare at me with cold eyes.

'Uhh…sorry." I apologized hoping that he would stop glaring at me.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. OMG he spoke!!

"Don't worry, I wont." I said. I got another glare. Ok, so humor and sarcasm were entirely wasted on Saix. Without a word, he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me back to what I assumed was my room. Damn, I will miss thee well freedom. My taste of slightly restricted freedom was over.

We approached my door and Saix opened it for me. I slowly walked in while watching Saix out of the corner of my eye. He watched and once I was far enough in he started to close the door. However, before he completely left, he gave me a word of advice.

"Take that gauze off your head. You look ridiculous." He said. I completely forgot about those! As soon as the door closed, I quickly began to remove the gauze. It was starting to get itchy anyway. But wasn't it my goal to look ridiculous?

* * *

I like styrofoam chips! Sorry, dont feel like talking much today

* * *


	6. Of Libraries and Stock Markets

**Turtle soup and badger cubes! MMM! JK. i dont know where that came from lol. but anyways, i am super proud of myself because i went out and bought an Axel action figure! Axel is made of awesome! and also, for some reason completly unknown to me, i also bought a Sephiroth action figure. now if you knew me, you know that i have a deep fear of sephy kins due to KT's constant sick jokes of me and him. i have no idea what compelled me to by him. but im makeing KT by me Cloud so...yay!**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 6: Of Libraries and Stock Markets**

Oh my god was I bored! Stupid Saix! Why did he have to bring me back? I was perfectly fine running around like a crazed ninny. I hadn't seen George for the past couple hours that I had been in here. Stupid traitor of a bug. He could at least help me out and be my spy so I could romp around the castle some more. Just then, I had an idea.

'_What is stopping me from wandering around more? There's no lock on the door and I don't think anyone is guarding me. So why not try to walk around some more?'_ I thought that that was a grand idea. I mean, what could they possibly do to me? I don't think that they could kill me. It appeared to me that they needed me for something. And plus, I don't know how much longer I could sit in here before I cracked. So I decided to test out my theory.

I quietly opened the door and popped my head out.

"We have clearance Clarence." I said quoting the movie Airplane!. Movies are fun. They provide you with stupid lines that you can mock people with. I quickly snuck out and started off down the hall, going the opposite direction than I did the first time.

'_So far so good.'_ I thought as I used my super awesome x-ray vision to look for any potential fun suckers. I wondered about, humming the Mission Impossible theme the whole way. Yup, I was still hyper. I skipped along through the hallway. I scampered up a few flights of stairs and ended at some unknown floor. Wouldn't it just be easier if they just labeled the doors? Labeling gizmos didn't cost that much. You could get them in Wal-Mart for like $15-$20. I wonder if they have a Wal-Mart here? I need some toothpaste and cloths. I wandered aimlessly down a hall, the only sound heard, was coming from my padding feet. I came to the end of the hall. At the end, it had a large set of double doors with gold designs engraved in it.

'_Hmm…I wonder where this goes?'_ I opened the doors to reveal an almost completely dark room. It took me a minute to get used to the small amount of light. It didn't look dangerous. Being adventurous, I decided to venture in. Thinking that I could possibly achieve more light, I felt along the wall near the door for a light switch. After feeling like a blind person for a bit, my fingers finally found a light switch. I flicked it and the room was immediately flooded with light.

I was in awe. I was standing in the biggest library I had ever seen! There had to be over a million books on these shelves! There were extremely tall bookshelves that reached all the way up to the ceiling. The ceiling it self had to be at least 20 feet up! Now that is a lot of books! Accompanying the bazillion books, were uberly large windows that also reached from the floor to the ceiling and a few tables scattered about with very comfy looking chairs gathered around them. I slowly walked farther in. Who knew that so many books could be in one place? I absentmindedly walked to a random shelf and picked out a random book. I opened it and slowly flipped through its pages. Looked like it was about Chemistry or something scientific. Way too confusing for my little brain right now. I was having enough trouble trying to grasp that I was a princess of heart. Damn them all for making my life complicated. I put the book back in its place and walked deeper into the library. I walked up to the nearest table to try sitting in the comfy chairs. And boy was I right! I should steal the cushions and use them as my bed.

A clock chimed somewhere in the library. I looked everywhere trying to find it. It was a large grandfather clock right next to the fireplace. That's right, there was a fireplace in the library. The clock read 10:00 pm. I got out of the chair to examine the clock further. The clock face itself was plane. I think it was made out of bronze or maybe nickel. Some kind of metal. Just know that it was a kind of bronzy silvery color and also shiny. I liked shiny. The rest of the clock had very ornate carvings etched into it. All in all, it was the work of a very talented artist. I looked at the hearth next. It was so large, that I could easily stand in it without having to bend over. The stone in the back of the fireplace had intricate carvings of angels and such in it. Or they could be winged chibis. Which ever they were, they were pretty. I reached out to touch one. My fingers grazed the smooth surface and rested on the wings of one of the angelic children. I took it off after a minute to discover that my fingers were now covered in soot. I quickly brushed it off and resumed my examination of the library. I can be descriptive when I try! How was one supposed to find anything in this library? Did they have a card catalog around? Looking for anything resembling the sort and discovering that there was none, I walked up to a nearby shelf.

"Hey! It's one of those fun ladders!" I said looking at the ladder that reached all the way up to the ceiling. I used these to scale the shelves at Borders all the time! I was very good at scaling shelves. I stood in front of it and wondered if I was brave enough to climb it. It was after all, on wheels, and I was deathly afraid of heights. I slowly grasped the ladder and stepped up onto the first step.

'_Ok good. No move your right leg up to the next step. Now the left. Right. Left. Right. Good!'_ My brain instructed. I was scared already. I was terrified of jumping off a bunk bed! I still had to get to the stupid landing about 10 more feet up. Didn't they have stairs? But then again, I was pretty sick of stairs for today.

'_Look! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!'_ I chanted happily in my brain.

'_Yeah what an accomplishment. 7 steps. Slow down speedy._' My brain said sarcastically.

"Hush!" I whispered loudly as I concentrated on making my feet move.

"Who are you talking to?" A new voice said. I quickly looked over to the speaker. Perhaps a little too quickly, as the next thing I knew, I was falling off the ladder.

"GAAAH!" I yelped before hitting the thin layer of carpeting. I quickly got shot up ignoring the pain in my hips and butt to identify the new…identity. My eyes were immediately drawn to his hair. It was a pinkish brown. The only person who could have that hair color was, you guessed it, Marluxia. But…why did his hair have to be pink? Though it was kinda cool looking. I just hate the color pink in general. It was a sign of a prep and I hated preps. Marluxia stood there with a book in his hand. Was he in here the whole time? Watching me make a fool of myself? Probably. And what was he doing trying to read in the dark? It's not good for the eyes. That's how I ruined mine.

"I was talking to myself." I said. Marluxia just looked at me. I didn't really know anything about Marluxia. Just that he tried to overthrow the Organization and that he worked with flowers. So wait why is he back in the Organization if he tried to take over it? Hmm. Nothing makes sense anymore so im not even going to try. You have to watch out for those flowers. They're badass! But aside from his sissy choice in weapons, he was HAWT! He gets +2 for being hott and +2 for having badass flowers.

"So what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Just exploring. This is really cool! I love to read! I'm super psyched!" I exclaimed happily looking around. I then bounded off to some book section leaving Marluxia behind. I eagerly searched for a book that might interest me, to take back to my room.

'_What to choose, what to choose.'_ I thought. At the moment, I was deciding to be indecisive.

'_Robotics And You…no thanks, boring._' I thought. Moving on to the next section.

"_Sales For Dummies_." I read aloud from a book title. I pressed my lips in a tight line and nodded slightly. Yup I'm gonna school myself in sales.

"_King Arthur."_ I read from the next book. None of these books seemed to be in any particular order. How were you supposed to find anything?

"That's a good one." Someone said to my left. It was Marluxia taking a book off the shelf.

"I know. I've read it. I thought the Old English was hard to make out though." I explained.

"It is if you're a beginner." Marluxia explained flipping through the pages of the current book in his hands.

"Yea I know. I took a class on British Literature. Stupid Old English. Making me all confused. I spent most of my time either drawing or working on Sudoku puzzles." I explained. Marluxia nodded as if he understood.

"Zexion likes Sudoku as well." He explained placing the book onto the shelf and scooting somewhat closer to me. I didn't feel threatened. I wasn't threatening him after all. Not that I could be threatening anyway. Oh boy! I found a fellow Sudoku-er!

"So where did all of these books come from?" I asked taking a book about dinosaurs off the shelf. Oh! Pretty pictures.

"Most of them were already here. Others came from Ansem." He explained walking past me to the other end of the bookcase.

"There you are!" Someone interrupted. I looked to see Xigbar standing there, looking extremely frazzled. What on earth had been doing?

" Uh…yeah! Here I am!" I said with false enthusiasm. Marluxia and I watched as Xigbar approached.

"What do you think your doing just up and leaving your room?" Xigbar asked.

"Umm…up and leaving my room." I pointed out as if it were obvious. Xigbar's eye twitched.

"Well it's time for you to go back to your room now." He said grabbing my wrist and started to drag me out. Did everyone have an obsession with dragging me around? I'm perfectly capable of walking around on my own. Though whenever I did walk, I tended to run away.

"Hey wait! Can I grab a book first?" I asked. Xigbar didn't answer. He didn't even give it a thought but proceeded to drag me out of the library.

"Come on! I just want to grab a book. One book! Is that too much to ask?!" I complained as I tried to pry his hand off of my wrist.

'_God damnit! Let GO!'_ I screamed in my mind. At that point, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

**CHOMP**

"OW! HEY LET GO!" Xigbar yelled trying to shake me off.

'_Ew his hand tastes like salt!'_ I thought trying to stay on.

"You might have rabies or something!" he yelled. I could hear Marluxia chuckling quietly in the background. Well at least someone thought it was funny. I finally let go.

"Ugh what a nasty flavor!" I said as I tried to hack up all the Xigbar germs that were now infecting my mouth. Who has some mouthwash that I can use? I turned to walk back to a shelf.

"Where do you think your going?" Xigbar yelled reaching for my wrist again. I quickly dodged him.

"Xigbar, just let her pick out a book." Marluxia said, not looking at either of us. Xigbar sighed loudly.

"Fine. But just one." He said.

"Thank you your Majesty. You are truly generous to bestow a book upon this lowly servant." I said beginning to frantically search the aisles for a book that would keep me somewhat interested. I could hear Xigbar tapping his foot with impatience as I searched. By now, I was gauging a book's interestingness by the picture on the cover.

'_Oh that's a pretty picture!'_ I thought as I picked up a book that had a multi colored lion on it. I didn't even bother to read the title. But there wasn't a title on the cover anyway.

"Ok I'm ready now." I announced as I emerged from the shelves.

"Finally!" Xigbar said. He reached for my wrist again.

"I CAN WALK PERFECTLY FINE ON MY OWN!" I yelled. He snapped his hand back and instead, just motioned for me to follow him. Since I didn't feel like causing any more trouble tonight, I followed him without question.

"See ya Marluxia! Nice talkin' to ya'!" I yelled back at him. If I had turned around, I would have seen him nod in my general direction.

Upon arriving in my room, I quickly walked over to my floor mat and sat on it. I saw something skittering around on the corner.

"George! Look! I got us a book to read!" I almost shrieked in excitement. I lay down on my stomach and opened the book to the title page.

"_Master The Jungle Of The Stock Market."_ I read aloud. I bit my lip. The last thing I needed right now, was to read about the most boring subject on earth: Money.

"God damn it! What the hell!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Watch the language princess!" Demyx yelled from the other side of the door. He must have been just passing by because nothing else was heard. I completely ignored his request and continued to spew out obscenities for the next 5 minutes.

I stood on one side of the room. The book, on the other. I was treating it like it was my worst enemy. Economics class was after all, the great sleep depriver in high school. I busted my butt in that class just to pass with a B! I would be damned if I was going to read a book about my most hated subject. I even thought that Math was better. And that is saying something especially when it was coming from me. George flew himself up to me and landed on my shoulder. He seemed to watch the book with me. Stupid deceiving colorful picture! I wish I could burn the damn book. Except I didn't have anything to start a fire with. Hey! Axel likes fire! Where are you Axel?!

In the end, out of sheer boredom, I ended up reading 5 extremely long, boring chapters out of it. That book was gonna go to hell. And it was gonna burn slowly. As if on cue, George spit out a little ball of fire! Maybe the size of a couple pieces of confetti!

"Gah! When did you learn to do that George?!" I yelped in raw astonishment. He chirped at me. Awww! How cute!

"You have now been admitted into Megan's Uberly Awesome World Domination Club! You are my first minion! Welcome aboard!" I said happily. George chirped again. I then grinned evilly at the book.

I ripped the bed mat from under the book, set the mat a reasonable distance away and opened to a random page.

"Hmm…the paper seems dry enough." I said aloud, feeling the texture of the paper. "Alright George…do your worst!" I said darkly while backing up. As if George could actually understand me, he flew to the ground, got up onto the book, and spewed out a little ball of flame. It took several tries to get it lit but, alas, it was burning!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" I laughed manically as I threw my hands into the air. Never give paper to a pyro. If George could laugh, I'm sure that he would be right now. Instead, he chattered happily on my shoulder. Not only had I gotten rid of the evil book, but I had also provided myself with a source of temporary light, as it used to be pitch black in my room. Maybe I should do a tribal dance or something. The door suddenly flew open.

There stood Zexion and the rest of the residents.

"What on earth are you doing?" Zexion asked loudly. He was in the front as if he was the spokesman.

"I'm having a book burning! Any other books that you would like to burn?" I asked crazily. I think the smoke had gotten to me.

"Good thing you could smell the smoke early Zexy. She probably would have burnt the whole castle to the ground." Demyx said.

"Marble doesn't burn genius. And don't call me Zexy." Zexion, or "Zexy" retorted. Curse Zexy and his uberly awesome sense of smell. Zexion covered his nose with his sleeve as another plume of smoke billowed out of the room. Apparently, the smell of smoke really irritated his hyper active nose. The rest of the Organization crammed together to see what on earth I was doing. Xemnas, Saix and Maleficent weren't there. Apparently, they weren't to be bothered with such trivial matters as a book burning. For all I knew, Maleficent probably saw it in her mirror and decided to let the Organization handle it. And I guess Saix was just too cool for me.

"Where on earth did you get the materials to make a fire?" Xigbar asked. Everyone immediately looked at Axel. Axel looked at all of their faces.

"Don't look at me! I was nowhere near the psycho." He explained, holding his hands up in surrender. Everyone looked back at me. I was now talking to the book that was slowly becoming a pile of ashes.

"You have gone to meet your maker! You are an ex-book! You are pushing up daises! You cease to exist! You are deader than a doornail!" I said loudly while pointing threateningly at the book. By the way, how dead is a doornail?

"What book did you burn?" Demyx asked trying to see over Zexion's head.

"I donno."

"Did you even read it?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes."

"Well what was it about?"

"If you want to know about commodities, I'm your go to girl. I can also teach you how to find the best deal on Wall Street. Oh and if you need help trying to decide what company to invest in, I can tell you. Google is very big in the Blue Chips right now. So if you want to sell one of their stocks, sell now." I explained to them. They all stared at me.

"I think it was a book about the Stock market." Demyx said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I said as I hunched down and blew on the fire. It was going out! The book wasn't completely burned yet! I will not rest until it is a pile of soot on the floor!

"You know what…lets just…leave her." Xaldin chuckled nervously. The others looked at me for a moment. The fire roared back to life.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!" I yelled with a crazed look in my eye. The rest nodded in agreement and quickly shut the door to leave me to my own pyromaniac activities. After all, why did they have a book about the Stock Market? It was in a completely different world.

* * *

**i have fish in my dorm room now! squee! i am proud to say that i got them at Walmart! i used to have 4 but one of them died the first day i got him and the other one over ate and basically exploded! so now there are only 2 left. The ones that are alive are named Bob and Burkey. the ones that died were Vertigo and Midget. Vertigo was retarded and im pretty sure that he was a hunchback. midget was just small and ate too much lol. i love my guppys cant u tell? im going to go back to Walmart and slap them with my dead guppys and demand that they give me new ones that wont die! lol**


	7. Of CocoaPuffs and Cards

**Weee!!! I just got done hanging xmas lights all over in my dorm room! its purdy now!!! squee!! OMG i finally got my Cloud action figure!!! Arigato K-san!!!! So now my collection includes Sephiroth, Cloud and AXEL!!!! squee. i think that the company who makes them should make all of Organziation XIII! they would make a heap of money!! i would want Demyx and Sexy Zexy and maybe Marluxia just for shits and giggles. lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cocopuffs and Cards**

I had cramps all over. The floor is not comfortable to sleep on. Last night, after the book burning, I fell asleep next to the fire, not even making it to the mat. I'm surprised I didn't burn my hair.

"Ow." I said as my back cracked a couple times.

"What are you a 90 year old woman?" Axel asked from the shadows.

"GAH!" I yelped "Don't do that!" I yelled now extremely frazzled. I heard him laugh. I looked at him. He was leaning casually on the wall with his eyes closed.

'_Why does he have to look so cool but be such a jerk?'_ I thought.

'_Because he's low on the coolness scale. By the way, how does the scale stand as of today?_' My brain asked.

'Hmmm…_' _I thought_. '_ I never really thought about it. Well I guess it would go something like this:

Demyx: 68

Marluxia: 57

Axel: 55

Zexion: 49

Xigbar: 39

Xaldin: 32

Saix: 23

Xemnas: 15

Maleficent: -10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Yup I think that's all of them so far I think._'_ I thought

'_Haha! Axel is lower than Marluxia!_' My mind laughed.

'Yea. He better get his rear in gear if he wants to pass up Mar. And he's got a ways to go if he wants to catch up with Demyx.' I laughed in my head.

"Sooo…all of us are wondering about the reason that you burnt that book?" he asked getting off the wall and walking over to me. I stood up and stretched.

"Well. You should never give paper to a pyro. That's always a no-no. I like to burn things." I explained. He should understand. I mean, it is pyro to pryo here.

"You? You like to burn things?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And so do you!" I said pointing at him.

"Yes. Especially people." He said nonchalantly looking off somewhere else.

Did he just say that? What a psycho! My eye twitched. I hate it when my eye twitches. It feels funny.

"Well come on. Lets go get you some food." He said walking back to the door.

"What about the three hour thingy?"

"This doesn't count."

"How do you know?"

"Because I said it doesn't count. Now come on!" he said waiting by the door. Food? I like food! I quickly ran up to catch up with him.

God dammit will you slow down?! Axel was literally power walking down the hallways to the kitchens. I basically had to jog to keep up with him. My calves were on fire! We arrived at the kitchen doors and Axel threw them open. It was a very dramatic entrance. Demyx and Zexion, who were in the kitchen at the time, looked up. Demyx began to choke on whatever he was eating and began to cough. Eventually he made a horrible hacking noise and got it up.

"Eww!" I laughed. Demyx turned red but laughed a little as well.

"Have whatever you find in the shelves." Axel said taking a seat next to Demyx and putting his feet up on the table.

"Eww don't put your feet on there! People have to eat off that." I said voicing my dislike. He simply shrugged and went on with making fun of Demyx. I think that they liked making fun of Demyx. He was an easy target after all. I wandered around the kitchen, searching for sustenance. It wasn't easy. There wasn't much there. I think they needed to go shopping. They should hit up that Wal-Mart. I'm serious! There has to be a Wal-Mart around here somewhere!

After a few minutes of searching, I found something that I thought that I would never see here! Not in a million years!

"Le gasp!" I exclaimed. They all turned to look at me.

"Cocopuffs!!!" I squealed hugging the box to my chest and smiling broadly.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you. Those are Xigbar's." Zexion said, looking at me through his emo bangs. I was saddened. I could never get my bangs to do the emo flip! What makes his so special that it can do that?!! Well…he is a video game character. And video game characters, along with Anime people, are allowed to have gravity-defying hair. Which would explain Axel and Cloud's hair.

"It's not like he counts them or anything. I'm sure he wont care if I have a bowl." They were silent as the looked at one another. I connected the dots.

"Wait…so he actually does?"

"Not exactly. But he has this uncanny ablitlity to sense when someone has eaten them. Then he freaks out!" Demyx explained.

"So what does he do then? Does he hunt you down or something?" I asked. More silence.

"Oh." Was my reply.

"I've seen it. Its very tragic." Zexion said. I realized now that the Emo was actually very easy to get along with and he made me laugh. He gets a +2 for being a cool emo. I believe that put him at a 51 now. Axel better work harder if he ever wants to climb the scales of coolness. They watched me, as I appeared to reconsider eating the Holy Cocopuffs of Xigbar. I put the box on the table and it appeared that I had reconsidered but then I went to grab a bowl. I grabbed a spoon, and the milk and returned to the table. I shoved Axel's feet off the table, they were right where I wanted to eat after all, and proceeded to take all the necessary steps to make sure that I had breakfast.

Pour cereal in bowl

Pour milk onto cereal

Spoon up some cereal

Put spoon in mouth

Remove spoon

Enjoy the chocolaty taste while chewing

Swallow

Repeat

Nothing interesting happened for a few minutes. Zexion looked like he was sleeping, Axel was picking stuff out of his teeth, and Demyx was doing the little puzzles on the back of the Cocopuffs box. Silly Demyx.

"You might want to hurry up and eat those. Xigbar is coming this way." Zexion said sniffing the air. That sounds so weird.

"Let him come. I'll tame the beast. Just you watch. Oh and Axel before I forget, Zexion just got a +2 on the scale. He's only 4 points behind you." I said before shoving the spoon in my mouth.

"Oh really?" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Demyx asked, taking a break from the mind challenging puzzles.

"I call it the Coolness Factor. It measures how cool you are by a point system." I explained. Zexion looked at me like I was crazy. I thought that we had already determined that I was?

"Am I on it?" Demyx asked excitedly. He wanted to know how cool he was.

"Yes. Currently, you Demyx, are in the lead." I said drowning a couple Cocopuffs in milk.

"Score!" he yelled victoriously.

"Letsee. Demyx is first. Then it's Marluxia. Then Axel. Then Zexion. Then Xigbar. Next is Xaldin. Then comes Saix. Following him is Xemnas. And bringing up the rear is Malefecent." I explained.

"How does it feel to be behind the flower girl Axel?" Zexion snickered.

"Yeah how does that work?" Axel asked "And how is Demyx at the top?"

"As the point giver outer, I am not allowed to explain my reasoning." I said playing with my cereal. The door banged open again to reveal Xigbar with a bad case of bed head. He trudged in a few steps.

"Good morning!" Demyx said cheerily to mock him. Xigbar grunted. Someone wasn't awake quite yet. He drowsily looked at the room's occupants until his eyes, or eye in this case, came to a stop on the cereal box. He then looked to my bowl, which had a few survivors floating about the surface.

"Hey those are mine!" he yelled pointing at me threateningly.

"Yes. They are very tasty too."

"No one is allowed to eat those but me! NOBODY!" He thundered.

"Well aren't you just a bright, little ray of sunshine!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Demyx chuckled. By the way that Xigbar's eye was twitching, the war had begun. I quickly stood up and grabbed the box out of Demyx's hand.

"My chocolate! I'm a chronic chocoholic! I need chocolate to survive!" I yelled hugging the box to my chest.

"SO DO I!" Xigbar yelled. Oh….um…..alrighty then.

"GIVE ME THE BOX!" he yelled.

"Looks like someone has a bad case of the Mondays." I teased. God how I loved the movie Office Space. It was right up there with Tommy Boy.

"Its actually Wednesday." Zexion offered.

"Hush!" I whispered angrily. I reached into the box and pulled out a single Cocopuff.

"Fear the wrath of your own Cocopuff used against you!" I said flicking it at Xigbar. It hit his chest.

"Are you cookoo in the head?" Demyx asked.

"I'm cookoo for Cocopuffs." I said. Did you like that? I think it was witty. Lets venture into Xigbar's mind for a moment shall we?

'_God what a bitch! I want my chocolate. I wish I knew her weaknesses so I could use them against her. Can I just kill her? Though that does seem a bit extreme for eating cereal. But…its MY cereal!'_ Very special Xigbar, very special.

"I challenge you!" he said threatening me with a finger.

"To what?" I asked completely confused. It wasn't fighting or anything was it? Because then I would get pwned! Please be something I have a chance at winning. I wouldn't care though, I wasn't going to hold the chocolate hostage. I was going to give them back…eventually.

"Umm…" he seemed to have trouble thinking of something.

"I challenge you to Speed!" he blurted. I cocked my head to the side.

"The card game or the drug?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"The card game."

"Erm…ok."

"I'll grab some cards. You wait there. If you lay one hand on that cereal, I'll get you!" he said walking out the door.

"He must really want those Cocopuffs." Demyx said.

"Do you even know how to play?" Axel asked, putting his feet on the table again.

"Yes. I play it all the time at home." I explained. I didn't tell them that even though I played it a lot, I sucked at it. I always got pwned! Dammit.

Xigbar returned with the deck of cards. He probably ripped them off Luxord. It seems that on the way, he was able to fix his hair as it was gathered neatly back in the ponytail. He took a seat next to Zexion as I wedged myself in between Axel and Demyx. After I pushed Axels feet off the table again, Xigbar began to set the game up. He let me pick my deck and I got myself situated.

"Ready?"

"WAIT!" I said loudly as I tried to get the cards all organized like in my hand. I was the slowest person alive when it came to doing things with cards. Especially dealing. I was also still trying to learn the bridge thingy when you shuffled. For some reason, I was retarded when it came to that. Finally ready, I placed my empty hand on the right hand stack, ready to turn the first card over.

"Go!" Xigbar exclaimed and we flipped the cards over.

The game was super duper intense!

'_My god will you slow down so I can have a chance to lay a card down!'_ I thought angrily as I watched his hands fly. They were giving my eyes seizures! He was almost through his whole deck and I hadn't even laid a card down!

"Lay a card down!" Demyx cheered, getting into the game.

"I-I-I can't!" I stuttered as I fought Xigbar's card to get on the card first.

"HAHA! My 7 of diamonds just pwned your 5 of spades!" I yelled victoriously as I celebrated the laying of my first card. However, his luck ran out and he got stuck. He had one card left, and apparently, he couldn't lay it down. I kept going.

'_2 cards! 3! 4! 5!!'_ I thought excitedly as I was able to keep going while he waited for a chance to go. I had gotten to lay down about 15 cards, while Xigbar waited the whole time, when I finally got stuck with only 5 cards left. I put my hand on the right deck and we flipped the cards. With speed almost faster than the human eye could detect, he laid his final card down. He sat there with his arms crossed and a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Dammit!" I cussed loudly.

"Quiet! You'll wake the others up." Zexion said flipping a piece of his hair around.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 6 in the morning." Axel said rubbing a crusty out of his eye. Eww.

"Holy hell! 6 in the morning?! I'm going back to bed!" I said getting out of my chair.

"You might as well just stay up." Zexion said as he leaned back to get away from Xigbar's reach for the Cocopuffs.

"No that's crazy talk! I blame you Axel!" I said taking my bowl to he sink.

"I didn't wake you up. You did that on your own." He said with his eyes closed.

"Because I felt someone staring at me! It's hard to sleep when there was someone staring at you. And its down right creepy!"

"Why were you in her room?" Demyx asked, wishing he could finish reading the jokes on the cereal box.

"I was bored and I needed something to do."

"So you came into my room?" I said looking at him.

"I had to make sure that you didn't start another wildfire." He explained.

"Sure whatever. You probably came in to molest me!" I said as I chuckled.

"What? I just told you I was making sure that you didn't start a fire again. You had all of the equipment to start one, or so it appeared. Maleficent will not be pleased when she hears about your book burning." He explained evilly. So she didn't know. Well my friend Axel, we can't let her know now can we? No it simply wouldn't do. Prepare yourself Axel, for the mother of all comebacks!

"If you tell on me I'm saying that you raped me!" I said pointing at him.

"I didn't rape you!"

"I know. But you had the equipment!" I said smiling evilly. OH BURN! I just totally pwned you Axel! The men were silent in shock. The only sound that could be heard was of Zexion shuffling the cards.

"Tootles!" I said as I happily waved at them as I walked out the door and hopefully in the direction of my room to go back to bed. Lets check in with the guys that I had just stunned into oblivion….lol! A hidden joke!

"Did she just say that?!" Xigbar asked, spoon midway to his mouth.

"You gotta admit…that was a good comeback." Zexion said examining the ace of hearts. Demyx was rolling on the floor with laughter. Xigbar caught on and was almost snorting milk out his nose. Axel looked like he wanted to burn something.

"She's not gonna get away with that!" he said clenching his fists. A fiery temper for the fire wielder.

"You can't torch her Axel." Zexion said giving him a piece of bread. Axel yanked the bread from his hands and immediately set it on fire. Toast anyone?

"I know. I was just thinking of setting her hair on fire." He said motioning for another piece of bread to burn until it became a small, pile, of blackened crumbs.

"I don't recommend it." Xigbar said. "You know how girls are about their hair. Larxene just about throttled you when you set one of her little antennae things on fire."

"Thank god she quit the Organization. She scared me." Demyx said.

"That was an accident." Axel said, not wanting to bring it up. And frankly, because the authoress is lazy, didn't want to either.

"Even Marluxia is incredibly neurotic about his hair." Xigbar said.

"Ok well then I'll have to think of something else…" he thought with an evil glint in his bright green eyes. Stay away from me Axel!

* * *

**if you don't get the equipment joke, go up to where axel is saying that he went in to make sure i didnt start a fire again. i planted an equipment line in there and then i just turn around and shove it in his face. lol. Sometimes if ur really lucky, someone will set u up for this. i havent gotten to say it yet. i**** have a strong craving for subway at the moment...i'm to lazy to go walk the 4 blocks to get it. would have had this chap up yesterday if hadn't been for Fanfic. It kept twarting my plans. It wudnt let me submit it. mrah. i was almost kicked out of Walmart yesterday. I was looking at a bottle of fake blood and i accidently dropped it and it burst and it went everywhere. i basically ran like the dickens. The one worker who saw me wasn't that happy with me. lol. i like having adventures in walmart. a couple days ago, my friends and i all went in, grabbed folding chairs from the sporting equipment, stuck them in front of the big screen tv, sat in them, and proceeded to watch Over the Hedge. Lol. hehehe it was funny. There is nothing to do in menomonie but go to walmart. its so boring on the weekends here that im afraid i might become emo. I dont have anything against emos. I actually know some pretty cool emos. **


	8. Sesshomaru Wannabes

**its almost xmas break!!! squee!! a whole month to sit and do nothing!! im ready and super psyched! i almost got ran over by my teacher today. he was riding his bike to class when he passed me and my friends and he came within 5 inches of hitting me!! thats the second time hes done that to me. i think he does it on purpose cuz im such a smartass to him. lol. one day i just wanna jam a stick in the tire spokes and see what happens to him. i know...im a bit sadistic. lol**

* * *

**  
****Chapter 8: Sesshomaru Wannabes and Super Secret Spy Skills**

"Hey. Wake up." A voice said. This voice, of which sounded a lot like Saix's, was trying to wake me from my peaceful sleep. No! You will never wake me up.

'_Not unless you kiss me!'_ my inner fangirl yelled. I slapped the retarded fangirl and she ran away crying. I would have a serious talk with her when I had the time. It would cover such topics like when it was the proper time for her to show up, and when she should just keep her perverted thoughts, and sometimes images, to herself. But anyway, back to me trying to remain asleep. I felt a nudge from what was probably his boot, on my back.

"I know you're awake."

"No I'm not." I said.

'_What are you doing you friggen retard! You just blew it!'_ my mind screeched. I swear I have like, 4 minds crammed into one head. My first mind, was my normal, usually calm and down to earth self. The 2nd was the mind that thought things that I was to afraid to say in front of other people and basically oozed sarcasm. You know the stuff. Like when you are trying to calmly tell the McDonalds drive thru what you want for the 15th time while inside your screaming at the person to get a pair of fucking hearing aids and grow something called a brain. That kind of stuff. The 3rd mind is my fangirl mind. Which, surprisingly hadn't shown up much in this story. My 4th mind, was my perverted mind. That only came out when I was super super tired.

"Yes you are."

"Damn." I said finally opening my eyes.

"Get up already. Its 10:45." Saix said.

"Why?"

"Maleficent and Xemnas want to see you." He said, growing aggravated with my attitude.

"Tell them that they can go to hell." I said. I was not a morning person. And everyone who knew me well, knew that and usually didn't try to make me do anything productive before 11:00 am. Except for school. But school is evil. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Especially to Saix. He grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt, and forced me to my feet.

"All right all right I'm coming." I said slapping his hand away. He glared at me but walked out of the room. I followed him. I knew better than to get on the bad side of Saix. Did Saix even have a good side? I walked through the maze of hallways behind Saix. I thought about trying to make conversation with Saix but what was there to talk about? How 'bout that weather? It's a beautiful cloudy day! A small amount of bastard fell today. However it was in a very concentrated area. This concentrated area was walking in front of me.

We arrived in front of the door. Saix opened the door, let me pass, and then stepped in behind me. Maleficent was sitting in a large chair while Xemnas was standing in front of a large window, staring into space. Saix hung back by the door.

"You will refrain from wandering aimlessly for more than the designated amount of time around the castle in the future." Xemnas said.

"I can't help it! I can't stay cooped up in a room forever. I have to be able to move around." I voiced meekly. It was nerve racking being in a room with a lunatic witch, a crazed…Nobody, and a creepy elf all at the same time.

"That's what the 3 hours are for. And so far today, you have already used up an hour. Make the others count." Xemnas said.

"But Axel said that that hour didn't count!" I said, my voice growing louder.

"Don't listen to Axel. He is not to be trusted." Xemnas said finally turning. I stared at him. He was so weird looking. It looked like he went tanning! His skin color was soo much darker than everyone else's.

"That aside, we need some information from you." Maleficent said, slowly getting out of the chair. What kind of info?

"What is your birth year?" She asked. That was all they wanted? Why?

"1988." I said. I suddenly remembered that note that Demyx read aloud when he first came to get me. It said I was 18. They must have already known my birth year. Why did they need it again? Xemnas nodded and stepped over to a desk in the left corner of the room. He picked up a piece of paper. His eyes quickly scanned over the text on it. He nodded in approval of something.

"Electricity." He said suddenly. He looked over at me. Was that directed to me? What did electricity have to do with anything?

"You're first elemental power is electricity." He explained, seeing the confused look I had plastered on my face.

'_Uhhh…I have a power? Since when?_' I thought.

"We have yet to figure out your second power." Maleficent said walking closer to Xemnas. I raised a brow. At the moment, I felt like bashing my head against a wall to make myself have short-term memory loss.

"Because you are a Princess of Heart, you do not hold the power to control the Heartless like other people if they were removed of their hearts. And you never will be able to control them. To compensate for this, you have been given an extra power. Your first power is electricity." Maleficent explained looking over Xemnas' shoulder at the paper he held in his hand. If I didn't know any better, I would almost say that they almost looked like that they were dating.

'_OMG that would be a pairing from fanfiction hell!'_ My fangirl gasped. Her again!

'Look something shiny!' my mind yelled.

'_Where?!'_ the fangirl yelled looking around excitedly.

'Over there! It just went into the Logic department! Go get it!'

'_Ok!_' the fan girl yelled starting to run after it.

"How did you figure all of this out?" I asked.

"Vexen can be very helpful." Maleficent said. "He was able to research the dark princesses. He figured out that the 1st power was able to be found by the princess's birth year." Maleficent explained. Where was this Vexen? I think I would need to go and have a talk with him and get some answers. Maybe I could, gulp, get Saix to take me. The very thought makes me shudder.

"You may go." Maleficent said waving me off with a flick of the wrist. I blinked and quickly left the room. Ok what should I do now? Should I go sit in my room and let this all sink in or should I go off to find Vexen? After a moment of pondering, I decided that I should go find Vexen. If I didn't do it now, I would never do it 'cause I'm lazy. Now if I only knew where he was. Hopefully, I would run across someone to lead me to him.

I should have a Marauder's Map like in Harry Potter. That way, I could know where every one was, anywhere, every second, of every day. The more I thought about what Maleficent said, the more it made sense. Nobodies, like the ones living here could do 3 main things. They could control a special clan of Heartless that met their needs, held a weapon of some kind, and were able to control some element. Some were able to do something else. Like Demyx was able to clone himself with water. Or Saix and how he goes berserk. Ok so if my elemental control is electricity, which leaves another power to obtain since the Heartless army was factored out. Wait! What makes me think that I have the same amount of powers as a Nobody? I could be totally different. I was going to defiantly ask Vexen this. For now though, just for the sake of my sanity, I was going to assume that I had the same amount as a Nobody. I suddenly heard someone walking ahead of me. I was approaching a little...intersection I'll say, in the hallway, and saw Zexion walk across it. He can take me!

"Hey Zexion!" I called before he disappeared down the hall. He stopped and looked at me through his emo bangs. I'm jealous of those. I could do that with mine if I didn't have that stupid cowlick on the right side of my hairline. Why couldn't it be on the back of my head?

"I've got a favor to ask." I said approaching him. He looked suspicious. Apparently, he didn't like to do favors.

"Can you take me to see Vexen?" I asked. He blinked a few times.

"No." he said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. But you can if you want. He's all the way down on the lowest basement floor." He explained. "It's the hallway to your right, last door on the left." He said as he began to continue on his way.

"Come with me!" I said reaching out to tug on his sleeve but I ended up missing.

"I told you…no." he said firmly.

"I can't go by myself! I'm a girl. Us girls always travel in packs! Safety in numbers is our philosophy on life." I explained. It's true! Have you ever noticed that we can never go to the bathroom by ourselves? We have to have our chicas with us incase something happens. Moral support, you know?

"What, afraid of the dark?" he smirked.

"No… just come with me! I just have to ask him some stuff. It won't take long at all I promise!" I pleaded. He looked like he was going to say no.

"Pwease?" I pleaded, adding in the cute factor and also a small tug on his sleeve. He sighed.

"Fine. But we're not gonna stay long." He said.

"Squee! Thank you!" I said, suddenly glomping him. Zexion stiffened. Oops! Forgot about how awkward being glomped by someone you don't know is. In case any of you are wondering, it is extremely awkward. I immediately let go of him. He was slightly glaring at me. Oh no! I've offended The Emo! I've disgraced him with my touch! LOL!

"Sorry! I got excited. Forget it happened." I apologized.

"Already forgot it. Come on lets get this over with." He said walking down a different hall. I quickly fell instep next to him.

We made it into the scary, windowless corridor. Then we found the last door on the left, just like Zexy said. Zexy knocked on the door. Silence greeted us.

"Is he there?" I asked.

"He never leaves. Just give it a few minutes." Zexion sighed impatiently. Minutes ticked by and there was no sign of movement of the door. I decided to take it upon myself to knock. The door was opened almost immediately after I retracted my hand. There stood Vexen, who was at the moment, looking very pissed.

"Zexion? What is it?" he asked coldly, completely ignoring me.

"I don't know. Ask her. She's the one who wanted to come down here." He said crossing his arms and looking away from both of us. Vexen looked down at me. He…was scary!

'_So he's the Chilly Academic or whatever they call him. Sesshomaru wannabe!!_' I thought. Ok I have no idea how to talk to someone like him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Umm…I have some questions I need to ask you." I said meekly.

"About what?"

"Erm…my element." I said. Zexion turned to look at me slightly while Vexen blinked at me. He then slowly stepped to the side.

"Come in." He said. I slowly walked in, Zexion following me. Zexion walked over to the nearest chair and sat in it. The room was white. Again, what's with that nasty white? Half of the room appeared to be a laboratory of some kind. Chemicals were boiling on Bunsen burners and there was a large cabinet filled with little vials of things that were probably hazardous to my health. The rest was a library that had a large desk in the middle that was stacked with books and littered with papers.

"What are your questions? Hurry up I don't have all day." He said going to his desk and shuffling papers about.

"Ok um…do I have the same amount of abilities as the Nobodies except for the controlling of the Heartless?"

"Yes." He said simply. How very Sesshomaru-esque.

"Would you care to elaborate?" I asked. I'm not that easily satisfied.

"Not really." He said as he wrote something down on a paper. Oh you don't do you? Well I command you to! Don't make me use my uberly awesome Princess of Darkness authority!

"I am unsure of why you do at the moment." He explained. Where is all of this stuff written? In a secret knowledge base 10 feet underground, heavily guarded by mole people?

"Next question." He prompted opening a book. Slow down so I can actually think of them!

"How did you know that my element is electricity?"

"Easy. The elemental powers follow a cycle. There are 12 elements that are known so far. Every 7 years they rotate. Not everyone has powers however. Princesses, wizards and witches, and the more powerful Nobodies are the only ones known to have powers. Princesses are the only ones whose powers are calculated by their birth year. Yours happened to fall into the slot of electricity." He explained. Gah! So confusing! My poor little brain!

"Next."

"Uhh…hang on…how can I activate this element?"

"Strong emotion. This is something you must learn on your own as we don't remember enough about emotions and would be unable to teach you. We only remember what it felt like." Vexen explained, finally taking a minute out of his busy schedule to actually look at me.

"So what does a dark princess actually do?"

"You are not a dark princess. You are referred to more commonly as a Twilight Princess. A Princess whose heart holds both light and darkness. Unlike the other Princesses of Heart, whose hearts are made up almost completely of light, yours has equal amounts of darkness and light. A Twilight Princess's job is to hold the darkness that would normally be found in the Princesses of Light's hearts." Vexen explained scribbling a note in the margin of a book. Oh great! So I'm like the outcast of the Princesses. I feel so loved now. Why do I have to carry their darkness? Why couldn't they do that themselves? They're freeloaders! That's what they are!

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends."

"I've never seen the other princesses' powers." I explained.

"They have them, they just choose to ignore them."

"When will you be able to figure out the rest of my abilities?" I asked. I got a really icy glare in return. Ok no pressure! Calm down Sesshy-kins!!

"Ok well that's all I got for now." I said. Vexen nodded and walked into another room. Ok…goodbye to you to. I turned to Zexion.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup." I said walking to the door. Now all I have to do is absorb all of this. Being that it was summer, my brain had been slowed by all of the anime, pocky, and caffeine. This might take awhile.

While walking down the halls, I hadn't noticed that Zexion had left me to go do whatever he was going to do before I bugged him to come with me. I was confident that I could find it though. I felt something tickle the back of my neck. I immediately thrashed about and brushed the back of my neck trying to get rid of whatever it was. Once it stopped, I turned to look at whatever I had smacked.

"GAH!" I yelped immediately dropping to the ground.

'_Oh no! I killed George!'_ I screamed in my head. It was indeed George who was lying on his back on the floor. Not moving.

"George?!! Are you dead?" I almost yelled. The tiny insect didn't move.

'_Maybe…he's just…unconscious!'_ my mind reasoned. Can a bug become unconscious? I hope so! Everyone who knew me well enough, knew that they should never touch the back of my neck if I didn't know that they were there. The same with my right shoulder. If you poked the point in my right shoulder where the shoulder meets the neck, I freak out! I don't know. I just find it very creepy.

'Quick! Call 911!' I exclaimed.

'_And say what? Help me my bug isn't breathing? I'm sure they would love you._' My mind retorted_. 'You didn't even bring your cell phone with you! And I doubt that they have phones here.'_ I actually don't know if they have phones in the game. I've never seen them used. But I think that I will assume that there are some somewhere. They have computers after all!

'Well I couldn't really grab it could I? I was in the middle of being kidnapped!' I shrieked back at it.

'_You probably don't have service here anyways…' _

'Just stop talking!'

'_Well aren't we crabby this morning. What happened to all of the energy that you had at 6 in the morning?'_

'Saix killed it.' I replied. One of George's legs twitched! He's alive!!

"George?!!" I asked bending down to where I was almost kissing the floor. After a few more minutes of struggling, George was back on his feet and looking at me with his 1000 lens eyes.

"He lives!" I said quickly shooting up into a kneeling position and throwing my arms triumphantly up into the air. George tittered. I'm sorry, I don't speak bug. But don't tell everyone else that. They think that I can. Keep on the down low. George spzzed up to my head and nestled himself on the top of it. I sat my butt back on the floor and crossed my legs. I squeed quietly. For some reason, I was really happy now that George was here.

"Hey!" a voice said. I looked up to see Demyx. I smiled.

"Hola." I replied.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It means hello in Spanish. It's a language from my world." I explained still maintaining my position on the floor. Demyx cocked his head to the side. Yup, I had lost him.

"Whatever but yeah you're supposed to come with me." He said scratching his head.

"Why?"

"So you can grab stuff from your house."

"Really?!" I jumped up excitedly, causing George to fly off.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Demyx asked with a smile.

"Heck yes I am! Come on stop wasting time! Lets go!" I said starting to run off down the hall in my excitement and rounding a corner. Demyx stood there, wondering on how I could pull that much energy out at one time. Oh no! I forgot something! Besides Demyx. I quickly slammed on the breaks, turned around, and ran back the way I came. Demyx watched me appear at breakneck speed and skid to the stop.

"Forgot something." I said panting.

"I would say so. An Organization member is the only one who can get you there." He said.

"Yeah that but I forgot George!" I said squatting down and letting George crawl onto my finger.

"Who?" I forgot that Demyx hadn't met George yet.

"George!" I said holding the bug up to his face. "The inventor of the Coolness Factor. He's the only one who has the perfect score of 100." Demyx blinked at me. He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah…anyways come on we have to go meet Axel."

"Why do we have to meet him?"

"He's coming with. He's positive that I would somehow loose track of you. But you and I both know that that would never happen." He said, overly confident in his own super secret spy skills. Yeah, about that Demyx? You fail as a spy. Me on the other hand…I rock as a spy!

"Well let's go!" I said happily skipping away again, with George buzzing by my head to keep up.

"Axel is the other way." Demyx called out to me. I stopped.

"Oh…right! You're burning daylight! Come on!" I said skipping back towards him, passing him, and continuing on my merry little way.

* * *

**omg i feel so accomplished!! i just totally schooled someone in DDR!! and what makes it better is that it was my friends boyfriend!! bwahaha victory is mine!! and it makes it even better cuz his brothers all saw me pwn his ass! lol. now i have this need to play DDR. only 4 more days till i can do that cuz i dont have a PS2 at college. pity.**


	9. Of Parents and Packrats

**I am updating 3 days before my bday!! i will soon be 19 bwahahaha! nothing has really happened except that i went to florida for a couple days. it was cool. on the way back, i was a suspected terrorist in the airport. not really but my backpack did set off the thingy and had to be searched and i had to be pat-frisked lol. ahhh the adventures. k anyways, contrary to some beleifs, this story actually does have a plot line. i just have to get all the dumb adventures out of the way first lol. i swear that there really is a plot line. anyways ill babble more at the end..**

**Song To Listen To While Reading This: Polkamon- Weird Al Yankovich!! lol  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Parents and Pack Rats**

We met up with Axel in the Grand Hall. He was taping his foot with impatience. He caught sight of us.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"She was too busy being hyper to walk in a straight line." Demyx said gesturing to me. Axel looked at me. I was basically jumping up and down with excitement. I think those Cocopuffs from this morning were spiked. But I was going home. If only for a split second but it was better than nothing.

"What are you so excited about?" Axel asked looking at me with his almost neon green eyes.

"I'm going home!"

"Only for a few minutes."

"So! I'm excited!" Axel looked around the room as if asking himself why-me. Demyx and Axel than went over the game plan for a couple minutes. However, I was EXTREMLY impatient. I quickly grabbed Axel by the collar of his coat.

"Come on get that portal going!" I said excitedly, also slightly shaking him.

"I will once you let go!" He said trying to pry my fingers off. I released him and he smoothed out his jacket before summoning the portal.

"Ok. When we get there, take only-!" Axel started but I interrupted.

"SQUEE!" I said jumping into the portal with my hands in the air. I'm going home!! Though I'm sure my parents had called out the National Guard or sent out an Amber Alert trying to find me. Back with the guys….

"I don't think that we should give her chocolate anymore." Axel sighed as he looked in the place where I once was. Demyx nodded as Axel began to walk into the dark portal.

I couldn't believe it! I was home! I basically jumped out of my mirror, too excited to feel the sickness, and landed happily on the ground. I glanced excitedly around my room. All my stuff! I was just so happy! Spiked chocolate I tell you. I heard the rippling of the mirror that told me that Axel and Demyx were coming through but I barely paid attention. They climbed out gracefully, this time Demyx was actually careful of my anime stuff.

"Don't run off when someone's talking to you." Axel said. He was teaching me manners? HAHAHA! I didn't really pay attention. Where was everybody?

"Ok like I was saying. Take only what you need-! Hey come back here!" Axel yelled as I shot out of my room. I galloped down the stairs with the guys following me. I ran into the kitchen and looked for my parents. My dad, who was usually watching TV, was not in his Lazy Boy like always. I quickly walked to the office. My mom wasn't in there and neither was my dad.

"What are you looking for?" Demyx asked he and Axel watched me dart around my house in an excited frenzy.

"My family. I wonder where they went?" I wondered aloud.

"Who cares? Lets hurry up!" Axel said.

"I care!" I said. I caught sight of my mom working in the garden by the pond and gazebo. I quickly opened the patio door and ran out to go see her.

Along the way, I was almost mowed down by my two dog beasts.

"Sesshomaru! Kouga!" I cheered happily. Their real names were Wylie and Cookie. Wylie was a white German Shepard, henceforth he was dubbed Sesshy-kins. And as you can guess, Cookie reminds me of Kouga. I gave them each a pat on the head before pushing past them and letting them jump on Axel and Demyx.

"Hey mom!" I yelled my greeting as I jumped up onto a big rock. My mom's head whipped up.

"Megan? Where on earth have you been?!" She yelled. I blinked in surprise. Demyx and Axel approached but remained at a distance. There was no wrath like the wrath of a mother.

"2 days and no phone call?! It's called common curtsey!" She yelled again, now scooping the dirt with heightened vigor. Anger makes the world go round. Axel and Demyx watched in silence.

"I didn't have my phone with!" I said loudly jumping to another big rock. I liked rock jumping.

"Are you telling me that they didn't have phones where you were?!" my mom yelled.

"No they actually didn't!" I said jumping yet again.

"Where were you anyway?" she asked now catching sight of Demyx, who was now throwing a stick for Kouga to fetch. "YOU!" she yelled. Demyx pointed to himself. Oh crap she recognized Demyx.

"Yes you! You kidnapped my daughter didn't you! Are you here for a ransom? Because you won't get shit!" she thundered. Demyx stood stock-still. Axel idly swung on the swing set nearby, trying really hard to get the dog beast hair off his jacket.

"Mom." I said trying to avert her attention from Demyx.

"You didn't rape her did you?! Because if you did, you will never live to see another day!" My mom yelled hysterically. I had never in my life seen her act this obnoxiously before. NEVER! She was in a whole different ballpark! But I guess she did have every right to be spazzy right now.

"Mom!" I said louder as I jumped to yet another rock.

"And you with the freaky red hair!" Axel stopped swinging. "You're the accomplice aren't you?!"

"Well-!"

"AREN'T YOU?!"

"MOM! STOP IT!" I finally yelled at the top of my lungs. She stopped with the verbal abuse and turned to me.

"They are not rapists and they are not kidnappers." I explained calmly and slowly. Well I guess they were kidnappers. But that aside.

"Then who are they?!" she asked loudly. Jesus Christ simmer down mom! Ok think fast! Umm…uhh…got it!

"They were recruiting me for a special study abroad trip for college." I explained. Perfect! College was bound to buy me time!

"Study abroad? During the summer?" she asked, returning to her planting.

"Yeah. It's for my art classes. It will help me graduate sooner. We're going to…Paris!" I thought quickly.

"Really? Paris?" My mom asked. Axel and Demyx looked at each other with looks that said what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about?

'_Just let me handle it guys!'_ I thought, sending it to them telepathically. Knowing them, they probably wouldn't get it though.

"Yeah you know, they have the Louvre and all of those street painters and stuff like that. I was at the orientation for it." I explained.

"Well why didn't you just tell us?" My mom said, instantly relieved.

"Slipped my mind. But I'm gonna go pack for it. As unbelievable as it sounds, I'm leaving tonight." I said.

"Tonight?! How long are you gonna be there?" my mom gasped. Hmm…good question.

"A year."

"A year?! Megan why didn't you tell us? Do you need any money or anything?" my mother shrieked, dropping the small shovel.

"No. It's…a school sponsored event." I lied through my teeth.

"What are you gonna be doing there?"

"You know…looking at famous works of art, drawing, painting, learning about stuff." I explained, now backing away from my mom.

"Well tell me where you'll be staying." My mom said wiping sweat from her brow.

"Uhhh…we'll be moving from hotel to hotel." I explained.

"I thought you were just staying in Paris."

"Erm…that's only one of the places that we are going. We are also going to Spain, England, Germany, Switzerland, and Italy! But I'll have my cell." I said.

"Really. Ok well…tell me when you're leaving." She said returning her concentration to her work. I walked over to Axel and Demyx and then walked with them back to my house.

"You're mom is scary!" Demyx said.

"No she's just protective. She still thinks that I'm her little girl. But as bad as that was, you haven't seen protective until you've met my dad." I explained walking up the steps. I then turned quickly to my mom.

"Hey mom? Where's dad?" I yelled.

"He's with Andy at T-Ball! They should be home any minute." she called back.

"Who's Andy?" Axel asked.

"My brother also known as spawn of Satan." I explained. I walked back into my house with them in tow. Axel suddenly grabbed my shoulders and whipped me around to face him.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly.

"Making sure that you listen to me this time! Take only what you need to survive. Even though we're moving you to a different room, we still don't want all of you're crap around." He explained. I was gonna mess with him really quick. He noticed my spaced out look.

"Did you hear anything I said to you just now?!" he asked loudly and slightly shaking me. I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh?" I replied. Axel's hands were getting extremely hot on my shoulders.

"Calm down man!" Demyx said slapping Axel's hands away from me, noticing that they were actually steaming. Axel then began to look around for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as he walked down into the family room and grabbed a pillow. He then promptly set it ablaze.

"GAH! PUT THAT DOWN!" I yelled running up to him. I tried to get the pillow out of his hands but he kept holding it away from me. Damn his tallness! By now our smoke detectors were going crazy and he was smirking evily.

"AXEL! DEMYX HELP ME!" I yelled. Demyx nodded and sprayed the pillow with a shot of water. The fire was gone but now, there was a big burn spot on the pillow. I was finally able to rip the pillow out of Axel's grip. I looked at it. I'm dead.

"YOU CANT JUST GO INTO SOMEONE'S HOUSE AND BURN THEIR PILLOWS YOU SPAZ!" I yelled as chucked the pillow at his head. He caught it easily and watched as I fanned the smoke detector to make it stop that shrill beeping. I watched Axel the whole time with a glare. He glared back. The beeping finally stopped.

"Why did you burn the pillow?!" I yelled.

"Because you weren't listening to me!" he yelled back, his green eyes blazing.

"Yes I was!" I yelled my green eyes blazing also. Demyx watched us yell back and forth to each other. How I love verbal banter.

"Tell me what I said then!" Axel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said 'Making sure that you listen to me this time! Take only what you need to survive. Even though we're moving you to a different room, we still don't want all of your crap around.'" I repeated word for word. Axel blinked in amazement.

"So you were listening!"

"Duh! I was just messing with you since you like to mess with me all the time." I explained. Axel huffed.

"Fine. You win this time. Now hurry up and get your stuff." He said. Wow! He was actually admitting that I won? Ama-za-zing!

"Is this you?" Demyx asked pointing to a picture on the wall. It was of me when I was 5 or 6 years old and I was sitting with my 2 dogs.

"Yup." I said walking up next to him to look at the picture. Axel came up behind us.

"Cute. But…not as cute as that pink bunny costume!" he said. I could hear him smirking. HE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

"What pink bunny costume?" Demyx asked, instantly intrigued.

"It was soo cute. It was for Halloween. She had these cute ears and this big poofy tail." Axel crooned. I told you he would never let it go.

"Be quiet!" I growled.

"But why? You looked so cute. Do you still have the costume? I'm sure we could always make another one." he continued.

"YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" I yelled as I launched myself at Axel. As you can see, I was easily irritable today. I caught him by surprise and tackled him to the ground. Soon, it became an all out brawl. We were rolling around on the ground trying to pin the other down.

"Guys! Stop it! Megan calm down!" Demyx said trying to break us apart but not daring to touch us. That would result in him getting hit as well.

"Would you get off me!" Axel yelled as I bit his arm.

"Ne-uh!" I grunted as he tried to burn my leg. That was supposed to come out as 'never' but due to me gnawing on his arm, some of the syllables were left out.

Eventually, Axel stood up. However, I was still attached to him for I had wrapped my self around his leg and was now chomping on his kneecap. What an odd place to bite. He was trying to pull me off by the hair. It hurt, yes, but I refused to let go. RAWR I ARE THE VAMPIRE!

"What are you doing?" A voice suddenly interrupted. I looked up, still gnawing on his kneecap, to see my little brother staring at me like I was finally off my rocker. I removed myself from Axel's leg and quickly stood up and wiped the spit from my mouth.

"Axel?" my brother asked. Axel blinked and looked at me for help.

"It's ok you can tell him."

"Yea that's me." He said. Andy looked at him in amazement.

"How does he know me?" Axel whispered to me.

"He recognizes you because of Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2." I explained.

"Forgot about those. Those games are the reason I'm so popular with the ladies." He smirked. You just keep telling yourself that Axel. Even though it was true. He did have a large fan base. Though half of it was Yaoi related. I hated Yaoi. I was just a normal fan thank you very much. Andy rounded onto Demyx.

"Who are you?"

"That's Demyx." I said.

"Hey." Demyx greeted. Andy then looked back at me. Silence.

"You're weird." He said suddenly to me before walking away to go hide up in his cave. Also known as his room. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Proud of it!" I retorted. Suddenly, Axel grabbed me by the wrist and started to drag me in the direction of the stairs.

"We're wasting time. Now hurry up and get your stuff." He said as he dragged me up the stairs.

"You know? I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." I said as I stumbled up behind him.

"True, but you dawdle to much." He said finally reaching the top of the stairs and dragging me into my room. "Start packing."

"Well…how long am I going to be with you guys?"

"A long time."

"How long is a long time?"

"A LONG TIME!" he suddenly yelled taking a seat on my bed. Ok, ok calm down! Yish. Someone is crabby today. Demyx then took a seat in my computer chair and started spinning around in circles.

"Should I get a bag or something to carry all of this in?" I asked.

"No. I'll open a portal that leads right into your new room." Axel said conjuring a portal. "Just throw your stuff through the portal." I nodded and then began to scour my room for all necessities. I threw almost anything I laid my hands on into the portal. This included things like cloths, notebooks, sketchbooks, my art supplies, my scrapbooks, my stories, this here computer, my ipod, books, cell phone, all of my cds, pictures, a few dvds, and stuff like my toothbrush. I wonder if they would let me smuggle my cat Cloud in? Probably not. Yes her name really is Cloud. No I did not name her after Cloud Strife. My neighbor, who had given her to me, had named her that way before I knew who Cloud Strife was. She wouldn't be too happy being stuck there. Plus, Axel would probably set her on fire. She would end up as a kitty kabob. Cat…the other other other white meat.

I then moved onto throwing in all of my Anime stuff. That was uberly important to my survival.

"Is all of that really necessary?" Demyx asked as he played with a stuffed animal that I had chosen to leave behind.

"Yes. I need it to survive." I said throwing some shoes in the portal. I pity who ever was watching all of this come out the other end.

"I think you have enough stuff now." Axel said as he glanced around my almost bare room.

"Not yet." I said trying to kick a large pile of cloths through.

"What on earth do you still need to grab?" Demyx asked, amazed that I had even more stuff. What can I say? I'm a pack rat! I keep a lot of crap.

"I just have to go downstairs to see if I missed anything. Are you guys hungry or thirsty?" I asked going out the door again.

"God forbid that you would forget something." Axel said trudging down the stairs. "It's not like we can't come back here."

"You mean I can come back and visit?"

"If you really want to or you need to. And plus, if by some stroke of horrible luck, Castle Oblivion is over thrown by someone, we can always use your house as a safe haven." Demyx said. My house as a safe haven? I don't have enough room for what, 8 guys? Plus, my parents forbid guys sleeping over. I don't even wanna start thinking about dad. He would probably bust a capillary. Probably would think it would be like a giant orgy or something…I cant believe I just said that. The mental images are disturbing! GAH!

"Think again. My parents forbid guys sleeping over." I explained opening up the cupboards to find some food.

"Are you guys hungry? Thirsty?" I asked again as they were now meandering about my kitchen. Axel shook his head but Demyx didn't.

"I'm a little hungry."

"Ok. I'll make some popcorn then." I said taking out a bag and sticking it in the microwave. We waited around till it was done. I opened the bag and reached in for a handful. I then held the bag out to Demyx and he did the same.

"MEGAN!" My brother yelled from the porch. So he hadn't gone up to his room.

"HELP ME!" he said. How much you wanna bet it was with Kingdom Hearts. He was just retarded and couldn't make it past the Seaside Shack. But I shouldn't be talking since I couldn't get past it for a good week. I sighed loudly and trudged into the porch.

"Make yourselves at home." I said to the guys. They really didn't need to follow me wherever I went.

"Help me beat Riku." He said. He was still at the race part? What a noob! LOL!

"Fine." I said snatching the controller up and entered the little race thinger majiger. I beat him after a few tries and cursings at Riku and then returned to Demyx and Axel.

"Are you ready yet?!" Axel asked.

"Not quite." I said. Axel then connected the dots.

"You're stalling aren't you?" he said.

"The jig is up. You're just too smart for me." I said shaking my head. Alas it was true, I was trying to stall.

"Hurry up and say good bye." He said as he took a seat in a kitchen chair and put his feet up on the table. Stop that!

"Fine." I sighed. Suddenly my dad came in through the patio door. He took one look at me. Ho damn! Hide the fine china! One look at his face and I knew I was in deep shit.

"MEGAN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! NO PHONE CALL, NO NOTE, NO ANYTHING! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" He thundered. I think I heard a glass shatter somewhere in the house. I had never actually had my dad yell at me like that before. It was scary! Hold onto your butts people we're in for a bumpy ride!

"Uhh…" I tried to think of an answer but I honestly couldn't. At the moment, I was trying to not piss my pants.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? MEGAN JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A LEGAL ADULT DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! SO WHERE WERE YOU?" my dad yelled again.

"Uhh…" I said again.

"AND WHO ARE YOU GUYS?"

"They're-" I began, only to be interrupted by dad again. By now, my brother had come to see what all the commotion was about. He was standing just behind Axel, wondering if he should touch his hair. You have to admit that his hair is rather fascinating. I wonder how much gel and hairspray a day he uses? He's probably burned his own hole in the Ozone layer.

"YOU'VE GONE INTO PROSTITUTION HAVENT YOU?!" My mouth dropped. Dad? What a scandalous idea! LOL!

"YOU QUIT THE BUSINESS RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY! ARE YOU GUYS HER PIMPS? I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE MY DAUGHTER AT ONCE!" he yelled. Dad calm down!! Axel and Demyx looked at each other. I have never had this much family drama before! This would make a good Oprah episode! Actually screw Oprah! Sign me up for Jerry Springer!

"DAD CALM DOWN! THEY'RE NOT MY PIMPS! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled finally getting his attention for only a split second.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He yelled obnoxiously. He then rounded onto the guys again. My forehead face planted into my palm.

"ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT? WHICH ONE OF YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER?! YOU HAVE CAUSED HER EMOTIONAL TRAUMA!" That's the second time today that I had been accused of being raped while poor Axel and Demyx were being accused of being the sexual fiends. Fiends is a fun word.

"What does rape mean?" My brother asked.

"Tell you later kid." Axel said.

"DON'T TALK TO MY SON! GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" my dad yelled. Was he done yet? I hope he doesn't go for his gun that he hid under his bed. All right, that's enough dad.

"DAD THEY AREN'T RAPISTS! STOP YELLING!" I screamed. I would be amazed if I had any vocal chords left after today due to the large amount of screaming that I have been doing.

"I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE AND I AM NOT PREGNANT!" I yelled again this time making sure that my dad heard me.

"Well then who are they?" he asked angrily. At least he was using his indoor voice. I explained the whole "college study abroad trip" to him and explained to them that they were just the recruiters helping me get ready. My dad calmed down considerably but still stormed off to the basement to let his frustration out by lifting weights.

I let out a frustrated huff and glared daggers at the basement door.

"That was intense." Axel said. You're damn right it was! I'm amazed that I survived! I think I'm bleeding from the ears though. Thanks a lot Pacino!

"Is your dad always like that?" Demyx asked.

"Of course not. He's actually a lot like me." I explained.

"You mean hyper and idiotic?" Axel asked playing with a pencil he found.

"No. We have the same sense of humor and we would rather be at home then be with a bunch people." I explained. It was true. I looked like my mom but had the personality of my dad. I preferred to be alone and sit at home…DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME EMO! Ahem. Axel and Demyx looked at each other, trying to absorb the fact that I would rather keep to myself than cling to a bunch of friends. Har har guys.

"K well I'm gonna go say goodbye." I said heading out to my mom first. Might want to let dad cool down first. My mom enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Call us if you need anything!" She said as she waved at me. Ok now I had to go down to dad. He too wrapped me in a large bear hug. He was actually pretty close to suffocating me.

"Choking…not breathing!" I squeaked out. My dad was better at accepting my departure than my mom. Finally, I was released.

"Are you sure that those 2 guys up there are really recruits? They seem like they're in a cult or something." My dad asked suspiciously.

"I'm positive." I said trying not to look off somewhere else. That was always a sign that I was lying. They were kind of in a cult though. I bet for initiation, they spike the celebration punch with rat poisoning. I trudged back up the stairs to see the guys waiting for me and Andy staring at Axel in awe.

"What is his problem?" Axel asked clearly annoyed by the constant staring.

"I don't know. It's not everyday that you see a couple of video game characters appear in your house." I explained crossing my arms, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"I don't like you." My brother said to Axel before turning and walking away. I gave him a weird look. I of course knew the reason that he didn't like him. It was because he kept getting his ass handed to him in his Chain of Memories game by Axel. I laugh at his misery.

"Lets go. I don't know how much longer I can handle your family." Demyx said running a hand through his hair.

"You haven't even seen how bad it can get." I said reaching for a handful of popcorn. Its true. My mom's side of the family was obnoxious when they got drunk, which was a lot, and my dad's family belonged in the psych ward at the local hospital. Demyx snatched the bag out of my reach. I gave him a puzzled look and tried to reach for it again. He held it out of my reach again.

"Hey what gives?" I asked trying to get it. Basically I was just chasing the bag in circles.

"My popcorn." Demyx replied. Uhhh…right. I tried one more time to grab it and once again, my reach was not long enough.

"Ok you can have it." I said backing away…very…very slowly. Demyx seemed rather unstable about his popcorn at the moment.

"I'm sick of this lets go!" Axel said getting up and grabbing my arm and then, yup you guessed it, began to drag me up to my room. He wasted no time when we got to my room, and actually picked me up. He then did the unthinkable and actually threw me into the portal.

"He is gonna get it!" I said loudly to myself as I floated about in the darkness. I hated it when people picked me up. It just…annoyed me! Prepare to feel my wrath Axel. No one picks me up and gets away with it!

* * *

Hisa-me Kurai: ur suggestions will show up in the next chapter! - 

All Readers- suggestions are welcome!

* * *

**sry if the chapter bored u guys. i didnt like it much myself. the next chapter is better i promise. why? cuz i already have it typed so start bugging me to post it lol. i found a stray cat out in barn a couple weeks ago. since it hasn't left, it is now ours lol. its name is chex. my bro named it and i think its a dumb name but he wanted to name it cuz i named every cat and dog that we have had lol. i wud have named the cat Snack Pack. but yea we were quite shocked when we found out it was pregnant!!! to bad we dont get to keep the kittys. dude today i totally fell down the stairs! not surprising but i actually succeeded in hurting myself. and then i went and played DDR after...don't do that!!! it hurts!!! **


	10. Internet and Twitching

**_I AM TRYING REALLY HARD TO GET THE PICTURE LINKS TO WORK ON MY PROFILE!! SO IGNORE THEM UNTILL I GET THEM WORKING!!_ so yea here's my rant: i just finished drawing a picture for Hisa-me Kurai's Kingdom Idiots. i think it turned out awesome (were talking 2 days of back breaking labor and new promises of carple tunnel syndrom here) and i loaded it onto my photobucket account. so i have been trying to figure out the damn linking for 20 mins. i got it to work once but when i tryed again it didn't work!!!! so im gonna return to trying to figure it out. meanwhile, enjoy chapter 10 and ignore my screaming.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Internet and Twitching!!**

I tumbled out of the portal and landed face down in a large pile of cloths that I had shoved through.

"God dammit! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna…URK!" I said raising my hand to cover my mouth.

'_Don't barf here!_' my mind yelled. I was sick again from the portal ride. Maybe it was because I kept somersaulting through it and a certain red head threw me through like a human Frisbee. Coughaxelcough.

"Awww does the wittle princess have a tummy ache?" Axel taunted as he stepped through.

"Shut up. And don't…EVER…pick me up like that again." I said sitting up so I was kneeling.

"Will you leave her alone for once? You guys have been at each others' throats ever since she got here." Demyx said rubbing his temple. Thank you Demyx! Get lost Axel! Axel rolled his eyes but left the room nonetheless. Demyx turned to look at me. He suddenly gave me a thumbs up, a blinding smile, and ended with a wink. Good job Demyx. I returned the thumbs up and the smile but chose to leave out the wink. Demyx then left the room as well. It was now time to set up my room.

My room was pimpin now! It belonged on MTV Cribs! Not really but I liked it. When I first glanced around at the walls, I was greeted with a lot of red. How did they know that one of my favorite colors was red? But it wasn't a bright red. It was more of a dark, muted red and I lurved it! The carpeting, probably one of the few rooms with it, was a neutral tan. The bed was my favorite part. It was a huge king sized bed with a dark tan colored comforter. Being that I had spent the last 18 years of my life in a little dinky twin, I was super psyched! Sleeping was also one of my hobbies! I did find it somewhat weird that they would give me this nice of a room though. Did I end up getting the presidential suite? Oh well! My room was made uberly awesome as soon as I got all of my art and knick-knacks situated. But the room was still lacking in decoration. Looks like it was up to me to make my own decorations. Evil grin. Now that I had pimped my room, what was I supposed to do now? I could always begin work on my decorations but I didn't feel like drawing at the moment.

I suddenly remembered that I had my computer with me!

"Sweet! I hope that they have internet here!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my evil Apple laptop. May it burn in hell. I'm not going to burn it though because at the moment, it's serving my evil schemes. What evil schemes you may ask? Well…none right now. But I could go on Gaia. I tried to log onto the internet. A little message box popped up.

"Firefox is unable to connect to the internet. Please choose the correct wireless network." I read aloud. No! It can't do this to me!

"Oh for the love of Mike!" I yelled ready to throw the computer out the large window in my room. Apples are spawns of the devil! I want my good old Windows back! Mostly because I cant make amvs on this computer! I just realized this a couple days ago. Darn them all to heck! I demand internet now! I might have to visit Cid since apparently, the redneck is a genius with computers.

I sat and played solitaire for a good hour.

'Hey! Maybe I can research the Twilight Princess now!' I thought excitedly.

'_You don't have the internet genius. And what makes you think you would find something?_' my mind asked.

'Oh yeah. I don't know. There's bound to be something I mean come on it's the internet!' I explained.

'_Knowing you, you would probably find something written by a crack pot and believe it.'_

'All right be quiet. I'll leave it up to Vexen. There. Happy?'

'_Yes.'_

'Well what do you presume we do now?'

'_I donno. Write in your stories or something. You know KT's gonna kill you if you don't work on the Advent Children story. And I think that she would also like you to actually work on your Fruits Basket. Something you haven't done in 4 months.'_ My mind commanded. It was true. I hadn't written anything in my Fruits Basket story for a very long time. I probably lost some of my readers. GASP! NOO! I CANT LOOSE THEM NOW! I quickly grabbed my Fruits Basket notebook and began to scribble away.

I did it. I had written a worthy chapter. I quickly pulled up a word document and iTunes. I hit play, turned the volume up all the way just to be annoying, and began to type. Occasionally, idiotic dancing broke up the typing. George began to spzz around happily to the beats as well.

"George! Join the party! Hey! I just figured out my new life goal! I am going to teach you to dance! And not just to any music, but to Cascada and the song Ike Ike!" I replied as I watched him. So I got up and began to convey my incredibly poor dancing skills onto George.

It had been about 4 hours. According to my computer, it was 7 pm. Did they run on the same time zone that we did? Hmm. And how long did we spend at my house? I hadn't even bothered to look at the clock when I was there. It also amazed me that my parents weren't suspicious. I mean think about it! They never saw a car in the driveway, they didn't see me leave the house when I told them that I was going, they didn't ask anything about the recruiters…strange. Anyways, back to my idiotic dancing. At the moment, I was grooving out to the obnoxiously, hyper song Ike Ike by Hinoi Team. I have given up on teaching George about an hour ago. He did seem to get some of the movements such as spinning, and just moving around but he quit on me. But I will not quit on you George! I will continue my teachings…tomorrow. Due to my obliviousness to the outside world, I failed to hear a knock on the door. There was another knock but once again, it fell upon deaf ears. Finally the door opened, unnoticed by me. Then the music cut off.

"Hey!" I yelled at my computer as I turned around, ready to punch it. Instead my eyes fell on a lance. Xaldin was there. One of his lances was pushing the mouse button that was on the pause button in the iTunes program.

"Hey what gives? Don't stabbity it!" I pleaded as he removed his lance. He didn't get the joke. LOL.

"Would you turn that down? Everyone can hear that!" he said.

"Ok fine." I'm going to blare at 3 in the morning just for you Xaldin!

"Maleficent also wants to see you." He said. "You know the way don't you?"

"Yes." I said. LIES! I have an inkling on where it is. If I get lost and I get yelled at, I can blame it on Axel. Why? Because I am ebil! EBIL! Yes that is ebil with a B. Xaldin nodded and left the room. I made sure that my computer hadn't been injured in anyway and opened the door. I walked out and then began to ponder what direction to take. It didn't help that both directions of the hall were completely dark. However, there was a strange whitish blue glow coming from the left direction.

"Pretty colors." I said before slowly walking in that direction.

'_Don't follow it! You don't know what's down there!'_ my mind screeched at me.

'Chillax! What could they possibly have in this castle that's dangerous?' I asked. Don't answer that. There are only about million different things they could have.

'_Your stupidity astounds me!_' my mind yelled. If my mind were a real person, I'd imagine that right now it would be shaking me by the neck.

'I'll only look for a second.' I said, as I got closer to the glow. It was coming from around a corner and the glow was slightly pulsating.

"What the hell?" I said quietly. I approached the corner and peered around it. It was a dead end but in the corner was some sort of orb. It was about the size of a basketball and it was resting on some kind of tripod. I slowly approached and stopped till I was right in front of it. The white orb almost looked like it had mist swirling around in it. It pulsated in brightness every few seconds.

"What is it?" I asked aloud as I reached my hand out to touch it.

'_Don't touch it! You don't know what it does!_' my mind screamed.

"Then there is only one way to find out." I said propelling my hand over the last couple inches and touching the orb. There was a bright, white flash and I noticed that my hand was starting to disappear.

'Ho damn! Maybe I shouldn't have touched it!' I thought frantically.

'_GOD DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!!!_' My mind screeched at the top of its lungs. Another flash burst from the orb and all I saw was white and I felt my feet leave the ground.

In a couple seconds, my feet touched hard ground again. The whiteness had disappeared and I was standing in front of the orb again. I quickly whipped my hand back and looked at it. It was all there. I quickly backed away from it. My back met the wall. I jumped. I then looked around. I was in a different place! Somewhere else in the castle! Frantically I tried to remember all I could about Castle Oblivion. After searching, I recalled quite a bit.

'There are orbs that transport you to a place in the castle that you have already been.' I recalled. **(This is what Wikipedia told me. Don't know if its true or not.)**

'_Good thing we didn't panic…'_ my mind said. I got a look on my face. I can't describe it. Its one of those looks that you give someone when they just said something really, really stupid.

'YOU WERE THE ONE PANICING!' I shrieked at it.

'_That's crazy talk. I did no such thing.'_ My mind reasoned.

'I'm gonna kill you with heroin one day' I said. My mind didn't say anything back.

"This way Megan." Maleficent said, suddenly popping up from nowhere.

'_AAAAHHHHH! GOD DAMMIT WOMAN DON'T TO THAT!_' I shrieked. I quickly followed her though. She led me back into the room where Xemnas had told me about my element.

"Have you attempted to use your element?" she asked as she gracefully approached the window.

"No. Not yet. I don't know how to activate it. Vexen told me it had something to do with raw emotion." Maleficent whipped around to look at me.

"You talked to Vexen?" She asked angrily. Uh oh. I nodded slowly.

"What else did he tell you?" she asked.

"N-nothing. All I asked him was about how I could activate the element, and what a Twilight Princess's job is." I explained. Maleficent turned to face the window again.

"I don't want you talking to him again." She said clasping her hands behind her back.

"But-!"

"Understand?" she asked firmly.

"Yes." I said. Why would she not want me talking to Vexen? What if I had more questions? Was I supposed to go to her for answers? Screw that! I'm gonna talk to him whether she likes it or not!

"Very good. Vexen has discovered your 2nd power." She said now turning to face me. Did he now? Either way I was excited. I hope it isnt't something fruity.

"It is the power of speed. Along with it, comes many skills of hand to hand combat." She said. Now that's not fruity at all! That's friggen awesome!

"Your speed, reaction time, and flexibility have all increased." She continued. Woohoo! My speed levels up! I had always been fast before, but now I'm gonna be uber fast! Bwahahaha! I had to try it out! Right now!

"Now your speed and reactions will not come into effect until you activate your elemental. So be sure to start-!" she stopped as she noticed that I was no longer there. Instead I was out tearing around the hallways trying to see how fast I could go. I slowed to a stop.

"That's funny. I don't feel like I'm going any faster." I said putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"You're not." A disembodied voice said behind me. I turned to see a floating green orb a few feet away. That orb then burst into green flames to reveal Maleficent.

"I thought you said that I would be faster!" I complained as I panted.

"Well maybe if you listened to what I had to say earlier, you would know that." She said with a few green flames licking at the hem of her dress.

"Well what did you say?"

"I said that they wont come into effect until you activate your elemental." She explained.

"Oh. Ok." I said. Way to put a damper on things. Maleficent nodded, de-transformed into the orb again, and floated off somewhere.

"Ok I can do it! Just get really mad!" I said as sat in my room and concentrated. I had my legs crossed and my arms resting on my knees. It looked like I was meditating. I was only missing that 'Owwwwmmmm' thing. I was trying to awaken my power by focusing all of my energy on a raw emotion. Since I was basically never ever sad, that emotion simply wouldn't work. The line between hyperness and happiness had been blurred so I couldn't even tell the difference between those two anymore. Which left one more emotion that I had a lot of. Anger. But the truth was that I never stayed mad for long and I didn't hold grudges. This was proving to be harder than I thought.

'Where's Axel? He makes me mad. Quite easily actually.' I thought.

'_Shut up and concentrate!_' my mind yelled.

'I'm trying! I don't remember the last time I was uberly mad!' I yelled back.

'_What about today when you tackled Axel because of the bunny thing?_'

'That was…annoyance. That doesn't count!' I said. It was true. He was just being a total ass and it was annoying beyond belief! Though that was the first time I had ever tried to attack somebody. Someone who was like 6'5" or something and could kill me in one punch or stabbity me in the eye with his hair! Ok focus!

'Ok I am mad! I am a raging rhinoceros! I am a raging volcano!' I thought with my eyes closed. 'I am a raging ball of fire! I am a raging dinosaur!'

'_Stop saying raging._' My mind said. I had just said raging 4 times in the same thought strand. That was annoying. And it didn't serve its purpose.

"This isn't working." I said aloud struggling to keep my eyes closed.

'_Got that right raging rhino._' My mind mocked. Your own mind isn't supposed to mock you. It's supposed to love and support you. I think that my mind was a special case.

"Would you shut up you dolt!" I said aloud.

"Why do you always talk to yourself?" A voice asked. My eyes snapped open to reveal Axel. What did he want now?! I can't get time alone here can I?

"Wha'chu want?" I asked.

"To annoy you and make things generally irritating."

"Well you do a good job of that." I said as Axel took a seat on my bed. I remained in my place on the floor with my back to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down at his scuffed boots.

"I am trying to activate my element."

"What is your element? Bitchiness?" he asked as he snickered.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. And no it is not. And just to be mean, I'm not gonna tell you my element." I smirked at my evilness.

"Aww I'm heartbroken. And I thought that we were bestest friends." He said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Whatever. You just keep telling yourself that." I said. He was completely destroying my concentration. Though I didn't have much to begin with. I think I have the concentration power of a gold fish. Which is 3 seconds. That's a true fact too. There is also this thing where you could figure out the amount of time you could pay attention from your age. Then you had to do something with the number 2 but I don't remember what it was. I wasn't really paying attention. LOL! My stomach suddenly growled. Apparently I was hungry.

"Sounds like somebody is hungry." Axel said. Now what makes you say that?

"Want to grab something to eat?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I'm lazy." I said. STILL trying to concentrate.

"So you're gonna starve?"

"Looks like it." I said with a slight nod of the head.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" he said getting up. Was he going to go get food for me? WHY?! And plus by the looks of him, it wouldn't hurt him to eat a little extra somethin somethin.

"What are you my father?" I asked laughing slightly. I heard him come up behind me.

"Now don't talk back to your father!" he warned as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I said reaching up to smooth my hair back down.

"I have many illegitimate children. You're one of them." He said walking out the door. I stared after him, absorbing what he just said, and then broke out to a fit of laughter. Lucky I wasn't drinking anything otherwise I probably would have snorted it out my nose. If he was my father I think I would probably jump of a cliff and plunge to my death. I laughed some more. That was pretty good. I've heard my cousin use that illegitimate children thing a lot and I always got a good laugh out of it cause it wasn't anywhere near true. I then turned to my computer and began to type up the rest of my Fruits Basket story.

Axel came in about 5 minutes later.

"Here." He said handing me a styrofoam cup. I looked at and spazed. It was Instant Ramen! They have Instant Ramen!

"Sweet! Rock and roll!" I exclaimed loudly.

"You like that stuff?" he asked.

"I love it! Don't you?"

"Can't stand it."

"GASP! How dare you! There's something wrong with you! You have angered the Ramen gods! Expect to be smote in your sleep!" I said expressively.

"No there is something wrong with you." He said taking a seat on my bed again. "What are you doing?"

"Typing a story." I said as I shoved a forkful of Ramen into my mouth and then resumed typing.

"What's it about…you know what never mind. I don't want to know what goes on inside your psychotic mind." He said shaking his head.

"Good. Cause I wasn't about to tell you." I said staring at the screen. Axel looked around at all my stuff. I kept an eye on him out of the corner of my eye. After a few minutes of very disturbing silence, Axel sighed.

"I thought you were going to annoy me and make things generally irritating?" I said slurping up some ramen. Axel laughed.

"Because you're not doin such a hot job." I said laughing. He laughed as well.

"Fine! I will heighten my efforts." He said. He then found a bunch of my hair ties and began to fling them at me. A few actually hit me and I began to slingshot them back. Mine didn't hit at all.

"Pathetic. Not one has hit me." He said flinging another.

"Dink!" my forehead said as it got hit with one. I rubbed my forehead and reached for another one.

"Hey don't loose these!" I said as I picked one out of my Ramen cup. " I have too much hair to use the little dinky ones!" I cried as I flung another one. It hooked around one of his spikes.

'CHA! 50 points!' I cheered.

"All right settle down kid." Axel said trying to find the hair tie that had gotten lost in his hair. I flung one more just for good measure. He got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Night kid." He said before leaving. Why on earth are you calling me a baby goat? Ma-a—a-a-a! That was supposed to sound like a goat but I don't know how to put their sound into words.

"Yeah. Night." I replied. I glanced at my screen. Just stared at it. God how I wanted internet! I was having withdrawals. I looked at my computers clock. It read 11:30. Really? That didn't seem logical. I figured that since I had nothing better to do, I would go to sleep. I was just about to shut down my computer when my right arm began to twitch. I looked down at it, surprised. It began to twitch more.

"What the hell?" I asked. I had almost completely forgotten about it since Axel had bandaged it. I had removed the bandages to make the fire the night of the book burning when I saw that it was completely healed. That was some fast healing Neosporin or whatever it was! I watched, slightly worried as the twitch turned into a full out shake. I clutched the carpet with my right hand, trying to steady it. I then watched in horror as the bite marks reappeared on my arm. As they formed again, thick, black, liquid began to ooze out of them. Then the pain came! I rested my forehead on the floor in pain and clenched my teeth. It felt like all of the threads that made up my muscles were being scrambled around and tied in knots!

"What's happening?!" I gasped through gritted teeth. I clutched my arm while still on the floor. Some of the ooze dripped onto the floor and pooled beneath my arm. My arm was shaking violently now. I squeezed it hard with my other hand to try and calm it down. It worked a little bit.

"This is rather painful!" I gasped again. I was beyond scared now. I sat there, my head on the floor for a few minutes until my arm had finally calmed down a little. It was now just a slight tremble and the pain had dulled down to a dull throb. I finally sat up and looked at it. The black liquid had also stopped flowing. Not knowing what else to do, I ran to the connected bathroom and began to blot the holes with water. It stung a little bit but I continued. Finally, my arm had returned to its normal self. Excluding the large gaping holes. I looked at it in horror.

'_You should wrap that.'_ My mind said.

'With what? I don't have anything to wrap it with.'

'_Uhh…wrap it with toilet paper.'_

'That wouldn't stay on.'

'_Then you should go find Axel or somebody.'_

'No!'

'…_why not?!' _

'I'll deal with it on my own.' I said wearily to my brain. As part of my inheritance of my dad's personality, I had also inherited the stubbornness. The stubbornness to not tell someone that I was hurt and deal with it myself. I'm really as stubborn as a damn mule.

'_But you don't know what that was just now! That looks serious!'_ my mind yelled back at me.

'I said I'll deal with it on my own.' I said firmly. And that was the final word for my inner self stayed silent.

I silently returned to my room and shut down my computer. I plugged the charger into an outlet that I had found and then changed into my pajamas. All the while, keeping an extremely close eye on my arm.

'_What was that?_' I asked. All that from a Shadow Heartless? I slowly climbed into bed, being mindful of the holes, and began to listen to my iPod. I tried not to touch my injured arm with all my might but it was just so…weird. Why did it do that? Trying not to think about it anymore, I let the music lull my now restless mind into a deep sleep.

* * *

**still trying to figure out linking...i got it to work once but it quit on me...any way i guess ill give u a preview of next chapter.**

**Preview: Megan plays a friendly game of poker that has a less than desirable outcome. Megan also goes a-hunting. **


	11. Gophers from Hell!

_The links on my site are working now so feel free to view them. i think i will draw George so that no one is left in the dark about his appearence lol. i slapped a temporary tattoo on me today on the underside of my wrist. if you look at it from far away, it looks like i attempted to crucify myself and failed lol. wow im writing up a storm these days! hoo ha! enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Gopher From Hell**

Someone was gonna die today! I didn't care who it was just as long as I got my hands on somebody. People had been going in and out of my room all morning. And I had no idea why!! I think they were doing it just to annoy me. Which they were doing a good job of! It was like 'Lets go see how she set her room up (walk into room), wow all her stuff is cool, ok time to go.' I bet that's what they were doing. Stupid, bloody eejuts!! The next person who came into my room was going to get a pillow to the face! I pity Xigbar. He was the one that got it. I didn't say anything at all as I sat up and whipped my pillow at him. It smacked him and he looked at me.

"Could you please tell me what you're doing?" I said, with barely opened eyes.

"Just checkin out your crib." He said. Did he just say crib? He is **not** hip with the times! Unlike George…who was sleeping happily on one of my socks…ew.

"I'm sleeping!" I said pointing out the obvious. I was also very intent on returning to the wondrous thing called sleep. I love sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep!

"Your not right now." He said. Oh well wasn't that just funny.

"I would like to be so get out of my room!" I said as I threw another pillow at his head.

"Well aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine." He said with a smirk. He just used my own words against me! Oh no he didn't!

"Har har har! Get out of my room please!" I growled at him, pointing towards the door.

"Make me!" he said crossing his arms over his chest. I hated it when people said that. And at the moment I was to fricken lazy to get out of bed. Maybe I should try threatening him.

"Dude, if you don't get out of my room. Your death is going to be gnarly!" I said with my best surfer accent.

"As if. I would like to see you try." I suppose I walked right into that one. Wordlessly, I struggled out of bed and stomped up to him. He stood his ground. I then began to push him by the upper back towards the door. He went a few feet but then he jammed his heels into the floor and refused to go farther.

"Would you just leave? It doesn't take much effort!" I grunted as I tried to push him more.

"Yes it does. The gravity… is just… to strong for me…guh!" he said letting all of his form go and just going limp. Leaving me to struggle with the task of keeping him standing and not falling back onto me.

"Oh my god you jerk!" I said trying to stay standing. Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore and I collapsed onto the ground with Xigbar falling back on to me. NOT THAT WAY YOU SICKOS! As a little note here, I was on the ground on my stomach with Xigbar lying across me with him facing the ceiling. He made no move to…move. I tried to get up but he was heavy!

"God dammit! You're crushing me, fatty!" I said trying to squirm out from under him.

"What on earth are you two doing?" a voice asked. I stopped struggling and looked up. It was Marluxia. Looks like he came to have a tour of my room as well.

"He wont leave my room!" I complained as I resumed my struggling. Finally, I had wiggled my way out from under him as Marluxia stood there with an amused expression. Damn him too! Xigbar continued to lie there, trying to look like he was dead, as I watched him. I then picked up his foot and began to drag him out of my room. I hope I give him rug burn! Finally, I got him out of my room and into the hallway.

"I'm going to shave your head while you sleep." I said.

"Can I help? I've always wanted to give him a haircut." Marluxia said. Xigbar shot up at that.

"Of course you can fancy pants." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to return to looking at the inside of my eyelids." I said closing the door. Maybe I should block the door. I looked around for a bit. Nothing of mine was big enough or heavy enough to keep the door from opening. Except…the dresser…that was oh-so-conveniently located near the door. I quickly ran over to it and began to push it. After some struggling, I had finally moved it so it was in front of the door.

"Fear my awesome wrath!" I said quietly. Finally! Some peace and quiet! There was a knock at the door. Ok now I KNOW that they are doing that just to piss me off. And there was no way in hell that I was going to answer that! The person then tried to open the door. It banged onto the dresser and didn't go any further. I am evil! I gave a twisted grin and climbed back into bed. I then curled into a tight little ball, pulled the covers over my head and drifted into a peaceful slumber. One of these days, they will have to learn that I don't like to be woken up before 9.

I was sleeping peacefully. Until…

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" an obnoxious voice called out. I shot out from under the covers into a sitting position. I blinked and then looked around, searching for the person's neck so I could rip out their voice box. Axel was standing near the window and threw the curtains open. A few dim rays of sunshine hit my face. I'm surprised that the sun was even out.

"The early bird gets the worm." He said

"The early bird….is paranoid. If it wants to get up that early, it must be scared of the other birds." I said groggily.

"Come on get up!" he said.

"No." I said yawning and collapsing into the bed again. I then burrowed under the blankets again.

"It's 11:00! That's late enough to sleep in." he said as he watched the lump, also known as me, fidget around under the blanket.

"No it isn't. I usually sleep in till 1:00." I said. It came out muffled.

"Well not here. You've got stuff to do."

"I do?"

"Yes. You have to be the Twilight Princess." He explained. He didn't get a reply from me. Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll go away. Who am I kidding? It's Axel we're talking about! I heard footsteps approach and then the covers were thrown back. I blinked at the sudden light. Then I made a hissing sound like a vampire.

"I'm allergic to sunlight and physical activity." I said.

"You are not now get up! Breakfast is waiting. Or should I say lunch." He said before turning away.

"I would so love…to hurt you right now." I said trying to cover myself back up and go back to sleep.

"See you downstairs. And by the way, that dresser isn't stopping anyone. Have you forgotten that we can summon portals?" he said as he walked into one and disappeared. Yes as a matter of fact I did forget. But if that's true, why didn't anyone come in before? I have outsmarted them all. Except for Axel apparently. Damn him.

I tried to think of today's agenda as I got dressed. I don't think anything was on it. I checked myself over in the mirror. I had on my favorite pair of blue jeans and a Flogging Molly t-shirt. While looking at myself and making sure that I looked reasonably awake, I noticed something. I did a double take.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. I stared in amazement at my right arm. The holes were gone! There was no trace of them whatsoever! I ran my fingers down my arm to see if I could still feel them. I couldn't. Did all of that really happen last night? I looked to the floor. The black blob of goo was still there. It must have happened!

"What's the matter princess?" Demyx asked trying to open the door.

"Nothing! Just a spider." I covered. I wasn't actually afraid of spiders. I also wasn't afraid of mice, rats, or snakes. Now my brother on the other hand, was afraid of all of them including frogs.

"Is that all?" he asked from beyond the door. I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Its ok I killed it!" I yelled inspecting my mysterious arm. Demyx left and I went over to push the dresser out of the way. Because unlike a Nobody, I can't pull a portal out of my butt and yippee I'm where I need to be. I have to take the old school way.

"The dresser seemed a lot lighter earlier this morning!" I grunted as I shoved it.

'_Well then you're just a retard because I'm pretty sure that the weight hasn't changed._' My mind countered.

'Do you ever shut up?' I asked myself.

'_Of course not. I'm the one who makes you say all of that psychotic babble!'_ my mind smiled evilly. May it rot in hell. Soon the door was clear and I stepped outside. I made my way down to the kitchen, after many wrong turns and such, and banged the door open. All of the occupants looked at me.

"How y'all doin." I said boredly trudging to the table. This time, the small table was almost full. Marluxia, Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, Axel, and Demyx all stared at me and took a seat near the wall. I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes.

"What's with you?" Xaldin asked.

"I'm tired ok?"

"Rough night?" he teased.

"No. Rough morning. All thanks to you guys who kept meandering through my room for no apparent reason." I explained not lifting my head. "So what's for lunch?"

"We don't know. We were hoping that you would make it." Demyx said. My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head.

'_What?'_ I asked myself. I gave them a confused look. They wanted me to cook for them? They have GOT to be kidding me! It wasn't that I was a bad cook, I just didn't really like to cook for other people. And plus, I was only really good at baking. When it came to the other things, I was dumber than a box of rocks. I'm the only one in my family who can bake a cake from scratch and make it taste pretty darn good. Not even my mom can do that.

"Why can't you do it Xaldin? I've heard from numerous sources that you're a master of the kitchen." I said.

"Maybe. But I don't feel like it. Plus you are a woman. You're supposed to do that kind of stuff." He said. Oh no he didn't!

"SEXIST!" I yelled quickly getting out of my seat and pointing obnoxiously at him.

"I'm not-!"

"SEXIST!" I yelled again.

"Would you-!"

"SEXIST! SEXIST! SEXIST! SEXIST!" I yelled still pointing at him. I think that Larxene would be proud if she was here. The Organization was pretty sexist if they only had one woman. She must know what I'm talking about.

"If you don't stop that right now, you're going to get a spear in the face." He said as a vein popped in his forehead. I remained standing for a moment and glared at him. I then sat back down.

"Could you just please make us something?" Xigbar asked, slightly pouting. "We're men and we don't know how to cook."

"Don't even think about playing the pity card!" I said. Suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Did someone say card?" a blond asked excitedly. The only one who could talk about cards and gambling and get that excited was Luxord, whom I strangely haven't met till now. Freak.

"Yes. She was saying that Xigbar shouldn't play the pity card. We're trying to get her to make us lunch." Marluxia explained.

"Lunch sounds good. Well? What are you waiting for? Get crackin.'" Luxord said, taking a seat next to Marluxia.

"I am not making you anything." I said leaning back and crossing my arms.

"Aww come on! We're starving!" Demyx said ruffling my hair. Hey! You messed up my do!

"No!" I said slightly laughing.

"I'll play you for it." Luxord said. I looked over at him. Was he crazy?

"What would we play?" I asked slightly curious.

"Poker." He said, looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Why is it that I always end up playing cards in the morning?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Are you going to play or not?" Luxord asked.

"Fine." I groaned as I got up and moved down so I was across from him. Xigbar was to my right and Demyx was to my left. Why was I agreeing to play with the Gambler of Fate?

"What are the stakes or whatever?" I asked. I hated poker. Well that actually isn't true. I just hated how I didn't have all of the hands memorized and I didn't know how to bet with chips. I only knew how to bet with quarters. Even though I had no idea what was going on, luck was usually on my side. Lets see how lucky I am today.

"If I win, you make us lunch. If you win…we'll make you lunch." He said. "Though I highly doubt that I will be losing." Well aren't you just cocky. That'll come back and bite you in the butt one of these days. You watch.

"Sounds good." I said as I watched him take a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"Do you always carry cards in your pocket?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said with a tone that said yeah-doesn't-everybody? Well Luxord…no, they don't.

"Let's keep this simple. The one with the highest hand wins. No switching cards or folding." He explained as he began to deal. I watched his fingers fly and I picked up my cards when he was done. I looked at them. I tried to keep my face as straight as I could but I couldn't help but let a smirk grace my lips. I actually had a really bad poker face. There were a few moments of extremely tense silence. I showed both Xigbar and Demyx my cards. They nodded but you could tell they were trying not to laugh. Luxord and I tried to stare each other down over the top of our cards. Truth is I can't have a staring contest without laughing. Well actually I can I just kind of have to cross my eyes. It was deathly quiet as we geared up for the moment of truth.

Luxord laid his cards down, face up for the group to see.

"Straight! In diamonds!" he said smiling triumphantly. My eyes boggled. How could he get that in one deal? I bet he was a card shark or something. I should look at the design on the back of the cards. I saw a show that told you how to pick out a card shark. It takes a lot of staring and you basically have to know what the back of every card on the face of the planet looked like to pick it out.

"You're good!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Start cookin then! I want-!" he laughed.

"BUT…just not good enough!" I interrupted, smiling now. Everyone looked at me. Xigbar and Demyx were starting to laugh.

"What?" he asked. I turned my hand so it was facing him.

"In your honor…a royal flush!" I said smiling broadly now and laughing.

"How did you get that?!"

"You're asking me? I don't know. You dealt them." I said laying the cards down. I really didn't know how I ended up holding the best hand in the world of poker. Especially when we hadn't switched out any cards. The odds of that happening were like one in a billion. I told you I got lucky when it came to poker.

"Now off you go cracka's." I said smiling and scrunching my nose at them. They all groaned but got up.

"Make something for yourselves too." I said as I pulled an Axel and rested my feet on the table.

The men bustled about trying to make food for me and also for them. Xaldin seemed to be doing ok and so did Luxord and Zexion. The others were failing quite pitifully. Axel kept burning everything he touched, Xigbar was just being an idiot and not doing anything at all, Marluxia was trying to mooch off of Xaldin, and Demyx had no friggen idea what he was doing. I just lounged around by the table as I tried to make a card castle. I never understood how they could make houses out of cards. Mine always fell. Except for this one apparently. I had gotten 3 stories built up. But of course that couldn't last because that would just be too easy and convenient. I was just about to place another card on when the table shook and my cards fluttered down. A plate of…something…was placed in front of me by Demyx. I stared down at it with a what-the-hell-is-this look on my face. It was a charred piece of something. The whole thing was so black that you couldn't tell what it was. I stabbed it with a fork. My fork couldn't even break through it. I tried stabbing it again. What did it have on it? A force field? One of the fork's prongs actually broke off! And this was a metal fork! I dropped the fork and picked up the thing for further inspection.

"Is this edible Axel?" I asked, lightly smacking it on the edge of the table a few times. Not even a crumb or a flake broke off.

"What makes you think I cooked it?" He pointed out.

"Cause you're the only one who is doing something." I said sniffing it.

"What about Zexion, Luxord and Xaldin? They could have cooked it!" he yelled trying to flip…something with a spatula.

"They know what they are doing." I said glancing at Xaldin who was working on mincing a carrot.

"What is this supposed to be?" I asked.

"Chicken." Xigbar said.

"You know I'm not going to eat this don't you?"

"Why not? It's filled with love and friendship." Axel said pretending to be hurt again.

"That's why I don't trust it." I said shoving the plate away from me. I watched as they scrambled to make something else. Marluxia just ended up leaving and no one seemed to care. Xaldin, Luxord and Zexion ended up making a lovely stew. It actually turned out to be very good too. They split the pot amongst themselves and me. Axel, Xigbar and Demyx, however, did not get to taste it. Every time they would try to reach for a bowl, they were slapped on a hand with a scalding hot spoon. They were left to fend for themselves.

After awhile, the 3 successful chefs also left, leaving me to watch over Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx to make sure that they didn't burn the place down. Xigbar wasn't making things easier as he continued to ramble about random crap.

"Would you shut up!" Axel yelled.

"Axel? You're burning that." Demyx said pointing at a mysterious object. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. It was too sad. I walked over to the guys.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" I asked coming to stand next to Demyx who was watching Axel.

"There. Does that look good to you? Would you eat it?" Axel asked motioning to the pan. I peered over the rim and stared at it. I think it moved.

"Is it alive?"

"No." Axel laughed. I think it twitched. Are you sure Axel? Cause I'm not. Suddenly, the whatever it was, burst into flame! I jumped back to avoid getting a flame to the face.

"Whoa!" I screeched. Demyx was on top of things and blasted the thing with a shot of water. Every kitchen should have a Demyx. On sale for 19.95 at Wal-mart. Non refundable. The flame vanished and only left a smoking…thing. I peered at it in the pan. Whatever it was, it was far from it now.

"Jesus crimety! You guys fail! Move and let me do it!" I yelled as I butt-bumped Axel so he would move.

"But you won the game." Demyx said.

"I know but you guys are just to pathetic to watch. I'm going to make you some grilled cheese." I said going over to grab some bread.

"What's a grilled cheese?" Demyx asked as he cocked his head to the side. He really didn't know what a grilled cheese was?

"Are you telling me that you have never had a grilled cheese?" They all shook their heads. "Oh man this is sad! You haven't lived until you had a grilled cheese!" I said grabbing a bunch of cheese. I then returned to the stove to remove the pan with the smoking thing. I grabbed the pan and looked at it. What the?

"Guys? Did you throw whatever it was away?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Then…where did it go?" I asked as I held up the pan. It was indeed empty.

"Well it couldn't have just gotten up and walked away. I made sure of that." Axel said looking around. I suddenly felt something climbing onto my foot. I was actually afraid to look down. But of course I had to.

"Found it!" I said loudly. On my foot was the thing that Axel had tried to serve me. Axel!!! Are you trying to give me stomach cancer?! And to make it worse, the thing was MOVING!

It looked like a deformed…gopher! Except it was all charred and should be dead! DEVIL GOPHER!

"Get it off!" I yelled at the guys.

"Dude, what the hell is this?" Xigbar laughed as he bent down to grab it. It jumped up off and scurried under the table. Geez great reaction time Xigbar! That speed that I supposedly had would really come in handy right now.

"You go around the far end of the table. I got this end!" Demyx said positioning himself. I ran to the far side of the table and crouched down. The little critter was near a chair, gnawing on the leg. I slowly reached my hand out to grab it. It saw me and hissed at me. Gophers couldn't hiss! But then again, this so-called gopher just survived a trip in the frying pan! This is not an ordinary gopher! I slowly reached out a hand to grab it. It saw this and darted out between Demyx's legs. The gopher was now hiding under a counter.

"This is fun!" I said excitedly. I was not being sarcastic. I quickly ran over to the counter and looked under it.

"This is what you call fun?" Xigbar asked. God does he ever shut up? I just wanted to take his eye patch, lift it up and let it smack back down on his face.

The gopher stared at me with its red demon eyes. Well actually it was missing its right eye. Axel probably burnt it off. I hope I didn't step on it.

"SSCCREEEEEEE!" it went. I looked at it in shock. Was it supposed to do that? I slowly reached my arm under the counter to grab it. It launched forward and lodged its teeth into my finger.

"OW! You god damn rodent!" I yelled as it let go and ran across the kitchen. I looked at my finger. It was bleeding. That little bitch!

"Look what you did!" I yelled at it. I then absentmindedly put my finger in my mouth to suck off the blood.

'_You do know where that's been don't you?_' my mind asked.

'Of course I know where its….URK!' I cried as immediately retracted my finger and began to spit out the Gopher cooties.

"Eww!! I'm gonna get rabies!" I yelled as I watched the gopher scurry out of the room and out into the hall.

"DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!" I cried running past the guys and out the door. They just kind of stared after me.

"She's a nutcase! I can't believe that she is a princess." Xigbar said.

"Should we help her?" Demyx asked, not particularly wanting to follow the crazy girl. They all looked at each other.

"Nah!" They said together as they shook their heads. They then began to clean up the kitchen and hopefully find something to eat.

* * *

_poor guys lol they can't cook. sadly im back at school now. but never fear! i won't stop writing! what else am i supposed to do in class! lol. _

**Preview: The hunt continues! Megan goes 'splorin some more and finds something that could very well be the death of her. R&R por favor!  
**


	12. Bulba and Mansex

**Wow u guys! You make me all fuzzy inside with ur reviews!! i lurve all of u!! anyways at the moment, i am running off of about 2 hours of sleep so im like deliriously hyper! bwahaha. i have also discovered that Renji from Bleach is made of awesome! I'm also becoming obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club. Its so cute!! Anyways enjoy chapter 12!**

**Song to listen to: My Sitar- Dr. Bombay (basically its demyx's theme lol) **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bulba and Mansex**

I barreled through the hallways, trying to get my hands on the demon gopher. I gotta tell you, he was a fast little bugger! I raced through the hallways shouting obscenities and also random gibberish as I tracked down the rodent. The rodent ran down some dark, mysterious hallway. I could barely see 5 feet in front of my face it was so dark. I stopped to catch my breath and try to find it.

"Where are you? It's just you and me now. I wont hurt you." I said aloud as I smiled evilly and tried to evolve into a higher species to see in the dark. If I open my eyes super wide, maybe suddenly I will be able to see figures! I heard skittering in the corner. I slowly crept towards it.

"You wont escape me now. I've got you." I said as I was finally able to pick it out in the dark. Suddenly, a door on my immediate left opened up and the hall was filled with light. Both me and the gopher looked at the person.

"Uhh…hey Xemnas!" I said nervously.

"Princess? What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, focusing his orange eyes on me.

'_What do you want freak?_' I asked him in my mind.

"I was just about to catch this gopher." I said pointing to it.

"What gopher?" he asked as he inspected the spot where I pointed.

"The one right-! What?!" I said as I had just noticed that the gopher was gone! Suddenly I saw it skittering into the room that Xemnas was currently occupying.

"THERE HE GOES!" I yelled as I shimmied in past Xemnas and chased the critter until it was under the bed.

"Princess…" Xemnas warned. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? I'd like to think so!

"In a second! Let me catch this thing first!" I yelled now lifting up the bed sham and peeking under.

"The hunter finds her unsuspecting prey. The hunter approaches all quiet like. Closer. Closer. Closer." I said as I slowly reached my hand out to grab it.

"SCRRREEEEE!" it cried. I quickly grabbed at it. My efforts have failed again! It ran out and began to scurry around in the openness of Xemnas's room. All the while, Xemnas was massaging his temples.

The gopher was attacking my feet now. I tried stomping on it frequently. It looked like I was doing some retarded form of DDR without the mat. I couldn't believe that I was getting pwned by a devil gopher! How can it do this well with only one eye? After it was finished dizzying me to death, it ran out the door again. I quickly shoved past Xemnas and ran after it.

"Thanks for putting up with me!" I yelled back at him as I ran after it. How much longer could this chase go on? I mean come on its taken up unnecessary amount of pages. But anyway, it was beginning to end up like the classic Scooby Doo chase.

Anyways, I think the gopher of doom was loosing steam. That or I think I was getting faster. 10 bucks says that it wasn't the latter. Any takers?

'_All right! This ends NOW!_' I thought as I lunged at it. Why hello floor! I remember you. Well at least my butt does.

"SCCREEEEEEE!" it said as it was being crushed under my weight.

"Victory is mine!" I yelled as I reached under my stomach to grab it. It thrashed around in my hand as I stared at.

"SCREEEEEE!" it screeched at me in anger.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I roared back at it. We glared daggers at each other.

"Now, what should we do with you?" I thought evilly. "Shall I kill you now? Or shall I return you to Axel so he can finish his Gopher Flambé?" I asked it evilly. I stood up as it glared at me with its evil eye. I racked my mind for ideas. I could string it up by his pathetic tail out in the yard or whatever and wait for lighting to hit him. Or I could accidentally flush him down the toilet. Wait! I got it!

"I know what to do with you. By the time he's done with you, you're going to wish that you were dead." I said laughing like Bart Simpson when he's about to do something evil. I ran all the way down to his room, effectively mowing down Saix in the process. He was not a happy panda after that and looked like he was about to rip my eyes out. But he didn't. Because Saix is just cool like that where he is calm and controlled…until he goes berserk.

I knocked on his door. There was about 5 minutes of nothingness. I knocked again. This time it was opened almost immediately. Vexen stood there, looking rather pissed. Later on I found out that it was because one of his experiments failed. Well this should brighten up his day.

"Here." I said holding it in front of his face.

"What is it and why do I want it?"

"It just survived being burned by Axel and being crushed by me. I don't think that it's normal." I explained, dangling it about. He stared at me. And stared some more.

"Come on you know you want to! Its an evil gopher!" I said. I had always sucked at persuasion. All I got was a door slam in my face!

'_I can't believe he just did that! He should have jumped at the chance to experiment on what probably was once a cuddly animal!'_ I thought as I stared at the gopher.

"Scre Scree Scre Scree!" it almost chuckled. It was mocking me! I will not allow a demon gopher to mock me! All right that's it! This thing is going out for a trip! I quickly ran to the nearest window, which took some time to find, and struggled to open it. Finally, after much struggling, resulting in actually kicking the window out, I had it opened. I gave the evil rodent one last look of doom.

"Burn in hell!" I yelled as I threw it out the window. I watched as it plunged to its death, screeching all the way. I pointed and laughed with a crazed look in my eye at the demon as it fell. Anyways, it was then I realized that I just kicked the glass out the window. I looked below at its shattered fragments.

'Uh oh.' I thought.

'_You know what? Lets just…leave it._' My mind said. I agreed and quickly walked away.

Hmmmm…it appears that the author has writers block at the moment. Let us await for her return….oh good. She's back.

I needed more things to fill out my day. There was nothing to do. I couldn't go on the internet, I couldn't talk to any of my friends back home, and I had no idea what I was going to be used for. What a terrible way to die…bored to death. That would look very attractive on my tombstone. Bored bored bored.

I was back in my room now. I lied there, stretched out across the carpet, playing with pieces of lint. Lint is actually very fun to play with. Guess I will go take a walk around the castle. Nothing better to do anyways. I stepped out my door and didn't care where my feet took me. As long as I wasn't stuck in one place. I ended up in a part of the castle that I hadn't seen before. I was faced with 2 long hallways, both semi dark and mostly scary looking. I decided to take the one on the left. There was only one door in this hallway. It was all the way at the end of it. I slowly walked towards it. I reached out and clutched the handle. It seemed to open on its own. I peeked in the room.

It looked like a fricken jungle! There were plants everywhere! Accompanied my trillions of sun lamps. I suppose those would be required since there weren't any windows in this room and the sun never shined in this place.

"I knew it! I knew they were growing marijuana!" I exclaimed quietly. I walked down the stone path through the plants, observing them all.

"This must be nature boy's greenhouse." I said referring to Marluxia as I touched a petal of a flower that I had never seen before. The flower shuddered and then quickly sucked all of its petals into a ball around itself.

"What the?" I asked as I withdrew my finger. I diverted my attention to going back down the pathway that was over run with plants and weeds. Looks like someone needed to weed. The path ended at the pot of an enormous flower. It almost looked like those piranha plants on the Mario Brothers games. Except this one was pink (surprise surprise) and had yellow speckles all over the flower part of it. It had to be at least 7 feet tall. I bet Vexen created a super secret plant growth formula to make it get that big. Suddenly the thing twitched. I jumped back. If something that is not supposed to move twitches, I have learned that is generally best to run away. But that would make the story boring if I did that now. The plant twitched again and then seemingly woke up. Of course I didn't know if it woke up, it didn't actually have eyes but it stretched up to it's full height, which now had to be about 9ft.

I gawked at it as it began to "sniff" the air around it. Was it looking for food? Water? It stopped moving it's giant head around until it was seemingly looking right at me. Was I supposed to do something? I was terrible with plants! My mom's side of the family all had green thumbs. I was left out of the legacy. Everything I tried to grow died. I couldn't even keep a gold fish alive for more than 4 weeks. But I guess if all this thing wanted was water, I could handle that. I spotted a watering can a few feet away and grabbed it. I then spotted a sink on the other side of the greenhouse and ran over to fill the can up. Once it was full, I came back and slowly approached the plant. It was still as I approached and began to pour water in the pot. I finished and backed up to inspect my work. The plant shook for a second. Suddenly, a vine shot out from somewhere with in its leafy forage and went straight for me!

'_I think it's hungry…'_ my mind said calmly.

'BRILLIANT DEDUCTION WATSON!' I screamed back at it as the vine wrapped around my ankle and pulled so I ended up crashing to the ground. The vine then proceeded to drag me to the large man eating plant. I scrambled around for anything to grab a hold of. I found the leg of a table and quickly clasped onto it, hugging it for dear life.

'_This is just like Jumanji when that one plant ate that cop car!'_ my mind mused. That makes me feel so much better.

"Woe is me!" I almost sobbed as the plant tried to rip my leg off. "I don't taste that good! I'm too salty!" The plant pulled harder. Why did Marluxia have this thing in here?! Speaking of which…HE BETTER GET IN HERE AND HELP ME! The iron bar was beginning to cut into my skin.

"Ok this kind of hurts." I grunted as I tried to hang on longer. Suddenly the table leg busted and I was yanked towards the demon plant. Everything that was on the table crashed to the floor. It dragged me on the ground, hefted me up in the air, and let me dangle precariously over its gaping mouth.

'_I am not going to have us dieing by being eaten by a psycho plant!_' my mind shouted as it began to make my body struggle. I can see the headlines in Twilight Town now: Girl Murdered By Plant. They will only find my cloths and pieces of me scattered across the floor. What a foul way for me to die! But I mustn't give up! Never! Though some help would be most appreciated. I did some quick thinking. The vine let go but I was ready for action! As I fell onto it's open mouth, I latched onto its upper lip…ew that sounds gross… and stuck my legs out so that they caught on the lower lip. So basically, I was holding it's mouth open with my hands and feet. You know how it is. So anyways, at the present moment, I was looking at the plant's disgusting tongue and staring down its throat. That's really gross.

The plant began to shake its head violently to try to get me off.

'_Don't let go! For God's sake whatever you don't let go!'_ my mind screamed.

'I'm trying as hard as I can!' I yelled back as one of my hands began to slip a little.

'_Well try harder!'_

'Hey I wanna see you do this! It's not as easy as it looks!'

'_I don't have any hands.'_

'Well then hold it open with your mouth! Yours is big enough!'

'_Eww that would be like french kissing the plant!'_

'I laugh at your misery! HA!' I finished.

"Having fun?" A calm, amused voice asked. I craned my neck around to see Marluxia, smirking at me with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah this is tons of fun! As far as near death experiences go." I yelled as I was violently jerked around. He simply stood there as the plant gave me whiplash.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" I yelled. His smirk grew broader as he turned and left the room!

"GAH! GET BACK HERE! I CANT BELIEVE HE DID THAT!" I yelled. What a friggen jerk! If everyone was like this, there was no way in hell that I was going to survive in this castle. Oh well, I always wanted to be a ghost. I could haunt them for the rest of their lives. I returned my attention to the matter at hand. There had to be a way out of this. It is only a plant after all. A vicious, man eating, psycho plant that was probably hopped up on all that crack that Marluxia was growing.

"This is whimsically unfortunate!" I said as I struggled. That was like my catch phrase. I said it all the time. It was like Axel's got it memorized line.

"God dammit put me down! Don't eat me! I'll…I'll…I'll give you a cookie!" I yelled as I struggle some more. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Yes! I will give you a cookie! I'm sure that I saw some in the kitchen! Cookie! Sugar! Nummy!" I pleaded. A vine gently wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from its mouth. It then gently set me on the floor and "stared" at me.

"You really want a cookie?" I asked, clearly confused. Since when did plants eat cookies? But cookies were universal peace bringers. Filled with sugary goodness. I like sugar. Which is why it is usually kept away from me. It used its vine to gently push me towards the door. So it really did want a cookie. This place gets weirder and weirder every day. Lets recap the weirdness of it all. Ok first: no one touches Xigbar's Cocopuffs. Second: The guys could probably burn cereal with their awesome cooking skills. Third: Demon rodents from hell! Fourth: Cookie slash man-eating plants. Could it get any weirder? You know what? I'm not even gonna answer that.

Soon, I was running through the hallways and back to the kitchen.

'_You're taking lunch orders for a plant.'_ My mind sighed irritably.

'I just saved our necks so shut the hell up!' I yelled back as I burst into the kitchen. I raced to the pantry and began to throw out random things that may hinder my view of cookies. Pretty soon, I found a bag of Chips Ahoy and began to run back towards the strange plant. I burst through the door and ran up to the plant. Still maintaining a reasonable distance from it should it feel like trying to eat me again. It began to sniff the air again.

"I got the cookies. I hope you're happy." I said as I opened the bag. The plant began to drool. Gross.

"Ok. Open wide. I don't trust you so I'm gonna throw them in your mouth." I said grabbing the first cookie. It opened up its mouth and I gently tossed it in. It snapped shut and munched on the cookie for a minute. It opened its mouth for another one. I tossed another one. And another. And then another. And another. Pretty soon the whole bag was gone. It opened its mouth again, waiting for more.

"I don't have anymore. You ate them all. Damn Marluxia don't you ever feed this thing?" I said as I crumpled the bag and threw it in the trash. This was like The Little Shop Of Horrors movie. Except this plant didn't need to suck blood out of my finger to survive. No instead it required the whole person. But apparently, cookies made a fine substitute.

"Your not going to eat me are you?" I asked it. It shook its head.

"Ok good." I said. "I think that I will name you. I shall call you…Bulba." I said. Any name that came out of my mouth was usually a stupid, never before heard name. A fitting name for a never before seen plant. I slowly approached it and tentatively stuck out my hand. Can you pet a flower? Is that weird? It sniffed my hand and then…nuzzled it? Then it started to…purr? Is this like a cat in disguise? Anyways, I slowly started to pet it.

"Hmm…this is most interesting." I said.

"I see that it has taken a liking to you." Another voice said. Well hello again gender bender! Thanks for all of your help earlier! It was most appreciated! I'm glad you had enough decency to help me!

"Yes…a bit too much. It almost ate me no thanks whatsoever to you." I pouted as I dusted off my jeans.

"You had things under control." He said as he picked up a watering can and filled it up.

"Oh yes, I was lulling the plant into a false sense of security and when the time was right, I would suddenly bust out and victory would be mine." I said. I jumped a little as Bulba nudged my shoulder with its head. Probably seeking out more cookies. I only spared it a quick glance and returned my attention to Mr. Gardner.

"When was the last time you fed that thing?"

"It's been awhile since it was able to eat someone. It is after all, a man eater." He said as he watered various plants.

"Not surprising. Well just so you know, Bulba also likes cookies." I said. Bulba nudged me again. Stop it Bulba!

"Bulba?" he asked not looking at me.

"Yes. That's his name now. Bulba likes cookies. Don't you Bulba?" I asked as I patted its head. I know it doesn't have a head but it sounds better than flower. Bulba responded by sticking his tongue out and licking me from elbow to the tip of my head.

"Ok…that's extremely gross! Thank you Bulba." I said, my entire left side sopping with plant slobber. I tried to wipe some of it off but I only ended up making a bigger mess. I had spit in my hair. Bulba returned and began to nuzzle against me. I guess in Bulba's book, people who brought him cookies were on the top of the do-not-eat list and were his best friends for life. Yippee for me I guess.

"Well anyways, I'm gonna go get this stuff off me now. Cya" I said walking to the door.

"Cya." Marluxia said not bothering to look at me.

"Cya Bulba." I said, turning to look at the plant. The plant wilted dramatically in sorrow. Oh sad!

"I'll visit you again don't worry Bulba!" I said as I walked out the door.

That slobber was not easy to get off! It involved lots of scrubbing and soap. Crazy plant. I was now lounging in my room wondering what to do. I decided that I would draw something in order to put more life on the walls. I whipped out one of my millions of sketchbooks and a pencil and began to sketch out the drawing that I had planned on doing for a long time. I thought it was a very cute idea. I was going to draw the entire Organization, well at least the ones who were here at the present time, as kitty cats. Music was playing quietly in the background. Should be a tranquil setting right? Wrong! Right now I was working on Xemnas and his hair was giving me problems.

"God dammit!" I swore quietly. I heard a knock on the door.

'_Ignore it._' My mind said. I agreed. I always got weird when I was drawing. I hated it when people disturbed me and I especially hated it when people tried to look at it before it was finished. Without warning, the door opened and in walked Axel.

"Yo." He said as he walked in and immediately plopped down on my bed. I glared at him. He saw it.

"Whoa what's with you?" he asked, not concerned in the least bit.

"What do you want?" I grumbled returning to my drawing.

"Just came to see what you were doing. So what are you doing?" he asked picking up my cell phone that was sitting on the nightstand and looking at it.

"Drawing."

"Cool. Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not ready yet." I said glaring at him again.

"Ok ok! Don't bite my head off." He said holding his hands up in surrender. I sighed.

"Sorry I just get weird when I'm drawing." I said, as I erased Xemnas' hair for what had to be the 15th time.

"What do you mean weird?" Axel asked as he leaned back so he was leaning against the headboard and closed his eyes.

"Uhh…I tend to snap at people and… I donno its hard to explain." I said. There were a few minutes of silence.

"So what did you do today?" Axel asked starting a conversation.

"Uh well, I chased that rodent around until I caught him. I tried to give it to Vexen but he didn't want it so I threw it out the window. Then I got attacked by one of Marluxia's plants. It was all very exciting." I said with a small chuckle.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join you?" a new, bubbly voice asked. I turned from my position on the floor to see Demyx in the doorway.

"Oh god what are you doing here?" Axel groaned. Demyx pouted a little bit.

"Come on in and join the party!" I said motioning for him to come in. Demyx smiled widely before running in and jumping on the bed. Landing on Axel's shins.

"Ow! Get off me!" Axel yelled shoving Demyx off him.

"My bad." Demyx said, as he got comfortable on the bed. Why was it that whenever people were in my room, I was the one on the floor? There was a perfectly useful desk in the corner of the room. Maybe it was because I was such a friggen messy person and needed to use the floor to hold all of my crap. Anyways, back to whatever I was doing. Which was trying to block out Demyx's incessant babbling. He talked about anything and everything…which is actually what I do a lot. Axel was trying to make him shut up. Needless to say, it wasn't working. I commented on a few of the things that Demyx was talking about such as lobster bisque, origami, 80's rock bands, and sock monkeys. Gotta love those sock monkeys. Though I myself found them rather creepy. So mostly ignoring the other two, I resumed drawing.

"God dammit Mansex!" I cursed as I erased his hair yet again for the umpteenth time. The guys stopped talking immediately.

"What did you say?" Demyx asked. Ooooh…maybe I shouldn't have said that aloud.

"Nothing!" I said laughing a little. It was so funny though! Everyone who played KH2 knew that joke. Accept the children who were under 10. They have not had their minds corrupted yet. Never fear! The day will come!

"No what did you say?" Axel demanded.

"Well.." I began but started to laugh harder.

"Come on spit it out." Axel encouraged.

"Ok…if you rearrange.." by now I could barely breath I was laughing so hard. I was gigglesnorting! Axel and Demyx looked at each other.

"Do you want me to beat it out of you?" Axel asked. I shook my head as I laughed.

"Ok…if you rearrange the letters in Xenmas' name, you end up with Mansex!" I finally said as the sentence was broken up with a few giggles. After I got it out, I was basically rolling on the floor with laughter. The guys were silent for a moment as they tested this theory out themselves.

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" Demyx said as he began to laugh as well. Axel also began to laugh. It's a laughing party!

"Why did you blurt out Mansex?" Axel asked after the laughing had died down a little.

"I'm having trouble with his hair." I said, still letting a few giggles slur my speech.

"Are you drawing him? Why?! Please tell me you're not drawing him naked!" Axel asked incredulously.

"Oh god that's gross! The images are too disturbing for the human psyche. Especially mine. No it's part of my new set of drawings. I'm going to draw all of the Organization as kitties." I said sketching Xemnas' hair lightly. Crap! It still doesn't look right!

"Why are you drawing us as cats?" Demyx asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"Cause it's cute!"

"Have you drawn me yet?" Demyx asked.

"Not yet. I just started a couple minutes before Axel came in. Then you came in shortly after. Don't worry I'll get to you guys eventually. I've got to do the ones before you." I explained. The ones that I wasn't going to draw were Laxeaus and Larxene. I heard that Larxene had left the Organization and that Laxeaus was killed. I bet that gym that I found belonged to him. Well its mine now buff daddy! Not that I really cared about those two. So basically anyone who was in this castle as of right now was going to be drawn. I was also going to draw Roxas and Riku. I just wanted to draw Riku cuz I wanted to draw his blindfold. It looked fun.

Eventually I shooed the guys out because I had to go to sleep at one point or another. I can't stay up the whole night. I can only usually do that at lock-ins. And even there, I'm usually curled up in a ball, sleeping in the corner. Before getting ready for bed, I planned out the next day. First, I would just kind of bop around. Then I would quest for the internet! There has to be internet somewhere around the castle! I am determined to find it! Then perhaps later I will work on my kitty drawings! Yup sounds like a plan. I slowly climbed into bed, after dusting off the comforter. The guys were on it with their shoes after all, which I cannot stand! I put on my headphones and drifted into a much needed slumber.

* * *

**hmm...i thought this was kinda a weird chapter. I'm gonna go annoy my room mate by singing Avenue Q (i just bought the soundtrack lol) at the top of my lungs lol. Yosh!**

**Preview: Megan digs up some dirt that the Organization was hiding from her. Also...more cooking adventures!** **R&R s'il vous plait (french for please)**

**thats right! i just went french on u lol**


	13. The Sleep Deprived College Student

_i hate school! just thought i wud say that first. ok anyways, i got to try out my modeling skills today. we all had to model for a partner so that they could draw us in drawing class. We each took turns but it was really weird. i cudnt stop laughing and its really hard to stand still while they draw u. i just finished watching the whole season of Ouran Host and i really hope that there is a second season even though there probably wont be. anyways...enjoy chapter 13!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Sleep Deprived College Student**

I was jolted roughly from my sleep by a loud rumble of thunder. I shot up and looked around blurrily. I looked at my cell phone.

"Ugh." I groaned. It was 4:00 in the morning. I slowly got up to got up to go peer out the large window. I slowly trudged my way to the window, stumbling all the way and tripping over all the crap I had left on the ground. I slowly opened the curtain to be greeted by a large bolt of lightning.

'_GAH! I'm blind!' _my mind yelped as I covered my eyes and began to rub them. I opened my eyes to realize that I was still pretty much blind.

'_What on earth are you doing up at this ungodly hour? Go back to bed you freak.'_ My mind said as it mentally yawned. I nodded and yawned. I then turned around and tried to make my way back to bed. I was still blind after all. So I blindly walked around until I walked head first into a wall.

"Ow!" I yelped in a raspy voice. I never had a voice when I first woke up.

'_Good one._' My mind said sarcastically_. 'And just to let you know, you can see now.'_

I opened my eyes, which had been squeezed shut in pain, and found that I could indeed see.

"Oh well isn't that just dandy?" I asked rhetorically. I stopped.

'_What are you doing now?'_ my mind asked irritably.

'I'm thirsty.'

'_You're impossible.'_ My mind sighed. With that, I quietly snuck out the door and down to the kitchen. I got with in 10 feet of the kitchen when I heard voices coming from inside. I was about to bust in on their little tea party when I heard my name come up. I stopped in my tracks.

'_Think they can gossip about me do they?'_ I asked. '_Lets see what dirt they scooped up on me.'_ I said as I slowly snuck closer to the slightly open doors.

"I am getting impatient." A voice said. That sounded like Xemnas.

"Well you're going to have to be patient for a little while longer." A woman's voice said. Well that would be Maleficent as she is the only other woman here. Actually I wouldn't call her a woman. I'm going to call her an 'it' instead.

"How much longer? Kingdom Hearts can't wait forever." Xemnas said.

"She needs to awaken her power's first. Even then, we need to let her heart grow stronger still. Give her time." Maleficent explained. There was a pause. I crept closer still to the door, not daring to show myself or even peer in.

"And why may I ask are you being so patient?"

"I have more self control than you do."

"I doubt that. If she can activate her powers by strong emotions, why has she not been able to awaken them? I have heard from various Organization members that she has more than enough emotions." Xemnas asked.

"True for I have witnessed them myself. Vexen believes that she needs to be in a life or death situation or be in a blinding rage." Maleficent explained. Is that so? There was another pause.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Simple, she needs to be provoked."

"The others have told me that she only answers in sarcasm." Xemnas explained. Well what else can he expect? Sarcasm is my second language and I speak it fluently! Maleficent was silent.

"Can't we just hand her over to Saix? She would provoke him and then he would Berserk and then her powers would awaken." Xemnas suggested. By the tone of his voice, it almost sounded like he was pouting. But Xemnas is too manly for that….gigglesnort.

"She would probably die before her powers awakened. Remember she needs her powers first." Maleficent said. I couldn't believe it. Maleficent just stuck up for me! This is one for the record books. And thank god too! I don't wanna go to the evil berserking elf! I would be dead! Actually I would run away first and then he would hunt me down and then I would die. I suddenly heard some the scratching of chair legs and scuffling.

"We should return to the study." Maleficent said. To do what? Ew! Here comes my dirty mind. It only comes out when I'm tired. And I am tired because it is 4:30 in the friggen morning.

'_Run you dolt!_' my mind ordered. So as quietly as I could, I took off back to my room, completely forgetting about my thirstiness.

When I got in the confines of my room, I launched my self into the bed.

'_Why am I needed for Kingdom Hearts? And why do they need my powers? And why does my heart need to be stronger.'_ I thought. For once, my inner mind stayed silent. I tried to get comfortable in the bed. It wasn't working very well. The storm outside didn't help.

'_Do they plan on making me into…dare I say it…a heartless?! That would explain the Kingdom Hearts portion! Do they want me dead?! _I thought wildly. I turned over to my side and stared at the walls. If that was true, that certainly put a damper on things! Great, I was Heartless food!

'_Don't think about it like that! Don't give up without a fight! You can do it!'_ my mind cheered.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one actually doing it." I said aloud as I turned over again.

'_True but I'm not gonna let us die that easily. You can beat that emotional twit Mansex!_' my mind supplied. I scoffed. Me? Take on a Jedi wannabe that took 10 minutes to spit out whatever it was he had to say?

"What about Saix? He will be a difficult little bugger to deal with." I said aloud playing with a loose string on the pillow.

'_We'll worry about him when it comes time to face him. For now, can we please go back to sleep?' _my mind asked.

"But I still want to figure this out!" I whispered harshly.

'_Go to sleep before I kick you!'_ my mind yelled. My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

'How on earth can you kick me? You don't have legs!' I retorted back to it.

'_That's true but I can give you a killer migraine!'_

'Pssh! I never have migraines.' I thought with a smirk. Suddenly my hands flew to my head as it erupted in pain.

'Ok ok! Make it stop and I will go to sleep!'

'_Promise?'_ it asked throwing in an extra hard throb for emphasis.

'I PROMISE! If I am lying, may Saix come in here and strike me down!' I yelped. The pain subsided a little as if waiting for Saix to actually come in and smite me. Least to say, he didn't. Thank god. The pain ceased all together. To avoid any more migraines, I quickly went to sleep. I'll try and figure it out later.

Demyx walked into my room around 10 in the morning. Once again, I was completely hidden under the covers. He chuckled at the sight. Why do people like to laugh at my sleeping habits? They can't be that funny! But that's not why Demyx was laughing. Oh no. He was laughing because I was muttering things in my sleep! Know that he couldn't understand what the heck I was saying because it was muffled by the thick blanket. It was also only gibberish.

"Hey wake up." Demyx said.

"Mrrff." Was my reply. Demyx raised a brow.

"That's very interesting but you have to get up." Demyx said as he stepped closer.

"Mumble mumble." I replied. Classic. Demyx reached out a tentative finger and poked the blob. I twitched slightly.

"Cookies." I responded. He poked harder. Damn these persistent people! They should know that I am not a morning person. And I was still tired from my 4 am rendezvous. He poked me yet again.

"Bugger off…..mrrrf." I said. Demyx sighed and ripped the covers off. I shuddered a little at the temperature change but remained asleep and curled into a tighter ball.

"Dang girl! You sleep like a rock!" Demyx complained as he scratched his head. Since when do rocks sleep? Who thought of that saying?

"Mfkdsodk." Was my intelligent response.

"Well we'll just have to fix that then won't we?" he asked as he raised his arm and shot out a jet of water. It hit me square in the face.

"Stop with the cookies!" I yelped randomly. I don't think anyone has seen me move as fast as I did right there. I thrashed about for a second and ended up sitting, staring at the wall completely stunned.

'_Why is my face wet? Is that drool?'_ I asked myself. My hair on one side was completely blown back so it was slicked to my head and sticking out in the back. Imagine the hair that a character gets when they are too close to a bomb. One small portion of my hair looked like that. Embarrassing and totally unattractive. Yet I'm sure that I would be laughing about it later. I heard loud laughter coming from the bedside. Still stunned, I looked over at the person.

'_Does he know what happened?'_ I asked. I was a bit slow in the morning. Most mornings, I woke up without knowing where the heck I was.

"Oh my god…pfft…you should…snort….seen your face….sspprfft!" Demyx laughed. I still looked at him with a blank look. I blinked a few times. Demyx finally caught his breath.

"Come on. We're hungry. Can you make us breakfast?" he asked, still laughing a little. I yawned and didn't really pay attention to what I was saying.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I said as I yawned again.

"Awesome! I'll go get the others and we'll meet you in the kitchen." Demyx said happily as he strode out of the room. I sat there and blearily looked around the room.

"Might as well get up." I said aloud yawning again. I stepped off the bed and barely made it 5 feet when I fell to the ground. There were these mornings where I was so disinclined to wake up that I would randomly fall down and fall asleep. It's true! I've done it before! The last time I did it was when I was coming out of the bathroom. Well anyways, this was one of these mornings. I fell face first onto the thin carpet and was instantly transported back to dream world.

"What is taking her so long? I'm starving!" Xigbar complained.

"She's a girl. They take forever." Marluxia said.

"You're one to talk." Axel said. Marluxia glared at him from across the table.

"It's been a half hour! She should have been here by now." Xigbar complained as his stomach growled. Zexion sighed.

"Give her another 15 minutes or so." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"15 minutes?! I can't wait that long!" Xigbar whined. He received glares from the rest of the table for his childish whining and quieted down with a cross look on his face.

15 minutes had passed and I had not bothered to show up yet. I was still sleeping peacefully on the floor.

"Ok it's been 15 minutes and she's not here! Lets go find her!" Xigbar said as he got pumped up for finding me.

"She told me that she was coming down when I woke her up." Demyx said, as he glanced at the ceiling.

"She probably found a zit and refuses to come out of her room." Axel said as he chuckled. A few of the others chuckled as well.

"Well I'm gonna go find her and drag her down here." Xigbar said as he got up.

"What are you going to do? Pop the zit for her?" Axel said as he laughed again. Well aren't we just funny this morning. I do not have a zit! And even if I did, I would come out of my room! I'm not that shallow! I'm surprised Xigbar was coming in to disturb my sleep again after what happened the last time he did that. I never did get around to shaving his head. I could make a fortune on Ebay.

"I'm comin with! I've got to see this zit." Axel said. For the last time Axel I do not have a zit! If you say that one more time, your going to have a black eye! They approached my room and stopped at the door.

"Should we knock?" Xigbar asked with an evil grin.

"Of course not. The element of surprise is best. Got it memorized?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do." Xigbar replied with a smirk to match Axel's. With that, Xigbar threw open the door.

Both guys were expecting an angry, shrieking princess to come storming out to beat the living daylights out of them. Instead, they were greeted with complete and utter silence.

"Dude where'd she go?" Xigbar asked as he glanced around the room. Look on the floor you great, lumbering, buffoon! He stepped in a bit followed by Axel. Axel saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Found her." He said as he pointed at me. They both had amused expressions on their faces as they approached my oblivious, sleeping body. They both bent down and looked at me. I was out cold! Axel reached out and poked my temple. I didn't stir.

"So much for a zit." Xigbar said as he took his turn in poking my temple.

"Oi! Wake up!" Axel said shaking my shoulder gently. My hand twitched. He shook harder.

"She's harder to wake up than Demyx!" Xigbar said as he watched Axel shake me. They marveled at my deep sleep. It may seem deep but the smallest things could wake me up. Like the light coming off the VCR clock. You don't know how many times I have gone to a friend's house to sleep over and spent most of the night awake because of the damn light coming off the VCR. The microwave clocks in hotel rooms also proved annoying. But other than that, I can sleep through almost anything. I've fallen asleep in my school's cafeteria once. That is amazing considering the volume level of a high school cafeteria.

"Is she dead?" Xigbar joked. I started to venture into that half-awake-half-asleep stage.

'_Who is that?'_ I thought irritably.

"How do we wake her up?" Xigbar asked as he began to poke various places on my face.

'_What is touching my face?_

"I could set her hair on fire."

"She would kill you." Xigbar said as he sat back and thought. I was still in that half awake state but I was falling back into slumber again. A light bulb appeared above Xigbar's head and he stood up. He walked over to the bed and grabbed one of my pillows. He then came back over to me and motioned for Axel to move. Axel grinned, stood up, and stood back. Xigbar then brought the pillow down on my head as hard as he could.

"Women and children first!" I yelped after I snorted. Apparently, I dreamt about something where the woman and children had to be saved first. I looked around blearily to see 2 sets of black boots.

"Morning honey!" Axel taunted. I didn't really pay attention as I dragged myself off the ground so that I was kneeling before them. I yawned. Xigbar brought the pillow down on me again, catching me on the back of my head. That got my gears up to speed…slightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said angrily while suppressing a yawn.

"Wake up kid. We're hungry and you said that you would make breakfast." Xigbar said as he fluffed my pillow.

"Oh…right. I'll be down in a minute I guess." I said struggling to stand.

"You better. Otherwise we'll all come up here and drag your butt down to the kitchen." Xigbar said as he and Axel left the room.

Once the guys left, I proceeded to get ready. I quickly threw on a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of jeans before deeming my self ready. I glanced out the window just before leaving. It was still storming out and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. Yawning again, I trudged out the door, barely awake.

I basically crawled into the kitchen.

"There you are. Did you have a nice nap on the floor?" Demyx asked. There was some snickering.

"Mmm yea." I grumbled, almost undecipherable, as I trudged my way to the table. I went to go sit in the spot that I had determined as mine near the wall. Only to find it taken by Xaldin. I stared at him with half opened lids.

"Sorry. This seat's taken." He said as he smiled. I glared at him and then closed my eyes. I grumbled a bit and walked to a corner and sank down to the floor. I then curled up into a little ball with my back turned to them and prepared to go to sleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought. But I was a sleep deprived college student. Enough said. Even though it was summer, I still hadn't made up all of those sleepless nights of studying. Yes I actually did study at college.

"You know there is a chair right here." Luxord said as he pointed the seat on his right.

"You said you would make us breakfast." Demyx added. My only response was pulling the hood over my head. Yes you shall all fell my ignorance by staring at the back of my hood. Luxord grabbed the spoon that Zexion used to stir his tea with and chucked it at my head.

"Ow." I said with the least amount of effort. He threw a scalding hot emo spoon at me! How dare he!

"Go away I'm inspecting my eyelids for leaks." I grumbled. If I could see their faces, I would identify their looks as what-a-basket-case.

"Your eyelids are fine. Come on you said you would make us breakfast." Axel said.

"When did I say I would make you breakfast?" I asked. I honestly don't remember saying that.

"When I came in asked you this morning." Demyx said. "Remember?"

"Not really."

"It was after I sprayed you with water." He said with a toothy grin. I remember that now!

"I wasn't in my right mind then."

"When are you ever?" Xaldin asked as he leaned back in his chair and poked me in the back.

"Aren't you just a ball of laughs?" I asked sarcastically.

'_There is no way of getting out of this._' My mind groaned.

'How do you know?'

'_I know everything. Just do it and get it over with. Maybe then they will leave you alone._' My mind pointed out. Apparently, we both were not in the mood to fight with each other or the Organization. I groaned loudly and very dramatically.

"Fine! But this is a onetime thing! So don't ask me again." I said as I slowly got off the floor and headed towards the stove with my hood still on. I heard some quiet cheers as I slowly trudged by them.

'_What are you gonna make them?_' my mind inquired.

'I donno. Probably pancakes.' I said as I grabbed out a large mixing bowl.

'_Do you even remember how to make those from scratch?_'

'Its not that difficult.'

'_You screw up the ones that you make from the box.'_

'Hey! Those directions are misleading! They don't have you use enough water.' I yelled back as I grabbed out some flour.

'Do you use milk for pancakes?' I asked.

'_You're going to end up poisoning them or something.' _

'Oh come on! If they die, they will probably just come back to life! If you havn't noticed, it looks like they have already done that!' I said now getting a large amount of eggs.

'_You sure about that?_'

'Yes now shut up so I can remember how to make these buggers.' I said.

Minutes passed. I think I was doing all right. Keyword is I think.

"How's it comin?" Xigbar asked as he drew invisible pictures on the table with his fingernail.

"Do you put milk in pancakes?" I asked. I was still hung up on that. That was the only thing that prevented me from cooking them. The skillet was ready, the ingredients were mixed…just that damn milk! I was amazed that I was actually able to remember how to make them. Who's got skillz? I got skillz!

"Yes." Zexion said simply.

"Ok that's what I thought." I said as I grabbed the carton from the fridge. I poured in what I hoped wasn't too much and mixed them together. I moved to the skillet and started pouring the batter.

'Alright where is a spatula?' I asked as I began to open various drawers looking for one. The guys noticed my racket.

"What are you looking for?" Demyx asked.

"A stupid spatula." I said as rifled through a drawer.

"Bottom drawer on the left." Xaldin said. I told you he was a master of kitchens. Sure enough, there was the spatula. I hope it wasn't the one that Axel used to flip that demon gopher with. This is the time where I always failed. I could not flip a pancake to save my life. Ok…here we go.

"Oops!" I said. I fail with an F-. Maybe even a G. The stupid pancake! It didn't want to get on the spatula and as a result, it ended up on the floor.

"Good job." Axel said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Ok…5 second rule." I said as I bent down to try to pick it up.

"No the 5 second rule does not apply!" Luxord said.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't." He said. Ok ok chill. I raised a brow as I threw the ruined pancake away.

I served them their precious food.

"What is this?" Xaldin asked as he stabbitied it carefully. Can you even do that?

"Pancakes." I said as I tossed him some Aunt Jamima syrup. You have to love Aunt Jamima.

"What did you do to them?" Luxord asked as he picked one apart.

"Nothing!" What was the matter with them? Sure they looked a little…mangled…but they still taste the same! Ok so maybe they looked like they got ran over by a semi! Who gives?!

"So I have a problem flipping pancakes! Big deal!" I said in my defense.

"They don't look safe." Axel said.

"Eat them or I will ceremoniously shave your heads." I said as I narrowed my eyes. Xigbar knew that threat and immediately shoved a forkful in his mouth.

"Hey these are good!" He said as he snarfed down another mouthful. He sounded completely sincere too. The rest followed his example and began to eat.

I forgotton how pig like men could be. All together, they held their plates out to me.

"More please." They said. I looked at all of them, then to the empty bowl.

"There isn't any more." I explained as I grabbed the bowl and showed them that it was indeed empty.

"Make some then." Demyx said.

"Are you kidding me? I just busted my butt to make enough for you guys!" I said.

"But we're still hungry." Xigbar complained.

"Eat some pop-tarts!"

"We only have the cinnamon ones and the only one who likes that kind is Xemnas." Demyx said.

"I would have pictured Mansex as a Grapenuts fan." I snickered.

"Who?" Xaldin asked. Dammit I really have to stop talking out loud to myself.

"Nothing." I said laughing again. Axel and Demyx began to laugh as well.

"What's with you guys?" Marluxia asked.

"Ask her. She can tell you better than we can." Axel said as everyone turned to look at me. I was laughing again.

"If you rearrange the letters in Xemnas' name…..spprrfft…..you end up with Mansex." I said erupting in laughter. Xigbar snorted orange juice out his nose….that had to hurt! Ow…that would be slightly acidic! I've heard from numerous sources that Pixie Stix hurt as well. Zexion had an extremely broad smirk on, Xaldin chuckled slightly as he shook his head, Luxord was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard, and Marluxia was slapping his knee. At that very moment, the door opened and in walked Mansex…er…Xemnas. It was completely silent. He glanced all of us before walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me. He stared at me for a minute before gently moving me aside so he could gain access to the pantry. He glanced over at the guys as he heard snickering. It was Demyx who was trying ever so hard not to smile. The thing about me is when I see someone trying not to laugh, I begin to laugh as well. That's what was happening. Soon it caught on like wildfire and everyone was trying to hide their snickers. Zexion was best at it.

"What pray tell is so funny?" Xemnas asked as he stared at me, figuring that I was the one causing it.

"Uh…snort…Demyx just told me a really funny joke." I covered as I struggled to keep a strait face. "Right Demyx?"

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did. It was about..um…the blond and the orange juice carton. Good one!" I said as I giggled. Xemnas looked back and forth between me and the guys. He then grabbed his cinnamon pop tarts and left the room. I will never look at Xemnas the same way ever again. Almost instantly, the room broke out in laughter. I still can't believe that they hadn't figured it out sooner.

After it had calmed down a bit, Demyx asked me a question.

"You mentioned something about a joke when you were talking to Xemnas."

"Yeah. In my world, we make jokes about blond haired people because they are supposedly stupid. We call them Dumb Blond Jokes." I said with a grin.

"Well that is right up you alley Demyx! Tell us one." Xigbar said.

"Ok. There not really funny but they get a few chuckles. Ok so here is the first one. Why was the blond girl staring at the orange juice carton?" The guys either shook their heads or shrugged.

"Because the carton said concentrate." The guys groaned but laughed at the same time.

"We have lots of those jokes." I said. You know what else we have a lot of? Chuck Norris jokes! Who the hell is Chuck Norris and why the hell is he so popular??? I spent the next couple minutes telling them all of the Dumb Blond Jokes that I knew. Eventually we all got bored and left to go do our own thing. What was I going to do? Well…I was determined to find internet!

* * *

_didn't particularly like this chapter. This chapter and the next one are mostly fillers before some **BIG** action happens! not as much dirt was dug up as i thought i put in. hmmm...oh well it will be revealed soon enough. as unbelievably as it sounds, i have no friggen idea who Chuck Norris is! such a sad existance i lead lol!_

_**Preview: Megan suffers through interenet withdrawls and is thereby left to her own devices which we all know is not good. R&R ettyrpay easeplay! **_

_**oh snap now i went pig latin on u!!**_


	14. The Nameless Chapter!

_I warn u all that this is a filler!!! the next chapter will have lots more stuff in it! anyways enjoy this strange and pointless filler!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Nameless Chapter**

I was gearing up to find internet! I had my computer all set and ready. Not that I would know how to connect to the internet once I found it. Why do they have to make computers so damn confusing? I wouldn't know a gigabyte from a megabyte if it hit me in the face! My computer strategy was simple. If its not working…hit it. It has been very effective so far. It also works for my car's cd player when it doesn't feel like playing a cd. It gets punched a few times and it decides to work. With that, I stepped out of the room, computer in hand, in search of the all mighty internet.

Nothing. Nothing in the 4 hours that I had been searching. Yeah, I'm that pathetic.

"This is ridiculous! I should just….WAIT!" I cried. I couldn't believe it! Up in the little corner of the screen, 2 dinky little service bars had lit up! I looked around to memorize this spot, as I'm sure that I would be visiting it frequently. It was at a dead end and right next to a large window that flooded the hall with whatever dismal light was coming through. I quickly sat down and opened up the internet window. The Google home page popped up.

"Victory is mine!" I cheered. I then decided to celebrate by getting up and doing a little jig. I like jigs. After my celebration jig, I quickly returned to my computer, almost in hysterics because I was connected to the outside world. I bet I had like 10 million emails and 30 million messages on Gaia.

But as we all know, karma is a bitch. Just as Gaia had loaded, the power went out and there was no more interent. I was left in complete and utter darkness except for the brief flashes of lightning outside and the bright, internet-less computer screen.

"Firefox is unable to establish a connection. Please choose the correct wireless network." I hate my life. I really do.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried in a very cinematic fashion. Ok I'm ready to break something! I got up and ran through the now completely dark castle, which had obviously been struck by lightning, waving my laptop around madly. Everyone stay away from me! I'm a woman on the edge!

"Are you ok?" someone asked. Sounded like Demyx.

"Ahhhh! I'm insane with anger!" I yelled manically, completely ignoring him before accidentally smacking into a wall. I stumbled back a bit.

"Ow!" I said.

"Well maybe you should look where you're going." Demy said from wherever he stood.

"I can't see in the dark! I have to jam contacts in my eyes just so I can see at all." I said as I rubbed my forehead. Those walls were out to get me. It's a conspiracy.

"What are contacts?" Demyx asked.

"They are these soft little lenses that you put in your eyes to help you see better. They do the same thing as glasses. If I were to take them out of my eyes right now, everything 8ft away from me or more would be blurry." I explained. I was amazed I was able to pass my drivers test! I didn't have contacts then and I thought I would fail the little eye test thing.

"Doesn't it hurt to put something in your eyes?" Demyx said. I could imagine that he was at the moment, poking his eye to see if it would hurt.

"No." I said as I blinked around as I tried to see him. "Where are you? I'm blind." I said stretching out my arms trying to find something. Upon feeling around like a blind person, I realized that my laptop was no longer in my hands. Oh shit….if I didn't have that laptop, my life was basically over! That had everything that I needed on that!

"I'm right here!" Demyx said. Apparently, he could see perfectly fine.

"Where is here?" I asked. How is it possible for a white castle to be this dark?

"To your left." I swiveled to my left.

"Your other left." I swiveled again but decided to save myself the trouble and just turn in a circle with my arms out. My right arm hit something. Felt like a coat.

"That's you isn't it Demyx?"

"Yes."

"Ok now I know where you are…now where is my computer?" I said as I sunk to the ground and began to crawl around.

"It's to your left." He said. I started crawling around.

"No that's your right! Ok stop. This is pathetic. Crawl forward about 3 feet." Demyx instructed. You know what I got to say to that? NOTHING! Why? Because it would be wasted on Demyx and I would much rather insult someone who could give me a challenge. I slowly crawled about and finally found my laptop. If it was damaged I was gonna scream! I then got a capital idea.

'_Hey! Maybe if I turn the screen brightness all the way up, I might be able to see!'_ I thought excitedly. I turned on my computer and the screen appeared.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked coming up to me.

"Saving my butt. Let there be light!" I said as I turned the computer to face away form me. There was now a shred of light, of which, I could navigate by.

"I am a GENIUS!" I said now walking off in a random direction. Demyx begs to differ.

I was now in my room, being extremely emo and looking out my window at the rain. Even my hair was being emo. Some of my cheek length bangs were completely covering my left eye. Which they chose to do a lot actually. It was actually annoying sometimes. At the moment, I hated my hair. I think everyone hated their own hair. It was like a rule of life. Though there are those few people who were blessed with totally awesome hair. They deserve to be dragged out in the street and shot.

"I am so bored!" I complained as I rested my head on the window. You can only do so much without the internet or electricity. I craned my neck and caught sight of the entry pathway or courtyard. Whatever you wanna call it. That big open space in front of the castle. Puddles were rapidly spreading themselves about. Pretty soon it was going to be a lake by the way that the rain was going.

"Hmmm…puddles…" I said. I found myself strangely attracted to puddles. At college, I was known to go outside and jump around in the puddles after it rained.

'_You should go jump in that big puddle over there._' My mind suggested

'Nah'

'_Why not?_'

'I don't feel like it.' I replied, trying to ignore the feeling of excitement growing in my stomach.

'_I give it 5 minutes._' My mind concluded on how long it would take me to crack and jump in a puddle.

'You wanna bet?'

'_I'm listening…_'

'Curses! I didn't think you would want to!'

'_I win._' My mind ended.

Within 5 minutes, I found myself down in the Grand Hall, standing on the brink of a smashing good time outside. I opened the doors and was flooded with the scent of rain.

'_I told you!_' my mind laughed

'You stay away from me!' I said back to it, almost bubbling over with excitement. I'm gonna do it! Squee! I took one step when I heard a voice.

"Escaping are we?" I turned to see, at least I tried to see, Saix standing in the center of the hall, just barely visible in the dark, with his arms crossed and a smirk. I looked around for a moment and gave him my smile that usually got me out of trouble…or provoked. In Saix's case, it would probably provoke him.

"Tell you what…if you come back with me…I wont tell the Superior." He said as he extended a hand to me. Oh yeah nice try bucktooth! Even though Saix does not have buckteeth. He actually has very nice teeth. Probably had braces as a kid…I can't imagine Saix with braces. I didn't even bother to answer as I quickly turned and ran out into the rain.

"Aaiiieeee!" I squeed joyously as I threw my hands up in the air. I immediately ran to the biggest puddle and jumped in it. I sent water everywhere. Not that it mattered, everything was drenched all ready. I loved dancing in the rain! It made me feel so much better. Sure the wet jeans and such were annoying but it was still fun.

"_That honky tonk badonkadonk! Keepin perfect rhythm make you wanna swing along! Got it goin on like Donkey Kong! Woo-we shut my mouth slap your grandma_!" I sang excitedly while adding my own dance moves. If you have not listened to Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins…you are missing out. That is probably one of the most addicting songs that I have ever heard. I hereby order you to go listen to it. Go to Youtube!!!

I had just completed a cartwheel when I heard a voice. Damn those voices! They always show up at the most inconvenient times!

"Hey! Get in here!" Xigbar yelled. I stopped to look through my wet curtain of hair. My hair tie had busted at some point through my dancing. Apparently, Saix had called out the cavalry. Basically everyone was standing there. Even the Superior. No Maleficent though. She was probably watching with her mirror in the comfort of her room. I didn't know that I was so popular.

"Did you hear me?" Xigbar yelled so that I could hear him over the torrential downpour. Xemnas walked away, convinced that I wasn't going anywhere. Saix followed him and Xaldin went off to do whatever Xaldins do. Probably to go stabbity some innocent and defenseless furry thing. Vexen also walked off to return to his laboratory of DOOM!

"Get in here!" Axel yelled.

"No way! You want me? Come and get me!" I yelled as I stomped around in the puddle.

"Are you kidding me? I hate water!" the pyro yelled.

"Awww…is the poor wittle pywo afwaid of a wittle water?" I mocked. He glared at me. I stuck out my tongue and pulled my lower eyelid down. Apparently this was offensive in manga. I find it funny. But hey you know that Karma I was talking about earlier? Yeah it's still a bitch! The universal power that was working against me, aimed a raindrop perfectly so it went right into my lower eyelid. It hit my eye at the perfect angle, thus causing my contact to fall out.

"GAH!" I yelped as I felt the little lens hit my cheek and then flutter off somewhere.

"What's the matter?" the pink Power Ranger said. I'm referring to Marluxia.

"I lost a contact lens! Nobody move!" I yelled. The Organization looked at each other, all extremely confused. Excluding Demyx, which is rather amazing.

"Oh for the love of Mike! Who am I kidding I'll just put in another one! It was time for me to the change them anyway." I said as I sulked my way towards the castle.

"What the hell is a contact?" Xigbar asked as I walked in a few feet.

"Its-" I began but was interrupted.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me!" Demyx yelled raising his hand and waving it obnoxiously. I looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Fine Demyx go ahead." I said as I attempted to see in the completely dark hall. He proceeded to tell them all that I had said.

"Am I right? Am I right?" he asked excitedly.I'm amazed that he was able to retain all of that information.

"I'm amazed Demyx. Good job." I said.

"So it's this little thing that you stick in your eye?" Xigbar asked. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Only some days." I explained. Those are the days when I had to dump almost a whole bottle of Visine into my eyes. And when I get Hay Fever in the summer it was especially bad. I get Hay Fever once every summer. It sucks! Axel then got extremely close.

"I don't see anything in your eye." He said, as he was uncomfortably close. Thank god it was dark because I'm sure that I was a lovely shade of red.

"I guess I'll just show you then." I said as I turned around to take my contact out. I hated it when people watched me take my contact out. I'm amazed that these people could be so interested in a contact at all. But I guess I should cut them some slack because they are Nobodies and they have perfect vision. Except for Xigbar. His eye patch hinders him a bit.

"Ow! That stung!" I yelped as I got the lens out of my eye. Stupid rain. For all I know, it could be acid rain. Oh great! I'm blind!

"This is what a contact is." I said as I turned around with the contact balancing on my index finger. They moved in closer to look at it.

"Intriguing." Zexion said plainly. OMG! Something interested Zexion! May the angels rejoice!

"But yeah someone help me find my room because I'm blind now." I said walking off in a direction and flicking my contact off into the darkness.

"You might want to look out there's a pillar there." Zexion said.

"There's no pillar here! Are you sure you're not the one whose-!" I said as smacked into one of the pillars. Ow!

"Who put this here?" I asked as I backed up a bit.

"She really is blind." Xigbar groaned.

"I'm not blind! I just can't see very well! Didn't you listen to what Demyx said?" I asked as I turned to look at the shred of light that was causing the 5 members to be silhouettes.

"No. Because Demyx is usually wrong." Xigbar said.

"Hey!" Demyx retorted.

"Someone help me!" I said. No one moved.

"Don't all jump up at once." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. They all looked at each other and walked off in separate directions.

"HEY! You can't leave a blind girl to fend for herself!" I yelled as I stared into the darkness.

"We just did!" They all yelled in unison.

"YOU HEARTLESS SONSABITCHS!" I yelled, shaking my fist in their general directions.

"HA!" they all yelled back in unison again, sarcasm etched onto the word.

"May you have a whimsically unfortunate accident where you get shampoo in your eye and are blind for the rest of your life!" I yelled. I think everyone knows that shampoo in the eye is rather painful. That being said, I was left to stumble my way back to my room. Damn them. Damn them and my bad vision. Damn, damn, double damn!

Eventually, I did find my way back to the room. I once again found myself extremely bored. Actually, that's basically how the rest of my day went. No electricity equals no fun. My computer died within an hour. I swear that computer has the worst battery life in the history of battery lives. So basically I spent the rest of the day babbling mindlessly to my self. Occasionally, this was broken up by dancing to my ipod.

* * *

_stupid i know. thus is the life of a filler. anyways, i fell down the stairs today (not surprising). i made it out alive and well thank u very much._

_**Preview: Megan gets to help out on a mission and goes to Twilight Town! Oh the thrills that await! R&R!**_

_**I absolutly refuse to leave you guys hanging on a filler! So look for the next chapter later on tonight! **_


	15. Old Geezers and Devil Ducks

_**OMG my computer is waging a war against me!!!!!!** WTF is up with these things!!! its the wireless internet thats the problem. it was working perfectly fine this morning and now it wont work at all! so if i fall back in updating, u know the reason. ive had a bad day in general. thankgod its almost the weekend. ANYWHO...alot of stuff happens in this chapter and the next! so enjoy!_

**_told u guys that i wudnt leave u hanging on a filler!!! XD _**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Old Geezers and Devil Ducks**

The morning actually started off rather tranquil. Which is very amazing for this place. I was sitting in the kitchen, trying to choke down some of Xemnas's cinnamon pop tarts with Demyx, Axel, Zexion and Luxord when Xigbar burst in.

"Hey you." He said referring to me. At least I think he was referring to me.

"You know? I have a name. I suggest you use it." I said.

"Yeah whatever. You're supposed to come with me on my mission."

"I gotta do what?" I asked completely stunned. Aahh! My ninja skills aren't ready yet!

"You have to come with me. Superior's orders." Xigbar said. I stared at him incredulously. What use could I possibly be?

"What is the mission?" Demyx asked.

"Grocery shopping." Xigbar said. I looked at him like he was crazy. This was the important mission? Well…I guess evil villains need groceries too.

"Why do I have to come with?" Really, isn't this something that Xigbar could handle on his own?

"You're giving everybody headaches." He said curtly.

"Am not. I'm making your lives more interesting."

"That's for sure." Axel groaned quietly. I flicked a small chunk of pop tart at him.

"Before I forget," Xigbar said as he tossed me a black thing " your supposed to wear this." I held the thing up. It was an Organization cloak! Squee!

"Why?" I asked trying really hard to cover up a smile. I had planned on stealing one of these ever since I got here. Laziness always took over a though. And it was funner to just imagine myself doing it. I was convinced that dropping down from the ceiling on ropes humming the mission impossible theme was the best way.

"It'll help you blend in with the crowds." Xigbar explained. That didn't make sense!!

"You're saying that a big, black, billowy cape of doom is going to help me blend in?" I asked as I held it up.

"We only had a spare coat so you're going to have to find your own black pants and shoes." He said completely ignoring my question.

"You honestly think that I don't own a pair of black pants or shoes? All of my shoes are black and I have 3 pairs of black pants." I said.

"Don't care just hurry up and get changed." Xigbar said. My, my, my, someone is impatient today.

"Wait I'm not done with my breakfast!" I said slightly panicking. Even though I was sure that grass tasted better than these cinnamon pop tarts. And I would know because I tasted grass once. I don't recommend it.

"Get dressed!" Xigbar yelled. Effectively waking everyone up in the kitchen. My eyes widened and I jumped up and power walked out of the room, making sure to steer clear of Xigbar as I walked out.

Couldn't I have stolen someone else's jacket? I could have beaten up Demyx or something for his. This one was only about 5 sizes to big. I was basically swimming in it. I was afraid that if I reached into the pocket, I might never find it again. But now I have an uber secret pocket just like Axel….now if only I could find it. It is extremely secret. I shrugged it off and walked around trying to find Xiggy. He was waiting in the Grand Hall.

"Who was the last person to wear this thing? The Jolly Green Giant? Look! It drags on the ground!" I asked as I spread my arms out to show much the coat draped off me.

"Shut up and deal with it." He said as he summoned a portal. His attitude today was really starting to tick me off.

"You know what? I don't like you attitude! Change it!" I said pointing at him threateningly. At least trying to. Its hard to look threatening when your hand has been swallowed by 1 foot of extra fabric. Xigbar then smacked my hand and I immediately retracted it.

"Jerk!" I said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah lets just get this over with." He said as he walked through the portal. I slowly began to follow.

Of all the places that we could have gone, why did we have to go here? I mean come on! I would have even gone to Atlantica or Deep Jungle even though I hate both of those places! Anywhere but here! Why did it have to be Twilight Town?! I grant that Twilight Town is a fairly decent town but the fact that it was always twilight, hence the name, was rather annoying. Ok I hate the town.

"No! Not Twilight Town! Oh god just shoot me now!" I whimpered, completely oblivious that I just said this to the Free Shooter.

"That can be arranged." He smirked. He then pulled the hood up over his head. I had always marveled at how well those hoods could conceal your face.

"We're splitting up. Here is a list and some munny. Meet at the train station when you're finished. Oh, and remember to keep your hood up." Xigbar said handing me a large pouch of munny. We're splitting up? Are you kidding me?! I couldn't even find the train station in the game! I had to have my friend help me! Yes, I have begun to play the game. I'm excited.

"We're splitting up? Are you sure? And why do I have to wear my hood? Won't it make me look suspicious?"

"We're splitting up because then it will get done faster. And plus, hanging around with you cramps my style."

"You wouldn't know style if it hit you in the face!"

"Said the girl who is wearing mismatched shoelaces." He said as he pointed to my chuck tailors. My right shoelace was pink with black stars while my left had black and white checkers.

"That is style!" I said as tried to point at him again. He scoffed. I would never have thought that I would be fighting with Xiggy about fashion. That is something that I would expect coming from the Pink Power Ranger. Not Xigbar.

"Bite me!" I said as I threw up my hood. Whoa! It completely covered my eyes! I couldn't see anything. I moved my head around erratically as I tried to find a way to see through the thick cloth.

"What are you doing kid?" Xigbar sighed.

"I'm blind! LOL!" I laughed psychotically. "No! I'm in the Lord of the Rings! Ssshhiiiiiirrrreee! Baaaagggggiiiiiiiiinnnnsss!!" I finished, trying my best to act like a Ring Wraith and raising my hands up like a zombie and wiggling my fingers. Feel the wrath of my Spirit Fingers!!!

"Why me?" Xigbar asked himself as he walked away. I was left to fend for myself.

"Because we all love you Xiggy." I said quietly removing my hood and walking away.

I had been walking around for about 10 minutes and I hadn't come close to finding anything I needed. People were also staring and pointing at me.

'_What the hell? Stop staring at me you losers.'_ I thought. I could hear them whispering at me.

'_Hmm…I wonder…'_ I thought. Maybe it would work. It was worth a shot. I pulled my hood up. People immediately stopped staring and went back to whatever they were doing.

'Oh well isn't that just peachy.' I thought

'_You're blind though.'_

'I'll manage.' I said as I tripped over air and struggled to remain standing.

'_God…you're going to fall and break your neck before you get anything done.'_

'All right I've had enough of your shenanigans.' I growled at it.

"Ok first on the list…cinnamon pop tarts. I just can't escape those!" I said as I walked about. Eventually I stumbled upon a store that looked promising.

I slowly entered the store. It appeared to be a small grocery store. Sweet! I hope they have everything I need!

"Good morning madam." The manager said giving a curt bow. He was an old man with grey, wiry hair that stuck out everywhere except for a large bald spot on his head. He was at least 70 years old. He reminded me of Albert Einstein if Albert Einstein worked in a grocery store.

"Hey." I replied.

"I've never seen you before are you knew? Take your hood down so I can gaze upon your beautiful face. Perhaps I can show you around the town." he said with a wink. OMG an old geezer is hitting on me!

"No thanks." I said as I quickly walked deeper in the store.

'_Eww dirty old men!' _my mind said before beginning to dry heave. I walked around and found the damn pop tarts. I went to the next item.

"Ok next is milk. Easy enough." I said as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton.

"Oh wait…well aren't they picky." I said as I put the milk back. On the list it said Kemps 1. Apparently the Schroeder's 2 that I picked up wasn't good enough. I picked out the correct brand and put it in my basket.

"Ok...next is…god damn this stupid hood! I can't see!" I whispered angrily as I whipped off the hood. "That's better…ok Pizza Rolls." I said as I walked around. Eventually I had found almost everything on the list from what I assumed was Xemnas' Advil to Xigbar's Cocopuffs to Axel's Hot Tamales. I went up to pay for the items. I was greeted by the pervy, old, geezer again.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Your not hard on these old eyes." He said as he rung up the food. Stop talking to me! You deserve to be drug out in the street and shot. Where are you Xiggy? You could be a real lifesaver at the moment. Though I had more important issues on hand. Such as how the munny system works.

"I'm new here and don't know your currency system. Could you help me." I struggled over the words. I tried to ignore him as he licked his lips. What does he think I am? A piece of steak?

"I would be happy too offer you my assistance." He said.

"You better not steal from me." I said as I clutched the large munny pouch to my chest, where the clerk's eyes were glued to…for other reasons.

"My face is up here." I said. This was getting really, really old.

"Of course not my dear. I would never dream of stealing from you…unless we are talking about something else that thou holds dear." He said with a wink. I was flabbergasted. OMG he's a rapist! Need to get out of here!

"I have decided that I don't need your assistance anymore. Here. Take it! By some porn with it or something." I said quickly shoving a large handful of munny into his hand.

"Porn doesn't feel as good as the real thing. Will you not pleasure a dieing man?" he asked. He just didn't no when to quit! I gagged.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just threw up in my mouth a little." I said as I tried to force some of the stomach acid back down from whence it came.

"How would you like something else in your mouth." He asked, trying to sound seductive. AAAHHHH! Man whore! All right! This stops now! Not even giving it a second thought, I smacked him across the face as hard as I could. He whirled about, began to fall, smacked his head on the cash register, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"You make me wretch!" I said as shook my hand out. That smack hurt! I grabbed my stuff, threw my hood up and ran out of there as fast as I could.

That little encounter would scar me for life! That was beyond creepy. I think that that is the one memory that I will allow the Organization to steal and keep. Ok just finish looking for the stuff on the list. You can do this! I walked around the town looking for a proper store while being thoroughly annoyed at the music that played in the background. It was in my head now and it probably would be until the day I died. You have to admit, you get sick of the Twilight Town music within the first 5 minutes you hear it. Anyways, I had acquired everything on the list. Or…so I thought.

"Oh I didn't see that one." I said as I read it. I did a double take and stared at the handwriting incredulously.

"What? No way!" I almost sobbed. I had had enough with guys and their sexual needs! Written in almost minuscule handwriting on the bottom of the page was the word Viagra. I'm not even going to begin to imagine who needs that. Ok I just wanna go to a dark corner and rock back and forth. Perhaps commit suicide by jumping off that clock tower. Either way, I am not going to get that for them! They can go find it themselves. I wouldn't even know where to find Viagra around here. It would be just my luck that it would be back in that old geezer's store. I quickly folded up the list and stuffed it in my pocket.

'_Ok just get up to the train station!'_ Capital idea! I quickly began to walk in that general direction. I was wandering around aimlessly, completely failing at locating the damn station. Suddenly, a sharp, gruff voice interrupted me.

"Hey you! In the black coat!" I stopped and turned to the speaker. Oh shit!

"Name's Seifer. Leader of the town's Disciplinary Committee. You're new here right?" He said. It takes a very secure man to wear a belly shirt like that. I nodded. What does this hoodlum want?

"I don't like new. And you look pretty suspicious. What are you hiding under that hood?" he asked, glaring at me.

'_Uhh my face? What a friggen genius.'_ I thought sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. HAHA they couldn't see me mocking them! In your face!

"Yeah why don't you take off that hood, ya know?" the bigger guy asked. I could never remember his name and quite frankly, it wasn't important enough to remember. Nor did I care about him.

"Look I'm not here to cause trouble. I was just buying groceries." I explained.

"Remove your hood." Fuu said stoically. Fuu is scary. Yes m'am! I put my bags down and removed my hood.

"There are you happy? Can I go now?" I asked. I was irritated, my hair was staticky and I didn't want to deal with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles right now.

"Get out of my sight. Don't let me catch you causing any trouble." Seifer said as he turned and walked away, his groupies following him. I did a small salute in his general direction. With that, I put my hood back on and proceeded to try to find the train station.

Another pitiful 10 minutes of walking and I had not come any closer to reaching my goal. Hopefully Xigbar wasn't there. If he was, he would probably yell at me. Suddenly I heard a ringing noise. I looked around.

'_What the hell is that infernal ringing?_' I yelled. I turned to look and saw what was ringing. It was a cart. And not just any cart. But a Sea Salt Ice cream cart. I watched as the person pushing it slowly trudged around the street. I always wanted to try one of those. I think I'll do that. I quickly walked over to the cart and got my ice cream. Honestly, by the name of the flavor, it didn't sound very good. But I guess I should try it. I slowly peeled the paper off and looked at it quizzically. I was more amazed by the color of it then anything. I also could not figure out how Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette could find enough money to afford these things every day. I took an experimental lick.

'_Hmmm…that's different. Don't love it but don't hate it either.'_ I thought. I simply found it tolerable.

"Oh well I'm hungry. Now for that train station." I said to myself as I picked up my bags and began to walk and eat at the same time.

'_How about you look at a map genius.'_

'Shut up.' I said as I walked over to a message bored and looked at the map. I stood there for a minute trying to figure out where I was as there was no 'You are here!' star.

"Oh perfect. I'm standing almost right next to it!" I groaned sarcastically. I turned to walk up the pathway when I was interrupted yet again.

"The Organization!" a squeaky voice cried. Oh no! Please not them! Not the 3 Musketeers! I slowly turned to see that I was indeed them. Not another word was said as Sora summoned his keyblade. Oh crap. I'm in trouble now! I slowly started to back up the path towards the train station. At least tried. I kept stepping on the overly long coat. Sora, Donald, and Goofy matched by stepping forward. Stop following me! Today is not my day!

"Riku? Is that you?" Sora asked as he inched closer. Of course i'm not Riku! Riku does not have boobs!

"Uhh…no." I said getting ready to turn and run. I can make it. It's only a few more feet to the train station.

"Where is he?" Sora asked creeping forward some more. Why on earth would I know where he is?

"I have no idea!" I said before turning and running towards the station.

"Wait!" Goofy called. Shut up dog boy! You're interfering with my escape. As I ran up the little ramp, I could here footsteps following me. Oh great! They were chasing me!

With the train station in sight, I never thought that I would happier to see Xigbar, who was pacing back and forth, impatiently.

"Ahhh women and children first! Xigbar open a damn portal!" I screamed at him. He stood there stunned for a moment as came charging at him with a few bags of groceries but soon summoned a portal as he saw what was following me.

"Come on! Hurry up!" he yelled as he stood to the side so I could run in. I never thought that I would never be so happy to go into one of those portals. Once I ran in, I never stopped running. After I had gone in, Xigbar called out a few of his Sniper Heartless to keep Sora busy and then stepped into the portal himself.

I ended up somersaulting out of the portal after I had tripped over something invisible inside it and onto the kitchen floor and careening into a bunch of the kitchen chair legs. Catching the occupiers of the chairs very off guard. Mainly Axel, Zexion, and Luxord. They all stared down at me incredulously as I lay there on the floor. I hope the milk wasn't leaking. Because I am not going back into that old geezer from hell's store. Xigbar calmly stepped out with his bags and walked over to the counter so he could put them away.

"What happened to you?" Luxord asked. I slowly got up, ignoring my now aching back, and dusted myself off as tried to catch my breath.

"Did you run a bloody marathon?" Luxord inquired. I stood there for a minute to catch my breath.

"Well first, I was sexually harassed by an old guy, then I was lost, then I was interrogated by Seifer, then I was lost again. Oh and then I bought some Sea Salt Ice Cream because I never tried it before, then I was lost again, and then Sora and his posse chased me for a while." I explained. Everyone laughed. Even Zexion. Though his was more of a chuckle.

"You were sexually harassed? What did he say?" Axel asked as he snickered.

"I am not going to relive that horrifying moment again. That is one memory I would allow you to siphon away. That dirty old fart is laying unconscious on the floor as we speak." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Old? How old was he?" Zexion asked.

"He had to be at least 70 years old." I whined. That caused an uproar. They were laughing for a good 5 minutes non-stop. Laugh it up.

"Oh and before I forget. Who the hell decided to torment me and put Viagra on the list?" I asked as I took out the list. The laughing got louder. Ha ha guys. Lets all laugh at my misery.

"Probably Vexen." Luxord said as he snorted with laughter. Great! Can I go throw up now? I didn't need to know that! I really didn't. Now I can never think of Vexen the same way again! I crumpled the paper and threw it at Luxord.

"You have just caused me emotional scarring for life! I hope you're happy!" I said in a sob half laugh. "Take that one too when you strip me of my memories!" I yelled. I was ready to bang my head on the nearest wall.

"Are you sure that old guy isn't dead?" Axel laughed.

"No and I don't caaaaarrrreeee!" I groaned. That only caused them to laugh harder. Xigbar couldn't even put away groceries he was laughing so hard.

"Ha ha guys laugh it up. Where is the nearest ceiling fan so I can go hang my self with my belt?" I asked, as I made sure all of the groceries were all right.

"Wait where are my Tamales?" Axel asked as he held his stomach from so much laugher. I dug around in the bag frantically and practically whipped them at him.

"Jeez settle down there speedy." He laughed.

"Don't be surprised if you see me hanging from the ceiling fan." Stupid guys. Driving me up the freakin wall! I'm not going to be the one that explains to Vexen that I didn't grab his damn pills. I'll just say I forgot or I didn't see it.

"Damn!" Xigbar exclaimed as he frantically rifled through the bags.

"Whats the matter?" Luxord asked as he mindlessly shuffled cards.

"I forgot bread." He said.

"So." I said.

"We need bread! We are completely out and that's usually what we let Axel burn. Unless it's Marluxia's plants. Which you haven't done in a long time Axel, why not?" Xigbar asked.

"Didn't feel like it. Plus there is this huge man eating plant thing in there. It's possessed." Axel explained. I almost forgot about Bulba.

"Princess go get some bread." Xigbar said as he summoned a portal. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way! You go get it! I am not going to deal with that guy again." I whined.

"You can take him." Luxord said with a grin. I don't like the way he said that.

"What are you implying?" I growled at him.

"I can't go back because I have stuff to do." Xigbar said.

"Like what? Well then why can't one of you guys go?" I asked rounding onto the 3 guys at the table.

"We're busy trying to take over the world." Xigbar said for them.

"Yeah and I broke my leg." Luxord said. What? What kind of crack are you on Luxord? Oh that's right the stuff Marluxia grows.

"You didn't break your leg you little jerk!" I said as I pointed at him. I liked to point.

"How 'bout you Axel? What's your excuse?" I asked.

"I'm on cleaning duty." He said. That almost sounded believable. If it wasn't coming from Axel.

"You all sit on a throne of lies!" I said. I turned back to Xigbar.

"Ok so you're saying that I have to go back there by myself?" I asked. He nodded. Are you kidding me? I was barely able to survive for an hour! I was almost cut down in my prime by the Idiot Brigade. Its not that I didn't like Sora, Donald and Goofy, its just that I had very strong views on them that had formed from the 1st game. I found Donald almost completely useless in battle because he was KO'ed almost immediately and he also soaked up almost all of your Ethers right away. Goofy was just always in your way and Sora…well I just always found him annoying. But not as annoying as Roxas. Roxas was an emo prick. Anyways moving on.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'll leave a portal that won't disappear until you return to it. Now scram." Xigbar said I thrust my chin out to give me a determined edge as I stared into the portal.

"I hate you all." I said as I threw up my hood and walked into it. I'll get them back. Hmm…but how. Maybe I should spend the left over munny on stupid things. Yes, yes that was good.

I ended up visiting my old buddy Twilight Town again. Ok now I'm going to have to watch out for Sora and them. I'm going to have to be more careful. I stepped out of the portal and looked around, memorizing where it was. Some back alley with a few boxes hugging the walls.

"Ok might as well get this over with." I said as I walked into the sunlight. Well…twilight. I searched the entire town and found that no one supplied bread. That only means one thing. It was back in that one store. Just my luck. I hope that he is still unconscious. I walked into the store and looked around. No one was around. I slowly approached the counter and peered down. He was still there. A small trickle of blood, pooling on the floor.

"Oops. Guess I didn't have to hit him that hard." I said as I began my search for the bread. I found it and seeing that the guy was probably dead, just kind of left with it. Nice to know that I care so much.

"That was easy." I said beginning to walk back towards the portal.

"Look! The Organization! Ahyuck!" someone yelled. Ok 3 guesses on who said that. I turned to look. Oh goody! It was the Idiot Brigade again. I watched them very carefully. Sora had his keyblade drawn, and Donald had his staff out, and Goofy…was for some reason staring at my feet. I stood my ground but I was ready to flee at any time.

"Where is Riku? I know you know!" Sora asked sternly. What did it take to get the fact that I didn't know through his thick skull?

"I told you I don't know." I said truthfully. Donald pointed to me with his staff.

"Stop lying! Tell us." He yelled. Refrain from screaming "AFLAC" at the top of my lungs. God how I just wanted to shoot that duck. He was the most annoying being on the face of the planet. Except for my brother. My brother topped the charts.

"I swear that I don't know. I didn't even know that I was a p-!" I began but was interrupted when I was hit in the head with a stick and I went to meet the ground. Who throws a stick at someone? Oh…well actually I would. Sora looked at me and then to my attacker. I'm amazed my hood stayed on.

"Ow!" I said as I sat up and rubbed the side of my head. That stick was thrown very hard! I looked over to see a man in the Organization coat standing in the shadows of a building a couple meters off. I stared at him. He didn't look familiar.

"Hey! What gives? Who goes around throwing sticks at people? What did I ever do to you?" I yelled at him as I stood up. I was pissed. I don't appreciate sticks being thrown at my head. I bent down, grabbed the stick, and threw it as hard as I could towards the person. It didn't even come close.

"That did a lot." Donald said as he rolled his eyes and then looked at me. Everything about this duck annoyed me. He's going to be on my table for some major holiday.

"Hey be quiet! At least I tried to do something. Unlike you guys." I said turning to them.

"Why would we want to get mixed up in your problems?" Donald yelled.

"Why are you stalking me?" I yelled back

"We're not stalking you!" Donald yelled. Sora decided to give his 2 cents.

"You just happen to show up where ever we are." He said. Thank you Sora. That was a most educated response.

"Guys! Look!" Goofy yelled bringing everyone back. He was pointing towards the stranger.

"Hey! Where did he go?" Donald yelled.

"He's gone!" Sora pointed out. Another brilliant deduction by detective Sora. But the stranger was indeed gone. I'm going to run now.

"And so am I!" I yelled starting to run off.

"Hey wait!" Sora yelled as he began to run after me.

"Let her go." Donald sneered. Sora stopped with his hand in the air as if he was going to stop me with his mind powers. His very weak mind powers.

"I think we should follow her. Did you see her shoes?" Goofy asked. Donald looked at him.

"You know as it crazy as it sounds, during that face off, I didn't think to look at her feet." Donald squawked.

"Why would we look at her feet?" Sora asked.

"Well, it looked at she didn't have the Organization pants or shoes. She had pink, white, and black shoelaces. It also looked like her jacket was too big for her." He explained. At moments when it counted, Goofy was rather intelligent.

"So." Donald asked angrily.

"Don't cha think the Organization would have given her pants and boots and a coat that fit?" Goofy suggested.

"Maybe she's new or something." Donald said crossing his stubby arms.

"If that's the case, then we have more problems on our hands. Might as well get rid of it now." Sora said before taking off after me. Ahhh!

I had slowed to a walk to catch my breath when I heard that they weren't chasing me anymore. I also had gotten completely and hopelessly lost. There were only about 20 million back alleys with boxes in them in this town. And all of them were ones that I didn't need. I had just emerged from another useless alley when I caught sight of Sora and them.

"There she goes!" Goofy yelled as he pointed at me. With that, they began to run after me again.

"Stop following me! I'm not evil!" I yelled over my shoulder. I failed to notice someone about 15 feet in front of me.

"Blizzara!" Donald yelled. A white blob shot from the staff and went over my head and landed in front of me. I did not notice that it had landed in front of me as I was too busy trying to clear my name.

"Missed me-WHOA!" I laughed but that was instantly turned into a shriek as I slipped on the patch of ice. I flew up in the air and came down on my back. I hope I didn't crush the bread.

"Ow!" I cried.

"That wasn't very polite." A new voice said. I recognized it immediately and I wanted to run for my life. I heard boots approach me and I looked up to see the scariest man I had ever seen in my life! The Universal Power must really hate me to send this guy to stand up for me. Just shoot me now.

* * *

_who did the universal power send??? aha a cliffy! i really like this chapter and the next one. so anyways, my mom emailed me today and offered me a summer job. its being the mascot for her company. i wud get to dress myself up in a giant parrot suit and dance/run around in the parking lot! even though it sounds super stupid, im actually considering it cuz i can always use money! and plus being an idiot is what i do best  
_

**_Preview: Megan gets into her first street fight!! Who is she fighting?_**


	16. Furthur Misadventures in Twilight Town

_aloha y'all!! on friday i got yelled at alot cuz i wudnt stop talking lol! i dont know what they were complaining about. i got all the work done...i was just being...excessivly loud about it lol. ive just eaten like a truck load of candy! bwahahahaha. anyway, enjoy chapter 16!!!_

_Song to Listen to: Camelot Song- Monty Python and The Holy Grail  
_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Further Misadventures in Twilight Town**

I stared dumbly up at the man who towered over me. I was basically paralyzed in fear.

"Sephiroth!" I said, barely above a whisper. He looked down at me. I quickly scrambled up and much to Donald's dislike, ran and hid behind Sora, leaving my bread to fend for itself against the all mighty One Winged Angel.

"Sephiroth? Hey! Cloud said stuff about you." Sora said.

"I see you have heard of me." Sephiroth said slowly. Didn't we already cover this in KH2?

"Well yeah! You basically torched Nibelheim! And incase you were looking for your other wing, I found it!" I yelled from behind Sora's head. I got a glare in return. Probably not the best idea to provoke him. After all...I didn't have his other wing. The fact that KT had made up jokes about me and Sephiroth doing…explicit things…only made it worse. She made them up because I have a deep fear of Sephiroth. And now, seeing him in the flesh was 10 times worse.

They went through the whole don't-listen-to-Cloud thing and I began to emerge from behind Sora. He wasn't good to hide behind anyway because I was at least a good 2 inches taller than him and one of his spikes had poked me in the eye when he was getting extremely passionate about what he was saying. The loser. Sephiroth turned to leave. Before he did though, he turned to me. I crossed my fingers together to form the finger crucifix.

"Use you're heart wisely. Yours is the most precious of all." He said before using the wings that were seemingly growing out of his thighs to fly off and into the sky.

'The hell? Use my heart wisely? What does that mean?' I thought

'_I donno but don't stand here with the Idiot Brigade trying to figure it out. I can feel my I.Q. dropping.'_

'And since when did Sephiroth say something that was remotely helpful to anyone? And it sounded like he knew I was a Twilight Princess.'

'_I donno but Sora and them are looking to you for an explanation._' My mind finished. I looked and indeed, they were staring at me. It took me a second to figure out why. I was in an Organization coat and the Organization didn't have hearts.

"Use you heart wisely? How can you? You don't have a heart." Donald said.

"Yes I do. I'm not a Nobody." I explained, taking off my hood. They didn't look like they believed me in the slightest.

"If you're not a Nobody, then why are you in the Organization?" Sora asked.

"I'm not 'in' the Organization. You see really I'm a Twi-!" I began but was instantly cut off when a portal appeared behind them and out stepped Saix.

"That is not important." Saix said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned to look.

"Saix." Sora said.

"Go back to the Castle Megan." He said with a glare. I looked at him for a moment. Sora took out his Keyblade. Saix glared harder and I nodded and then took off running, hopefully to find the portal. For once, I was actually glad Saix showed up. But why is it that no one seems to want me telling anybody that I am a Twilight Princess? I have no idea.

I began to walk around like the hopeless dimwit that I am until I came to a part of town that looked somewhat familiar.

"Ok…the alley has to be around here somewhere." I said aloud. Just as I said that, 4 portals appeared and out of them, appeared 4 Dusks. Well that was certainly random. Woo for random appearances!

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. Not these guys! They were nasty little buggers.

"Ok…I'm the hero of this story! And the hero is only as good as her weapon!" I explained as I took out my technologically advanced loaf of bread. Thankfully, it had not been injured in anyway by our precious Sephy-kins.

'_Well you're not a very good hero then.'_ My brain said.

"I brandish this loaf without fear! You shall all be breaded to death! And then I shall drive the twisty tie into your brains for good measure!" I yelled at the 4 dusks. They just advanced on me with that creepy walk that they do.

"Be gone fiends!" I yelled swinging my bread around dangerously. One of the Dusks leapt forward and took a swipe at my arm with it's weird looking, knife like hands. It made contact and there was now a new red line of blood on my wrist.

"Hey! Only I can make myself become Emo! And plus your going the wrong direction! Its down the street not across it!" I yelled as I pointed at it with my now bloody wrist. My answer was another Dusk lunging at me from behind and slicing me across the back.

"Ow! Hey don't break my bra!" I yelled swinging my bread and clubbing it in the head. Another one sliced me across the left cheek.

"You sliced my face! How dare you!" I said as I tried kicking it. It wiggled around and I missed.

"Ok this is not good! I am gonna die!" I said under my breath as I tried to punch at another one. Confound it all! Stop moving!

"This isn't fair!" I said as I tried to take a step back "You guys are a higher level than me!!"

* * *

"Why won't her powers surface?" Xemnas growled as he and Maleficent watched me through her mirror.

"Patience. Her life as of at the moment is not in great danger." She explained.

"When?" Xemnas asked. Maleficent was silent as she watched me swing my bread around.

* * *

"FEAR THE WHEAT!" I yelled swinging my loaf in a large arc, missing every one of them, and ending up with a large slash on my thigh. Lucky for me, all of them were not bleeding much. And they were all clean edged cuts. Not all of that nasty jagged crap.

"Ok! So the bread isn't working obviously!" I yelled to myself. I had this habit of talking aloud to myself when I was frustrated or something wasn't going well. And where was everyone? I was kind of in a back corner of the town but it was still a relatively open area but still. I tried to punch another one and only grazed it.

"Gotta find a new weapon!" I said as I looked around and dodged the little buggers. There! I quickly ran over to it and picked it up.

"Now your all in BIG trouble!" I said as I picked up the abandoned piece of pipe that I just found. It was about the size of a baseball bat. They all began to walk towards me.

'_Get away from the wall!'_ my mind yelled.

'Le gasp! You're right. I'm breaking the number one rule in a fight. Never get backed up against the wall, valley, cave, etc when fighting.' I thought. You have to make sure that you have options. I slowly stepped away from the wall towards my impending doom.

One of them lunged at me and I swung. I heard a satisfying 'thunk' but my job was not over. This reminded me of playing softball. Hitting was the only part of softball that I could do. I was able to hit very well and I was also a good runner too. Oh and I was a good base coach because it didn't require movement. If you stuck me on base or out in the outfield, the team was screwed. Someone stuck me on base one year and I missed every ball thrown to me. Lets just say that they didn't do that again. I was snapped out of my reverie when another Dusk slashed the back of my right calf deeply. I cried out and swung the pipe. It bashed into the head of the Dusk and it crumpled to the ground. I knew it wasn't dead. Just stunned. I felt another one graze my shoulder.

"God today is not my day!" I said as I cartwheeled away from another attack. I turned in a complete circle as I swung my pipe and caught another one in the side of the head. That made 2 that were stunned. I jumped as one of them swung for my ankles and swung at it as I came down. I missed and it sliced my other arm. Stop it! I then received another slash on my left leg. I was getting pissed now! One then took to the air and was just about to come down on me.

* * *

Maleficent pet the crow that seemed to be permanently attached to her shoulder. Meanwhile, Xemnas was less than excited.

"I still don't understand. Where are her powers? This is clearly a life or death situation. Are we sure that she is the Princess?" He asked as he paced in front of he mirror, trying to figure out the reason that the Dusks that he sent out weren't doing their job.

"Positive. I think that I have figured out the reason for the delay in her powers." Maleficent said. OMG! Maleficent figured something out for herself!

"Enlighten me."

"This is not a life or death situation for her. She does not believe that she is going to die. At the moment, to her, this seems to be just a hindrance that she can get around."

"Then what is a life or death situation to her?"

"I'm not sure. But if my theory is correct, then we have underestimated the power of her heart and it is stronger than we thought. This simply appears to be a game to her." Maleficent said, sounding remarkably smart. Xemnas was about ready to rip her eyes out and send Saix after me.

* * *

I screamed as it came down on me, flattened me to the ground, sliced at my chest and began to reach for my heart. I could feel the other one coming as well.

"MISERABLE BELGIAN BASTARD!" I yelled at it as I tried to smack it off. It evaded every one of my attacks and was going in for the kill.

'_Don't give up!_' my mind yelled. Cue uberly awesome fight scene music!

'Who is giving up? Definitely not me! I haven't institutionalized any of the Org members yet!' I yelled back swinging my pipe up with new found vigor. It hit with a loud 'crunch' and it toppled off me. I quickly scrambled away to avoid getting my throat slashed open by the other Dusk. The uberly awesome fight scene music was stuck in my head now. Sunshine Highway by Dropkick Murphys! And at the moment, it was getting me excited and re-energized. I like to get pumped by listening to music. I began to sing a few words as I swung the pipe around.

"I like to murder Dusks sadistically while singing rock songs!" I told the Dusks as I faced them with new confidence and a big idiotic smile on my face. They charged me simultaneously and I swung my pipe and my free arm. The pipe hit but since my arm was considerably shorter than the pipe enhanced arm, it missed by several inches. By now, both of the other Dusks were awake and I was back to where I started.

My calf that had been sliced felt like it was on fire and I could feel warm blood seeping from my chest wound. But I was not giving up any time soon and faced all four of them.

"Lets see so there are 4 of you and 1 of me. That is hardly fair. But hey! Who said life is fair." I said as I openly charged them. My pipe met with one of them, in turn getting a wound on the muscle in between the shoulder and the neck.

'_Watch them closely and study their movements. Your charging blindly and its not getting you anywhere.'_ My inner mind suggested, the selected war boss of my brain. I took heed and watched as they slithered towards me. Picking the right time, I barely dodged all of their attacks and managed to hit every one of them.

"My how the tables have turned." I said as I tapped the pipe against my shoulder leisurely.

'_Don't get cocky! You're acting like Reno! Its not over yet.'_ My mind said through its war helmet. I dodged another swipe, which would have probably taken my head off and swung. A sickening crunch was heard but I was too busy jumping away from another attack aimed for my heart to celebrate the hit.

A few ducks, dodges, and feints later, I was getting really tired. I had lost most of my steam and the song wasn't in my head anymore to give me energy. I was just landing from jumping over an attack to my ankles when I landed funny and fell to the hard ground. I probably had a sprained ankle now.

"Stupid legs! They have always been my downfall!" I said as I slowly got up. Upon hearing this, the Dusks began to go for my legs now. Some landed hits, some didn't. Hmm guess my ankle isn't sprained. I was getting extremely tired and the burning pain from the calf wound made it hard to bend. I had gotten a cut there one other time and it was when I fell off the diving board at my house. It hurt a lot and I could barely walk up the stairs.

"Ok I need a plan or something and I need one fast otherwise I die." I said as I fell to one knee and watched as the Dusks circled me. Hmm what to do, what to do. I looked around for something…anything…anything at all that I could use. Upon seeing nothing, I decided that I could only wield the pipe and keep fighting. I slowly got up and gripped my pipe.

'_Come on! You can do it!'_

'…'

'_DON'T GIVE IN NOW!'_

'…but I'm soo tired…'

'_I DON'T CARE! FINISH THESE GUYS OFF!'_

'…'

'…_are you doubting yourself?'_

'…'

'_STOP WITH THE DOT THING!'_

'…'

'_Alright now you're just doing it to annoy me!'_

'Haha!'

'_That's better. Now hurry up and fight or I sick Sephiroth on your ass!'_

"NO!" I yelled and then began to swing as my head spun for a moment. Nothing was really hitting because of my fatigue.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" I yelled as I heard my pipe hit one of them. This time I didn't let up and kept hitting it until I saw it vanish with all of those freaky white ribbon things.

"Wooo I killed one! And now…I'm rather tired!" I said as I collapsed onto my butt and panted. Well at least I die knowing that I killed one of them with a lead-based pipe.

Suddenly, I was very surprised when I saw a blurry object come out of no where, hit 2 of the Dusks, hook around me to get the remaining Dusk, finally returning to its owner. OMG I LOVE CHAKRAMS!

"At least you killed one." Axel said as he walked towards me.

"I know. I'm pretty proud of myself." I panted, finally relaxing for a minute.

"Looks like you got pretty banged up though." He said as he gently dragged me to my feet by my upper arm.

"Maybe. I was doing good for a while." I said as I grabbed his arm to keep from falling over.

"Sure you were. Come on, lets go get you fixed up." He said, as he gazed at the cut on my cheek.

"I was!" I said as I squirmed out of his grip. I then ran, with a slight limp, and picked up the unharmed loaf of bread. I'm amazed that I had the energy to do that.

"I hope you're happy! I put my life on the line to get your damn bread!" I laughed, as I held the loaf out.

"You're obviously feeling ok if you have the energy to joke around." Axel sighed. "Come on. You're bleeding everywhere." He said as he summoned a portal behind me.

"Hoo ha!" I cheered as I ran into it, leaving a bewildered Axel behind.

"I thought she was tired?" he asked himself as he stepped through.

I stumbled out the other end back in the kitchen. None of the previous occupants had left except for Demyx. Xigbar was leaning leisurely against the counter waiting my arrival. I stumbled through, looked around and whipped the bread at Xigbar.

"Jesus Christ! What happened to you?" Xigbar asked as Axel came through the portal next.

"I had more adventures."

"I can see that. Bloody Hell!" Luxord replied in his silly British accent.

"Ok well first, I was interrogated by Sora again. Then I got a stick thrown at my face. Then I ran but Sora chased me. Then I slipped and fell on a damn patch of ice that that duck cast and crashed into Sephiroth. Then Sephiroth told me that I should be careful with my heart and that it is the most precious of all." I paused for dramatic effect.

"Anything else?" Xigbar asked.

"Uh…then Saix showed up and told me to run so I did. That's when I ran into 4 Dusks and it was an all out brawl. I was doing good for a while but then I started to get tired. I did end up killing one of them and then Axel came in and saved my butt." I explained as I looked at the various slashes on me.

"Huzzah! I survived my first street fight!" I cheered, throwing my arms into the air.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out." Axel said.

"When did you show up?" I asked.

"When you were hacking at that Dusk like you were a lumberjack." My dream to become a lumberjack is now complete! I must go out and jack some lumber!

"You missed all the good parts then. And you know why I didn't faint?" I said as I pointed at him.

"Why?" Zexion sighed. Sexy Zexy! You're so cute when you're confused.

"Because there's no cool way to faint! Ok so this is how a normal faint goes. First you stand in a way that you wouldn't usually stand in, then you get tunnel vision, and then you have that final thought that you share with everyone." I explained.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Xigbar sighed.

"You learn to watch your back when you're dealing with a bunch of drunk guys at a party. They pass out all the time!" I said referring to the 4th of July party at our house in which my dad's baseball team comes over and gets totally wasted. And since I was so innocent (snerk) and naive, I was what they hit on. One of them actually asked me to go make out with them in their car. I promptly left for the safety of my room after that. But the best parts of the night were when the drunks tried to ride my barrel horse, who is psychotic beyond all reason, and also when they set off illegal fireworks. I got a good chuckle when they try to ride my horse. Usually, all they end up doing is running around the arena at break neck speed with them screaming. The fire works were usually awesome because they usually had one that went askew. Once, one burnt our picnic table cause it went rogue. It was pretty funny. Another year, one set our swing set on fire! And being that the swing set was old school and made out of wood…well…use your imagination.

"And how many times have you fainted?" Luxord asked.

"None. But I almost have…twice." I said as I wobbled a bit. Whoa…everything is spinning!

"Ew blood." I said as I looked at myself. Whoa! I'm getting tunnel vision. Uh oh! Stay away from the light!

"Are you just noticing that?" Zexion asked as he peered at me though his hair. Zexy! Stay still! Why are there 2 of you?

"Are you ok?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked. Which one of the two was I talking to?

"You don't look to good." Luxord replied.

"I wanna shoot spaghetti out of my fingertips!" I said before falling to the ground and succumbing to the darkness. I always wondered what it was like to be unconscious. Hmm…it's rather peaceful…except for the shooting pain in my back. I'm gonna give them hell for not catching me when I wake up.

* * *

**READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS! COME BACK HERE!  
**

what do you guys want to be in chapter 18? i know some of u are looking at me like " whoa Yargy what about chapter 17?". chapter 17 is written already but i hit a road block when i tried to write 18. so here are your choices for chapter 18:

Megan gives the guys hell for making her go out by herself by playing pranks or just being an ass

**OR:**

OMG megan finds out why shes there and what they want her for and more things along those lines

**OR**:

a combination of both mentioned above

**HELP ME OUT AND TELL ME YOUR VOTES!**

* * *

_ how did u guys like my first attempt at writing a fight scene? i don't think i did to bad. bet u didn't think she was going to fight a few dusks did u? lol. well anyways, today i also fell out of my bed! i know that doesnt sound too bad but it is rather painful when its the top bunk that you fell out of!!_

**_Preview: Megan gets a call from her mommy. Also, Guitar Hero II!!!! R&R unless you want leprauchans to leap out of your toilet and bite your butt!!_**


	17. The Playing of Video Games

_Today my art class had me messing around with heavy machinery and power tools. not the brightest idea. they were making me do all this stuff with Band Saws and some other dangerous equipment. i was amazed i didnt saw my own hand off! well anyways read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Playing of Video Games**

My eyes fluttered open to reveal that I was in my room. Of course, this didn't register till a couple minutes later. When I first woke up, I thought I was trapped in a box. Do you ever do that? Wake up and not know where you are? I do it a lot and quite frankly, I don't like it! So after questioning my whereabouts, I decided to ponder the more important matters at hand. Like on how I got here! I know I didn't just get up from my faint, walk here, and faint again. One of the guys must have dragged me back.

"Ow!" I croaked as I tried to sit up from my bed. Those cuts on my back were creating a bit of a hindrance. I looked around my dark room trying to see if anyone was in it. Usually someone liked to pop out of the shadows and give me a conniption. The room appeared to be clear and safe from testosterone. I looked down and saw that I was still in my cloths. But through some of the rips, I could see some bandages. I looked down at my chest wound. That one had apparently been left untouched and left for me to bandage on my own. I couldn't feel any bandages on my back either. At least they had enough decency to not strip me down. I would have had to slap them all even though it was for medicinal purposes.

"Ok where do they keep the Band-Aids?" I asked to no one in particular. I slowly removed the covers and tried to get out of bed. I immediately tumbled to the floor in a mess of blankets. Stupid blankets! They had gotten tangled around my legs even though I was sure that I threw the covers back. Well anyways, I was now on the floor in a tangle of blankets. And it was at this moment, that Axel and Demyx decided to waltz into the room unannounced. Such impeccable timing they have.

"We heard a loud noise so we figured that you were…awake?" Axel said as he looked at my empty bed and then realizing that I was actually on the floor.

"Do you like to hang out on the floor?" Demyx joked as he approached me.

"The sheet monster got me." I said as I sat up and tried to free myself.

"So how you doin?" Axel asked as he once again, took a seat on my bed.

"Well considering that my favorite pair of black pants are ripped, I would have to say that I am feeling relatively dandy." I said finally freeing my legs. I cringed as my shirt brushed against the cut across my back.

"I saw that." Axel said.

"Yeah so?"

"Go fix yourself up." He said as he began to look through the stuff that was sitting on my nightstand.

"Ok…just make yourself at home." I said sarcastically as I stood up to pick out some fresh cloths. Well in this case pajamas as it was 8:30 pm. Jeez I was out for a bit. I walked into the bathroom as Demyx discovered my computer. Please don't let him damage that stupid, yet addicting piece of technology!

In the bathroom, I was having my own problems. Mostly with the bandages. It's rather hard to wrap a bandage around your back by yourself. But I sure as heck wasn't going to ask the guys for help. I have my pride to protect after all. Couldn't they just make industrial size Band-Aids? It would make life so much easier. Actually I probably should have showered first but I was worried about my computer's life in the hands of that moron. I quickly threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of old, black, sweatpants that I had cut into capris and walked out to see that my computer was still in one piece. Praise Allah.

"What 'cha doin?" I asked as I approached them and watched Demyx.

"Looking at your music. You have a lot." Demyx said as he scrolled down.

"Do you know any of them?" I asked as I reorganized the mess that Axel had made on my nightstand. Even though it would get messy again anyways. I was not a clean person as I have mentioned before. I have a philosophy on cleanliness. My philosophy is this: the floor is the biggest shelf in your house. Think about it! It makes sense!

"A few. Don't you have any Led Zepplin on here?" Demyx asked.

"Not at the moment."

"Don't tell me that you have never listened to Led Zepplin!" Demyx said in shock.

"No I have, I have some on the computer at home, waiting to be burned onto a CD and then imported onto this computer. It's a very long process." I explained. Demyx nodded as if he understood (le gasp!) and pushed the mouse button. Some Aerosmith song blasted out of the speakers. Demyx likes 90's rock lol.

Suddenly, something on the nightstand began to vibrate. Axel looked over and picked up the object also known as my cell phone. I would have never guessed that I got service.

"It says that it's from…your madre?" Axel asked as he read the caller ID. That is how I labeled my mom's cell phone. Oh shit!

"Damn! Here!" I yelped as I held out my hands so that Axel could throw it to me. "Demyx turn that down a little!" I said as I pointed at the computer. It was time to lie through my teeth. I flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey dear!"_

"Hi mom. What's up?" I asked as I took a seat on the floor and leaned my back against the bed next to Axel's legs.

"_How are things? How's school goin?"_

"Oh…schools going good. I like it. It's a little hard to get used to. But yeah it's good."

"_So what have you been learning up there?"_

"Uhh…stuff." Well that was an educated response. Axel and Demyx watched me as I struggled. They could basically hear the whole conversation because my phone is just retarded like that and I basically consider myself deaf.

"_What kind of stuff?"_

"You know…stuff about painters. Like did you know that there is this guy who does paintings with chocolate syrup?" I explained. This is a true fact! I have seen pictures of him doing it and the paintings still end up totally awesome! Google it! Google magic my friends Axel and Demyx just thought that it was another one of my idiotic ramblings.

"_No I didn't know that. So what city are you in? What do you do there in your free time?"_ she asked.

"Uhh we are in…Paris right now. It's really cool. I like to eat the bread and I have also been working on my miming skills. I also hang out with my friends." I've always wanted to try real French bread. And I suck at miming. Just to let you know. I stood up and began to walk around the room. Have to get those creative juices flowing to get me threw this lie-fest.

"_Who are your friends?" _

"Uhh…there's Kaylin, and there is also Axel and Demyx." I explained. I didn't see Demyx and Axel's shocked expressions.

"_Kaylin…she sounds familiar. I've never heard you talk about Axel and Demyx. I've never heard of someone naming their kid Demyx. And isn't axle a car part?"_ my mom asked. I sighed. I can't believe that she hadn't caught onto my lie yet. Saying 'uh' or 'um' was a sure fire way to tell that I was lieing.

"Well I met Kaylin my 1st year of college. And yes an axle is a car part but the guy's real name is Alex!"

"My name's not-!" Axel began but I cut him off with a death glare. He silenced himself.

"He just likes to be called Axel. He's from…uhh…some college in Michigan." I lied. Oh my god that was terrible.

"_Michigan?"_

"Yea. I forgot the name of the college. But we're friends. And Demyx is…French! I met him up here. He's taking Multimedia Design. Oh and Axel is taking…uh…sculpture!" I covered. Oh my god…Demyx…French? Sprft!

"_Wait didn't you say that that guy who came to the house was named Demyx?" _Dammit! Dear god please let me live through this!

"Uh…no." I answered.

"_I'm pretty sure you did."_ Dear Satan….

"No his name was…Danny! It sounded like I said Demyx because I had something stuck in my throat and I was trying to get it out!"

"_Oh…well it sounds like your having fun."_

"Yeah I am."

"_Are you going to be coming home in July?"_

"What's in July?"

"_4th of July. Everyone will want to see you. Not to mention all the kids."_ Oh god, the little terrors from Hell! I would love to just drive them out to the middle of nowhere and just abandon them. They were just as bad as the clingy drunk guys at this party. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration as I paced, Axel and Demyx watching as I was crowned queen of Lie Land.

"Umm…I'll see what I can do." I replied. Knowing me I would probably just end up going anyway, with or without permission.

"_What about Grand View?"_ My mom asked referring to the week when all of my family heads up to Gull Lake for a week in the summer.

"Uh I hope so!" I sighed as I paced. I really didn't want to miss Gull Lake. I loved that place so much. I always had so much fun with my family there.

"If I do make it home for 4th of July…a few of my friends might be coming with." I sighed. I was terrified at how she would take it. Maybe I should just leave out the fact that they were guys. That would make it 10 times worse. And plus there is no way that they would let me go back home by myself.

"_That's fine. Then at least you could have someone to distract you from all of the guys."_ My mom said. Heeeee! She doesn't know that I would be distracted from the guys **BY** guys. LOL. Maybe I could convince KT to come by too or something that way I could at least have someone more my age. At the 4th of July party, I was the only one my age. There were the kids, who were all younger than 12 and then the guys, who were usually 25 or older. So basically, I never knew what to do with myself. I was the odd duck at the party.

"_What about the county fair?"_ she asked. At this point, I was ready to whip the phone across the room and watch it shatter into a million pieces. Stupid complicated life!

"I have no idea." I groaned as I continued to pace. "They would be out of shape and also out of practice." I explained. I had completely forgotten about the Washington County Fair. One week of nonstop horse showing that I occasionally wished that I didn't have to do. But it was fun especially when the stands were filled. But my horses would be completely out of practice. Not riding them for the summer and then just riding in the county fair was like asking for death.

"_Well be sure to tell me. What are you doing right now?"_ my mom asked. She doesn't know when to quit. I realize that she is worried about me but I was getting sick of lying at the moment.

"Hanging out with my friends Axel and Demyx." Finally! A nugget of truth!

"_Sounds fun…well…I guess I'll let you go."_

"K."

"_I love you. Miss you."_

"Love you too." I said as I flipped the phone closed. I let out a long frustrated sigh and flopped down face first on the edge of the bed, being mindful of Demyx and Axel's legs.

"Such a wondrous life I lead." I said into the comforter.

"Who sits on a throne of lies?" Axel joked.

"That would be me." I said as I raised my hand.

"Don't go Emo on us. Only Zexion is allowed to be Emo." Demyx said as he stared at something on the computer screen.

"I can assure you that I will not become Emo like Zexy." I said as I pushed myself up so that I was kneeling. Not once in my life had I ever been considered an Emo. Sure I've had my slumps were I never wanted to do anything but lie on the floor and stare at the ceiling but I was just not Emo enough. I didn't have enough angst.

"Question." Axel asked. I turned my head to acknowledge him.

"Yes?"

"Why did you call us your friends?" he asked. I blinked at him. That caught me off guard. They stared at me expecting an answer.

"I had to cover with something." I started. Demyx looked disappointed.

"And because you guys are my friends." I finished. What a touching moment. Demyx's face brightened immediately. Don't get too emotional on me! The guys were silent, though Demyx looked like he was about to burst with happiness. This touching moment was followed by awkward silence. I decided to break it with the first thing that came to my mind.

"It seems like you guys haven't gone on any missions lately. How come?"

"The Superior is busy scheming his next move so we get to hang around here for a bit." Axel said.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" Demyx asked me excitedly. That sounds…kinda creepy.

"What kind of game?" I asked suspiciously.

"Super Smash Brothers?" he suggested.

"You have Super Smash Brothers? I wanna play!" I said excitedly. Super Smash Brothers…one of the best games that I have ever played on N64. N64 had the best games. It had Mario Kart, Mario Party, Zelda…good times!

"Care to join us Axel?" Demyx asked as he got off my bed.

"I guess." He sighed as he too slid off my bed.

"Dibs on Pikachu! He's mine!" I yelled as I jumped up and down a bit.

"Fine you can have the little rodent." Axel said as he put a hand on my head to make me stop jumping. Pikachu was the only one I liked to play. He was the only one that I was good at.

We walked into Demyx's room and got ourselves situated. As Demyx set up the game, I glanced around his room. It was blue…not surprising. Various posters of rock bands covered the blue walls with other odd little knick knacks that he had acquired were scattered about his room. His bed appeared to be a waterbed. I had a strong urge to go pop a hole in it. I used to have a waterbed when I was younger. We did not get along. I lost a pair of my favorite earrings in that bed. I never found them. It made me sad. I thought the funniest thing that I saw in his room was a Weird Al Yankovick poster. I admit that he does have a few good songs.

"Anyone alive in there?" Demyx asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. Apparently, I had been zoning and they were waiting for me to pick my character.

"Oh right!" I said while doing a nervous laugh. "Pikachu is mine."

"That little rodent will never beat me." Axel challenged as Mario.

"This little rodent will kick your ass! Just you wait!" I challenged back.

"I'll kick both of your asses!" Demyx said. He had chosen Link.

"I'm going to warn you now that I usually get very loud when I play games. Do not be alarmed." I said as we waited for the game to load our settings. It was true. I was a very violent video game player. I liked to talk to the characters and usually, it was not a friendly conversation. My brother thought it was hilarious.

"Good to know I guess." Axel sighed as the game started.

It was a battle royal and I was slightly winning. That is until Link threw one of his bombs at me and I died. At least I was still ahead in KO points.

"I just went asplode!" I yelled while laughing. Pikachu came back on the little hovering craft and floated back down the ground.

"What are you going to do about it?" Demyx sneered as he prepared to throw his boomerang at Mario.

"I'm going to throw a Pokeball at your face!" I said as I did so. Onyx came out and Mario, Link, and Yoshi (the computer) were all crushed to smithereens. I laughed. Oh no! Only 1 minute left until the match was over! I have to kick someone's butt! That was decided the moment that Mario decided to punch me repeatedly. Go Pikachu!

"I'm going to kill you and it's going to be magical!" I yelled as I summoned a large thunderbolt that fried Mario to a crisp. Suddenly, someone else yelled.

"Would you guys stop yelling? What on earth are you doing?!" an annoyed voice yelled. Sounded like Xigbar.

"Playing SSB!" Demyx yelled over the sound of one of his bombs exploding in Yoshi's face. Xigbar stepped in for further inspection. No one can refuse the lure of N64! He watched for a few seconds in silence.

"Who's Pikachu?" he asked.

"Me!" I said not taking my hands off the controller. 5 seconds left! 5…4…3…2…1. The winner screen came up and showed Pikachu doing a happy dance.

"Victory is mine! I'm going to Disneyland!" I yelled as I threw my arms up in the air.

"You cheated! I demand a rematch!" Axel said.

"I did no such thing but I will play again and I WILL kick your ass again. " I smirked.

"As if! I'm going to be the one kicking ass around here." Xigbar said as he grabbed the remaining controller and plugged it in. Yay Xiggy is playing! We should get everyone else in on it.

Xigbar had selected Fox. Probably because he had a gun that could shoot pretty lasers. And he was good with them too!! He kept coming after me! In fact, they all came for me. They had formed a secret alliance and were now attempting to kill me with out mercy.

"You guys suck!" I groaned as I got a laser to the face. The only one who seemed untouchable was Fox. Every time I would try to electrify him, he would send it right back at me with his damn Reflector Shield and then either Link or Mario would fling me off the cliff only for me to come back and go through it all over again.

"Death awaits you all!" I cried as I was deftly thrown off the cliff again. The guys laughed.

"Once I get back up there!" I yelled as Link through a bomb at me and I asploded again. The guys high fived. Ooooh you just wait! Just wait until I get a baseball bat! The bat was the one item that I had the most fun with. Turns out that Pikachu has mean backswing! And I also had more fun with just throwing the sucker at people. It got the job done.

"I bet Pikachu loses! Any takers?"

"Hey Luxord." Demyx said, not sparing him a glance. Not when there was a Pikachu to kill.

"I'll take that bet!" I replied. This meant that I would have to try even harder.

"How much?" Luxord smirked.

"Two bucks!" I said as I finally got a shot in and threw a Bumper at an unsuspecting Fox. He was sent flying and as an added bonus, careened into Mario and sent him flying as well. Hoo Ha! Luxord sat himself down on the waterbed and watched the free-for-all.

"Now you are all going to die!" I laughed. I had finally gotten my hands on a bat. I swung it around like a mad rodent and smacked Link into the air. I then threw it at Link while he was in the air and this sent him flying off into the distance.

"Score!" I cheered as I moved my assault onto Fox. I had now picked up my own Ray Gun and turned to Fox.

"We are now evenly matched. Fear me!" I said as I punched a few buttons and attempted to shoot Fox.

"As if." He said as he put up his Reflector Shield and reverberated the laser back to me. I rolled out of the way and the shot ended up catching Link in the forehead.

"Xigbar! What are you doing? I'm on you're side!" Demyx yelled as Link performed some aerial acrobatics to prevent falling off the cliff.

"My bad."

To make a long story short, I lost 2 dollars. Though I don't know what Luxord could possibly do with it. Two bucks won't get you very far especially when it isn't the local currency. Maybe a call on a pay phone. In the end, Luxord kicked me off so that he could play. Oh well now I could mock them incessantly.

"Come on Axel put some effort into it!" I cheered. Axel had died numerous times, most of them being accidental suicides, and he seemed to be losing interest.

"I'm getting bored though." He said as he threw himself off a cliff in a totally non-accidental suicide.

"Well don't just kill yourself. Its not very fun to watch." I said as I crossed my arms and shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed. Truth was that there really wasn't a comfortable position on a waterbed. It gives you a bad back.

"At least try to find a better way to die. Get blown to smithereens or something." I explained. Marluxia suddenly appeared in the doorway for a split second.

"Hey Demyx! There's a package out here for you." He said. Demyx didn't even look up as he answered.

"Who's it from?"

"Some place called GameStop or something." Marluxia said before walking away. Demyx froze and as a result, Link went spiraling off into the distance.

"It's finally here!" He yelled excitedly as he dropped the controller and quickly stood up.

"What's here?" I asked him.

"Come on! I'll show you!" he said excitedly as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the bed.

"Couldn't I just stay here?" I asked as he pulled me out of the room and began to run down the hallway with me still attached to him. I think one of my scabs just ripped open. Eww. Why are you making the cripple run? He ran, while I looked like some kind of deformed gazelle trying to keep up with him, until we ended up in the Grand Hall. He saw the box and if possible, ran even faster towards it. Once he stopped and finally let me go, I rested my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. Demyx picked up the box from GameStop and shook it a little. Where is there a GameStop around here? And how did it get here? Fed Ex? What was Castle Oblivion's address? 1313 Lost Memories Lane? Will I stop asking so many questions?

"What is it?" I asked finally straightening up and coming closer. Demyx didn't answer as he shredded the packaging tape and basically ripped the box apart.

"It's here! I finally got it! It's mine at long last!" he said with little flowers popping up around his head and some sparkles floating around also.

"What is it?" I asked again. He took the game and basically shoved it right in my face.

"Only the best game ever!" he said ecstatically. The game was a mere inch from my face and slowly took it from Demyx so that I could actually see what it was.

"Guitar Hero II." I said as I looked over the cover. Demyx nodded feverishly as he played with the guitar controller. I've heard of it and I always wondered about it. I had never played it for fear of getting addicted to it.

"Come on we're wasting time! Lets go!" Demyx said as he grabbed my wrist AGAIN and proceeded to drag me back to his room. Is this how he was with all his friends? I struggled as hard as I could with my gimp to keep up with his pace. Turns out that he is really fast. May the Heroes of Guitar give me speed.

We made it back to his room in record time with everyone still in it, talking amongst themselves. Apparently, they wanted to see what Demyx had received.

"I got it guys!" he cried as he burst into the room, while almost slamming me into the wall in his fit of joy.

"What did you get?" Xigbar asked. Demyx ripped the game out of my hands and showed it to the guys. Easy tiger. Various star filled gazes fell on the game cover.

"Well what are you waiting for put it in!" Axel squealed. That's right. You heard me. Axel squealed. The others fawned over the game, Luxord was actually stroking it lovingly, as Demyx basically ripped the N64 out, threw it over his shoulder and hooked up the PS2. I dove to catch the N64. Poor little rejected thing. I watched from a safe distance with the console in my hands. Obsession over a video game is an ugly thing. Though I shouldn't be talking. I was pretty obsessed with KH2. Speaking of which, I wonder if they have it?

They each took turns and they were all very good at it. I was lucky if I could even pluck a string on a real guitar and not break it. My dad was the only one in my immediate family who played guitar. My mom and I played the piano. Well I used to. I was actually kind of good. I will still sit down every once and a while to play a song out of boredom. But just like most the other things I had taken an interest in, the passion for piano died. You name it, I did it. Some of my former attempts at trying to be productive were figure skating (lasted 2 lessons), flute (I was in summer band and I never played a single note. I just pretended), karate (made it to yellow belt) and Gymnastics. I was actually in gymnastics for a long time. This was back when I was balanced and had coordination. I was actually really good on the balance beam and I was super flexible. I still retain some of that flexibility for which I am proud of. I stopped gymnastics because they would always try to make me climb 'The Rope'. You had to shimmy up the rope to the ceiling, ring a bell, and climb back down. I never did it because I'm terrified of heights. So I quit after the 20th time they asked me to do it. And just to let you know, that I did try to climb it once. I got a nice big rope burn and only made it 5 feet up. That place always smelt of Cheerios (I can't stand the smell of Cheerios) anyways.

"Hey kid." A voice said, seemingly far away. I really wished I had kept going with gymnastics. I didn't even learn how to do a flip. However, I still know how to do cartwheels, one-handed cartwheels, bridges, round offs, and handstands. My teachers told me that I had some of the best cartwheels they have seen. I don't know how that is though; it's pretty hard to screw up a cartwheel. I consider myself talented. I can't quite do the splits anymore though. Pity.

"KID!" a voice almost yelled.

"Huh?"

"What were you doing?" Xigbar asked.

"I was reminiscing about my days in gymnastics." I said.

"Do you want to try?" Demyx asked.

"Try what?" He didn't answer but set the guitar controller across my lap.

"Guitar Hero? I've never played before." I said. There was a collective, overly dramatic gasp. Apparently, I had committed the ultimate sin!

"No time for dawdling! You need to play now." Axel said as he yanked me up from the bed and positioned me so that I was in front of the TV.

"I don't know how to play!" I whined.

"We'll teach you." Luxord said as he and the rest of the guys began a very long and not to mention confusing tutoring session.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked at the end.

"No. I really don't." I laughed as I shook my head.

"Come on if Zexion and Vexen can do it, so can you. Time to put your skills to the test. Let her rip." Xigbar said as he set me up with a song.

"You got Zexion and Vexen to do this?" I asked incredulously. I was under the impression that Vexen would have nothing to do with video games and that Zexion…was just Zexion.

"You're missing the notes! Pay attention!" Demyx said.

"Ah!" I yelped and attempted to do something with the guitar controller.

A few minutes pass and I think that Stevie Wonder could have done a better job than I was doing. Eventually, I just resorted to smacking buttons and hoping that they were the right ones.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Xigbar asked with a hint of amusement.

"I don't know!" I laughed as I got boo-ed by the TV.

"Even Zexion did a better job." Axel smirked.

"I can't help it! I only know how to play piano. And plus, the only interactive game that I can play with out sucking too much is DDR." I said as the song finally ended. I handed the controller off and Luxord gladly accepted it to begin his turn.

"I've never played DDR." Demyx said. Xigbar nodded.

"Me either. I always wanted to try it though." He said. Axel also nodded. I stared at them in mock horror.

"Goodness gracious! Well when I go home in a week or so, you can try it." I said as I plopped myself on the bed and heard a rather satisfying squish from it.

"What makes you think that you are going home in a couple weeks?" Xigbar asked suddenly turning serious.

"For 4th of July!" I said, now rolling around joyously on the bed.

"What's 4th of July?" Demyx asked. Wow these people needed to get out more.

"It's the day that our nation won its independence from Britain's rule. It's the day that we signed the Declaration of Independence and so, we celebrate it." I explained. Weeee I feel smart!!!! My dad would be proud, being a history buff and all. I have also inherited my dad's skills in History. I didn't particularly like it but I was good at it. I looked up to see their reactions. Blank stares. Except for Luxord who was in the middle of his song.

"Uh…whatever." Axel said as he plopped next to me. Fine! Don't believe me!

"Yeah anyways my family throws this big party and its usually pretty fun and it would suck if I missed it. You guys are welcome to come along if you want."

"What do you do there?" Demyx asked.

"Well, first my family goes golfing and I have to baby-sit my brother for about 3 hours, then the people start coming and I am forced to make small talk with a bunch of people who I don't remember their names. Then I usually sit around until it is time to eat. Then at one point or another, I get thrown in the pool when the guys gang up on me. And then, I usually end up being a jungle gym for the little kids. Then I have to defend myself against a bunch of drunk guys and that's about it." I explained.

"You have a crazy family." Axel sighed as he remembered.

"True but I'm going whether I am allowed to or not. " I explained.

"How are you planning on doing that? You can't make portals." Luxord said, his turn finally over.

"I'll simply kidnap you. Or you could make a portal and I go by myself." I suggested. There was silence as they mulled it over. To face Xemnas' fury or not.

"Well you'll know where to find me if you decide to come. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I said as I struggled my way off the stupid squishy bed and headed towards the door. The guys murmured their goodnights. Stopping at the doorframe, I turned to face Axel.

"Oh and before I forget Axel, we set off illegal fire works!" I said before leaving. Anything with the word 'fire' had a good chance at swaying the pyro. It also probably helped that they were illegal. With that, I went off to find my room to take a shower and go to sleep.

* * *

_Never played Guitar Hero in my life...don't know how they work or anything. anyways, thanks for all ur votes on the next chapter!!! Might take me a little longer to post it cuz pranks take alot of time to write about bwahahaa._

_**Preview: Shameless pranks are afoot! Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord getting REALLY mad! Megan also gets the DL on why she's there!**_


	18. Shameless Pranking!

_sry it took so long guys! schools a bitch...nothin new. i totally tripped and fell in the snow today. dont know how it happened just that it was cold! also i found an awesome video on Youtube! its called How To Be Hardcore! its WTF funny! now read on my precious worm babies you!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Shameless Pranking!**

I was actually able to wake up by myself this time. Well…George may have contributed a little.

"Well what should I do today?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen with George in tow. The kitchen, for once was totally empty. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some Eggos and put them in the toaster.

"Hmm. I could give the guys hell for making me go to Twilight Town by myself. What do you think George?" I asked as he skittered around on the counter. He spun around in 5 small circles before blowing a little ball of flame (remember he can do that). That was as good as saying don't-quit-till-someone-cries. Of course they can't actually do that as they don't have hearts.

"I conquer with you George. It's time to prank!" I replied as the Eggos popped up…burnt. Toasters can't seem to do anything without burning things. I quickly grabbed them and put them on a plate before grabbing the syrup and sitting down at the table.

"Ok time to scheme. I need some paper." I said as I looked around for a scrap. I found a single sheet near the stove, as if it were waiting to be set on fire. I grabbed it and a pen and returned to my seat. George rested just at the top of the page. It seemed to have some writing on the back of it but I didn't care. I folded my hands together and pulled the Sasuke pose. I sat like that for a while trying to scheme.

"Ok. Axel, Luxord, and Xigbar are my primary targets. I won't do anything to Zexion cause his reaction wouldn't be as funny as the others. He also might go super emo on me and slice his wrists and we don't want that. Maybe I'll go after Mansex just for the hell of it….nah." I said aloud to George.

I scribbled various ideas on the paper and circled the ones that I really liked. I had figured out what to do for Luxord. The bad thing was that I didn't know where his room was. I needed an accomplice! One who knew where everything was. Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked Demyx. He gave me a lazy wave and walked over to the cupboard to pull out the bread that I had worked so hard to get. He pulled out two slices and stuck them in the toaster.

"Morning Dem!" I greeted in an overly hyper voice. He turned to look at me.

'_Hello Mr. Accomplice!'_ my mind cooed evilly. He nodded and returned to waiting for his toast. I continued to stare at him with an evil grin on my face. He seemed to know that I was burning holes in the back of his head with my eyes and slowly turned.

"W-what?!" he cried out as he watched my eyes glint dangerously. He took a step back and ended up hitting the counter. Suddenly the toast popped out and he jumped about a mile.

"I need your help." I said with a rather rabid smile.

"With what?!" Demyx cried. He had every right to be afraid. Never mess with me when I have this kind of look on my face.

"Oh nothing. Just a few harmless, image-ruining, pranks. I need an accomplice." I replied darkly.

"Will I get in trouble?" he asked as I stared him down. SUBMIT! SUBMIT! SUBMIT!

"Most likely not. I just need someone who knows the layout of the castle. You won't have to do anything except tell me where a specific room or two is. I'll be doing everything else." I explained. He took a few timid steps forward.

"Who are you going after? Hopefully not me right?" he asked as he took another step.

"Why would I ask you to be my accomplice if I was targeting you? No I have bigger fish to fry. I'm going after Xigbar, Luxord, and Axel." I explained as he finally approached the table. He smirked at hearing their names.

"What do you have planned?" he asked as he sat down and set his toast down, almost flattening George.

"I need to know when Luxord has his shoes off, when Xigbar is sleeping, and where Axel's room is." I replied as I showed him my paper that had things scribbled on it. He looked over it and soon started to giggle madly like me. We conspired for a few minutes, me telling him all of my dastardly deeds, while he nodded his head.

"Man I always wished that I could dye Xiggy's hair but we don't have any hair dye." Demyx pouted.

"Hmm…that would be fun." I said as I rubbed my chin and thought. There had to be something to give a little pizzazz to Xigbar's hair.

"Wait! I know how we can do it! Do you have any Kool-Aid?" I asked. Demyx looked perplexed but nodded. He got up, walked to the pantry and pulled out a few packs of Kool-Aid.

"We only have Strawberry Kiwi." He said. I chuckled darkly as he placed the pink packets on the table.

"Perfect." I growled. I told him the rest of my plans and he began to laugh just as much as me.

"Ok I gotta go get the equipment. Meet back here in 10 minutes." I explained. Suddenly, the door flew open in and in strode Saix.

"Good morning Saix!" I replied with another feral grin. He was slightly taken back by my dark attitude. He simply nodded at Demyx and I. He then gazed about the kitchen. He seemed to be looking for something. His eyes caught sight of the piece of paper that I was scribbling all over and Demyx watching in fascination.

"Number 9 what's that?" he asked. Demyx panicked.

"Nothing." I replied as I tried to hide it. Saix then became highly suspicious.

"I'm looking for Xemnas' 2nd report and it was last seen in here. You haven't seen it have you?" Saix asked, drilling holes in our heads with his death glare. I snuck a glance at the paper and turned it over. There on the other side of the paper, the title read Xemnas' Report #2. Oops. I guess if there can be an Ansem's Report, there can be a Xemnas' Report.

"Hand it over." Saix said seemingly reading my mind. I looked at my beautiful plans. What do I do? Do I want to give Mansex what's rightfully his or keep my stolen item? Demyx looked at me, wondering what I would do. I sat there quickly memorizing them.

"Princess…" Saix warned as he took a step closer and held out his hand. I looked at him through my lashes and regained an evil grin. He would probably kill me for what I was about to do next. I held it right in front of my face and ripped it right down the middle!

"Nice knowin ya." Demyx replied as he watched Saix. Saix blinked and I noticed his fist was shaking. I took the two pieces and ripped them into fourths. I saw a vein pop out of Saix's forehead. I was going to push him over the edge.

"I think you better run." Demyx said standing up, preparing to run for himself.

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" Saix suddenly yelled. Xaldin suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"What is all the yelling about?" he asked curiously.

"NEVER!" I cried as I suddenly balled up the pieces and shoved them into my mouth.

"Don't even think about it!" Saix yelled suddenly as he grabbed my chin roughly. I thrashed against his grip and chewed frantically.

"Spit them OUT!" Saix yelled as he tried to get me to open my mouth. Xaldin watched in fascination.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"She just ate Xemnas' second report!" Saix said loudly, now putting a hand to my throat in attempt to keep me from swallowing. Needless to say it didn't work and I was able to choke them down along with the limited air supply. No one can see them now!! Bwahahaha! Saix suddenly removed his hand from my throat and summoned his claymore and pointed it at my stomach that now held my plans.

"I will gut you." He warned. I blinked at him. I know he would and for that I was a little scared. But somehow knew that he wasn't allowed to at the moment.

"What did you write on it?" Xaldin asked.

"It's a secret!" I grinned evilly while tapping the side of my nose twice. No one is to know about my secret plans except for Demyx. Xaldin blinked. No one seemed to know what to think when I was acting this way. Part of my reason for my attitude was that I had started my period…sucks to be me.

"There isn't anything you can do about it now Number 7. Might as well leave her alone." Xaldin reasoned. Saix didn't move but glared back at me.

"Do you really want to dig them out of my entrails?" I asked with a smirk. Saix lowered his weapon and stormed out in a huff.

"I love you Sailor Moon!" I called after him. I could hear a growl of agitation from him as he stormed down the hallway. Xaldin raised one of his ginormous eyebrows at me before he too turned and left.

It was now silent in the kitchen.

"I thought for sure that you were a gonner! Why did you do that anyway?" Demyx asked.

"Gross I taste ink now!" I said as I stuck out my tongue. "I always wanted to do that. Just like in the movies when they have secret info that no one can know about. But anyways, meet back here in 10 minutes." I replied as I got up.

"You're still going to do all this? Are you insane?" Demyx asked as I strode to the door. I turned to look over my shoulder.

"Yes!" I replied walking out, George spzzing behind me. I walked into my room and began to sift through my cloths. The kind of pranks I was planning on required the stealth of a ninja so I must dress as one. Not that I had any ninja-esque cloths mind you. I pulled on some dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I pulled out my black, hooded cape that I got at Wal-Mart for $8 for Halloween one year and threw it over my shoulders. I was just about to tie it when my right arm began to twitch. I looked at it.

"Oh no not again!" I whined as it began to shake. I clutched it as pain began to shoot through my arm and hunched down.

"I thought it was just a one time thing!" I replied through gritted teeth as I watched the holes form again. Once again, black ooze began to seep out of them. I began to rock back and forth on my heels as I waited for the pain to go away.

'_You really have to find out what that is!'_ my mind screamed.

'Quiet!' I replied as my arm shook violently.

"God this SUCKS!" I complained loudly. My arm shook for another minute or so before finally dieing down to a dull throb.

"Finally!" I replied getting off the floor.

'_You seem awfully chipper!'_ my mind said.

"I'm not letting this slow me down! I've got psyche damaging to do!" I replied as I strutted to the bathroom. I quickly cleaned them with water and wrapped them with gauze that I found under the sink.

'_That looks retarded!_' my mind said as I gazed at my handiwork. The white gauze wound from my wrist to my elbow.

"What are you talking about? It looks fine!"

'_I mean that it looks retarded that one of your arms is wrapped and the other is not!'_ I looked in the mirror.

"Your right! That means I will just have to bandage the other one."

'_Why?'_

"So I can pass them off as Sasuke's arm warmers." I replied.

Five minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom, both arms wrapped. There was even a blue line (draw in marker) on the top and bottoms so that they looked even more like Sasuke's.

"Ok. Gotta grab the stuff." I said as I retied my ninja cape. I scurried about and grabbed the necessities before running back to the kitchen to meet with Demyx.

"Alright, I got the stuff." I said as bounded in. I laid them all out on the table.

"One Sharpie, one paint pen, a small bottle of conditioner, packets of Kool-aid, glue and camera. Now I need honey." I said as I walked over and fished out two small bottles.

"Ok. Xigbar is sleeping in the lounge and Luxord is in his room, passed out from a hang over." Demyx supplied as he watched me try and jam everything in my pockets.

"Why are you wearing a cape?"

"Because its cool and I am channeling my inner ninja!"

"Ninjas don't wear capes." He said. I flashed him a death glare and he decided to drop the subject.

"I still don't get why you need Kool-aid." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's a cheap form of hair dye back in my world. Very popular with the kids so that they can piss their parents off." I replied. Demyx looked skeptical.

"Ok ready?" I asked. He nodded excitedly.

"Let's go!" I replied as I quickly ran out of the room.

With Demyx behind me, I arrived at the lounge first and peered inside. Xigbar was slung out on the couch, snoring loudly. Zexion and Marluxia were also in the room. They were sitting in armchairs that flanked the couch, oblivious to the world because they were reading.

"What are you two doing?" Zexion suddenly asked, not looking up from his book. Damn, I forgot he can smell stuff. Oh well.

"Now you're sure that he's a deep sleeper right?" I asked Demyx, who was peering over my shoulder at the sleeping victim.

"Right." He said with a silly grin.

"What are you doing with honey and conditioner?" Zexion asked, finally looking up. Marluxia looked up as well.

"Payback." I said absentmindedly. "Ok give me the conditioner." I said as I turned to Demyx. He handed it to me as I whipped out the Kool-aid. I unscrewed the cap, poured the powder in, put the cap back on, and shook vigorously.

"Alright. I'm going in! You can be my look-out." I replied before I slipped into the room. I got down on all fours and began to creep my way over to Xigbar with a big smile on my face. Marluxia and Zexion watched me with incredulous faces.

"What are you doing?" Marluxia asked.

"Revenge." I said as I examined Xiggy's ponytail that was hanging vulnerably over the arm of the couch. I slid in between Marluxia's chair and the couch and began to get to work. About 10 minutes later, I leaned back to admire my handiwork.

"Perfect. How do you like them apples Xigbar?" I asked with an evil grin. Demyx was snickering from outside the room.

"So childish." Zexion replied as he flipped a page. I slithered out from between the chair and the couch and now kneeled next to Xigbar's face.

"What's with the cape and bandages on your arms?" Marluxia asked.

"Don't insult my ninja gear or might just come after you next!" I said as I looked at them. Xigbar shifted slightly in his sleep but settled down again afterwards.

"Now for your face you pirate wannabe!" I whispered evilly as I pulled out the sharpie and the paint pen.

"Mwahahahaha!" I cackled as I began to draw on his face. I drew a mustache, a goatee, a few stitches, some strange looking whisker things, and finished it off by writing various pirate related things on his forehead. He never twitched once. Now for the paint pen! I uncapped it and drew a cute, red heart on his eye patch. I jumped up and stood back.

"Score!" I whispered as I took out my camera. Zexion and Marluxia looked at Xigbar. A hint of a smile grew on both of their faces.

"Click!" said the camera. Blackmail image complete.

"Aren't princesses supposed to be sugar and spice and everything nice?" Marluxia asked.

"That's a common misconception." Zexion replied. Stop using big words!

"And boys are filled with snips and snails and puppy dog's tails! Alright Demyx lets go get Luxord!" I said while walking to the door. I turned back once to get a good look at Xigbar from afar. Various black marks on his face moved when he snored and his now pink-streaked ponytail was the icing on the cake.

* * *

Demyx slowly opened Luxord's door and peeked in.

"He's out cold! You're clear!" he said. I adjusted my cape and walked in. And they laugh at me when I sleep…Luxord's sleeping habits are just plain weird. He was hugging a large body pillow and one of his legs was sticking strait up in the air!

"Oh Belle! You're so soft!" he mumbled with a smile as he snuggled into the body pillow. My hand flew to my mouth to muffle the laughing while Demyx was snorting. Luxord kept saying things about Belle while Demyx and I were basically clutching each other so that we wouldn't fall down from laughing so hard.

"Wow that made my day! Ok time to get to work!" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye. I spotted Luxord's boots and walked over to them.

"I wanna help!" Demyx said. I dug around in my pockets and pulled out my glue.

"Here. You can start gluing his cards together." I said as I tossed it to him. He smirked and began the task. Meanwhile, I whipped out the honey from underneath my cape and unscrewed the top. I then began to pour it into Luxord's boots. He's gonna have fun getting all of this out.

"Give us a kiss Belle!" Luxord said in his sleep as he puckered his lips. That poor pillow…its basically being raped!

"Done." We both said at the same time. We stood in front of Luxord and watched him a few more minutes.

"Hang on this is a Kodak moment!" I said as I reached for my camera. I snapped the picture.

"Oh Oh! Take a picture of me next!" Demyx suddenly said. I laughed.

"Ok. Strike a pose!" I said. He held out his arms, gave a couple of peace symbols and smiled. My camera flashed and the picture was taken.

"Mrff…what are you guys doing?" Luxord asked groggily as he woke up. Demyx and I stared at him before cheesin it out of there.

* * *

We came to a stop just outside of Demyx's room.

"That was close." I panted.

"No kidding." He replied, barely out of breath. I am not athletic in the least bit.

"Ok moving on. I need to know where Axel is and where his room is. I'm gonna go to the kitchen to grab it and then we will meet back here." I instructed.

"Righto!" he said as he started walking off in a direction. I on the other hand headed towards the kitchen. Upon arriving, I slowly opened the doors and peeked in with shifty eyes. No sign of Axel. Only Marluxia (how'd he get here so fast?), Xaldin, and Vexen. I slowly walked in and walked over to the counter. Object is in sight. I slowly pulled a rather large Butcher's knife from the knife rack and looked at it with an evil glint. I turned and began to stalk out of the kitchen.

"What may I ask are you planning to do with that?" Vexen asked. I turned to look at them. They all had rather horrified expressions.

"Nothing." I smirked dangerously.

"Stop doing that! It's creepy!" Marluxia complained. By now he has learned that my smirks generally mean that I am up to no good.

"What is with you anyway? You've been acting like a maniac!" Xaldin supplied.

"Have I? Ahahahahaha!" I laughed. The guys scooted back a couple inches.

"I don't trust you running around with large cutlery." Vexen said as he sipped a cup of tea. Demyx suddenly ran in.

"He's in his room right now. He'll probably leave in a few minutes though." Demyx said.

"Excellent! Good work minion!" I cheered as I thrust the knife up in the air and waved it jovially.

"Whoa watch where you're waving that thing around! Wouldn't it work better with a scissors anyway?" Demyx cried.

"My mom always told me that running with scissors was dangerous."

"And running around with a steak knife isn't?" Marluxia asked.

"It's not a steak knife it's a butcher's knife! There's a difference!" I said as I pointed it at him.

"Whatever just don't point that at me!" he said.

"Well…I must be off! Tell me where his room is!" I said. Demyx quickly told me. It was in the same hallway as the Lounge, just further down. I could hide out with Zexy till Axel left.

"Remember…don't let him see you." Demyx said.

"Worry not my friend! I will be as a fly on the wall, a grain of salt in the ocean, I will stay hidden like a hidden…thing!" I explained as I twirled the knife around.

"What are you planning on doing to Number 8?" Xaldin asked. I grinned maliciously.

"Nothing." I said before leaving the kitchen. Ha! I left them in suspense. I took off towards the lounge to wait for the opportune moment.

"What is she planning on doing?" Xaldin asked Demyx, who had not gone with me. He figured that this was a mission best suited for me alone.

"Wait and see." He said as he took a seat and waited for the theatrics to begin.

* * *

"Hey Zexy!" I greeted happily as I strode into the lounge. He cringed at the use of his nickname but continued reading.

"Axel hasn't passed by here has he?" I asked as I searched for a suitable place to hide.

"No." he replied simply.

"K good. Mind if I hang here for a bit? Thanks." I said as I hunkered down in between his chair and the wall to give me the perfect vantage point of the hall without being seen.

"You won't be leaving will you?" he asked.

"No." I replied with a grin as I waited to see Axel pass in the hall. Zexy gave an exasperated sigh at my answer.

"What are you doing with that butcher's knife?" he asked as his eyes scanned the words on the page.

"Oh nothing. Can you smell Axel anywhere close?" I asked. I am having so much fun keeping everybody in suspense! I bet you all hate me don't you?

"He's just coming out of his room." Zexion sighed.

"Awesome! Ok I haffta be quiet!" I said as I hunched down more in the shadows.

"How are you able to fit down there?" he asked. The space I was in was only about a foot wide.

"I'm made of awesome. I can still fit in the washer and dryer if I want to." I explained. It was a feat that was no short of amazing with my height. I thank my flexible spine. I listened intently as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Soon enough, I saw Axel pass by the door and head to what probably was the kitchen.

"And now I must ninja in the night!" I said creeping out and standing. And with a flurry of my cape, I was out the door and running towards Axel's room.

I slowly opened the door. No one was in it obviously. I slowly approached the bed and threw the covers back.

"Prepare to meet your doom! I was originally going to short-sheet ya but I want immediate results!" I cried as I plunged the knife into the mattress.

"Die!" I cried as I completely slashed the sheets to ribbons. If you listen really hard, you can hear the Psycho song playing in the background. About 2 minutes later, I had completely killed the mattress along with the sheets. He was going to be pissed. I tossed the knife aside and quickly grabbed a sheet of scrap paper and wrote a little note.

_This is what you get for making me go to Twilight Town by myself! HA!_

_Xoxo_

_P.S- Squirrels rule and Hot Tamales suck!_

I quickly placed it on his bed and looked around his room for the next part of my plan. There they are! I walked up to Axel's chakrams that were leaning against the wall. I was just about to pick them up when I heard voices outside the door.

"Whoa what happened to you?" someone laughed. Sounded like Axel.

"Where is that little bitch?!" another yelled. No doubt Xigbar. Looks like he discovered my artistic talent. I snickered quietly. The doorknob suddenly started to turn. Oh…SHIT! I frantically looked around for a place to hide. Under the bed was the easiest option. Thinking quickly, just as the door opened a crack, I dove under the bed and made sure that no appendages or cloths were sticking out.

"WHERE'S THAT BRAT?1" A new voice yelled.

"What's up with you Luxord?" Axel asked.

"She put honey in my boots and glued my bloody cards together!" he fumed. That's what you get you punks! I will retaliate if provoked.

"I'm surprised she hasn't done anything to you yet." Xigbar said to Axel.

"I'm special. Got it memorized?"

"As if. I don't know about you but I'm going to look for the kid so I can wring her neck!" Xigbar said. I heard his footsteps stalk off.

"I'm with ya. Lets separate. We'll find her quicker." Axel's door opened fully now and I watched as his boots made their way over to the dresser for something.

'_Hurry up and leave so I can steal your chakrams!'_ I thought. His boots turned as if to walk somewhere when they stopped mid-stride. He walked towards the bed and stopped.

"What the hell?" he asked aloud as I heard a crinkling of paper.

"I'M GOING TO BURN HER AT THE STAKE!" Axel thundered as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I waited a few more seconds in the silence before shimmying my way out from the bed.

"Ok now I have a bounty on my head! I better do this fast!" I said as I quickly walked over to his chakrams and picked them up.

"Wow these beasts are heavy!" I said as I tried to heft them around. But then again, I have no upper body strength. Hence not being able to climb the rope in gymnastics. I quickly hefted them onto my shoulders and left the room.

"Onward!" I cried softly as I headed to hiding spot number one. I quickly threw open the door and was assaulted by the smell of Downy. Axel would never suspect the laundry room. I quickly threw open the dryer door and shoved one chakram in it.

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it Axel!" I said as I closed the door and left it all by its lonesome. I was very good at hiding things…so good in fact that I usually don't remember where I put them. Anyways, I continued sneaking around, trying to find another hiding place for Axel's chakrams.

* * *

"Found her?" Axel fumed. Xigbar and Luxord looked equally pissed.

"No. Damn is she a ninja or something?" Xigbar asked.

"She couldn't be a ninja if she tried. Ok let's think. There are only so many places that she could hide." Luxord reasoned. Xigbar and Axel nodded.

"Maybe we should ask Zexy." Xigbar suggested. There was a collective shaking of heads. Leave the emo alone to cry in the dark.

"Wait! She was hanging out with Demyx! He must know where she is!" Luxord suddenly said.

"Well let's go track him down!" Axel said as he cracked his knuckles. Poor Demyx…

* * *

I had almost gotten busted by a furious, rampaging Xigbar but I had ducked out of sight right in the nick of time.

"I think I'll hide it in the library." I whispered to myself as I adjusted the chakram. I began to make my way there while quietly humming to myself.

I was just passing Demyx's room when I heard muffled screaming coming from the other side of the door. Being one to suffer from insatiable curiosity, I stopped at peered at the door. There was some pounding coming from it. I slowly approached it and turned the knob. It took some effort to open the door, maybe a little more than necessary. I slowly stuck my head in.

"Hello? Demyx? Is that you?" I asked. No one was in the room. Suddenly a sound came from the other side of the door. I peered in farther and discovered to my complete horror and amusement…mostly amusement…Demyx hanging by the scruff of his coat off the hook on the door. I quickly slipped in, closed the door and turned to look at Demyx. His hands and feet duck taped together and also duck tape over his mouth.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked dumbly. I already knew the answer…Axel, Luxord, and Xigbar. I got muffled gibberish in return. I quickly stood up on my tiptoes and reached towards his mouth to grab the duck tape.

"This might hurt a little." I said as I quickly ripped the duck tape off. He is now stubble free.

"OWW!" he screeched.

"Sorry!" I cried balling up the duck tape. He moved his jaw around trying to rid the sting.

"You didn't have to do it that fast!" he whined.

"Its just like bandaids! You have to rip 'em fast! Do you have a scissors in here?" I asked him.

"In the 1st drawer of the desk. Wanna hurry up? I'm kinda choking here." He said as he tried to alleviate his position. I quickly dropped Axel's chakram and ran to the desk and pulled out the scissors.

"So how's it going with the pranking?" he asked with a smirk as I finished cutting the duck tape off his arms and legs and grabbing the desk chair. I put it under his feet so he could stand on it and unhook himself.

"Good. Though now I have a bounty on me." I smirked "I assume that you were attacked by the 3 stooges?"

"Of course. They are pissed so they came after me! Don't worry I didn't tell them where you were…not that I knew anyway. Where did you hide Axel's other chakram?"

"Sweet! I hid it in the dryer. I better get going so I can stash the other one." I said as I hefted the other chakram up.

"Good luck. Your gonna need it to get out of this one!" Demyx laughed as he summoned his sitar and sat on his bed.

"Don't worry! I'm a big tuff girl! I tie my own shoelaces and everything!" I said as I walked out the door. Demyx rolled his eyes and plucked a few strings on his instrument.

* * *

"That bloody bastard!" Luxord growled as he prowled the halls. The 3 stooges had decided to split up again.

"Wouldn't tell us where she is!" he said as he stomped down a hall.

"Where does she get off doing this kind of stuff? That blasted wench!" he growled. He stopped suddenly when he heard loud humming in the next hallway. He stopped to listen. He chuckled sadistically before hurrying to round the corner. He saw 'the blasted wench' swerving around blissfully, carrying one of Axel's chakrams.

* * *

I had gotten distracted by something sparkly on my way to the library so I almost immediately forgot my purpose in life at the moment. So I was just wandering around, not really caring about anything. I was in my own dreamland at the moment until someone snapped me out of it.

"Found you!" a singsong voice said. I looked up to see Luxord, with a rather unpleasant sneer on his face. Oh…DAMN!!!

"Uhh…I didn't do it!" I tried as I held the chakram in front of me protectively.

"HA!" Luxord cawed as he threw is head back. "Then why are you holding Axel's chakram?" I looked down at it, as if seeing it for the first time.

"By jove! How did this get here?" I asked aloud. Luxord had had enough of my attempt at humor by now.

"COME 'ERE I'M GONNA WRING YOUR NECK!" he suddenly yelled. I quickly turned tail and ran as fast I could. I could hear Luxord let loose a string of curses before running after me.

* * *

"Hey Number 6? Have you seen the kid anywhere lately?" Xigbar asked as he poked his head into the lounge.

"About 15 minutes ago. She's running away from Number 10 at the moment." Zexion supplied.

"Thanks Zexy you're a real pal!" he said giving a glee-filled smile. Zexy looked at him strangely before returning to his book. Xigbar took off down a random hallway, hoping that it would bring him closer to the little twit. Turns out that his method had a very high success rate and he almost ran smack dab into her.

* * *

"DAMN!" I cursed as I stumbled, almost falling into a pissed Xigbar.

"We've been looking for you." He said sadistically.

"DAMN AGAIN!" I cussed as I tried to back up, only to realize that Luxord was there.

"Don't move or I'll blow your blinking brains out!" Xigbar said as he summoned one of his guns.

"DAMN TO THE POWER OF THREE!" I cursed yet again. I tensely tried to step to the right. If I hadn't jumped back, my foot would have been blasted to smithereens!

"You're not joking!" I cried as I cowered behind my pathetic shield aka the chakram.

"What on earth is all the yelling about?! I can't concentrate with all of this commotion!" A new voice suddenly yelled.

"Nothing." Xigbar answered as he stared over my shoulder. I turned and saw Mansex glaring angrily at all of us.

"Number 2 what have you done to your face?" Xemnas asked. Xigbar didn't answer and simply pointed to me. I cringed and waved sheepishly at Xemnas. He narrowed his eyes at me before moving to Luxord.

"And what are your qualms with the princess Number 10?" Xemnas asked.

"She glued my bloody cards together and poured honey in my boots." Luxord grumbled. Xemnas focused on me again.

"All a bit of good natured fun." I said with a goofy smile.

"Good natured? GOOD NATURED?!" Luxord yelled. I nodded.

"Don't make me laugh!" Xigbar chuckled as he suddenly began to open fire and began to shoot at my feet. I barely danced out of the way and decided that I should make a run for it. I ran towards Xigbar, who tried to catch me by the cape, and by sheer dumb luck, missed. I ducked under his arm and took off down the hall.

"COME BACK HERE!" Xigbar and Luxord yelled together. Xemnas simply shook his head in shame of his subordinates.

* * *

Zexion sat in the lounge, attempting to read his book. Many of the Organization members were in an uproar because the princess had taken it upon herself to get them back for making her venture off by herself.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Xigbar yelled somewhere down the hall. Suddenly there was the sound of a barrage of bullets.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!" the girl screamed. Zexion sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. At the moment, he was suffering through the worst headache that he's had in ages and those goons running around like a herd of crazed caribou wasn't helping.

"IT WASHES OUT! I SWEAR IT DOES!" the girl cried as she ran past the open lounge door, waving Axel's chakram around wildly. An enraged Xigbar and Luxord hot on her heels. Zexion sighed.

"Such children." He said as he flipped a page in his book.

* * *

Axel wasn't having as much luck as Xigbar or Luxord. He hadn't found the princess yet and it was really starting to piss him off. As he walked, he torched anything that he touched. May we build a shrine dedicated to the bookshelf in our spare time. He will be remembered always. He stomped into the kitchen, grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be Xigbar's Cocoapuffs, and set it ablaze.

"What did she do to you?" Marluxia asked, biting his thumb to keep from laughing at Number 8's misery.

"My sheets are in ribbons." Axel grumbled. Marluxia shoulders shook from laughing.

"Can't catch her can you?" Marluxia chuckled. Axel rolled his eyes and bunched his shoulders up. Marluxia was just about to say something when he was interrupted by a large screech coming from down the hall.

"Hey cool I found her!" Axel suddenly grinned. Marluxia rolled his eyes as I ran past the door, waving the chakram around wildly.

"What the hell is she doing with those?!" Axel bellowed as Luxord and Xigbar dashed behind her.

"What a bunch of idiots!" Axel growled as he rushed out of the kitchen. Marluxia sighed and didn't look the least bit surprised as a sudden explosion of flames erupted in the hallway, casting a bright light on the walls.

* * *

"DAMN TO THE FOURTH POWER!" I cried as a wall of fire suddenly erupted right in front of me. I screeched to a halt just short of getting my nose roasted.

"Well well what do we have here? It seems that we caught the little trouble maker." Axel said with an evil smile, flames still slightly licking at his hands as the wall of fire fell.

"You brought this on yourselves!" I cried indignantly, holding the chakram about my head as if to offer a sacrifice. There was a collection of pulsemarks that appeared in the air.

"Where is my other chakram?" Axel asked, hands now resting on his hips.

"Up your butt!" I smirked at my own joke. Axel's hand suddenly burst into flames. My eyes widened as he sent a small burst at my head and I quickly jumped away. The tips of my hair were not so lucky. They were slightly singed and easily broke off.

"I kinda…mighta…hid it…" I said as I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"Find it!" Axel yelled. George suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! My fellow minion! How goes it?" I asked as I watched him sppzz his way over to Axel. He stopped right above his head before releasing his own fireball onto Axel's hair.

"The hell?" he asked as one of the spikes stayed lit like a birthday candle. George flew back to me and rested himself on my shoulder.

"HA!" I laughed before sticking my tongue out and blowing a raspberry.

"I'm gonna shoot that damn thing off your shoulder. Hold still!"' Xigbar suddenly yelled as he aimed his gun right at the shoulder that George was occupying.

"NO!" I cried as I turned to run. Axel was one step ahead however and launched a fireball right at my butt. It made contact and I turned to look at my now flaming butt.

"AH! STOP!" I stopped "DROP!" I threw myself to the floor "ROLL!" I cried as I rolled around on the floor. Nice to know kindergarten paid off.

"YES! WE GOT HER!" Luxord yelled. I heard boots approach me and I felt myself being pulled up by my arms.

"Time for a visit with the superior!" Axel coo-ed evilly as he held onto my right arm. Luxord had a vice like grip on my left arm and Xigbar had the tip of his gun poking me in the back to make me walk forward.

"Why do we need to see the Superior?" I asked as I tried to dig my heels into the floor.

"So he can yell at you too!" Luxord smiled. Axel tried to grab the chakram away from me. I yanked it just out of his reach and almost gave Xigbar another scar. Axel sighed and suddenly the chakram burst into flame. I dropped it immediately and he called it into his hand.

"Keep moving!" Xigbar said as he gave my back an extra hard jab. I feel like I'm on death row. Clap me in irons.

"You know this would be easier on all of us if you just made a portal." I said as I struggled to keep my heels dug into the floor.

"We're halfway there already so it wouldn't make sense." Luxord replied as he gave my arm a snake bite.

"OW! That HURTS me!" I yelped as I struggled to try and hit him.

"I know! That's why it's fun!" he said.

"You sadistic bastard!" I grumbled as I stumbled forward thanks to a stab from Xiggy.

* * *

Xemnas could hear us a mile down the hall. The guys and I (mostly Luxord and I) were arguing very loudly about the stupidest stuff. They finally shoved me into Xemnas' study or whatever and Xemmy was not a happy camper.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Xemnas bellowed.

"He burnt my butt!!" I yelled angrily as I pointed at Axel.

"She slashed my sheets and hid one of my chakrams!" Axel countered. I turned angrily to him.

"Why don't you just call it back you big baby?" I asked loudly.

"This is permanent marker! Do you know how long it will take to get off?" Xiggy yelled. I turned to him.

"And this won't come out! Whatever it is!" he continued as he reached back to grab his streaked ponytail. Xemnas watched with annoyance.

"It's just Kool-aid. It comes out quicker if you rub some toothpaste on it. I don't know why you would want to take it out though. That color is totally you!" I replied. Luxord turned to the superior.

"Do you see what we have to put up with? She's a total nut job!" he said as he pointed at me. I dramatically gasped and let my jaw drop.

"How dare you! I find that racist!" I said while trying really hard not to laugh.

"How is that racist? We're just pointing out the obvious!" Axel said.

"I find it offensive! You are making racial slurs against me!"

"You need to go to a shrink or something." Xigbar said as he inspected his hair.

"I've been to the doctor! Every time I go, they give me a jacket. A straight one. It makes me feel special because I get to hug myself!" I said happily. There was a collective sweatdrop.

"Aren't you going to do anything Superior?" Axel whined childishly. Xemnas sighed. He obviously didn't want to.

"Why did you do those things princess?" he asked boredly. Clearly, we were just wasting his time.

"I don't like going around strange towns by myself. And these big, fat meanies made me! I had to seek my revenge! I'm sure of all people you understand." I said as I regained my feral grin. "You always monologue about rage and revenge and what not. And believe it or not, it gets very ANNOYING!" I said, my voice rising with anger.

"It's true." Xigbar agreed. Xemnas sent a glare our way and began to get up from his seat behind the desk.

"Princess, don't push me. If your obnoxious behavior continues I will not hesitate to-!"

"_I'm singin' in the rain! Just singin' in the rain! What a glorious feelin' I'm happy again!"_ my pocket sang merrily, stopping Xemnas from continuing. My cell phone began to vibrate from its happy home in my pocket.

"Oh my goodness my pants are vibrating!" I said as I reached in and grabbed it. I looked at the ID and saw that KT was attempting to reach me. I flipped it open.

"_ME-SAN!!"_

"K-SAN! Can you call back later? I'm getting my ass chewed out by Nobodies. Ok bye!" I said quickly as I watched Xemnas' temper grow before hanging up. I quickly put it back in my pocket and looked back to Xemmy.

"Please continue with your riveting monologue!" I said merrily. He narrowed his eyes.

"Like I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, I will not hesitate to-!"

"_I'm singin' in the rain! Just singin' in the rain! What a glorious feelin' I'm happy again!"_ my phone sang again.

"GRRR! I'm trying to listen to Mansex's riveting speech!" I said angrily to the phone. It was KT again. I flipped it open.

"STOP CALLING! I'LL CALL YOU!" I suddenly yelled into the phone before flipping it close, not even giving KT a chance to speak. She was going to be pissed later. I angrily shoved it in my pocket and looked at the guys crossly. I usually did not like to answer phones because I didn't have enough patience to talk for hours on end into a stupid, plastic thing.

"If you ask me, that wasn't very nice." Axel said as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"I wasn't asking you." I growled. Witness one of the wonders of being a girl. We can have a mood swing in the snap of a finger.

"Whoa what's come over you? Are you PMSing or something?" Xigbar asked. Funny he should ask that…

"And what if I am?" I replied crossing my arms over my chest like Axel and glaring off to the side.

"Why do girls always bitch about it? It can't possibly be that bad." Luxord explained.

"You try bleeding from the crotch and be happy about it! Lets see how far you get!" I basically screeched. Xemnas shuddered. Awww someone skipped out on sex-ed. Lets milk this for all its worth. There was dead silence for about 10 seconds.

"You didn't have to put it like that." Axel said, disgust lacing his voice. I hmphed.

"Honestly. You say tampon and you guys spaz." I said as I watched Xemnas cringe again.

'_What else can we say about periods?'_ my mind laughed.

"My fallopian tubes are cramping up! Someone get me some Midol! And some chocolate while you're at it!" I said. Xemnas' face sported a new tinge of red while the guys next to me were completely silent.

"Just think! You get to experience my mood swings while I suffer through a week of uterus-line shedding fun!" Xemnas paled visibly. This was too awesome!

"Now finish with what you were saying Mansex I'm starting to bloat." I said with a broad smile as he closed his eyes. He took a shaky breath.

"Like I was saying…um…"

"Tampon." I suddenly said. He cringed.

"I will not hesitate…to…"

"Uterus." He cringed again.

"I will not permit you….to leave your room…if this behavi-"

"Ovari-!"

"That's enough of that junk." Axel said as he clapped a hand over my mouth. Xemnas shot Axel a grateful look before he himself gained his composure.

"As I was saying, I will not hesitate in securing you in your room."

"What like grounding me? Ok dad." I said sarcastically as I pulled Axel's hand away.

"Do you ever stop talking in general?" Xigbar asked.

"Of course not. How else am I supposed to entertain myself?"

"You could quietly read. Keyword on quiet."

"Are you crackin' wise?" I asked narrowing one of my eyes.

"And what if I am?"

"I oughta punch you in the nose!" as I poked Xigbar in the chest forcefully. I felt a small twinge of electricity as I poked him.

"OW!"

"That didn't hurt ya big baby!"

"You shocked me!" he said as he rubbed the spot.

"What?" Xemnas suddenly asked. I turned to look at him. His face was growing with hope. It was dead silent as everyone looked at me. I knew for a fact that I hadn't gained my powers. I scoffed.

"I didn't gain my powers if that's what you were thinking. Its called static electricity from the carpet." I said as I began to scuff my feet on the white carpet.

"See?" I asked as I poked Axel in the neck. He jumped from the small charge.

"You didn't have to shock my neck!" he complained as I scuffed my way over to Luxord. He backed away from my evil finger. Xemnas suddenly slammed his fist onto the desk, successfully scaring the snot out of me.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he suddenly yelled. I looked stunned for a moment before turning.

"I'm singin in the rain! Just singin in the rain1 What a glorious feeling I'm happy again1" I sang merrily as I sashayed my way out of the room, completely forgetting the fact that Mansex just screamed at me. The guys made to follow me but Xemnas called them back.

"Number 2, 8, and 10 stay here. I need to discuss something with you."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day, atoning for my sins. I had to help Xigbar get the Kool-aid out of his hair with toothpaste and I almost had to help him get the permanent marker off his face but I refused. I also had to scrub Luxord's boots out and somehow; I was able to wash his cards off with out ruining them. At the moment, I was in the middle of putting new sheets on Axel's NEW bed as he watched.

"This oughta teach ya ta mess with me. And after this, you WILL be finding my other chakram." I sighed angrily.

"Do you want me to throw a used tampon at you? I will! I'm not afraid!" I said visualizing that little scene…which turned out to be rather disgusting. Xaldin suddenly appeared in the doorframe and knocked on the frame. I turned to look, as did Axel.

"Number 8 will you please refrain from putting your chakrams in the dryer? I think there are better ways of cleaning your weapons." he asked politely as he held out the chakram. Axel scowled and he looked at me. I promptly returned to sheeting his bed. As he and Xaldin chatted about god only knows what, I mechanically finished the task.

'_You should short sheet him!_' my mind suddenly suggested.

'Why? I think I've done enough for today.'

'_Awww come on. You never prank anybody! Give me something to laugh about!'_

'I don't know about you but when you sit in there laughing, I get pummeled with in an inch of my life!' I said.

'_Please?'_

'My butt could have been used as the subject for the next Smokey the Bear commercial!'

'_That's for forest fires….please?'_

'Grrr……FINE!' I yelled at it. I took a quick glance at Axel and saw that he was inspecting his chakram for damage and Xaldin had left. I quickly pulled the top sheet up, tucked it into the top, folded it over, and threw the covers over the top.

"Done." I said.

"Congratulations do you want a cookie?"

"Yes."

"To bad."

"Jerk." I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in my room, doing whatever I felt like. George kept me company and we continued practicing our dance moves. Around 7 or so, when I was lounging around on my bed, Vexen suddenly porteled into my room.

"Sup home slice?" I asked from my nest of pillows. He raised a brow.

"Please come with me." He said. It was my turn to quirk a brow.

"Why?"

"It is a matter that has utmost importance." He said, skirting around the subject. I don't like where this is going.

"It involves you powers." He finally said, holding out his hand to me. I hesitantly got off my bed and approached him. I looked at his hand.

"Whatever. I don't need the buddy system anymore though." I said as he summoned a portal. He shook his head in annoyance and stepped away so I could enter the portal.

'_Ok stay standing! Stay standing!'_ I told myself as I stepped out. I paused to see if anything would happen. Apparently, my stomach made of tin had now been upgraded to nickel or something like it. Anyways, when I first stepped into the room, I noticed that it was frigid! Vexen stepped out behind me and stepped around me to his desk.

"What is this? The arctic?" I asked as I rubbed my bare arms trying to retain heat. I looked around expecting to see a polar bear pop out of nowhere. Vexen didn't answer and got a jar of something from a cabinet.

"So are you going to tell me why you brought me here or you gonna leave me in the dark?" I asked. He spared a glance at me as he grabbed what looked like a needle out of a drawer. Hey! Whoa! A needle?

"Have you ever wondered about those holes that appear on your arm every so often?" he suddenly asked as he poked the needle into the jar of purple liquid. I looked down at my unbandaged right arm. The holes had disappeared some time when I was scrubbing Luxord's boots out.

"Uh…maybe. What are they?" I asked as I absent-mindedly scratched at my arm. The needle sucked some of the liquid into its cylindrical body.

"Your body is trying to expel the darkness that that heartless gave you when it bit you." My shoulders dropped in relief.

"Oh so that's what they were! Why didn't anyone tell me? They hurt like the dickens!"

"What if I told you that I had something to alleviate that little problem?" he asked as he finally turned to me.

"Then I would have to ask you what it is." I replied. He pushed on the little pressy-part and a steady stream of the liquid shot into the air. That looks…somewhat dangerous.

"Just a little shot." He said as he took a step towards me.

'_Something tells me that I should run.'_ I thought.

"What's in it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said as he took another step towards me, this time with a malicious glint in his eye. I tried to take a step back to distance myself but found that I couldn't! I looked down at my feet. They were incased in blocks of ice!

"The hell?" I asked as I tried to move them.

"Don't bother. They won't release you until I order them to." He said as he continued to approach me with the shining needle.

"Well I order you to order them to release me!" I said as I continued to squirm. Now normally I am not afraid of needles. Usually I just think of them as a device to help with something or another like sewing or in the doctors office. However, I had every right to be a little nervous that a Nobody, without his PhD in medicine, was approaching me. The least I could hope for was that it was sterile.

"Now why would I want to do that? You said yourself you were looking for away to rid yourself of the pain they caused." He was within touching distance now.

"I never said that! I just asked what it was! You're a twister of words! Stay away from me you old fossil!" I shouted as tried to break the ice with my fists. My attempts were in vain.

"Now be sensible. This will only take a second." He said as he grabbed my right wrist and began to lower the needle. For some odd reason, he forgot that I had another hand. I quickly whipped it right at his head but of course, he was one step ahead of me. He caught it with one hand and held onto it as ice began to flow out of his fingertips. I tried to wrench my hand free as the ice began to encase it.

"Now none of that." He replied as his lips quirked upwards as the ice solidified in a column to a floor.

"Well it sucks to be me!" I moaned, still trying to get out of my icy prison.

'_I dare you to stick your tongue to it!'_

'Now is probably the most inconvenient time for you to be crackin' wise!'

'_I triple dog dare you!'_

'SHUT UP! In case you haven't noticed, we don't know what Vexen is injecting us with!' I said to it. I kept struggling until I felt a small prick. I looked at my arm and saw the needle in the skin, the liquid draining out of it. Vexen was smiling.

"You can stop with the smiling! It's creeping me out!" I said through gritted teeth in pain as I felt stuff beginning to flow through my veins.

"Now there will be one small side affect." Vexen said.

"And what would that be you quack?!" I said as I tried to free my left arm that was in the column of ice.

"Nothing major. Just that you will turn into heartless." He said absent-mindedly.

* * *

_omg! plot surfaces!! sry for all the little line breaks. they help with the view points and the passing of time. today in my art class we had a highly intelligent discussion on the movie The Never Ending Story. We were trying to figure out if Falcore (dog dragon) was a dragon, a dog, or both (he's both). Then we tryed to figure out if he had scales or fur. i had to pull up a pic from the internet to prove that he has both! This is what we do at college! lol._

**_ Preview: Megan has to escape Vexen before he turns her into a lab rat! Megan also takes a moment to be emo! R&R or may the pixies feast on your soul!_**


	19. Vexen Must Die

_**I LIVE!!!! **sry for the long wait peeps!! my mom was having a bitch fit on how my priorites weren't strait and how fanfiction does not come before school (grumbles). anyways!! to make up for the really long update, this chapter is super long!!! Enjoy!_!!!

* * *

  


**Chapter 19: Vexen Must Die!**

He said WHAT?! If I could, I would have jammed my pinky in my ear to dig out the imaginary earwax.

"What did you say?" I asked him, panic leaking into my voice.

"I find no need to repeat myself." Vexen said, the smile finally slipping from his face. I frantically tried to move my feet.

"Are you still trying to escape?" as he finally emptied the needle and removed it.

"No I just like to wiggle around for fun! Of course I am!" I yelled. My foot wiggled a bit.

"Just what did you put in that needle?"

"Nothing much. Just some darkness to replace the amount that your body expelled."

'_This is bad! Very very bad!_' I thought as he finally let go of my right arm.

"And just what is it going to do?" I asked as I tried to punch the ice column. That thing can play a mean game of bloody knuckles.

"Originally, it was supposed to awaken your powers. But if your power's refused to awaken, you would eventually become so weak that you would turn into a heartless either way." He explained as he watched me carefully. I stopped my attempts for a moment.

"I don't feel any different. You fail at life." I said with a slight smirk.

"This is hardly the time for jokes."

"I am going to tell on you! I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to Xemnas!"

"That will be a pointless effort as the orders were from the Superior." He explained. My jaw dropped.

"He went behind Maleficent's back?"

"He no longer listens to Maleficent. He has in fact given Number 7 the orders to eliminate her." My eyes widened slightly.

"So…there's no one to save me from the testosterone?" I asked. Vexen grew a pulse mark.

"Do you take anything seriously?"

"Not really." I said as I jostled around. Vexen sighed and took a seat behind the desk and glanced at some of the papers.

"Aren't you going to free me? I have this intense urge to go be Emo in a dark corner!" I said, as I pulled as hard as I could against my restraints. I'm pretty sure I pulled a hamstring. Wow it would be really helpful if George made an appearance right now. He could melt the ice with his fireballs of DOOM!

"Is it human nature to be so determined?" Vexen mused, skirting around the question.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I threw my weight around. He sighed. Seeing as he wasn't going to help me, I gave it my all and put everything I had into trying to free myself.

Fifteen minutes had passed and I was pitiful, panting, breathless mass, trying to suck in large amounts of the frigid air. The only success that I had achieved was a small crack in the ice column. I feel accomplished.

"This is rather anti-climactic. I thought for sure that this would be a life or death situation for you." He reasoned. I didn't answer and pulled more.

"I admit that turning into a heartless was not high on my Things To Do Before I Die list but whatever. I am also in a good deal of denial right now." I said as I tried to lean back this time.

"You're taking this rather casually. Does anything rational go through that Pinto Bean you call a brain?" Vexen asked with a smirk. He then chuckled slightly at his own joke. I laughed out loud. I have a Pinto Bean for a brain! At least it's not a Baked Bean. I can't stand baked beans.

"Obviously not."

"I told you I am in serious denial!" I said while noticing that something was fluttering about to my left. T'was my savior!

"George! What's up little buddy? Help me out of this thing!" I said as I struggled. One second, he was sppzzing towards me, the next he had completely vanished from sight!

"What the?" I panicked as I looked around trying to see him. Was it just my imagination? I turned to Vexen…who was smiling gleefully.

"Smiling is usually good. Why do I have a really bad feeling?" Every time Vexen smiles, a puppy dies.

"He's behind you." Vexen drawled. I turned to look. George was indeed there.

"George? GEORGE!" I cried. George was on the wall, a tiny ice shard puncturing his tiny body and nailing him to the wall. I took my only free hand and tried to reach him.

"GEORGE!" I yelled as I tried to reach him I turned to look at Vexen again and he still retained his evil smile. I looked at him in shock. He just OFFED George! I looked from George to Vexen and back again, speechless. Urge to Emo rising! I resumed my trying to reach my poor fallen friend.

"Little farther!" I said as I twisted my body around, my fingers just inches short from freeing him. Vexen's coolness rating just plummeted to unreachable numbers.

"Come on!" I ground out, my anger rising along with my sadness. When I get out of here, Vexen is as good as DEAD!

"Honestly, why do you care about the most insignificant things?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I strained to the point where the ice was scratching up my ankles and wrist. Tears began to prick the corners of my eyes.

"Your attempts will not bring him back." Vexen chuckled. A small tear escaped my eye out of frustration. My inner Emo was scratching with a razorblade to try to get out. We all have an inner Emo. Embrace and accept it.

"Actually, he would make a very interesting lab specimen. So I thank you for providing me with my next experiment." He said as he got up and walked over to George.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled as I tried to grab Vexen's sleeve. Turns out that trying to grab him with your right arm when he is off to your left doesn't work very well. He yanked the ice shard from George, let George flutter into is hand and began to walk away. I struggled harder and I was pretty sure that I heard something akin to ice cracking. Vexen walked over to a jar filled with some sort of viscous material and dropped George into it. George very slowly sunk to the bottom. A few more tears dripped down my cheeks as I watched Vexen screw the top on.

"Now I'm sure that even you know that it isn't safe to stick your hand into an unknown viscous material." He said with a smirk.

"Yes I did know that." I growled.

"Then you will not feel badly about leaving him with me." He replied calmly and a look of triumph. My temper was blazing now.

'_Now calm down! Lets not do anything to-!'_ **SNAP!** My inner Emo had arrived and she was not a happy camper in the least bit. I suddenly felt strange and my vision clouded for a moment and suddenly I was right up in Vexen's face. Before I knew what I was doing, I had backhanded him across the face and he stumbled back. A small trickle of blood dribbled down from the corner of his mouth and he looked at me with a smile.

"I can see that my plan worked. You broke out of your bonds quite beautifully. All you needed was a little nudge from your pet." He said as I glared Buster Swords at him. Not daggers but Cloud's beloved sword. Vexen picked up the jar that held George's body and held it up for me to see.

"It is no use now. His body is already partially dissolved." He said. It was true. Nothing much was left of George.

"But you may have the jar that holds his essence if you wish." He said with a grin as he gave the jar to me. I ripped the jar out of his hands and a few more tears loosed themselves. I was just about to full out attack Vexen when Zexion stepped in. He glanced at Vexen before looking at me. My bangs hid my features.

"Was the experiment a success Vexen?" he asked in deadpan.

"It was. Just like I predicted." He said with a small grin. That completely shoved me over the edge. I whipped the jar with the viscous material to the ground at Vexen's feet. It shattered and the material splashed all over the bottom of Vexen's coat. It made a soft sizzling noise as it began to eat away at the hem. They didn't move to stop me as darted out of there as fast as my legs could carry me to somewhere where I could sit and think.

I wound up inside the lounge and curled up in a ball in one of the overly comfortable chair. I didn't cry but looked extremely depressed to anyone who came in. Which no one did…except for Demyx. He came in about 5 minutes after I did.

"Hey Megan!" he waved happily as he came in. If looks could kill, he would be dead 5 times over.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he now noticed that I was far from happy. I didn't reply. Get out of my corner of woe!!!!

"Are you ok?" he asked as he tentatively took a step closer. I was up and striding out the door in the next second. Demyx followed me being the good friend that he was.

"Hey what's the matter? You can tell me!" he said a few feet behind me.

"Leave me alone." I spat before breaking into a run to who knows where. Demyx was left standing there looking rather sullen.

My feet had carried me to a familiar hall and I threw the door open. I quickly closed it and walked down the weed-ridden path. The plant at the end of the path shuddered awake and began to sniff the air. Bulba recognized my scent and immediately stretched his head foreword in hopes of being pet. I gave it no recognition whatsoever but sat myself down near Bulba's base and curled in a ball. He lowered his head and gently nudged my shoulder. When I didn't do anything, he did it again.

"Hey Bulba." I finally said in a shaky voice. He nudged me again as if he was asking 'what's wrong?'

"Well the day started out good…" I began. Finally I told him the whole story, not that he could help me in anyway.

"And now I'm a giant sack of emotions." I finished. A portal suddenly started to form just to my right. Marluxia stepped out of it. I gave him a sidelong glare.

"The Superior wants to see you." He said quietly, treading very carefully around my emotions. What does it take for a girl to get some alone time around here? I didn't answer and slowly got up. It almost looked like I was going to go with him but I instead headed towards the door. I suddenly felt something wrap around my ankle. I stopped and looked down to see a vine. I glared at Bulba over my shoulder.

"Let go Bulba." I said in a cold tone equivalent to Hiei's from Yu Yu Hakusho. He hesitantly unwound his vine and I strode out of the room. Marluxia watched as I slammed the door.

"She got mad…" he said dumbly. WTF?

I had finally ended up finding the library and scaled one of the shelves closest to the wall, coming to sit on top of it.

"Finally I can be Emo by myself." I groaned as I hugged my knees to my chest. I needed a good cry. Everything had taken a turn for the worst.

'_Did you think everything was going to be just hunky-dory? This is the Organization we're talking about.'_ My mind chided.

'Can you just…stop talking?' I asked wearily as tears began to prick.

'_I'm just saying that you shouldn't have trusted them.'_

'I didn't see you being all cautious.'

'…'

'Mental break down in 3…2…1!' I thought as the pent up tears began to make themselves known. I cried about basically anything. George's death, Vexen's ebilness….not getting a Power Wheels when I was a kid…why my socks didn't match…you get the idea. Eventually, after 10 minutes, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I snorted as I jolted awake. I looked around blearily and raised my head from its position in my arms. 

"Wow I had the weirdest dream! I dreamt that Zexion was Tamaki from Ouran Host Club! And Vexen was Kyouya…omg that's disturbing!" I said aloud as I scratched the back of my head. I hadn't slept for very long but I felt phenomenally better considering my present situation. I stretched my cramped legs out and reflected on my strange dream.

"Zexion acting like Tamaki…that was simply terrifying." I said with a yawn.

"Ow…my face hurts." I said. Crying…there's no pretty way to do it. I looked over my shoulder to the floor below.

"I'm amazed I didn't fall the 25 feet to my death!" I smiled. Suddenly, something nudged my foot. My head snapped around and I caught sight of the strangest thing. It was a Heartless! Sitting right next to my foot! I raised a brow but then gave it a harsh glare to send it away. It simply cocked its head at me.

"Don't bother. I'll be joining you shortly anyway." I growled at it. It didn't do anything but scooted a little closer to me. However, it made no attempt to claw my face off. I glared at it some more but it didn't do anything.

"Your not going to leave unless I throw you off the shelf are you?" I asked it as I finally got good look at it. It was a Shadow Heartless, quite a fat I might add. If it wanted to go anywhere faster than a snail, it would have to haul itself around on a skateboard…or perhaps be rolled. Other than that, it had enormous yellow eyes that seemed a bit too big for it's face. It was…dare I say it…cute! But I must resist the cuteness. I will not give in.

"Phuuuri!" it went. Damn it's making this difficult! It suddenly flopped down so that its stomach was facing up and looked at me expectantly. Did it really expect me to scratch its tummy? I looked at for a second. It blinked owlishly.

"Oh what the hell. I need to get to know my brethren anyways." I said as I cautiously reached out my hand. I reached out a finger and poked its belly. It made a wonderful "pook" sound and I couldn't help but giggle.

"That is soo cute it makes me want to club a baby seal in the head!" I said. Wow that was awfully sadistic of me. I poked it again and reveled in the amusing 'pook' sound as the Heartless closed its eyes.

After about 5 minutes of poking the thing, I finally stopped. The Heartless rolled over into a sitting position and looked at me, waiting to see what I would do next.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I asked, slightly amused. It almost sounded like it barked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Than you can just hang out with me until I kick the bucket I guess. I can't believe I'm not freaking out anymore." I muttered the last part quietly to myself. It suddenly jumped up and then crawled up onto me.

"Whoa easy there! Ow!" I yelped as it almost took my eye out as it climbed to the top of my head and plopped down on top of it.

"Heartless is all the rage right now! Wondering what to give your grandma who has an affinity for strange hats? Heartless is the way to go! Comes in assorted sizes and types! Only $19.95. Order now and we'll throw in a free Organization member!" I broadcasted with a smile. I wonder if there was crack in that stuff Vexen put in me?

"Well I guess I should name you. Hmmm…" I thought as tried to keep my neck from snapping in half due to the heartless' weight.

"How 'bout…um…Gir?" I asked. It growled slightly.

"Ok then guess Zim is out of the question as well…how 'bout Keckles?" I asked. It growled louder and began to dig his claws into my scalp.

"Ow ok I won't name you Keckles! What do you think of…Squibs?" I got no reaction whatsoever.

"I don't know if I should take that as a yes or a no." I said to my Heartless hat. It purred a little.

"I'll take it as a yes. I hearby dub thee…Squibs!" I said.

"There you are!" a voice suddenly said. I whipped my head to look, causing Squibs to tumble into my lap. Axel was standing there with his hands on his hips, looking up at me.

"Are you coming down anytime soon?" he asked.

"I wasn't really planning on it." I said with a smirk. There was silence for a moment as he stared at me and I looked elsewhere. Axel began to dig into his super secret pocket for a minute.

'Wait! What's that? I know that smell! It smells like…' I thought as my eyes widened. I quickly turned to look at Axel who was looking at me with a smirk as he held something up next to his head.

"CHOCOLATE!" I cried. Axel chuckled.

"That's right. And if you come down here, I'll give it to you." He said as he tossed the small, tinfoil wrapped Hershey Kiss in the air and caught it. I feverishly nodded and began to move but stopped.

"Wait are you bribing me?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. He gave a dramatic sigh and his shoulders fell.

"I guess if you don't trust me, I'll have to eat it." He explained with a smirk. He began to peel the paper off slowly, almost seductively. I narrowed my eyes even more and Squibs climbed onto my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"No don't!"

"I donno…you don't trust me." He sighed as he inspected the chocolate. Damn right I didn't trust him. But…I was a sucker for chocolate. He had discovered one of my only weaknesses. Damn him. I rolled my eyes and turned around so I could start my decent.

"I trust you dammit just don't hurt my candy!" I said as I reached for the next lowest shelf. Squibs clung to my neck so he wouldn't plummet to the ground.

"What the hell is that thing on your neck?" he asked.

"He's my new partner in crime! You can meet him when I come down!" I said as I looked down at Axel from over my shoulder…which turned out to be a mistake. My eyes widened when I realized how high I was.

"Ah! Too high! Call 911!" I cried as I clutched to the bookshelves like a squirrel. Axel scoffed.

"If you're afraid of heights, why did you climb up there?" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cried. "Going up is fine its just going down that's the problem!" I said as I VERY slowly reached for the next lowest shelf. Heights are the one thing that I am terrified of. I'm afraid of jumping off a kitchen table and I have been hoping not to get too tall. You can see how well that worked out. I've been growing like a weed since 7th grade.

"Then just jump down. We don't have all day." Axel said as he began to tap his foot.

"Are you totally and completely DAFT? I'll crack my skull open!"

"Not if you land on your feet."

"I'm not a cat and I have weak ankles!" I said as I chanced a glance down. I was still a good 15 feet up.

"I'll catch you then." He said.

"Oh yea right! I don't trust you that much!"

"No? Well then say good bye to your chocolate."

"Step away from the candy!" I yelled as I stepped down another shelf. "Fine I'm going to jump! You better be ready to catch me because if you don't, I'll haunt your ass for all eternity!" I said.

"Fine whatever just hurry up!" Axel said as he held his arms out with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm going to count to 3. Here I go…1…2…3!" I said as I let go of the bookshelf and felt myself moving through the air.

"Axel? Is that you?" a new voice asked. Apparently, it was enough to distract Axel and he let his arms fall. I screeched as I smashed into the floor. My back made a lovely cracking sound.

"Look at all the pretty stars!" I said with a loopy grin. Axel, not looking the least bit sorry that he hadn't caught me turned to see Demyx rounding the bookshelf corner.

"Yeah I found 'er." He said as I slowly picked myself off the ground, which had now become my friend.

"Ow! You baka! Now I only trust you as far as I can throw you!" I said as I pointed at Axel accusingly. Axel shrugged and popped the chocolate into his mouth. Oh no he didn't! Demyx looked confused as ever.

"Good stuff. You're really missing out." He smiled as I looked at him in shock.

"Spit it out! How dare you!" I cried "Squibs! Attack!" Squibs launched himself at Axel's ankle and bit down. Axel tried to shake off Squibs, who had a death grip on his ankle.

"What's this all about?" Demyx asked.

"He promised me chocolate and he didn't give me any. And now he must suffer the wrath of Sir Squibs the Squat!" I said wiggling my figures madly. Spirit fingers!!

"And now I want chocolate and I don't know where to…wait!" I suddenly stopped talking and sniffed the air.

"I know that smell! It smells…like…" I said as my pupils dilated to an enormous size. I turned to Axel. Axel had just succeeded in getting Squibs off when he looked at me. Demyx waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't move or blink but kept my eyes on Axel. He had more…

"CHOCOLATE!" I screamed as my eyes gained a predatory gleam. Axel got the hint that he should start running but I had caught up to him half a second and floored him like a linebacker on steroids!

"Give me the chocolate and nobody gets hurt!" I said as I straddled him and pinned his wrists so he couldn't get away. My inner self was snickering for some reason but I ignored it. I want my candy dammit!

"You know what this looks like don't you?" he asked with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes before it finally clicked. I quickly threw myself off of him and blushed a bajillion shades of red.

"Aww come on am I that much of an eye sore?" he asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"…No." I said slowly and with hesitation. I can safely assume that I just inflated his already huge ego.

"Gimmie my candy!" I exclaimed holding my hand out. How do you like my quick change of subject?

"High five." He said as he 'low fived' my hand. I looked at him strangely. Is it just me or was Axel acting like an idiot?

"Gimmie my candy."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Don't mess with me! I'm a woman on her period who is craving chocolate! Do you want Squibs to attack you again?"

"Who's Squibs?" Demyx interrupted. I blinked slowly at him. I had completely forgotten that he was there! He hasn't said anything, which is rather unusual for Demy-kun. I then picked up the fat heartless that was sitting loyally by my side and showed him to Demyx.

"George's successor. Vexen is ebil and killed George! May he live on forever in our hearts!" I got some strange looks "Metaphorically of course."

"Keh. I'm glad he's gone." Axel said as he crossed his arms. I gave a look of mock horror.

"How dare you! Just for that, you must hand over all of your chocolate to pay homage to George's shrine!"

"What shrine?"

"The one that has just gone on my list of things to do before I die! Which means, I must complete it quickly if I want to cross it off."

"What other things are on the list?" Demyx asked, slightly excited.

"Why do you wanna know?" Axel asked.

"Because friends share things and we're friends aren't we Megan?" he stated more than asked as he suddenly put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

"Yes Demyx we are friends." I laughed.

"And friends share secrets! Sharing is caring!" Demyx laughed. He finally let me out of the headlock and I straitened up.

"Sharing sucks." Axel replied.

"Looks like someone missed out on Barney! That also explains why you're so stingy with candy!" I laughed. "Anyways, so far on my list of things, I have completed such things as skipping a rock more than 3 times, catch a fire fly, and build a paper airplane that would actually fly!" I exclaimed as my eyes slightly crossed for some reason. Axel and Demyx looked at each other before they started whispering to each other. Meanwhile, I spun around in circles, trying to see how dizzy I could get.

"HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER!" I yelled as I stumbled around in what seemed to be a drunken state. I don't think I have ever felt so hyper in my life. It felt like I had drank 30 Red Bulls or something.

Before long, Axel and Demyx thought that it would probably be safer to move me out of the library before I hurt myself. So they walked, I frolicked behind them, through the halls towards the general direction of my room. They had deemed me unfit to make it to my room by myself. At the moment, I was annoying them with in an inch of their non-existent lives by singing extremely annoying songs. On the radio now? Barney!!

"I love you! You love me!" I started singing. I couldn't see it, but they were conspiring ways to murder me. Zexion had the misfortune of wandering down the hallway that we were currently occupying. He stopped Axel and Demyx to have a brief chat with them.

"Has she shown any symptoms yet?" he asked, not even sparing me a glance…not that I cared, I was to busy singing my songs and playing with Squibs. Axel gave Zexy a murderous look while Demyx simply shook his head.

"I see. We will simply have to wait then."

"How much longer. Please tell me not much longer." Axel complained. Zexion gave a slight grin.

"SEXY ZEXY!" I whooped as I finally noticed him. I waved at him like an idiot before resuming my song and skipping up to the group.

"We're a happy family! With a great big hug!" I sang as I bear hugged Zexy.

"And a kiss from me to you!" I quickly planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving him totally stunned. Axel had to pick up Demy's jaw off the floor though Axel himself found it difficult to move from his state of shock.

"Won't you say you love me too?" I sang giving Zexy another squeeze before skipping off.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone! I don't know the rest of the words… BANANA PHONE!" I sang merrily.

* * *

"Your thoughts Zexy?" Axel asked. Zexion watched the girl, who cart wheeled around the corner and out of site with a heartless skittering after her. 

"Let her sleep it off."

"Are you sure she can even go to sleep?" Demyx asked.

"She could stay awake for days!" Axel whined, cringing as he said it. Zexion raised a brow.

"You don't understand! She'll hunt me down and attach herself to me like a leech!" Axel panicked.

"She could teach you to share! Remember…sharing is ca-!" Demyx started.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence!" Axel growled. Zexion sighed before walking away.

"I'll have a word with Vexen about the amount of stimulants he puts into a dose." He said as he disappeared into the shadows. I should burn Vexen at the stake for being a witch……

* * *

I had made my way into Marluxia's greenhouse again, which was no easy task as I had been cross-eyed the entire time. I kicked the door open and began to strut down the beaten path, Squibs seemingly attempting to strut with me. 

"What can make you move? CHIHUAHUA! Can you feel the groove? CHIHUAHUA! What can make you dance? OOOOOH CHIHUAHUA!" I sang happily. That is a real song! I did not make it up!

Anyways, within a matter of minutes in which I don't remember how I had accomplished it, I was now swinging from a vine like Tarzan.

"Aaaaaaah-aaaahhhiahhhhh-aahhiiaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" I screamed as swung back and forth above the ground. Squibs dangled precariously from my foot. Poor Squibs. Bulba tried to eat him!!! I had to smack Bulba for attempted pet slaughter. My excessive loudness seemed to draw Marluxia to the green house and he looked me in shock. Apparently, the idea of me screaming like a banshee on crack from one of his plants was not something he ever wanted to see again.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!" He bellowed. I looked at him, taking a break from my screeching.

"Swinging from a vine! It's a blasty-blast you should try it!"

"I'd rather not now get down from there before you injure yourself or the surrounding plants…more importantly that you don't injure the plants!" Marluxia yelled as I swung past him.

"Get down here!" he yelled as he pointed a finger at the ground.

"Make me!" I yelled happily as my eyes crossed again. He stayed silent for a minute, trying to decide if he should or not. I then got a capital idea…I had not successfully glomped anyone yet…perfect. The vine began to swing towards him.

'Closer…closer…closer…now!'

"RAWR! GLOMP ATTACK!" I cried as I suddenly let go of the vine and coming down right towards Marluxia. He had a look of utmost horror before I steamrolled him to the ground in a violent hug. I heard his back give a loud crack. Oops.

"SQUEE!" I gave him a big squeeze and then like I had Zexion, gave him a big fat kiss on the cheek. Gay or not, the man was still hot! I then quickly got up and ran out of the room, laughing hysterically. Glomp accomplished.

After giving Saix a surprise glomp from behind, it became the unanimous decision that it would be best if I were secured to my room. It was more of Axel and Xigbar's idea then anything. Axel because I had drilled that sharing is caring into his head and Xigbar…just because he could. So here I was, squirming around trying to get out of Axel's death grip, as Xigbar strapped me to the bedpost with a belt.

"That oughtta hold you for a while." Xiggy said as he finished looping the belt around my wrist. Axel finally let me go and I immediately began to trash about to get out of the demon belt's grasp.

"Oh it seems that I forgot about your other hand." Xigbar said with feigned surprise. He suddenly grabbed my free hand, whipped out a pair of handcuffs, and cuffed my hands together.

"Kinky!" I said with a giggle. Why hello perverted mind! Haven't heard from you in a while.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Axel sighed. Being that only my arms were strapped down, I began to flop around like a fish trying to get out of it.

"Do you ever just sit still?" Xigbar asked as he shook his head in dismay. I openly laughed at him. I suddenly tumbled off the bed into an ungainly heap on the floor.

"Pathetic." Axel sighed.

"Steve Irwin hullahoops on the rooftops at night!" I spouted randomly. Axel cocked a brow before he turned to look ad Xigbar.

"Sweet dreams kid." Xigbar cooed before he and Axel turned and walked towards the door. That sobered me up quickly and I twisted around from my spot on the floor to look at them.

"Hey you can't just leave me here!"

"We'll be back for you in the morning! Got it memorized?" Axel said as he closed the door. It was silent as I watched the door.

"But…my nose itches…"I whined.

* * *

I woke up the next morning by having a bunch of water poured on me and Squibs' barking. I blearily looked up to find a happy Demyx and a smirking Axel. 

"Morning Sunshine!" Demyx cried happily. "How did you sleep?"

"Considering that I was strapped to a bed and I couldn't find a comfortable position, not good." I said as Axel worked on untying my hands.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a nut bar last night we wouldn't have had to strap you to the bed." Axel said finally getting rid of the belt and the handcuffs.

"Not my fault! I seriously think there was some crack or something in that shot." I said as I got up off the floor. I had never made it up to the bed during the night. Pure laziness was the culprit. Axel and Demyx exchanged knowing glances behind my back.

"Well come on the Superior wants to see you." Axel said walking past me to the door.

"What does he want?" I asked as I began to follow him.

"How should I know? No one can figure him out. Not that we want to anyways." Axel replied. I laughed and followed behind him.

We ended up in that giant room that had all the weird thrones in it. A few of the members were sitting in the chairs while some simply stood around. Xemnas stood in the center and watched me with his freaky deaky orange eyes. It was silent for a good while as he stared at me as did the rest of the Organization.

"Its very quiet." I whispered, "Someone should say something shocking!" Xemnas opened his mouth as if he was going to do it but I beat him to the punch.

"I'M CARRYING MARLUXIA'S UNHOLY LOVE CHILD!" I yelled. If I thought the silence before I said that was…silent, now it was just oppressive. I turned to look at Marluxia, who was sitting on his throne, extremely pale and gaping like a fish.

"Never knew you had it in ya Marluxia!" Xigbar jabbed from the ground. "I always thought you were gay!"

"I AM NOT GAY AND I DID NOT DO ANYTHING WITH HER!" Marluxia bellowed, his face now beet red.

"As if."

"Ahh torture is so much fun." I sighed blissfully as Xigbar and Marluxia waged a full out verbal war with each other.

"Enough!" Xemnas spat. "Number 2, initiate the test." Xigbar stopped and nodded. I looked at Xemnas, completely confused.

"Test? What test? Is it a math test? I don't like math!" I asked.

"The stimulants must not have worn off yet." Vexen muttered from behind Xemnas. Xemnas nodded.

"What stimulants?" I asked.

"Kid! Think fast!" Xigbar suddenly said to grab my attention. I turned to face him just as something yellow and hard hit me right in the forehead.

"GRAH?" I yelped as I stumbled back a little. I caught my balance and looked for the thing.

"What ho? A foe?" I asked as I looked around. I finally saw it, resting near Xemnas's feet. It was a tennis ball.

"Whoa check it out! You can totally see Wilson backwards on her forehead!" Demyx laughed.

"Aw come on! You should have been able to dodge that!" Xigbar said.

"This is me we're talking about. My hand eye coordination is abysmal!"

"Superior can I try again?" Xigbar asked.

"WHAT'S the big idea? Who throws tennis balls at my head?" I complained loudly as I reached up to rub the sore spot. Xigbar threw that sucker hard! Xemnas wasn't paying any attention to me whatsoever. He was instead muttering with Vexen.

'What are they conspiring?' I asked myself.

'_What to do with Marluxia's unholy love child.'_ My mind suggested. Xemnas and Vexen stopped conspiring and looked at me.

"Axel, Demyx, it will be your task to train her." He said.

"Train me? Train me for what? Am I going into battle?"

"Do not stop till she is able to control them."

"What? No breaks?" Demyx complained.

"You better be a quick learner." Axel growled at me. Is it bad that I still don't know what they are talking about?

"Will someone please tell me what is going on? I'm all for surprises and mystery but this is friggen ridiculous!" I complained.

"You have your orders. Hop to it." Xemnas said as he danced around my question. They could really start a dance studio with all the 'dancing' they do. Oh my god….Xemnas in a tutu…blegh.

* * *

"We'll start off slow." Demyx said as he popped a DVD into the DVD player. I simply stood there, not really paying attention. At the moment, Demyx and I stood inside Lexaeus' gym, getting ready to start my training. Demyx and Axel had decided to split up the job and Demyx got the first shift. The TV flickered to life and I saw something that I never thought I would ever see again. 

"Welcome to Sweatin' to the Oldies!" Richard Simmons said. Yes…Richard Simmons appeared in the TV with his short shorts and his crazy hair that looked like he had been playing with electrical outlets.

"Richard Simmons? I don't wanna sweat to the oldies!! Can't we do Tae Bo or something?" I whined, "Because I can't get enough of Billy Banks and his spandex suit." I said sarcastically. Billy Banks is a man whore…just thought you all should know that.

"Just shut up and do it." Demyx said as he followed whatever Simmons said. Demyx was right, it was slow and didn't require a whole lot of physical exertion on my part.

"Time to start the real work out!" Demyx said happily.

"What? I thought that was the work out?" I whined.

"Nope! Lets head out to the courtyard!" He said as he motioned for me to follow him.

We walked out to the front of the castle and I recognized the place immediately. It was the same area where I jumped in puddles (mentioned in earlier chap). Axel stood in the center, impatiently tapping his foot.

"About time." He complained as he walked up to meet us.

"She's all yours Axel." Demyx grinned. Axel gave an evil smirk. That can't be good.

* * *

Xemnas said something about training. I don't remember him saying anything about Axel's Boot Camp of Doom! To start out, he had me complete 50 laps around the courtyard. As motivation, he would torch my butt every once and a while if I showed signs of slowing down. It was after lap 5 that I fell over, gasping for air. 

"Come on! My grandma runs faster than you and she only has one leg!" Axel taunted. I twitched on the ground.

"You don't have a grandma!" I replied as he approached me.

"Come on keep going!" He said as he dragged me up. I think that I have just developed Asthma.

"Come on you slacker! Get off your duff and get moving!" A new voice yelled. I turned to see Xigbar and Demyx striding towards us. Oh great, now Xigbar's going to want a piece of me too. He's still holding a grudge for what I did to his hair. If you looked hard enough, you could still see traces of pink in his hair.

"Hey I'd like to see you run 50 laps!" I yelled.

"That's no way to speak to your superior. Drop and give me 20!" Xigbar said as he pointed to the ground.

"What? No way!"

"30!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"40!" Xigbar said. I was about to protest when Axel shoved the back of my knees with his toe and I dropped to my knees.

"Do it or no chocolate for you." Axel said. I sighed loudly.

"And no girly push ups either." Demyx said. I grumbled as I got into position and began to do push ups. After 15 I was ready to collapse and I almost did when I felt something put pressure on my back.

"All the way down. No half assin' it." Xigbar said as the pressure increased on my back. The jerk!

"Can you get your foot off my back please!" I asked. I didn't get an answer. I scoffed but continued to do what they asked anyways.

It had been a good 2 hours and the guys…well lets just say that you should pity them when you have the time. I had been making there non existent lives a living hell. Xigbar actually had to be dragged away by Demyx he was so pissed at me. I was just being my normal lazy, sarcastic self. Anyways, after going through Gym Class of Hell, Axel decided to change the focus of the training.

"Alright now we're going to focus on calling your abilities." He said as he lazily flipped his hand around. I gave him the dumbest look I could possibly muster. He caught it and rolled his eyes.

"You have to learn to use your powers sometime!"

"I thought they didn't awaken?" I asked.

"Wrong. How do you think you broke out of the old fossil's ice?" Axel asked. That was a very good question. I thought back. Ok so I was really pissed…and then I was right up in his face…that means…

"And how do you think you floored me so fast yesterday? And Demyx couldn't catch you if he wanted to when you ran away from him." Axel explained.

'_Duuuuuuuurrrr……'_ was all I could think at the present time.

"Don't hurt yourself." Axel scoffed "Now pay attention because I don't want to repeat myself over and over again. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he crossed his arms over his chest. I realized then that I had a bone to pick with him. I raised my hand in the air and began to wave it around like a hyped up 5th grader.

"Teacher! Teacher! I have a question!"

"What is it?" He sighed.

"Vexen said somethin' 'bout stimulants. Mind explaining?"

"Not really but if it will shut you up. Vexen put a small amount of stimulants in so that increases your heart rate. Increased heart rate makes it quicker for the darkness to take root in your heart. By the way you were acting last night, I would say that he put a little too much in." Axel explained. I was quiet as I allowed this to sink in. I was getting a headache from thinking too much.

"Are you ok? You're head is smoking." Axel asked. There was indeed a thin tendril of smoke wafting into the air from the top of my head. My brain must have shorted out!

"What about that test? Seemed pretty pointless to me." I explained as I watched a bird fly across the sky.

"Reflex test. And you know what? You failed it! F!" Axel smirked.

"That's not surprising." I said. This was the reason I didn't play sports. I was lucky if I could catch a ball at all.

"Anyways, lets talk powers. Try to summon them." Axel said. I looked at him blankly.

"And just how do you propose I do that?"

"Just believe in yourself." Axel sighed. Talk…about…CORNY!!!! That was totally Disney!

"Look deep into your heart and let the feelings take shape. Choose which ever phrasing sounds cooler to you."

"Yes Sensei." I muttered and tried to do as he asked. Since I was going with the second phrasing and tried to look within my heart. My heart painfully skipped a beat or two.

"Ow! Looking into one's heart is painful!" I muttered as I placed a hand over my heart. It throbbed painfully again.

"Well at least you're not a total failure."

"Gee thanks, you made my heart swell with love. What was I supposed to be looking for anyways?"

"Try this. Hold out your hand."

"Are you going to read my palm? My life line is actually very long which is totally ironic in this situation." I said as I pointed to the line that disappeared into my wrist. Axel came up to me and promptly thwacked me on the head.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to teach you something important!"

"So I can cherish it for the X amount of time I have left to live?"

"Exactly. Now shut up and pay attention. Ok visualize a small ball of electricity in your hand. I know you have a vivid enough imagination to do it so hop to it." Axel explained. Aside from being uber proud of my height, I was also uber proud of my imagination. It was super special awesome!!! So I closed my eyes and began to visualize. After trying for a good minute, I began to run into problems. For instance, my heart kept giving painful throbs, my headache had returned with full force and now to make everything worse, I had this strange humming that was filling my ears. What on earth is wrong with me? A sudden snapping brought me back to earth and I opened my eyes. It had been Axel and he was snapping his fingers in front of my nose. He motioned to my outstretched palm. I looked and to my complete amazement, a small ball of electricity crackled in my hand. It was small, about the size of a quarter and a blue-ish yellow-ish color. It simply sat there and sparked until it fizzled out into nothing.

"HEY DID YOU SEE THAT? I DID IT!!! DID YOU SEE? DID YOU?" I yelled happily at Axel.

"Yes I did. You can stop yelling. Now try it again." Axel said. Ignoring the humming that was constantly irritating me, I tried again.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and I had accomplished making energy balls the size of a baseball. All the while, I had noticed that my 'ailments' had gotten worse. For example, the humming in my ears was growing steadily louder and every now and then, my heart would give a painful beat against my ribs.

"Good. We'll---few more---rest." Axel said. I gave him a strange look. Had he purposefully left out a few words? I stuck my pinky in my ear to dig out earwax.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't hear all of it." I asked. He quirked a brow but repeated it. However, it came out just as spotty as before.

"What? Stop leaving words out and speak a whole sentence!" I said as I leaned forward to hear what he would say next.

"What are you---? I am---whole---! Are you---it's not---?" he asked. I blinked a few times.

"No comprendo! What are you saying?" I almost yelled without meaning to. Axel was taken back. He said something again but I didn't catch a word of it. It was like trying to hear things underwater or someone was messing with the volume on the stereo. Axel said something again but I didn't catch a word of it. Suddenly the humming in my ears increased 10 fold to the point where it was almost painful. If you want to know what it sounded like, it sounded like two or three lawn mowers buzzing around in my head. Not very pleasant. I grimaced and my heart decided to beat painfully against my ribcage. I gripped my t-shirt in the area that covered my heart area hunched over to try and alleviate it while I looked to Axel for help. He said something but by this time I couldn't here anything at all I'm terrible at reading lips. He quickly walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

'_She picked it up rather quickly.'_ Axel thought to himself. He ordered her to keep trying and he watched as the charge got bigger every time she tried. After 15 minutes, her skills had improved quickly though she still had a long way to go. 

"Good. We'll try a few more times and then we'll take a rest." Axel said as he pulled a stray thread off of his coat.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't hear all of it?" She suddenly asked. Axel quirked a brow. Axel repeated it and the girl complained again of not being able to hear him. After a few more communication mishaps, Megan hunched over, seemingly in pain.

"Hey are you ok?" Axel asked. She didn't say anything but simply looked to him for help. He was quickly by her side and he laid a hand at on her shoulder. He crouched slightly to look at her face.

"Megan can you hear me?" Axel asked as he gave her shoulder a slight shake.

"Make it stop." She ground out through gritted teeth. Axel's eyes widened.

"Make what stop?" he asked though he had an inkling as to what she was referring to.

"Make the noise stop!" She groaned as she fell to one knee. She reached up with one hand to clutch her forehead as she fell to both knees now. The sound of a portal could suddenly be heard and Demyx stepped out.

"Hey Axel how's the…what happened?" Demyx asked suddenly becoming concerned. He jogged over to Axel and crouched down on the other side of Megan.

"Stay with her. I'll go report to the Superior." Axel said suddenly jumping up and vanishing into a portal in the blink of an eye. Demyx looked at the quivering princess.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"MAKE IT STOP!" she suddenly yelled.

* * *

The noise was almost unbearable now. As I lay there, hunched over on the ground with Demyx by my side, I clutched my head in pain. Memories began to flash briefly inside my mind's eye. My chest was in so much pain that it felt like my heart would just burst out and run away. I was barely able to register that a portal appeared and a few pairs of feet stepped out of it. I was to busy dealing with my lawnmowers. 

Xemnas stepped out of the portal followed by Vexen, Zexion and Axel. They immediately approached the girl. Demyx watched as Xemnas' cold eyes fell on her and immediately accessed the situation.

"Axel, Demyx, take her to her room." Xemnas said calmly as he watched the girl writhe on the floor.

"Superior wouldn't it be better if she were to be held somewhere more secure? Say…the lab?" Vexen asked.

"She'll be harmless don't worry Number 4." Xemnas quickly said.

"Its not that that I'm concerned about…" Vexen muttered. Zexion cast him a sidelong glance.

"Make sure that she stays in her room. No matter what she asks or tells you, don't go near her. In fact, I forbid anyone from going into her room until I say so." Xemnas ordered.

"Grab her feet Dem." Axel said as he grabbed both of Megan's wrists.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you slung her over your shoulder?" Demyx asked as he took hold of her ankles.

"She's squirmin' to much to do that. Got it memorized." Axel replied as they hefted Megan off the ground and started towards her room.

* * *

I was dropped unceremoniously onto something soft. I hoped it was my bed. It was almost impossible for me to distinguish objects anymore. They had all become warped, masses of color. The memories that flitted across my brain had become more numerous, not to mention that the lawnmowers were still zoomin around. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead and I gritted my teeth in pain. What was happening to me? I briefly heard what sounded like a door close and I was left to wallow in misery. After much thrashing, I eventually tired myself out and fell into a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Zexion…how long?" Xemnas asked as he, Vexen and Zexion walked down a hallway. 

"An hour. Two at the most." Zexion replied. Xemnas flashed his crazy pedophile smile.

"Excellent."

* * *

_Voila!!! There you have it! Once again sorry for the long wait. Thank you Neassa and Ttwist for hounding me to get it done XD! You know what i think is funny? This was originally going to be a romance story but ive lost interest in making it a romance story. To much fun just torchering the Organization!!!  
_

_**Preview: Me****gan is in peril and must find a way to outwit the Organization with her new pal Squibs. Now R&R! Everytime u don't Vexen smiles and a puppy dies!! Think of the puppies!!!!**_


	20. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_I'm back!!! Sorry for the wait! Writer's block sucks! But i defeated it! **NEW PICTURES ON PROFILE!!!! ** All fanart is welcome!! Anyways, read on!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Something Wicked This Way Comes!**

"Vexen, have you secured it?" the superior asked as he briefly looked about the lab. He stood in front of Vexen while Zexion stood a little ways off.

"Of course." Vexen replied as he nodded his conformation. Xemnas got a small twinkle in his eye.

"Show me." Xemnas demanded as a small smile grew. Vexen nodded and motioned for the Superior to follow him. They came to a stop in front of what seemed to be a giant tube of water. The gleam in Xemnas' eyes grew.

"All is going according to plan." He smiled.

"What about the strength though? You could say that it was late in maturing." Zexion commented.

"Yes that is unfortunate but we will bounce back from it soon enough." Xemnas explained. With a final glance at the tank/ tube thing, he turned on heel and walked out of the lab. Zexion turned to Vexen.

"Do you intend to experiment?"

"I plan to. But as of now, I think I will have a cup of tea." Vexen mused. Zexion shook his head but decided to join him anyways.

* * *

I felt…prickly. Like my whole body had fallen asleep. 

'_What on earth happened to me?'_ I thought. I creased my brow.

'_Well I must be somewhat ok…I'm forming whole thoughts.'_ I thought again.

_:Open your eyes:_

My stomach flipped. Did I just hear a voice? I listened for a moment. I couldn't hear anything. I must be crazier than I thought.

_:Don't be afraid. Open your eyes:_

A voice said. It was breathy and I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Deciding that I should do like it asked and that I had nothing left to lose, I tried to open my eyes. They felt like dead weights and were determined to stay closed.

_:You must open your eyes! You cannot linger here!:_

The voice said with an air of annoyance and urgency. I furrowed my brow in concentration and eventually wrestled them open. Though it didn't really matter if they were open or not because it was completely dark and I couldn't even see my nose. I blinked rapidly and tried to find a hint at where I was.

"Where…am I?" I asked aloud.

_:You are nowhere:_

"What?" I asked.

_:You are nowhere:_

"I heard you the first time. I was hoping that maybe you could clarify or something along those lines. Who are you anyway?" I asked as I tried to move my arms. They only twitched in response.

_:I am no one:_

I rolled my eyes. How helpful.

"Where are you?"

_:I am everywhere:_

"That is maddeningly unhelpful. Someone tell me what happened to me." I directed at the weird disembodied voice. The voice as silent for a moment.

_:Do you want the sugar coated version or the blunt version?:_

I would have sweat dropped if I could.

"Uh…lets start out with the sugar coated version and see how much I like that…" I requested.

_:Very well…you are having a sugar-induced dream and none of this is real…:_

"Uh…lets try the blunt version instead." I said.

_:You died:_

I blinked. The disembodied voice was as blunt as a spoon. I let this sink in for a minute.

"So…I'm…uh…dead?"

_:Correct:_

"I'm actually dead?"

_:Must I repeat myself?:_

"Dead…pushing up daisies…6 feet under….NO! I can't be dead! I have places to go, people to see! Bring me back right now!" I yelled at it.

_:If you will give me a minute to explain…:_

I cut the voice off.

"IF YOU WON'T RESURECT ME RIGHT NOW, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU STAY A DISEMBODIED VOICE AND I WILL ANNOY YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

_:And how would you plan on annoying me for all eternity?:_

"I AM ALSO BASICALLY A DISEMBODIED VOICE NOW TOO! HAUNT!!"

_:Please calm down:_

"HAUNT!"

_:Ok that's enough:_

"HAUNT!"

_:SILENCE!:_

The voice finally thundered, which almost shattered my eardrums.

_:Will you please hear me out?:_

I nodded my consent.

_:I will give you a second chance but you will have to work for it:_

"I'm listening…"

_:Your heart has been stolen and I am providing you with the opportunity to get it back:_

"I'm listening intently."

_:The object you seek is being held somewhere within the confines of this castle:_

"Mmm k? Do you know where?"

_:…Yes…however, I am not allowed to tell you:_

"What? Why not? Tell meeeee!"

_:I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request:_

"…You're cheating that's from POTC!" I gave a frustrated sigh, "So…its like a scavenger hunt?"

_:You could say that. Do you accept what I offer?:_

"Yes!" I blurted, "When do I start?"

_:However…there is a catch…:_

"Lovely." I muttered sarcastically.

_:You have a time limit. You are only able to keep consciousness for two hours:_

"Sounds ok. All I have to do is find it quick and huzzah I'm me again!"

_:Don't forget that you are a heartless now and you must act the way a heartless acts:_

"Oh yeah…"

_:I will not be able to help you so you must think of a plan and act upon it:_

"Right…"

_:Are you ready?:_

"What happens if I get caught?"

_:Then it was your destiny to be caught:_

"Oh so now you're Neji are you?" I grumbled irritably.

_:Who?:_

"Never mind. Hang on let me get psyched up first!" I said as I took in deep breaths and tried to pep myself up. The voice waited impatiently and unbelievable as it sounds, began to hum the Jeopardy song.

"That's not helping. It's making me aggravated." I complained.

_:You cannot linger here forever. Precious time is being wasted:_

"Where's here anyway?"

_:You're in Darkness now are you ready?:_

The voice snapped.

'_Don't get you're knickers in a twist…'_ I thought, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yes…I'm ready now." I replied

_:Very well. Good Luck:_

Before I had time to react, the darkness began to peel away like dry scraps of paper to reveal a stark white background. ZOMG MY RETINAS! THAT'S BRIGHT!

* * *

The first thing that I was able to register was the scratchiness of the sheets. Next was the sheets being lifted away from my body. 

"Finally! Success!" someone said, shortly followed by generic evil laughter. I slowly wrenched my eyes open. Everything was blurry for a moment before I as able to recognize anything. Xemnas was standing in front of me with Saix, Vexen, and Zexion a short distance behind him. They stared at me for what seemed like forever. I blinked slowly at them before turning my attention to my body. I was a purply-black color, a Shadow Heartless. I experimentally flexed my now only 4 fingered hands. More like claws I guess. Well this friggin sucks!

"Shall we dispose of her?" Saix asked. Xemnas shook his head.

"No. She is no threat now. We have what we need. Now all that remains is for the final piece to fall into place." Xemnas explained.

"The keyblade bearer?" Zexion asked.

"Yes. Come, we must check on his progress." Xemnas said as he straitened. With a swish of his coat, he turned on heel and walked out the door, Saix following closely behind. Vexen and Zexion remained for a moment and stared intensely at me.

"I have a feeling that this won't be as easy as it seems." Vexen stated. Zexion nodded in response. They didn't say anything more and Vexen left as well. Zexion, if possible, intensified his gaze. It was almost like he could see the wheels going in my head. He narrowed his eyes before he too turned and left.

'I think he suspects something…HEART!'

'_WTF was that?'_

'I donno! HEART!'

'_Stop that!'_

'I can't! Hey disembodied voice! What the HEART…is wrong with me?! HEART!' I cursed mentally at the sky. Nothing answered.

'_Must be like a side affect or something…'_

'Must be…HEART! Wait how come you're not doing it? HEART!'

'_Because I'm pimp like that.'_

'Whatever…great…I've got the heart-hiccups. HEART!'

'_Get moving! We only have two hours!'_

'Hang on I have to get used to how this new body works.' I gracelessly tumbled to the floor.

After 5 minutes, I had figured out how to phase into the floor. That ever-annoying thing that they do which as Sora, you can't hit no matter how hard you tried.

'Look now you see me…' I slowly morphed to the floor, 'now you don't! HEART!'

'_Would you stop fooling around? I don't know about you but I want to be back inside my own head…I mean…you're head…you know what I mean!'_

'Ooooweoooo!' I went around, morphing up and down like a carousel horse.

'_Stop that!'_

'Look I'm a shark! HEART!' I thought, as only my antennae were visible above the ground. You bet your socks that all sharks say HEART! Its so true!

'_God is laughing in spite of me I know it.'_

'Hey! Look what I can-OW!' I yelped as I as brutally kicked by the inner me.

'_We have a time limit remember!'_ It screamed. I sighed.

'You're right. Guess I should think of a plan or something.' I thought as I attempted to look like I was thinking something important. Suddenly the door creaked open and Demyx peeked his head in.

"Move! I wanna see too!" another voice from behind said. A curious Axel suddenly shoved Demyx inside. I plopped down and tried to look as helpless as possible.

"So it really happened." Axel said aloud as he and Demyx looked at me. Demyx didn't say anything but actually looked rather depressed. I knew they could 'feel'! Stick that in you juice box and suck it Mansex!

"As much as I hate to say it…I'm gonna miss that psycho." Axel said. Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Well…best not wallow in our grief!" Axel said cheerfully as he turned on his heel to leave. That…that…GRRRR!!! In a fit of rage, I made a beeline for his ankle.

"What the? OW!" he yelped. Rawr! I will lap up your Nobody froth!

"Yup that's her alright." Demyx laughed weakly. After I was thoroughly satisfied with giving Axel AIDS, I let go. Long awkward silence.

"Cheer up Dem! You can keep her as a pet!" Axel said as he slapped Demyx on the back in an effort to lighten the mood.

"I guess…" Demyx sighed. NUUUUUUUUUU! He's going to be emo!!! Quickly everyone! We must hug Demy-kun!

"Buck up man. You're not going to cry are you?" Axel said.

"I'm not going to cry!" Demyx yelled, thoroughly insulted by having his masculinity questioned. Eventually, they forgot about me and took their bickering in the halls, which was shortly followed by girlish screams and the sound of guns firing.

'All right, what should we do? HEART!' I pondered.

'_Erm…how 'bout we just go find our heart…'_

'Ok…what if we see someone or I get chased?'

'_Bite them?'_

'…I like it! Simple and easy to follow! HEART!'

'_Great me too!'_

'Lets do this shit! HEART!'

'_I got you're back…figuratively._' my mind cheered. I nodded and began to skitter out of the room.

I had just made it from under my door when I felt something watching me. I quickly glanced to my right. Nothing. To the left…ZOMG! To my left was my good buddy Squibs! I froze as he gazed at me.

"Phuuri!" he said. Man I really wish I could talk.

"Bark!" he…barked. I am not fluent in Heartinese! Can someone please teach me? Instead of trying to speak, I simply cocked my head to the side.

'Well this is incredibly awkward…HEART!'

'_Hurry up! I wanna get out of this stupid body as fast as I can! I miss being tall!'_

'There's a first…but all right. Moving on!' I concluded and started to bypass Squibs.

Squibs had taken it upon himself to follow me for reasons unknown. At the moment I as just walking around like a lost soul. I was outside the library doors, resting my stumpy-esque legs.

'I don't even know where to start?' I whined though happy that my Heart Hiccups seemed to be gone. Squibs plopped down next to me and absentmindedly twitched one of his antennae.

'_So much for your clever plan…'_

'You suggested it!'

'_I did no such thing.'_

'Never mind. What should we do?'

'_If we were a heart…where would we be?'_

'We might be in that stupid moon thing that Xemnas always stood in front of in the game.'

'_Disembodied voice said that it was in the castle idiot.'_

'Oh yeah. Hmm…' I sat and pondered for a moment. Suddenly it hit me! I had an epiphany!

'VEXEN!'

'_Of course! Why didn't I think of that?'_

'Because I did first! I win!'

'_Idiot._'

'I demand respect!'

'_Yes my liege…'_ my mind commented sarcastically.

'That's better much better! Lets go!' I replied quickly. With that, I dragged my sorry carcass off the floor and took off down the hall. I had a date with Vexen! I mean…you know what never mind.

I was currently scampering down the miles of stairs that led down to the laboratory. I could have been smart like Squibs and trans-mor-gified into the "paper" version of me and scaled the walls but lets face it, rational thoughts usually avoid me like the plague.

'_I wonder how much time we have left?_' my mind mused _'I'm sure a good chunk of time was wasted when you took that so called shortcut of yours which ended up leading into a random cupboard…'_

'Quiet! So I have the directional skills of a kumquat! Big de-!'

**Hear me warrior of darkness!**

A new voice in my head said causing me to trip over my obnoxiously huge feet and fall the rest of the way down the stairs. Good thing Heartless don't have bones because I probably would have broken a few.

'_What the hell was that?'_

'…I EFFIN' LOVE COLORING!' I slurred as I lay there on the floor.

'_God dammit woman snap out of it!' _

'I'm ok! I'm cool! I'm good!' I yelped.

'_Who the hell was that voice?'_

**Warrior of darkness! I am you're master!**

'A mind parasite!!! It will feed off my thoughts till I'm nothing but a mindless paramecium!'

'_Whatever. Anyways, there's something familiar about that voice.'_

'Have I gained another inhabitant? If so, as landlady, I'm going to start demanding rent!'

'_No…this is something else.'_

**Follow me and regain your heart!**

'It sounds to deep to be the Disembodied Voice. Its sounds so familiar! Its right on the tip of my tongue!' I explained. My inner mind stayed silent as it thought. Suddenly, the realization Trout smacked me upside the head!

'Xemnas! Mansex! Ack! He's in my head!'

'_Eww! Get him out! I don't want him as a room mate!'_

'HEY YO MANSEX! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' I yelled.

**Yes! Allow your hate to spread! Follow me, my minion!**

He must not have heard me.

'He's a crackpot! But…' I giggled, 'he called me his minion!' I thought. Suddenly, there was an intense pressure in my head. It felt like a clamp was now squeezing it.

**There will be no joy in my service! Now follow my orders!**

He really was insane!

'_Ignore him! I don't think we have much time left!'_ my mind ordered. I nodded and got up from my mangled position on the floor. I had gone down another stairwell when Xemnas decided to hinder me again.

**I am waiting for an answer. Do you vow your allegiance to me?**

Oh hell no! And how was I going to answer anyways? He must have had a bowl of stupid for breakfast.

Upon arriving at the final landing where Squibs was waiting patiently for me **(he's a good loyal puppy!),** I gazed down the dark hallway. As far as I could see, nothing was waiting to jump me but what did I know? Zexion could be lurking and skulking around in the dark, not letting the sun touch his pasty white man skin.

:_Hello deary! I've come to inform you that you have approximately 15 minutes left!:_

An all to familiar voice said. What on earth did Mr. Disembodied Voice have to be so happy about?

'Are you bipolar or something? What got up your butt?'

:_For your information, I have no posterior. And forgive me but this is terribly exciting!: _

'That…was a bit too much information.'

**Heartless! You are now mine to control!**

'_Guess who's back?_' my mind deadpanned.

:_Hey! He's taking up my guidance session!:_

'Oh great, now they're going to be fighting inside my head.' I muttered.

'_Just ignore it._'

**Doom awaits the Keyblade Bearer!**

'Oh god. Anyways I'm moving on.' I said.

:_Ignore the loony!:_

"I'm ignoring you too.' I said as a new wave of pain crashed into my head. As Xemnas and Mr. Disembodied voice duked it out, I tried to stumble forward but it wasn't going to well. Finally getting frustrated, I decided to get rid of them for the time being.

'STFU!' I yelled as I suddenly whipped my head down and smashed my forehead onto the floor. My antennae twitched along with one of my feet. Squibs sweatdropped and my sudden showing of violence.

'_Um…didn't that hurt?' _

'Yes but it was worth it!' I grumbled with a toothy grin.

'_How so?'_

'Listen…' I said. My mind did as I said.

'_I don't hear anything.'_

'Exactly!' I grinned. My inner self blinked and shook its head.

'_Troublesome. Lets get this over with._'

'Tally ho!' I cried as I took off down the hall with Squibs on my tail.

* * *

Vexen fidgeted. Something was amiss. He talked with Zexion earlier and he had expressed that he had the same feeling as well. They reported this to the Superior and he had acknowledged them but had yet to take any action. Vexen stared into his cup of tea, hoping to find the answer in there. Xigbar, who was sitting a couple feet away, polishing his guns, spared him a glance out of the corner of his eyes. 

"You're twitchin' over there old man. Coffee little too strong for ya?" Xigbar asked with a smirk. Vexen grew a pulse mark.

'_A little respect…is that too much to ask?'_ he asked himself.

"This is tea I'll have you know. Something is going to happen that we did not expect." Vexen clarified. Zexion cast him a sideways glance.

"Cool." Xigbar said, not interested in the least. Vexen sighed. Once again, he was ignored. Axel suddenly entered.

"The shrimp's a heartless now." He said as he picked up a random magazine and plopped down on the couch. Xigabr paused in his polishing to look up at Axel.

"Really? Sweet! I wanna see!"

"She should still be in her room." Axel mumbled as he flipped through the magazine, which on closer inspection read _Oyster Farming For Fun And Profit_. I'm speechless.

* * *

Xigbar slowly opened the door. He saw the covers strewn about, but no Heartless. He took a moment to look around to locate it. He bent down to check under the bed and found nothing but dust bunnies and a dirty sock. He shrugged and got up. 

"Dammit. I wanted to see her and punt her across the room." He sulked. That's not very nice!!! He took one last glance around to see if he had missed a black blob and shrugged when seeing none before leaving to return to the lounge.

* * *

"She's not in there." Xigbar announced as he walked into the lounge. Vexen furrowed his brow. The antsy feeling in his muscles increased. Xemnas suddenly morphed in out of Vexen's peripheral vision. 

"We have a situation. Megan's Heartless is not responding." He announced. Vexen suddenly wanted to slap his forehead

'_I knew it…'_ he thought. He was sure that Zexion was thinking the same.

"And that's a problem?" Xigbar asked. Apparently, he was a little slow on the uptake.

"Yes Xigbar, it is. All new Heartless will usually respond to a higher power around 15 minutes after their death. It has now been over an hour and a half." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Well, she always was a little slow and had almost no respect for authority." Axel commented. Yes Axel, you are so authoritive…idiot. Xemnas rolled his eyes and turned to Vexen and Zexion.

"What is you're reasoning?" he asked. Vexen didn't answer right away because truth be told, he hadn't figured it out yet. On the other hand, Zexion had a theory.

"Her scent did not disappear when she turned into a Heartless like it should have. When we first observed her Heartless, a small trace or her scent was still there." He said as he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them. Xemnas urged him on silently.

"A small portion of her sanity probably remains." He stated bluntly as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Vexen decided to jump in now that he caught onto Zexion's reasoning.

"If what Zexion says is true, she must be able to think and reason to an extent."

"So we have a semi-smart Heartless running around. So what?" Axel asked, still reading about his Oysters.

"It means Axel, that she has probably figured out that her heart is missing and is already planning some primitive attempt to get it back." Vexen stated.

"Don't follow." Axel said. Vexen wanted to smack the cocky bastard.

"Idiot, we need make sure that sure that she stays far away from my lab."

"Wh-!"

"Because that's where her heart is currently being stored!" Vexen snapped. Silence filled the room as everyone allowed this to sink in.

"She wasn't in her room when I checked." Xigbar pointed out. Xemnas' eyes widened slightly

"Everybody spread out and search the grounds. There is still a chance that she has not figured that out yet." Xemnas ordered. Vexen and Zexion almost bolted out the door while Axel and Xigbar stared after them. They looked at each other.

"Let them do it." They said together as they resumed to their previous activities. The slackers…

* * *

'_Spiderman! Spiderman! Does whatever a spider can! Spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies! Look out! Here comes the Spiderman!_' I sang as I scaled the ceiling in my 2D form and slipped through the space between the door of the lab and the ceiling. Squibs was my look out for the time being and remained outside the door as I looked around. I quickly dropped to the floor and quickly glanced around. 

'_You might want to lock the door or something.'_

'Why?'

'_Just a suggestion.'_ My mind replied. I sighed. Better safe than sorry, though my mind did seem to forget that Nobodies could morph around. I quickly skittered to the door and looked up at it. God it sucks to be short! I had just realized that I was not able to reach it with my claws.

'I must improvise!' I cheered as I summoned all the strength I had into one of my antennae and used it to turn the lock.

:_Five minutes left. I suggest you hurry:_

'_Ho snap!'_ I yelped as I quickly turned and began to look around. I quickly climbed a wall so I could get a higher vantage point. I looked around to the right. Nothing but books and test tubes and some giant, clunking machine that had a bunch of sharp things attached to it. I don't want to know what that is. I quickly whipped my head to the right. Books…desk…wilting Ficus plant…what the?! I quickly dropped to the floor and ran over to it. I climbed up on the table that it was resting on. It was a cylindrical tank that held a pale green, opaque liquid. If I didn't know any better, I would assume that it was Mountain Dew. But what was floating in it…were hearts! Three of them! Simply floating in the tank and looking just like the ones in the game.

'I had a dog and his name was…BINGO!' I cackled. I pressed my face up against the cool glass and marveled at the prismed sides that sparkled at me.

'Its shiny! Therefore by video game rules, it must be important!' I laughed. I blinked once and stretched up on to two legs to lift the top off. After a bit of fighting with it, I was able to shove the top off. I suddenly stopped for a moment as I grinned to myself.

'_What are you stopping for? We don't have time!'_

'Just telling myself that I will not make any references to Jack Sparrow and his jar of dirt.' I snickered.

'_Har har very funny now hurry up!'_ my mind scolded. Squibs' barking suddenly brought me out of my amusement. I listened intensely. I heard footsteps hurrying down the hall. Shit!

_:Two minutes remaining:_

The D.V. suddenly said. The doorknob jiggled. It stopped for a moment and then jiggled harder this time.

"Did you lock yourself out?" Came a quiet, muffled voice.

"No! She must be in there!" A different voice snapped. Probably the two science nerds. I shook my head and tried to focus on my task. The door banged a few times.

"I know that you are in there Megan! Open this door!" Vexen ordered. Like I would actually do it for him.

'They've mastered teleportation, figured out a way to extract my heart, and can summon weapons out of thin air but they can't figure out how to get through a wooden door?' I questioned.

'_CONCENTRATE!'_ My mind screamed, now extremely jittery. I turned my attention back to the hearts.

'Which one's mine?' I wondered. One was extremely small, quite possibly the Grinch's. The second had a large crack in it. Someone probably broke that person's heart. The third was the largest and had a tinge of purple to it.

:_One minute:_

'Crap!'

'_Hurry up!'_

'Eenie Meanie Miny Mo! Catch a tiger by the toe!' I recited quickly as I pointed to each heart.

'_Oh for god's sake! Take the biggest one!'_ my mind screamed. Having no better idea, I reached in to grab the biggest one. The liquid stung my skin but my talons grasped the heart and I pulled it out. I held it up to examine it.

'What do I do now?' I panicked.

'_Shit I don't know!'_ my mind screeched.

'Disembodied Voice? Little help here!' I cried.

:_30 seconds:_

It stated. Thanks for the help! Suddenly the door burst open and Vexen strode in holding his shield. He must have used it as a battering ram…he still could have just morphed in here. I cringed, froze, and looked at him. Zexion stumbled in a couple seconds afterwards with a lovely Squibs charm bracelet. Vexen simply stared at me, eyes wide and disbelieving. We stared at each other, neither moving an inch.

:_15 seconds:_

"Don't even think about it!" Vexen threatened with a deadly edge on his words. I moved the heart a fraction towards me. Vexen was quickly jogging towards me.

:_5 seconds:_

In an act of spontaneity and not knowing what else to do, I quickly shoved the heart in my mouth just as Vexen's hand circled the small wrist that once clutched the heart. Nerd violence! The heart dissolved instantly and I immediately felt a warm feeling spread through out my body. Vexen looked horrified while Zexion looked impassive except for his eyes sparkling with interest. My vision grew blurry and I staggered. My knees felt weak and I promptly fell off the table to the ground. Vexen and Zexion crowded around me. I struggled to sit up and tried to focus on one thing, which happened to be my foot.

I blinked wearily at and discovered that I no longer had any feeling in it. It took me a second to understand why. My foot was disintegrating! My mind barely registered to panic as the disintegration spread up my short stubby legs.

'Is that…bad? If so…good game America…we had some fun.' I said wearily.

:_Congratulations:_

The voice said. That as the last thing I heard before I completely passed out.

Thump…thump…thump…thump. That was the first thing I heard. It was faint but it still registered in my ears.

'What's that?' I listened harder, 'It sounds like a heart…'As the fog cleared out of my mind, I remembered my little ordeal.

'Whoa! Did I win?' I wondered.

:_Yes you did. Well done:_

'Whoa! It's you!' I yelped. The voice chuckled.

:_Yes it is. You have completed your task:_

'I did?'

:_Open your eyes and look:_

I did as the voice said. My eyelids fluttered open. I was in the room that the Organization had given me, sprawled across the bed. I looked down and my eyes widened in amazement. I was no longer knee height but a towering 5'10"!

_'ZOMG my body!! I really did it!! Squee!'_ I rejoiced. Quickly, I put two fingers on the side of the neck feeling for the thing that I worked so hard to get back. It took a minute but I could feel the low vibration.

'I HAVE A PULSE! HUZZAH!'

:_Just so you know, you are able to talk:_

'I know but I don't think I would be able to contain my joy if I opened my mouth!' I thought happily as I sat up. I looked at my hands.

'I HAVE A PINKY!!!' I screeched. I suddenly hugged myself in a fit of joy.

'_Wow! Does it feel good to be back in here!_' the inner me crowed.

:_I wasn't sure you would make it but you did! And for that I am very grateful:_

'Why?'

:_It's a secret…but know that you saved me a whole mess of work!:_

'Yippee for you. And just so you know, I am to TOO LEGIT TO QUIT!'

:_…What does that mean?:_

'I donno.' I giggled. Quickly remembering something, I posed a question to Mr. D.V.

'How come I started disintegrating like that?'

:_You didn't need that body anymore. I can always change you back if you like…:_

The voice answered slyly.

'NO! I mean…no thank you.' I freaked. The voice chortled. I should really think up a name for him.

:_Now go ruin the Organization members' lives!:_

'With pleasure!' I guffawed.

:_Au revoir!:_

'Adios!' I replied as I smiled to myself. Squibs suddenly jumped up on the bed.

"Hey little dude! Megan is back in action!" I said happily as I patted his head. Weehee! I can talk again!

"You make a very nice accomplice by the way! A job well done!" I laughed. My excitement lasted for a few more minutes where I blissfully stared at the wall before I calmed down a bit. I glanced at the clock on my cell phone. It read 5:30 am. What an ungodly hour but alas, it will not ruin my mood. Time flies when you're a Heartless.

"Now, what should I do? I don't need sleep! Sleep is for the weak!" I cried before laughing loudly even though I just contradicted myself. I love sleep!

'_Lets go see Demy-kun!_' my mind suggested happily. I thought for a minute.

'That sounds superb friend!' I cried happily as I basically leapt off the bed.

* * *

A creature of the night crept down the hall towards the victim's room. It was almost completely dark in the hall except for a Glade Lightshow Air Freshener. I smirked and quietly opened the door. Number 9 lay there, completely oblivious in his slumber. But not for long. I soundlessly closed the door behind me and got into position. In the blink of an eye, I was dashing across the room until I got about a foot away from the edge of his bed. It was then that I performed a Superman jump and landed heavily across Demyx. The impact of my jump unfortunately was too much for his waterbed to handle, therefore causing the bed to burst. Demy grunted loudly as I landed on him and gave a small yelp as a large torrent of water from his waterbed hit him in the face. He quickly sat up, causing me to roll onto his legs, and blinked in surprise, trying to figure out what happened. His gaze finally landed on me. I flashed him a blinding smile. 

"Good morning star shine! The earth says hello!" I crowed. He stared at me, trying to comprehend that I was really there. He reached out a tentative finger and poked me in the middle of the forehead.

"Is it really you?"

"No. It's Santa Claus! Of course its me!" I laughed as I splashed him with water. Demyx blinked for a moment before growing a smile to rival Gai-Sensei's (Gai is truly truly truly outrageous…).

"You're ok!" he yelled happily as his arms shot forward, wrapped themselves around my neck and pulled me back to him for a neck crushing hug. He laughed happily as I tried to breath.

"Can't…breathe!!" I wheezed as my neck popped. Demyx released me and splashed me back. This resulted in a large water fight, Demyx having the obvious advantage.

The fight ended when Demyx used his water clones on me and I ended up looking like a drowned cat. Yes, this look will be all the rage. Demyx finally calmed down enough to talk like a normal person.

"So what is it like being a heartless?" he asked.

"It sucked! I don't recommend it!" I fumed. Demyx nodded quickly.

"I'll take your word for it!" he yelped.

"Now! I shall go wreak havoc upon numero ocho!" I cheered as I did Gai's nice guy pose.

"That was disturbing." Demyx commented.

I had much of the same plane for Axel that I had already used on Demyx. This time we both snuck into his room. Axel was peacefully snoring with a snot bubble forming from his nose. Demyx and I both looked at each other, nodded, ran up to the bed and both performed the mighty Superman jump.

"Rawr! I are the Pterodactyl!" I yelled. We both landed with a mighty 'fwump' and Axel was asleep no more. His eyes bugged out of his head as he began to gasp for air.

"I can't breathe!" he wheezed. Poor Axel had gotten the wind knocked out of him as he had no fat to absorb our impact. Demyx removed himself almost immediately but I lingered, preventing Axel from going anywhere. Not like he could anyway. Once Axel had finally regained use of his lungs, he looked down at me.

"Please tell me this is a dream?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Nope! Happy Cristmahanakwanzika!"

"Where the hell did you come from? You're supposed to be a Heartless!" he said loudly as he shoved me off him and onto the floor.

"I came down the chimney. Ho ho ho!" I said happily.

"We don't have a chimney." Demyx informed me. Don't be such a kill joy!

"You're supposed to be dead!" Axel said.

"Well paint me red and call me a barn!" I said in mock surprise "I'm not! I worked super hard to get my body back so I don't suggest you trying to kill it again!" I threatened. Axel blinked but quickly got out of bed.

"Come on. We have to go see the Superior!" He said as he quickly shoved on his boots.

"Why?" I asked. I did not want to see Xemnas' mug this early in the morning.

"You know why." Axel said as he turned to the door. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I groused "But before we do that, can I have a favor?"

"What is it?" he asked as he turned the knob. This was my opportune moment! I quickly ran up behind him and attached myself to his back.

"Piggy back ride!" I yelled almost right in his ear. He stumbled forward and Demyx laughed as he almost crashed into the door.

"No!" he said as he opened the door and left me to hang on his back.

"Pwease?"

"You've crushed my ribs do you want to break my spine?"

"Do you want me to slap your ass to make you move?" I asked as I snickered. I could only imagine the look on Axel's face.

"Do it!" Demyx jeered.

"Who's side are you on?" Axel asked as he grabbed my legs and hefted them up.

"That's easy! Mine!" I laughed as Axel walked out the door, "Go pony go!"

We arrived in Xemmy's office and Axel dropped me like I was on fire. Vexen and Saix were also in the room. I glanced over at Vexen. He was absolutely livid. Saix's hatred was obvious but that's nothing new. Xemnas finally looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"So…you've managed to come back to us. How fortunate." He spat the last part venomously.

"Yup. I figured that you guys would be lonely without my witty remarks and biting comments." I smirked. Xemnas' eyes hardened.

"Don't you glare at me with those freaky eyes of yours!" I warned. He raised a brow and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "my eyes are hauntingly beautiful".

"How did you do it?" Vexen asked.

"Well it went something like this! First-!"

_:Tell them and I will demote you to a Heartless again!:_

Mr. D.V. suddenly interrupted.

'But-!'

:_Don't push me!:_

"Well?" Vexen prompted.

"I…I don't remember!" I quickly covered.

"I don't believe you." Xemnas declared.

"Well believe it because that's all you're going to get out of me. And I will blatantly ignore you if you ask me to join your quest for darkness again." I responded as I crossed my arms over my chest, signaling that the conversation was over. Xemnas sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Very well. You may leave until I figure out what to do with you." He said as he shooed me out. I scoffed but turned and walked out anyways. I figured that I would spend the rest of the day making surprise appearances in random places to scare the pants off the rest of the organization members.

* * *

"What do you suggest?" Saix asked the Superior. 

"I don't know!" Superior snapped. A hush fell over the room until Xemnas spoke again.

"Vexen? Did we at least have enough time for it to form?"

"Yes. It will only need a couple days for the process to complete." Vexen supplied.

"We can't have the princess butting in too early. We need to keep her occupied for at least two days." Xemnas explained.

"Perhaps we can send her on a low grade mission?" Vexen asked. Xemnas seemed to consider it but ended up shaking his head and rejecting the idea.

"We don't want to risk the chance of her running into the Key Bearer." Xemnas said as he flicked a piece of lint off his desk. Suddenly, the realization Trout smacked Saix (snerk…just picture that if you will…).

"Superior, I have an idea." Saix started. Xemnas motioned for him to continue.

"I couldn't help but over hear from her and other members that she spoke of a holiday. Upon hearing it from her babbling mouth, which was very hard to discern anything related to proper english mind you, that she called it 4th of July. She did not seem keen on missing such a day."

"What is the date Vexen?" Xemnas suddenly asked, catching onto Saix's idea.

"It happens to be the third of July." Vexen smiled as he caught on as well. Oh no! He's still at it! He's still killing puppies!

"Excellent. We will allow her to travel home for a short period of time and remain there while the project matures. Seems her babbling had a purpose after all." Xemnas smiled deviously.

"She will return to her world this evening. Inform her immediately." Xemnas ordered.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table, flicking paper footballs at a rather annoyed Marluxia. Or at least trying to. Lets face it I can't hit the broad side of a barn. It wasn't until I had managed to get one in his Green Tea that he finally got up and left. But not before fixing me with a glare. Almost as soon as he left the kitchen, Saix appeared. 

"Are you the bearer of bad news?" I asked as I began to fold a fortune teller.

"Not necessarily. I have come to inform you that you will be able to return to your home this evening and will remain there for a few days." He relayed. My pen squiggled in the middle of writing a fortune.

"Scusa?" I asked, completely wide eyed.

"I will not repeat myself." Saix growled. I quickly scribbled the remaining fortune before throwing the pen on the table and standing up.

"Did you just say I was able to go home?" I asked as a smile spread across my face.

"I believe so." I was still for a moment before I jumped up and squealed in joy! Saix jumped back to avoid my flailing arms.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Not really! But it's my birthday!" I chanted as I did a few arm pumps. Saix ignored me and walked to the fridge. He looked around for a minute before taking a bottle of water. He turned and began to stride out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" I yelped stopping him.

"What is it?" he asked. I picked something up from the table and held it out in front of him.

"Pick a color." I stated. He took one look at my fortune teller and promptly left me hanging by walking out without a word.

"I'm sooo going to scribble your name in my Deathnote! And it won't be by heart attack either! It'll be something mortifiy-ingly stupid like being ran over by a herd of rabid, purple llamas!" I sighed somewhat dejectedly. I glanced at my fortune teller.

"Guess I'll do it. Red." I spelled the color.

"Six." I counted out.

"Four." I said and lifted the flap.

"You will have good Juu Juu today!" I read aloud. That already came true. Juu Juu- luck!

* * *

_WOO! Had a nightmare about laundry detergent and a dream that Hiei was a UPS man that ended up killing me with his electrical pen device a couple nights ago. That had to be one of the weirdest dreams ever. Almost as weird as the dream i had where i ran over Kurama's foot with a golf cart...yea i have trippy dreams lol_

_** Preview: Megan goes home just in time for the 4th of July party at her house and a few select Organization members are able to observe her in her natural habitat. Also, they meet one of Megan's homies! R&R or may you be stampeded on by rabid purple llamas!**_


	21. Field Trips

_**I'M ALIVE!!!! WAHAHAHA! **Sorry for making you guys wait so long! I'm not even going to give an excuse becuase i know that by now you arnt even reading this little memo thing anymore and have started on the chapter! so anyways! enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Field Trips!!**

There are exactly 224 different, oddly shaped splotches on the ceiling in my room. That was how bored I was. It had not started out that way. Not at all. After Saix had bestowed the good juu juu on me, I had gone around annoying the Organization as I saw fit. In the bothering of Demyx, I had discovered that he of all people, has a very short temper concerning some things. Like Pokemanz! Initiate Super Special Awesome Flashback Sequence!

_**Flashback**_

I was in Demyx's room, just kinda messing around with stuff, as he sat and played Pokemon Pearl on his DS. I was talking his head off and he was actually doing a pretty good job of ignoring me but no matter. I continued to chatter about random things. It wasn't until I finally moved on to talking about Pokemanz that Demyx started to get distracted and get into a heated debate with me.

"So what's the whole thing with Pearl? I don't get it." I said as I came up behind him, crossed my arms over my chest, and watched him battle…something. Now let me just start off by telling you that I don't know jack squat about pokemon. I know a few select kinds…mostly just the cute ones…and that I did not like Mew Two because he was a meanieface to Mew in the first movie. Demyx didn't answer.

"So who are the villains in this?"

"Team Galactic."

"Who are they?"

"The bad guys." He said as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. I scoffed.

"Well obviously. I meant what are they after?"

"They want to end all life and create a conflict-less world." He said as he mashed a few buttons.

"Ah…the old destroy the world to make a better one ploy. How original." Demyx shrugged.

"Who's the legendary pokemon in this one?"

"Palkia."

"That's a weird name."

"I didn't name it."

"So are Team Galactic after…what ever that thing's name was?"

"Yea. They awakened it and its powers eventually began to overwhelm Sinnoh. Then Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit have to stop it." He explained as he fought with…a pokemon…an ugly one. If you listened close enough, you could hear wind whistling in my ears. Just nod and smile.

"Whatever happened to Team Rocket?" I asked. Demyx's eyebrow ticked. He was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know. They weren't cool enough I guess."

"Very true but at least they were amusing to watch them mess up. They couldn't even catch Pikachu for crying out loud. Hey! You should use Pikachu!" I said as pointed at the screen.

"No! I'm using Jolteon! Don't you know anything about Pokemon?" he suddenly snapped. I stared for a minute before recovering.

"No I don't. I still say you should use Pikachu. He's universal and you can just Thundershock the suckas!

"That's what Jolteon does! He's better than Pikachu!" he said loudly. There were a few minutes of silence and Demyx entered the final battle. I was getting bored but remained there, simply hovering. The battle raged on and so far Jolteon had not bitten the dust.

'_What ever happened to Team Rocket? They were annoying as hell but they were amusing. And I couldn't stand Meowth and Wobbufett was just obnoxious. I think James was probably my fav cuz he was such an idiot. How did their song go? Prepare for trouble. Make it double…um…'_ I tried to recall it from the inner depths from my mind but it just wouldn't show.

"Hey Demyx? How does Team Rocket's Motto go?"

"Don't talk to me I'm in battle."

"You're absolutely no help at all Mr. Grumpypants." I scowled. Guess I'll just have to think of it myself.

"Let see…Prepare for trouble. Make it double…to extend our reach to the stars above? No that's not right. Oh! It's to protect the world from devastation! To unite all people within our nation. Jessie! No that's not it either! I missed a part!" I reasoned as I finally sat next to Demyx on the waterbed. I rested my head on my hand as I desperately tried to figure it out. Why does this matter so much? Because if I didn't figure out, it would plague me night and day, eventually rotting me from within!

'What part am I missing?' I growled.

'_I haven't the foggiest.'_

'Ok so its prepare for trouble make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation…OH! I remember!

"Prepare for trouble! Make it double! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all people within our nation! To denounce the evil of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth, that's right!" I recited happily as I jumped from the bed, accidentally jostling Demyx in the process, and striking a pose. It was in the moment that I was giving myself a well deserved pat on the back that I could feel holes being burned into the back of my head. I slowly turned to look and came face to face with a seething Demyx.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused. He showed me the DS. I stepped closer to read the bright flashing words in the middle of the screen.

"Game over?" I asked. Not being able to say anything and actually hearing his teeth grind together, he pointed at me.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked. If anything, my response only angered Demyx more.

'_Whad'ya do?'_

'I donno! He was getting mad and then I asked him the Team Rocket song. I sat down to think about it…and I jumped up and…accidentally…hit…him…whoops.' I reasoned. I had bumped him when he was about to give a command to his pokemon but my jostling caused him to send the wrong command, resulting in Jolteon's death.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. Sorry didn't cut it.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" I will not make any references from the Labyrinth (Dance Magic Dance). The room quickly filled with water.

"NUUUUUU!" I yelped as I was quickly engulfed in a large tidal wave, swept out of the room and down the hall. Xigbar had the misfortune of turning the corner and coming face to face with the tidal wave. His eye widened a bit before he turned tail and ran. He made it about 3 steps before he too was trapped in Bobby Bouchet's wave o' doom. Finally, the wave dissipated and Xigbar and I were left sputtering on the slippery granite. I just kind of laid there face down while Xiggy-kins tried to pull himself up.

"What the hell did you do?" he almost yelled.

"Pokemanz…they're not my friends." I gurgled. Xigbar scoffed, finally able to stand up strait.

"Since you caused it, you get to clean it up." He said as he began to walk off to probably get a change of cloths.

"By the way…" I suddenly said causing Xigbar to stop. " you run with the manliest swagger I've ever seen!" Xigbar scoffed again and returned to whatever he was going to do. I began to heft myself up.

"Ok…so…I have learned that I don't want to make Bobby Bouchet mad. That's bad." I finally got up and went off on my merry way. That's way too much water to clean up so…I'll just let it evaporate on its own.

_**End Flashback**_

I had bothered most of the other organization members except for Xemnas…and Saix…and Xaldin…and Vexen because he's a mean mofo. So here I sit, so bored that I was ready to glue my head to the desk. I heaved a sigh and glanced around. My gaze stopped on Squibs, who was curled up on one of my pillows and sleeping fitfully. My gaze traveled up to the pink ribbon that I had tied around one of his antenna. In my opinion he looked great. During this long stretch of time, I also discovered that if need be, I can charge my iPod with my super awesome electricity. So incase I was ever stuck on a desert island with just my iPod, I would be set for life. I also tried to sell my soul to the devil. It didn't work. Mr. Devil says that I'm a few puppy kicks away from making the cut.

Saix had come in earlier in the day to inform me when I would be departing for home. My mom called shortly after for who knows what. I then informed her that I would be coming home that night and that I had all my transportation and stuff already taken care of. She was a happy panda at the news.

Around 6 pm or so, Saix knocked before entering. What he saw…well…it would be burned into his memory forever. I had discovered tape and had proceeded to stick it all over my face. It held up my eyelids, my nose etcetera. He shook his head to get himself back on track.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready? Not only am I ready, I'm ready…Freddy." I said with a sly look. Well…as sly as I could look with tape all over my face. I quickly ripped the tape off my face and grabbed my pillowcase that the Organization had generously provided me to bring stuff home and stood up.

"Lead the way David Bowie!" I cheered. His gaze hardened but didn't say anything and turned away. So, with my sack o' goodies over my shoulder, I followed the David Bowie Reject to wherever the portal was.

We ended up in the Grand Hall. Saix quickly whipped up a portal before turning to me.

"We are allowing you to stay in the world without a chaperone for the time being." A chaperone you say?

"Do I need a permission slip?" I asked. Saix acted like he didn't even hear me.

"You will only be staying there for a few days so don't get comfortable. When the time is right, we will come for you." He explained. That's it…I'm gonna make a salt circle to prevent Nobodies from 'coming for me'. I suddenly felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down to see a rather dejected looking Squibs. I squatted down so I was almost eye-to-eye.

"Sorry little dude, this time it's a solo mission." I said as I patted the top of his head. I quickly fixed his little bow and sent him on his way.

"Why do you keep that thing? It serves no purpose." Saix asked.

"It's cute. Well I'm going to go now. Good-bye my hot sexy lover!" I said as I tried as hard as could not to snort out in laughter.

"What?" he asked with a look of pure horror. I opened my arms and began to walk towards him. He must have figured out what I wanted because he began to back up. I made a lunge for him but he dodged.

"Don't touch me!" he growled.

"You can't escape my cooties for long." I began to close in on him. His gaze hardened impossibly.

"Your fly's unzipped." I said nonchalantly. He looked down and I moved in.

"Gotcha!" I cried with a smile as I glomped him. He gave a very audible snarl. I quickly let go and made a mad dash for the portal.

"Try not to miss me too much!" I guffawed as I cannonballed into the portal.

* * *

Saix watched the portal disappear in disgust. Xemnas had constantly expressed that he could not lose his temper with her because they needed her for their cause. Saix was a man of patience but her antics were beginning to grate on his nerves. He took a few calming breaths before going to report to the Superior. 

The Superior was found in the lab, closely flanked by Vexen and Zexion gazing at a tank.

"She has departed." Saix informed as he came to a stop in front of the tank as well. Xemnas nodded.

"Very good." He said with a small smirk as he stepped closer to the tank that was slightly taller than he was. It was filled with an inky black, swirling mist and looked quite evil.

"It's finally happening." He said as he reached out and touched the glass. Inside, invisible because of the swirling mists o' doom, a small figure lay suspended, slowly growing.

* * *

JUMPIN JEHOSEPHAT! A GIANT TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

All was silent in the house. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, younger sibling was being quiet for once…it was the sound of tranquility. If you listened hard enough, you could hear my cat snoring. All was silent…until… 

"GOD DAMMIT SORA! MOVE YOUR ASS AND USE YOUR CRUMMY DODGE ROLL!" thundered through the house. Yup, I had finally gotten my hands on the game. All thanks to my grandma who couldn't remember when my birthday was and sent me stuff every six months or so just to be safe. I was currently seated on the floor in my brother's room where the PS2 was now located, and trying my hardest to defeat a member of Organization XIII. I heard someone run up the stairs and saw my brother come into my room.

"That is the 9th god damn time you've killed me Demyx!" I yelled.

"OOOOOO! You swore! I'm telling!" My brother taunted as he came to sit on the bed behind me.

"I'll give you all my Pixi Stix if you don't tell." I said as I selected the continue button.

"Deal. Pleasure doing business with you." He said.

"Alright Demyx, this time your going down." I growled as I ran to the place where he was.

"You're going to die you know." My brother commented. Shit I shouldn't have sworn. Bro had now gone into what I like to call 'Backseat Gamer' mode. This is where they watch you and tell you EVERYTHING that you are doing wrong and what you should be doing.

"I hate these water clones. They're annoying." I muttered as I mashed buttons.

"Hurry up! You only have 10 seconds left!"

"I can see that. Ok Demyx, you are gonna get served!" I said as I took out the last of the water clones.

"Look out for the water bursts! You're gonna die!"

"That can be fixed! I just have to grab an Et-WHAT! NO! I didn't want to do that!" I yelped. I had accidentally selected valor form instead of the Ether that I wanted.

"Use the cure thingy!" my brother screeched, getting really into it.

"THE VALOR FORM CAN'T USE MAGIC!"

"LOOK OUT FOR THE WATER BURSTS!"

"STOP THAT DEMYX!" I cried as I got blown into the air by a geyser. My brother started giggling in the background. Donald was out cold so he couldn't cure me and Goofy was also out.

"Ah hell…" I sighed as Sora's HP was totally wiped out. I hung my head in shame.

"You really suck at this game you know that?" my brother said with a grin. I'm sorry I could not appease you oh-mighty-god-sibling of video games.

"Shut up." I said as I selected the continue icon again. They say third time's a charm...does it work the same way for the 11th try?

* * *

In the next room over, a cat snoozed lightly on the bed. It's ear twitched as it heard a sound that it had never heard before. She cracked open one of her ginormous eyes to find the source. 

"Are you sure this is ok?" a voice asked as a foot morphed through the mirror. The cat opened both eyes and looked curiously, her large blue eyes bulging. Her tail twitched in agitation. A body stepped out of the mirror

"She invited us didn't she? And if the Superior asks, we can just say we were keeping an eye on her. Got it memorized?" another voice stated more than asked as it also stepped through and landed next to the first person. The cat regarded them with caution, squinting her eyes into narrow slits.

"Where do you think the little psycho is?" Axel asked. He asked as he looked around the room. Demyx caught sight of the cat.

"Whoa! What cool lookin cat!" He said as stepped forward to pet the half Siamese cat. Demyx stretched out a hand. ASIAN CAT DOES NOT APPROVE! It reached out quickly and smacked Demyx's hand with her declawed paw, and hissed before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Even her cat is psycho." Axel mumbled. That my friends, was the infamous cat named Cloud.

"Lets go." Axel said as he began to stride towards the door with Demyx in tow.

"RAAAAAAAAR!" Someone yelled out in anger. Axel suddenly stopped short, barely avoiding a black blur that went sailing across the hall and smashing into the wall.

"What the heck was that?" Demyx asked. Upon closer inspection, it was a harmless PS2 controller.

* * *

My brother had gotten bored of watching me and left because the score now stands at Demyx: 19 Me: 0. 

"Oh…bugger it!" I muttered darkly with a scowl. This was my twentieth attempt and well…you already know what's going to happen. My anger and frustration finally peaked.

"CURSE YOU VILLIANS!" I screeched as I ripped the controller from the console and hurled it out into the hallway. I heard a mighty smash and I sat there fuming for a minute.

"That felt better. Wait…I just chucked that at a wall! OH SNAP!" I cried as I quickly got up to go inspect. I had just darted into the hallway when I was suddenly yanked backwards by my t-shirt.

"Slow your roll there crazy." A voice drawled. I could almost hear the smirk coming from this person. I turned to look at him.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln what are you doing here?!" I yelped. Demyx suddenly appeared over Axel's shoulder.

"You invited us remember?" he grinned. I put my hand on my hips and thought.

"Dammit I did didn't I?" I said. Well there goes my vacation.

"You wont be leaving will you?"

"Nope." Axel said as he grabbed my cheek and pinched it. "You get to hang with us."

"Joy." I replied. "Alrighty then. Welcome to the Casa de Megan!" I said with a smile.

"Time for the tour! Please hold all questions until the end. Now on the left you see my room. This is where I sleep, stare into oblivion, and generally do things that make people question my sanity." I said as I gestured to the room they just came out of.

"And over here, you'll see my brother's room. I suggest you stay out of this room unless you would like to go blind from the garish colors." I said as I pointed back to the room that still had a dead Sora floating in it.

"Isn't there supposed to be a party around here or something?" Demyx asked as he peered down the stairs.

"Please hold all questions till the end sir."

"Shut up." Axel replied. I sighed.

"The party's not for another hour or so. I'm still on babysitting duty." My brother is too old to have a babysitter by my standards. He's 9 years old for crying out loud.

"Ok anyways, if your going to hang around, your can't wear those things." I pointed at their coats. "Did you bring other clothes?" They shook their heads in response.

"Well daddy it looks like your going to have to loan some cloths for the day." I groaned. Daddy would not be happy at all. I told them to wait there as I walked into my parents' room to raid padre's closet.

I came back, bundle of cloths in hand. When I saw them, the cloths fell from my arms. When did they do that?! Instead of donning their Organization coats, they were wearing normal clothes! And not only that…but…but they brought sexy back! Axel was wearing a tight black t-shirt with some random design on it and charcoal colored cargo pants. He also had a few rings and those finger things that Roxas likes to wear. Probably stole them from him. He also had one wristband and he had some how managed to stuff his hair into a ponytail. Demyx also looked hot enough to bake cookies off of. He had a white wife beater and tan cargo shorts. His was simple but my god…he looked dead sexy in it! Axel seemed to notice my gawking and suddenly stretched his arms up so I could see every one of his muscles flex.

'_Man that was a cheap shot! That was pure evil!'_ I thought. He sighed contentedly as he finished stretching.

"That was low." I muttered angrily as I bent down to gather the clothes.

"Just preparing for all the hot chicks I'm about to meet."

"Chicks? What chicks? The only 'chicks' that are going to be here are the ones who are already married and old women!" I laughed. Sorry to bust your bubble Axel.

"Well make yourselves comfortable I guess. I'll be right back." I said as I walked back into my parents' room to put my dad's stuff back.

I told you they would just randomly appear in my house! It'll be just my luck if all of them show up. I'm being invaded. Now what am I going to tell my parents? I had enough trouble last night when I just kinda showed up in my room. I had to climb out my window, which is on the second story, and then run around the house and come in through the front door. So basically, I had to ninja into my own house. Then I had to come up with another bold-faced lie as to how I was doing in school. Since I show absolutely no interest in anything relating to academics, they slowly but surely bought it. Anyways, moving on. I could hear Axel and Demyx rifling through the kitchen in search of yum-yums. Back to my game!

"Alright Demyx. I'm going to give you a wee break. Xaldin's waiting for me to kick his ass anyways." I said as I selected continue. What made me think that Xaldin was going to be easier than Demyx, I'll never know.

"What are they doing here?" my brother asked, suddenly apparating into his room.

"Who knows? Just don't tell the parental units who they are." I said as I hopped into the Gummy Ship.

"What will you give me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Twenty bucks!"

"Five."

"Fifteen."

"Ten and that's my final offer." I negotiated. He sighed but agreed. Who says you can't buy everything with money?

"Snakes?! Not on MY Gummy Ship!" I yelled. My bro shook his head and plopped himself in his beanbag to read some Calvin and Hobbes.

"What are you doin?" Demyx asked with a mouthful of something.

"Playin KH2! I'm about to take on Xaldin!"

"_Where's the fun in this?"_ Mr. Sideburns said. The battle started off with me getting a spear to the face. This is going to suck.

About 1 minute and 40 seconds later…

"That was pathetic!" Axel commented at my record speed of dieing.

"You wouldn't even last two seconds against the real one." Demyx added.

"I told her she sucks but she wont listen." My brother said as he joined in the conversation.

"Sometimes, I wish you would all swallow a knife!" I laughed as I selected continue.

"Even me?" Demyx asked as he faked a pout.

"Don't talk to me I'm in battle!" Oh burn! Take that Demyx.

"This…is for SPARTAAAAAAAAH!" I screeched.

"Do you have to yell all the time?" Axel asked. Before I could even answer the question, the garage door opened and I heard voices. Oh noes! The parentals! I haven't even thought of a good cover story yet!

"Busted!" my brother sneered. One day, I'm just going to stab him through the chest with a javelin.

"You be quiet." I pointed at my brother. "You guys, come with me. You'll have to meet them eventually. Remember Axel that your so-called real name is Alex. Let me do the talking. " I said as I paused the game and got up.

"Megan!" my mom called.

"Coming! ARGH!" I said as I galloped down the stairs, only to trip and fall the rest of the way. I groaned as picked myself off the floor.

"Are you dead?" my mom asked. I didn't answer and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." I said as I watched her get deviled eggs out of the fridge.

"Hi dear. How was bab…wait…what did you do?" she asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"I heard you talking to someone. It sounded like a boy." She said suspiciously.

"Axel and Demyx are here!" my brother said popping up and giving me another sneer. Brothers! You can't trust 'em! My mom looked at him before looking at me. She then noticed the two extra bodies occupying the living room.

"Who are they?" she asked as she fixed me with an intense gaze.

"They're the friends I told you about. Remember? Alex and Demyx?" I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Oh yes…I think I remember you saying something about them. What are they doing here?"

"Also told you that friends might be coming with me." I said. My mom nodded before she strolled into the living room.

"Hello Alex and Demyx. I am Megan's mother Lillian."

"Yo. Alex's m'name but you can call me Axel. Got it memorized?" he asked as he poked his temple. I gave Axel a you-are-such-an-idiot look. My mom turned to look at me. I stopped in the middle of shoving a bunch of grapes in my mouth and shrugged. She turned to Demyx.

"And it's Demyx am I right?" she asked.

"Yes Mam." He replied politely.

"You are from France?" she asked. Demyx looked to me for help. I was nodding vigorously.

"Yes."

"Really? You don't have much of an accent. Well anyways…Boujour and welcome to Minnesota." She said with a smile. Demyx sat there for a moment before he looked my mom right in the eye.

"What's a Minnesota?" Cue the slapping of the forehead. My mom made a strange face before blinking rapidly a few times. She came back into the kitchen as I shoved more grapes into my mouth. She gave me a look as she passed. A look that said keep-you-friends-in-line-or-else. I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Real smooth Demyx." Axel started.

"What?"

"What's a Minnesota?" I asked.

"Its where we are…isn't it?" Axel asked. I blinked slowly. I'm not even going to dignify it with a response. Suddenly the garage door opened and I heard the heavy footsteps of my dad. I stood up quickly to greet him. He was the one I was worried about. I quickly introduced him to Axel and Demyx. His expression seemed to grow darker by the moment. We've lost him to the '_protect his one and only daughter'_ mode!

"You three take a seat." He said as he motioned to the couch with a tone so sweet it could rot your teeth. We all sat at the same time, me in the middle, as my dad began to pace.

"If you are going to date my daughter, there are some rules." He began. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. He finally got to say his speech! It has been churning and maturing (heee that rhymed) inside his brain since the day I was born.

"But sir we're not-!" Demyx began but was soon interrupted by my dad.

"Don't interrupt me bucko. Now, I will begin with a list of places that are not appropriate to be with my daughter. First, you will not take her to any places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wood stool. Second, nowhere where there are no parents, cops, or nuns. Next, places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness in general. Places where it's warm enough for her to where shorts or tank tops. And finally movies with romantic or sexual themes." He listed. By now I had blood in my mouth because I could not laugh. Axel looked disinterested while Demyx was paying rapt attention.

"Be sure to memorize these because they are concrete. Next, you do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her as long as you do not peer at anything below her neck." He said. I looked down at my chest and I could feel Axel prod the side of my head just for kicks.

"Hands off!" My dad snapped as he honed in on Axel.

"I didn't touch her." He said with a smirk. Axel had just sealed his doom. My dad walked to just in front of Axel and crouched down so he was eye level with him. There was a brief staring contest before my dad spoke softly.

"Do not lie to me. I am the all knowing, merciless god of your universe when it comes to my daughter. If I ask you where you're going and with whom, you have only one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have two shotguns, 5 shovels, a chainsaw, and 10 acres. We are also in the middle of what used to be a corn field so there is no one to hear you scream." He said with a pleasant smile. Whoa…that went a little far.

"That being said…I hope you have fun today. Just know that I will be watching each and everyone of you." He said. With that, he turned away and walked outside to finish getting the grill ready for el fiesta.

* * *

The party started and I had already gotten glomped by a man twice as old as me and twice my size. His name is Wallie and ever since I had known him, he loved to pick on me, pick me up, make me laugh till I cried…whatever. His wife likes to poke fun at me too. Upon noticing that I had two guys almost flanking my every move, he grew a Cheshire cat grin. 

"Aw she grew into a lady!" he said as he pulled me into a rough headlock and gave me a noogie. I tried to kick him in the shin but I hit air.

"And not only did she bring home one, she brought home two! This requires a celebration." He said as he quickly let go of me and ran to a cooler. He brought back four beers and handed one to each of us and kept one to himself. Demyx looked at his cautiously while Axel looked mildly excited.

"I'm not old enough." I said as tried to hand it back. Wallie waved his hand dismissively.

"Pfft! It's the forth of July! You need to unwind! I'm an adult. I'm giving you consent!" Wallie replied. Axel nodded.

"Yeah. Come on! Stop being such a wuss!" Axel joked as he cracked the tab on the can. I looked at the can uncertainly. Suddenly an arm was slung around my shoulders.

"Come on kid! Take a swig!" a new voice from my right said. I whipped my head to look and looked up into the mischievous eye of Xigbar! Great Googa Mooga! When did he get here?

"Ooohh another one! You're really on a role there!" Wallie cheered as he gave me a light punch in the chest and then gave a hearty laugh. I reached up and rubbed the area where I'm sure I would bruise. You can't do that! I'm a girl! I'm delicate!

"When did you get here?!" I asked Xigbar, who already had a can of beer. When he falls down drunk, I'm just going to leave him in the yard for the caterpillars to snack on.

"Couple minutes ago. I heard this was the hoppin place to be." He said.

"People don't say hoppin anymore." I said as I gave him a once over. I was relieved to see that he too had normal cloths on. A simple t-shirt and shorts.

"Come ooooon…you know you want to!" Wallie prodded. I looked at my can and raised a brow. Le gasp! I'm caving into peer pressure! Ever so slowly, I reached up and popped the top.

"One sip and that's all!" I said as I raised the can to my lips. My eyes bugged as the bitter drink filled my mouth. I bent forward and spit it out quickly.

"Aw come on!" Wallie whined as a little of the spray got on his feet.

"Blegh! Nasty!" I wailed. I learned my lesson. Just say no gang…just say no!

"Stop being a woman and take it like a man! Like this!" Wallie said as he took a giant swig.

"Why is everybody picking on me?" I whined.

"Cuz you're such an easy target!" Wallie replied as he took the beer out of my hand. I myself had a different idea for why they were picking on me.

"It's cause I'm white isn't it?" I asked as I slumped.

"You my dear are about as white as they come!" a familiar voice said from behind me. My eyes widened into larges disks. I knew that voice anywhere. I whipped around and my suspicions were confirmed!

"AMA-CHAN!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I ran at her and attacked her with a violent hug.

"ME-SAN!" she yelled back as we crushed each other's lungs. We suddenly let loose an all mighty squee and jumped up and down in pure joy. The guys quickly covered their ears before their ears started to bleed.

"Ho my god! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked excitedly as I released her.

"Well I called yesterday and your mom told me that you were coming home. She said I was welcome to come so I jettisoned my way over here!" she said as she smiled soo wide, your lips would split just looking at her. Now let me give you the low down. This is my bestest best friend in the entire cosmos Amane Hibiki. Or Hibike Amane if you're speaking her native Japanese tongue. I forgot how we met initially but we realized that we were so much alike that we could almost be sisters. Except that she is a sister from another mister. Which would make my mom a no good dirty rotten whore. But anyways, Amane had signed up for the Exchange program through my school and I was originally destined to be her host family. But that fell through as her family just decided to move here because of her dad's job. So she was an Ex-exchange student!

"Oh wow this is so cool! I love it!" I said as I randomly picked up a piece of her black hair that had chunks of purple in it. Amane was a color chamellion! I could see her one day with blue streaks and the next day, she could have pink and teal! And it so wasn't fair because she could pull it off! Her and her damn I'm-a-kick-ass-artist-style!

"And how have you been? Miss Don't Return My Emails?! I'm going to push you aggressively!" she did so. "There!"

"I've been good. I have soo much to tell you. First I want you to-!" I started excitedly only to be interrupted by something cold on my hand. I looked down and saw what could only be described as quite possibly the cutest thing known to man…though I have no idea what the heck it is!

"What the? What is that?" I asked as the adorable thing continued to sniff my hand.

"Oh I didn't tell you about him? It's Geru! My Wallaru!" she said happily as she gave a light tug on the red leash that connected to the red collar that circled the Wallaru's neck. I reached out to pet it. Great scott it was soft! _**(A/N: If you don't know what a Wallaru looks like, Google them! They are adorable!)**_

"So what exactly is a Wallaru?"

"It's a Wallaby Kangaroo cross." She explained as she leaned down and cuddled with it.

"So basically it's a baby kangaroo."

"Pretty much."

"Where'd you get him I want one!" I chirped.

"It's a secret and I've been saving up for forever to get one. So lets all do a mini-wave in celebration to me!" I laughed and then stood up.

"Now I have someone for you to meet." I said as I got up and strode over to the three every confused, very ignored Organization members.

"I think you know these people! Amane, this is Demyx, Axel, and Xigbar!" I said. Amane looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Wha…those are the most amazing cosplayers ever!" she said in awe. She chooses NOW of all times not to believe me?! Luckily, Xigbar came to the rescue.

"Cosplayers? Psh! As if!" he stretched his arms above his head and rested them behind his head. "I'm as real as they come!" he added with a wink. Amane stood there dumb struck before she started giggling like a ninny.

"That was pretty convincing!" she said. I sighed dramatically.

"Demyx! Do something with water!" I suddenly said as I nudged him in the side. He gave Amane a smile as he suddenly formed a small orb in his hand and lightly tossed it to her. She didn't even try to catch it as it hit her stomach and exploded. It rained onto Geru who squeaked and hopped behind her. Before any of us could blink, Amane had launched and attached herself to Axel in a savage glomp. Geru squawked at the sudden abuse on his neck.

"Oh my god you're really real!" she squealed. I almost collapsed in a fit of laughter as Axel struggled to remain standing and to not fall into the rose bushes directly behind him. Amane then launched herself at Demyx next.

"I think one of my lungs just collapsed!" Axel wheezed. When she finished her glomping, she made her way back to Axel, who stepped back to put some distance between her and him. She suddenly reached into her bag and quickly whipped out a Sharpie. Axel struck a karate pose as if he was going to deflect whatever she had.

"Sign my forehead!" she said.

"What?"

"Sign my forehead!"

"No way."

"Its either that or you sign my boob!" she said. I sputtered and began to laugh like a hyena. Axel blushed slightly and snatched the marker out of her hand.

"Keep your shirt on." He said as he moved her bangs out of the way and began to write. Soon enough '_**Got it memorized? -Axel**_' was scrawled across her forehead. She also had Demyx and Xigbar sign the back of her shirt. She's never going to wash her forehead or that shirt ever again.

"As a KH fan, my world is now complete." She said as she put her hands on her hips. She suddenly turned deadly serious as she looked at me.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on here because I know that was no study abroad trip like your mom said. Come on it's you we're talking about. You'd rather stick a fork in your ear than do anything that required more school." She said.

"You got me! I have lied." I said dramatically. Suddenly, she handed Geru's leash off to Demyx, who took it with reluctance.

"Hold that." She said simply as she walked over to the porch swing, sat down, and patted the space next to her. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Alright spill. Explain why I'm seeing cute figments of my imagination." She said. I took a deep breath and began to tell her everything.

10 minutes later…

Amane was silent for a minute before she sighed and looked at me.

"Wow. You're not kidding are you?" I shook my head.

"I swear to god you can't make this shit up. Well…maybe you can if your writing fan fiction but I swear I'm not!" I said.

"This is sooo cool! Why can't stuff like this ever happen to me?" she asked wistfully. I shrugged and watched as Demyx gave Geru a grape to munch on.

"So…is anything exciting going to happen at this party?" she asked as she grew an extremely devilish smile. She's a deviant! She watched as Xigbar approached Geru and appeared to say something to it. Geru's ear twitched.

"I don't know…we could always invent something fun! Especially if the other Organization peeps decide to drop by." I said growing an evil smirk of my own.

"If Mansex comes, I'm going to stick a sparkler down his pants!" she said as we both watched Geru's ears twitch faster and faster. Whatever Xigbar was telling Geru, Geru apparently didn't like or appreciate it. Quicker than anyone could say 'Sufferin Snorkelblasts' Geru jumped up, pulled his feet in front of him and aimed a powerful kick right at Xigbar's crotch! Did I mention that Geru's aim was spot on? Xigbar reeled back and collapsed to the ground in pain. The guys around him were almost beside themselves in laughter. Others cringed. Amane and I, on the other hand, had fallen off the deck chairs and were crying from laughing so hard. Axel and Demyx quickly helped Xigbar to his feet.

"Get...me…ice!" Xigbar moaned weakly.

"Oh my god! My sides are splitting!" Amane gasped. I couldn't even talk I was laughing so hard. After a few minutes, and Xigbar glaring angrily at us, we had finally calmed down.

"This is going to be an awesome 4th of July!" I said as I high-fived Amane.

* * *

_I cant say that i like this chapter much but anyways. Thank you for not giving up on me!!!! I love you guys!!!!!! I have finally gotten around to playing guitar hero. i have realized that have absolutly no talent in that game! I gotz to visit my authoress bud Hisa Me Kurai! Good times!!! Give me back my sweat shirt gosh dang it lol!!!_

_**Preview: The party really begins now that Megan has a homie to cause mass mayhem with! The Organization is at their mercy! And what was that weird thing in the tube?**_


	22. Party Like A Rock Star!

_**I DID IT!** I finally kicked the crap out of my writers block! Boy does it feel good to finally submit somethin. That bein said, read on lovelies!_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Party Like A Rock Star**

"Alright…Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?" Amane asked as she took a sip of Sprite. I answered back with a sip of my own.

"Hmm…that's-that's tough. They're both bodacious babes." I said as I pondered. 

"Come on. Spill it."

"Well personally I'd welcome both of them with open legs any day." I commented. Demyx, who was nearby at the time, looked at me as though I had lobsters coming out of my ears. He was ignored as we continued our discussion.

"Choose."

"Orlando. He's basically sex on legs. Sexy man, sexy pirate! And his elvin self aint that bad either." I said. Amane nodded in agreement but ultimately picked Johnny Depp instead. 

"He can rest his head on my heaving breasts." Amane said. I nodded in agreement before smiling.

"They can run now...but sooner or later…we're gonna hump 'em." I added.

"Jeez could you guys be anymore disgusting?" Axel asked. That was a dumb question. We're teenage girls here! Our hormones are out of control! 

Now if the Organization has learned anything, it would be that my family and all its contents are rather strange. It was just beginning to dawn upon them that having another person who was basically just like me was twice as bad. Because my friends and I are the type of people who will spend an entire day trying to figure out how to drown a fish. I also was correct in assuming that more members stopped by. Xaldin amazingly appeared on the scene. Amane gawked at him as he breezed by her. 

"Your sideburns are so big that they probably have their own orbit!" she said as she pointed at them. Xaldin sniffed superiorly at her and walked away to join Xigbar. His sideburns seemed to sense that there were vast amounts of alcohol nearby.

"They're almost as scary as waking up next to the BK King!" I jabbed. If you know something that is scarier than waking up to a weird looking man who is trying to force feed you something deep fried in your bed, please name it. My mom gave me a glare as Marluxia appeared. She was onto me! Eventually, she and my dad would figure it out but for now, I'll just leave them out in the dark. Luxord arrived not to long after the food had been served. Amane made a quick joke about not having any crumpets before turning her eyes to some pretty awesome looking cookies. 

"So Luxord, where did you happen to wrangle up those cloths? Magic perhaps?" I asked. He reached for a pickle before answering. Pickles are cucumbers soaked in evil I hope you know. And I like 'em!

"You could say that I guess. Our coats have the ability to transform into any clothing that we might need. What is this?" he answered off handedly as he pointed to something in a giant Tupperware bowl. It had pieces of Jello and…other stuffs in it.

"You know…I'm not really sure and I'm not willing to find out."

* * *

"Where has my Organization gotten too?" Xemnas asked his right hand man Saix. Vexen and Zexion were also in the room, showing Superior the data they had collected so far. Vexen shrugged for his reply. 

"It has come to my attention that they have left this world." Saix answered. A touch of annoyance made itself known in Xemnas' eyes.

"Oh they have have they? And with out my consent." He tsked. "Whatever shall I do with them?" he mused sadistically. Corporal punishment for all! Saix shifted a bit.

"Shall I go retrieve them? I'm sure they followed her to her world." Saix offered. Christ what a suck up. Xemnas thought for moment before sprouting an evil smirk. His eyes traveled to Vexen and Zexion, who were pouring over a spreadsheet. 

"Vexen…Zexion…it will be you're job to go get them." He said. Both Vexen and Zexion looked up from their paper.

"Superior?" Vexen asked, not sure if he heard him correctly.

"Think of it this way. It could be way to collect data on her and how she works. Possibly find a few weaknesses. Espionage." He explained. Vexen made to argue but Zexion cut him off.

"We will leave right away." He said. Vexen sighed but nodded as well before following Zexion out the door. They were off to party with the natives.

* * *

"Give it to me!"

"No! I saw it first!"

"My fork was on it first!"

"Liar liar pants on fire! You cut in line!" I growled as I tried to stare Amane down. Apparently, we had our eyes set on the same burger and well…mortal combat broke out. Food…it's a serious business. 

"Guys there's more on the way." My dad's friend said as he flipped another patty on the grill. 

"I don't want that one I want this one." We both said at the same time. We growled some more and continued to struggle.

* * *

Vexen stepped out first followed closely by Zexion. They took a moment to glance at her room, taking in all the random things she had. A large cut out of a blond man from the Lord of the Rings here, a Jack Sparrow blanket on her bed, and a headband with a metal plate that had a strange swirl engraved on it (guilty as charged…I'm a Narutard!) hanging on a peg over there. 

"We must be cautious on how we approach this. It would be wise to stay away from violence." Zexion mused aloud as Vexen walked over to the large window and peered through the slats in the blinds. The first thing he saw was a fat kid falling over from being mowed over by a dog. 

"I think it's best if we change cloths first. We don't want to stand out." Vexen said as a strange mist began to cover his body. Zexion nodded and the same mist covered him. In a few seconds, the mist disappeared. Vexen's outfit was nothing special, a t-shirt and jeans. Zexion however…he must not have known how hot he really was and that it wasn't fair to tempt the females. He had a white band t-shirt (how he even knew a band's name was amazing) and black slightly skinnier jeans that had a random chain hanging off one of the pockets. He was hotter than Arizona asphalt! Suddenly, Vexen let loose a monstrous sneeze. He sniffed as Zexion looked at him in mild curiosity. Vexen waved it off.

"Come we must find them quickly. This being her homeland, who knows what kind of insanity is around." He said as he glided out the door. He sneezed again shortly after.

* * *

Amane munched smugly on her burger, victory written all over her face as I grumbled something under my breath before popping a chip in my mouth. Why did that stupid kid have to distract me? I hate the kid and yet she loves me and follows me everywhere! Kinda like that stupid fairy that follows Link around. Her name is Sarah. Everyone has had a "Sarah" and everyone has questioned what they have done to deserve it! And not only did I have a "Sarah", I had a "Mike", a "Tyler" and a "Kaylee". These were the ultimate children of the corn and they were all supposed to show up today. So far it was only Sarah who had arrived and since she was the oldest of them, she had the best tactics to bring me down. She ran at my knees from behind and down I went, losing my burger to the no good Amane. So after running around my house a good 5 times, no thanks whatsoever to Axel, Luxord, and Xigbar who had tried to trip me up whenever they got the chance, I had finally evaded Sarah and had rejoined Amane on the deck. I was just about to go get some Nacho Cheesier Doritos when Amane grabbed roughly grabbed the back of my shirt and spun me around.

"Whats the big-oh!" I stopped as I watched Vexen slip out the screen door with Zexion on his heels. 

"Aieee! Its Sexy Zexy!" Amane and I both cheered. Amane got right up in his face, well actually it would be down in his face since we are both taller than he is, and gave him a massive glomp. Vexen rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"We assume the rest of the Organization is here. Where are they?" he asked primly. 

"In the general vicinity." I stated with a shrug as I glanced around. Demyx had made himself right at home in the pool, Axel was pretty much as far away from the pool as one could get as he tried to defend himself from Wylie whom had taken quite a liking to the flame thrower, while Marluxia talked with my mom of all people about the types of flowers she had in her garden as most were species he has never seen before. Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin were being boring and simply drinking. 

"EEEEE! Zexy you're so cute!" Amane squealed. Zexion raised a brow.

"Cute? I am not cute." 

"Yes you are! I can tell because I wanna mess up your hair!" Amane said as she reached a hand out and actually mussed his hair.

"Whooooose cute!" she cooed as she continued to muss his hair. It took all I had not to bust a gut while Vexen chuckled as well. Zexion wore a look that seemed to be a cross of shock and indignation. I couldn't quite tell which.

"Whooooose a cute Zexy? Whoooooose a cute Zexy!" she smiled. Finally, Zexion swatted her hand away and reached up to smooth his hair back into place. 

"Sooo Xemnas has sent more minions. Are you guys going to stay too?" I asked.

"Fortunately no." Zexion replied who shot a glare Amane's way, "We're here only to collect the remaining members."

"Well have fun with that. Demyx will probably throw a hissy fit if he has to leave the pool and I'm pretty sure that Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord are looking to get smashed. And plus, what makes you think I'd let you leave? It's just fun to watch you squirm!" I grinned, my sadism seeping out. 

"Don't be naive. I could defeat you with just my index finger." Vexen challenged.

"Prove it!" I retorted. He raised a brow and quicker than I could see, raised a hand and flicked me in the forehead. I stumbled back, more surprised than anything.

"Hey that wasn't-!"

"There she is! I found her! MEEEGAAAN!" a child's voice yelled. I froze in absolute terror and slowly turned to look. Ah crap! Standing not even 20 feet from me were Sarah, Mike, Tyler, and Kaylee. I quickly looked around, trying to find means of escape. I saw the exit but Amane quickly move in front of it (traitor!) and 2 drunk guys blocked the other. Nowhere to run! I heard the fast paced gallop of them approaching.

"Megan we missed you!" Kaylee screeched as she took a flying leap at me in slow motion. 

"Come play with us!" Mike laughed as he went straight for my knees. I quickly hid behind Vexen but he was smart and moved. Does anyone have a can of mace? I did the only logical thing I could think of…I shoved Zexion right into the line of fire. By now all four had gained such momentum that none of them could stop. Kaylee had latched onto Zexion's neck, Mike his knees, Tyler his left arm, and Sarah his waist. Zexion had been slammed into with such force, that he stumbled backwards, hit the deck rail, flipped **OVER** it, and landed on his back in a flowerbed with the 4 extra bodies. It was the most ungraceful thing I have ever seen him do…and it was awesome! At this point, I was crying I was laughing so hard. Ama-chan had snorted the Sunkist she had been drinking out her nose and Vexen had the biggest smile on I'd ever seen him have.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Mommy! Mommy my puppy died!" A little girl cried as she looked at the small screen. Her mom gave her a reassuring pat as she mourned the loss of her Gigapet puppy Murry.

* * *

Zexion was now in the same boat as me as my little army of doom decided to latch themselves onto him as well. Kaylee in particular. So as we sprinted…well I sprinted because Zexion had much more tactful ways of illuding them…around the yard in desperate attempts to escape, Vexen attempted to round up the Organization. Needless to say that it didn't go well, especially with Demyx. There was a loud Dance Water Dance and a tidal wave engulfed Vexen, much to the enjoyment of the children. 

"I'm going back to the castle to inform Superior that it has gotten out of hand. I'll return shortly." A rather drenched Vexen said as he said to Zexion as he trudged up to my room to make a portal. He let out a sneeze of epic proportions that almost made him fall back down the stairs. He sniffed and turned back to me.

"Do you by any chance have a cat?" he asked.

"Yea. And not only do we have one we have four! At my house you basically breathe cat hair all the time. It's a wonder I'm not hacking up my own hairballs. Why do you ask?" He sneezed again. Amane grinned evilly.

"Are you allergic to cats Vexen?" He nodded slightly. 

"Really?" Zexion asked. Vexen nodded again before turning and trudging back up the stairs. There were a few moments of tense silence as Amane, Zexion and I waited in silence for no apparent reason. A question had suddenly popped into my head and I zoned out trying to find the solution. Amane suddenly snapped her fingers in front of my nose.

"Anyone home?"

"What?"

"You were off in La La Land again. What where you thinking about?" she asked as we heard Vexen curse loudly. I hesitated a minute.

"Do Nobodies have belly buttons?" I asked. They both simply stared at me, allowing me to explain myself.

"I mean think about it! Why would they have them? Since they're not Somebodies, they're born in Darkness. And unless I'm mistaken, Darkness does not have a uterus. So there would be no need for an umbilical cord since they don't come prancing out of a uterus! Hence forth, a belly button is not needed! Unless they retain the same bodies as they're Somebodies which would mean that they really did come out of a uterus and…."my mind suddenly grinded to a halt, "…and I'm confusing myself…"

"Wow that was special…but very intriguing! Zexion! Show us your ickle tummy!" she demanded.

"Zexion could you please come here?" Vexen shouted from the top of the stairs. Zexion sighed before starting up.

"I find no reason to show you my torso." He said.

"Then can you please just answer my question? The fate of the world may hang in the balance! A zombie apocalypse may arise! Armageddon!" I said as I quickly hopped up the stairs after him with Amane hot on my heels. 

We appeared in my room and saw a rather disgruntled Vexen.

"What seems to be the problem?" Zexion asked.

"I cannot seem to summon a portal. Either the physics of this world won't allow it or Superior has locked the portal system here." He explained with a hint of annoyance. 

"Does it vex you Vexen?" Amane asked.

"No. The logic behind it is rather simple." He explained. I have come to realize that when you have supposed fictional characters standing in you room, logic is damned.

"For some men, it vexes them." Amane snickered. 

"I admit I am vexed." I said. Zexion chose now to walk up to the mirror and test if he could make a portal. A small amount of wavering of the surface appeared but otherwise nothing. He continued to try.

"Vexen do Nobodies have belly buttons?" I asked.

"Why would you ask such an idiotic question? All human anatomy is the same." He answered.

"No it isn't! You don't have hearts remember?" Amane pointed out. 

"Can't anyone just give me an answer? Do I have to go down and smex up Demyx just to see?" I whined. Zexion cleared his throat to gain our attention. 

"It appears as though the Superior has locked the entry and escape of this world." He said simply as he continued to gaze at the mirror. Amane suddenly scoffed.

"Just hit it a few times. It always works for me." She said as she stepped up to it and hit the side of it a few times. She paused for a minute before she gave it another all mighty smash. Unfortunately, the ancient nail that held it up snapped, the mirror fell, and shattered into a million pieces. We all just kind of stared at it for a minute.

"Oops." Amane finally said.

"Nice one. You win this gold star!" I replied sarcastically as I held up a fake star. More cleaning is not what I wanted. 

"You bumbling fools! Do you have any idea of what you have just done!" Vexen suddenly roared, causing all of us, even Zexion to jump slightly. You can always count on bipolar Vexen to liven up the day.

"You have destroyed the portal allowing us transport to and from your world. It will take Superior at least another day to find another one here! And on top of that, this is the last place on earth I would ever want to be!" he spazzed. 

"And how do you feel about that?" Amane asked as she pretended to write in a notebook with a smirk, channeling her inner therapist. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Vexen was suddenly deadly serious and quick as a wink, his hand was wrapped around my throat applying a steady pressure. 

"I know you had outside help when you recovered your heart princess." He spat. All I came up with was a weird gurgling noise as I clawed at his hand while he squeezed harder. This isn't fun anymore! 

"You couldn't leave well enough alone. I say that I take back your heart now and then all our problems would be gone." He regained his maniacal grin as his other hand made its way towards my chest. 

'_My __'you gunna get raepeded/molesteded/gropeded' __senses are tingling!'_ my inner voice chimed. Wow, haven't heard from her in awhile. Quickly casting that aside, my vision now started to get hazy.

"Vexen, we need her alive. It would bode ill for us if you killed her in her own home with so many witnesses." Zexion expressed calmly. 

"Superior is not here and you are of lower rank than I number 6." Another hand suddenly latched onto Vexen's other hand, which had been hovering millimeters above my heart.

"Touch her again and you will be in a world of pain." Amane said stoically as she fixed Vexen with a death glare that could easily compare to an angry Kyouya. 

"Stay out of this girl. This does not concern you." He growled back. Can't breathe! Someone help!

"Anything that concerns my friends concerns me." She said as she wrenched Vexen's wrist back almost to the point of breaking. Vexen cringed and let go of my throat. I hunched over and coughed for a minute. Amane laid a gentle hand on my back as she continued to glare at Vexen.

"Wow Ama-chan, I'm suddenly very glad that you are a red belt in kar-a-te." I rasped, a slow smirk growing. Amane didn't laugh but her expression lightened up a fraction.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live. TIS BUT A SCRATCH!" I suddenly yelled before breaking into a fit of laughter. I was well aware that my neck probably would bruise but honestly, who wants to think about that when two social outcasts are suddenly forced into an inescapable social situation? There are bound to be humorous moments afoot and I want to be witness to them all. Amane laughed and then threw her arms around my neck and began to nuzzle my head.

"Don't hurt my Me-chan okies Vexy-san? Cause den I wud havta hurt joo!" Amane told Vexen in a baby voice that somehow still held a threatening undertone. Vexen's eye twitched.

"You know what this means don't you?" I asked suddenly turning to Amane.

"Sleepover?"

"Sleepover!" I cheered. I quickly darted behind Vexen and Zexion and wedged my way in between them, draping my arms around the both of them in a chummy-chummy fashion. Rather difficult considering the height difference between the two.

"Come on guys! We're gonna go swing on the swings, and slide on the slide!" I said with a slur as I beamed. Amane suddenly appeared on the other side of Zexion and swung her arm around him.

"Ho mai gawd! BFFs fo eva!" Amane laughed. "Come on everybody! Lets go!" she said as she tried to ram us all through the door. 

"Has it affected you in anyway that I just tried to kill you a couple seconds ago?" Vexen asked as he was shoved forward.

"Not really. You're in my world now, trapped, and at my mercy. So I'm going to make the most of it." I said as we all made out way down the stairs, still connected because Amane and I weren't letting go if we could help it.

* * *

"What has that abomination done now?" Xemnas groaned as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Saix kept silent as he figured the Superior was talking more to himself then him. 

It was clear when the pathway to her world suddenly vanished anyways so why point out the obvious?

"I suppose I will have to go get them myself." Xemnas sighed as he hefted himself out of the chair. It would only take him at the most, a day to find another pathway. If luck was on his side, it would only take a few minutes.

"What of the experiment, is it wise to leave it unsupervised?" Saix asked.

"It will be fine. It's not like it can do anything yet." Xemnas said as he walked out of the study. Saix followed.

"And the keybearer?"

"Station a few hundred dusks in various worlds to keep him busy." He stated simply as he entered the Great Hall. It was time to get to work. Saix watched, hoping that this would not take too long.

* * *

Because I am such a gracious hostess, I provided Vexen with some Claritin to help with his kitteh allergies. The only reason I had the junk was to help with the Hay Fever as I've said before. Tragic thing allergies. After taking the recommended dosage, he promptly avoided me like a sponge full of herpes. 

There was a small lull in action during this time. The only thing that happened was, just I predicted, that I was chucked in the pool. Compliments to Axel, Xigbar, and Amane tag teaming me. Much to my horror, I came up under the kid on the Spongebob raft. Actually it was a fat guy, which made it even more terrifying as I thought I was going to die. Don't float above me when I'm dying in the abyss! I came up sputtering just in time to see Axel and Xigbar turn on Amane and shove her in the pool. What goes around comes around Ama-chan! 

"Confound it all!" I complained as I tread water next to Amane. 

"Hey what the hell are you doing! Don't-ARGH!" Axel suddenly yelped as he was also chucked into the pool. Kudo's to Xaldin who was able to pick up the twig all by himself and chuck him. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention to where he was throwing him because he ended up throwing him right on us!

"Glorp!" I yelled as I was crushed under him and close to drowning again. When I came up, I was quite intent on screaming bloody murder at Xaldin. Too bad Axel clutching to Amane like he was going to die was much more amusing. They struggled for a minute until Amane finally snapped.

"Get off me fatty!" she snarled as she shoved him off her. He made his way to the side of the pool and got out of the pool like it was a vat of toxic waste. 

"Dammit! My cloths are all wet Xaldin!" he yelled. Xaldin gave a self-appreciating sneer before walking away. Amane and I both turned to look at Axel.

"What? I don't like the water much! Got it memorized!" he snarled as he stomped off. I have come to the conclusion that this is like Shark Week on the Discovery Channel. Everyone's out to get everyone else! You all better watch your friggen selves!

* * *

"It's ready. That went well." Superior said as he gazed at his accomplishment. 

"I've stationed Dusks outside the lab just in case." Saix said.

"Very good. Prepare yourself, I'm sure this will not be pleasant." Superior groaned as he stepped through. 

'_You can never prepare yourself for the insanity that she projects._' Saix thought to himself. He composed himself before he too stepped through the newly formed portal.

* * *

Amane and I had quickly run up to my room to find a change of cloths. I pulled out a black tank top that had a picture of Dracula on it with "Dracula sucks!" scrawled above it and some dark jeans. Amane…well what she pulled out could make any normal person look colorblind but she could pull it off! I shake my fist in general direction. As I cleaned up the mess that once was my mirror, Amane was in the bathroom putting on some mascara. She scoffed in irritation for a moment.

"Clean off your mirror you slob!" she said briefly before she resumed her task. 

"I share a bathroom with my brother so it's not my fault." 

"It smells like Axe in here. It's burning my nose hairs!"

"Blame the brother!" Yes my brother wears Axe and he's only nine. I blame the media entirely. Though I guess it does help because he tends to smell like feet. Amane was now so close to the mirror, her nose was almost touching it. Imagine her surprise when the mirror started to warp and a foot came through. She blinked, causing a huge black mark to smear onto her face before she reeled backwards and hit the wall.

"Me-chan! I'm in a predicament!" she yelled from the bathroom. I mushroom sighed but got up to go see her problem. I was greeted with the final remaining members. The one, the only…SEXMAN! And his pitiful lackey Saix!

"Oh frick." I sighed. Amane quickly darted out and hid behind me.

"Of all the places to come out, you choose the bathroom! I could have been nekkid!" Amane yelled.

"Fix your face woman." Saix told Amane. I turned to look at her and couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her. Amane gave me a quick shove before turning and storming down the stairs.

"MEANIEFACE!" she yelled as she stepped into the downstairs bathroom to clean herself up. 

"And what brings you to my humble abode on this fine sunny day?" I asked with a pleasant smile.

"I assume that you have noticed that my Organization have shown up." He stated rather than questioned as he looked around boredly. 

"Brilliant Watson." I replied sarcastically. "First things first. Change your cloths." I demanded harshly.

"Watch your tongue." Saix growled.

"I can't its inside my mouth."

"Well you better hope it stays there."

"Look do you want to blend in or not? Your on my turf now so just do it!" I demanded again. 

"You tell 'em Me-chan!" Amane suddenly yelled from the bathroom. I nodded. Then, quicker than you could say Bob's your uncle and Fanny's your aunt, they had changed their cloths. And I did not like the outcome. I gasped dramatically. 

"No! You guys are preps!" Xemnas had a tight black polo with the collar popped (dies) and probably some trendy jeans. All I knew was I wasn't getting close enough to look. He also chose to leave all the buttons in the chest area unbuttoned so a fair amount of his man boobs were exposed. Saix had something similar but his was just a tight, cream colored tshirt with the word Hollister scrawled across and some random beach scene. No no nooo! Hollister? Blegh! 

"Can you please cover up your chest? Your all exposed 'n stuff." I mentioned as I pointed at Xemnas. 

"Enough with the smart remarks. Where is the Organization?" Xemnas demanded. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Follow me." I said as I motioned for them to follow me. They tromped down the stairs and I led them out to the deck. 

"Behold! The casa de me!" I said gesturing widely. "Are you beholding it?" 

"And they say war is hell." Saix muttered to himself as he gazed on the scene that unfolded. Zexion was being forced to push Kaylee and Sarah on the swings under pain of make-overs, Demyx had a football and was playing Dead or Alive (or 500 depending on location. Google it if you don't know what it is) with a bunch of kids. And God knows where Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, and Axel had gotten off to. Vexen was probably in the most misery. He sat at the picnic with a quiet rage as another little girl named Samantha put his hair into pigtails. It was the epitome of sexy. All he could do was stare hatefully at the ground and try to intimidate the grass. Which is a horrible idea! Do you know long grass has been around? It's got attitude! 

"Go to him! He needs a hero!" I said as I shoved Xemnas and Saix in his general direction. They slowly made their way over and waited until the girl finished the pigtails by adding a red ribbon to each before skipping away, before conversing in hushed tones. I sighed as I leaned against the railing. A hand clapped over my shoulder a few minutes later.

"Howdy do!" Amane's voice rang out.

"Sup hombre?"

"I'm not a man!" she protested. I snickered. "So they're all here now right?"

"Yup. And now that they're all here, what do we do now?" I asked. Amane shrugged as she nibbled on a rice krispy bar. 

"Where's Geru at?"

"Sleeping." She replied. There was silence for a while. I turned so that I could lean my lower back on the railing. I sighed before speaking again.

"They know something I don't." Yeah…like their favorite colors. 

"Such as?"

"At first, they wanted me dead and they accomplished that. But when Vexen tried to kill me today, Zexion said they still need me alive. I don't get it." I explained.

"Would you like some intense music?" Amane joked. 

"Hey! I'm being serious!"

"I'm kidding! I jest!" Amane giggled.

"But as long as we're on the topic…yes…I would like some intense music. Amane nodded and then scrunched her face as she thought of one. All she came up with was the Tetris song. 

"Their plan is probably right under my nose but I just can't see it…not that I'm looking." Amane continued to sing the Tetris song as she listened to me mostly talk to myself. 

"Oh yes…a foul plot is afoot. Oh yes inde-AH!" I cried as I was suddenly pummeled in the back of the neck by a football. I stumbled a bit but ultimately saved myself from breaking my face. 

"Son of a bee sting that hurt!" I hissed through the teeth. Amane of course was laughing. I suddenly jumped up and whipped around. I pity the poor wretch who unleashed my fury.

"Alright! Who's the sun-betch that threw the pigskin at me! They'll suffer eternal damnation!" I screeched. I saw Wallie waving at me.

"Tsk tsk Megan! There are virgin ears here. Get your butt down here we need another player." he called with huge smile. My worst fear had just been realized! Team participation! I watched as some guys made up some make shift bases for a game of backyard baseball. Nooo! Baseball requires movement and running! 

"Sorry! Can't! It's against my morals!" I yelled back.

"What are morals?" Amane joked.

"Those stupid little feelings that make you do the right thing."

"Ooooh! I hate those!" 

"Come on! What do you say?" Wallie yelled back. I shook my head and decided that that was the end of it. No sooner had I decided that, my dad of all people swooped me up from the back, and hand delivered me, kicking and screaming to the field. And before I could protest, I was forced into playing. After about an hour of complaining, giving a mild effort, running away from the ball, and trying to trip the runners, they finally let me quit. 

As Amane, most of the Organization and I partied like rock stars, Xemnas was completely out of his element. He was walking around with Saix following him like the loyal lap dog he was, with what he hoped to be a commanding aura. Mostly it just came off as 'We have come to impregnate your women' kinda feel. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to hide my virginity in a box and bury it out in the yard somewhere. 

Not much else happened during the day. Besides the obvious torture of the Organization. Soon enough it began to get dark. I assume you all know what's coming.

"Mosquitoes! They're ripping my flesh off!" I whined. People began to set up chairs on the deck and in the yard a good distance away from the fence. 

"Anyone got a can of Raid? Or maybe Off?" I asked to no one in particular as I slapped a behemoth of a mosquito on my arm, causing the blood it had gained to splatter all over my arm. 

"Megan! Come get a sparkler!" Tyler cheered as he waved his lighted stick around. There was a large amount of children who had surrounded Wallie, Amane included, whom were grappling for sparklers. 

"Fire?" I asked happily. I quickly shoved random people out of the way as I made my way to the sparklers. I quickly got one and set it on fire.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled as I began to spazz and run around. 

"Are you on crack?" Wallie asked. He was looking at me like I was a complete retard…I probably was.

"Nooo! No! I'm not! Ok? That's for bad people!" I said as I moved my sparkler in complex patterns. Demyx, who had also grabbed a sparkler but was considerably calmer than myself, stared in mild amusement.

"You know if you move that fast enough you can almost write your name?" he asked as he tried to flick a spark at Amane, who was shouting at her own sparkler.

"Lumos! LUMOS DAMN YOU!" It burnt down to the inflammable metal stick and yet she continued to shout at it.

"Shouting Lumos at the sparkler doesn't make it happen. Besides, I think it Nox'd itself!" I said. Amane quickly got another, this one being blue, and ran back to me.

"Kukukuku…"she laughed evilly.

"Hark? Is that evil laughter I hear?"

"It is indeed! I have a cunning plan!" A glint formed in her eyes. This snagged my attention immediately. Not thinking of the consequences, I wanted in. She began to whisper her plan and a grin of pure evil spread across my own lips. It had stealth! It had pyrotechnics! It had misery of the victim! I have the guts! I have the skill! I have the stupidity to pull it off!

"This needs a distraction. And I know just who to get." I was just about to tell Amane who until I felt a hand land heavily on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Axel.

"You two have been quiet for a good five minutes. Coming from you two, I know that that can mean nothing good. What's going on?" he asked. Amane blinked for a moment, her face perfectly straight.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Axel blinked.

"Depends on what it is and what I get out of it."

"You get the pure enjoyment of Xemnas in misery." This caught his attention.

"I'm listening." He replied as a smirk grew.

"Team huddle." She said as she reached across and yanked Axel down to our level. It took us a few minutes to explain what our nefarious plan was. He straitened up after we were done and scratched the back of his head.

"That is total suicide."

"You in?" Amane asked. Axel thought for a moment. 

"Watching Superior lose his dignity…seeing you guys get beat to a pulp…count me in."

"Welcome, third and final Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yea. I'm Alex and she's" Amane pointed at me "Dylan. We have now found our Natalie. And together, we are the Chalie's Angels!"

"Whatever. What do I have to do?" 

"You can…hm…you can distract Saix!" Amane cheered. 

"No way!"

"You have to! Charlie says so!" Amane shot back. It took some convincing but Axel finally agreed. Once again, I must channel my inner ninja. The first part was up to me! 

I quickly stalked among the crowd as I searched for my little army of doom. I found Sarah easily enough. This time I let her attach herself to me as I looked for the others. Soon enough I had all four of them together and we all crammed into the little plastic playhouse that was situated on our deck. It was our current headquarters. Thank god the bee's hive in there was empty otherwise we would be in real trouble. I cracked open the neon yellow window shutter and looked around, searching for my target.

"What are we doing Meg-Meg?" Kaylee asked as she clutched my arm. It took a bit more searching but I finally found him. Look at that smug bastard! He was involved in uncomfortable small talk with Samantha, who had Zexion by the hand. 

"Come here guys." I said as I gestured for all of them to huddle up to look out the window. This was code for 'dog pile Megan' and they proceeded to do so.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"See that man right there? The one in the black shirt and silver hair?" I asked as I pointed as best I could at Xemnas.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"I don't like him. He's not nice." Kaylee replied with a frown as she clutched tighter to my shirt. Perfect. 

"Who else doesn't like him? Raise your hand." I said. Five hands shot up.

"Kaylee you can't vote twice but whatever I don't like him either." I said. I tried to shift my leg as it was beginning to cramp but Mike was sitting on it. 

"When's he going to leave?" Sarah whined. 

"I don't know. Hopefully soon but anyways, how would you like to help me prank him?" I asked, my smile growing. 

"You mean we get to come with you!" Kaylee yelled happily as she latched onto my neck tightly.

"Grk Kaylee! Megan can't breathe!" I wheezed. She let go a little bit.

"But yes. You all get to come with. In fact, you all play a very big part in it!" I explained excitedly, trying to hype them up. 

"Cool! I wanna do it too!" Sarah said. Mike and Tyler also agreed.

"Ok here's the plan. I need you to-!" I dropped to a whisper as I explained it to them. They quickly agreed to it and soon we filed out of the little house. I stood up and looked around the yard. Axel was doing a fine job of distracting Saix. Amane was trying to look innocent as she sat at the picnic table. She was doing a pretty good job except for the occasional smirk that tugged at her lips. I caught her eye and she nodded. I nodded back before turning back to the kids.

"Alright troops!" I said. They suddenly formed a line and straightened up like they were actually in the military. 

"I have gotten the ok from Amane. The conditions are prime. And remember! Come at him from all angles! Now go my little minions! Fly fly!" I said. They nodded excitedly and split up. Ah…manipulating children is so easy. Doesn't mean you should do it though. My part was done. I walked nonchalantly down the stairs to get closer and provide assistance if needed. 

"You're up to something." I spazzed and turned to look. Zexion was hidden amongst the shadows as he leaned against the fence that closed off the pool. 

"I am appalled! To think that I would try something at my own party. Honestly what do take me for?" I asked being highly dramatic.

"A trouble maker. Especially with your history at Castle Oblivion. What exactly are you planning?"

"Exactly?"

"Exactly."

"I'm planning on taking over the world with my evil army of moose. Well actually since I will have more than one moose, I believe the correct term would be 'meese'." Zexion sighed.

"I should have known."

"Yeah…you should have." I smirked as I left Zexion to his thoughts and walked closer. I casually pretended to be interested in something someone was saying as I kept a close eye on the proceedings. I saw Kaylee creeping closer to Xemnas from behind. She looked at me and I gave her a subtle thumbs up. She smiled before running up to him and launching himself at his back.

"Piggyback!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a chokehold and wrapped her legs around his waist. Xemnas quickly tried to dislodge the girl but she wouldn't budge.

"I don't think so little girl." He tried to reason. He was so flustered that it almost hurt to watch…almost.

"Pwease!" she whined giving the best puppy dog eyes she could. Xemnas seemed immune to it. Mike and Tyler suddenly swooped in out of nowhere and attached themselves to various parts of his body shouting "Me too! Me too!" I watched as Sarah finally made her way into the fray and went right for the chest. 

"Play with me!" She said as she clutched his shirt.

"You know what little girl? I think it's past your bed time. Why don't you go to sleep in beddy-bye land?" Note to self, never hire Xemnas as a babysitter. As all this was happening, Amane had taken out her Zippo, lit a sparkler, and was now standing behind Xemnas. Suddenly without a word, Amane pulled the back of his pants away from his skin and plunged the sparkler in before returning to the pants to their rightful position. Xemnas jumped forward and the kids sloughed off and got out of the way. He ran around like a bat outta hell, doing what looked like a really strange form of the Chicken Dance as Amane and I high fived before clutching each other as we laughed. 

"Consider yourself smote Xemmy!" Amane called between laughter. He hopped around for a few more seconds before he finally got it out. He stopped to regain his composure before he turned his eyes to us, immediately knowing that we had orchestrated the little event. He quickly stormed up to us before coming to a stop right in front of us, seriously invading our personal bubbles. We looked at him with our bright, sunny, smiling faces. 

"Don't feel bad. It's better than being shot in the face!" I said, trying to lessen whatever form of retaliation was coming our way. All we got was a snarl before he quickly picked us up by our shirts and **SMASHED** our skulls together. He then dropped us and stepped over our bodies to pick up whatever shreds of dignity he had left. And also patch up his aching tushy. 

"Ok…didn't see that one coming." Amane moaned as she writhed on the ground. 

"Just shut your face and thank your lucky stars he didn't go Jedi on us!" I said as I clutched my head.

"It was still an epic win though!" Amane said as she gave a strangled laugh. 

"Most defiantly! Okay…upsy daisy." I groaned as I hauled myself so that I was at least sitting. I sat for a minute, waiting for the pain to go down before pulling myself to my feet. I turned to look at Amane, who laid there like a slug.

"Come on you silly little goof cake!" I laughed as I extended my hand to help her. She grabbed on and I hauled her up. 

Once we had dusted ourselves off, we found that we were not alone. I turned to see Wallie standing in front of us, holding a Roman Candle. I looked at him in confusion as he held it out to me.

"It is time that we extended our reach to the future generations. We are giving you this chance to prove yourselves in the area known as illegal fireworks." He said with a strange face that said he was trying really hard not to laugh. Stupid Minnesota. Everything fun is illegal! But we're in the middle of an ex-cornfield so no one will know! I took on a fake serious face, took the firework, and bowed.

"You have my word. I shall not disappoint you sensei."

"Very good young grasshopper. I shall monitor your progress at close range." Both of us were now trying not to snicker madly. 

"Ama-chan, go fetch Axel. He will be of great use." I told her. Amane nodded eagerly and she dashed off. She soon returned with Axel. 

"What's up?" he asked.

"Fireworks! Please assist us!" I said as rifled through the large bags of fireworks. "We'll save this puppy for the finale." I added as I pointed to the Roman Candle.

Now what Wallie did was probably one of the stupidest ideas in existence. Having four pyros together, messing around with fireworks, is never a good idea. Something is bound to go wrong. We started off small, lighting stupid little ones called Piccolo Petes (these are the most annoying things I have ever heard!). 

"My ears! They is a hurtin!" Amane yelled over the noise.

"That is the most annoying sound I have ever heard!" Axel whined. Wallie handed us some bigger ones.

"Here. Light these next. Use these tubes." He said as pointed to a mass of black tubes on the ground. We nodded and grabbed some. We stationed them up on around the yard and got to lighting. The wicks burned for a moment before one of the five we had set up went out. The others went off just fine. We watched and waited for the one to go off but it never did. I began to walk up to go check it.

"Don't walk up to it idiot!" Axel yelled. I was just about to turn to retort when the stupid thing exploded! Luckily enough, I was far enough away to where I could still scream, turn tail, and run for the hills. The rogue firework made a beeline for the deck and people scrambled out of the way. It hit the side of the house before falling to the ground, sending a shower of sparks onto the gravel surrounding a small section of the garden. Wallie was laughing uncontrollably. Soon others joined in and others started to holler and clap. It's all good.

"You guys used the wrong tube! You're supposed to use this size." He said as he picked up the correct one. Well thanks for telling me that now! But still, I couldn't help but laugh anyways. 

"My life is fraught with danger! Fraught!" I yelled as I walked back. Axel rolled his eyes as he lit a wick, discreetly conjuring up a flame to his finger to light it. We had quickly burned through the pathetic little fireworks and now…now we had reached the Holy Grail. We gazed in wonder at the Roman Candle. 

"Well are we going to light it or just wait for it to explode on its own?" Axel smirked. His fingers itched to get his hands on it. 

"Let's light this bad boy!" Amane said as she whipped out her lighter. 

"Guys what's the hold up?" Wallie yelled.

"This is the Grand Finale! We need time to set it up perfectly!" I yelled back. 

"Let's use the rest of these up too." Amane said as she quickly grabbed the last of the semi-cool ones. We quickly set them up and stepped back.

"We'll light them together. Just like the bestest of friends would do!" Amane clapped. 

"And next we'll join hands and sing Kumbaya." Axel replied sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Amane agreed.

"Or we could all hold hands as we skip through a field of happy flowers while the happy sun shines down on us!" I suggested.

"Let's just light these." He said as he walked up to the Roman, saving the best for himself. Amane and I jogged to our stations. 

"Ready?" Amane asked, Zippo at the ready. 

"Ready!" Axel and I chorused. 

"Go!" she yelled. We quickly lit the wicks and we quickly backed away. They went off splendidly. Everyone gazed in shock n' awe! There was only one problem…the Roman didn't go off! Well at least now I know not to walk up to it. Perhaps I should poke it with a stick? No need. It went off…towards the picnic table! The people bolted but just like before, they laughed it off. Luxord suddenly popped up. He was so drunk, he could barely stand.

"That was bloody wicked! Less c-ces…less slellebate wiff rum!" he slurred as he staggered before falling face first into the grass. 

"Those things WANT to set someone on fire!" Amane panted as she pulled herself off the ground. She had had to hit the deck, as she was right in the torpedo's path. 

"As if my life didn't have enough peril in it. Clearly I need more peril." I replied as I slowly made my way back to the deck.

"No. Too much peril is not good. I cannot allow you to sample more peril." Amane replied.

"Just a little peril? Please?" I laughed. 

"No. No more peril for you!" 

"Awww! I wanted more peril." I whined as we stepped over Luxord.

"I have a s-stheparate tummy for cake n' ice cream!" he hiccupped followed by some giggling. 

Slowly the party began to dwindle down. Most of the Organization came back around and were beginning to congregate in the kitchen, a plastered Luxord included. Oh don't get me wrong, I'm sure Xaldin and Xigbar were drunk too but they must have had higher alcohol tolerances. 

"You're family sure can throw a wild party. We'll get out of your hair for now but we'll be back." Xigbar said. They all tromped up the stairs and stood around outside the bathroom, Amane and I included as Xemnas went in. Xemnas stood in front of the mirror, preparing to summon a portal. He held his hands out and closed his eyes in concentration. It rippled a bit but like the now shattered mirror in my room, did nothing. He blinked in confusion and tried again. Once again, my mirror only ended up looking like a funhouse mirror. Reality suddenly crashed down on me like a ton of bricks! If they can't get home, where in the world is Carmen Sandiego are they going to stay! 

"Why's it not working?" Amane asked looking quite amused. She must have realized it as well.

"I'm not sure." Xemnas growled. I was torn. Torn between wanting them to stay so I can further my torture skills, or getting them out of my house so I don't have to baby-sit them. Vexen stepped up to the Superior and began to murmur in his ear. It went on like this for about a minute or so. When they had finished, Xemnas looked like he wanted to shoot himself. He stepped out of the bathroom so he could address the whole group.

"It appears as though I have…made an error." You could tell it was killing him just to fess up to it. He turned to me.

"We will need to stay here for the night." Dramatic music! Woe unto me!

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"It seems as though that since I created a new path to this world, it needs 24 hours to stabilize, allowing only entry until it has become steady." He explained. My eye twitched. This can't be happening! 

"Sorry to put you out kid." Xigbar said. Yeah Xigbar, and I can speak Braille! 

"Dang it!" I sighed. I was just about to say something probably insignificant when my dad's voice suddenly thundered through the house.

"MEGAN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I wore an expression of complete and utter horror. My brother suddenly glanced up the stairs on his way to the computer room.

"HA HA!" he pointed and laughed like Nelson from the Simpsons. I knew what was about to happen. My luck had finally run out.

"I'm going to die!" I whimpered. Amane clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Think positive!" she said in a cheery tone. 

"I'll die quickly!" I gulped.

"MEGAN! IF I HAVE TO COME UP AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE, SO HELP ME!" he thundered again. I slowly turned, gave a slow salute, and began to trudge down the stairs to certain doom. I've been busted!

* * *

_Hurrah! Chapter found! New fanart drawn by Jade the Barbarian! Go see! Doesn't everyone just love those little nose pickers that follow you around, look through you things, and generally be a nuisence? I know i sure as heck do!_

**_Preview: The Organization get to have a sleepover! Yay! Also, a plot twist! R&R before Xemnas and Saix find your virginity! You don't want that!_**

_**Subliminal Message: NEASSA! I know your reading this! Update woman!**_


	23. Gimmee Your Drugs!

**_Holy non sensical phrase batman! The heroic return! Emerging victorious above the almighty writers block once again!_**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Gimmee Your Drugs!**

I came through the hallway, trying to act like nothing was wrong. I entered the kitchen and saw that both of my parents were there. I nervously laughed. My dad thrust out his arm and pointed to one of the chairs.

"Sit." He commanded. My fake smile slipped and I planted my butt in the chair. My mom began to tap her foot as she crossed her arms over her chest. My dad hovered over me.

"Any explanation?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked dumbly trying the 'innocent' act. My dad's eyes flashed. He was hella mad!

"When are…they…leaving?" he asked with a pointed stare at the stairs, where a Demyx could be seen eavesdropping. Demyx 'eeped' and quickly got out of sight. A faint "Her dad is scary" was heard followed by snickering.

"Um…well…see here's the fuuuuuuunny thing…they kinda…can't." I said slowly.

"What?" my dad growled, temper flaring even more. My mom decided to step up to the plate.

"Megan I consider myself an accepting person of your friends but them…they're not…normal." She finished. Feh…there's the understatement of the year.

"Not normal? They're freaks!" my dad retorted. "And they're all guys! Well actually I think that pink haired one might be a hermaphrodite. That or gay." He finished. That was an EPIC diss!

"I want the truth young lady." My dad quipped.

"I told you I was on a study abroad trip."

"I called the school." My mom cut in. "I tried to find out the next hotel you would be staying at. Turns out there is no study abroad trip." She replied dangerously. Ah dangit! I should have seen that coming!

"You had us going but lets face it…you couldn't hack it." My dad replied as he gave a poisonous smile, completely reveling in the fact that he had caught me red handed.

"The truth…now." My mom ordered. I was silent for a moment. I mulled over actually telling them the truth. Quite the dilemma.

"Well?" my dad demanded. That's it…I'm going to try the real truth! If they don't believe me…well…I hope I'm feeling creative!

"Ok here it is. You know how I'm obsessed with Kingdom Hearts 2? It all started one night when Demyx fell out of my mirror…" I began. I quickly breezed through the story, making sure to leave the part where I died out. I took a deep breath after I had finished. It was completely silent. My mom was the first to speak.

"Megan…I know you have an active imagination. Its one of the most impressive I have seen so far." She's a mom, she's required to say that. "But I never…NEVER…want to here something like that come from your mouth ever again." She finished.

"Oh come ON! I know you've seen pictures of them! I know you can see the similarities!" I said as I stood up and pointed to the stairs. By now I was kind of ticked.

"That's enough Megan." My dad said evenly. I shook my head quickly.

"If you don't believe me, watch this!" I thrust my hand out so it was palm up. I quickly tried to concentrate on creating a spark. Nothing! Not even a tingle. I closed my eyes in hoping to improve focus. Still nothing. I tried a few times and all that resulted was me looking like I was constipated.

'_Why isn't it working?!'_ I thought frantically.

"Hang on! Just one second! You'll see it I promise!" I babbled. By this time my dad had had enough.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he thundered. I silenced immediately. The fire raged on in my dad's baby blue eyes as he stared me down. I shrunk my tall frame down in the chair, hoping that it would eat me. Perhaps I can divert this somehow? It's worth a shot.

"They…" My dad glared sharply at me but I blazed on, "they need a place to stay." I finished quietly.

"No. Absolutely not. You know the boy rule. No boys are allowed to spend the night." My dad replied as be pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down.

"I remember saying that it was alright for a few to stay. Not 10." My mom mentioned. My dad gave her an incredulous stare, obviously shocked that she had not told him. My mom shot it down with a glare of her own.

"They have no where else to go." I prodded again.

"My answer is no." Dad spat.

"They're my…" I gulped "…my friends."

"Friend or not. If they spend the night, they'll find themselves as fertilizer for your mother's roses."

"Honey…it's late. One night wouldn't hurt I'm sure." Mom broke in, fed up with the entire situation.

"What did you say?" My dad growled.

"Lets just…deal with this whole mess tomorrow." She explained calmly. My dad growled to himself but finally nodded his consent. He turned to me one last time.

"You and Amane will sleep in your room while they sleep in the basement. And you better pray that they keep it down tonight." He sighed as he got up from the chair to go into the family room to watch some TV. My mom remained in the kitchen a moment longer.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. And no more of this Kingdom Hearts junk." She replied as she walked outside to clean up a little. I let loose a giant breath that I didn't know I had been holding and walked down the hallway and to the stairs. I noticed that the stairs were now clear and that my bedroom door was closed. I jogged up the stairs and pretty much kicked the door down.

"You guys owe me…BIG time." I growled as I closed the door.

"Not our fault your parents think you've lost it." Xigbar explained. I gave him a stink face before noticing that everyone had been crammed into my small room. Xemnas and Saix were sitting on my bed. I was particularly disturbed to find that Xemnas had planted his butt right on my pillow. Ew! Luxord had commandeered the swivel chair and the rest were simply standing around. I spotted Vexen randomly flipping through a Yu Yu Hakusho manga and looking quite bored. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"I know what you're about to ask. And my answer is that I failed to mention that your powers don't work in your own world." He explained, not even looking up.

"Now? You say that now? I gotta tell ya…your timing…SUCKS!" I ranted.

"Aww don't be mad. Everything turned out alright didn't it?" Demyx asked as he frittered around with my Legolas cardboard cutout. Amane scoffed as she braided random pieces of her hair.

"I don't know what you were listening to, but she gets to open a whole new can of worms tomorrow."

"But that's tomorrow." Axel smirked from his spot in the corner.

"Yeah! So now we'll just have some more big fun!" Demyx suddenly cheered. It wasn't until now that I noticed that he had tied my Akatsuki headband around his forehead and that he looked quite hilarious.

"That's what we've been doing? Having big fun?" Zexion asked sarcastically.

"When is your little pathway going to be ready?" I asked turning to Xemnas. If you fart on that pillow I'll bite you I swear!

"Tomorrow." He grumbled. Amane reached over to grab hold of my L plushy and started to toss it in the air.

"So what should we do until then?" I asked her. She shrugged before catching L. She was about to toss him again when she suddenly stopped and sprouted an evil grin.

"I've got an idea!"

"Ah crap." Ideas from Amane are never good. Thus began the Sleepover that Never Was at the Psycho House.

* * *

Boredom is bad. Oh so very, very bad! Boredom is how we got to standing around in my darkened driveway with a couple of measly fireworks that Amane had smuggled from the pile earlier and she was in the middle of trying to make me jump over them. Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord had decided to join us because they would rather be with us crazies than inside with the stiffs.

"I dare you to jump it when it's lit." Amane dared as she set one up in the middle of the pavement and away from anything that would catch on fire. Axel was trying to thwart her plans by conjuring tiny little balls of flame and sending them skittering across the driveway. I jumped aside as one came near me and shook my head.

"What will you give me?"

"Respect." She answered.

"Nope. Its not a deal."

"Oh come oooooon! Are you afraid?" Amane prodded.

"I ain't scurred!"

"Then do it!"

"No!"

"Alright name your price."

"Anything?"

"Anything…well…anything within a 10 dollar price range."

"Sooo…you getting me a pony is a no?" I pouted.

"Definitely a no. Why would you want a pony anyway? You're too big to ride 'em."

"They're adorable! They're like beach balls with legs!"

"True. I'll tell you what I can do though. I can by you a My Little Pony. Howssat?"

"Hmm…tempting, tempting…"

"Would you just hurry up and jump the stupid thing?" Xigbar asked impatiently as he smacked a mosquito off his arm. Mosquitoes were defiantly not an endangered species in Minnesota.

"All in good time sir." Amane soothed. "So? What say you?"

"I get to pick it out right?"

"I guess."

"Deal!" I finally agreed. Amane whooped before bending down to straiten the firework and light the wick.

"Just think of it as a mission from Charlie, Dylan."

"But do you know what happened to Charlie Alex? He had his kidney stolen that's what happened." I said referring to Candy Mountain instead of Charlie's Angels. I backed up a little bit so I could get some speed. The fire crept its way up the wick.

"You do know what to do when if I kick the bucket right?"

"Yup. I'll call up the Pet Cemetery and reserve a plot for you right next to my dead cat." Amane snickered. I facepalmed but couldn't help but laugh.

"The losers I have for friends…" I murmured with a smile.

"Ok ready? Here I go!" I said as the lit fuse disappeared into the firework. Nothing happened at first before a small stream of sparks began to pour out of the top like a fountain.

"Psh! That sissy thing? And here I was worried."

"Jump it! I don't care jump it!" Amane called. I nodded before jogging towards it. You know how some people can predict when something bad is about to happen to them? I'm not one of them. Bad things just to come up to me and punch me in the face! Because the second I jumped over this thing, it must have found its second wind and exploded! I screeched as I felt some of the sparks scorch my butt while Amane was roaring with laughter along with the Organization members who had just witnessed the event. The second I touched the ground my hands flew to my butt as I quickly scurried away.

"IS IT ON ME? OH GOD IS IT ON ME?!" I yelped.

"You're fine!" Amane wheezed between laughter. I let out a relieved smile before I began to walk over to them.

"That went right for my bootie!" I said as I began to laugh along with them. Yes, it can now be safely said that I have murdered my sanity with a chainsaw. My future is defiantly a bright one.

"Now you do it!" I challenged as I grabbed two fireworks and set them up. I lit them and bit my lip in mischievous anticipation.

'_Oh please let them explode please let them explode!'_ I thought eagerly. She was of course able to jump both of them without setting fire to her patoot. False hope instilled.

"Skillz…I has dem!" Amane smirked.

"You suck you're good at everything."

* * *

"No."

"Come on! All the swimmers do it!" Amane whined. After we had enough of our fire shenanigans, we had congregated in the basement with the rest of the Organization. We were all stretched out languorously in the spacious basement and I was watching with interest as Amane egged Xigbar on.

"Just be a man and do it."

"No. Make her do it." He said as he pointed at me.

"Mine are already nice and smooth. I revealed the goddess in me." I said with a shake of my head. Amane had taken it upon herself to start an impromptu game of Truth or Dare. Which ended up more of being Dare or…Dare. It also turns out that the Organization is full of sissies. None of them would do anything! Though taking a dare from Amane is bad news. Trust me, me and my stomach know. At the moment she was trying to convince Mr. Bigrax to shave his legs. He did not want to be caught dead near my Venus Vibrance and also did not appreciate the fact that we were armed to the teeth with Skintimate Mango Shave Gel.

"Will you give it a rest? Its obvious he's not going to do it." Axel said as he randomly cracked his knuckles. Amane turned her attention to him.

"Don't even think about it." He growled. Amane visibly sulked and watched Demyx who watched Steve Irwin jump on the back of a crocodile and cover its eyes. Croiky! The Organization may have been a bunch of spineless little girls in performing dares, but they weren't at dishing them out. Axel's personal favorite was making me shove tampons up my nose. I had no real problems with it.

"Come on Xiggy!"

"No."

"Its either that or you lose the eye patch."

"As if." I bet he has something cool under there like the Sharingan or his eye patch is like Kenpachi's.

"I can guarantee the closest shave you've ever received." She said with an evil smirk. Amane is the next Sweeney Todd. Xaldin…you better run for it man. Said individual had pulled a large heavy book from the bookcase that spanned the entire wall. He lazily flipped through until he stopped and smirked, dastardly plan in mind.

"You were a chubby baby." He said above the din that Amane and Xigbar were creating along with Axel, who was shooting sharp words at both sides.

"Huh?" I asked

"You were a fat baby. Who appeared to like being naked." He said loud enough for me to hear. Apparently everyone else heard too and quieted down.

"Oh look! Here's one of you running through the sprinkler…naked." He sneered. Holy swearword! He was looking at my baby pictures!

"And here's you next to a dog, naked again." He said. A scowl formed as well as a blush.

"Give me that!" I muttered as I got off the floor. Why did parents feel the need to take pictures of their naked kids? Because the first thing I want to see when I open the family photo book is me running away from my dad because I didn't want to put my cloths on in the middle of the grocery store.

"Let see naked…naked…naked…oh here's one with you wearing underwear on your head but still naked." He grinned. More blush stained my cheeks. Blushing is so stupid. No doubt one of the bodies more useless functions.

"Hey give me that. I need more for blackmail than just the bunny suit." Axel laughed.

"Bunny suit? Do tell." Zexion smirked from his place on the couch.

"Yes I am interested in hearing as well." Xemnas spoke. Xaldin threw the heavy book into Axel's waiting arms, scattering loose pictures everywhere. It would have made it too if I hadn't intervened and caught it halfway. Tucking the book safely under my arm, I quickly stooped down and grabbed the pictures that fell out.

"No boys allowed!" I threatened as I stalked off to put it somewhere in the next room over which happened to be my dad's workout area and storage.

"It was pink, she had a giant bow around her neck, a little tail, and great big ears." Axel explained with a smile. Amane sadly, had her mind in the gutter for some reason.

"I never knew you were that promiscuous!" she called.

"Which one of these dumbbells do you want me to hit you with?" I called back as I shoved the book of doom into some obscure box. Happy with the hiding place, I went back out and stood next to Amane, who was lazily rolling around on the floor.

"Lets do something else!" I said as I caught every one of the snickers aimed at me.

"What do you suggest?" Saix asked as he halfheartedly watched Steve Irwin get right up in the face of a spitting cobra. Hey loser that snake is poisonous! Don't come crying to me when you get snake spit in your eye!

"Um…we could spray Zexy with a bunch of Febreeze and then have him try and figure out each scent!" I exclaimed.

"No." Zexion ordered simply.

"You sure? I think it's a winner."

"Absolutely not."

"Fine then."

"MAKEOVERS!" Amane screeched.

"I call a facial!" I yelled, waving my arm frantically. The only reason I liked them was cause I could eat all the cucumbers I wanted.

"Vexen I'm going to do your hair! I see cornrows in your future! And Saix? Dreadlocks for you!"

"Leave me out of this." Saix and Vexen growled simultaneously.

"Lets have a tea party then!" Amane tried again. I scoffed as I threw her a mild glare.

"Even I wont do that. Even if it means that my pinky gets to be classy." I muttered. We tried other ideas and after my suggestion of bedazzling their coats blew up in my face, we were all slightly annoyed. I finally turned on my heel when and went to grab something I should have gotten along time ago.

"Where are you going?" Amane asked as I charged up the stairs.

"To get DDR!" I called back as I disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I kinda forgot that the PS2 was in my brother's nerd cave and that I would have to somehow finagle it away from him. After a few minutes, I threw strategy completely to the wind and marched up those stairs and barged into his room not even bothering to knock.

"Whadya want?" he growled. I spotted my dance mats in the corner, which slightly confused me as they were MY mats but they were in HIS room. I quickly grabbed them and rifled through his game case before pulling the proper disc.

"I need the PS2 for tonight." I said as I watched him kill an enemy Jedi.

"No I'm playing it right now." He said as he mashed buttons. I didn't even say anything as I quickly jogged up ripped the console from the wall and TV in one fell swoop and dashed out the door, spoils in hand. Of course he was mad and ran out after me, screaming like a banshee.

"Give that back! MOM! Megan stole the PS2!"

"Megan what are you doing?" Mom asked with a threatening undertone that promised death to somebody. I had just been lucky she hadn't used my middle name yet.

"I'm just thinking about the well being of my friends! They crave entertainment!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"I was in the middle of my game and wasn't able to save it!" he screeched as he grabbed the back of my shirt though it did next to nothing to slow me down.

"Let go of me ya little hobbit! You already beat it why are you playing it again?" I growled.

"MOOOOOM!" he whined.

"ENOUGH! MEGAN GO DOWNSTAIRS ALREADY! ANDY DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR THE NIGHT!" my dad thundered. And that was that.

* * *

I opened the door, waited as Geru and our cat Kitty weaseled past my legs and down into the basement shortly followed by me. Geru quickly hopped over to his owners waiting arms and quickly snuggled into her warm lap.

"You have a real knack for pissing off you dad lately." Amane said as she stroked Geru's silky fur.

"What can I say we're not the Partridge Family." I shrugged.

"Did you have to let one of those down here?" Zexen asked as he pointed to the little calico fuzzbucket known as Kitty as she waddled her way over to him. Cats seem to have this amazing sense of who's allergic don't you agree? I simply shrugged.

"She eats the spiders." I explained. Sure it might be helpful but all it boiled down to was 'Eat now, barf on carpet later'. Kitty was now happily weaving in between Vexen's legs. He tried to nudge her away but she came right back. I giggled before setting the PS2 down and plugging it in. The Star Wars game was none to gently whipped across the room and replaced with my DDR game. I set the mats up before quickly standing and turning around to face the group.

"Alright! Who wants to challenge me?" I asked with a smug grin and a heroic pose. No one got up or raised their hand or anything.

"Try to curb your enthusiasm." I replied sarcastically.

"I'll take you on." Amane challenged. She got up and deposited Geru into Saix's arms.

"I don't want it." He growled with disgust. Amane waved him off and took her rightful place in front of the TV. We selected our song, Wonderful Night by Fat Boy Slim, and selected our difficulty. I chose difficult. Yup, I'm that good. Amane selected the same.

"I'm totally going to kick your butt! You're goin down!" Amane taunted.

"You do realize that I'll be kicking back."

"Your words they are strong but your skills are weak!" Amane answered back with a deliberately bad Chinese accent.

"Your foolishness has sealed your fate!" I answered back with one just as poor.

"Ah but victory is mine!"

"Your mom!"

"You're dad! Oh burn what now!" and with that the song started.

We had finished with pretty decent scores for intensely lazy people. We had both managed to pull off Bs but mine was slightly higher. I didn't let this slip by and rubbed Amane's face in it. Ha! Amane challenged again but it had the same outcome.

"Is there no one to challenge me?" I asked.

"So…all you have to do is step on the arrows?" Demyx asked as he stood up and inspected the mat closely.

"Yup. You have to step on them when they get to the line of arrows at the top. Amane move it Demy wants to play." I ordered. Amane wrinkled her nose as she gave me a sour look but resigned the mat to Demyx. I picked an easy song for him so he could get used to the thing. Surprisingly, he wasn't bad at it. Being a sitar player must have given him some sense of rhythm.

"I get to pick the next one." Demyx said with an air of confidence. I stepped back and let him.

"How bout this one?" he said mostly to himself as he selected it. I nonchalantly stepped back on my mat and listened to the song as it started up. My eyes widened as I recognized it.

"Nooo! Demyx! Why did you up and pick Paranoia?!" I spazzed as I remembered that I had not changed my difficulty to beginner like I should have for this song. Actually I just liked to avoid this song all together. I became quite uncoordinated as I tried to keep up with the insanely fast tempo. About 30 seconds in I utterly and epically failed and just stood there, not even trying to jump back in.

"Go D-man GO!" Amane cheered from the sidelines. Unlike me, Demyx was somehow able to keep up. I watched his feet fly and he remarkably pulled off a C on difficult. I openly gaped at him while he smiled 'innocently' at me.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Amane laughed.

"You got lucky." I growled as I stepped back on the mat. I picked another song that had a high probability of breaking ankles and tried my darnest to keep up. I don't even know why I bothered I failed even faster than the first song. Demyx finished with an A. AN A! Do I smell the unmistakable stench of self-esteem? I'd like to think so!

"I hate nobodies they never play fair!" I growled as I gave up and went to sit next to Amane to let Michael Flatly have his fun.

Axel, Xigbar, Marluxia, Luxord, and even Xemnas had tried DDR but no one could keep up with Demyx. He completely shattered any records and any future records I had with the game. Curse you Demyx. Curse you and your fancy hair. After awhile, Amane and I had decided that it would be best if we got some shuteye. It was two in the morning after all. I quickly dragged the pull out from the depths of the couch, blew up a few air mattresses and got a truckload of blankets and pillows from storage.

"There aren't enough beds." Xigbar pointed out as he poked an air mattress with his toe.

"Well you'll just have to share then." The guys all looked tensely at each other.

"God forbid that you would touch each other." Amane muttered sarcastically as she let loose a yawn.

"Well I think that its only fair that since I'm the superior, I get the pull out." Xemnas explained. This loosed a monstrous argument from some members and was shortly ended with a game of rock paper scissors. Demyx won because apparently, he just wins everything! Well at least now I don't have to incinerate the entire couch like I would if Xemnas slept in it. There was more fussing about the bedding and after awhile, Amane and I nodded to each other before turning around and walking towards the stairs. Axel and Marluxia had just summoned their weapons for a battle to the death for the last air mattress when Amane started up the stairs first with me following. Without a word, I flicked off the lights and the basement was left in total darkness. It was blissfully silent for a moment.

"Get your foot off my bed!" Amane and I stopped midway up the stairs.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Hey take this cat with you she won't leave me alone!"

"I demand order!"

"That was my blanket!"

"I didn't see your name on it!"

"How can you see it's completely dark?" I heard Amane sigh at the commotion.

"You know being a woman, I try not to think of myself as superior but you guys make it really hard." She said.

"Zexion I feel sorry for you. You can sleep on the couch upstairs if you want just be warned that my mom is an early riser." I said. It was silent for a moment.

"How generous of you." Came Zexion's sarcasm, "I accept."

"Hey! Why does he get special treatment?"

"What about me?" came Xemnas' question.

"What about you?" I asked.

"It's unfair that the Superior must sleep on the floor don't you think?"

"Nope. Come on Zexion. Goodnight Demyx." I said.

"Night!" came the enthusiastic reply. I heard the soft pitter-patter of Zexion's feet behind me and nudged Amane to keep climbing the stairs. There were a few more brief arguments.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" she said loudly but not loud enough for my parents to hear before we exited. I directed Zexion to the couch and Amane and myself went to my room.

I made a nest of blankets on the floor for myself while Amane snuggled into my bed.

"They're a bit more annoying than I thought they would be." She said as Cloud jumped up on the bed and took her place by the foot of the bed. Geru followed shortly after.

"Amen sister!" I said as I punched my pillow a few times to find a proper shape for it.

"If I hear one more peep out of them tonight…something really bad is going to happen to them." She finished lamely.

"I'm totally going to write about this on Myspace." I said as I settled down and hugged my Vash plushy in a death grip.

"You do that. Well goodnight." She said as she turned off my Scooby Doo lamp and the room was flooded with darkness.

"Nighty night." I replied as I rolled over to my side and waited for sleep to arrive.

* * *

Amane groaned as she cracked an eye open. She had been trying to ignore the noise but it wouldn't stop. Megan's room unfortunately, had a vent that lead right to the basement. Said vent allowed lots or noise to filter up from the basement. Including some very noisy Organization members. Amane rolled over and looked at the clock.

"5:30." She groaned as she collapsed back into the pillow. The talking was continuous and very annoying. She sat up and looked at Megan, who was out like a light. She finally decided to do something about it. She quietly crept out of the room and stole down the stairs. She tiptoed into the kitchen and saw that the sun was just beginning to come over the horizon. She caught a glimpse of Zexion sleeping peacefully on the couch. She blinked before slowly turning the knob of the basement door and stomping down the stairs.

She flipped the light on and saw that it was Xigbar and Luxord whom were making the noise and Axel trying to shut them up. The rest of the members were sound asleep. Vexen almost made her laugh because Kitty was stretched out across his neck, which made his snoring sound incredibly weird.

"Oh? Look who's up." Xigbar said with a smile. Amane blinked blearily at him.

"Bloody hell do I have a hang over." Luxord said loudly.

"Do you want to wake everyone in the house up?" Axel growled as he tried to smother Luxord with a pillow.

"It's the butt crack of dawn do you mind keeping it down?" Amane rasped. The three went on as if they didn't even hear her. Now let it be known to all that Amane happens to be blessed with AB blood type, which according to the members of the Ouran Host Club, royally sucks. You had to be extremely careful on how you woke her up because if she was woken up too early or the wrong way, she tended to get violent. She slowly trudged over to the bookcase with a scowl and picked the heaviest book she could find off the shelf. She tested the weight of it in her hands before walking up behind Xigbar first.

"Quiet." She deadpanned before totally smashing Xigbar across the head with the book before he could even ask what she was doing. He fell down unconscious. She did the same to Luxord. Axel was spared because he thanked her and promised to go back to sleep. She nodded before dropping the book on his foot, not on purpose, and slowly going back up the stairs.

* * *

I watched with drowsy amusement as I smashed my arm into things. I had briefly woken up with my arm completely asleep and numb to the world so I was kinda throwing it around in a sort of sick amusement. I had noticed that Amane was not in my bed and was just beginning to wonder where she was when my door opened and she stepped in before closing it quietly.

"You're up early. Is the bed on fire?" I asked, now feeling blood rushing back to my arm.

"Go back to sleep." She said as she got back into bed and turned so her back was to me. That was all I needed to hear before the sandman dumped a sack of sand on each eye.

* * *

My nose was the first thing that woke me up.

'_I smell something yummy!'_ I thought as I sat up. Amane was just getting up as well and held the same dreamy look on her face as she reveled in the delicious aroma.

"I smell bacon!" Amane drooled. We then set a record time in getting ready that morning as we dashed down the stairs, ready to plow each other over to get to the food first. We skid to a stop when we reached the breakfast nook. Axel and Demyx were there peaceful as ever, as they ate their bacon.

"Morning!" Mom chirped, seemingly in a far better mood than yesterday. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"There's pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the way." My mom explained as she poured batter on a skillet. My face screwed itself up into an extremely confused expression. Rarely did my mom make breakfast for everyone. She just sent us to hunt for our food in the pantry. I slowly took a seat next to Axel while Amane slid next to Demyx. It was silent for a moment.

"Are the rest of them awake?" I asked as a steaming pile of food was placed in front of me. One was set down in front of Amane as well and she quickly began to inhale it.

"Yup." Axel replied.

"Where are they then?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" I asked as I strained to look at the couch that Zexion had occupied the night before. He left no traces that he had been there except for a neatly folded blanket on one of the cushions.

"Left earlier this morning. Xemnas was able to get the path open again."

"And why didn't you go with?"

"Cause they love us so much!" Amane cheered loudly, sending eggs everywhere.

"Say it don't spray it!" I said as I flicked a piece from my cheek.

"Why go back to work so early when we can hang out here." Axel said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Xemnas said I need watching didn't he?" I stated more than asked as I saw right through the excuse.

"Yeah pretty much." Demyx confirmed as he took a sip of chocolate cow juice.

"Open the path…what did you mean by that?" My mom suddenly asked. It became quiet for a moment.

"The path to get from this world to Kingdom Hearts." I explained almost nonchalantly.

"Don't start up with that Kingdom Hearts junk again. I don't want to hear it. Now…the truth young lady." She said as she flipped a pancake. I was silent for a moment.

"I'm crazy. I've finally gone off the deep end. Screws have been lost, voices talk to me, padded room please." I finished. My mom was silent, not quite sure how to react to my declaration. Surely she didn't believe I was actually crazy did she?

"Where's dad?" I asked, cutting through the silence.

"At work." She turned to look at me with an are-you-stupid look. "I'll be heading in as well in a few minutes too. You're in charge of your brother."

* * *

My mom left for work just like she said and we sat around bored for a while. That is until my N64 was resurrected and we began playing Mario Cart.

"Let me play." Demyx said to Amane as she battled Axel and myself because for some reason, we only had 3 controllers.

"Screw you its my turn!" she growled as she shot a red turtle shell at an unsuspecting Yoshi.

"Hey!" I screeched as my Yoshi was blown sky high and lost a balloon.

"You deserve it sinner!" she growled, still quite bitter that I had done some pretty serious butt kicking in earlier games.

"Now now you guys. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. What matters is if _**I**_ win or lose." Axel smirked as he sent Princess Peach all the way to Timbuktu. The game ended shortly after that with Axel as the winner.

"Demyx you can take my spot." I said as I dropped the controller and stood up. He happily took my place. I went into the kitchen and then stepped out the patio door to make sure that Wiley didn't run away as he often tended to do. I stood there and hummed a little tune to myself as I soaked in the rays of the sun while also keeping a close eye on Wylie. Wylie then started to bark because he's annoying like that.

"So much for it being quiet." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Wiley! Put in a sock in it!" He ignored me and continued. I finally turned my full attention over to him, only to become completely paralyzed a second later. There were little black blobs forming all over the yard and Wiley just happened to be barking at one that was forming almost right under his paws.

"Wylie! Get in here!" I screeched. He jumped away from the wee Heartless but resumed barking at it. I shouted at him a few more times and every time it fell on deaf ears. A lot of good those obedience classes did us. I quickly bolted into the yard, narrowly avoiding the Heartless that were beginning to jump around and grabbed Wylie by the collar.

"Sesshomaru do you have a death wish? Get your butt inside!" I growled as I dragged him along with me as I ran to the house. I shoved the patio door open and sent Wylie in to hopefully sit quietly next to Cookie.

"Guys! We have a problem!" I said as I locked the door and stared at the growing number.

"What is it?" Amane asked.

"We've been invaded."

"By what?"

"Heartless." I said. That seemed to set everyone in motion. Axel and Demyx abandoned the controllers and were in their Organization coats in half a second. Amane scampered up as well but looked kind of confused. Demyx joined me out the door as we watched the Heartless number multiply.

"Well are we just gonna stand here?" Axel asked as he summoned his chakrams and rested one of them leisurely on his shoulder.

"Lets go kick some bad guy booties!" Amane cheered.

"I hope you're not going out there with just your fists." I said.

"What have you got to work with?"

"Um…lets go check the garage! There's bound to be something in there!" I said happily. Amane nodded and darted off.

"You guys can get started. Don't break anything, don't destroy the yard, don't kill any animals, and don't do drugs." I ticked off on my fingers.

"What? Oh never mind." Axel said as he slid open the door, a murderous gleam in his eye and an evil smirk. Demyx followed behind shortly. Amane and I ran to the garage and began to sift through all the junk.

"Jeez you guys don't have anything cool to kill things with." She said as she picked up a staple gun. She seemed to consider it but decided that it wasn't good enough.

"Sorry I couldn't meet your requirements." I said as I tested the weight of my mom's best driver in my hand.

"Go get that gun your dad has."

"I don't know the combination on the safe or how to use it." I answered finally deciding that the club was probably my best bet. My mom would kill me later. That's a five hundred dollar golf club I'm holding. After a few more minutes of indecision, Amane finally decided to wield a croquet club in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. She also grabbed a hammer and stuck it in her back pocket. If all else fails, we can just throw dirt at them.

"Ready?" Amane asked, determined to get her daily fill of violence.

"Lets kill the masses!" I said with nod. With that, we burst back into the house and made our way to the patio door. Amane had just stepped out and was already waving her croquet mallet like a maniac and setting a bad example for little children. I was just about to step out when I heard my brother behind me.

"What's happening?" he asked as he came up from behind me.

"Oh…um…" I stuttered.

"Are those Heartless?"

"Yes. You stay here." I said finally walking through the door. My brother pouted.

"You can't make me. I wanna help." He said. My 'older sister' instincts kicked in for once in my life.

"Guard the house. If any of them get in there, then you can kill em." I said. He reluctantly nodded, slightly surprised at how serious I was being at the moment. In the next second, his expression changed to one of shock as he stared at something behind my head. Finding it weird, I quickly turned around and watched as a Heartless jumped to my face. I had no time to defend.

"Get down!" Axel shouted. I did as ordered and my brother quickly closed the door. In the next second, one of his chakrams sliced the Heartless in half before lodging itself into the door where my head had been. I stared at for a minute.

"Thanks Axel I owe you one!" I called as I stood to my full height. He nodded as he called the chakram back only to fling it another one. Andy peeked out the door.

"See? Stay here." I said to my brother before sliding the door shut in his face. With that, I turned around and ran out into the yard.

"Here I am! Reporting for awesomeness!" I screeched taking a swing at a few Heartless. Demyx strummed a few notes on his sitar and a few water clones appeared taking a few Heartless down. What a sucky time for my powers to not work! I curse reality!

"Save me Steve Irwin and your crazy voodoo magic!" Amane yelled as the top of her mallet flew off, only to be left with a stick. She threw it aside and focused all her energy onto bashing their little heads in with the bat. This went on for a few minutes and I don't know about Axel and Demyx, but Amane and I were looking a little worse for wear and ready to call it quits.

"This is never ending! You kill one and two more jump in to take its place! Amane whined as she backed away to take a quick breather.

"Sweatin' like a pig." I panted as I swatted two away. If only I could summon a fell beast or something to aid us. I'd name it Fred. A little while later, there were so many Heartless that the four of us had been forced into a cluster as they circled around us. At the moment, we were all at a loss of what to do as we watched them stare at us.

"Axel? Can't you do that epic fire thing like in KH2?" Amane asked, as she stared into the bright yellow eyes of Heartless no more than 10 feet from her.

"Do you want everything within a 100 foot radius to be incinerated?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"No." she said.

"Then sorry kid. No can do."

"Demyx? Any amazing mystical powers coming from you?"

"Yeah create like a Hurricane or something." I suggested as I clutched the bent up club for dear life.

"Sorry." Demyx answered with a shake of his head.

"Any last words guys?" Axel asked.

"I should have had a V8." Amane rambled.

"I wanta Fanta." I said

"Fanta's gross." Amane argued.

"It is not!"

"Can we focus?" Axel growled as he nudged us rudely. The Heartless suddenly ran forward as a large group and jumped high into the air, aiming for our faces.

"Purple rain!" Amane screeched. My eyes widened and instead of fighting for my life like the Mary Sue me would have done, I crouched down and covered my head with my arms. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to start.

It never did though. In fact, all was silent. I slowly opened my eyes and uncovered my head so I could get a better look. There were no Heartless in sight! Just a lot of these weird clear things sticking out of the ground. They looked like little shards of ice! A few of them punctured a couple of Heartless who had not disintegrated yet. Light bounced off the facets causing mini rainbows and me to probably lose more of my sight.

"What happened?" Amane asked. Axel too was interested in the oddities that littered the yard and bent down to pick one up.

"Is it ice?" Demyx asked.

"I don't think so." He answered. Amane bent down to pick one up and I walked up to examine it as well. It was about as big as her thumb and had many sharp edges.

"Its kinda heavy." She said. Demyx had a few in his hands.

"You know? They kinda look like-!"

"Diamonds?" Xemnas suddenly interrupted. We all quickly whipped around to see him standing a few feet from us with someone in tow. Jeez-a-loo when did he get there? Looking quite smug, he surveyed the scene.

"Diamonds?" I asked. Xemnas nodded.

"Where'd they come from?" I asked, mindlessly kicking one of the so-called diamonds. Xemmy smirked and stepped aside so that we could see who was behind him.

"Megan I'd like you to meet your Nobody."

* * *

**I saw The Dark Knight. Everybody should see this movie! EVERYBODY! Even if you don't like batman! Just go to see the Joker! He is now my all time favorite villain! Kudos to you my friend for making the list! Any other Joker fans in the house? I have two shirts with his face on it and 3 posters. No i'm not obsessed what are you talking about?! **

**Have any of you ever gotten so sunburned that your cold? Let me tell you from personal experience that it is the weirdest feeling ever!**

_**Preview: Megan comes face to face with her Nobody and a trip back to Castle Oblivion is in order. R&R if you think Xigbar should shave his legs and reveal the goddess in him!**_


	24. Epic Fails!

**_Yes! Finally came onto some inspiration! Hope everyone had a good Halloween. I freaked myself out by watching scary moview by myself in the dark and stole my brothers candy! Anyways, read on my crispy critters, read on!_**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Epic Fails!**

I should have seen this coming. I really should have. And I'm not the only one who thinks so.

"Dude…you couldn't see this coming from like a mile away?" Amane asked.

"Um…well…hey can you think clearly when hot dudes are running around?!" I retorted. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You think I'm hot?" Demyx asked. Start taking smart pills Demyx. Girls throwing their panties at you is also a good indicator.

"Admit it you wouldn't have seen it even if there was a hobo holding a sign right in front of you."

"Lies!" I angrily kicked a so-called diamond shard.

"That's quite enough you two." Xemnas mediated as he motioned to the person beside him, "We have more pressing matters at hand."

"Like what?' Amane replied dumbly. She was fully aware of what. Xemnas didn't answer and put a hand on the mysterious Nobodie's back and propelled it forward. I hesitantly stepped forward to greet it.

"Um…hey…you!" I said with a nervous chuckle. The "it" in front of me came to a stop about an arm's length away from me.

'_Hey wouldn't it be weird if it was a guy?'_ I wondered briefly. I can't even begin to explain the weirdness of that situation. But considering what's been going down in my life, it was a definite possibility.

"Megan pay attention." Xemnas snapped. I shook my head to clear my head. I turned my attention back to mysterious figure. Said mysterious figure slowly brought their hands up to the hood of their Organization coat and dramatically brushed the hood back. Dramatic music plays!

"Whoa! Check that out!" Amane commented from the sidelines. I stared in wonder at the figure before me. She had bright sapphire blue locks that hung to her mid back with a few chunky layers that flared out. In any other circumstance, I would be quite jealous of the color and basically that her hair looked good while mine didn't. Even stranger still were her eyes. They were a pale icy blue color that almost blended in with her porcelain skin. Almost could be considered white except for thin line of black around her iris. Stranger still that they were completely lacking in pupil.

"What's your name?" I asked the tiny little slip of a girl. Compared to my tallness of 5'10", she only stood about 5'2". Making a comparison to her and Hiei would probably be inappropriate and unprofessional at this time. Anyways I digress. The girl didn't answer me but her eyebrows furrowed at something.

"Como te llama?" I stretched out my hand to shake.

"Her name is Gemnax." Xemnas answered for her with a roll of his eyes when she didn't answer.

"Well hey there Gemnax. How's life?" I asked with a smile. Her eyes flitted to my hand that was still waiting for hers before moving back up to my face. From there, it strengthened into a glare.

"Don't touch me." She said before turning away and walking back to Xemnas and leaving me hanging.

"…Ok…?" I wondered as I let my arm fall. "That went well." I muttered.

"Hey aren't Nobodies supposed to resemble their Somebodies? Those two look nothing alike!" Amane pointed out. It was true; we were about as different as night and day. She looked not even remotely like me.

"It is common but not a necessity." Xemnas explained. Gemnax reached Xemnas' side and turned to look at the rest of us but taking extra time to glare at me.

'_Jeez what did I do?'_ I wondered. There was more silence for a little while until I had an epiphany and rounded on Axel.

"Hey did you know this would happen?" I asked.

"Naturally." He replied casually.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Must have slipped my mind."

"That cant happen! You memorize everything!" I whined as I punched his shoulder.

"Only what's important."

"I'm not important?"

"Nope."

"Oh yeah? Well…Axel is a stupid name! And...and I hope bees chase you!"

"You're breaking my heart." Axel scoffed.

"Children!" Xemnas interrupted before I could deck Axel. I quickly stepped away from Axel to sulk for a moment.

"I believe this entails a trip back to Castle Oblivion don't you agree?" Xemnas announced. Without a word, Gemnax summoned a portal and stepped in, leaving no trace that she had ever shown up. A woman of few words no doubt. Xemnas then created a portal, caught the attention of Demyx and Axel and nodded for them to go through. They stepped forward wordlessly. Axel entered first with Demyx before Xemnas looked at me to follow.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone there Xemmy! Do you really think I can just leave after all that has happened in the past 48 hours? And plus my brother is home alone. It would be against the babysitting code to leave him. Plus he knows where my candy stash is and I can't have that." I explained.

"Do not make me resort to force." Xemnas said dangerously.

"And I'm telling you I have to stay till my parents get back." At this, Xemnas began to advance towards me. I suddenly felt a pair of arms fall across my shoulders followed by a squeeze.

"You girl…release her and leave if you what's good for you." Xemnas said as he hesitated a bit.

"I'm crushed. All this time we spent together and you don't know my name? Shame on you." Amane said right next to my ear. I blinked as she started to nuzzle my head again.

"I actually need my BFF for something else. I didn't come for just a sleep over." She said. I turned to face her, confusion plastered all across my face.

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I need some moral support. So I would like to borrow her for about an hour or so. Then you can do whatever you want with her."

"Oh gee thanks. What do you need me for?" I muttered. Xemnas wasn't sure to think at the moment and resorted to just glaring at everything around him. What did that rock ever do to you?

"It's a secret." She smirked.

"That means its nothing good." I smirked as well. Is she going to take me on one last felony before I bite the dust or whatever is going to happen to me?

"You're not trying to smuggle her away are you?" Xemnas asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nope. I just need to kidnap her for one hour sir." She requested politely.

"What have I told you about kidnapping?" I scolded. Amane sighed dramatically.

"It's rude and immoral. But who cares what you think." She smirked as she gave my cheek a swift kiss. I scrunched my face into a scowl.

"Fine. One hour and no more." He conceded before turning and swiftly walking through the portal. The portal closed soon after. I shrugged Amane off.

"What do you need me for?" I prodded again.

"You'll see." She said as she grabbed my arm and began to drag me towards the house. We both stopped in our tracks as we heard the familiar noise of a warpy vortex appearing and turned to look just in time to see Demyx and Axel come tumbling out and face planting in the grass.

"That was graceful." Amane laughed as the two picked themselves up and dusted themselves off.

"Heh you guys just got owned by grass!" I laughed.

"Shut up." Axel growled.

"Well I won't point out the obvious since we all know why you're here but do you guys want to come along?" Amane asked.

"Where are we going?" Demyx asked. Suddenly black mist covered his body and in the next second, he was fully clothed as a human.

"Somewhere special." Amane said vaguely. Axel snorted but did the same as Demyx in changing his clothes.

* * *

It took little to no time to tell Andy that we were going out and to stay put. I also gave him the wonderful advice that if an Organization should arrive to do a B & E, that he could kick them in the crotch. Amane grabbed her keys and ran out to the driveway where her car was parked.

"Come on guys! You're slower than turtles stampeding through peanut butter!"

"I'm coming I'm coming." I said as I finally reached the car.

"Shotgun!" Axel declared right as I opened the passenger side. He quickly butted in front of me and shoved me away via hand to the face.

"Hey!" I whined as I almost fell over.

"You snooze you lose." Axel explained as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Oh you ugly mother turkey!" I growled. My only reply was his door slamming in my face. I scowled but backed up and got in the back with Demyx. Not a half a second after I had closed my door did Amane peel out in a sa-WEET 180 and out of the driveway. It would have been awesome if I wasn't fearing for my life.

"Watch it!" Axel yelped as his head smashed into the window.

"Are you sure you can drive this thing?" Demyx whimpered as he clutched the door in a white-knuckle grip.

"Of course. I have my license! Bad picture and all!" Amane affirmed.

"Can you drive it safely?" Axel asked.

"That I might have a problem with."

"We're all going to die!" Demyx moaned.

"Look out for that car!" Axel warned as he pointed to a parked car.

"I see it!"

"Argh! That squirrel!"

"It moved!"

"10 and 2 Amane! 10 and 2!" I screeched. Amane quickly adjusted her hands and resumed her driving.

"The car is stopped!" Demyx yelled as we approached a stop sign.

"I SEE IT!"

"This Ford Focus is a coffin on wheels!" I whined as we stopped. Amane waited her turn before gaining an evil look in her eye.

"Ludicrous speed GO!" she cried as she floored it. I quickly whipped around and checked for cops. None.

'_What I wouldn't give to see her pulled over.'_ I thought as hoped that we would get to wherever we were going quickly.

* * *

We arrived fifteen minutes later at our destination and pulled into an open spot. Axel looked white as a sheet while Demyx and I clung to each other in absolute terror.

"We're here! And you're all alive!" Amane announced as she got out of the car excitedly. Axel slowly opened the door and shakily climbed to his feet. Demyx and I hesitantly separated before basically kicking down the doors.

"LAND! OH SWEET LAND!" I cried as I fell to my knees and embraced the asphalt in all its dirty glory.

"Oh well aren't we dramatic." Amane said with a face as she walked into a store in the strip mall. After pulling myself together, Demyx and I helped Axel regain whatever sanity he had left after that wild ride and slowly trickled into the door Amane entered.

I was greeted by screaming rock and roll music and a rather dark interior.

"Over here guys!" Amane waved frantically with a big cheesy smile. She looked so out of place what with her bright wardrobe compared to the dark red walls and black leather chairs of where ever we were. It also didn't help that the chair she sat in looked ready to eat her. Axel quickly fell into an empty chair and slumped down.

"Aww poor little Nobodie can't handle a little car ride?"

"Little car ride? That was the highway to Hell!" he huffed as he made an unconscious AC/DC reference.

"Where are we chica?" I asked as I looked around. The innards of the store were small. There were a few large chairs and a few doors that were closed. There was a receptionist that looked like she was ready to go to a rave on the phone behind a large black desk.

"We're at a piercing place!" Amane smiled. Axel raised a brow.

"Oh? And who do you think is getting anything pierced?" he asked.

"I am!" Amane said as she jabbed herself in the chest with her thumb. Just then, a door opened somewhere to the back and a dude with shaggy brown hair covered in tattoos and piercings came out. He was looking at the floor before Amane called out to him.

"Yo Ben!" At the mention of his name, "Ben" looked up and smiled when he saw Amane.

"Hey whud up girl?" as he walked faster. Amane stood to greet him. Demyx shimmied his way over to me.

"Who is that?"

"I have no idea. I'm completely in the dark." I tittered. Amane and Ben gave each other a brief hug before Amane seemed to remember that the rest of us existed and were hopelessly confused.

"Hey guys this is my big bro Ben! Wow that was a lot of Bs." Amane explained.

"Howdy y'all!" he waved.

"I never knew you had a brother!" I was completely floored.

"Yup. I'm this dweeb's bro." Ben said as he grabbed Amane in a violent headlock and gave her a noogie.

"You two look nothing alike." Axel mused from his chair.

"Kinda like me and whats-her-face." I murmured. Ben suddenly clapped loudly.

"Alright what can I do ya for sis?" he asked.

"I want you to punch a few holes in me." Amane said with extreme glee.

"My pleasure." Ben said with a smile. "Any other takers?" he asked to the rest of the group. We all shook our heads quickly.

"I want my eyebrow and a Snakebite." Amane explained touching each place as she said it. Ben nodded and showed her a plaque of earrings and such she could choose from.

"What no tongue piercing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Mom wont let me until I move out. Then she says I can do whatever I want. So in light of that, I'm going to join a prostitution ring." Amane explained as she picked out her metal.

"Good luck with that." Axel barked out a laugh. Ben cut in and instructed us to go into an open room and wait for him as he got everything ready. We all filed in and Amane hopped up on the doctor's office like bed. She began to swing her legs back and forth as she hummed. Axel took the only chair in the room while I took a random footstool. Demyx was left to stand.

"Seriously is that your brother?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh huh." She affirmed.

"Where was he all those times I was over at your house?"

"He has his own apartment."

"Oh." And that was the end of that. We didn't have to wait long for Ben to return.

"Alright I got all the needles and all that jazz." He said with a smile. Demyx seemed to pale a bit at the mention of needles.

"Where do you wanna start first?" Ben asked.

"How bout the Snakebite?" Amane suggested. Ben nodded and began to get the needle ready. He then grabbed a clamp of some kind and came at Amane with it.

"Gimme some lip girl." He said. She opened her mouth slightly and he grabbed hold of her lower lip. He went about fixing the clamp properly and once he was satisfied, he grabbed the needle off the tray. Amane tensed slightly.

"Relax."

"Is it gonna hurt bad?"

"Probably."

"Great." Amane mumbled as best she could. Demyx peered over my shoulder as I held Amane's hand. Afterall what are BFF's for?

"Are you really going to use that needle?" Demyx asked.

"Of course. What did you think we were going to use? A nail gun? Or perhaps a staple gun?" Ben smirked. Demyx shuddered at the thought.

"Ok ready?" He asked Amane the final time. She gave a brief nod.

"Relax." He said as he put the needle through the underside of her lip and through the other side. Amane whimpered and squeezed my hand, which was accompanied by another whimper from Demyx. Axel turned to look at him.

"What's your problem dude?" he asked as he flipped through a magazine, thinking it was much more interesting than watching someone punch holes in themselves. Demyx shook his head in response. I myself was rather fascinated with the whole process and watched what Ben did with great fascination. Ben went through the whole process of putting the lip ring on and such before stepping back to view his work.

"Another A+ piercing for the B-man!" he cheered as he gave himself a pat on the back. Amane rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Onto the next one." He smiled. There was a brief moment of sterilizing another needle. Demyx saw the needle glinting in the light and turned a shade paler and was starting to squirm a bit.

"Can I leave?" Demyx suddenly asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"If you want." Ben replied only to be over ruled by his sister.

"NO! Stay in here like a man! OW!" she demanded before her hand flew to her new lip ring.

"No excessive yelling for a while." Ben explained like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Axel guard the door! You're all in this with me!" Amane growled. Axel didn't move but eyed Demyx with a look that told him not to move. Demyx crammed himself back into the corner with a look of genuine terror on his face. We went through the entire piercing process again, Demyx now looking like a ghost, my hand getting crushed, and even Amane turning a bit white. Axel seemed to be the only one unaffected.

"There! Your kisser is done!" Ben cheered. Amane let out a deep breath she probably didn't know she had been holding.

"Jeez that hurt. I'm amazed I didn't squeak a tear." She laughed at the end. As Ben prepared for the last piercing, Amane's eyes flitted towards Demyx who whimpered again.

"Dem? Are you ok?" she asked. Demyx was ghostly pale and had a few beads of sweat on his forehead. His hands were also shaking slightly.

"It seems a little hot in here don't you think?" He asked shakily.

"No." Amane answered. I quickly got up and offered him my stool. He pretty much fell on it and nodded thanks. I turned my attention to Amane who told me to move to her right, as she wanted her left eyebrow pierced. I obliged as Ben came up with the clamp again. He maneuvered it expertly as he talked to Amane.

"This'll probably hurt a little more than having your eyebrows waxed." He warned absentmindedly.

"Ah I can take it!" Amane smirked.

"Do you want to wait a few minutes? You look a little faint." Ben asked before grabbing the needle one last time.

"Nope lets do this!" Amane said with determination. She gave the death grip on my hand an extra squeeze in anticipation.

"Don't be nervous. Now close your eyes I don't want to stab you in the eye." He instructed. Amane's eyes quickly shut.

"Don't scrunch up your face you'll make me mess up! Relax!" Ben said as he randomly smacked her on the forehead. I snorted in laughter as did Amane but she finally took a deep breath relaxed her face.

"Ok here we go." He said as he slowly drove the needle through. Amane suddenly went from a warm olive color to a deathly pale.

"Uh…I t-think 'm gunna faint." She suddenly said. Just as she finished her sentence she started to fall forward, completely out.

"Oh crap!" Ben yelped as he caught her with his free arm while I helped with mine. With our combined effort, we were able to direct her fall to the side and safely onto the bed. There was suddenly a loud clatter and a sickening crack from the other side of the room. I looked to see that Demyx had fallen off the stool in a dead faint! The sickening crack heard was his head hitting the tile.

"Man down!" I laughed because for some reason I found the entire situation funny. Apparently so did Axel because he was snickering behind his hand.

"You got her?" I asked Ben. He nodded and I wrenched my hand out of Amane's death grip before going to Demyx.

"Demyx! Dem are you ok?" I asked. No response whatsoever. Just sightless eyes staring at the ceiling, starting to freak me out. Axel made no move to help whatsoever and flipped a page in Star.

'_Oh! Angelina adopted another kid! Leave the chillenz alone Angelina otherwise there wont be enough for other celebrities to adopt!'_ I laughed to myself at the thought.

"Earth to Dem!" I lightly tapped the side of his face and still got no response. "Talk about squeamish."

"Amane's comin' round. Amane if you can hear me keep your eyes closed if you don't want a hole in your eye." Ben instructed.

"That was one of the most feminine things I have done to date." She said softly, "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No! I'll tell you when." Ben said as he started fastening the tips. Meanwhile, I was still trying to get Demyx back to the living but the boy was determined.

* * *

Amane was up and running after a few minutes. Demyx finally came around after Axel splashed him with a cup of water. He jolted awake and quickly scrambled up with my and Amane's help.

"What happened?" he asked, genuinely confused as he looked around trying to remember where he was.

"You fainted. You were out for about fifteen minutes. And you better make sure your head bone isn't broke." I explained.

"You could have told us you were squeamish." Amane scolded.

"I tried but you wouldn't let me leave!"

"I thought you were just being bored!" Amane finished with a cringe as a twinge of pain came from her lip. After Amane paid and said goodbye to her brother, we headed back out to a certain white Focus of evil.

"Not again." Demyx moaned.

"Well if you don't want to walk home then you gotta get your little keisters in!" Amane explained as she hit the unlock button. Axel carefully opened the side door; acting like it was going to bite him but carefully made his way in.

The ride back to my place was even more terrifying than the ride from there!

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I'M DRIVING, GET OFF THE SIDEWALK!" Amane shrieked at a pedestrian. We got some angry cursing and the finger in response.

"Axel! Look for any cops and flag them down if you happen to see one! If we're lucky, she might get her license revoked!" I whimpered from the backseat. Demyx looked like he was ready to pass out all over again.

"Stop messing around with your piercings and pay attention to the road!" Axel demanded as Amane let her tongue roll over her lip to reassure herself that the rings were really there.

"I'm just trying to get us home quickly. You guys don't appreciate me at all." Amane huffed.

"How fast are we going?" Demyx asked.

"60." She answered simply.

"I appreciate that!" I gulped, as I was fully aware that the speed limit was 30 on this particular road.

We finally reached home and I leapt from the car and ran to the house, trying to put as much distance between the incognito hearse and myself. Axel and Demyx followed my example but at a much slower pace. When I entered the kitchen, I saw to my great surprise Saix sitting by himself at my kitchen table looking quite perturbed.

"Sup Saix." Amane nodded as she came in, making sure he saw her new hardware. He didn't answer as he glared at me.

"What have you been teaching that brother of yours?" he spat.

"Lots of fun things."

"Fun for whom?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I arrived at your house and when I entered your, your brother ran up and kicked me."

"Ah." I smiled. "You received a crotch shot. ANDY!" I suddenly called. He appeared over the railing of the stairs.

"What?" he asked.

"Nice work bro!" I gave a half smile. He smiled and gave a thumbs up before running back up the stairs and into his room.

"I weep for the future." Saix muttered.

"Hey Saix do you notice anything different about me?" Amane asked as she jutted out her lip. Saix blinked at her a few times.

"Did you lose more brain capacity?" he asked. Amane gaped like a fish, clearly insulted.

"Your hour is up."

"Dang."

"Follow me." Saix ordered while he stood up.

"Halt!" I thrust my hand out "At least let me write a note since the 'rents aren't home." I dashed into the computer room and grabbed a paper and pen. I scribbled some probably meaningless words to them and smacked it on the table where they were sure to see it. Amane snatched it up and read aloud.

"Dear Mom and Dad. Went to crazy land to have an adventure and probably get whacked. Don't touch my room or my stuff. Especially my anime stuff. Lots o' love, your totally sane kid. Wow that was heartfelt." Amane said as she flicked the corner of the paper.

"Yup. And don't you go pawning off my stuff either." I explained as I snatched the paper out of her hand and put it back where it belonged.

"Dang. Well could you at least send me some of those diamonds your Nobody can summon? I could make a killing on eBay!"

"Oh I never thought of that. How I do love get rich quick schemes." I sprouted an evil smile at the very thought. To skip over all the boring parts, there were more brief insults thrown between Saix and Amane, hasty packing of the pillowcase by me and telling Ama-chan to watch the little hobbit till someone came home before giving her a quick hug then waving adios. After that I was back to Kingdom Hearts to do who knows what!

* * *

"This place seems even gloomier than before." I pointed out as I stepped out of the portal.

"Come we have much to discuss with you and Gemnax." Saix urged as he came out after me. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Axel and Demyx and they happily backed off.

"I have the distinct feeling that she is not hip to my jive. Was it something I said?" I asked as I calmly walked behind him.

"Believe it or not, not everyone in the world likes you and wants to be your friend." Saix explained as if speaking to a child.

"I KNOW that. But I barely spoke to her."

"How would you feel if you saw your other half? The one with the heart…and emotions." He asked almost wistfully. That was deep! We walked in silence after that till we got to a random door. He opened it for me and I stepped in to see Vexen, Xemnas and Gemnax sitting there waiting for me.

"Take a seat." Xemnas motioned to an empty seat on his right. Gemnax was currently seated across from where my seat was while Vexen chose to stand and observe from the corner. I slowly made my way over and planted my butt on the cold chair. I took a deep breath as I folded my hands together.

"What's the meaning of this whole…shindig?"

"I thought you two would like to greet each other more formally." Xemnas explained. I raised a brow. That was his reason?

"Would you like to introduce yourself Gemnax?" he asked. Gemnax's eyes slowly rolled over to him. He gave her a subtle nod. Gemnax gave an exasperated sigh as her gaze fell to the table.

"My name is Gemnax. I am Number 14. I am called the Jewel Wraith." She replied.

"Cool." I replied, not quite knowing what else to say. We blinked at each other for a good amount of time. I could tell that Xemnas was getting frustrated with us while Vexen watched us coolly.

"What do you like?" I randomly asked.

"Few things."

"Ok…what don't you like?"

"Many things." She finished, being completely and maddeningly vague. It was silent again. The awkwardness was almost edible. Would have tasted wonderful with grape jelly I think.

"So…diamonds huh?" I leaned back and slouched in the chair. She nodded to confirm what I asked.

"Any chance you could give me a few so I could sell them on eBay? You can even have a cut." I suggested, sounding quite hopeful.

"Don't be ridiculous." Xemnas cut in. False hope instilled.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. No answer.

"Food?" Nada.

"Uh…shape?" Hello silence.

"Come on help me out here! Say something!" I whined in frustration as I gave a very visible roll of the eyes.

"Something." Came Gemnax's smartass remark.

"She speaks!" I replied sarcastically as I threw my hands up in aggravation.

"Perhaps we should try something else." Xemnas butted in, clearly fed up with our loitering about. Heck yes I loiter! That's about as badass as I get.

"What do you suggest?" Vexen asked.

"A spar." He replied simply. That caught my attention.

"Fighting? Sweet! Who's fightin'?" I asked immediately excited to get my daily dose of violence.

"Could you be any denser? He means myself and you are to fight." Gemnax snapped loudly. Slightly abashed at the volume her voice had gotten to, all I could do was gape for a moment. Then, almost as if they were synched together, Xemnas and Gemnax rose out of their chairs at the exact same time. They both walked to the door and Xemnas allowed Gemnax to exit first before turning back to me.

"Are you coming?"

"What? You mean now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course."

"I thought I could have more time to chill out or something." I complained.

"Time? What time do you think we have?"

"The chronological kind?"

"Get over here." He ordered. My shoulders slumped in defeat and I trudged out of the room.

* * *

I was taken to a large, bright white cavernous room in which there was nothing but floor space and a few pillars. I had an uneasy feeling about the entire thing. Xemnas reached out and put a hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to stop and wait there while Gemnax kept walking till she was about 20 feet away. She stopped and turned to face me with a completely apathetic look on her face. Xemnas stepped away from me and backed away.

"Now don't kill each other just yet. Any weapons are legal." He explained. What? This fight has rules? Inconceivable!

"Are you both ready?" he asked looking between the both of us. Gemnax nodded while I quickly shook my head.

"You have got to be joking! I haven't even practiced or anything!"

"Begin!" He called.

"No!" I said as I stomped my foot. I didn't have much time to think before Gemnx came at me in all out karate-esque assault!

"YAH!" I screeched as I did my best to duck and back away. She threw a punch at my face that clipped my jaw in my lame attempt to escape.

"Wait!" I cried.

"No." she replied simply and aimed a dangerous looking kick at my gut. I barely shimmied out of the way.

"I said wait! Let me think of a strategy or something!" I huffed as attempted to block a punch. It only resulted in me hurting myself, which was not surprising. And honestly I don't know why I considered making a strategy. In video games, all I know how to do is button mash! Actually my entire life was pretty much a button mash. It would clearly explain why I run into things. In the midst of comparing my life to a video game, my train of thought was completely shattered in the next moment when I saw Gemnax's face getting closer to mine. The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground with a massive headache and Gemnax leering over me. It took me a minute to collect my thoughts and figure out what happened.

"Did you just head butt me?!" I asked as I rubbed my forehead. There would be an attractive bruise there tomorrow. Gemnax had a really hard head! Especially if she could do that without even batting an eye!

"Get up." She commanded. I glared at her but did wind up on my feet again.

"Try and hit me." She said in monotone as she flew at me again. I had to pull some fancy footwork out of my butt to escape unscathed. Each time she attacked, she got closer to actually hitting me.

"Fight back." She requested as she jumped over my head. I watched her soar, secretly wished I could do that, and shook my head vehemently when she landed. When she saw my reaction, she did two nifty little back flips away from me and held her hand up to her mouth like she was going to blow me a kiss. I highly doubted that would happen. A faint ball of light appeared to float in her hand, swiftly becoming the size of the baseball and getting brighter as it did so. When it reached a blinding point, it disappeared all together, leaving little glimmering things floating in her hand. One could only guess that they were diamonds. She smirked before taking a deep breath and blowing on them. In the next instant, they were making a beeline to me!

'_Man this sucks!'_ I thought dismally as I dodged them to the best of my ability, which wasn't much. I ended up with a few nicks that oozed a few drops of blood and winced in pain. Each shard was as sharp as a razor blade. I could hear Gemnax giggling a bit and I glared at her for it. She summoned more of her diamond shards again and for the second time that day, pretty rocks wanted to pummel me to death.

"I wish I could shoot magical hurty stuff come out of my fingers." I complained as I was nicked on the cheek by a passing shard. It fell with a clink to the floor before vanishing.

'_You can stupid!_' I snapped at myself. I remembered that I could use electricity. Sadly, I was not accomplished enough to extend anything away from my body yet. But hey it was worth a shot. I stuck out my own hand and focused all my energy into creating something that I could use. A ball formed and I looked at it quickly.

"Here goes noffink!" I shrugged and attempted to throw it. It didn't even cover half of the distance before it fell to the ground and fizzled out.

* * *

"Neither is trying very hard." Vexen commented from the sidelines. Overall, he had not been impressed as of yet and considered this to be a very boring fight at the moment.

"Yes it is rather disappointing." Xemnas agreed though he was getting a good insight to both fighters' strengths and weaknesses.

"The only reason Gemanx can't hit Megan is because she is unconsciously using her speed. It's her only saving grace at the moment." Vexen reasoned.

"With training they would improve drastically. I'm sure of it." Xemnas said as he watched Megan dive to avoid the sharp missiles.

* * *

I was now frustrated and tired.

'_I hate this! I epically fail at life!'_ No matter how much I tried, my electricity didn't want to obey me. I was amazed that I hadn't been ripped to shreds yet on account of the thousands of diamond shards she sent my way. Maybe I have a force field of awesomeness surrounding me? Seemingly having enough of me jumping around like a Mexican bean, she put her hand down and took deep and steady breaths. She did this for a few minutes and I was left to my own imagination of what she was going to pull out of the hat next.

'_I could try to escape…'_ I thought absentmindedly. I now wore a sly smirk as my sight shifted to Gemnax who was still doing whatever she was doing. Careful not to make any sound at all, I slowly began to move away from her. Once I felt that I was far enough from her, I swiftly turned my back to her and made my way to the exit with all haste. I hadn't even made it half way when I felt something akin to a powerful kick strike me in the back. I crumpled to the ground in shock and pain before quickly turning to thwart Gemnax's attack. But no one was there!

"Bwah?" my eyes flitted around the entire room, "Hah? Don't tell me I'm losing it now!" I slowly got to my feet, back cracking loudly as I did so. I spied Xemnas in the corner, looking mighty pleased with himself.

"What the heck?" I asked him as I continued in vain to find my opponent only to see that she was nowhere in sight. I was stumped.

"Where'd she go? Is there a friggen ghost attacking me now? I knew I watching the Exorcism of Emily Rose by myself wasn't a good idea! That DVD marked me for evil!" I babbled a little more, becoming more and more hysterical as time passed until it felt like I was punched in the mouth. Revise that. It wasn't like, I WAS. I tumbled back onto my butt and felt my mouth to make sure I had no loose teeth. Twilight Princesses don't get benefits like dental coverage.

"Gemnax? Where you at?!" I cried aloud. She suddenly materialized out of thin air right in front of me.

"Invisibility, my second ability. Not all of your opponents are visible." She explained before melting away into nothing again. There was a brief moment of silence while I sat there thinking that I should change my state of residence to Denial when my skin decided that it would spontaneously slice itself open in various places and spit blood! That was soon followed by intense pain all over.

'_Oh fabulous! Not only is she invisible but so are her diamonds. Crap crap crappity crap! How the flip am I supposed to fight her when I cant see her?!'_ I bemoaned to myself. If I was thinking logically, I should have started calling out "Uncle!" but my dignity wouldn't have anything like that happen. I will surely die before it does. I really had only three options. The first was to keep fighting an invisible enemy. Good for my dignity, bad for my health. The second was to admit defeat which was bad for my dignity but good my health. The third and final option was one I could agree on both sides. RUN!

"Duel's off!" I yelped as I got up and ran for the door like a bat outta hell. This time I was able to make it without invisible forces trying to beat me to a bloody pulp. I threw open the door and ran out the hall, running to no particular direction.

"Running away?" I heard right in my ear. Out of pure instinct, I began to flail my arms and felt one of them his something out of pure dumb luck I'm sure. There was an 'oomph' but I kept running.

"I'm not running I'm regrouping!" I called back, not feeling Gemnax near me anymore. Running away is perfectly acceptable if the circumstances are too tough. Yes! A vortex of doom suddenly appeared in front of me and Zexion stepped out. Not having enough time to stop, I pretty much smashed right into him. The poor guy. He braced himself though and then steadied me.

"You are supposed to be sparring are you not?" he asked as he stepped away from me. About to answer, something else completely drew my attention. Maybe it was the sudden shaking of the entire castle or the fact that Zexion actually looked surprised but I could tell that it was defiantly not good. Gemnax suddenly appeared next to me and looked just as confuzled as the rest of us.

"What the heck was that?" I asked looking up at the ceiling as dust fell. The castle rumbled loudly as it shook again. Zexion didn't answer. I heard the pitter patter of feet approaching quickly from behind and saw that it was Xigbar running in our direction.

"Get your rears in gear the Keyblade Master just popped in to say hello!" he huffed as he ran past.

* * *

**Finally got that beast out! Victory is mine. Anyways, sorry if you didn't think the piercing part was all that interesting. Hisa-me Kurai can be very persuasive lol. Now we must all join together as a mob with our pitchforks, go to her house, and loiter in front of it till she updates her story. Come on guys lets go! *runs off with kitchen broom because she doesnt have a pitchfork***

**I totally blame NEASSA for getting me hooked on Avatar. Neassa...its all your fault! I'm turning into a Zutara fan! Psst...update! (I know reading this...get your butt back here!)**

**I had a weird dream a couple nights ago that i was the adoptive child of a family of velociraptors....**

**Wraith- a ghost or ghostlike**

** _Preview: Sora crashes the party and Megan gets to go somewhere new! R&R if you think Axel should get chased by bees._**


	25. Raptor Country

**Reason for the slow update? Uh...it's cold outside? *runs from terrible excuse***

* * *

**Chapter 25: Raptor Country!**

"What do you mean?" I yelled after Xigbar. Without another word, Gemnax started to run after him. The castle rumbled again and a large chunk of the ceiling fell with a loud crash to my left. I was instantly coated in dust and other bits of rock. Zexion studied the crumbling castle a moment more before turning to me.

"Go straight to your room and barricade yourself there." He ordered before turning to start in the same direction as Xigbar and Gemnax.

"But-!"

"Do as I say!" he barked, shooting down any complaint I had. He then turned his back on me and quickly walked after the others. I was left to my lonesome in the hallway. I felt a quick tugging on my pant leg. I looked down to see Squibs, tugging on my jeans hem and looking quite pathetic.

"Squibs! How's my cuddly wuddly little baby bunker boo?" I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. Two things happened in the next second. The first was Squibs had launched himself at my neck, digging his little talons into my skin. Death by Vampire was not the way I wanted to go! At least make Edward do it! The second thing to happen, caused the first thing to happen. A large chunk of the ceiling had fallen and if Squibs hadn't moved, he would have been crushed.

"Phuri!"

"Im with you! Lets motor!" I held onto him as I ran down the hallway back toward my room.

I did exactly what Zexion told me to do. The dresser was once again pushed up against the door and I had removed the mattress from the bed and propped it up so that it blocked the window. The room was now Sora-proof, Roxas proof should he happen to magically show up, and raptor proof!

"There! The raptors shant get me!" I smiled as I put a random pillow on top of the dresser. One can never be too safe with raptors. Squibs chattered in the corner. There wasn't much left to do now. Just wait for someone to come get me.

What felt like hours passed and everything was pretty much quiet except for the occasional rumble of the castle. I was currently laying face down on the carpet, trying to amuse myself but failing miserably.

"Whose team would you be on Squibs? Edward or Jacob?" I drawled as I counted the fibers in the carpet. I don't know why I had bothered. Squibs had curled up in the small of my back and fell asleep ages ago.

"Me? I don't know. I'm on Jake-ward." Squibs twitched in response, "I wonder how Bulba's doing…" I gave a small gasp. If the castle is destroyed, then…so is Bulba! I quickly sat up, causing Squibs to roll off the floor. He chirped in alarm and slight annoyance at me for disrupting his sleep.

"Sorry boy! But we forgot about Bulba!" I explained as I stood up. At the mention of his name, Squibs sniffed dismissively and looked away from me.

"Oh come now. I know you don't like each other but we have to save him! I'm sure Marluxia won't." He still didn't look at me.

"Fine. If you don't come with, you can find a new best friend!" I snapped as I turned my back to him and crossed my arms over my chest. I watched squibs out of the corner of my eye. He looked frantic and rather panicky as he seemed to have an inner war with himself. After a few more minutes of the cold shoulder from me, I felt him begin to claw his way up to my shoulder.

"I knew you'd come round." I smiled as I reached back to pet him. There was a zing of pain as he used his chubby little hand to scratch mine.

"Ouch!" I yelped. All right so he was still mad at me but no matter.

"Operation search and destroy…er…rescue! Come Squibs! We're going into raptor country!" I said walking up to the dresser and quickly shoving it out of the way.

* * *

Making my way to the greenhouse was rather perilous. Keeping an eye for rocks whose main target was my head, and where I was going took serious talent. Talent that I do not possess! I didn't get hit mind you but I did trip over my own feet quite a bit. I could probably trip just standing still. When I finally reached the greenhouse, I threw open the door with great flourish. The place was quickly becoming a disaster zone. The ceiling was caving in and plants were being crushed.

"Hang on Squibs! We're goin' in!" I warned. In response, his grip tightened on my shoulder. Weaving through all the debris was tedious but I was able to git er' done! When I finally caught sight of Bulba, I was shocked to find him writhing around and that he was also making a strange sound between a low screech and a grunt. A plant's way of screaming I guess.

"Hold on baby! Mama's comin'!" I screeched as I tore down the narrow pathway. Bulba in his state of panic was clearly not paying attention on where he was flinging his vines around. One ended up catching me in the stomach and swatting me easily 10 feet to the side. I landed hard on my back and got the wind knocked out of me while Squibs had enough sense to abandon ship.

"Oh my god…can't breathe!" I wheezed. I don't know when the last time you got the wind knocked out of you, but you feel like you're gonna die! The vines suddenly noticing that they had come into contact with an actual body, slithered along the floor towards me again. They wound up my legs before suddenly yanking me towards him. Next thing I know, I'm hanging upside down by my ankles. More vines were creeping out from the underbrush. They stretched for me and wound around my neck. They quickly began to constrict, cutting off whatever air I had left in my lungs. My eyes bulged in their sockets as I realized what was happening.

"Bu-Bulba! Its me!" I whimpered, begging that the plant would come to its senses and recognize me. The vines didn't stop.

"Oh no!" I whined, looking quite blue in the face as I clawed at the vines. Bulba suddenly let out his strange shriek and the vines loosened. I quickly pulled them from my neck and once my vision had cleared, I saw that Squibs had taken the liberty to bite down on Bulba's vines. However I was still imprisoned by the vines on my ankles.

"Bulba! Bulba put me down! It's me!" I was swung around a little more before Bulba seemed to calm down a bit. That still didn't prevent him from dropping me right on my noggin! I cringed in pain as I curled into a tight ball, massaging my scalp.

'_Dodging the ceiling, almost being choked, and then having my skull cracked. What else could possibly happen to me today?'_ I wondered. Being eaten by a monkey with two heads and a third nipple is a possibility.

I pulled myself together enough to see that Squibs and Bulba were in quite a tussle. Bulba was trying as hard as he could to get his vines on the little Heartless and squeeze the life out of him. Squibs may have been chubby, but he was a quick little fellow when he wanted to be. Funny as it was, we had to get out of there before the entire place became a giant, smoking crater.

"Squibs! Bulba! Cool it! This is no time to act like a couple of donkeys!" I snapped. Both stopped but continued to glare at each other. Well…Squibs did. I haven't actually determined if Bulba has eyes.

"Alright Bulba, I need to see if I can get you out of here somehow." I said more to myself as I walked up.

I should have come prepared with a machete! Trying to find Bulba's pot was like hacking through the jungle. After a few pulse pounding seconds of shoving large fronds out of the way, I finally found the stupid thing. Even though I doubted that I could lift it, I tried anyway.

"Bulba…you're fat!" I grunted as I almost pulled my fingers off. He had to weigh a bajillion pounds! The only response was a rustling of leaves. I tried to push him next. That wasn't any easier but I was able to move him a few inches. Of course he did nothing to help me by fighting with Squibs the entire time. I snorted in frustration before stomping out of the shrubbery of doom. I quickly got in between the two squabbling creatures and conked them both in the head.

"For goodness sakes you two! You're both being a couple of buttheads! Now both of you better figure out a way to help me or else we'll die in a not so nice way!" I shrieked at my children. They were silent until Squibs suddenly scampered behind Bulba. I rolled my eyes and went to go pry him out of hiding. Imagine my shock that instead of hiding, he was trying to push Bulba. I smile grew on my face.

"That's the ticket!" I said as I crouched down and applied my own strength with Squibs'.

This teamwork didn't last long. I blame Bulba completely. He decided to help the matter by throwing the loose topsoil back at Squibs. Because he's a plant, his aim basically sucks. While Squibs got the brunt of the retaliation, I got a few mouthfuls of dirt. Squibs had had enough and launched himself at Bulba.

'_Boys will be boys.'_ My mind said as my eye twitched.

"What happened to team yo?" I asked as I walked around to face Bulba. He had finally managed to get Squibs into his mouth but froze when he sensed the look I was giving him.

"Spit him out." I ordered, hands on my hips. He quickly did so and a slobbery Squibs rolled onto the ground. Squibs looked as disgusted as a Heartless could before standing up and shaking off the drool like a Polaroid picture.

"If only you were more transportable. You're too heavy to lift. You've clearly been eating too many Marios." I sighed wistfully. Marios are part or a well-balanced breakfast. Be sure to include Peach and Luigi as well. Not Wario though. Too high in carbs. The castle rumbled again and I was suddenly yanked towards Bulba by one of his vines. About to question him, I looked to where I once stood. The stone that fell there would have made me a human pancake complete with blood syrup. Sufferin succotash!

"Oh Bulba! You're my hero!" I smiled as I glomped him. Squibs looked left out and awkwardly kicked his foot. I held out a hand to him.

"Join the evil family of doom group hug Squibs!" He didn't, "Spoil sport." I quipped as Bulba set me down.

"Ok. What to do what to do…" I asked aloud as I began to pace. Squibs started to bark.

"Shush chatty Heartless!" he continued to bark. Now I was beyond irritated.

"For the love of God what could be more important?" I growled, finally turning on Squibs. He seemed to be gesturing to Bulba. I turned my attention to Bulba, who had now shrunk about one third of his height. I jaw hit the floor as I watched him shrink in size till he was about the size of a twelve inch ruler.

"Wha…when…bwah?" I mumbled as I pointed dumbly at him. He gave only what could be assumed as a smile, showing off his mini shark teeth. Then he decided to amaze me even further. The soil in his pot started to move around a bit before the strange vine like roots sprouted out of the dirt and gripped the sides of the pot. With a bit of struggling, he proceeded to actually pull himself out of the dirt! In the time frame of about twenty seconds, he managed to free himself and was now sitting perfectly balanced, perfectly alive, on the surface of the soil! Whatever sanity I had left has just been officially murdered with a chainsaw.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked kneeling down and inspecting him closely. He slithered down the side of the pot till he was on the floor and looking back at me. Squibs peered at him closely before opening his mouth wide and attempting to devour him. Bulba quickly dodged and then gripped my left arm with his roots and heaving himself up the length of my arm till he was nestled happily and securely on my shoulder. Travel-sized Bulbas. Everyone should have one. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You couldn't have done that BEFORE I had to waste all that energy on trying to get you out of there?" I asked. His reply was snuggling into my neck and a very audible 'chu'. Aiieee! Cute! I turned to Squibs, who was looking cross. I raised my vacant shoulder.

"One more shoulder open." He quickly jumped on and probably glared at Bulba from behind my head. I wash my hands of this weirdness!

* * *

The hallway was just as I had left it. Quiet and demolished. I quickly looked between the two creatures on my shoulders.

"Well we can't stop here! It's raptor country!" I said before breaking into a run. I made it to my room without much difficulty and quickly raptor proofed it again. I finally decided to collapse on the floor, much to the panic of my companions.

"That was a lot of energy." I panted. I quieted as I heard the doorknob jiggle. I sat up slowly and motioned for Squibs and Bulba, who were fighting AGAIN, to be quiet. They simmered down and the handle stopped jiggling. We waited in tense silence. The doorknob jiggled again, accompanied by a loud knocking.

"Whose in there? I saw you run in there! Come out!" A voice demanded. It didn't sound like any of the residents here so I assumed it was Mr. Save-the-whole-bloody-world-with-a-key. I'd hate to have that name.

"No one's home!" I called back.

"There's gotta be someone there otherwise no one would have answered!" Came the reply.

"Dang. He's smarter than I thought." I grumbled to my pets.

"I'm not supposed to talk to or open the door to strangers!" I called back. The doorknob stopped jiggling but the pounding on the door continued.

"That door is solid wood you'll never get through there." I snickered. Then things started happening all at once. Sora shouted "Firaga" and I assumed that it was the magic that hit the door. Unless Sora just hurled himself at it. As this was happening, a black vortex appeared near the far wall. I turned to look, just as Sora called for a blizzard spell, and saw a hooded figure step out. Squibs and Bulba who were closest to the figure, seemed to feel uncomfortable and scurried over to me. They climbed onto their respective shoulders as I stood up.

'_Who is this guy?'_ I wondered. His body shape was different compared to everyone I knew in the Organization. He was taller with broad shoulders. That could only mean…

"Greetings Ansem. Or should I say Riku? What can I do for you?" I asked with a pleasant smile. If he was surprised that I knew his name, he didn't show it. I wouldn't be able to see it anyway as his hood was still obscuring his face.

"It's not safe." He said cryptically. Yup that's Riku, cryptic as always.

"Yeah I know. But the peril keeps me on my toes." I reasoned. Sora attempted a thunder spell next. What is it about doors that confuzle these people so? Whatever the case, the thunder didn't work.

"You don't belong here." Riku who was currently Ansem said again.

"Yes thank you." I said, getting bored with the conversation. Sora had given up on magic and resorted what sounded like attempting to beat down the door with his keyblade.

"Jeez, if you wanna come in so bad, why didn't you just say please? I would have let you in." I said in annoyance as I quickly strode over to the door and began to push he dresser out of the way. What can I say the boy is determined and it'll be a hoot to explain my situation to him.

"I suggest that you refrain from doing that." Riku advised. I don't have to listen to you! You're just an angsty kid in a pervy old man's body!

"He's going to get in here eventually. And I like my door." I replied reaching for the lock. I turned it and began to pull it open when I heard Sora take a deep breath and the quick pitter patter of his footsteps drawing closer. I quickly backed into the wall pulling the door completly open, just as Sora would have broad shouldered the sucker. He ended up running a good distance into the room before skidding to a stop. He looked around the room quickly before he saw me giving him a bored look from behind the door. He quickly fell into a battle ready stance with his keyblade in front of him.

"Who are you? Where's Riku? Why are you involved with the Organization? What are their plans?" he demanded quickly.

"Slow down there I can only handle so many questions at once. Lets start over. Hi. I'm Megan." I greeted with a smile as I walked towards him, hand outstretched. He gripped his keyblade tighter as I approached. I was in touching distance when I stopped in front of him, hand still out. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Its customary to introduce yourself when you ask another their name." I said. He straitened a little bit before lowering his keyblade marginally. He looked at my hand, back to my face, and back to my hand again. He took one of his gloved hands off and started to reach for mine.

"I'm-!"

"Sora what are you doing?!" A nasely voice asked. Sora quickly put his hand down and looked over my shoulder. I turned slightly to see Donald and Goofy, standing in the doorway panting. Donald was the one who had interrupted us.

"Get away from her Sora! She's with the Organization!" Donald growled as he readied his staff. Donald I've noticed doesn't have very nice manners. I heard a cry from my shoulder and turned just in time to see a keyblade coming towards my neck in a sideways arc. I ducked and then scurried away from him.

"Hey! Where do you get off tryin to lop off my head?" I demanded. He pointed to my shoulder with his keyblade.

"There's a Heartless on your shoulder!"

"Yes you're very astute."

"I'll get it!" Goofy cheered before he flung his shield at me.

"Yipe!" I dodged again but a few of my hairs were severed from my head. That's how close that shield was to cutting off my head as well as Squibs'.

"Cut it out!" I yelped.

"What's that on your other shoulder?" Goofy asked.

"Its my carnivorous piranha plant! Ya'll better watch your fraggin selves or he'll eat 'cha!" I said proudly. Without a word, Donald fired some magic at Bulba. Bulba screeched and quickly scuttled down and managed to cram all of himself in my pocket. Like an octopus!

"Stop stop stop!" I yelled, trying to regain order.

"Why should we listen to you?" Donald asked, angry that he missed his intended target.

"Because…because…um…I'll talk smack if you don't!" I threatened. Goofy and Donald raised a brow before sharing a look with each other. Riku watched quietly from the sidelines.

"You're insane." Donald finally concluded.

"I don't give a flying heffalump what you think! You have no right to go around trying to slaughter people's pets!" I cried. Silence followed shortly after. Donald and Goofy slowly filtered into the room and surrounded me with the help of Sora, who was not sure if craziness was contagious or not.

"Honestly! I'm trying to do the classy thing here but you guys come in here like a couple of terrorists at a tea party! I will happily answer all of your questions if you ask me nicely." I explained, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Quick, he went this way!" I heard from somewhere down the hall accompanied by quick footsteps.

"Hark!" I declared dramatically as I pointed at the door. In the next second, Demyx and Axel appeared in the doorway.

"Hey what are you doing in her room?" Demyx asked. Axel quickly ran in front of me to shield me from whatever attack was coming. In the process of doing so, he ended up stabbing me in my dad gum eye with his hair.

"You ok?" Axel asked. He didn't have his chakrams out at the moment but kept a tiny spark on his fingertip just in case.

"Of course. Do you seriously think that pipsqueak could hurt me? Come on Axel give me some credit here." I answered.

"Well please forgive this lowly peasant your highness." He replied sarcastically. He got a swat on the head in return. His response was a bony elbow to my stomach.

"Ouch!" I cried. Axel ignored my distress and turned to Sora.

"What say we go finish this somewhere else?" he asked cockily.

"Yeah. You're not supposed to be in here anyway." Demyx replied as he summoned his sitar.

"Not till I find Riku!" Sora replied stubbornly.

"Tough cookies kid. We don't know where he is." Axel replied.

"Oh come on it's easy! He's right there!" I said pointing to where Riku stood. Or used to stand. He wasn't there anymore! Sora and the others turned to look when I felt the air shift behind me. Before I had time to turn and figure out what it was, a black clothed arm swam in front of my vision and wrapped around my neck before starting to drag me back.

"I don't see any-Axel grab her!" Demyx shouted. Axel turned around quickly and took in the scene. My head and shoulders had already disappeared into the vortex. Axel quickly grabbed a hold my flailing legs and began to pull back. My eyes bulged as Riku began to pull back as well, doing a wonderful job of choking me. Axel at the moment was the stronger of the two and began to pull me out of the vortex. At least enough so that I could see my room again.

"Quit squirmin' idiot!" He yelled at me as he saw my face turn blue. He grunted as he tried to pull me back out. Riku adjusted his grip so that his arms came under mine from behind and gave a hard yank.

"Ow! You'll dislocate my shoulders! And Axel is gonna give me hip dysplasia!" I cried as I felt zings of pain from being pulled in two different directions. Sora came into view behind Axel and raised his keyblade to catch Axel in the back but Demyx was there in a heartbeat to fend him off. The room suddenly filled with Demyx clones as he engaged in battle with Sora. Don't hurt my stuff!

"Whoever you are let go of her!" Axel growled, slowly pulling me back. Riku didn't reply but pulled right back, causing my upper half to completely disappear into the portal.

"Well someone had better let go!" I yelled, sick of being the monkey in the middle. As if answering, Riku gave an especially firm tug and Axel lost grip on my legs. Just like that, the portal closed as soon as I was through. Riku quickly shoved me to my feet. Riku doesn't have very nice manners either.

"Alright. That was unnecessary! You didn't have to grab me by my neck!" I shouted right in his face. He didn't answer but continued to walk forward in the pseudo space. I huffed angrily, slightly aware that Squibs was back on my shoulder while Bulba remained in my pocket, terrified out of his little mind. I slowly began to trail after him.

"So where are you kidnapping me to?" I asked. Again there was no answer.

"You'd be great in silent movies." I muttered. The air shimmered and formed a portal a ways a head of us. Riku increased his pace, trying to get there quickly. I followed but at a much slower pace. Riku, noticing that I was lollygagging, had gotten annoyed and quickly turned back. His strides ate up the ground and he was in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Come on!" he quipped as he grabbed my elbow before breaking into a jog, pulling me along.

"Where's the fire huh Riku?" I snarled, unhappy with my new situation. We reached the portal quickly and I couldn't see much in light of it. When we reached the it, Riku stopped but used his arm to push me through the portal to the other side. I screeched as I began to fall, drowning out the sound of the portal vanishing.

Thankfully, it was a short drop with a sudden stop. Unfortunately, the stop was wet. I didn't know I would be swimming! I shrieked as I hit the water. Actually it was more like hitting concrete. The water level was extremely low, maybe only 1 foot deep, giving no cushion to the concrete beneath. I moaned as pain spider webbed from my wrists. I'm killing Riku the next time I see him. His pretty boy looks can't save him now. I sat up on my knees and rubbed my eyes. Squibs chirped beside me as he splashed playfully in the water.

"Urg…where are we?" I wondered aloud. I blinked a few times, trying to get used to the dim light. It looked like a series of chambers, having several different paths and dead ends to create a maze like effect. I saw a large white glowing ball through the gaps in the iron walls. Upon closer inspection, it shimmered and moved.

"Funny…it looks kinda like a giant bubble." I said to myself.

"Chu?" Bulb asked from my pocket. I looked down at him with a small smile. Suddenly, hours of watching cut scenes and researching clicked into place in my head. Bubble? Ah crap!

"I'm either in Atlantis or the water ways in Hollow Bastion! And since I still have my two legs, it's safe to say that I'm in Hollow Bastion!" I reasoned. I am the smartest girl alive!

'_Radiant Garden is such a dumb name. Hollow Bastion is much cooler and I will continue to call it as such.'_ I smirked. Excited by the fact that I was in Hollow Bastion, I was not excited that I was in the waterways. From watching my friends play, it seemed like such a pointless and confusing place to be. Almost as pointless as using all the levers and platforms to move around the castle.

"Well guys…how do you think we get out of here?" I asked, looking around in the dark. Squibs' bright yellow eyes gazed up at me.

"Guess we won't find out just by standing here. We'll follow that trail!" I pointed dramatically in a random direction. With that I blazed on.

For future reference, get me a Tom Tom GPS for a pity gift and have it implanted into my skull. Maybe about an hour or so had gone by and I was no closer to finding a way out. The bubble was no help at all and quite a few of the areas were closed off, waiting for the Beast to smash his way through them. I rattled one of the cage-like walls.

"Why can't you have half pin barrel hinges? Then I could apply the proper amount of leverage! It's all a matter of leverage!" I cried in my best Jack Sparrow voice. I have also made the important discovery that the waterways are extremely dirty. My entire front was crusted with sludge and other gross things from my tumble in. If I get out of here, I'm throwing myself into the nearest lake, pond, fountain…what have you. Ready to give up and resign myself to starvation, I put my back to the nearest wall and slid down it. Now by back was going to be sludgy too…perfect.

"I should be excused from saving the world." I said aloud. Squibs started to bark then. I cast him a sideways glance.

"What now?" I droned. He circled a few times quickly before running off into the darkness.

"Don't make me get up." I whined. My stomach suddenly growled.

"Boo..." I whined as I put a hand on my tummy. Squibs barked from somewhere farther in.

"Squibs! Get back here." I called half-heartedly. Barking was all I got in response. I gave an annoyed growl as I struggled to my feet.

"Alright alright I'm coming! Where are ya?" I nagged, heading in the direction I had last heard him bark. It took a while, but I was able to find him. I saw his eyes glimmering in the darkness.

"Why in the world did you drag me all the way back here?" I asked, irritated and hungry. He barked cheerfully before taking off again.

"I hope you know where you're going. If you don't and we end up stranded I'm letting Bulba eat you." I ventured after him. He led me through maze after maze. I followed blindly in the dark, keeping my hands attached to the grimy walls to keep from running into them. I was just about to complain about how much water was in my shoes when I saw a faint gleam of light ahead. I heard Squibs dash through the water toward said light. My own feet sped up and as I got closer, the light got larger.

Squibs sat happily in the now large box of light, looking quite proud of himself. I skidded to a stop next to him and looked up.

"Oh my god! I never thought I would be so happy to see stairs!" I laughed, seeing daylight at the end. I beamed down at Squibs.

"I'd be dead without ya Squibs! Which is quite ironic I think." He puffed up his chest at the praise.

"FREEDOM!" I shrieked as I bolted up the stairs.

I was greeted with a whole lotta nothing! Apparently, Squibs had discovered an alternate exit because I found myself looking and the gaping emptiness of the Great Maw.

"This doesn't seem right. Maybe we should go down, get lost, and try again?" I said as I turned to go back down the stairs. Squibs barked and I stopped with a sulk of the shoulders.

"Oh alright. We'll just keep wandering out here till we die." I said in mock cheerfulness as I started in a random direction.

To put it bluntly, it was very boring. The Great Maw took forever to walk to the end. I had sung every little ditty I could think of including The Legend of Middle Tennessee by Vic Mignogna and the Pledge of Allegiance. Squibs had designated himself as current leader again and was now walking in front of me, seemingly knowing where he was going. I followed without question.

"Squibs? How do you know where you're going?" I asked as he turned towards a narrow passage way. He didn't answer, not like I could understand him anyway, and continued on. It went on like that for a while and I was starting to complain more and more.

"My feet hurt!" I moaned. The combination of walking and the water in my shoes rubbed my skin raw. Squibs had had enough and took a halfhearted swipe at my ankle. He stopped and stared at me. I came to a stop next to him, completely exhausted.

"I'm sorry I'm just bored! And tired! And hungry!" I whined, "We'll never get out of here. The only thing to do now is start screaming and hope someone hears us." I took a deep breath, about to start off like a banshee when Squibs nudged me hard in the leg. He then motioned with his talons in front of him.

"What-oh." I stopped. We were now standing on the brink of the little town of Hollow Bastion.

"Civilization!" I rejoiced, throwing my hands in the air. My loud declaration startled a few of the shopkeepers but they otherwise paid me no mind. I quickly walked down the steps and took everything in.

"Well…I guess it would be best to find the Restoration Committee or at least Merlin." I reasoned, "Squibs it may be best if you try to stay out of sight. You too Bulba." At this suggestion, Squibs flattened himself into a shadow and shimmied up to my shoulder and adhering himself to my shirt, looking like a really cool screen print.

It took a little bit of searching. What can I say? Directions and Hollow Bastion have never been my forte. I came up to the old wooden door of Merlin's cottage and gave it a quiet rapping. I waited but no one answered.

"This is Merlin's house isn't it?" I asked Squibs. He slithered down my arm and gave a small 'pop' as he became 3D again. He scratched at the door and I knocked again. Again no one answered.

"That's weird. Someone's usually always there. Like Cid. He never leaves that bloody computer." I said as I turned to observe the empty street. I heard the lock being turned and whipped to see the door open a sliver. Bright yellow eyes looked back at me and I smiled. The little deviant had flattened himself, crawled under the crack in the door and unlocked it from the inside.

"Squibs you can get into a lot of trouble breaking into a place like this. That being said well done!" I chuckled as I pushed the door all the way open.

It was completely dark inside.

"Perhaps they're on holiday?" I asked to the dark. I slowly walked in, keeping my arms out to make sure I didn't crash into anything. But that's inevitable it's me we're talking about. I got deeper into the room when I heard voices outside.

"Hey why is the door open?" A curious voice asked. I was pretty sure that Yuffie was the one who was questioning it.

"I'm not sure. I was certain that I locked it when we left." There was Leon.

"You don't think someone broke in do you?" Another woman's voice. It could have been Aeris or Tifa.

"I hope not! If they touched my computer, I'm crackin skulls!" Everyone's favorite redneck exclaimed loudly. I suddenly realized that if I were caught, I would probably have my skull cracked! Panicking, I looked around for a place to hide.

'I didn't think this through very well!'

'_Obviously…'_

'What the heck am I supposed to say to them? Hi I thought I'd drop in. You don't know me but Riku warped me over here from Castle Oblivion? That'd go real well.'

'_You look a fright too.'_

'And I have a Heartless with me! Not good! Leon will smite me for sure!' I threw my hands up.

"Do you think they're still in there?" A softer voice said. I'll bet that's Aeris.

"If they are, they'll have to answer to me!" There was Yuffie again. I heart a few buckles click to signal she was readying her giant shuriken.

"Oh now hold on guys, it might be nothing at all." An elderly voice replied. Merlin, living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth. Remembering that my main mission at the moment was to get out of there to think up a game plan, I quickly began to sneak around. But of course, my luck isn't that great. My outstretched hand accidently brushed against a glass that was teetering on the edge of the table and it fell to the ground with a shatter. I froze. Oh shit bees!

"Did you hear that? Someone's in there!" Yuffie cried before her footsteps hurried their pace.

"Now slow down Yuffie don't do anything rash." Tifa or Aerith advised. Yuffie's small frame appeared in the doorway, silhouetted against the outside light.

"Alright we know you're in there! Come out and we won't hurt you too bad!" she demanded. A taller figure appeared next to her, Gunblade drawn. He reached over and flicked a light switch. The dim lights flickered on and all eyes immediately trained on me.

"Who are you?!" Yuffie yelled, sinking into a battle ready stance. I couldn't move a muscle and just stood there with the deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Answer the question." Leon ordered, pointing that thing right in between my eyes.

"Uh…erm…" I stuttered.

"Why are you in here?" Yuffie asked again. Tifa and Aeris appeared behind the two, trying to see what was going down.

"Uh…parlay?" I raised my hands up in surrender. Merlin shoved his way through the throng of people.

"Goodness what is going on here?" he asked as he took in the sight of me.

"There's an intruder." Leon said bluntly.

"And a dirty one. What the heck did you get into?" Cid asked pushing past everything and everyone and sitting down in front of the screen. He obviously thought there was no danger whatsoever.

"The waterways." I replied. They all shared a look.

"What were you doing down there?" Aeris asked. I screwed up my face as I gestured a little bit with my arms.

"Oh…you know how portals are…" I attempted.

"No…I don't." She replied.

"What are you doing in here?" Merlin asked, stepping a little closer.

"I was actually looking for you." I said as I swallowed my fear and gestured to the entire group.

"That gives you the right to break in?" Tifa asked. I saw Squibs a little ways off and pointed to him.

"He did it!" The entirety of the group looked over to him. He shrunk back from their stares before running back and leaping into my arms. Leon aimed his gunblade at Squibs.

"It is clear now that you are allied with the Heartless." I quickly turned away so that Squibs had some protection.

"No I'm not!"

"I don't believe you."

"Really I'm not. I realize the fact that I'm holding one isn't very good evidence but trust me I'm not. "

"If you're not with the Heartless, then you are with the Organization."

"How did you get that idea?"

"You said you traveled by portals did you not? They are the only beings able to do so." he explained, a smirk growing on the side of his mouth. Oh my god! He almost smiled! Grab the kids and get in the car!

"I'm not with them either!"

"Then how do you explain that Heartless?" Yuffie asked.

"That's easy he's a mutant! Bred to feed on Fruit Loops and sparkles." I explained as if it were he easiest thing in the world. I pooked his tummy and he squirmed a bit from the ticklish feeling.

"Don't be ridiculous." Leon admonished. He would be a tough one to crack. But nothing is impossible.

"Look I know this whole mad scene ain't dope but you have to believe me!"

"Why should we?"

"Because…because I don't like confrontations that's why!" I concluded. There was silence after that. Merlin looked pensive.

"Remarkable…" he began but never finished. We all turned to look at him.

"Merlin?" Tifa asked.

"That Heartless seems completely docile…along with that creature in your pocket." He reasoned. Wha…how? I glanced down at my pocket.

"Squibs is completely domesticated. Bulba can be a bit temperamental." I said as I set Squibs on the floor. He sat there and shivered like a wee Chihuahua.

"You know…when you look at it from this angle, it is kinda cute." Yuffie said, cocking her head a bit as she gazed at Squibs. No one can withstand the cuteness of Squibs. Us mortals have no chance.

"It looks like a like a giant hunk of snot." Cid replied. I guess Cid is the only one immune. But it wasn't entirely an insult since Squibs, like me, had a nice healthy coating of sludge caked on.

"Can we stay on track please?" Leon asked as he raised a hand up and massaged the bridge of his nose. Merlin was the next to speak up.

"I believe that there is quite a story behind you. I would like to hear it." He said. At least someone is willing to hear me out! Leon lowered his weapon but still glowered at me.

"Fine." He growled. Don't get mad, get glad!

"First lets you cleaned up." Merlin smiled. My first impression of Merlin? He's awesome!

"Yeah you stink." Yuffie piped up as she put her shuriken down.

"Yuffie…" Tifa chided with a roll of her eyes. Yuffie only shrugged her shoulders in response before turning to me. She smiled then, looking like a mischievous pixie.

'_She's smiling at me which means she's probably plotting something with me in it._' I whimpered, recoiling a little bit.

"Don't worry. I got something that will fix that right up. Come on." She said to me before turning towards the door, shoving past Leon and disappearing. The crew at the door finally decided that I wasn't going to attack them right then and began to wander in. I picked up Squibs and began to walk to the door. As I passed Leon, he fixed me with a suspicious look. I gulped.

"Why so serious?" I attempted lamely at a joke. He raised a brow before turning away and going to do whatever he was going to do. He's not a fun guy!

* * *

I caught up with Yuffie and fell in step with her.

"Where are we going? Couldn't I have just used the shower in the house?" I asked. She didn't answer, just continued humming to herself. We walked a little farther till we got to the side of a building.

"Wait right there." She said with a smirk as she walked toward the building. I stood my ground and watched as she ducked down behind a crate to grab something. She returned with a kinked hose.

"Uh…what are you gonna do with that?" I asked. There are only so many uses for a hose but I just wanted my suspicion confirmed. Her smile grew even wider as she unkinked the hose and pointed the jet of water right at me.

"Yaaahh!" I screeched as I tried to get out of the onslaught. It was freezing!

"Hold still!" she laughed as she switched between hosing me off and hosing Squibs off.

"That's cold stop-glack!" I cried as she shot the stream right into my mouth, drowning my words. After being deemed clean enough by 'The Amazing Ninja Yuffie', as I have been ordered to call her, we walked back to Merlin's pad.

Yuffie stepped in first, walking around like she owned the place. I followed with chattering teeth.

"Did you swim in the fountain or what?" Cid asked as he observed the dripping water I was tracking in.

"I might as well have. Maybe I should've. It might have been warmer than being hosed down." I pointedly glared at Yuffie, who whistled innocently. Leon smirked, while Tifa and Aeris covered their mouths in an attempt to hide their giggling.

"Ah it wasn't that bad. That's character building!" Yuffie smiled. Lies. Complete lies. She only did it for the LAWLS.

"I think I have some old clothes that you could borrow while those dry." Tifa smiled.

"Thank you. That'd be great." I smiled at her. She nodded and disappeared down a hall. Merlin turned to me.

"May I see that little creature you have in your pocket?" He asked, a glimmer in his eyes. I still havn't figured out how he knew that I even had Bulba.

"You're not gonna hurt him are you?"

"Of course not." He smiled. I reached into my pocket and gently pulled Bulba out. He wrapped his roots around my arm slowly.

"What is that?" Aeris asked.

"Bulba."

"Bulba? What's a Bulba?" Leon asked. I pointed at Bulba.

"Him, his name is Bulba. Not sure what he is though. Got him in Castle Oblivion." I explained. I saw Leon's jaw tighten. Merlin raised a finger to poke Bulba's head…thing. Bulba gnashed his teeth before trying to bite off Merlin's ancient finger.

"Careful, he bites." I smiled. Bulba turned to smile at me.

"I see. I'm assuming it's carnivorous?"

"Darn tootin!" I smiled back. Tifa entered the room with a small bundle of clothing.

"I hope they fit." She said with a small smile as she handed them to me. I nodded before bolting to the bathroom she pointed out.

When I came back out, I noticed that there was an extra body in the room. More like three. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the center of the room, talking and attempting to joke with Leon. I'm beginning to suspect that Leon is in fact a robot. The room silenced as everyone stared at me. Where's the nearest rock I can crawl under?

"Hey what is she doing here?" Sora shouted. I should be asking him that question.

"Cool it boy wonder I come in peace." I sighed as I adjusted the pants that Tifa loaned me. They were a tad big but they fit. They were just black sweatpants after all. I also received a red tank top that Tifa's chest must have grown out of.

"We were just about to hear her story." Merlin explained.

"She's with the Organization!" He declared.

"Am not!"

"And the Organization is full of liars!" he continued, getting into quite a tizzy over the whole thing.

"I'm on the neutral side…like Switzerland!"

"You're crazy." Yuffie spouted randomly.

"What was your first clue?" I asked her with a smile.

"Alright lets hear it." Leon sighed as he sat down at the table. I sat at the table as well and Squibs climbed into my lap, while Bulba went up near my neck again. I took a deep breath and began.

* * *

We all know that a long, boring explanation takes place so lets just skip it. I will tell you that there were lots of interruptions from Sora.

"Interesting…very very interesting. I've never heard anything like it." Merlin reasoned.

"So you have a Nobody named Gemnax?" Aeris confirmed. I nodded.

"She's hobbit sized with dark blue eyes and pupil-less eyes. I can't actually tell if she's looking at me." I sighed.

"Did the Organization ever say what they wanted you for?" Tifa asked. I shook my head.

"Can you help me Merlin?" I asked hopefully. He stared at the floor for a minute or so, mulling things over in his head.

"I'll start researching. I'll use the library at the castle. There's bound to be something in there." He finally said.

"We'll help as well." Aeris replied as she stood.

"That's right." Tifa nodded.

"Oh yeah bring it on!" Yuffie cheered. I have a feeling that she's going to pull a few pranks on me. They looked to Leon for his response. He shrugged.

"She could be used to defeat the Organization I suppose."

"I don't believe this." Donald muttered.

"So what should I do now? Would anyone else have answers?" I asked. Merlin stroked his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Yensid might know a thing or two. If nothing else, you might be able to get a new outfit from him and maybe a few lessons in magic."

"I don't have any magical abilities. Just lightning and speed."

"Then King Mickey would probably know but no one seems to know where he is." Merlin answered. I know where he is. Tryin' to get Riku to leave the Dark Side because they don't have any cookies. No candy either.

"I suggest that you stay here for a few days or so and then go with Sora." He smiled. I straightened and looked over at Sora at the exact same time he looked at me.

"No way!" We both said.

"Sora, you know that the Organization will probably come looking for her and having her with you gives you a higher chance of meeting them and defeating them. Megan, you'll have a better chance of finding King Mickey if you travel. He doesn't come by Radiant Garden very often." Merlin explained.

"I'm not takin' her!" Sora objected.

"You tell em' Sora! We don't need her!" Donald cheered.

"I'm not goin with Sora! I'll get lost and die!" I retorted.

"Not like you haven't been there and done that." Sora fired. What did he just say?! I'm putting rattlesnakes in his bed!

"That was hurtful and unnecessary." I growled back. The little prat! Isn't he supposed to be all super nice and like…barf rainbows or something?

"Maybe they shouldn't go together." Yuffie laughed.

"You ain't all that and a bag of potato chips!" I scowled at him. This has more drama than High School Musical.

"You'll just get in the way!" Donald wailed.

"Guys don't fight!" Goofy attempted. He wins 1 internet for trying but it didn't do any good.

"That's it! I'm taking names!" I snarled. They are now on my Axis of Evil. Along with that guy from the ShamWow commercial and the OxyClean guy. I wanna hunt those betches down!

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Leon thundered. Sora and I both turned to the man in amazement. Leon rarely raised his voice but when he did…words can't even describe!

"You two are going to have to learn how to get along if you're going to travel together." Aeris said. Sora and I were both about to complain but a look from Leon killed it. Sora and I both shot each other dark looks before turning our backs on each other.

"Now Sora, you and I are going to go out and spar. Megan, you stay here and…do something." Leon ordered. Sora gave an audible sigh as he picked up his keyblade and followed Leon out of the cottage. You are the weakest link, goodbye!

"Are you hungry Megan?" Aeris asked? My stomach answered for me with a loud growl. I sheepishly nodded.

"I'll make us something to eat then." She said as she got up and headed into the kitchen. Tifa came up to the table then and sat down in the chair next to mine.

"You said that you have some skills in hand to hand combat?" she asked.

"So I've been told." I answered.

"I would like to see your abilities then. Would tomorrow be alright?"

"Um sure." I replied.

"Great. We'll go out right after breakfast." She smiled. I nodded.

"I'm coming too! I gotta see this!" Yuffie called from across the room as she polished her shuriken. Wonderful, they already expect that I have impressive skills. The only skills I have are from beating up kindergartners! Oh I'm in some trouble!

The food that Aeris whipped up was pretty much amazing! Sora and I were seated as far away from each other as possible with Leon near one of us to punch us in the neck if we started to get violent. That didn't keep us from glaring at each other though.

'_Look into my eyes. I'm torturing you. It's unbearable!_' I thought towards Sora.

"Megan." Leon warned. I tore my gaze from Sora to look at Leon, who looked ready to nuke us both.

"He started it!" I pointed, sounding like a child.

"I don't care who started it I'll finish it!" he growled as he looked between the both of us. I looked to Sora then. He looked quite smug. I hate him already.

Besides that little incident, the rest of the night was boring. I talked with Tifa, Yuffie, and Merlin, and found out that Bulba also answers to the name of Snuggles. Since they didn't have enough room in the small house, I got the privilege of sleeping on the couch. Not my choice of accomidations but these people were putting me up for the night for free so far from me to complain about it. And it was better than the floor in any case. I fell asleep with Squibs curled on my stomach and Bulba wrapped around my wrist.

* * *

_**Sora needs to go to etiquette school! You don't insult girls! Anyways, I fixed all the links on my profile and added my Deviant Art and Live Journal links. **_

_**The song that I mentioned, The Legend of Middle Tennesse by Vic Mignogna (Edward Elric's and Tamaki's english VA) is probably one of the funniest things I've heard. Its about a dodgeball game between Vic Mignogna and his Risembool Rangers vs Travis Willingham and his Mini Skirt Army. Youtube it. I also suggest Vic Mignogna's song West Nile Mosquito. You know what annoys me? He's gone all around the country for anime conventions but he has NEVER come to Anime Detour! What the heck?**_

_**I have a Speech class this quarter and I am 1 of only 3 girls in the entire class of 21! Awkward! But its an entire class of gamers so I guess that's alright.**_

_**Remind me again why I live here. A daily high temp of -5 is not my idea of a good time!**_

_**OMG I'll be 21 tomorrow! Back in my day, Pluto was still a planet!  
**_

_**Does anyone know of any good PS2 games? I'm hunting for new stuff. I have played both KH games, Okami (Love this game!), YYH Dark Tournament, and Final Fantasy X-2. And nothing like Call of Duty or anything.**_

_**Preview: Megan gets some training with Tifa and Yuffie. She also gets shipped off with Sora and she is less than happy about it. R&R if you think Sora should be devoured by raptors!**_

_**P.S. : I need ideas! If you have any, send them my way! **_

_**P.P.S. Tsk tsk tsk Neassa!**_


	26. Tails are Kicked

_**Writing is easy! You just stare at the paper till your forehead bleeds!**_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Tails Are Kicked**

I was having a wonderfully funny dream that involved me playing charades with the Joker in a grocery store when Leon had to come and wreck it.

"Wake up." He demanded with a rough shake of my shoulder. I growled and shrugged him off. To my great surprise, he didn't bother me again after that. Not twenty seconds later, cold water was poured over my head. I snorted and jolted up, my hair flinging droplets everywhere. Leon was closely inspecting the smooth rim of the glass before he caught me glaring at him. He smirked before he turned and walked away. Go suck an egg!

Breakfast came and went and was delicious of course.

"Om nom nom." I said audibly as I stuffed some bacon in my mouth.

"That's gross. At least close your mouth." Sora scowled.

"Sora? Do you like seafood?" I asked him.

"Uh…I…guess?"

"Good!" I snapped as I opened my mouth for the world to behold the chewed up mess in my mouth. A fist collided with the back of my head in the next instant and I sent bacon bits all over the table and I was reduced to a hacking fit.

"Good morning!" Yuffie cheered from behind me, "Ready to show us your stuff?" She cracked her knuckles. Leon pounded on my back to help dislodge the food.

"I think my life is in more danger here than it was with the Organization!" I sputtered. I heard the approach of footsteps and turned to see Tifa coming towards me with a smile.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Um…"

"Lets go lazy bones!" Yuffie ordered as she grabbed a chunk of my hair and yanked. Note to self: cut hair so no one can do that again. After a bit of protesting on my part, we arrived near the Great Maw. I think Tifa called it the Bailey. Maybe? Oh who cares! Tifa motioned for me to stop before she came to stand right in front of me. She got into a defensive crouch as Yuffie quickly backed away.

"Hit me." She said bluntly. I gaped at her.

"What?"

"I want you to hit me."

"Uh are you sure? I mean…I'm still digesting and all so I won't be…quite...up to par yet." I babbled. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"It's either hit me or hit Yuffie."

"No way! Yuffie will hit me back ten times harder!" I shrieked, "Ok ready? Here I go!"

"I'm ready." Tifa braced her self. I quickly punched her in the arm. Actually, it was more like a harmless swat. I looked at her to see if that was all right.

"Is that all you got?!" Yuffie yelled from the sidelines.

"Why don't you try a little bit harder." Tifa coaxed with a roll of her eyes. I did but not by much.

'_I gladly punch guys but I can't bring myself to punch a girl? What's up with me?'_ I wondered.

"Punch me as hard as you can." Tifa ordered. I gulped. Here goes nothing! My arm lashed out, made contact with her arm (did you think I was going to punch her in the face? Come on now!), and then was back at my side. Tifa looked like she wasn't even affected.

"That was decent I suppose." She analized.

"That was down right weak!" Yuffie jabbed. Tifa shot her a look in which her only reply was a crooked smile from the ninja. Tifa asked me to try one more time.

"FALCON PUNCH!" I yelled as I put everything I currently had into it.

'_Pft…it's more like a Chicken Punch.'_ I thought dismally.

"You're still holding back. What level would you say that you're on?" Tifa asked as she straitened up.

"Um…level…0." I channeled my inner Hinata and pointed my two index fingers together.

"There's no such thing as level 0. This time, I want you to try to block my punch." She had barely finished her sentence when she sent a whopper of a punch strait at my face. My instincts took over and I dropped to the ground in the fetal position, covering my head. Tifa's punch harmlessly swung over my head.

"I said block not dodge. Stand up." She said as she nudged me with her toe.

'_Somethin must really be wrong with me. Has the violence within suddenly been sucked out?!'_ I thought as I stood up. I was brought out of the inner workings of my brain when pain exploded between my eyes. My head snapped back and I stumbled. My hand went up to feel my nose. No blood but god darnit did that hurt! Thanks for that one Tifa!

"You don't have time to be off in your own world. Pay attention." Tifa ordered.

I had to suffer this pain three more times! I consider myself a reasonably tough person but when you take four punches to the face…you're not so tough anymore! Tifa finally stopped her onslaught and grinned at me as I held a bloody nose.

"Congratulations. There is now a level 0." She said. I glared at her with watery eyes.

"We'll take a short break so you can go clean up. Meet me back here in 10 minutes." She explained as she walked off in a random direction, beckoning Yuffie to follow her. I quickly walked to Merlin's house and trampled Sora on my quest for the bathroom. As I held a Kleenex to my nose, I noticed that my eye was turning a pretty shade of purple.

'_My first black eye! This is momentous!'_ I thought cynically. I walked back out after I had freshened up. Sora said something or other about wanting an apology from me for running him over. I ignored him and went back outside.

Tifa was quietly chatting with Yuffie when I arrived. I also noticed that to my complete horror, there seemed to be some sort of obstacle course set up. I suddenly had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that Tifa and Yuffie's boot camp would be 10 times worse than Axel's. I looked around in terror. There were things to jump over, crawl under, climb over, and things that looked like they could actually SHOOT stuff at me!

"Welcome back." Tifa smiled. "I'd like to start on your stamina and physical strength first. I've talked to Cloud and he's agreed to help you learn the basics of fighting with weapons. You'll do that later on today." She explained. The all mighty Cloud is going to teach me? I wish him luck with that because my reaction time is negative 10.

"First off, I want you to start by jogging around the perimeter of Radiant Garden for an hour." Holy flaming carrots Sebastian!

"If I ran for an hour it'd kill me!" I protested. Tifa cracked her knuckles and took a threatening step towards me. That was all it took to get me scrambling away and jogging in some direction. You don't mess with Tfia! Her boobs can crush skulls!

I only went around once and I was already going down in flames. Leon happened to come around when I had resorted to crawling like a zombie. He took out his gunblade and while smiling, yes actually SMILED, shot at the ground just scant inches from my cranium. I don't like that man! I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran away from him. After my hour of torture, which Sora had the pleasure of catching the end of, Tifa moved onto another form of torture: chin ups. She took me to the wall of a building where a conveniently placed bar happened to be.

"100 chin ups." She demanded.

"100?! That's like more than…5."

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Sora taunted.

"Oh go start a boy band!" I snarled. He smirked before sitting down on a nearby curb to watch. Tifa took this moment to come up behind me and grab my ear as she dragged me towards the wall. I screeched and flailed before she pretty much slammed me up against the wall. Don't be fooled! Tifa's outward friendly appearance is just a cover for the evil slave driver within!

Now I may be stereotyping but most girls have gotten the short end of the stick when it comes to arm strength. Except for my aunt who can put me in a pretty decent headlock. I fall into the category of no arm strength whatsoever. I simply hung from the bar, sweating a bit from attempting to walk in the air for the past 5 minutes. My butt was just too heavy to drag up! I couldn't even do one! Of course I had attempted to cheat in using my legs to brace against the wall to give me a boost. Tifa saw it though and socked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach.

'_I am truly hated by god.'_ I bemoaned as I climbed back to my feet.

This torture continued pretty much until lunch. Tifa's training made Axel's look like a walk on the beach! She pretty much just kicked me around the entire time. So much in fact that I probably gained frequent flyer miles.

"You defiantly need work." Tifa said as I walked next to her with Yuffie on the other side of me and Sora leading the way.

"Maybe one day, I can hope to rip a phone book in half." I cringed as I pulled a dart out of my arm. Yup you heard me. It had been shot at me by some devil contraption when I was just minding my own business. Tifa would disagree and say that I was lazing about. Lunch was pretty much uneventful except for the occasional insult thrown at either Sora or me.

"You two really must learn to get along." Aerith advised as she cleared the table. I was about to say something about her trying to get along with Sephiroth but I thought better of it.

"Lets stick 'em in an empty room together and then leave 'em!" Yuffie suggested.

"I've heard that people bond really well in that type of situation." Tifa mused. No! This can't happen!

"OBJECTION! There is a HUGE difference between bonding with and being STUCK with! And besides, Sora would be dead by the end of the day." I said looking smug. Boy wonder rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? And why would I be dead?"

"I'd kill you."

"You? Kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Sora smirked. I could hear Donald's nasally voice, laughing at my expense.

"Oh please. I eat shrimps like you for breakfast!" He's the other other white meat.

"I'm starting a betting pool!" Yuffie laughed while nudging Cid in the ribs, "Want in?"

After lunch, Tifa told me to go back to the Bailey and wait so that she could go and find out were dear old Cloud went off to. How Tifa convinced him to try and teach me, the combat inept idiot, I'll never know. I had been waiting for around five minutes, observing that the lifeline on my palm was ironically long, when he decided to descend upon me.

"You must be Megan." He said quietly as he gave me a once over. For such a scrawny guy, he sure can be intimidating!

"I think its only fair to warn you that it's dangerous to give anything sharper than a crayon." Though I have ran with scissors and survived. He blinked at me.

"We'll see."

"Alright give me the sharp stabby thing and lets get this over with." I sighed. He raised one of his blond brows.

"We'll be starting with breathing exercises and basic ground work. Then if you're lucky, we'll move onto a wooden sword." He explained. And just like that I became Cloud's padwan learner.

The breathing exercises weren't hard. I would know. I've been breathing for 18 years. I should consider going pro. Next up were basic things like stance, footwork and even a few simple combos. Cloud is a patient man but he was growing a tick right above his eyebrow. It was only noticeable if you squinted but it was there. The only reason it was there was because I pretty much desecrated the art of swordsmanship. When Cloud demonstrated, his movements were deliberate and graceful. Whereas I…flounced. I pranced a little too. I was just trying to make light of the situation!

"Stop that." Cloud demanded as I made a goofy face at the back of his head as he reached down to grab something he had placed near the wall. I swear that man has eyes in the back of his head. Knowing him, he probably sleeps with his eyes open too. He returned and tossed a wooden sword at me, which I missed. It clattered to the ground and we both stared at it. Finally, I bent down to pick it up and thus began more torture.

Cloud's method of teaching wasn't that much different than Tifa's. He didn't high five my face or anything, he simply whapped me in the ribs with his wooden sword whenever I got distracted, frustrated, angry, impatient, or tired. So basically all the time.

"Raise your elbow up a little bit." He suggested as he watched me butcher my way through a rather complicated combo. I did so.

"Like this?"

"Little higher." I did so.

"How about now?"

"Now your too high." he said as he came up to me and adjusted my arm for me.

"This is ridiculous." I grumbled. Whap! Bruised rib.

"Let's see it all together." He said as he ignored my protest. I nodded.

'_Ok…right step, swing down, turn, swing up and diagonally to the right…'_ I attempted to concentrate, _'left, down…you know that little lion shoulder pin thing that he wears looks like a door knocker.'_

THWACK!

"Ouch god dangit that hurts!" I snarled.

"Then do the world a favor and pay attention. Try it again."

This went on for hours and my ribs were killing me! Cloud had allowed me to rest for a few minutes and I was sitting with my back up against the wall. I angrily cracked my knuckles as I scowled at the dirt.

"I don't even have a weapon. Why do I need to learn how to use one?" I asked aloud. Cloud had wandered off somewhere so I had no problem with talking to myself at the moment.

**:It's imperative that you remain alive:**

Holy nonsensical phrase Batman! I jumped at the sudden appearance of Mr. DV.

"Don't do that! Make some kind of noise when you come!" I shrieked at the sky.

**:Oh? And what sound should I make?:**

"You don't have your own theme song?"

**:No:**

"Well that's because you're a failure."

**:I can tell that you're happy to see me…:**

"…"

**:Are you having a good time?:**

"Hey I might not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but I know the difference between a good time and a bad time. And this…is NOT a good time."

**:Could have fooled me:**

"Oh ha ha ha look at me the comedy disembodied voice!" I mocked with a scowl, "Is there a reason for your being here or can I go back to suffering in silence?"

**:Just checking in on you. You're oh-so-threatening with that wooden sword:**

"I fecking hate you. But while we're on the subject of weapons, how 'bout you provide me with one!" I suggested hopefully. DV was silent.

"Pwease?" I asked with puppy dog eyes, which had to look ridiculous since they were aimed at nothing but the sky.

**:I'm not sure that would be a wise idea:**

"Come oooon, you know you want to!"

**:Oh alright:**

"Great! I already know what I want! I want a Gunblade! Just like Leon's! Or even like Yazoo's!"

**:No:**

"That's funny. I thought I heard you say no to me." I laughed.

**:That's because I did. I will not give you something like that:**

"Why not?!"

**:I don't trust you with it:**

"What? I would be safe! Trust me! Would I lie?" I asked looking elsewhere and putting on an innocent face.

**:Yes:**

"Ok then. How about…a sword? A staff? Bow and arrows? Super Soaker filled with lemon juice to squirt in peoples eyes?" That last one didn't seem so bad. I would defiantly get enjoyment out of it.

**:How about this? I'll surprise you!:**

"I don't like the sound of that."

**:Don't worry. I've already picked it out! I think it suits you very well!:**

"Wha?" I questioned just before a bright light appeared next to my left hip. I shielded my eyes as I waited for the light to disappear. When it finally did and all that remained were a few stray floating sparkles, I looked down with excitement.

**:Ta-da!:**

My face fell in disappointment as I picked up the weapon and turned it over a few times in my hands. I brought it up to my face for further inspection, my expression turning darker by the second.

"What the hell is this?!" I screeched.

**:You're new weapon! Surprised?:**

"It's a slingshot! What is this 5th grade?!" I howled. I glared at the slingshot in my hands. It was a bit bigger than normal slingshots go I think. It was magenta in color and had curvy white designs winding all around it. Now if I was back home, this would have amused me for days or until I broke it.

"Knowing you, this is probably faulty."

**:I'm surprised you think so little of me:**

"Really? How am I supposed to battle the forces of darkness with this? I can welt the Heartless to death. Yes that's very intimidating."

**:Trust me, it's stronger than it looks:**

"It looks like I could snap it like toothpick!"

**:You won't. It's basically indestructible. The actual sling packs quite a punch so be careful:**

"Whatever. So what is you're reasoning for giving me this?"

**:You can't summon so you need a weapon that you can easily conceal as well as one that's easy to transport:**

"Ever heard of knives?"

**:I'd rather you have a long-range weapon so you're not so close to the enemy. And plus it's illegal to stab people for being stupid:**

"I could throw them."

**:I've seen you throw. Your throws are weak and your aim is god-awful:**

"Thanks for the encouragement."

**:I trust you'll train with it:**

"I guess. Though I would have preferred a sharp object or perhaps a flame thrower."

**:Tough love:**

"I hope you catch a disease!" Like Gingivitis! The voice was silent after that so I figured that he was gone. I looked at the slingshot with a critical eye.

"What's that?" Someone asked. It was Sora.

"My so called weapon. It was a present from Mr. Disembodied Voice."

"When'd ya get it?" he asked as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at me skeptically.

"About 30 seconds ago."

"Doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you." I jabbed. He rolled his eyes.

"Dinner's ready." He said before turning away. I got up slowly, hugging my ribs the entire time and following after the kid. He glanced over his shoulder at me when he noticed that I was moving like a sloth.

"Any day now hop-a-long." He smirked.

'_If only I had something to throw…'_ I thought angrily as I glared at the back of his head. My foot skidded out from under me and I flailed to keep my balance. When I was safe, I lifted my foot and looked at what I slipped on. It was a rock. I blinked before I grew a Grinch-like grin.

'_Now's as good a time as ever.'_ I thought as I bent down to pick up the small rock. I began to walk as I figured out how to load it into my slingshot so Sora wouldn't get suspicious. Once I finally had it figured out, I stopped and aimed as best I could. Sora turned around, not hearing my footsteps any longer. My hand shook a bit but I released when Sora was right in the middle of the two brackets. In the next second, I found myself rocketing backwards till I hit the wall of a nearby building!

"Oof!"

"Argh!" Came the voice of Sora. I looked up just in time to see him fly backwards like Charlie Brown. He landed with a hard thud about 20 feet away. We both remained still for a few minutes, trying to figure out what had just happened. Sora got up first.

"What'd you do that for?" He yelled at me. He had an angry looking welt right in between his eyes that had a little bit of blood trickling from it. That was from the slingshot?! That's what must have pushed me backwards. That is one heck of a recoil! And I wasn't even trying very hard! Imagine what I could do with a little training!

"Kukukuku!" I laughed as another evil grin formed! Oh the possibilities! I wouldn't even have to use rocks! I could kill with a Skittle! Ok this slingshot is awesome!

"BAMF!" I cheered before running past Sora and to Merlin's house.

I threw open the door with great flourish, successfully scaring Aerith, Squibs, and Bulba. I briefly noticed that it looked like Bulba had gotten more comfortable in the home and I could see the little trails his roots made through the dust in the floor. He's like a Roomba.

"Look! Look at what I just got!" I gushed as I held the sling shot out like it was the Holy Grail.

"A sling shot? Where'd you get that?" Tifa asked.

"The Disembodied Voice!"

"Who?" Yuffie asked.

"He talks to Sora and I on occasion! But he said this is my weapon now!" I said with a large smile.

"That? That's a pretty sorry looking weapon." Cid said as he scratched his stubblies.

"Watch what happens!" I looked around and quickly grabbed a raisin from a bowl of trail mix and loaded it into the sling. I then turned to the door and pulled back. I heard footsteps outside and released when Sora appeared in the door. I rocketed backwards once again and ended up in the open closet while Sora repeated his experience the first time I shot at him.

"QUIT DOING THAT!" I heard faintly as I fought to get out of the clothes. Death by crinkly grape!

'_I think this closet is broken. I can't seem to get to Narnia!'_ I joked with a smile. Eventually, I triumphed over the coats and came back to the main room.

"Well…now that that's out of the way, what are we having?" I asked.

* * *

As I quietly slipped my peas under my plate, I realized something important. I needed to figure out what to do if I got hurt when I went with Sora. I couldn't just take his Potions, Hi-Potions, and Ethers from him. I'm not that mean. And he'd as soon cast Firaga on me if I asked for Curaga. That can only mean one thing. I have to talk to Merlin and see if I can somehow…magically call upon some magic or something. I vowed to do so after dinner.

"Megan eat your peas." Aerith said.

"I hate peas. I want steak with a side of steak!" I growled as moved the peas into their own solitary corner, "Besides I need to talk to Merlin."

The elderly wizard had not come to join us but instead remained cooped up in some room in the house probably pouring over a book.

"Only after you finish your peas. And don't forget about the ones that you snuck under your plate. Vegetables are important." Aerith informed. I absolutely despise peas! My mom had always tried to mask them by putting them in other foods but it never worked. I always found them. I begrudgingly shoveled the peas in my mouth as quick as I could and gave the ones that I stuck under my plate to Bulba. After that, I quickly bolted around the small house trying to find the wizard.

"He's upstairs I think." Tifa answered when I asked her. I turned, tripped over Squibs, and charged up the stairs.

The only visible portion of the reclusive wizard from behind the wall of books on his desk was his blue hat. I knocked on the doorframe before leaning over and putting my hands on my knees for support as I panted.

"Oh Megan come in! I was just trying to find information on your predicament."

"Anything?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well that's depressing."

"What can I do for you?" he asked. He parted the wall of books, causing some of them to fall off the desk.

"I want to try to learn magic. Specifically Curaga so I don't die." I said as I looked around the room. It was wall-to-wall books with a few random jars or do-dads to break them up. Merlin, the inventor of nerd caves.

"I thought you said you couldn't do magic?"

"I also said at one point in my life that Kingdom Hearts was just a game. Look what happened to that theory." I said as I came closer to his desk.

"Good point. Well, even if you can't figure it out knowledge never hurt anyone. Lets get started!" He said excitedly.

* * *

At least he tried.

"Be still child." He advised.

"I can't help it! When something like that is coming right at my face, my instinct is to run!" I cried before being mowed over by a flying dresser. Yes I was in the upstairs room where furniture tended to plow you into the ground. Merlin's training regimen went like this: explain the basics of trying to call upon magic and then fling heavy furniture at me. Being chased by enchanted wood…not how I wanted my day to go. But on the brighter side of things, I had managed to learn a little bit of the Curaga spell. Not much but enough I think. It might be a wise idea to sit out any major battles that Sora starts. Anyway…

"Argh!" I quickly rolled out of the way as an end table smashed into where I just was only to be clipped in the head by a coffee table. As I sat there stunned for a moment, the furniture dog piled me. All was silent.

"Hell's bells!" I moaned as I tried to get out, "This is too hard!"

"It's supposed to be hard. If it were easy, everyone would do it." Merlin told me as he motioned for the furniture to get off me, "That's enough for one night. We can try again tomorrow if you'd like."

* * *

The next two days had passed without much incident. Well that's not entirely true. In a slew of totally unforeseeable events that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, Cid's computer kinda exploded. It told me my password was wrong and denied me Facebook! And I still operate on _'If you can't get it right blow it up'_ basis. Other than that, things had been going smoothly. I basically did nothing but train. I had gotten a little bit better at my slingshot but had gained no ground whatsoever in the field of magic. Surprisingly enough, my stamina had increased a smidge as well from working with Tifa and I had some fancy new butt kicking moves to use! It finally came to the day that Sora and I would journey off together.

"Have fun you guys." Aerith smiled.

"Oh why don't you make me drink out of a toilet?" I asked. Squibs barked from his perch on my shoulder. Cid came out from the Gummi Ship and walked down the ramp.

"She's all set. Take good care of her kid." He said as he came up to us.

"Where are you headed first?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out soon enough." Sora replied.

"Don't you mean we'll figure it out?"

"No."

"Well like it or not we're a team now. As in I will kick your sorry butt team!" I threatened. Twilight Princess has joined your party. Before either of us knew what happened, Leon grabbed the both of us and smashed our foreheads together. I think he actually had to pick Sora up a little bit so that his forehead could get up to mine.

"Ouch!" I moaned as I rubbed the spot on my forehead that now had Sora germs all over it.

"I wouldn't have had to do it if you two would stop acting like a bumbling band of baboons." Wow. Try saying that three times fast.

"But she/he-!" We cried at the same time as we pointed at each other.

"Leon's right. You two have to work together and help each other." Tifa interjected.

"Sure he'll help me. Right over a cliff he'll help me." I muttered. I received a swat across my head from Leon for that one.

"Now are you two going to try to get along?" Leon demanded.

"I don't wanna tell you you'll just hurt me some more." SWAT! See! What did I tell you?

"Now Megan, remember to practice that Curaga spell if you want to complete it." Merlin said as he laid an ancient hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Well then, good luck." He said as he backed up. We all said our goodbyes before Sora, Goofy, Donald and I turned and headed up the ramp that lead to the Gummi Ship.

I tossed my bag into the corner and looked around. I felt Bulba poke his head out from my pocket to "look" around as well. It was very spacious yet boring. A simple grey color with nothing on the walls or anything. Then my eyes fell upon it. I squealed and ran over to it.

"Guns! I call the guns!" I smiled as I climbed up into the chair and took hold of the ship's guns.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Goofy commented. I growled at him.

"Never mind! I take it back!" he backed up. That's what I like to see.

"Sora lets get this creaking tub off the ground!" I yelled up to the cockpit.

"Don't order me around!" He yelled back as he pushed a lever, which caused the ramp to rise up and lock into place.

"Technically I'm a princess so I can order you around. Don't make me use it." I took off the safety mechanism of the laser gun thingy. A large pulse mark appeared over his head but he started up the craft.

When we had taken to the air, I immediately began shooting at whatever enemies happened to come into my line of sight.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" I cackled. Sora turned to look from the pilot's chair. He looked quite freaked.

"We defiantly should get her off that." He said to Donald who was navigating. Donald nodded frantically. I smiled innocently at them.

"Target is within range." I peered through the scope.

"Oh really?" Donald asked sarcastically. I nodded slightly.

"Roger. Off the starboard wing. Lock 'n load!"

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. For some reason, the notion that if I don't talk like a pilot, this Gummi Ship won't work right came into my head.

"FIRE! PEW PEW PEW PEW!"

"What is the nearest world? We have to get her off the ship." Sora declared over my battle noises.

"Olympus Coliseum." Donald said after a moment.

"Perfect we'll land there."

"You can't just leave her there Sora." Goofy tried to reason.

"I never said that." He put on an innocent face, "I just…I just wanted to visit Hercules! Yeah that's it!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Donald agreed.

* * *

When we landed I must admit I was happy to get off. Sora was a terrible driver after all. Sora pushed the lever and the ramp slowly opened. Sora, Donald, and Goofy pretty much ran out of the Gummi Ship. I took a more leisurely pace in getting off. I immediately met with searing heat and blinding sunshine.

"What do you call this place again? The surface of the sun?!"

"Welcome to Olympus Coliseum." Goofy smiled.

"I thought we were gonna go to Yensid's or whatever?"

"We will…eventually." Sora replied as he walked towards the two giant statues of Hercules.

"And what exactly are we going to do here?" I asked as I followed but came to a stop between the two statues. I randomly knocked on the bronze leg.

"Well I was going to talk to Hercules for a bit. You were going to stand quietly in the background." He in informed as he pushed open the doors to the Coliseum.

"Oh is that what I'm going to do?" I said as I shoved him aside and walked in.

The inner room was dimly lit. Being that I wasn't used to it, I tripped over something large and completely face planted into the ancient ground.

"Watch it! Are you blind?" A familiar voice asked. I blinked a few times and willed my eyes to become accustomed to the torch lit room. It turns out I had tripped over Phil.

"That was graceful." Sora laughed, "Hey Phil! What's up?"

"You're back are ya?" The stubby satyr asked with a smirk. I grumbled a bit before picking myself off the ground and dusting myself off.

"Who are you?" He asked as he sized me up.

"Hi. My name is Megan."

"You're not here for the Hero training are ya?"

"Nope. I'm just a tag along." I said. Why would I want to put myself through the misery of a tournament? How intimidating would I be I showed up with a slingshot to take on Sephiroth or Hercules?

"Is Hercules around? And how are the Heartless levels around here?" Sora intervened. Phil shrugged.

"Heartless are pretty low right now. As for Hercules, he's getting ready for the tournament."

"A tournament? Entries still open?" Sora asked, gaining a twinkle in his eye. They got the whole entry spiel out of the way as I examined the yellow trinity that was near the large stone on the side of the room. Was I the only one who hadn't figured out the purpose of it? I turned to look and then noticed that Sora along with Donald and Goofy were gone.

"Hey! Where'd they go? They better not have left me here!"

"They entered the tournament." Phil said, "So what are you doin tagging around with him?" I quickly stood up and made to go after him. Phil quickly blocked my way.

"Hey whoa whoa where do you think you're goin? That area is for contestants only." He said.

"I'm not going to enter I just want to watch! And for the reason I'm leeching off the tyke is…a Dumbledore wannabe told me to." I explained. If there was any confusion on who I was talking about, he didn't show it. He probably didn't care.

"So how about it? Can I go watch?"

"Why?"

"I can't pass up a chance to watch the hobbit get slapped around a little."

"Nope contestants only."

"Crap." I sighed as I backed away.

I don't know how much time had passed, probably not very much, but I was bored.

'_Man! What does a girl have to do to get a little violence?'_ I wondered as I kicked at the dirt. Apparently my love of violence has returned. I glanced at Phil. He was simply standing there guarding the entrance.

"Hmm…" I stroked my chin. I have a cunning plan! Without a word, I walked till I was at the door that led to the little area before the world entrance. I then straitened my shoulders and turned to face the halfie. Phil furrowed his brow but it only took him a second to figure out what I was going to do.

"Don't even think about it." He pointed at me. And as quick as Edward Cullen, I ran toward the arena entrance, hopped over the little ankle biter, and ran down the hall. Edward has nothing on me!

Sora was in one of the earlier rounds. By early I mean that neither the Fat Bodies nor Hercules had shown up yet.

"Kid! Get out of there!" I heard being called from the tunnels. I waved him off.

"Ah don't get your fur in a twist! I'm just gonna watch!" I said as I made my way up into the stands and took a seat.

Sora took a long time to battle the three Fat Bodies. He didn't seem to realize that if you attacked them from behind, they took much more damage. I shouted this out to him but I was ignored, so I continued to just lounge in the stands. While I wasted time, I practiced my electricity. I developed a fun new technique! I discovered that if I hold my hand in the shape of a gun, I can shoot little balls of electricity out of my finger tip. I call it The Finger Bang! Right now its pretty pathetic but I'll work on it. A booming laugh caught my attention and I looked down to the ring. Hercules was standing down there with his yellow glow around him while Sora tried to chuck barrels at him.

"You throw like a girl!" I yelled to him before breaking into a fit of giggles. If he acknowledged me, he didn't show it. The fight ended after a while and then they did there dude bonding thing. I slowly made my way towards the tunnel of doom when Hercules of all people called out to me.

"A new face! Never seen you before! Who are you?" he asked as he walked up to me with Sora. Hercules really was god-like. His smile was charming, he wore his man skirt, and all of his muscles were probably larger than the diameter of my head.

"I'm Megan. What's up?" I asked. Hercules looked up.

"I don't see anything." Refuse to slap forehead. It's not his fault after all. He probably hasn't been privy to much slang.

"Never mind. Nice to meet you. I'm making the world awesomer with Sora here."

"Really? Are you from Sora's world as well?" he asked. I gave him a blank look. I don't feel like explaining that entire story to him right now. So I nodded.

"Sure." I said.

* * *

I was meandering around the control area of the Gummi Ship as Sora stood around outside talking with Hercules and Phil. I slid into the pilot chair and gripped the steering…thing. I randomly jerked it left and right a few times and suddenly Donald was having a tantrum right next to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he screeched. Sora suddenly ran up the ramp and was near me in a heartbeat.

"Playing." I said bluntly.

"Get our of my chair and don't touch anything." Sora said. I scowled. Would any one be opposed to me just giving him a tiny shock? No. Take the high road. I sighed and got out of the chair.

"What does this button do?" I asked as I pointed to a big red button. Sora shrugged.

"Lets find out shall we? Hope it's not a self destruct button!" I smiled. At this, Sora lunged for me.

"NO!" Too late.

"Good morning." A female electronic voice suddenly announced. OnStar?

"It is 11:42 am. The outside temperature is 92.5 degrees Fahrenheit with low pollen indexes." The voice informed. It was silent after that. Sora's shoulders slumped in relief.

"That was random…and anti-climactic. Lets try another one!" I smiled as my eye caught a green one that was blinking at me. A had reached out quickly and grabbed my wrist so I couldn't push the pretty button.

"Don't touch anything! We're gonna leave in a few minutes after I'm done talking to Phil and Hercules." Sora explained. He then told Donald to stay and watch me.

Sora turned out to be like my mom in terms of social life. By this I mean his perception of time. When he said 'We're gonna leave in a few minutes', he really meant 'We're gonna leave in an hour'. My sentry had fallen asleep and I had lost interest in the buttons. At the moment, I was scuffling my feet on a small patch of carpet that I had found, causing as much friction as possible. Sora was in for a doozy when he came in. Oh speak of the devil here he comes!

"Welcome back." I deadpanned as he came in with Goofy in tow. I scuffed my feet a few more times before I made my way over to him. He sat down in the I'm-the-master-of-the-universe chair.

"Sit down we're going." He said as he buckled his seatbelt. Click it or ticket. I ignored him and came up beside him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pressed a few buttons and started the engine or whatever the heck powered this thing.

"Yensid's. The faster we get there, the faster I can get rid of you." He said. I sighed as I reached out to the ramp lever. However, the second I touched it, a huge jolt of electricity jerked through my body, passed through my hand, ran the length of the lever, and disappeared into the machinery within.

"What was that?" Sora asked. Not a split second later, the lights cut out and the engine slowed down till it finally stopped completely. We were left in silence and darkness for a minute. Um…my bad?

"What happened?" Goofy asked. I felt Sora's gaze try to burn holes into my forehead.

"What did you do?" he ground out through his teeth.

"It was an accident I swear!" I panicked. Sora tried to turn over the engine but it didn't turn over.

"Everything's down." He said.

"The charge I was storing up for you must have combined with my power and I accidently let it go when I touched the lever!" I just shorted out the Gummi Ship! Ok so I can freeze computers just by looking at them and kill Gummi Ships just by touching them…that's a keeper!

Sora tried everything he could think of inside the Gummy Ship before running out and standing under the belly of the Gummi. I leisurely followed him. He pulled open a random hatch to reveal a mess of wires and such underneath.

"Do you know what you're doing? Wouldn't it be better to wait or try to get Cid out here?"

"And how do you think we're going to reach him?!" Sora growled as he tried to reach the wires. He had a point.

"Can I get you a phone book to stand on? Maybe two?" No reply. I scuffed the dirt.

"Need any help?" I asked. The look he gave me was positively frightening. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Alright. I'll be off…over there then." I said as I walked off.

Sora was determined. He wanted that ship to start badly. But I think he was doing more harm than good. Or I completely fried the wires beyond repair. Either way I was bored and I found myself back in the Coliseum entryway along with Squibs and Bulba. Phil looked up from his guarding spot. Don't fall asleep! Lots of people want to get in there!

"I thought you left already?" he asked. I shrugged. He saw Squibs and quickly pushed himself back into the corner. I explained that he was friendly and that I would keep Squibs away from him if he wanted me to. He relaxed a little after that.

"Me being in the Gummi Ship alone is about as smart as bobbing for snapping turtles." I said as I examined a random trophy closely.

"You broke something didn't you?"

"I think my title should be The Herald of Woe. Any other tournaments coming up?" I asked randomly.

"There's another one starting in a few minutes."

"Is Hercules going to be in that one too?"

"Probably."

"Can I enter?" I asked. Hey when you're bored, you're bored. Phil looked dumbstruck before being reduced to a mass of howling laughter.

"You? You've got to be kidding me!" he wiped a tear or mirth from his eye. I shrugged.

"Its something to do. And plus it could help me with my training I guess." I explained. Squibs barked in agreement.

"If you can pass the preliminaries, I might think about letting you enter."

"What do you think Squibs? Bulba? Should we give it a shot?" I asked to my companions. Squibs barked which caused Phil to jump. Bulba chu'd and gnashed his teeth into a smile.

"We're ready." I smiled. The satyr rolled his eyes. I can do this!

* * *

I can't do this! This was not a smart idea!

"Come on! Move move MOVE!" Phil yelled as he timed me from the sidelines. Squibs who was sitting next to him, barked his encouragement. I had gotten past the first two tests; the third was giving me trouble. I just couldn't seem to smash all the stupid barrels within the time limit! I kept having to do the test over again and it was really beginning to rub me the wrong way. This would be so much easier with a sword!

"Time!" Phil called.

"Oh come on! I had three barrels left! Can't you grade this on a curve?"

"It's not grade it's timing. You just can't get it. Pack it in." He said starting to walk away.

"No wait! Let me try one more time! Just one more time!" I demanded. He gave a heavy sigh but turned back to me.

"Fine are you ready?" I nodded, "Go!" I took off. Ok, get the evil ones on the top of the tower first this time! I went and destroyed them before jumping down. I ran around kicking my way through the barrels and had just destroyed the final one when Phil had called time.

"YES!" I High-School-Musical jumped, proceeded to land wrong and…well you know gravity.

"Kid?" Phil called, making sure I was all right.

"All is well! Gravity at it's finest!" I said as I got up in a flurry. I suddenly felt something pounce on my belly and saw that it was Squibs. I laughed and tried to push him off but he clung like a tapeworm to the intestine.

"So Phil? Can I go on?"

"All right all right." He groaned, completely exasperated.

"Sweet! Prepare to go blind from over exposure to pure awesomeness!"

"How have you managed to survive out here?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Talent." I answered.

* * *

The first couple or so were all right enough. Those red and blue flying buggers were annoying and I slipped on tons of those stupid bananas. Gwen Stefani taught me how to spell bananas. Once I had cleared the last of those cheeky monkeys, the round ended. I ended up slipping on a remaining banana peel though. I heard a slow clapping coming from the stands. I turned to see Sora along with Donald and Goofy sitting in the stands.

"You know? I never noticed how pathetic you are."

"Really? I've been completely aware of it." I replied. Oh look, here come the Fat Bodies. This is gonna suck!

And I was right. I got scratched up but the smidge of the Curaga spell that I knew did help. It took me forever to beat those stupid things!

"I thought you'd be faster." Sora commented. I snorted.

"Oh! You're here still?" I heard sandaled feet step into the ring. I turned and saw Hercules enter the ring. Oh shoot! I kinda forgot about him! Whoops!

"Yup still here."

"You might want to consider leaving the ring. The challenger should be coming in soon."

"Funny thing about that. I kinda…AM the next opponent." I reached a hand back and scratched the back of my neck.

"You?" he laughed nervously, "Very funny."

"Yeah I know. But its true." I laughed nervously back at him. He seemed to think it over a bit.

"Well I guess if you are the final challenger, then I have no choice but to fight you. Don't take it personally." He advised.

"Don't worry Herc, I won't." I said.

"I'm ready when you are." He said. I gulped and took a deep breath. This could be worse. It could be Sephiroth right there. At least I know Herc won't try to kill me…I hope.

"Ok. I'm ready." With that, he regained the golden glow around his body. Step one, chuck barrels at him! I ran to the nearest barrel and picked it up. It was surprisingly light. With that I whipped it at him! He of course sidestepped it and then charged at me. Scary!

"Yipe!" I screeched as I threw my hands up and ran away.

"What kind of fighter are you? Theres no running away!" Sora yelled from the side.

"I'm not running I'm regrouping!" Smack! Forgot about that barrier. I bounced back and shook my head. Inner me decided to take this time to come in.

'_Woman what the heck do you think you're doing? At least attempt to fight him! If you lose, you can start over.'_

'Have you been sniffin Paopu leaves?! I'm not a game character. I can't come back to life whenever I damn well please.'

'_You better not die then.'_

'I suppose you're right. Have at you!' I thought with resolve as I suddenly darted to the nearest grouping of barrels. I then returned to the primitive act of throwing things.

"Me Megan! Me throw barrel!" I threw them in succession and noticed that the glow around the hero's body had disappeared.

"CARROT!" I whooped as I ran towards the stunned man.

'_Nice battle cry.'_

'Just bein' a little different. That's all.' I took a swing at his back with my fist. He stiffened for a moment after I struck him before turning to look at me.

"Did that even hurt?" I asked. He wrinkled his nose and chuckled.

"Nope." He answered. Before I knew what was happening, my feet were kicked out from under me and I was on my back with a giant man leg on my chest pinning me to the ground.

"That was too easy." He laughed.

"I like to watch fighting. I didn't say I was good at it. I'm a noob." I shrugged as best I could. Clearly I was no contest for him.

"Give up?" he asked.

"Not yet. Let me try a little more." I said. This is probably one of the most polite fights I had since…ever. He took his foot off me and allowed me to get up. I scurried up and distanced myself. Herc's glow returned. Back to this again are we? I wasted no time in throwing barrels at him and then charging at him from the front. I employed a super special awesome butt-kicking move that Tifa had shown me and by some small miracle, actually made Hercules go down on one knee. He got back up and went to do something painful to me but I quickly launched another assault.

'_Oh no you don't you pesky hero!'_ This time he actually ended up on his back and I quickly put my foot on top his chest. I gave smugly as I looked around the empty stands.

"I am the greatest thing since sliced bread!" I declared.

"You are a strange girl." Hercules said with a grin from below me. He suddenly gripped my ankle and THREW me to the other side of the ring. Didn't see that one coming! I hit the ground hard and the barrier prevented me from rolling out of the arena. I felt a sharp pain in my left wrist.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I sat up to look at it. It was swelling and turning purple already. I quickly cast Curaga on it and a decent amount of pain was taken away. Now it was just a dull throbbing that would be hard to ignore. I hauled myself up just in time for my face to walk into Herc's fist.

'_Whoa!_' My head snapped back and I clutched at my eye socket. Shiznit! If I don't watch it, I'm going to look like a panda! I ducked his next punch and scurried away, my vision kinda watery now. I was running kind of low on creativity and tactics at the moment. So I went with my gut.

'_Ok lets throw caution and strategy to the wind!'_ Without further hesitation, I ran at him, lunged, and attached myself around his waist in an attempt to knock him down.

Playing football with the guys on Thanksgiving really does have its perks! Cousins show you the right way to completely flatten someone to the ground. It's your basic dude fun! Add that with the glomping practice that I've had and you've got yourself a formidable talent. Hercules fell backwards with me on top of him. Once we had settled, I tried to grapple for his hands to pin them. He fought me the entire way.

"Quit squirmin around!" I struggled to keep his wrists. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold one and it found its way to my stomach. I hunched over and he took this time to flip me over onto my back and pin me.

"Give?" he asked. I would truly be an idiot if I tried to fight any more. I slowly nodded and he smirked. He stood and got off me before offering me a hand. I took it and he easily pulled me to my feet. I dusted myself off and then looked to Hercules. I held my hand out to him.

"Good game." I said with a smile. He smiled and shook my hand. He squeezed my hand a bit too hard but I covered it with a grin.

"Yeah. It was fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most fighters are so serious." He said as he straitened his clothes out.

"You'll tend to find that I don't take much of anything seriously." I said with a laugh as I scratched the tip of my nose.

"Oh how's your eye by the way? It doesn't hurt to much does it?" He asked peering a little closer.

"Nah! Its authentic battle damage!" It fraggin kills! He packs a doozy! Sora came down the stairs to join our little soirée.

"I have to admit you're not as useless as I thought." He said to me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah well you fight like a cow." I jabbed. Hercules looked on with interest at the developing argument. Sora sent me a look that said he was going to tie me to a rock and throw me in the ocean.

"At least I can fight. Watching you is like watching a chicken run around with its head cut off."

"Don't sass me boy. I set Sims on fire and burn ants with magnifying glasses! You'll be next!"

"You're butt's shaped like a ham!" he fired back.

"Whoa now hold on guys." Hercules interrupted as he wedged himself between us. I tried to reach around Herc to get a hold of Sora. Sora stepped backwards and out of my reach, looking quite pleased with himself at having the final word.

"Infantile…stupid!" Herc held me back. Phil appeared at the entrance, waving to Hercules.

"Herc! Come on you need to rest before the next tournament." He called. Hercules nodded and then proceeded to steer me towards the entrance.

"Quit fighting you two. Don't you have somewhere to be anyways?"

"We would already be there if she hadn't broken the ship." Sora fumed.

"I didn't break it! Just leave it sit for a while and it'll be fine."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then I'll try using my own electricity to try to coax it to life." Now that I thought about it, why didn't I bother to use electricity in my brawl with Herc? The world may never know.

"I'm not letting you near that thing again."

"If I break something I fix it." Most of the time.

"You two are a like an old married couple." A new voice interrupted. We all swiveled to look. Great Scott!

"Hades!" Hercules growled. Sora quickly moved in front of me to shield me from view. That's touching really but I want to see this thanks. I stepped to the side of Sora and my eyes boggled. There he was! The Lord of the Dead himself! With his strange blue skin, black toga of doom, hair made of blue fire and trademark smirk! My favorite villain of all time was standing in front of me! Sorry Joker, you can't hold a candle to Hades in my mind.

"Jerk-ules. Still sore about that whole thing huh?" he asked. I could be wrong but I assume that he was talking about that whole kill-you-to-take-over-the-world plan he was so hopped up about.

"What do you want Hades?" Sora asked. The death god moved his yellow eyes onto Sora.

"You again? You're just as bad as Herk." He flippantly waved his hand around. Then he finally saw me. He smiled, showing me is sharpened teeth and reminding me intensely of the creature from Jeepers Creepers.

"I see you have a lady friend? Replacing Meg so quickly?" he asked Hercules with a sneer. Hercules stiffened. I stepped around Sora and walked toward the God with a large smile.

"Wait what are you doing idiot?" Sora whispered frantically.

"Hi! I'm Megan. Not to be confused with Meg." I said energetically.

"I see. I'm Hades. Lord of the Dead. Hey how ya doin?" He said puffing out his chest a little. Someone has quite the ego. He might have been expecting me to retreat in fear or become a little more hesitant. Instead, I squealed a little bit.

"Can…can I shake your hand?" I asked, a bit star struck. I reached out my hand. He raised a brow but ever so slowly grabbed mine.

"You are the coolest villain EVER! I'm a huge fan!" I said as I shook his hand with a little more force than necessary. He eventually had to take his other hand and pry me off of him.

"Ok let go."

"You rock! I just wanted you to know that!" I said with a cheeky grin and a thumbs up as I backed away and rejoined the group.

"Are you insane? That's Hades! Lord of the Underworld!" Sora whispered. I shrugged.

"He hasn't done anything to me. No need to be nasty to him." I explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Do you ever get sick of trying to kill me?" Hercules asked with a tiny smirk. He wont admit it, but he secretly thinks it's fun. Hades shrugged.

"So I'm having a small problem." Hades grinned as he ran a hand through his fiery blue hair. I wonder if that's hot? I probably shouldn't try. He being the God of the Dead and all.

"What's the sitch?" I asked. Hades raised a brow at me.

"Yeah whatever I'm having a pet problem."

"Pet problem?" Sora asked.

"Yea ya' know…"he scoffed before laughing while explaining the rest, "I just can't seem to get Fido to stop biting."

"Teething?" I asked. I thought for a moment more.

"Give him a kong with some peanut butter in it. That outta keep him busy."

"I don't think you understand." Sora muttered.

"Oh I got it. Now don't stand so close to me. You're blocking my smart."

"I think he's lookin' for a new chew toy." Hades continued. Ah crap I know where this is going.

"Unfortunately I've gotta run. You wouldn't mind playin with him for a while would ya?" He asked as he began to fade. While he faded, a new GIANT shape started to form with sparkles floating around it.

_'Don't chase the sparklies, DON'T chase the sparklies!'_ I chanted.

"Get back you two. I'll handle this." Hercules ordered as he put an arm in front of us and pushed us back. Sora ducked under his arm.

"I'll help." He said simply. Sora summoned his keyblade and got ready.

"And I'll go back here where it's safe." I said climbing into the stands and taking a seat to watch the spectacle. Squibs climbed up beside me and popped a squat next to me. The giant mass, and we're talking Godzilla size here, was now completely solid. It was evil with a face. Actually it had three of them. It was everyone's favorite three-headed hellhound Cerberus. It's blood red eyes narrowed when it saw two potential meals. Well Hercules could be considered a meal. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were more like Lunchables. It barked loudly, snarling and spitting, daring any of them to challenge it.

"Where's animal control when you need it?" I asked absentmindedly as Squibs crawled into my lap.

* * *

**Hurrah! Finally! Sorry to keep you waiting! School has really been kicking my butt. I went to Anime Detour and had an absolute blast! I got Greg Ayres to sign my Saiyuki Art Book at last. You can read about all my adventures there in my LJ. **

**Did you guys know that they are making a live action Avatar the Last Airbender movie? The guy who played Jasper in the Twilight movie is cast as Sokka and M. Night Shaymalan (the guy who made Signs and The Village) is directing us. I am disturbed!!  
**

**Preview: Um...I'll tell you when I figure it out! D: I need ideas! Really bad! Help me out guys!**

**P.S. I REALLY NEED IDEAS!**


	27. I Wanna Be A Toys R Us Kid!

**What's this? An update? So soon? Yes! Your eyes do not deceive you! I stepped off the edge of the map with this one and got really creative! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: I Wanna Be a Toys R Us Kid!**

"Jingle bells. Batman smells. Robin laid an egg…" I trailed off merrily as I watched Cerberus kick the crap out of Sora and Hercules. This was a train wreck before it even started. Squibs wiggled and barked on my right side while Bulba smiled as he "watched" the fight. Clearly they were enjoying the fight as much as I was. Hercules jumped back from a large set of teeth and slashed at the beast's nose with his short sword. That head merely snuffed and shook its head before going after him again. Sora meanwhile had somehow managed to crawl on top of Cerberus' back and was now slashing at the back of his head with his keyblade. Cerberus shook his entire body and that sent Sora to the ground. That was followed by a round of the giant dog hurling those electricity balls at anyone in sight. Including me.

"Snap!" I yelped as I quickly grabbed Squibs and Bulba before darting to safety in the upper bleachers. Squibs growled at him from my arms. The center head barked at us.

"Don't encourage him!" I hissed at the chubby heartless. I ducked as another gyrating energy ball came at me. If I hadn't moved, I would have been a pile of rubble just like the section of seat that was next to me. Sora had recovered from his date with the ground and was back fighting.

"You know what? I think Cerberus is just misunderstood." I said aloud as I sat back down and leaned back on my elbows. Squibs looked up at me and blinked.

"Phuuri?"

"He obviously just wants someone to play with. At least that's what I would want if I was a giant, three-headed dog whose master was Lord of the Dead. It must be really boring guarding a bunch of dead folks." I said. That same logic could be applied to zombies as well. They don't want to kill you because they hate you, they just don't want you to feel left out of their group! I think I have a further understanding of them now. Doesn't stop me from trying to become the greatest zombie hunter of all time though.

A few more minutes passed and I really wish I had the Enemy Health Vision that Sora had. They were taking forever! Turtles stampeding through peanut butter are faster!

"How old do you think Cerberus is? Imagine what it costs to feed him. And how does the eating work? He has three heads but only one stomach. Who do you think would win the fight; Fluffy from Harry Potter or Cerberus?" I asked Bulba who was just kind of waving in the breeze.

"Chu."

"I think Cerberus would win too." I said as I leaned foreword, rested my elbows on my thighs and then set my chin in my hands.

"Good answer." I heard from beside me. I blinked slowly and didn't need to look to know that it was Hades.

"And you wouldn't believe the food bill by the way." Hades added. I finally straightened and saw that he was sitting not too far from me. I smiled at him and gave him a silly wave.

"So how are you liking the show?" he asked with a smirk. I giggled like a ninny.

"Can't complain. Though I don't much like animal cruelty, Sora is getting pretty beat up so all is well." Sora suddenly dodge rolled into Cerberus' leg on accident. Seeing this I pointed at him and guffawed. Hades gave a dark chuckle.

"I could get rid of him for ya." He proposed with a sly look. I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

"Nah. It's no fun if someone does it for me. If you want it done right, you gotta do it yourself." Now don't get any ideas I'm not going to kill Sora. Though if you must know I would kill him for a Klondike bar.

"So who are you exactly?" the death god asked as he stood up and drifted closer to where I was sitting.

"No one worth kidnapping." I said bluntly with a slight smile. I know a schemer when I see one. He and Zexion would have fun hatching nefarious plots together.

"You're not very helpful." Hades said to himself with a slight smirk. I gave a Cheshire cat grin.

"So where did you end up finding Cerberus?" It's highly unlikely that a stranger approached him with a three-headed puppy in his pocket.

"It's been so long that I don't actually remember anymore."

"Gods never forget though."

"That's elephants." He deadpanned.

"Same difference." I shrugged. The conversation seemed to die after that and an awkward silence passed between us. Not being able to stand it any longer, I tried to strike up a conversation.

"So…how are things…in the underworld?" I asked, unsure of myself. Hades shrugged.

"Oh you know. A little dark, a little gloomy and hey…full of dead people." Inwardly I squealed. He had just uttered one of my favorite quotes from the movie!

"Hey do you have any spare demons or whatnot hanging around?" I suddenly asked excitedly. He suddenly vanished and appeared on the other side of me.

"Why?" he raised a brow.

"I always I need to add to my minions." I beamed.

"Minions?" He gave a short laugh. I gestured to Squibs, who was currently sniffing the hem…vapor…of Hades' robes, and Bulba who reached for my hand with a root. I lowered my hand a little so he could climb on.

"We are legion! For we are many!" I cackled with an insane look in my eye. He smirked, shook his head, and turned back to watch the fight.

"So? What'cha think? Any annoying demons or imps you don't want?" I asked.

"Only if you have something to trade."

"Like what?"

"I think your soul would do fine." Sunlight glinted off his pointed teeth when he flashed a smile at me. I couldn't quite tell if that was sarcasm or not but knowing the type of guy he is, it probably wasn't. I laughed nervously.

"Um…maybe I'll take a rain check on that. I'll let you know if I change my mind though." He nodded.

"And besides," he turned to look at me, "you wouldn't want me in the Underworld." I said.

"I can't wait to hear this." He muttered sarcastically as he folded his arms over his chest, "Why not?"

"You're afraid I'd take over." I through a sideways grin at him before breaking out into a fit o f evil laughter and fixing him with my googly eye. My voice suddenly cracked. Hades raised a brow at me.

"My evil laugh is kinda lack luster today. I'm still working on it too." I smiled. Cerberus suddenly barked, catching my attention. I turned just in time to see Sora running up the steps toward me trying to outrun an energy ball. I jumped up, dove out of the way and covered my head. The energy blast crashed into where I was just sitting.

"Watch where you dive next time." Hades said from behind me. I quickly turned from my spot on the ground and saw in his robes from about the knee down that there was an empty space that looked distinctly like me. I watched in fascination as it quickly filled in with vapor to reform the robes. So you're telling me that when I dodged the energy blast I ended up diving through Hades?

'_Real smooth.'_ I groaned to myself. Sora, deciding to multi-task, took a swing at Hades with his keyblade as he tried to fend off Cerberus as well. Hades simply vanished and reappeared right next to me. Sora swung again and the tip of the keyblade smashed into the stone where Hades used to be, sending bits of it flying everywhere.

"Watch where you're wavin' that thing around!" Sora ignored me and swung at Hades again who had appeared a ways in front of me. I quickly stood up. Hades simply allowed the keyblade to pass right through him. After that, he rolled his eyes and flicked Sora in the forehead. Sora was sent reeling backwards from the force and was approaching me quickly. I smiled and quickly moved to his side before sticking my foot out. He tripped and was sent rolling down the stairs to the stadium floor.

"Ha-HA!" I jumped and pumped my fist in the air. I quickly scurried up to Hades with my hand out.

"High five!" I said as I held my hand out. To my surprise, he actually slapped it. I beamed.

"Ah teamwork…never taking all the blame yourself." I smirked. Hades laughed at that.

"I'll have to remember that one. Well I gotta dash. Being Lord of the Dead is a busy job after all." Hades said. I nodded.

"See ya later then. And I'm going to tell you again that you are the father of epic win!" I said. Hades smirked.

"Keep working on that laugh of yours." He said before disappearing. I stared at the spot that he had just vacated a little longer.

"What a nice guy." I smiled as I sat back down. Sora and Hercules probably would have stoned me if they heard me say that. Speaking of those two, I turned my attention back to the battle.

The situation had turned into quite the debacle.

"This is ridunculous!" I sighed. Hercules was currently unconscious near a corner of the stadium along with Goofy and Donald. Time flies when you're talking to immortals. Sora was running around like a spaz, trying to defeat Cerberus. Something nudged my hand and saw Squibs was the one responsible. He barked and gave a pointed look to Sora.

"Do I have to?" I asked, visibly sulking with a sneer. He batted at my arm some more. I sighed heavily.

"All right all right all RIGHT!" I nagged as I dragged myself up. I smoothed out my clothes before I looked down at him.

"You do realize I have a high chance of dying don't you?"

"Phuuri!"

"You're right you're absolutely right! If I die, " I gasped excitedly, "that means I get to bug Hades for all eternity!" Might as well go help the little dingbat then.

I ran down the stairs and out into the stadium. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my handy dandy slingshot while scooping up a dirt clod at the same time.

"Sora! Would you like to form an alliance with me?" I asked before sliding to a stop and loading the slingshot. Once I did that, I took aim at the giant black dog. Sora didn't answer but a brief look of gratefulness passed over his face.

'_Now if I can't hit this I will be such an epic failure that it will almost be a win.'_ I thought as I released the sling. I shot backwards and struggled to hold my footing. The dirt clod hit the left head of the dog. It snarled at me. Bad thing about three headed dogs: they can multi-task. So while the one was snapping viciously at me and trying to scratch me, the other two were focused on Sora. I should really think up names for each head. It gets old calling them all 'It'. I bent down and picked up another clod and loaded it. Though the dog may be able to multi-task, it only has one body.

'_Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought.'_ I loosed the dirt clod, feeling pretty good about myself. Sure clumps of dirt don't do anything but at least I was doing something and giving Sora a chance to defend.

* * *

Good feeling's gone. Somewhere in the span of five minutes, Sora had managed to knock himself unconscious.

'_I thought he would have lasted a little longer than that._' I thought with irritation. I turned my attention back to the giant Doberman in front of me, who now had all three heads focused on me. The gravity of the situation now began to sink in and I trembled a bit.

'_Maybe it's like a T-Rex. If I don't move, m-maybe he won't see me!' _Cerberus growled at me and the center head leaned down to snap at me. I jumped away but his teeth managed to snag the end of my too long pants. Dangling from Cerberus' mouth is not where I wanted to be! I reached a hand up and gave him a quick jolt of energy. He jumped and let go, letting me plummet to the ground. I quickly tried crawling away but was blocked from going anywhere when a giant paw appeared in front of my face. Ok go the other way! I quickly skittered the other way. No good. The other paw blocked me.

"Why wasn't I born with wings?" I wondered angrily. All three heads came towards me but stopped just short of biting me. Instead, they just growled in my face.

"G-good Cerberus. Who's a good boy?" I asked timidly. It blinked at me and a giant wad of drool dripped onto my leg.

'_NASTY!'_ I cringed. The center head went a little farther and began to sniff my head, which could easily fit into one nostril. After a moment, it began to growl again.

"NO!" I admonished suddenly as I swatted him across the nose, "Bad dog!" He shook his head and jumped slightly. He raised his head, wiggled his nose, and then looked back down at me. I jumped to my feet.

"Respect my authority!" I pointed at him as I puffed out my chest. He blinked at me and I could hear the rumble of a growl bubble up from his broad chest.

"No!" I said again. Where's the Dog Whisperer when you need him? I didn't have time to let out a shriek as I caught monster paw coming towards me out of my peripheral and was swatted easily to the other side of the stadium and into the wall a good distance above the stands. After kissing the wall, I fell to the ground and then rolled the entire way to the stadium floor via stairs. Luckily, an unconscious Hercules was there to break my fall.

'_Ouch! Everywhere hurts!_' I moaned as I slowly rolled off Hercules. I panted for a minute, trying to get back up to speed. Cerberus barked from somewhere in the Stadium. He was answered by a smaller, weaker bark. Stay out of it Squibs! I slowly, agonizingly sat up. I was nicked and scratched everywhere and I'm pretty sure I cracked a rib.

"Curaga." I groaned. It helped, but not by much. I think it fixed my rib problem. I put hand to my rib cage and pressed slightly. It was just bruised now I think. I slowly got to my feet and turned to the hellhound.

Cerberus and Squibs found themselves in an old fashioned Mexican standoff, growling at each other. Cerberus let out a fierce snarl before slowly stalking towards Squibs. Ok new plan: Skedaddle!

"Squibs! Get Bulba and let's move!" I beckoned. Squibs for once, listened. He flattened himself just as Cerberus took a chomp at him, went up the stairs and was on my shoulder almost immediately after that with Bulba as passenger. Cerberus, not liking the loss of his meal came bounding at us in a mad rage.

"Well have fun with the puppy dog Sora!" I called as I turned tail and tried to run. But then Squibs, ever the virtuous one, voiced his complaint as soon as we made it into the tunnel. He bit my ear. I shrieked and tried to throw him off. He let go of my ear but clung to my shoulder.

"Honestly Squibs, can't I be evil for once?"

"Bark!"

"Maybe this is why you were kicked out of the Heartless club. You're not evil enough. You're the Diet Coke of evil." I looked over my vacant shoulder to see Cerberus crouching at the entrance and looking in.

"Well then Oh Oneness, what do you propose we do? I say you go out there and be a distraction." I suggested. Imagine my surprise when he actually jumped off my shoulder and shot in between Cerberus' legs. The middle head bent down and looked between its front legs to see what had just passed through them. He then quickly turned and bounded away from the entrance.

"Come Bulba! The twit needs saving!" Cue mission impossible theme.

Getting Goofy and Donald to the tunnel wasn't very bad. Sora was a little harder and now I was faced with my current challenge: Hercules.

"How amazing would it be if you woke up right now?" I asked as I grabbed his ankles and attempted to drag him the 30 feet to the tunnel.

"Nnnnnnnnnngh!" I struggled to pull the dead weight. Not as easy as it looks.

"What is going on here?!" I heard Phil screech, who had just appeared on the scene. A little late there pal! He turned his eyes to me and noticed that I was dragging his precious hero along and none to gently either.

"What'd ya do?!"

"Me?! I didn't do anything. That crazy mutt decided to come in and start making this the next Cloverfield!" I defended as the chubby satyr ran towards me. He ran up to Hercules and pretty much bitch slapped him, hoping to wake him up! He did it a few more times and I was just about to stop him when Hercules' eyes fluttered open.

"Phil?" he asked blearily.

"Kid? Kid you ok? How many horns do you see?"

"…6?"

"Close enough." Phil said as he went behind and tried to push him up. I dropped his legs like they were on fire but reached a hand out for Hercules to grab.

"Morning sunshine!" I smiled, "Hate to be a bother but we'd like to get out of here with our lives." Hercules grabbed my hand I helped pull him up. He looked around, a little confused. When he saw Cerberus still around, he grabbed his short sword and went to charge into battle until Phil stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa what do you think you're doing?"

"Cerberus is still here and its up to me to stop him!"

"Not today! He's not going anywhere right now! Look he's even got a little snack to keep him busy!" We all turned to see Squibs jumping around Cerberus like Jackie Chan and successfully pissing him off.

"We have to get Sora and them out of here first I think. They are kinda unconscious." I explained. Hercules looked conflicted.

"Look Cerberus isn't going anywhere. He's bigger than the door and at the moment contained to the stadium. There's no real threat to anyone else."

"Listen to whats-her-face." Phil pleaded. Hercules took one more look at Cerberus.

"Are you sure that creature of yours can handle it?"

"Squibs? Of course he can! He's blessed with the purity of unicorns and baby tears!"

"Then you're right. The others' safety is more important." Hercules finally admitted. With that, we all turned and ran into the tunnel and helped get Sora and the others out.

It took a lot work, at least for me because Hercules simply threw Sora and Goofy over his shoulder and ran out. Donald, though light, was still a handful. And there was no way I was jogging out.

"Where do you want them?" Hercules asked as turned to look at me. The ground suddenly started to shake and tremble.

"What the?!" Phil asked as he looked at the ground beneath his hooves. It grew louder and suddenly the wall of the stadium pretty much exploded and out came an irate Cerberus. His left head shook violently and I saw a tiny black speck go cartwheeling off to the side.

"Squibs!" I yelped as he bounced off one of the bronze statues and squishing into the ground. Hearing my voice, Cerberus turned to look.

"You had to open your big mouth." Phil deadpanned.

"Get them to the Gummi Ship!" Hercules ordered before turning to run. I however decided that Squibs was more important and dropped Donald before taking off to save my baby. Just as I broke off from the group, Cerberus charged and baulked a little, not sure whom to go after.

"What are you doin?!" Phil yelled as I dove behind the ledge that the bronze statue was on to escape Cerberus' gnashing teeth. I saw Squibs' unconscious body near the left foot of the statue. I picked up his body when I heard growling right behind me. Hugging his unconscious body to mine, I slowly turned.

Cerberus must use Crest White Strips or something because he has one dazzling smile. I think I can actually see myself in the reflection. That's how close he was. My defense instincts kicked in and I began to pull electricity into my hand but let it simmer just below the surface.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" I demanded. All three heads slowly came down to eye level with me.

"DON'T…do it!" The right one growled and inched closer. I am in quite the pickle aren't I?

"Bad! Bad dog! Go home!" I suddenly performed a Super Saiyan Dragonball Z-esque power slap that was able to hit and shock all three noses in one fell swoop. The dog jumped backwards and yelped.

"Sit!" I pointed at the ground. It's ears twitched and it looked like it was ready to come back for another go. I raised my hand up and formed it into the shape of a gun.

"Finger Bang!" No I did not rip off Yusuke's Spirit Gun what are you talking about? You can prove nothing! It didn't go far but did manage to land on Cerberus' paw. He jumped again and held the paw up.

"I said SIT!" I snarled. He sat. I blinked in astonishment.

"Good boy. Now lay down." I pointed at the ground again. In five seconds, a rather timid Cerberus was laying down at my feet. I slowly started to inch towards him. The closer I got, the more his ears lay back and the more pathetic he looked.

"Now don't bite. Good boy." I gave him a few pats on his nose. He cringed until he realized that I wouldn't hurt him if he just did what I asked.

"See that wasn't so hard." I said as I pet his nose. Three sets of red eyes softened at being pet.

"Aww! You're pretty cute when you're not out trying to destroy all humans." I gave his snout a one armed hug, still keeping Squibs away from the teeth. Cerberus whined slightly.

"I would totally take you with me but I don't think you fit in the Gummi. And I also don't want to give Hades a reason to come after me." I think I have a gift for finding weird and potentially dangerous pets. A flurry of movement caught my eye and I looked over to see both Hercules and Phil gesturing wildly for me to come over. I nodded before turning back to Cerberus.

"I have to make like a banana and split. So I'm going to leave you with these nice people over there. They'll play with ya till Hades comes back." I pointed towards Hercules and Phil, who looked completely abashed and what I just said that they would do. I bent down and placed a swift kiss on his nose, which caused his tail to wag.

"Good puppy! See you on the flip flop!" I said before patting him twice and walking towards the Gummi Ship.

Phil looked beyond pale and terrified as I finally wandered over.

"Are you insane?" I should just attach a bright neon sign that says 'Insane' and then an arrow pointing to my head just to clear up this little issue.

"Hey I just did what I thought was best." I said as I looked behind me to see Cerberus watching me keenly. I waved to him and smiled. He let out a happy bark in response.

"Its not safe to have that creature here. We must get rid of it." Hercules said preparing to charge.

"No! You'll undo all my hard work! Just go find a ball and play with him or something." I turned to Cerberus and put my hands on my knees, sticking my butt out.

"Right buddy? You just want someone to play with." I said in an embarrassing baby voice. Cerberus raised his own behind into the air and it shook with great force as he wagged his tail. He panted as his tongues lolled out. Yup all he wanted was a play mate.

After a little more convincing, Hercules and Phil promised not to kill the beast and attempt, keyword is attempt, to play with him. I quickly bolted up the Gummi Ship's ramp and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy in a corner still unconscious. I heaved Squibs into my arms a little more before approaching the pilot chair.

"Well Bulba, how do you suppose we fly this thing?" I asked as I sat in the chair. Bulba weaseled out of my pocket and up onto the dashboard. There were several buttons, switches, knobs, and gauges. All of which didn't say 'start'. I saw a big green button with a switch right beside it that looked promising.

"Lets try this one!" I pushed it but nothing happened. "Um…"

Bulba used a root to flick the switch that was right next to it. Nothing happened but the button did begin to blink. I pushed it with my thumb. The entire Gummi Ship shook but roared to life after a few seconds.

"It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" I cackled. Now how do I get it off the ground? I tried a bunch of buttons and eventually ended up just punching the dashboard randomly in hopes that it would start.

* * *

Violence solves everything. Most of the time. After a long session of punching and cursing, I was finally able to get the Gummi Ship of the ground and into space. All was going smoothly until it sounded like someone H-bombed the ship and it lurched violently to the left.

"Fudge monkeys! What the heck?!" I looked around wildly as I regained control or the ship. Just then, an enemy ship passed overhead and circled around to come back for another go. I gaped as I realized that I couldn't drive and shoot the guns at the same time. The enemy began to fire at us again and Bulba slithered into my pocket in fear.

"This is not good! It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel!" I cranked the ship to the right to avoid the laser things. Well this is defiantly going to be interesting providing the fact that I have no idea where I'm going or where the nearest world is.

"Lets hope my skill from playing Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2 comes into play! Squibs go see if you can wake Sora up!" I screeched as I pretty much smashed into a levitating purple boulder.

Ten agonizing minutes passed and Sora was no closer to waking up then he was to admitting his undying love to me. I had held out for as long as I could but the Gummi Ship paid the price. Sora had obviously not taken the time to outfit it in shields and armor. Squibs jumped up onto the dashboard and began to bark continuously.

"What?" I growled as I aimed the ship through the center of a few rings. He continued to bark and I squinted out the windshield. Salvation! It was still just a speck in space but there was a world! I'm not sure which one at the moment, heck I wouldn't care if it were Atlantica, the world I hated the most, I would take it! I floored the Gummi Ship and it shot forward, leaving a swath of confused enemies in my wake.

We were extremely close to the world now and getting closer. But I scratched my head. The closer we got the less I recognized it. In fact, I had no idea what it was! It had a large yellow ball with a red star in the middle and a blue stripe going around the girth of it and was surrounded by jacks and had a random plastic green army guy in the midst of it.

'_What?'_ I asked myself. I didn't have much time to ponder as the Gummi lurched forward and shook with tremendous force. I tried to gain control as the ship took a nasty dive towards the world only to realize to my complete horror that the steering wasn't responding!

"We're in trouble!" I squeaked to Squibs. A loud explosion shook the ship again and I noticed in the rear view mirror that there was a plume of thick, black smoke following us. Which can only mean that something on the ship exploded and we were all about to die a very horrible grizzly death.

"You were good pals Squibs and Bulba!" I said through clenched teeth as I tried one last ditch effort to steer the ship. It was no good. We were pretty much in the world now anyway. I reached over and buckled my seatbelt as we crashed through…a window? I let go of the steering wheel and clutched the armrests till my knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. And it came with deadly force.

* * *

A finger twitched. Followed shortly by another.

'_Urgh…am I dead yet?'_ I wondered through the fog in my throbbing head. I randomly attempted to move my foot. It responded.

'_Ok…well this is good.'_ My eyes slowly opened and I blinked against the harsh light. My vision swam into view along with a boring shade of gray. It slowly came into focus and I realized that I was looking at the Gummi Ship's floor. I was slumped over in an almost contortionist position in the chair. I tried to straighten out and my neck twinged in pain. Ignoring it, I worked on unfolding the rest of my body and getting out of the death chair. I unclasped the seatbelt and fell to the floor. Which actually turned out to be the…wall? As I fell out I noticed that I was sliding quickly downwards and had enough of my wits about to see the exit door; and notice that it was slightly ajar.

"Dammit!" I tried to dig my fingernails into the slippery floor but to no avail. The door was approaching fast and the only thing I could do now was aim for it and try to grab on.

'_My life truly sucks at the moment.'_ Was the last thing that went through my head as I hit the door but managed to grab onto the door handle before I could fall to my doom.

"Is this punishment for being mean to Sora?" I wondered aloud as the door suddenly groaned and I could hear the grinding of metal. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" The door gave one final groan before finally snapping off at the hinges.

'_This is as close I'll ever get to flying.'_ I thought before finally screaming. I didn't have long to panic though as I suddenly smashed into something rather soft but still got the wind knocked out of me, and bounced the short distance to the floor.

'_Someone really must not want me to kick the bucket yet.'_ I thought as I wheezed as I rolled over onto my back. When I finally kicked my lungs into proper working order again, I felt like I was being watched. Slowly and cautiously, I sat up and turned to look behind me. I came face to face with…a sheep?

I was face to face with a barnyard animal with rather bulbous eyes. It blinked at me and I furrowed my brow.

"Bwa?" I asked softly.

"Baaaah." Was my reply. A sheep broke my fall? What kind of crack was I snorting? I looked up and saw that Gummi Ship was perched on its side on the edge of what looked like a GIANT bed. The bed had a blue comforter with little yellow rocket ships in random places.

'_I've seen those…where have I seen those?'_ I wondered.

"Hello. Who are you?" A woman's voice asked from behind me. I whipped around, faster than my ailing neck would like, and saw a very strange sight. The woman had pale almost paper white skin with a very strange shine to it. It was almost like she was wet but dry at the same time. She had a pink bonnet atop her blond hair and wore a white dress with pink polka dots. Over that, she seemed to have a pink puffy shirt with a blue front.

'_Wait a second!_' And then I saw it! The dead give away! She carried a blue shepherd's staff and had two other sheep tailing her.

"Bo Peep!" I said without thinking. The petit woman jumped a little.

"Yes that's my name. Have we met before?" I shook my head and quickly scrambled up, scaring the sheep that had been staring at me for the past five minutes or so. It bleated and ran back to join the other two behind Bo Peep.

"No. Sorry to have scared you. I'm also sorry for crash landing here. I lost control of the Gummi Ship when it was shot down." I said as I pointed at the vessel. Bo Peep followed my finger and her eyebrows pretty much disappeared into her hairline.

"Oh my goodness are you alright? Are there any others with you?"

"Yeah. They were unconscious before I landed though. My name is Megan by the way." I smiled. Bo Peep gave a small curtsey.

"My name is Little Bo Peep." She smiled back. Now it was time for me to ask the dumbest question on the face of the planet.

"Where am I?" I'm 99.9 percent sure. I just need someone else to tell me so that I don't feel insane.

"This is Andy's Room. Welcome!" She gestured widely behind her. Indeed it was Andy's Room. The famous light blue wallpaper with puffy white clouds was plastered on the walls and of course, every poster in the room was either Buzz Lightyear or Woody.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Suddenly thundered from above, "AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?!" Bo Peep and I both looked up to see Sora peering out from the doorframe.

"Oh look! Mr. Positivity has arisen!" I rolled my eyes. Sora heard me.

"What did you do?! What happened to the ship?!"

"That's a strange way to thank someone who saved your butt! I can't steer the ship and fire at enemies at the same time!"

"What happened to Cerberus?!"

"I tamed the mighty beast! Don't worry." Sora sputtered a moment.

"Where are we?"

"Andy's Room. This is Bo Peep." I said as I gestured to the porcelain woman. She curtsied. Sora suddenly jumped out of the ship and landed gracefully beside me.

"Hello my name is Sora." He introduced himself.

"WAAAAAAAAK!" I heard before a white blur known as Donald flattened Sora to the ground.

"Look out below!" Goofy ended up falling on top of the other two.

"Lame." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey what's going on over here?" A new voice asked. I looked up and can safely say, that it took some serious will power not to glomp the creature. How often do you meet an incredibly friendly Tyrannosaurus Rex?

"Whoa. Who are you guys?" A portly pig asked coming on to the scene as well. Pretty soon, the entire population of Andy's toy box had arrived. Everyone ranging from Slinky Dog to the little green army dudes! Except for two.

'_Wait…where are Woody and Buzz?_' I thought as I looked through the crowd.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Donald and Goofy. " He turned to look at me. He sprouted a sideways smile.

"And that creature over there is Megan." He jerked his thumb towards me. I think that was the first time he actually said my name. Even if it was an insult. We went through the entire introduction thing before Sora excused himself and launched back up onto the bed to inspect the Gummi Ship. I was left in awkward silence with a good majority of the toys.

"So…how are all you guys?" I asked as I rocked back and forth on my heels. Hamm shrugged. How does a pig shrug?

"Can't complain."

"I've been better honestly." Rex said as he stepped forward.

"Where are you and Sora from?" Slinky asked.

"Yeah where are you from? I don't remember Andy getting any new toys." Rex asked while he cast a questioning look towards the apparent leader of the green army guys. Let's just call him Sergeant for now.

"Negative!" Came his bark.

"Well…Sora's from a far away world. I'm from one even farther." I explained vaguely. They group looked at each other confused.

"You've lost your marbles!" Mr. Potato Head accused. I shrugged.

"Probably."

"You have officially wrecked the Gummi Ship!" Sora screamed from above.

"Hey I can't do two things at once! Be happy I got you here alive!" I yelled back.

"Are you two enemies?" Lenny (the blue binoculars in case anyone has forgotten) asked.

"I wouldn't say that. We're more like…frenemies!" I find that it the best way to describe us.

"Is any one of you a mechanic?" Sora called down. At this, all the toys seemed to magically appear on the bed, which left me to do it the hard way and try to climb up.

* * *

'_Too…much…work…death…to…someone!'_ I thought as I finally got to the top of the bed and crawled onto it. Looking up, I saw all the toys clustered around the Gummi Ship with Sora, inspecting the damage.

"You really did a number on it." Hamm said as he looked a busted rocket. Sora didn't say anything but he glared at me something fierce. I felt the bed move behind me and saw Squibs scrambling up beside me.

"Rejoining the living eh?" I asked with a smile as I scooped him up and gave him a good squeeze. Slinky happened to catch this out of the corner of his eye and jumped back into Potato Head, who lost his nose and mustache as a result.

"Hey watch it!" he shoved Slinky back towards me who scrambled to get away from me.

"She's got one of those critters!" I glanced down to the tranquil Heartless in my arms.

"Oh him? Don't worry. Completely harmless." I said. Sora jumped off the Gummi Ship.

"There are Heartless around here?" He asked. Rex stepped forward.

"What are Heartless?" he asked.

"These little guys!" I said as I tossed Squibs in the air and caught him.

"You're saying that you've seen them before?" Sora demanded. Bo Peep nodded.

"They come around from time to time. Our friends Buzz and Woody can usually fight them off." The entire group suddenly gained a downcast air about them.

"What happened to them?" I asked, fearing the worst. Bo Peep looked sadly at me.

"The Heartless as you called them attacked. Buzz and Woody went to fight them off but they never came back." She said with a trembling lip. The fire in Sora's eyes flared to life.

"Buzz is also the only one who could possibly fix your ship." Rex added.

"Do you have any idea of where they might be?" he asked. The group of toys looked at each other.

"Sid's house." They answered together. CRAP!

"Sid? Who's Sid?" Sora asked.

"Satan's love child." I answered bluntly. Even at my crude wording the toys nodded in agreement. Sora still did not understand the picture we were painting him.

* * *

I had dragged Sora with the help of Mr. Potato Head up to the window that had magically repaired itself. Potato Head simply pointed to the yard of the neighboring house, where the devil spawn was dancing around like a hooligan. Ugly little bugger isn't he? Sid then picked up a nail gun and fired it, aiming at one of the toys that he had duct taped to the side of the shed. A sniper in the making, he nailed a Bratz doll right through one of its obnoxiously large eyes.

"Yes! She's history!" He whooped. A little girl came out of the house, apparently looking for something.

"Sid have you seen-what are you doing?! MOM!" She cried before running back into the house. Sid tossed the nail gun into the sandbox before charging after her.

"She's lying! Whatever she says is not true!" He stormed into the house and slammed the door.

"What a sunny child." I muttered. The 'tik-tak' sound of a plastic base on the wood signaled the arrival of Sergeant. He saluted Sora before speaking.

"We have reason to believe that Heartless congregate over there frequently." He yelled. Sora merely nodded. As if on cue, a few measly Shadows appeared. I heaved a heavy sigh before turning to Sora.

"Well let's go." I said as I made for the edge of the desk.

"Huh?"

"I know you want to go over there. Lets take a bite out of crime!" I said as I slid down the leg. Sora opened his mouth to complain but thought better of it, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to sway me.

"Are you going to try find Buzz and Woody?" Slinky asked eagerly.

"We'll do more than that!" I saluted from the floor.

"How are we going to do more than that?" Donald asked as he slowly slid down the leg of the desk.

"Huh?"

"What are we going to do? Find them twice?"

"You shut your mouth when you're talking to me!" Sense…I make none. With that little argument hanging in the air, we quickly and quietly made our way out of Andy's Room.

* * *

Getting to Demon Child's house took **FOREVER!** Stairs and a particularly nasty vegetable garden were incredibly time consuming. It was mostly Sora's fault. He was busy hacking away at various plants looking for Health or Magic orbs. The random Heartless didn't help either. Finally we made our way to the house and we were currently hiding next to the garden hose, panting from our mad dash across the yard.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I leaned up against the side of the house. Being toy-sized sucks. And to think I wanted to be a Toys-R-Us Kid. Dumb idea. Sora shrugged.

"Go in and start looking? Maybe split up?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Sounds good. Oh by the way, theirs probably a dog in there named Scud. Watch out for him." I explained, pushing off the walls. Sora nodded.

"Let's go." He said, With that, we moved around the house and entered via doggy door.

The house was almost completely silent.

"You seem to know where you're going, where next?"

"Well…Sid's room is probably the most likely place and that's upstairs. The second place might be his sister Hannah's room."

"I'll check out Sid's room. You look in Hannah's." Dang it! I wanted to take a romp around Sid's room! But I didn't fee like arguing with Sora in this crazy house so I nodded.

"Fo shizzle."

"What?" Goofy asked. He scratched his head in a very Goofy way. I face faulted.

"Clearly I need to school you in street!"

"Street?"

"Word."

"…What word?"

"Oh snap!" I slapped my forehead. You need people of intelligence on a quest like this and these people are not it.

"Drop it and move!" Sora commanded as he prodded me with the keyblade.

If you thought going down giant stairs was bad enough, try going back up them. Squibs did not help the situation at all. He always seemed to be under my feet! Sora of course made it up in half the time and was already battling a bunch of Heartless that looked suspiciously like My Little Ponies. I didn't particularly like the fact that I had to cram my fists into my favorite childhood toy but when one took a chomp out of my butt, I let the fury fly. They were relatively easy to beat as they didn't move very fast. When we were finished, I cracked my knuckles and turned to Sora.

"Sid's room should be down that way." I said as I pointed down the hall. He started to run off but stopped quickly.

"Maybe Donald or Goofy should go with you." He offered.

"Nah. It's just the girl's room. What could possibly happen?" I said before darting to the wall next to the doorframe and flattening myself up against it. Squibs quickly followed my lead. I peeked through the crack in the door.

'_Oh my god! I've never seen so much pink girly-ness in my life!'_ I thought. I saw a giant foot come into view and heard a girl giggle. I quickly pressed up against the hall's wall again.

"Alright Squibs…this is an S ranked mission." There are 153,987 ninjas in this hallway. Find them!

* * *

Hannah stepped out of the room for a moment and I took that as my cue. I slipped in.

'_MY EYES!'_ I cried as I blinked a few times. Like I said before, the room was pink beyond belief and had tons of flower décor all over. Near the giant bed was a small table with a couple of toys seated around it, who looked up at me as I entered. There was a Beanie Baby dog that was missing one eye and a leg, a Barbie that had been decapitated in a gruesome manner, and the Bratz doll that Sid had taken a nail gun to from earlier. That kid has some serious problems. In the final seat was who I was looking for. Buzz Lightyear. As Miss Nesbitt. And currently completely armless!

"Buzz!" I cried as I ran up to him. He was hunched over the table, his helmet resting on the rim of his teacup. He didn't move. Emo Buzz must have taken over.

"Hey how ya doin?" I greeted briefly with a small wave to the other toys. They waved back to the best of their abilities. I stared down at Buzz and lightly tapped his helmet. He just stared into infinity and beyond with that painted expression of his.

"Earth to Buzz Lightyear!" I gave him a rough shake by the stump his shoulder. Still no answer. Squibs pawed at his leg.

"STAR COMMAND TO BUZZ LIGHTYEAR DO YOU READ?" I shook him so hard that he almost fell out of the chair. But the effect was instantaneous. He jolted up so quick that his helmet cracked me in the jaw. I reeled backwards and held my jaw.

"Star command!" He rejoiced before looking at his left arm…or where it used to be. When he remembered that he no longer had one, he slumped forward again.

"Worthless." He sighed. I cleared my throat, which gained his attention.

"Who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Megan and I'll be your rescuer today!" I beamed at him.

"No one can save me." He can has teh emo?

"Well not with that attitude! Buck up!" I cheered. I heard humming coming from outside the door when the door started to open. I clutched the sides of my face in terror and frantically looked around for a place to hide. Just as Hannah came through the door, I dove under the bead.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I heard this strange shuffling noise come from behind me and I turned to look. I'm not a screamer by nature but its almost pitch black under there! I clapped my hands over my mouth to muffle the small one that leaked out. You know that pair of Barbie legs that was attached to the fishing pole? I found the other half. The Barbie was blond and had that empty smile on her face and was wearing a blue dress that obviously didn't really serve a purpose anymore. She used her hands to get her places and swung her torso to hop around. After swallowing my heart back down, I gave her a short wave. Actually it was more of a twitch in my case. She waved back.

"Would you like some more tea Miss. Nesbitt?" Hannah asked Buzz. I peered under the gap between the bed sham and the carpet. Squibs whined a little and I patted him on the head for it. I jumped as Barbie tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her in question and she directed my attention behind me. I turned to look and came face to face with a pair of bright green eyes. I stumbled back out of shock.

"AXEL! WHAT ARE-!" he covered my mouth with his hand and then motioned for me to be quiet.

"What was that?" Hannah asked to no one in particular.

"You have to be quiet. Got it memorized?" he asked with his traditional smirk. I nodded enthusiastically. He removed his hand and I threw myself at him for a hug. He actually hugged me back before setting me down.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?! What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"Helping you." Another voice whispered from my left.

"Demyx!" I squealed as I tackle glomped him and he spun me in a circle.

"Man I've missed you guys!"

"It's only been a week or so." Axel pointed out. I laughed quietly before suddenly punching Axel in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"That was for scaring the snot out of me." I explained, "So what are you guys really doing here?"

"Well…we figured we deserved a vacation for all the crap we've put up with recently." Axel explained as he put his hands on his hips. Axel's hips do lie by the way.

"Oh and what could have possibly gone down at…where you at now The World that Never Was?" I asked. They nodded.

"Your Nobody has been causing trouble left and right." Axel explained. I raised a brow.

"Oh really? How so?"

"She's super bossy and she hangs out with Saix of all people." Demyx explained.

"Saix? I hope she got her rabies shot before hanging out with him." Double vaccinate yourself against Saix kiddies. I think he's on Team Werewolf and he probably carries the Swine Flu too.

"She's no fun."

"She made Demyx cry." Axel said smugly. Demyx sputtered and his face turned as red as Axel's hair.

"She did NOT! How many times do I have to tell you?" Demyx defended. That's right Demyx! You tell that mean ol' Axel.

"So you decided to come find me?"

"You may not be the most fascinating person to hang around but you're entertaining." Axel explained. Axel is probably one of the only people I know who can insult and compliment me in a single sentence. Just like back in the good old days.

"And the Superior doesn't care that you're vacationing?" I asked. The last thing I want is that creeper comin' around.

"Didn't tell him. I don't think he cares right now. Too concerned with your Nobody. What are we doing right now anyway?" He asked as he peeked under the sham a bit.

"I was…um…well…"I screwed up my face in concentration, "Urm…Axel you made me forget!"

"Ironic isn't it?" He grinned.

"Weren't you trying to save someone?" Demyx asked.

"Oh yeah! Miss Nesbitt over there needs a hero. And his arms back."

"And how do you suggest we go about doing that?' Axel asked.

"I don't know! You have a brain. You think of something."

"Not much of a brain." Demyx taunted. Axel gave him a dark look.

"Hey Demyx what do you call a Nobody with half a brain?" I asked. Demyx smiled but shook his head.

"I dunno. What?"

"Gifted! Or in our case Axel!" I laughed. Axel kicked my knees out from under me and tumbled to the floor. Yup. Just like old times.

"I guess all we can do right now is wait for the giant to leave the room." Axel suggested as he took a seat Indian style on the floor. I shrugged and sat in front of him. Demyx joined us shortly after and we were left in silence.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Demyx asked me as he rested his chin in his hand. Squibs suddenly crawled into his lap, seeking attention.

"Nothing much. Getting kicked around by the Restoration committee, annoying Sora within an inch of his life, competing with Hades in terms of evilness, and converting man eating hellhounds into wiggly puppies." I flicked a piece of lint on Axel.

"…Is that all?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. I've also had my butt kicked by Hercules and was blessed with a weapon." I explained as I dug out my sling shot and tossed it to Axel. He looked it over before tossing it back. To my amazement he didn't diss it.

"Been a busy bee haven't you?" I nodded in response. After that, all of us fell silent, waiting for Hannah to get bored and leave her room.

* * *

"Give me that fillet o' fish! Give me that fish! If it were you on this wall staring down at those buns! If it were you in that sandwhich-!"

"For the love of god shut up!" Axel moaned. In my absence, he had clearly forgotten (hahaha) how annoying I could be.

"Giggle giggle tee hee." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That was disturbing." Demyx observed as he lounged on his stomach. It seemed like we had been waiting there for hours but probably only 10 minutes had passed. I was half hoping for a large mutant dust bunny to attack us. Just to liven things up a bit.

"Hannah! Oh Hannah!" a voice called from outside.

"Mom? Excuse me ladies I'll be right back." The giant of a girl got up and headed towards the door. Punk'd!

'_Woody for the win!'_ I thought.

"Mom? What is it mom?" Hannah asked as she disappeared farther down the hall. The door creaked open a bit.

"Megan? You in here?" Sora called.

"Who we looking for again?" I heard who I assumed was Woody ask.

"The village idiot." Came Donald's reply. There was an audible gasp and the pitter patter of feet.

"Buzz!" Woody cried, rushing to his friend. Time to make my appearance.

"We need to find his arms." I said as I crawled out from under the bed. Demyx, Axel, and Squibs shortly followed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately went on the defense, waiting for Demyx and Axel to strike. Woody was still trying to get Buzz out of his funk.

"What do you want?" Sora growled. Axel held up his hands in surrender and closed his eyes.

"Nothin. I'm on vacation." He explained before shoving his hands back into his pockets. Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We don't want any trouble."

"I don't believe you." Sora barked.

"Aww come on let 'em hang with us. They're cool." I said as I elbowed Axel in the ribs.

"Yeah right!"

"They're so cool that they hang out by the water cooler! George thought highly of them."

"You're insane if you think I'm letting them hang with us." Sora growled but relaxed a bit when he saw that neither Demyx nor Axel had their weapons drawn.

"I'm not insane!" I turned to Demyx, "You believe me don't you Dem-Dem?"

"I believe that you need to be institutionalized. But at least you're a fun crazy." He answered truthfully.

"Demyx you are not helping yourself."

"Guys!" Woody suddenly interrupted as he motioned dramatically to Buzz who was now spouting random gibberish.

"Right! Arms now, argue later!" Sora nodded and rushed to help Woody get Buzz to stand.

"Let's look in Sid's room first. That's the most likely place that they'll be." I advised. Woody looked somewhat terrified.

"We have to go back in there?! I just got out!"

"Well unless you want an armless space ranger hanging around you we have to go back in to check it out." Woody thought about it for a moment.

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Megan and I believe in Harvey Dent." I stretched a hand out for him to shake as I walked towards him. Woody looked a little unsure but grabbed my hand all the same.

"Howdy. I'm Sheriff Woody."

"That's Demyx and Axel back there. They also answer to Baby Spice and Ginger Spice." I think I would consider Marluxia as Posh Spice, Xigbar as Sporty Spice, and Saix as Scary Spice.

"Nice to meet you…I think?" the Sherriff would have sweat dropped.

"Not to interrupt this lovely banter, but can we get this show on the road?" Axel asked.

"The sooner the better." Sora agreed, keeping a sharp eye on the two Nobodies. We shuffled the currently handicapped space ranger out of the room before Hannah could come back and ran into the bowels of Hell itself.

* * *

"And I thought you had issues. " Axel said as he prodded me in the side, which caused me to jump away because of my ticklishness there. I admit Sid's room was pretty creepy. The lava lamp with doll heads floating in it particularly eeked me out.

"Ok. Everyone spread out and start searching for Buzz's arms." Sora ordered. We fanned out and began to search quickly, not wanting to be in that room any longer than we needed to.

"I found one!" Demyx called from Sid's Tool Box of Doom not five minutes later. The entire group looked up from various places in the room to see Demyx toss the arm to Woody. Woody caught it with ease and quickly popped it back into place for Buzz.

'_Wouldn't it be funny if he put his arms in backwards?'_ I thought as Squibs and I went back to searching through the blankets that were strewn across the sheet-less bed.

"Phuuri!" Came a muffled Squibs. I turned to look and pretty much had a conniption.

"Squibs get out of there! That's the devil child's underwear!" I whisper-screamed. Squibs was currently burrowing around in the kid's Spiderman briefs. Not boxers. I was almost tempted to call them panties.

"Now I have to de-sanitize you! You get a hot bath when we get back to Andy's Room." Actually I better up the temperature to boiling. I'll scald those evil germs to death!

"Anyone having any luck?" Goofy asked as he sifted through a shoebox with who knows what in it. No one answered, just kept looking. Frustrated, I threw my hands up and snorted.

"Squibs get on the ground and sniff." I demanded. Squibs glared at me but decided to obey. He doesn't want to be in here anymore than the rest of us. He skittered around the bed spread for a while, turning in random circles. I forgot to mention how cute he is when he impersonates a dog. His sleuthing skills had led him to an abandoned bowl of Fruit Loops on the bedside table.

"Bark!" I jogged over, trying not to trip over the fabric. When I approached the large bowl, I looked at Squibs like he had lost his marbles.

"In there?"

"Phuuri!" he nodded. I stood on my tiptoes to peer into the bowl. Soggy, faded Fruit Loops in rather tie-dyed milk floated lifelessly.

'_Crap. And there's no spoon to dig it out with!_ _Figures.'_ I looked at Squibs.

"You wouldn't…wanna go in there for me would ya?" He growled at me. That answers that question.

"This cannot be happening to me!" I growled as I quickly sat down to take off my shoes.

'_I cannot believe I'm about to go treasure hunting in milk. What have I done to deserve this?'_

'Do you really wanna know?' Inner-self smiled evilly.

'_Better not. I've repressed those for a reason!'_ I found a random wooden block and pushed it with the help of Squibs, to the side of the bowl and stood on top of it. I clumsily climbed up onto the rim of the ugly turquoise bowl, almost tipping it in the process, and slowly stood up. Wobbling, I was able to stand to my full height.

"Not so hard." I flailed to keep my balance as I tried to console myself. Funny thing about long sweat pants; they tend to get caught under your feet if you're not careful. That in combination with my atrocious balance would explain what happened next.

"Gyah!" was followed shortly by a painful belly flop.

'_This cannot be worse!_' I thought angrily as I fought my way through the thickening milk to the surface. Ew, ew, EW! If there's one thing I hate, its aging milk! Especially when you get that chunky surprise in the milk carton. I broke through the surface and began to spit in vain, attempting to get the sour dairy taste out of my mouth.

"Buzz you owe me big time after this." I muttered as I grabbed a soggy Fruit Loop and used it as a floatation device to catch my bearings. There was so much milk in this bowl that I wasn't able to touch the bottom. What a waste!

"Ok where is his bloody arm so I can get out of here?" I asked myself as I stretched my legs as far as they could go. They skimmed something hard and it wobbled when I came into contact with it. I scowled before taking in a deep breath and diving under.

I came up and held Buzz's arm triumphantly above my head.

"VENI VEDI VICI!" I bellowed as I tread water.

"Did you find it?!" Woody asked from below.

"Oh I found it alright!"

"Give it here!"

"Hang on a second!" I swam to the side of the bowl and tried to stabilize myself on the slippery sides. After many failed attempts, I started to panic.

"Guys? A little help here!"

"Where are you?" Demyx called.

"The cereal bowl on the bedside table. I can't get out!"

* * *

It took a while for someone to get to me. Traversing the landscape of Sid's room does take time after all. Demyx turned out to be my knight in shining armor. Though once he saw what had happened, he had to laugh for a good five minutes.

"Get me out of here!" I snapped as I whipped a mushy Fruit Loop at his head. He easily dodged. Go figure. I handed him the arm first and he tossed it down to Woody. Next he dragged me out with the help of my good buddy Squibs.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Demyx asked with a smile. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." Now that I think about it, how did Squibs sniff out the arm when it was bathing in milk? What a wonky world.

"Come on Buzz snap out of it!" Woody yelled as he shook a newly restored Buzz. The space ranger proceeded to sit there, completely catatonic. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I sense a disturbance in the force!

"Hey do you feel that?" Demyx asked. I nodded. Sora must have felt it too because he drew his keyblade.

"What's happening?" Woody asked worriedly. Donald waved him off.

"You worry about Buzz. We can take care of whatever's coming." He said holding his staff in front of him. The large door suddenly bolted shut by itself and the air in front of it wavered. Clearly we aren't getting out of here anytime soon.

It took a while for whatever it was to materialize but when it did, my jaw hit the floor. Standing below me and in front of the rest of the gang was a giant Cabbage Kid! And it did not look happy. Well I wouldn't be either if I came from a vegetable patch.

"What is that thing?!" Demyx asked from beside me.

"I always knew those things were evil!" I muttered.

"Who cares what it is, just kill it!" Axel said as he threw his arms out and summoned his chakrams. Sora ran at it but stopped before he attacked and stared in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as Demyx jumped off the bed table and took his place among the team.

"What the…?" Demyx wondered as he stared at the doll. I turned to look as well.

'_I'd say that's 12__th__ level of doom!'_ The doll had opened its mouth and Heartless as well as Dusks were pouring out of it. Not cool! The forces of darkness didn't attack though, but more continued to spew out of the doll's mouth until half of the floor was covered with Heartless and Dusks of all sizes and shapes. The air above the doll's shoulder suddenly began to shimmer and a faint outline of a person could be seen.

"Good to see you Axel and Demyx. Superior is not happy with you." A familiar voice said. Axel blinked, uninterested now that he knew what was going on. I'm just reuniting with everyone today aren't I? Sitting casually on the doll's shoulder was Gemnax, looking as apathetic and indifferent as ever. Her pupil-less eyes rolled over to me.

"You're here too? Lucky me." I think that's the most she's ever spoken to me. She snapped her fingers and the evil army below her suddenly launched into action. A portal appeared behind her and she stretched her legs before standing up and backing into it. The air next to me wavered next to me and I barely had time to react when she came out kicking and punching. This chick really doesn't like me!

"What is your problem?!" I asked angrily as I clumsily blocked a punch. Her fighting had improved drastically from the last time I saw her. Bad news for me. I pulled some electricity into my palms and prepared to zap her with it. I saw my opening when her fist went whizzing by my face. I quickly grabbed her wrist and allowed the electricity to transfer to her.

'_WAIT STUPID!'_ Inner-self shrieked. I heard late and I suddenly found the shock going through my body instead of hers and collapsing to a blob of twitching limbs.

'_Way to go! You just electrocuted yourself.'_

'How?!'

'_You're still wet from your deep sea dive to get Buzz's arm.'_ I let loose a string of curses that could make even the most hardened sailor blush. Well this is just perfect! I slowly climbed to my feet to see Gemnax shooting me a black smile. I groaned as I quickly glanced down at the rest of the party. They were doing perfectly fine. Right now I'm about as useless as bringing a knife to a gunfight!

* * *

**Yay! The longest chapter yet! And by popular demand the Organization came back! They were going to anyway whether you asked me to or not. By the way I had no idea that milk scene would be appearing till the very last second and have no idea where it came from. And thank you all for submitting your ideas! They really helped spur me on!  
**

**Any of you Jeff Dunham fans? Did you catch the subtle tribute to him in there?**

**All of you should see Xmen Origions Wolverine. Crazy but awesome stuff right there. And I'm such a nerd that I noticed a LOTR thing in there :D (Look for it on the old couple's truck)**

**Two guys walked into a bar. One ducked.  
**

**_Preview: Megan has to try and kick her Nobody's butt and help the team figure out a way out of there. A certain dog is trying to make sure that doesnt happen though._  
**


	28. Stabby Rip Stab Stab

_**I'm going to kill whoever invented writer's block!**_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Stabby Rip Stab Stab**

An epic battle took place. People got hurt. Axel died. I thwarted the elements of darkness with my pinky. Psych! Seriously though, I think she's trying to kill me. Just a hunch. You know that slingshot that I was oh-so-lucky to get? Yeah…it's pretty much useless. It's not good for close combat. Only for sniping. Gemnax was back to her silent self and was currently trying to smear my brains into the bedside table. Thankfully for me, she hadn't decided to use her Diamond Shards or turn invisible...yet. I was able to push her away and then threw a thumbtack at her. She dodged, glared at me, but didn't attack. Instead, she brought her right arm out a little bit to the side of her and I watched as bright blue lights started to appear near her wrist and swarm onto her hand. Oh now what's she doin?

"That's right. You weren't around to see this technique." She droned. Not really paying attention to what she was saying, I kept my focus on her arm. What looked like liquid diamond seemed to ooze out of the pores of the skin on her wrist and crept down the rest of her hand till is was completely encased in it. But it didn't stop there. It dripped off of her hand slowly but stopped before it hit the ground and remained suspended for a few seconds, connected to the rest of her hand only by a thin strand of the liquid material.

'_Matrix!' _I thought before I could stop myself. I shook my head to clear the addled thoughts. They wouldn't be much help now. More liquid diamond rolled down from her hand to join the little bead, which had now formed a nasty looking point.

'_Man I hope this isn't like Dragon Ball Z or Bleach where it takes the character 2 episodes or more to power up. If she's stronger, her hair will definitely be longer though.'_ I mused. I cast a glance to her hair. Nope. Same length as always. I looked down at the rest of the group. No fair! They got the easy job! The Heartless weren't even fighting back! Axel, Demyx, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were mowing them down with ease. Suddenly there was a grating sound and I turned to see that it was Gemnax. Whatever was coming out of her hand had now stopped and hardened. I wanna say that it was a sword but that probably wouldn't be right. It looked more like a spike than anything. Whatever it was, it encased her right hand completely, making it only good for trying to impale me with it, and was about as thick as my arm before tapering off at the tip. The sound came from Gemnax creating a circle in the wood from running her 'blade' along it, showing how sharp it was. She then held it up and looked at me.

'_Gulp!'_ I thought. I quickly looked around and saw a sharpie next to a pad of sticky notes on the far side of the table. I quickly scrambled over and grabbed it.

"The pen…is mightier than the sword!" Behold the Sharpie of EVIL! May you pass out from the fumes!

"Pathetic." Gemnax said with a sneer comparable to Billy Idol's. I shrugged but prepared myself. Gemnax swung down with her weirdo hand sword thing and I was able to successfully parry it.

"Diamond is the hardest substance in the world. You better think of something quick." She smirked.

"You need a hobbie." I panted as she swung again, "Start collecting stamps or something." Never got into collecting much of anything myself. I jumped away as the sword went for my tummy. My Sharpie held up for a few more blows before the barrel started to crack. Finally, after a particularly hard blow, Gemnax was able to slice it cleanly in two. Her diamond sword thinger-majiger cut clean through the barrel, spraying ink all over the both of us. We took a momentary break from our battle for Gemnax to try to get ink out of her eyes while I was hocking up loogies trying to get the ink out of my mouth.

'_They don't make those Sharpies like they used to._' I thought.

"Oof!" I turned to look at Gemnax, who had just been steamrolled to the tabletop. In her momentary blindness, Squibs had taken the opportunity to assist me, his wonderful wonderful owner, and plowed her down. He now had the hood of her coat in his mouth and was yanking, tugging, and pulling on it as hard as he could.

"There's a love." I smiled as I slowly approached Gemnax. This is the part where I would say some awesome and totally badass one liner but I never got the chance. Gemnax heard my approach and swung with her sword blindly and throwing Squibs off. I jumped away and unfortunately for me, off the edge of the table.

The fall was relatively short. I barely had time to scream and my landing was actually soft. Yet disturbing. I ended up landing in a pile of dirty socks and underwear. I leapt from the pile quickly, scratching at my skin and anything that the nasty Sid germs could cling to.

"Get them off! They're on me! They're in my hair! Argh!" I cried as I flailed.

"There is nothing on you moron!" Sora called as he beheaded a Sky Dancer. I finally got my wits about me and calmed down. Squibs barked and I turned my attention to him. Gemnax was probably still up there.

"Hold your horses I'm comin." I grunted as I ran to the bed and began to climb it. It took me a couple minutes but I finally got it. Gemnax still stood there, furiously scrubbing at her eyes.

"It's gunna be a girl fight!" I declared charging at her.

It's hard to be stealthy in a place like this. And large folds in fabric don't help the uncoordinated so I ended up falling on my face a few times before I eventually got to her. Suddenly, without a word of warning or any type of goodbye, Gemnax summoned a portal and quickly disappeared into it.

"Well…ok then." I shrugged and walked over to the side to see the rest of the gang finishing up with the Heartless. Of course that still meant that the evil boss Cabbage Patch Kid had to be taken care of. The Sora gang was already trying to remedy this and was slashing at it like they had mad skillz. Im ashamed to admit that they actually do. Axel and Demyx meanwhile were taking no part in attempting to bring terrible beastie down. I walked across the table and saw both Nobodies hanging around like they were on a smoke break. Though I'm pretty sure Kingdom Hearts doesn't allow cigarettes. I would say Cid is the exception but I'm pretty sure that that's incense that he's smoking. It does give off a rather Ylang Ylang smell.

'_I want down. But I don't wanna work for it.'_ I thought with pout. It soon changed into a smirk of something evil. I scooted up to the edge, stood on my tippy toes putting a little more weight forward, and letting gravity take care of the rest.

"Axel!" I called with a smile as I fell. He looked up, confused…then terrified.

"Catch me!" I laughed. I probably should have given him better warning. He didn't even have time to blink before I completely flattened him to the ground. Demyx promptly pointed and laughed. Axel let out a string of curses and pretty much threw me off him.

"Are you insane? What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting down…the easy way. No harm no foul." At that comment, Axel looked ready to wring my neck or push me in front of a bus. To bad for him that there are no busses in the area and I, the worlds only human taser, will shock him if he gets too close! I got up and dusted myself off before watching Sora take a swipe at Godzilla Baby.

"Sooo…you guys aren't gonna help at all?" I asked as I picked ugly green carpet lint off my shirt.

"Nope. If he wants help, he'll ask for it." Axel explained, popping his back loudly. And we all know that will only happen when Hiei hugs Kuwabara.

"Where did Gemnax go?" Demyx asked looking up at the table.

"Left. Probably had something to do with temporarily blinded." I explained with a shrug.

"What? Did you electrocute her through her eye or something?" he asked.

"Nope. It was an unfortunate Sharpie accident." I replied with a smile. I suddenly snapped my finger.

"Speaking of which, I have a question for ya'll. Why is it that crazy chick wants to kill me so bad?"

"If you just happen to get killed by her, she gets your memories, your emotions…pretty much your heart." Demyx explained as scuffed his boot on the carpet.

"That's not fair!" I cried.

"Why not?" Axel raised a brow.

"Well…because…because I said so! She can't have it! I need it!"

"We'll see."

"Anyway, I have a shell around my heart. Like a lobster! I'd like to see her get past that!" She will have to find a step stool and fight me to the death for it. There was suddenly a loud 'FWOOSH' accompanied by a bouncing sound. The three of us turned to see the Cabbage Patch Kid vanish into a cloud of health and magic orbs and a few munny. I smiled before dashing for the rolling munny.

"You better give that to me when you get them all." Sora ordered. I stuck out my tongue.

"If you can get them from my kung fu grip, then you can come and have them! Otherwise, step off!" I declared as I scurried around.

"That was easy." Goofy sighed, relieved.

"Too easy. I can't believe that was the final boss." Sora countered with a scratch of his head..

"Who cares let's blow this popsicle stand!" I crowed walking toward the door.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sora asked, putting his hands on his hips. I stopped in my tracks and gazed up at the door, which was still dead bolted and locked by other various mechanisms Sid had thought of. He had a point.

"Sora jump up there and start unlocking." Axel suggested. Sora looked affronted.

"Don't order me around Nobody." He spat the word Nobody as if it disgusted him on the deepest level, "Make her do it. She didn't do anything but sit around during the battle."

"Um hello?! I was dealing with my Nobody!"

"For what, five minutes?" Temporary truce broken.

"Hey! That's pretty damn good for someone who doesn't know jack about fighting!"

"You got lucky."

"Probably. But back to the matter at hand, get up there. Use your super high jump thingy."

"Why can't you do it?" he smirked.

"Because I have no vertical or horizontal jump." Another reason I didn't do sports. I was usually just a bench warmer.

"Excuses excuses."

"And aren't keys generally used for locking and unlocking things? Oh? What's that you have there? It seems to be a KEY!" I explained. You can't poke holes in my logic! Sora chose to ignore me.

"You get your ass to that door before I kick it there!" I pointed angrily to it. Axel broke up the fight by literally kicking me in the butt. I turned to bite his head off when Demyx interrupted.

"Will we have to separate you two?" Demyx asked with a laugh. He was standing on the bedside table and was currently coaxing some water to do his bidding and unlocking the various locks.

"Demyx you're a genius!" I smiled. Demyx for president! Demyx finished with the last lock before he jumped to the doorknob, somehow turned it and jumped down. The door slowly swung open.

'_Oh sweet freedom! Get me out of here!'_ I thought anxiously as I ran to the door. A loud snarling stopped me in my tracks and I went stiff as a board, just shy of crossing the threshold.

"Demyx you're an idiot." I whispered furiously as I kept my eyes on the creature not even 5 feet away.

"Two seconds ago I was a genius!"

"Yeah well now you're an idiot!" I cried before running back into the room. Heavy yet quick footsteps pursued me followed by vicious barking. Scud had shown up. I ran back into the room of evil and hid behind Axel. Hey if I'm goin' down, I'm takin someone with me! Scud skidded to a stop, keeping all of us in his line of vision.

"And who am I supposed to hide behind?" Axel asked as he summoned his chakrams once again.

"No one. You get to feed the teeth first!" Scud found his way into the room and once again, compliments of whatever powers that be, the door magically shut and locked.

"How many bosses does this place have?" Donald wondered. Knowing our luck, we would have to take on Emperor Zurg too. Lets hope that doesn't happen because then I would be throwing out Star Wars quotes left and right. Scud barked at each of us. Axel suddenly reached behind him and grabbed my arm to drag me out in front of him.

"Hey!"

"You've tamed numerous animals, add another chalk mark to your wall." He smirked as he shoved me towards terrible beastie. This is one animal I don't want as a friend. He doesn't even fit the he's-so-ugly-he's-cute type. He probably trapped Timmy in the well!

'_Oh great just where I want to be. On the front lines with Sora.'_ I thought angrily as the dog shifted it's beady eyes between us all.

"Well lets get this done and over with." Sora sighed, ready to take a flying leap at the evil doggie.

"Wouldn't it be better if you guys split up? You know? Try to confuse him?" Woody asked from the windowsill. We all looked back at him like he was crazy but I'm pretty sure the real reason we were so shocked was because we had forgotten that he and Buzz were still there.

"That could work I suppose." Sora mused. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I turned to Axel.

"You know the Organization is really filled with a bunch of idiots." He raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"It didn't ever cross your mind to attack Sora all at once? You could've have finished him off in like 20 seconds!"

"Hey!" Sora cried, "Don't give them any ideas!" Scud barked loudly, impatient and waiting to tear someone's head off.

"Well…separating is the best idea we've got so lets run with it." Demyx said before quickly darting away and scurrying up the bedspread. Axel followed suit while I quickly ran to the tool chest and tried to scale it as quickly as possible. I heard the thundering of paws behind me which made my heart leap into my chest and push myself to the top all the faster. As I cleared the top, I felt the wind from his snapping jaws on my heels. I turned to see him jumping up and down trying to get to the top of the large red tool chest. I stuck out my tongue and made a face.

"Oh very mature." Axel's voice said from my left.

"How'd…oh never mind." I was just about to ask the very stupid question on how he got there so fast but then I remembered. Portals. Silly me. Demyx joined us shortly after and we joined Woody at the window ledge.

"Any idea on how to get down with out killing ourselves?" I asked as I gazed at the faraway ground below and gulped. Best not to look down. Woody took a break from baby-sitting a delusional Buzz and tapped his chin in thought while his eyes searched frantically about the room. The figurative light bulb appeared over his head and he pointed at what appeared to be some rolled up twine in the corner.

"There! Lets use those!"

"Christmas lights?" Demyx asked.

"They'd probably be long enough." Axel reasoned.

"Wait! Can't you guys just portal us out of here? Portal us back to Andy's room!" I suggested excitedly. Axel shook his head.

"We don't know where it is. We need to know specific details of the location."

"It's right there!" I pointed through the window, across the alleyway, and into Andy's Room. Axel shook his head again.

"The blinds are down. I can't see the room." The window was closed too so there was no hope in calling over to ask the other toys to raise the blinds. Where's a carrier pigeon when you need one?

"Axel…you are no help at all." I sighed. Woody seemed to have enough at this point and took on his leader role.

"Alright you guys listen up! Whatever you name is in the red hair? You get the lights. You with the Mohawk?"

"It's a mullet!" Demyx snarled. He seems to have run into this hair controversy before.

"Whatever, you distract Scud. Megan and I will help Sora, Goofy, and Donald." We all blinked but went about our jobs. Woody and I found a discarded piece of twine on the desk that looked just long enough for Sora to reach if he jumped. Donald and Goofy? Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We waited till Demyx had thoroughly distracted Scud with his water clones before Woody and I tossed the line down.

"Sora! Grab on!" I cried before bracing myself. Sora turned and ran for the desk, fingers reaching for the rope. He tried jumping a few times but it ended in epic failure.

"I can't reach!" he yelled. I quickly got on my stomach and got up to the edge so that my arms could hang over the side to provide more length.

"Hold onto my feet." I told Woody. I felt him pick up my feet just as Sora jumped and grabbed a hold of the rope.

"Hurry up! You're heavy!" I growled through gritted teeth as the rope began to slide through my hands. Sora quickly scurried up the rope as he noticed the slipping rope and was on the desk in a matter of seconds.

"I got the lights." Axel said stepping onto the desk and tossing the wad of twinkle lights on the surface, "Um…why didn't you just have one of us make a portal to get them?" he asked.

'_Uh doi!'_ I thought angrily to myself. Clearly we like to do everything the hard way. Whatever the case, we used that technique for Donald and Goofy though they were reluctant and found that it went much faster.

"What's our next plan of attack?" I asked.

"I'd have thought it would be obvious." Sora gave a pointed look to the window. I was hoping to NOT go that route.

'_This goes against my better judgment.'_ I thought but ultimately conceded.

We tied one end of the string of lights to the one of the desk legs, keeping a watchful eye on Scud, whom was now pacing in front of the desk, hoping one of us would take a wrong step or Sora and I would just get so mad at each other that we would push each other off.

"It looks a little short!" Demyx advised after he threw the coil down and let it settle. With that, he started to shimmy down the rope. Axel went next followed shortly by Donald and Goofy. I motioned for Sora to go ahead of me, just to prolong my contact with stable footing for a little while longer. I looked to Woody next but he shook his head.

"You go ahead. I have to help Buzz anyway." Good to see chivalry isn't completely dead.

'_Ok. I can do this. It's not that bad. It's just like the rope in gymnastics. To bad I never learned how to climb that!'_ I thought as I gripped the rope in a death grip and inched my way to the edge. I slowly made my way over the edge, talking myself through it the entire time.

"Squibs! Wherever your hiding you better get over here before you get left behind. You don't want that!" I called. It was still for a while before Squibs slithered out from between the two mattresses on the bed. Not bothering to wait for him, he would catch up after all; I continued repelling down the rope.

"Right…" my right hand moved under my left, "left…" my left moved to its new place below the right. Squibs crawled down the side of the house and then moved onto my back. Bulba's welfare briefly crossed my mind but since I haven't heard a peep or felt him move from my pocket (how did he survive the milk incident?), I figured that he was probably paralyzed from fear.

"We are WAITING!" Axel called impatiently from the ground.

"Well you can just kiss the fattest part of my butt!" I called back before just disappearing from window view.

"Hey! Get back! Buzz! Come back" I heard Woody cry and I froze in my tracks as I heard growling emanate from the room followed by loud crashes.

"Woody? What happened?!" Donald panicked. Woody showed up in the window and looked down at all of us.

"Scud got Buzz!"

"What?" Sora gasped, moving to crawl back up the lights. Woody clutched the rims of his hat, unsure of what to do.

"Scud grabbed Buzz. Then the door opened somehow and he ran out! We have to get him back!" Woody spewed quickly before basically shoving me down the rope a few feet so he could climb down.

"Hurry up! He probably went to the back yard!" he advised kicking his legs over and almost spurring me in the eye.

"We'll try to cut him off." Sora announced as he began to run around back followed amazingly by Axel and Demyx. Minutes passed and I climbed down as quickly as I dared, which was not fast at all. Once my foot touched solid earth, I almost collapsed just so I could kiss it. I turned when I heard panting approach and saw Sora coming to a stop breathless.

"He's not there. We don't know where he went! He could still be in the house or he could be half way down the street by now!" Sora explained. Too bad evil dog doesn't have a chip in his brain.

"How do we find them? I can't just let Buzz go!" Woody cried.

"We know, we know." Sora placated.

"We can use this!" Demyx cheered as some wheels crunched up and stopped next to us.

"What the…?" Sora asked walking up to the vehicle.

"It's the Batmobile!" I pointed out dumbly. Yes indeed it was but it was the cool motorcycle version. It was a little banged up and dirty but it obviously still ran. Goofy sat up front while Donald sat atop Goofy's shoulders with the remote control. Demyx sat behind Goofy and Axel behind him.

"Where in the world did you get this?" I asked.

"Buried in the sandbox. It was either this or the blue and red semi that had flames on the front. It also had a weird symbol that looked like a messed up helmet on the the grill." Demyx explained.

"Optimus Prime is back there?! Let's go get him! We can smash stuff then!" I wish my car were a Transformer! Traffic jams would be a thing of the past.

"Can't. The wheels are busted and I didn't see the remote anywhere." Sid broke Optimus? That little nasty will have his comeuppance. Revenge of the fallen!

"This is the best we got! Everyone on!" Sora ordered.

It took a bit of creative thinking but we eventually figured out a way to get everyone on. Sora had wedged himself in front of Goofy and Donald while Woody sat behind them, forcing Demyx and Axel to scoot back and leaving me with at the very end. Of course, I didn't get the seat.

"Why am I the one forced to peg it?" I asked as I stood on the dual exhaust pipes, adjusting my weight and clinging to Axel's bony shoulders. Squibs was almost mimicking me except he was clutching my forehead and he braced his feet on my shoulders.

"Is everybody on?" Woody asked.

"Guys look!" Goofy pointed. We watched in amazement as Scud suddenly zipped by, faster than the speed of dark, and ran down the sidewalk.

"Floor it!" Sora commanded. Donald throttled it and the bike's hind wheels threw up smoke before zipping off. I would have been left in dust if I hadn't had a kung fu grip on Axel. He was almost dragged off as well if he hadn't grabbed onto Demyx's shoulders and up the line it went till it reached Sora, who if he hadn't been holding the handle bars…it would not have been pretty.

"What's the deal back there?" he yelled back against the wind as Donald whipped around the alley corner and gunned it down the sidewalk in hot pursuit of the dog.

"Don't go so fast!" I screamed back as I straightened back up.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes! I got nothing back here!" my foot slipped a little but I shimmied it back.

"Phuuuri!" Squibs replied happily. Well at least someone is enjoying themselves. Donald, not concerned with anyone else's well being, asked the bike for all it was worth just so he could catch the crosswalk sign. Scud had just cleared it but as soon as he made it to the other side, the not-a-good-time-to-cross signal came up and the traffic light changed. The traffic began to roll out and Donald yanked the steering wheel to the side to avoid a much larger wheel. I was barely able to hang on and had to duck as we shot under the car. Donald cranked on the wheel again and the bike pitched back the other way to avoid another wheel. This went on the entire span of the crosswalk and Axel was looking a little green around the gills.

"You drive like a lunatic!" I screamed once we recovered from knocking on death's door. Though I personally rang the bell and ran.

"Maybe it would be better if you gave the wheel to someone else!"

"Like who?"

"Me! I have a driver's license and I've never gotten a ticket!" I yelled against the wind while I ducked to escape unscathed from hitting my head on the leg an outdoor café table. The conversation died after that and I concentrated more on staying alive and the pursuit.

* * *

How much longer can that dog run? I even suggested some driving games like I Spy but everything was zipping by a little too quickly for answers.

"Nananananananana BATMAN!"

"Shut up! You're screaming in my ear!" Axel yelled.

"Fine then." I sulked. There was a split second of silence before…

"Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. CHITTYYYYYY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not completely sure of the words so I just repeated those over and over again.

"Doesn't she have a mute button?" Sora called from the front.

"Don't I wish!" Axel scowled. After following Scud half way across town, he finally stopped at the famous Pizza Planet.

"Awesome! I was just getting hungry!" I smiled as the Batmobile slowed down. Scud ran to the door, the two alien door guard thingies moved their spears to allow him to pass, and the automatic doors opened. I like automatic doors. They make me feel like a Jedi. We pulled up next to the door and quickly pulled off, though I lost a good amount of my shoes on account of the hot exhaust pipes.

The inside of the restaurant was large and spacious.

"Everyone split up. If you find him, give a shout out." Sora called before darting off in one direction with Donald. Goofy opted to go with Woody and they headed off in the direction of all the weird games and such. That left Squibs and I with Axel and Demyx.

"Let's search the kitchens!" I smiled rubbing my hands together.

"You just want to go in there cause you're hungry. But whatever, don't blame me if you eat rat poison." Axel shrugged.

"I'm not dumb enough to eat rat poison."

"Could have fooled me."

"I will kick you in the face!"

"Just like the good old days." Demyx sighed wistfully as he started towards the kitchen.

We had a bit of an issue with the swinging door but we made it without losing any limbs. We were silent as we inspected it for about five minutes.

"Notice anything?" Demyx whispered. The kitchen was clean with silver appliances and white walls. Cupboards and shelves took up most of the wall space. Sadly, there wasn't a speck of food to be seen.

"I noticed that I am not eating." I whispered back. Squibs chirped in agreement.

"Will you stop thinking with your stomach?" Axel chastised.

"Will you stop thinking with your stomach?" I mimicked in a high voice, not at all similar to Axel's. We scoured the kitchen, top to bottom, finding not as much as a trace of Buzz Lightyear.

"What the heck? Where is that man?" I asked irritated at how badly this was going and how hungry I was. I say we declare this area Buzz free.

"Well…we might as well search somewhere else." Demyx shrugged as he checked how his mullet was faring in a spoon's reflective metal.

"Maybe there'll be food out there." I cheered optimistically before darting to the door.

As we wandered around a little more, I caused more trouble than I was worth. Not my fault that I wanted to know where the skee balls went! No harm in rigging the game to give more tickets either!

"I found him!" Demyx called, face pressed against the glass of the Claw machine game. Axel and I were first on the scene and indeed the space ranger was buried amongst the aliens.

"Where is he?" Sora called as he easily jumped on the machine.

"Are you blind?" Axel asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Is anyone good at these kinds of games?" I asked.

"I'll try." Sora said as he dug out a munny to slide in. He took hold of the large joystick and waited till the claw jerked to life. After moving the claw a little bit, Sora nodded in determination and lowered the claw. It came down just a hair short of the space ranger and instead snagged up one of the aliens. The claw deposited the rubber alien into the chute and let it drop.

"Thank you for rescuing me kind stranger!" It called. We didn't do anything, leaving it to sit in the chute till absolutely necessary. Sora fished out another coin and shoved it in the slot and tried again. And again. Annnnnnd again. Winning the game…you're doing it wrong! By the way…**YOU ALL JUST LOST THE GAME!**

"This is impossible!" He growled as he pounded on the glass with his fist, "Anyone else wanna try?" he asked. Woody stepped up to the plate next. Followed by Donald, then Goofy, and then Demyx. Axel and I refused to participate, Axel because he was too cool, and me because I have no depth perception.

"Come on Demyx put your game face on! Focus!" I jabbed as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face from the concentration. Demyx had come closer to getting Buzz then any of the others. He had somehow maneuvered the claw to actually pick him up but Buzz slipped from his grasp and fell to the alien surface. Demyx shrieked in frustration.

"Someone else do it!" he said angrily as he kicked the joystick. I heaved a heavy sigh and finally willed my legs to walk up to the joystick.

"Looks like its up to me to save the day. Watch closely. I'll school you all!" I dug through my pockets for the munny won from the Cabbage Patch Kid and thus the game began.

* * *

Axel openly laughed at my misery as I angrily gnawed on the little red button on top of the joystick. I had tried about five times and every time it was the same result. A big fat claw of nothing.

"Come on princess, put your game face on." Axel drawled with a smile. There will be a 'Kick Me' sign on his back later. Feel free to kick him when you see him.

"This machine is rigged!" Demyx spat. Well yeah most of the time they are.

"What if we try to get in through here?" Woody asked. We turned around and saw that he was not there but on the floor, near the little 'doggie door' that lead to the chute. We all exchanged why-didn't-we-think-of-that look, and jumped to the floor. After removing half of the alien population from the chute and setting them loose in the restaurant, we started to shimmy in. The aliens outside voiced their protests but were ignored.

"Buzz?" Woody almost whispered as he crawled out the top. The rest of us followed suit and took a moment to get used to our surroundings. I saw an antennae bob around.

"Strangers! From the Outside!" A voice came from somewhere.

"Ooooooh!" Was the universal response.

"We come in peace!" Woody announced.

"Sup homies!" I smiled as I flashed a peace sign. I'm so gangsta that it hurts a little bit.

"We're lookin for some nutcase dude. Is he here?" I asked bluntly.

"He's not a nutcase!" Woody defended.

"He's constantly talking to himself." I mimicked how Buzz talked into his arm.

"Sounds like you." Axel taunted. I was about to delve into my arsenal of snappy comebacks when the alien midgets parted like the red sea, providing a clear path to the fallen space ranger. Sora, Woody, Donald, and Goofy all ran towards him while Demyx, Axel, and I took our own sweet time getting there.

"He's ok." Sora affirmed with a relieved smile. And happiness was restored to the land. Until…

There was a horrible grinding noise. It sounded like grinding gears. Donald and Goofy panicked as a pinkish barrier flew up and sealed us in. Demyx ran the chute, tried jumping down it, only to smush into the invisible barrier.

"That's not a good sign." I muttered as I slowly inched my way behind Axel.

"The claw." Came several monotonous replies. We watched as all the remaining aliens pointed up towards the three pronged claw. It began to twitch and move on its own and had taken on a distinctly dark purple color. My Heartless senses are tingling.

"The claw is our master!" Said one. Squibs started to bark at it. It moved over so that it was right above Axel and I.

"It chooses who will go and who will stay." Said another. Just as it said that, the claw dropped almost faster than my eyes could see, rushing down in hopes to crush me.

"Get down!" Axel ordered as he pushed down on my head so that I fell. He shortly followed me. The claw crashed into the ground with thunderous force, a prong maybe only a few scant inches from my noggin punctured the ground.

Sora and his crew leapt into action, doing whatever they could in hopes of slaying the Heartless Claw Beast thing. I lay there like a slug. It was my only defense.

"I think you found your final boss Sora." Axel smirked. He didn't feel the need to contribute to defeating the elements of darkness either. Demyx felt differently and dove into the fray while Woody hung back with Buzz near the chute.

"Shut up!" Sora growled, recovering from being smashed into the barrier, "And you! Why are you just laying there? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm practicing for death. It's very important."

"Get your lazy butt off the ground and help!" He shouted, slashing at a prong. I sighed overdramatically and slowly got off the ground.

"Since you have that super special Health Vision or whatever, how many lives does this sucker have?" I asked, getting out my trusty slingshot, which I have just christened "Marty".

"Four."

"Dag nabbit!" I growled. Axel chose this moment to contribute and fling one of his chakrams at the metal rod that connected the claw to the top of the box. The claw's color flashed and it shuddered. Everyone stopped to watch the new development. Sora smiled wickedly, before re-launching into battle with heightened vigor. Personally, I didn't even know Sora could smile like that.

It went on like that for quite a while, me doing nothing whatsoever to help. You'd think that when Mr. D.V. gave me Marty, he would have provided some ammunition as well. And this glass case of emotion doesn't have anything that could be of any use to me either. Squibs, returning from sniffing an alien's foot, crawled up my pants so that he could sit on his shoulder perch.

"Well Squibs, it looks like we can just chill like villains for a while." I smirked as I maneuvered my way through the cluster of aliens that had gathered around me to lean back against the barrier.

"One left." Sora panted in reference to the lives of the claw. Demyx's attacks were having little to no effect. Water wasn't doing much…maybe hastening the rust that might one-day form.

"Get over here!" Sora roared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Can't. No ammo." I answered.

"Then get over here and let it knock you around a bit so that we can get a clear shot!"

"Nice try sassy pants." I answered back. But I did feel like I should do something. I felt a small tug on the hem of my shirt to see that an alien was looking at me.

"You should help." He replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several nod their heads in agreement. Dammit. Not only do I have my own conscious going after me, but at least 12 aliens too.

"I don't know. I'm still hungry and it's not good to fight on an empty stomach." I reasoned as I stroked my chin. I'll leave it up to my sidekick.

"Squibs? What say you?" I asked. He began to chatter endlessly.

'_I should make him a special collar that allows him to talk.'_ I reasoned as I watched the fat Heartless pace and still chatter, _'But then again, I probably don't want to know what he's saying. He's probably hexed me three times into next Tuesday.'_

"Alright that was pointless. Whoever thinks I should provide assistance with my godly powers, raise your hand." I called. The entire alien population's hands went up as well as Squibs' and Demyx's. I withered.

"I suppose I walked right into that one." I sighed as I trudged forward. Not having any sort of battle strategy whatsoever, I saw that the claw rocket down towards Sora, who dodgerolled right in the nick of time.

"Oodie-oooo!" Was my war cry as I ran towards one of the prongs and latched on. The claw began to shake to dislodge itself from the ground and get me off as well. When it finally did, it snapped up to the top of the box before remaining still for a second. I used this to my advantage and climbed so that I was sitting near the base of where the prongs came out. And not a moment too soon I might add. It began to spin rapidly in hopes that I would go flying off. Never fear though. Riding the Tilt-A-Whirl 35 times in a row was a personal record of mine. The Zipper was a close second with 20. Though I must say that this was a bit more extreme.

"Stay right there!" Sora shouted.

"No problem." I whimpered. I saw a blur of color, which I could only assume was Sora jumping. There was a clang of metal on metal and the claw shuddered violently. Sora threw in a quick combo before falling back down to the ground and the claw finally stilled, allowing me to catch my breath before starting up with that spinny business again.

* * *

I never thought it would end! I was beyond dizzy now and was stupid enough to close my eyes as the claw kept spinning. Not the best idea ever. My poor tummy was now swimming around in my throat. Maybe it was a good thing that I hadn't found anything to eat

"Hold on a little longer. Use your electricity or something." Sora suggested.

'_Easier said than done. And using electricity right now would probably be a dumb idea.'_ I thought. My grip was slipping now. Well…it was bound to happen sooner or later.

'_Man down!'_ I thought dismally as my grip completely slipped and I plunged to the floor. My landing was relatively painless…and squeaky. I bounced off the aliens' heads and rolled to the ground.

"That is the closest I will ever get to crowd surfing." I said as I lay there. I'm pretty sure that I could see most of the stars in the galaxy circling around my head. Oh look! Cassiopeia!

A gut-wrenching scream broke me out of my stupor. I flailed a little as I attempted to sit up.

"What happened? What'd I miss?" I struggled to get up. I whipped around in just about every direction; which was a horrible, I repeat HORRIBLE idea for two reasons. The first reason was that it made me dizzy all over again. The second reason made my chest clench quite painfully. Near the opposite wall was Demyx, standing deathly still. With a claw's prong completely piercing through his chest and out his back. My mouth went completely dry and it felt like someone was squeezing my windpipe for all it was worth. It sobered me up pretty quick.

"Demyx?" I squeaked quietly.

"The claw has chosen. He will go." The aliens said together as they all pointed a finger at Demyx, whom was still impaled on the claw. He was slumped over now but otherwise hadn't moved or said a word. No one had. Axel had stopped mid throw of his chakram and was staring wide eyed at his 'friend'. Even though Sora didn't particularly like either of the Nobodies, he didn't like what just happened. The claw shuttered back to life the instant Sora got over his shock. It slowly began to retreat to the top, taking poor Demyx with it. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes at the sight.

"It's going to drop him in the chute!" Sora cried as he jumped and gave the base a swat with his keyblade. Axel was next followed by Goofy. I simply elbowed my way through the aliens trying to get to where the others were.

"Do not fight the Claw's decision." One alien advised as he grabbed for my clothes. More nodded in agreement and reached out to stop me.

"Don't touch me!" I spat as I knocked their hands away and continued to plow my way through.

"Come on guys, only a few more hits and it'll be finished!" Sora yelled as he pulled off a killer combo. When Sora cleared the way and he was sure that he wouldn't hit Demyx who was still just hanging there, Axel threw both chakrams at once. Donald fired off an ice spell that froze the Claw near the base and stopping it in its tracks. Goofy finished it off with a throw of his shield. The shield sliced through the ice like melted butter and with a rain of ice shards, the Claw fell to the floor defeated. Unfortunately, it took Demyx with it and he fell to the floor with a sickening crunch.

Axel was first to reach Demyx. I came running up a few seconds after.

"Oh my god." I muttered as I clutched the hem of my shirt in panic. Poor Dem-Dem was laying in a mangled heap and his left leg was bent funny.

"Demyx? Hey Demyx! You're not dead are you?" Axel asked casually as he kicked the water user's foot. Demyx didn't move and his eyes remained closed. I came up along side him and put a hand on the Claw's prong.

"We have to get him off of this." I said with a thick voice. Axel wordlessly nodded and went to the base where the prongs converged to give it a good push. He tried it a few times but whenever he pushed, the prong that Demyx was shish-kabobed on would take him with it. Something was needed to hold him down while we pulled that thing out.

"Squibs see if you can hold him down." I ordered. Bulba suddenly slithered out of my pocket to help as well. He went and plopped himself near Demyx's belly button…if he had one.

'_I still don't have that answer._' The thought randomly appeared. A hint of a smile spread across my lips all the same. Squibs chirped and sat on Demyx's chest. I then got up to give Axel a hand. We tried time and time again but we were getting nowhere and I was getting quite worked up over it. I looked down at Demyx. He still hadn't moved and he was deathly pale. My breathing hitched as my throat closed up even more and I was now on the brink of a full out sobfest. Axel must have noticed that I was growing more and more frantic and put a hand on my shoulder to keep me still.

"Calm down, calm down. He won't die that easily…I don't think." He said as he gazed down at his comrade. I gave Axel a halfhearted glare.

"You're a good friend." I remarked. He shrugged.

"I do what I can." He smirked. We tried a few more times before I realized what I had to do. The Halfling would probably hold it over my head until the day I died but I felt that the need was dire.

"Sora?" I caught his attention and he looked like he was going to snap at me until he saw the look on my face, "I need your help." There! It's out! I said it! He scrutinized my face for a moment trying to see if I was trying to pull a fast one on him, but finally nodded his head and jogged over. After Sora came over and with the assistance of Goofy and Donald, we were finally able to pry out the prong. It dislodged with a horrible squelching noise. Axel incinerated the entire thing and left it to burn as Sora and I quickly went to check Demyx. What I saw would even stump Dr. House.

He really had no heart. Where that ever-important organ should have been…it just wasn't there! Just a mass of bone and muscle tissue visible from the hole where the claw had pierced Demyx in the chest. You could actually see through to the floor. And there was no blood! None. I stared at it disgusted yet fascinated. I had to take a few steps back. The physical anomaly actually sent me dry heaving for a good couple of minutes.

"What's your problem?" Axel asked.

"Are you guys all like that?" I asked finally getting a hold of myself.

"Like what?"

"Do you really have no blood?"

"Nope." He said with air of pride, which I thought was rather strange. What use is there for blood if there's no heart to pump it after all?

"Then what happens when you get cut or stabbed?"

"Nothin." He replied as he pointed to the gaping hole in Demyx's chest. How is it even possible for them to have functioning organs?! How are they even alive?!

'_This was certainly a slap in the face. I've forgotten that these guys aren't actually human.'_ They probably came from Area 51. And now Demy-chan is an Arrancar! What is the world coming to?!

"What do we do? How do we know if he's dead or not?" Sora asked. Poke him with a stick of course!

"Check his heart…oh. Nevermind." I caught myself. Dur.

"Anyone got any ethers or potions?" Goofy asked. Sora shook his head.

"I'm out until we restock." Fan-bloody-tastic. Eureka!

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try out my Curaga spell."

"You know magic now? We're all doomed." Axel commented. Don't talk to Axel. He's a downer. I concentrated and cast the small spell on the fallen Nobody, watching in hope. Some of the muscle fibers twitched and began to move on their own. They stretched towards the opposite side, seemingly searching for their separated ends before the tips blackened and shriveled before falling limp.

"Hey! What happened?" I stomped my foot. You dare defy me?! Sora stepped up to the plate.

"Yours probably wasn't strong enough." He said. I looked at him to see if he was mocking me but saw no trace of mockery on his face. He summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Demyx.

"Cure." He said in a clear voice. Green sparkly…stuff…shot out of the tip and into Demyx's body. His chest rose up a little and right before my eyes, the muscle and bone started to knit back together.

'_It's working! It's working…'_ I thought excitedly. But then Sora had to burst my bubble.

"What?!" he gasped. No way! The few mended threads and bones looked rotted and black while the ragged ends had that same black color when I tried.

"By an educated guess, I'm guessing that that's not supposed to happen." I commented.

"Nice one Einstein." Axel retorted. It makes you wonder…if Einstein was one of the most brilliant thinkers, how come we use it as an insult? Anyways I digress.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't it work? Donald you try." Sora puzzled. Donald sneered at the fact at helping a Nobody but stepped forward and cast his healing magic on him anyway. It ended in the same result. I stepped forward and kneeled down, taking Demyx's coat zipper in hand and slipping it down so that we could get a better look at the hole.

"Pervert." Axel sing-songed. I threw him a glare over my shoulder but peeled back some of the fabric to find a ghastly sight. Much of the surrounding skin was a sickly shade of purple.

"That's poison!" Donald clarified. I glared hatefully at the remnants of the claw. Why didn't we see that before?

"What do we do?" Axel asked.

"Someone suck out the poison!" I announced. The entirety of the group turned slowly to me. I think they'd rather lick the dirt off of Hiei's boots with the looks they were giving me. Well then I'm all out of ideas.

"That must be strong poison to resist Curaga spells. Let's get him back to Andy's Room." Sora said. Axel walked over and hoisted Demyx onto his back without a word. He then turned to the rest of us with one of the most serious faces I've seen him wear in a long time.

"Let's go. We need to hurry. The more time we waste, the more time the poison has time to travel through his system and kill him. That is...." he smirked, "if he's not dead already."

* * *

**OH HO HO HO HO HO HO! I so totally went there! Will Demy-chan survive? Am I actually mean enough to kill him off? **

**Ok so in the last month, I managed to commit a federal crime! At the state fair, I went inside the Butterfly House and one of the rules of the house says "It is a federal crime to remove a butterfly from this facility." Well guess what happened? One hitched a ride on the underside of my camera bag without me or the people at the exit who check to make sure none are stuck to your clothes didn't see it and it flew off when we were talking to some of my dad's friends! Its now off bothering the rootbeer vendor. The Butterfly Police should arrive at my door in 3...2...1! fkdlasfjdsoallla**

**YOU ALL JUST LOST THE GAME! AGAIN!**

_**Preview: Will Demyx survive? R&R if you want to stop losing the game!**_


	29. Sailing For Adventure!

**Kanye West interrupted me! Several times!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Sailing for Adventure!**

It was slow going to get back to Andy's room. At least it was for me. I had to **WALK** the entire way after all. Yes you heard correctly. It had come to the universal decision that we should get the injured/crazy people back quickly. Arguably, I could be considered as crazy but…whatever. Axel declared that he had to go on the bike because he had Demyx after all. That was reasonable. And then Woody was hanging onto Buzz, who's blasted helmet took up the space of two people or so. Then Sora said he had to go because he's the poncy hero and he elected Goofy as Batmobile driver. I think it was because no one wanted Donald to drive anymore. In fact, he was kicked off the island and made to walk with me. That was simply **HORRIBLE**. You know how I fight with Sora? Try multiplying that by 10 with Donald. It didn't help that I couldn't really focus on good comebacks, what with Demyx 's non-existent life hanging in the balance right now.

I shook my head to clear out the depressing thoughts. I'll be depressed when I get there. Squibs skittered ahead of me on the sidewalk, his claws making a funny sound on the pavement. So what better to distract me than a duck who can be set off by the smallest comment?

"Donald, I have a question."

"What is it? It better not be stupid." He grumbled as he slid a sideways glance at me. Of course it is! This is me we're talking about!

"Why is it that wrap a towel around your waist when you get out of the shower even though you don't wear pants?" Odd occurrences in Disney cartoons. Though Mickey does tend to run around shirtless 90 percent of the time. Donald didn't answer but his expression grew darker.

"You know what would be really terrible? If there was a Small World World! All those creepy dolls and you being trapped in a boat as they drive that song into you head…that would be horrible!"

"Small World World? What is Small World?" Which hole in the ground did he crawl out of?

"You've never heard of the song? Or been on the ride?" I received a blank stare. Time to turn this into a musical.

"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes, it's a world of fear. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all, IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD!"

"Is that all?"

"There is just one moon and one golden sun, and a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide it's a small, small world! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S AFTER-!" Donald thwacked me over the head with his staff, causing me to bite my tongue.

"Pipe down!" He shrieked angrily at me. I scowled at him as I rubbed the bump that was forming as he started to walk away. Much to my own annoyance, I had gotten the song stuck in my head and was now humming it rather loudly. Donald was apparently as annoyed as I was.

"That's a rather nasty tick you've developed." I said with a sideways smile. His eyebrow…thingy twitched.

"It's your fault!" That's how it went the entire way.

We arrived in Andy's Room who knows how much later than everyone else. I was dead last to drag my sorry carcass in. Reason being that stairs are my arch nemesis and my depression had taken hold of me again, causing me to want to see my pal but also avoid the room like the plague. So after debating with myself for 15 minutes outside the door I decided that I had better get it over with and slithered in the door.

"Welcome back." Sora the pygmy replied sarcastically from up top the bed. He was lounging near the edge, just waiting to be pushed. To bad I wasn't up there otherwise I would have done it already. Squibs? Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?

"How's Demyx?" I asked walking further into the room, looking for the tell tale Mohawk.

"Gone." Sora replied. It took me a minute for my mind to wrap around all possible meanings of the word.

"What?" I asked, horror stricken, "As in…dead?" Sora laughed at that.

"Don't I wish! Axel took him back to wherever to see if he could get him healed." He explained. My shoulders dropped in relief.

"But he's not gone gone is he?"

"How should I know?"

"So now I have to sit here wondering if he'll need to be mummified or not?" I growled.

"I guess so." Sora smiled before disappearing. I am going to SLAP that boy! He is no help at all.

After our short conversation, I wandered around to see what everyone was doing. Buzz was apparently back to his usual Helpy Helperton and was helping Sora fix the Gummi Ship with Duct tape. There are now 1002 uses for Duct tape.

"So when are we leaving?" I called up to Sora as I sat down for a game of Risk against a few army guys. Australia is MINE!

"When we're done." He called back.

"Where's that bonding strip?" I heard Buzz call.

"When will that be?"

"Soon." Sora answered.

"How soon?"

"SOON!" I smirked at his orneriness and went back to concentrating on world domination.

* * *

"EFF THIS GAME!" I screeched as I trampled over Brazil to kick a bunch of little pieces off the game board causing Squibs and Bulba to dive for cover. I then stomped up through Central America, across the U.S of A and into Canada to scatter more pieces about the room. Who wants Saskatchewan anyway? I don't. Sounds more like a sneeze than anything. It was obvious to anyone who had witnessed my little temper tantrum that I had lost. Quite horribly too. I was by no means a strategist and after I lost Australia, it all went straight to hell. The army dudes, though terrified, were extremely pleased with themselves. After a few minutes of Godzilla-ing all over the world, Rex and Bo Peep appeared on the scene, each carrying a few game pieces in their arms.

"What is going on here?" Rex asked as he dropped the little pieces into their proper compartment in the box. I didn't answer. Simply grumbled and cussed. Rex lifted his head a little higher and began to sniff the air.

"Does anyone else smell old, sour milk?" he asked. Bo Peep sniffed the air a little and her sheep began to gravitate towards me, already knowing that I was the source of the odd smell.

"That'd probably be me. I fell into a bowl of cereal when I was at Sid's house." I said as I held the hem of my tank away from my skin. My clothes were now dry with a nice coating of crusties. They also crunched and flaked whenever I moved. It was quite gross. Bo Peep giggled behind her hand suddenly.

"If you'd like, I have a spare dress that'd you could borrow." She offered. How is that even possible? Isn't her dress painted onto her skin? She's part of a lamp why would she come with another outfit?

"Are you sure that it'll fit?" I asked, taking into account her impossibly tiny waist. She only nodded. I shrugged in response. She took that to be a yes and motioned for me to follow her. She told me to go into the bathroom so that I could clean up.

I'll admit, I never thought that I would be able to swim in a sink. The reason I chose the sink? Because there were multiple toy sharks swimming in the bathtub. Though I'm sure they were friendly, heck they even called out their greetings to me, it's the fact that they were still sharks and I had seen Jaws at a very young age, which scarred me for life. After cleaning myself up, I dried off and saw near the door a small folded up outfit. In the pit of my stomach, I knew that this was probably not going to be a very smart idea.

* * *

"What are you doing in there!" Sora yelled, pounding on the door. I didn't answer but stared at myself in the mirror in horror. I think I just died a little inside.

"Come on it's been over an hour we're ready to leave!"

"Typical girl." Donald grumbled.

"I'm NOT…under any circumstances…coming out." I screeched. I heard a scoff from behind the door.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled as I glanced down at myself. It was almost an exact replica of Bo Peep's dress. Except the pink on her dress was replaced horrible shade of tangerine orange on mine. The little jacket thing was orange, the dots were orange…I looked like a walking oompa loompa! The front was an ugly pale yellow color. Very few people can wear yellow and look good in it. I was not one of them. The neckline had lace. I didn't like it. It was itchy. The skirt ballooned out, ending in an actual hoop skirt. I was also forced into fugly bloomers and mary jane shoes. I shuddered as I looked at my reflection. There was more angry pounding on the door.

"Let's go! Do you want to be left behind?" Sora yelled. It was time to face the music. I slowly made my way down, my skirt trying to stop me the entire way, until I made it safely to ground level and opened the door.

I expected Sora's reaction. As well as Donald's. Donald was openly rolling around on the floor, tears of mirth in his eyes. Sora was covering his mouth but I could see his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"You know I don't look good." I growled as I set my glare from stun to kill.

"That's true." Sora agreed. Thanks. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I turned to the side and gazed down at my backside out of the corner of my eye.

"Does this dress-!"

"Of course it makes you look fat." Sora blurted. He saw the murderous rage gleaming in my eye before hightailing it out of there. He was smart to run.

If I actually did look horrible, the other toys didn't say so. Except for Mr. Potato Head. But everyone knows that he's just a big fat jerk so I didn't take anything coming from him to heart. I was offended when Squibs shook with laughter. There goes your Christmas present! Bulba didn't do anything because I still haven't figured out if he has eyes or not.

"Now that we've all had a great big laugh at my expense, let's move along." I ordered while placing my hands on my hips. It's hard to look intimidating in this dress.

"I think that if you jumped off somewhere high, the dress might parachute out and save your life." Sora laughed before turning and walking away again. I searched out Bo Peep. She clutched at her staff in fear as I grabbed the front of her dress and shook her slightly.

"Normally I can handle a dress but this is just down right humiliating. Is there any one else that can lend me some clothes?" I asked almost foaming at the mouth. She frantically shook her head in response. I let her go and stomped away, which only made me look like a four year old who hadn't gotten her way.

I couldn't sit down. The hoop on the end of the skirt made it down right impossible. It just added to the proof that Bo Peep had given me a tent instead of actual clothing. So I was stuck leaning up against the bedpost as Sora and Buzz finished up the Gummi Ship. Soon enough, it was ready with its questionable duct taped door. With that back in place and the rest of the ship ready for another flight, Sora deemed it time to leave.

"Well we have to hit the road. The faster I get rid of her the better." Sora said with a smirk.

"You." I pointed at him, "Quiet your face."

"It was nice meeting all of you. Glad you're ok Buzz." The space ranger nodded before slinging an arm around the much taller cowboy.

"I have my friend Woody to thank for coming after me. And you guys. Thank you." He said with a blinding smile.

"It wasn't a problem. We were happy to do it." Puh? Speak for yourself Sora! After we said our goodbyes and I herded Squibs and Bulba into the ship, we boarded the Gummi ship and took off.

* * *

"So where are we going this time?" I asked as I tried to lounge in the chair. We had been flying for hours and I still had no idea where we were going.

"Hopefully if we don't have any more detours, we can actually make it to Yensid's." Sora shouldn't have said anything. Or at least he should have knocked on wood. Not 5 minutes after he made that little tic-tac of a comment, the door started to shake horribly on its hinges. I felt that this was a most distressing development.

"Please tell me we're almost there because I don't think that the door is going to hold out much longer!" I said loudly from my place on the wall after about a half hour of listening to the door rattle. I was in the corner of shame. Infact, they took out a restraining order against me. I'm not allowed within 10 feet of the dashboard of the Gummi Ship. The door shook again, letting small gusts of wind inside. This is what you get for fixing a door with Duct Tape.

"Almost." Sora replied distractedly as he manhandled the steering wheel. Something on the dashboard suddenly started to beep.

"What's that?" I called over the loud rattling of the door. Sora pressed a few buttons but the beeping didn't cease.

"We're loosing pressure in engine two."

'_Oh great.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"What do we do now?" Goofy asked.

"I turned off engine two and gave full power to engine one. Hopefully that will be enough to get us to a safe spot to land. We probably won't be able to make it to Yensid's so we'll have to land in Port Royal so we can try to fix it.." Sora explained before looking at me out of the corner of his eye, "I hope you know that this is all YOUR fault."

"It is not." I replied. I never noticed until now, but Sora can really hold a grudge.

"Is too."

"Is not!" Squibs and Bulba watched us bicker back and forth, looking rather amused. At least I think that they did.

"It is and you know it!" He shouted back as the ship suddenly lurched and my stomach flipped. I grit my teeth in annoyance as I braced myself against the wall.

"It is not! In fact, it's YOUR fault for getting hit in the head and losing consciousness. So nyeh!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I arched off the wall I was leaning against and slowly walked towards him. I came to a stop directly behind his chair and remained silent but blankly staring at the back of his head. Sora shifted a little before settling again, staring out into the expanse of water. I continued to loom over him and a smile crept across my face.

'_His Rasengan would spin to the left.'_ I noted absentmindedly as I stared at a small hair whorl. Sora suddenly hunkered down a little in his seat. He slowly turned so that he could barely see me out of the corner of his eye.

"Would you stop that?" he growled. It never fails. The old stand-and-stare-at-them-till-they're-nervous trick was working beautifully. I shrugged.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"You're standing there staring at me. Cut it out."

"So I can't look at you?"

"No."

"Then what should I do?"

"Just…go over there and do nothing." He said with a head jerk backwards in the direction that I had come from.

"It's technically impossible to do nothing." Being that Sora was in a bad mood, he wasn't as fun to pick on. Thoroughly bored now, I started to trudge back to the corner of shame. I do not like the corner of shame. Luckily, I didn't end up there. I ended up in a place far worse.

About halfway to the corner of shame, there was a loud ripping sound, followed by the groaning of buckling metal. My attention was directed to Sora, who was looking back at me in confusion.

"The door!" Donald panicked as he pointed his staff in the direction of the door…just before the lock finally cracked and the door was ripped clean off! There was a millisecond of silence before there was a thunderous roar followed by intense wind suction. My ears popped and I felt a rather unpleasant breeze around my nether regions. Thank god for those bloomers that I had been forced into. Whatever was not secured in the ship was immediately flying out the hole where the door had been. Myself being one of them. Though Squibs and Bulba were completely safe and buckled in because I'm a good mommy. I scrambled for my footing as I began to slide across the smooth metal floor of the ship but the wind was becoming way too strong. I flailed and with a combination of the vacuum-esque wind, I was sucked out the door! My only saving grace was that the bottom of the hoop skirt caught on one of the busted hinges.

So there I was dangling upside down, arms flailing, out the gaping hole where the door used to be. I tried to scream but at the speed at which we were going, it was immediately shoved back down my throat. I felt something grab one of my kicking legs and looked down…well actually it would be up…and saw Goofy trying to pull me up by the ankle. He braced himself against the doorframe and when he noticed that pulling me up by the ankle wasn't getting anywhere, he reached out a hand for me to attempt to grab. Keyword is attempt.

"Take my hand!" he yelled against the roaring wind. Great now my hair is going to be all messed up.

"I…I can't!" I struggled to reach but my hand kept slipping out of his, "You're hand's all sweaty!" There was a tearing sound, sounding suspiciously like ripping fabric, and my heart leapt into my throat. I watched in horror as the fabric slowly tore not being able to support my weight. There was a brief moment of stillness before I was free falling towards the ocean at an alarming pace.

As I somersaulted helplessly through the air, all I could hope for was that we weren't as high as I originally thought. I wrestled to see through my watering eyes and saw that I had all but 15 seconds or so before I would belly flop into the ocean.

'_I never made up my will! I hereby leave everything to my cat!'_ I thought with panic. As I hit the surface, I realized that someone replaced the ocean…with concrete. I hit that water so hard, that my face will probably be numb for a week. I opened my eyes as I struggled to find the right way up in the water and kicked for the surface.

I opened my mouth too early. So instead of breathing some nice crisp sea air, I got a lung full of salt water and came up hacking with the steady burn of unfiltered salt in my throat.

"Ahhhhh-oooow!" I pretty much shouted at the uncaring sky as I tread water rather pathetically. It hurt to even move my face. Once the pain had lessened a little, I got myself under control and looked around. I was in the middle of the ocean with not a shred of land in sight and the sky was devoid of anything resembling a Gummi Ship.

"Oh man…this is not good! No me gusta!" I whimpered. I glanced down at my feet in the water and was disheartened to just see my ugly mary jane'd feet lazily kicking and no sign of the ocean bottom.

"Oh my god…this is gunna be just like Open Water isn't it! I'm going to be picked off by sharks!" I muttered to myself as I frantically spun in circles keeping a look out for those nasty fish.

'_Wait. Calm down…calm down._' I coached myself. I didn't want to swim anywhere (knowing my luck, I'd end up in the Antarctic) and I had nothing to float on. This is what I would consider a no-win situation.

'_Crap what do I do? I can't swim too far otherwise I'll get tired and probably end up drowning.'_ I could feel it. The start of panic bubbling up in my chest. I decided to swim a little ways, not that it would really accomplish anything at all. But at least I was doing something and not just floating there like a cork.

Swimming was hard. Dresses do not make attempting to swim a cakewalk. The only plus was that the fall had ripped the hoop completely out of the bottom of my dress, making it deflate entirely. And my shoes were water logged and beginning to hurt so I just took them off along with my 'stockings' and let them sink to the depths of the Caribbean. After swimming a little farther, my scenery hadn't changed much if at all.

'_Ok le'see here.'_ I thought as I doggy paddled my through the low rolling waves, _'Wonder what time it is? Maybe the sun can help me out.'_ I turned my eyes to the sun and saw that it was in the middle of the sky, meaning that was around noon or so. Nothing left to do but keep swimming.

'_Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming swimming swimming. What do we do? We keep on swi-i-i-i-mming!'_

I can't imagine the amount of time had passed. Maybe hours. Maybe only 15 minutes. Whatever the case, battling against currants and waves had left me exhausted, which was why I was currently floating on my back, probably receiving a particularly nasty sunburn.

"Sora better be looking for me." I sighed as struggled to stay afloat. I prided myself on being a particularly decent swimmer but floating on my back was something that I was never able to grasp. That didn't last long as I felt something touch my arm. In shear panic, I sunk below the surface with a flail, only to come back out and back paddle quickly. I saw what touched me and immediately felt like an idiot. Just a piece of seaweed.

'_Thank god it wasn't a jellyfish.'_ I thought with a shiver. Witness my other fear besides heights: the dreaded jellyfish. They ranked right behind heights but before centipedes. I giggled nervously and swam away from the long floating strands of plant life. I lazily began to sidestroke through the waves.

Sometime later I was in the middle of throwing myself a pity party when my eyes finally settled on something far off into the distance. I stopped swimming and squinted into the evening sun. With my deplorable vision, it was amazing that I even saw it at all.

"Wassat?" I asked. "It looks like something white with a little thingy way up on the top. Urg! Darn my horrible vision! It looks like…a ship! I'm saved!" I gave a hysterical laugh and immediately started swimming towards it.

It had taken me hours! So long in fact that the sun had already sunk beneath the ocean leaving the world in darkness and me extremely nervous. Nothing reminds you more of how small you are in the world than being in a vast ocean at night. I also became slightly disoriented at night and now could not see if anything was swimming below me. It all the more fueled my need to get to that blasted ship which for the longest time never seemed to get any closer.

I swam like my life depended on it…which it did. I was within maybe 20 feet of the ship when I could barely make out the ship's flag of origin.

'_It's British. And…that helps me how?'_ I thought snidely to myself as I pushed my tired limbs towards the looming ship. As I swam closer, I began to see a few dudes walking around on the deck.

"Man overboard!" suddenly sounded in the air. I started a bit and looked up to see a guy watching me over the deck rail. Another man, this one a bit taller, shortly joined him. I could hear a few more footsteps running around and soon, there was 10 guys watching me swim to the side of the ship.

"Come to the side and climb the ladder young miss!" One called as he watched me, all the while walking on the deck towards the ladder.

'_No thanks. I thought I'd just swim around in the ocean forever.'_ I thought sarcastically as I sluggishly made my way to the ladder. Once I had a decent grip, I slowly and rather clumsily made my way up the ladder. A hand appeared in front of my face to assist me and I gladly accepted it. The man was easily able to pull me aboard and once I was safely aboard, I sat there like a limp noodle…with a large portion of British soldiers looking down at me. I was slowly aware that I was starting to shiver.

"Young miss are you alright? How long have you been adrift?" One asked as he kneeled down to look me in the eye. No I am NOT all right! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I have prunes for fingers! I heard another murmur for someone to grab me a blanket and a soldier ran off to find one.

"I've been out there since noon or so." I explained.

"Move aside. Coming through." A chilly voice cut through the equally chilly night air. The men backed away and made way for the new comer. He finally came to a stop infront of me and gazed down at me critically. OMGWTFBBQ!

"What do we have here? A castaway?" Lord Cutler Beckett asked. I'm not kidding! My first thought (after ranting and raving in my head of course) was to punch him right in that smirking mouth of his. He totally deserves it for what he's done. I semi-quickly convinced my gummi legs into action and slowly, with the help of handy dandy random British Sailor 46, I was able to stand. A scratchy wool blanket was quickly draped over my shoulders and I wrapped it around me.

"So who are you castaway?" Beckett asked. Me? A castaway? I don't think so. Last time I checked, I did not have a volleyball with a face drawn on it as a pet.

"My name is Megan." I said with no real enthusiasm. We both scanned each other critically. I'll admit that he is rather intimidating. Even for his lack of height. I'm pretty sure Jack would have won if he were to ever fight him. He could probably pick him up and throw him. I might be able to too…with a little effort. If all else failed, I could beat him up for his lunch money.

"Well Miss Megan I am Lord Cutler Beckett, the captain of this ship; the Dauntless." He paused for dramatic effect. I think pausing for dramatic effect must be a villain thing. It's written in their DNA.

"Ok…" I said rather questioningly. Sensing I was neither impressed nor intimidated, he took a small step closer to me. He was even shorter up close.

'_When did we get to Munchkin land?'_ I sputtered a laugh. I quickly tried to cover it up but I didn't get too far. A few more giggles escaped.

"What pray tell is so funny young miss?" He demanded, his sharp blue eyes trying to penetrate my soul. My soul can kick your soul's butt!

'_Don't be afraid! He consumes baby skulls and fear. And he spits on puppies in his spare time.'_ I thought and before I knew it I was hunched over, snorting, hands braced on my knees for support and laughing uncontrollably. My image was ruined. Not that I honestly cared.

"I believe the sun has gone to her head sir. She has the madness." A soldier commented quietly to Beckett. He gave a small nod in agreement. Well being stuck in a crummy ocean for hours can do that to a person. I brought myself under control and looked up at Beckett.

'_Lord Taco Hat.'_ I snickered some more before straightening to my full height. I will never be able to take him seriously ever again. But then again, I never really did.

"Miss Megan, we will take you as far as Port Royal. Unfortunately-!"

"When will we arrive?" I interrupted. He scowled a little at it. Aw…did I make the little midget angry? What's he gonna do? Kick me in the kneecap?

"Late morning. Now as I was saying, the hour is late. Much too late for young ladies to be awake." Ok dad. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Unfortunately, we do not have enough room to accommodate you." He said. It was silent on the deck.

"So where will I sleep?" I asked rather nervously. A rather creepy smile slithered across Beckett's lips and his general aura of _'You're not worthy to breathe the same air as I'_ returned. That's never a good sign.

The door clanged shut and I was left in the awkward silence, all by my lonesome.

"My first time in jail and I haven't even done anything!" I muttered as I took in my cage. In what I think might have been a clever ploy by Mr. Beckett to contain me and prevent me from laughing at him any more, I was placed in the brig. It was disappointing, yet humorous at the same time. They were nice enough to give me a decent meal when they discovered that there was a raging bear living in my stomach and Beckett had assured me that someone would come to retrieve me in the morning. Until then though, I was left to amuse myself. I heaved a sigh and turned and walked to the bench on the wall. I sat down heavily and stared at the floor planks above.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts deedle-le-dee. There they are a-standing in a row. Big ones small ones some as big as your head!" I sang merrily to myself to pass the time as I crossed my right leg over my left, foot keeping time by bobbing. After making Monty Python proud, I scoured my mind for other songs to sing.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a half shell. TURTLE POWER!"

I was just pitting Raphael and Michelangelo against each other in my head, placing all my cookies on Raphael to win, when I heard someone come tromping down the stairs.

'_Who dat? Who dere?'_ I wondered. The man finally came into full view but still remained a mystery because the candlelight hadn't reached his face yet.

"Pardon me miss. I was sent to inquire if you would be needing anything." He finally stepped into the light and I could see that he was a rather portly fellow. He was not the most handsome but he looked like he enjoyed a good laugh.

'_Hey! It's that guy! The one who tried to stop Jack at the docks and got into an argument about the Pearl! What's his name? Starts with an M…I think. Maron? No. Mugrot? No way. Um…it's on the tip of my tongue!'_ I thought with a screwed up expression.

"Miss?" he questioned. He fidgeted a little. Apparently, I was staring right at him with a scrunched up face, trying to think of his name. If I don't think of this soon, it will eventually eat me away from within till I'm just a lifeless husk of a human. To prevent such a tragedy, I'll just ask him.

"What's your handle?"

"My what?" he asked as he blinked a few times.

"Your name. What's your name?" A look of relieved understanding passed over his face.

"Mullroy miss." He said with confidence. The world makes sense yet again!

"It's nice to meet you Mullroy." I said with the most charming smile I could muster.

"Likewise miss Megan." He gave the traditional 'Bro headnod' and I nodded back.

"Would you be requiring anything?" he asked again. Yes I do require items. I have a laundry list of them. Another decent meal (hey shut up! I'm hungry all right?), some new clothes, a shower, my own bed, my minions, air conditioning, and I would kill for a Pepsi right now. But since most of those things were out of the question…

"No. But I would like to know what time it is." I said as I got up and approached the bars. He gave his crooked smile.

"I believe I can fix that." He said brightly, reaching into his waistcoat for his pocket watch. Someone else quickly jogged down the stairs and came to a stop next to him. It was his skinny friend.

"What's taking so long? It's almost your turn." He said. Now what was HIS name? They never said in the movies so I trusted Wikipedia to tell me what I needed. But now I didn't remember! ARGH!

"You! With the face!" I suddenly pointed through the bars. Both men looked up, noticed that I was pointing at them and turned to look at each other. Mullroy pointed unsurely to himself.

"Me young miss?"

"No. The guy next to you. You." The other guy almost mimicked the finger point to himself. "Yes you. Your name. What is it?"

"Murtogg miss."

"Ah. I give my salutations to you good sir." I smiled. Another bro head nod.

"Turn in what?" I asked. Trying to make conversation.

"Eh?" they asked in sync. What were you twins at one point?

"You came down saying it was almost his turn for something."

"Oh cards young miss. A group of us are playing cards." Murtogg smiled.

"Game?"

"Poker."

"Stakes?"

"Duties." The rapid-fire questions seemed to stop after that.

"As you requested, it is half past midnight." Mullroy said as he checked a pocket watch. I groaned and pretty much bashed my forehead on the bars.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Mullroy asked.

"So…BORED!"

"You should sleep." Murtogg suggested. As if. The law of the universe stated that by now I should be exhausted and entering a coma. But I wasn't. I couldn't explain why. It was just one of those nights that you didn't want to sleep.

"Nah." I shook my head, "Hey…are there any more cards? Do you guys want to play cards with me?" I asked.

"It's not proper for ladies to gamble." Murtogg declared and Mullroy nodded in agreement. I gave them both the stink face. Cripe these two were uptight.

"I don't want to gamble. I have nothing to gamble with. Plus I suck at it. Just a friendly game." I explained, looking a little desperate. They still looked a little skeptical.

"Come interact with me! My head's about to explode from the sudden depletion of social human to human relations!" They talked it over amongst themselves for a minute more before they ultimately agreed and Mullroy went to track down another deck of cards.

When he returned I asked to be let out of the brig. It's hard to play and see the cards properly when I'm in jail and they're not. That was the one thing I could not persuade them to do however. And it's all Beckett's fault. He had given everyone strict orders not to let me out till morning or without his permission. Technically…it was morning. But I was handed the ratty deck of cards and I sat down Indian style in front of the bars and began to shuffle the deck. Though what I was doing probably couldn't be considered shuffling. It was more along the lines of a very tame 52 pick up. Both guards sank to the floor and waited.

"Perhaps I should shuffle." Mullroy said as he noticed my struggling and reached out to take the cards from me.

"NO!" I screeched childishly, "I can do it."

"What are we playing?" Murtogg asked.

"Who's up for a game of Go Fish?"

* * *

We didn't just play Go Fish. I also taught them Texas Hold Em, 21, War, Speed, and Spoons. It's hard to be sneaky when reaching through prison bars for a spoon but I still annihilated them. I even taught them how to play Pazaak. It was a chore on figuring out how to number and code the cards but I eventually got it. It turns out that Murtogg has good instincts when playing Pazaak. My instincts are just as deplorable as Atton's. Anyways, they copped out on me a little while later. Something about being responsible to their duties and such but we all know that they just went to sleep.

I spent the next hour trying to build a house of cards. Have you ever tried to build a house of cards on a ship that's rolling through the waves? Not good times. Add the fact that I never was able to actually construct a house of cards and see what you get then. Anyways I conked out at some ridiculous time on the floor and was rudely waken up what seemed like only minutes later. There was a clanging of the key turning in the lock and I wrenched my eyes open.

"Good morning miss!" A familiar voice crowed happily. You can't see it Mullroy, but I just killed you three times in my mind. And they were most gruesome in nature. I grunted and rolled over so that I was facing the wall, fully planning on returning to dreamland.

"It's a beautiful Saturday morning and Lord Beckett has given permission that you may come about now." He said swinging the door open.

"You must be mistaken. Saturdays do not have mornings." I grunted.

"Oh come now Miss Megan, if you keep sleeping life will pass you by." He said.

"Then tell life that I'll meet up with it later." I answered. He paused for a minute.

"You'll miss breakfast."

"Doesn't matter." I said a split second before my stomach rumbled loudly. Thank you for nothing, you useless organ. I huffed but finally sat up, my back cracking several times on the way up. I'm only 20 and my bones already sound like an elephant tromping on packing peanuts. I turned to look at Mullroy and saw that he was wearing a look of slight disgust. Oh so he's one of THOSE people is he? I grinned and interlocked my fingers together. I held them out in front of me and cracked my knuckles. I watched with satisfaction as Mullory flinched. My silent revenge was complete.

After breakfast was had, I ran my fingers through my hair only to find them entangled in a snarly rat's nest. There was nothing I could do so I went up on deck.

"Ah good morning young miss." Beckett greeted when he saw me emerge. I grumbled.

"I trust you slept well?" I grumbled in reply.

"How has your day been so far?" You mean the 15 minutes that I've been conscious?

"This morning was good…but then I got up." He grinned in response. I think my misery brings him happiness. A midshipman brought him a cup of tea with a lemon wedge on the side. He picked up the wedge and not so daintily crushed it between his fingers and allowed the juice to drip into his tea.

"You are free to wander about the ship as long as you do not interfere with my men and their duties." He said before taking a sip. He kept his eyes on me from over the rim of the cup. CREEPER! Where did they even FIND this guy? He just kinda showed up in the second movie and that was the end of it.

"I do have one question for you Miss Megan." Great. I kept silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Have you ever heard of Jack Sparrow?" At the mention of his name, I almost blurted out 'CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow' but thankfully I stamped that urge down.

"Who?" I asked after making a show of thinking intensively for a moment.

"A black hearted pirate I intend to capture. If you hear of any news regarding him and his whereabouts, be sure to notify me at once." I nodded in agreement even though it was obvious that I was going to do no such thing. Why would I turn in the greatest pirate to ever sail the sea?

"Forgive me for not asking before but would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." I replied curtly.

"Very well. It shall be a few hours till we reach port. Now if you'll excuse me I have matters to attend to." Like powdering your wig? He left me standing on deck and returned to his cabin. After a few minutes of aimlessly footling about on deck, I began to imitate almost everyone I saw. I could tell that it annoyed the crew. And that's what made it so fun. Beckett was the best. When he would walk about on deck, I would sneak behind him and imitate his walk. It's really easy. Everyone can do it! I'll teach it to you! All you have to do is walk with your nose so high in the air that you can't see the people that you happen to trod on. Also be sure to have a scowl on your face. You also have to move rather slowly and gracefully like your gliding. The beauty pageant walk. He also has a kind of swishy-swishy movement going with his arms. It's not very noticeable but it's there. So when I ended up over dramatically imitating him, I looked more like that Martian lady in 'Mars Attacks'. He would stop and peer behind him out of the corner of his eye and I would scramble to look like I was doing something else. This continued for a while. I would trail behind him and he would get more and more annoyed. But he never did anything apart from balling his fists. I think he was operating on the logic that if he just ignored me, I would get bored and go away.

I was till floating behind him when I happened to see Murtogg and Mullroy. They were watching me with there mouths gaping. Beckett lengthened his stride so I did too which made me look even more ridiculous. Anyone who saw this struggled to keep from snickering. Beckett had made his round and I was too busy waving at M&M to see that Beckett had stopped in front of his cabin. The result was me smashing into him and then quickly jumping back. He had turned and was fixing me with a particularly nasty glare as I tried to look innocent.

"As funny as your games seem to be, I have no time for them. Find something else to occupy your time." He ordered before walking into his cabin and slamming the door. I turned and smiled, quite pleased with myself. There's one more person who can't handle my special blend of psychosis.

* * *

_'So this is ye olde Port Royal eh?'_ I thought as I took in the town from the deck of the Dauntless. We had finally made it and personally, it didn't look very impressive.

"Miss Megan," I heard from behind me. Beckett was standing there still trying to instill fear into me. Especially after the earlier.

"Do you have accommodations?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm staying at…my father's brother's nephew's sister's cousin's uncle's former roommate's house." I stretched. My lips pursed as I awaited his answer.

"I…I see." He said just as the ship finally docked. I raced over to the space where the gangplank was going to be placed. The men hefting the gangplank were moving incredibly slow. Grandpas in walkers could have moved faster.

"I suggest that you find some proper footwear before you begin your journey." Beckett suggested. I looked down and wiggled my toes in response. There was a welcome clunk of the gangplank settling into place on the side of the ship and I was running down it before it was probably safe.

"Thanks for the ride ya tea sippin fairy!" I called as I raced down the dock, eager to get away from the evil naval man. He will surely get his comeuppance. I ran the length of the dock until I came to dry land. Hands on my hips and feet shoulder with apart, I puffed out my chest a bit to appear more confident and took in the lay of the land. Well…what do I do now?

* * *

I wandered around aimlessly, looking in the storefront windows. Port Royal sure was boring. You see one 17th century Caribbean town, you've seen them all. Sora was not to be found. Neither was Will Turner nor Jack Sparrow. And believe me, I had my radar working over time in hopes of finding the Captain. I slowly ambled to the next shop and to what did my wandering eyes should appear? But a miniature boy! And a duck and a…dog thing. Sora was inside the dimly lit shop, looking like he was questioning the shopkeeper. I quickly scurried to the door and threw it open.

The small bell above the door announced my presence and the group whipped around to look at me. I had barely blinked when I felt a heavy 'fwump' on my stomach and I had to grab the doorjamb to keep from falling out into the street. I looked down and mood brightened when two happy yellow eyes stared back. I got my balance back and smiled.

"Little buddy!" I laughed with joy as he shimmied up to my right shoulder and hugged my head while making a purring noise. As he nuzzled the side of my face, I felt something brush my nose. I saw that it was a diminutive green vine.

"Bulba!" I raised my arm up so that he could grab on and work his way up to my other shoulder, where he promptly gave the left side of my face a tongue bath.

"My babies!" I squealed.

"What…how…how in the world did you survive? And you look like a drowned rat!" Sora asked rather obnoxiously. I let the insult slide because even I knew what I looked like.

"Sea turtles mate. Sea turtles." I knew this was bound to happen. I knew that if I ever came to this world, I would be stealing lines left and right. Sora quirked a brow.

"I hitched a ride."

"With who?"

"Beckett." Sora racked his brain for a face to put with the name.

"Who?"

"A jerk face naval officer."

"Watch your mouth missy. He does not take kindly to insults." The storekeeper suddenly chimed in.

"I'm a girl. Therefore I have clout. And plus he's not even here. And he didn't say anything when I called him a tea sippin fairy," the shop keeper paled a bit, "…so whatcha doin Sora?" I asked as I glanced around the dim store.

"I just talked to Elizabeth. Jack's missing. No one has seen him." Why does that not surprise me? He's probably out questing for rum.

"Have they ever considered tying a cowbell around his neck? And while we're at it, lets put one on Riku and Kairi too since you can't seem to keep track of them." Most people loose their pens or their glasses. Not Sora. Sora manages to lose two entire humans. I dodged a swat from Sora and waited for him to finish.

We walked out of the store with Sora less than happy. He wanted to help look for Jack but he didn't know where to start. He could be anywhere.

"Maybe Turner will know." I said as I walked slowly behind him, keeping an eye on the ground so I didn't puncture my foot on anything sharp.

"I doubt it but it never hurts to ask." Sora agreed after a pause. With that, we wove through the narrow streets to the smithy.

Sora huffed before walking into the smithy while I on the other hand had veered off to a few buildings down. I had spotted a clothing store and since I wasn't keen on the idea of traversing the Caribbean in this abomination that someone had the nerve to call a dress, I made a bee-line right towards it. The shop was small and cramped. I could barely get around without knocking something over. The small woman whom I assumed owned the shop, helped size me and she didn't really ask questions when I picked out a man's shirt and pants. The shirt I picked out was the traditional billowy sailor shirt in hunter green. The pants were just common work pants and they were black in color. I also picked out a simple black vest so that it didn't look like I was wearing a shapeless potato sack. Picking out boots was a bit more of a problem. I was cursed with big, wide feet. Finding ladies shoes was impossible so I had to go with men's. I put them on in the so-called dressing and paid for them with munny from the magical bank of Kingdom Hearts that seems to follow Sora everywhere.

The fact that I finally had some clothes that I could call my own put a bounce in my step as I walked to the smithy. Squibs was happily trotting beside me with Bulba in the pocket of my vest. Considering that my current outfit had made me feel pretty badass, I decided that I would kick the door open. Just for a dramatic entrance. Much to my embarrassment, that trick would have worked much better if the door was a pusher and not a puller. Story of my life. When I finally made my way in, Sora had a knowing look on his face while Mr. Turner looked at me like I had just crawled up from Davey Jones' locker.

"Hey. Sup." I smiled.

"Good day miss." He greeted with some uncertainty.

"Hola. Buenos tardes." I greeted because Turner is totally fluent in Spanish.

"She's with me sadly." Sora sighed. Turner let the relief seep into his shoulders, thankful that I wasn't just some crazy off the street.

"Ah. Then it's a pleasure to meet you Miss…?" he dropped off.

"Megan. So what's the story with Jackie?" I asked as I quickly shook his hand.

"Jackie? Oh I assume you mean Captain Jack Sparrow? He's missing. No one has seen or heard from him in weeks." Turner almost seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. He was probably rather relieved to not have him around. You have to know how to handle people like Jack...and me. Turner didn't quite have that skill yet.

"Where would he go?" Sora asked, getting back to business. Turner shrugged.

"Tortuga?" I asked. It seemed most sensible. It had rum. And babes. And a general lack of law enforcement. Sounds like a party to me!

"It's as good a place as any to start." Sora commented as he stroked his chin in thought. Sorry Sora but that only works for smart people like me. Will walked over to the donkey that was mindlessly going around its track and pulled him to a stop.

"I will accompany you." He declared. Bet no one saw that one coming.

"Is what's-her-name going to accompany us as well?" I asked in reference to Elizabeth. Now please understand that I don't hate the woman. I just don't particularly care for her. Too Mary-Sue for my taste. Always had to come in and wreck everything. Will's face suddenly had a look of distain, which was aimed in my direction.

"If she wants." He said tersely.

"Well let's go then. Time is of the essence." I said mystically. Sora snorted.

"I hate to be Johnny Raincloud but how are we planning to get to Tortuga? Walk?" he asked snidely.

"You can't walk to an island moron. It's a geographical feature surrounded by water." I spat back.

"I KNOW what an island is!"

"Anyway!" Turner interrupted us to prevent us from butting heads. "Let me worry about the transportation for now. I can procure a ship fairly quickly I should think."

* * *

He was. And much to my joy, Elizabeth decided not to come along. She's about as useful as a poopy flavored lollipop anyway. The pirate coven was our next port of call.

Tortuga was loud, smelly, rambunctious, and up to it's neck in drunks. We carefully picked our way through the narrow streets in single file, heading towards a tavern that Turner knew of. He claimed it would be a good place to start. He mumbled that that's where the prostitute Scarlett hung around and that she was Jack's favorite. So apparently we were going to wring her like a sponge for the 411.

The tavern was just like outside except that all the drunks were now tightly packed in a dank and smoky room. There was a band playing a fast, jolly tune that made me consider dancing but I have no skill in dance. The music moves me but it moves me ugly. And the fact that there were a few brawls going on and some of the participants were firing their pistols sent me into a bit of a paranoid tizzy. Normally, I wasn't claustrophobic but I could start to feel it in the pit of my stomach. We were just skirting our way around the edge and I already had a death grip on Sora. Turner seemed to see someone worth talking to because he motioned for us to follow. Someone suddenly bumped into me, laughter slurred with inebriation, and I pretty much leapt on Sora to get away from the guy.

"What's your problem?" He asked as he tried to shake me off. He turned to see me nervously looking around, fists clenched ready to punch anyone who got too close.

"Do you want to wait outside?" All I could muster was a quick nod of my head before I was out of that tavern in two shakes of a lamb's tail.

As Sora and his gang as well as Turner were interrogating everyone, I took my mind off my paranoia and amused myself near the front entrance by drawing a series of large boxes in the dirt and hopping scotch. I used shattered rum bottles for pebbles and tossed the shards into various boxes. Squibs and Bulba were supervising near the wall of the inn, prepared to attack anyone who bothered me. Things became extra challenging when a drunken midget fell unconscious across both the 3 and 4 boxes and half of 5. Sora came out a few minutes later to inform me of what was happening I assume just as I was in the middle gracefully leaping over the midget to get to 6.

"What the…you know what I don't care. All right here's the deal. We found out from a rather questionable source that Jack is in Davey Jones' locker." He explained as he watched me make it to 8, turn around by hopping on one leg and preparing to go back.

"Hmm…is that so?" I asked as I came to the midget again. I leapt and made it easily to the second box before continuing to one and then finishing.

"And what are we going to do about that?" I asked. It was obvious to Sora that I had calmed down considerably now.

"Go after him obviously."

"You and what crew?" I asked as I grabbed an empty bottle, smashed it on the ground, picked up one of the larger shards and tossed it so it fell into a box. Three, four, five, and six were now covered. That meant that only one, two, seven and eight were hoppable.

The ship that we arrived here on could be roughly managed by a small group of people. Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Turner barely were able to get it into port without wrecking it. Notice that I was not counted in that roster. That's because I was considered dead weight. I couldn't remember the names for the right and left side of the ship and I giggled whenever someone said poop deck. So I spent most of the journey sleeping and avoiding sunburns.

"Do I look like a moron to you?" He asked. I didn't answer and simply looked at everything but him. He understood the gesture and I think I saw steam come out of his ears. To avoid his wrath, I started the hopscotch game again.

"We thought of that and have quickly assembled a crew."

"Oh really?" I asked as I prepared to leap over the midget, "Who's on our team now?"

"Some random pirates. Oh and Barbossa and those two incompetent pirates from his crew." The second 'Barbossa' came out of his mouth my foot dragged low in the air and caught on the midget. The result was mouthful of Tortugan dirt.

"Barbossa?" I yelped. Barbossa was cool. He was funny. But he was still a creeper. A pretty big one at that. One of those people you just seem to feel uncomfortable around but you don't know why. But still why was he coming? What was in it for him?

"He's the only one who knows the way there." Sora shrugged. He was also probably the only one who didn't run screaming at the mention of Davy Jones. I slowly stood and brushed myself off and looked at the ruined hopscotch boxes in dismay.

"When do we leave?" I sighed.

"As soon as possible. Hopefully within the hour. We want to get out into the open ocean before dark."

* * *

I stood at the deck rail and watched as the newly attained crew boarded. They appeared to be a bunch of shady characters. One actually bared his teeth and growled at me. I showed my own chompers and hissed back. Squibs barked viciously at him. Your mother was a hamster and you father smelt of elderberries! Barbossa and…those two guys…the ones with faces and hair…came on last.

"Good day Turner." He greeted with a nod to Will. He nodded briefly to Sora, Goofy and Donanld before he seemed to realize that there was another body on board. His yellow eyes fell on me.

"Who are you missy?" he asked. I leaned on the rail, attempting to look like I was meant to be there.

"My name's Megan." I said with a smirk. He smirked right back but turned and walked away to go over the details with Sora and Turner, leaving the two pirates behind.

"What are your names?" I asked. I already knew they were Pintel and Ragetti but my main problem was figuring out which ones were Pintel and Ragetti.

"Ragetti, Miss." The tall one said politely.

"Pintel." The short one answered. I always liked the two of them. I had a feeling that we would get along famously. I walked up to them and stood right in front of Ragetti, staring at him hard. He blinked and I watched as his wooden eye turned in its socket for a minute. God that thing was weird!

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked, shrinking back a little bit for some reason. Because I am oh so threatening.

"You're tall…like spaghetti…and spaghetti sounds like Ragetti." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" he asked again.

"I can never remember who is who so I have to use the associative technique! Ragetti Spaghetti Ragetti Spaghetti!" I'm so darn proud of myself! I turned my attention to Pintel. Now that I had Ragetti Spaghetti, I didn't really think that Pintel needed that method but I don't want him to feel left out.

"Ok. You're kinda short and squat." He crinkled his nose a bit at the mention of his lack of height as I thought of a comparison, "Pint glasses are kinda short and squat. So when I think of pint glasses, all I have to do to remember your name is put an E and an L on the end! Hah! Genius!" I cheered giving myself a pat on the back. They quickly excused themselves after that. I shrugged and quickly darted to the bow of the ship to watch the launch. The only thing that could have made this better was a bunch of Muppets and Tim Curry randomly bursting out into song and dance!

I was on a cruise ship once. No one was allowed up at the bow. You know…something about safety of the public and all. I think it was more to prevent some idiot from committing suicide by jumping over the edge. Anyways I was always saddened by that fact. But now I could be up there and free to do the clichéd Titanic_ 'I'm king of the world!_' bit. I climbed up on the rail and braced myself against the rigging and screamed it with great gusto. I also realized on that cruise ship that no matter how large the ship was, I had nothing that you could properly call sea legs.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself." Sora called. I turned and saw that he, Turner, and Barbossa stood at the helm. I stuck my tongue out at him but climbed down nonetheless.

"Oh when'd ya turn into my wife?" I asked snidely. I heard a low chuckle and turned to see Barbossa smiling. So it's obvious now that he and I share the same sense of humor. That makes things easier. I wobbled my way up to the helm, only falling once on the stairs, and joined them.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Barbossa turned and he had dangerous smile on his face.

"I don't know about we, but YOU…" he turned and grabbed a bucket from behind him and tossed it to me, "You missy, get to swab the deck." I looked at him incredulously and then down in the bucket that had large scrubbing blocks inside. Sora grinned evilly at me.

"Go on. Builds character." He made a shoo-shoo gesture. Mind still reeling over this fact that I was now reduced to cabin girl in about a millisecond, I suddenly gave Sora a sugary smile.

"That it does, that it does. Too bad for me because I have plenty of character. YOU on the other hand," my hand shot out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. I then turned and started to drag him down the stairs. "Do not. And I will make sure that you build some."

"Take your hand off me!" He tried to swat at my hand. I heaved him bodily down the stairs.

"It's not on you it's on your shirt."

"Well get it off my shirt."

"I told you that you need character. This task has a high degree of difficulty and I'm going to make sure that it happens."

"You couldn't even spell difficulty." Sora said as I dropped the bucket on the deck where we would start.

"Sure I can! Mrs. D, Mrs. I, Mrs. F, F I, Mrs. C, Mrs. U, Mrs. L, T, Y!"

Ragetti Spaghetti and Pintel Pint were sent out to help because we were fighting too much and I was aiming to get soapy water in Sora's eyes. Barbossa thought that they would be good mediators. Chi-ya! Ragetti Spaghetti might be a good one but once Pintel Pint saw how much fun I was having taunting Sora, he threw in a few barbs of his own. Eventually the deck was finished, I was exhausted and hungry, and Sora was still infuriating. Still trying to trip each other up, we made our way to the galley.

The next day, I was stuck with the wondrous task of stitching a tear in a spare sail.

"Can you even sew?"

"I am domesticated Sora. Of course I can sew!" I growled as I took a seat on a crate on the deck, frustrated that I wasn't able to roam free. Squibs was not making my job any easier by making new tears in the sail while Bulba remained in my vest pocket.

"But how good are you?" Sora asked, searching for any excuse to insult me.

"I've made my own clothes before." I said as I thread the thick string through the prehistoric needle. What I didn't tell him was that the pants I made tore down the inseam the first time I wore them. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I might be able to relax. Though I doubt it if Barbossa had any say about it.

As I went about mending the sail, I began to notice things. Things about the rest of the crew. They always seemed to be looking over their shoulders. And whispering. They always stood in groups, whispering, and they would quit whenever the caught me watching them. Oh that's not suspicious at all. They did it when Barbossa was nearby as well as Turner, Sora and his gang, and even Ragetti Spaghetti and Pintel Pint were around.

Days passed and I had not climbed the corporate ladder at all. Work, work, work and more work! Sora didn't have to work! What gives? Otherwise nothing of much interest happened. Well…ok I lied. Beckett and his crew, on their ridiculous quest to annihilate all the pirates in the world, had snuck up on us during the night and fired first cannon at daybreak when we were in range. The battle was intense but I don't remember much of it. I spent most of the battle being the ship's coward. Every ship needs one. So I sat huddled under the desk in the Captain's cabin, keeping an eye out for any stray cannonballs that might take my head off. Epic sea battles are cool in movies. Real life? Not so much. Especially if you don't know how to defend yourself or shoot a gun. I'd also probably be gunned down before I could fire a shot off my slingshot. Why couldn't I have been dropped into an easier, quieter game? Why not…Barbie Horse Adventures or something? No one of real importance died and we managed to get away by snapping the mast of Beckett's ship. We then sailed through that area with the icebergs and general coldness with everyone complaining except me. I'm from Minnesota! I can handle frigidness and snow easy peasy lemon squeezy! I have been properly conditioned by wearing the traditional Minnesotan native winter garb: shorts and a sweatshirt. Everyone glared at me as I walked around, happy as a clam.

We were now in some boring stretch of ocean and I was bored out of my skull. Barbossa and Sora (whom I had learned was helping him come up with things) had run out of things for me to do at the moment.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as I draped myself over the deck rail so that I was looking at the water being pushed aside by our ship. No one answered.

"Are we there yet?" I tried again.

"You wish." Came Sora's irked reply.

"I do wish. That's why I asked. So…are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?" I asked with a smile. Sora was getting more and more irritated.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"SHUT UP!" Sora bellowed. It was silent for a long pause.

"How about now?"

"ARGH!"

"If you're so bored missy, you can wash the dishes." Barbossa interrupted. I straightened up, turned and gave a blank stare.

"I'd rather not." I scowled.

"That was not a request." He smiled back. I can't win. Seriously why do I even try? I made a point to slump my shoulders dramatically as I trudged down to the galley.

Ragetti Spaghetti and Pintel Pint were down in the dark galley, already getting a head start on the monstrous task. There were dirty pots lined up floor to ceiling. Crud.

"Hey guys. How's it hangin'?" I asked as I watched them both scrub away at some dented pots.

"Will you stop talking like that? No one knows what you're talking about." Pintel Pint said rather irritably. If I've learned anything on this boat, it's what vexes all pirates: the sea, arithmetic (Ragetti and I had a huge debate on what 13 times 379 was. I had to work it out in a pile of flour eventually. It took me over a half hour because I kept getting different answers. Shows how great my math skills are), the dichotomy of good and evil, pronunciations for Kraken, and women. And now they're stuck with a woman who talks funny.

"Alright let me rephrase then." I said as I grabbed a barrel and sat next to them before grabbing an dirty pot and a sponge, "Avast mateys and shiver me timbers! Arrr! Arrrr!"

"Don't you ever do that again." Pintel Pint scrubbed viciously at a pot in response. It was silent for about an hour until I couldn't take the silence anymore. I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…how about this crew?" I asked as I used the wire brush on a hard stain.

"What about them?" Ragetti Spaghetti asked.

"Noticed anything…strange about them?" I asked. Both stopped scrubbing at the same moment and stared at me like I had just asked the most ridiculous question they ever heard. I agree that they weren't the best people to ask, hell this boat was a floating psycho ward, but I needed more opinions. Sora blew me off when I attempted to converse with him about it. I asked Turner and Barbossa about it too. Turner had listened but didn't offer anything conclusive. Barbossa openly laughed at me and said and I quote _"If there will be anyone mutinyin' around here, it will be me."_ Which makes absolutely no sense since he's the captain.

"I've observed their comings and goings. They appear most…sinister." They both laughed at how dramatic I was making this.

"How so?" Pintel Pint laughed.

"You haven't noticed that they stand around in groups and whisper all the time? But then they'll stop when ever we come around?" I asked looking at both of them for conformation that I was not the only one who noticed. Ragetti Spaghetti stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"You know…now that you mention it…they have done that a few times." He said mildly. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And they're always looking over their shoulders!"

"We're pirates. Of course we look over our shoulders." Pintel Pint dismissed.

"Dissension in the ranks I tell ye'. There's a very clear split between them and us." I said as I swished some water in the pot to get the soap out. Pintel Pint rolled his eyes as he reached for a pan that looked like someone had melted crayons in it.

"Oh and who's us?"

"You, Ragetti Spaghetti, me, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Turner, and Barbossa."

"That Sora kid is weird." Ragetti Spaghetti commented.

"Too heroic for his own good." Pintel Pint added. I chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know. But still that crew has me all bent out of shape. I got a funny feeling." I explained. I didn't notice someone come down the stairs and approach our group.

"It almost seems like they're planning to…" I felt something hard press up against the back of my head and the sound of a trigger cocking, "…to mutiny." I finished lamely. I looked at Ragetti Spaghetti and Pintel Pint. They were gazing hard at the man behind me. Some how, 'I told you so' just doesn't do justice.

"Get up. All of you." The gruff voice barked from behind me. The three of us slowly stood up.

"Turn around." He ordered me. I slowly did, heart hammering in my chest. I turned to see a gun barrel aiming right between my eyes. The man was your typical dirty scoundrel with nothing interesting about him making him memorable.

"He said ye were to smart fer' yer' own good." He growled as he pressed the barrel to my skin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"A-and who is he?" I stuttered.

"The boss." Pirate-mutineer-guy said vaguely. He jerked his head in the directions towards the door. "And he wants ta see ya lassy." He said as he grabbed the back of my neck harshly and shoved me towards the stairs.

"You too." He said back towards Pintel and Ragetti and motioned them forward with his gun. The slowly walked up the stairs, pirate-mutineer-guy keeping my neck in an iron grip with the pistol now on my right temple as he manhandled me up the stairs.

The deck was a frenzy of activity. Pirates, the evil mutineering ones, were bustling around and generally being hoodlums creating a disturbance.

"Oi! Watch it!" Pintel Pint argued as he was shoved forward roughly after Ragetti Spaghetti. Another hooligan was trying to hold onto Squibs and was doing a very poor job. Squibs was pretty much a tornado of claws and teeth and soon the pirate would have tons of new scars to talk about.

"Put 'em in the boat with the others." Apparent-leader said with a nasty smirk. Instead of being very leaderly looking, he looked rather spindly and gawky. He must have become a leader by threats and blackmail. Sora and the rest of the good guy team were sitting in one of the jolly boats looking quite perturbed. The boat was hanging from the rigging, swinging freely and ready to launch. Leader (I never did learn his name), turned his eyes towards Barbossa.

"What be the meanin' of this?" Barbossa growled. I was shuffled towards the small boat, gun barrel still on my skull as Ragetti Spaghetti and Pintel Pint clumsily climbed in. They hastily sat down, waiting for what happened next and I was stopped from entering the boat. I watched as Squibs was tossed into the boat as well the pirate looking quite happy to get rid of the pest.

"I for one certainly don't want ta go to Davey Jones' Locker just yet. I still have 5 years of freedom till he comes after his debt." Leader explained. Ahh…so he made an agreement with Jones as well.

"An' having that Sparrah fella on the ship with Jones already looking for him wouldn't do me any good. Gotta escape the Kraken while I can. That's why I can't have ya bringin him back. So I thought to me'self that I'd best be rid of you. Plus it's always good for my reputation to have killed a Pirate Lord." He explained while smiling at Barbossa.

"Killed?" I asked rather confused. Leader turned to me slowly.

"Ah yes I forgot about you. Ye should have stopped sniffin' about earlier lassy. Ye' too smart for yer' own good." He said as he came up to me.

"So I've been told."

"And as for yer question, yes kill. Ye see lass…" he draped an arm around my shoulders. Didn't he ever bathe? I tried edging away but the pistol prevented me from going far.

"We're maroonin' ye so far from civilization of any kind that ye'll never make it back with out ye dying of starvation. Unless ye be cannibals. Oh but don't you worry, the edge of the world is right over there." He pointed across my face. I turned to look and saw the mist that signaled the end of the world. So much for the world is round theory. "And beyond that, Davy Jones' Locker. Ye can kill two birds with one stone! You'll get to Davy Jones Locker and while you're floatin around there dead an' all, ye can search for Sparrow."

"Sounds fantastic." I gulped. He finally removed his arm and signaled for the guy who was holding me hostage to lower his pistol. He stared at me for a second and I saw his eyes rake over me. He stroked his chin in thought.

"But ye know, if tha' journey makes ya squeamish, I'd be up for ye trying to negotiate yer way into me' crew. Les' face it, some o' them aren't the brightest. We could use a sharp mind like yers." He's got to be kidding me. Like I would even consider that! And now that I've seen what pirate life is like, it all the more fuels my need to become an invisible ninja.

"No thanks. You are a bad person and you should feel bad about it." I said with confidence and a single nod. Leader broke out into a fit of laughter and soon the rest of the crew was laughing with him.

"Yer a funny lass." He gasped as he gripped his sides. He was suddenly all business again.

"But ye made your choice an' I won't force ye." Since when do pirates not force people? Isn't that their job? He pointed towards the full jolly boat that was being lowered and was already about half way to the water.

"Join yer friends." He sneered. I turned and started to climb over the rail, planning on using the small ladder built into the side of the ship to get down when I paused.

'_This isn't me. I don't think I'm usually this boring. But having a gun barrel in your face…_' like right now one suddenly appeared in my face again_, 'will do that to someone. I'm better than this. If I can't go out fighting, I'll go out with style._' I thought. Now how do I go out with style? My mind raced for an idea.

"A-actually, I do have one last request." I spoke up.

"What are you doing? Get down here!" Sora called as I heard the small boat settle into the water. I flung my leg back over so that both feet were standing on the deck.

"Whas' that?" Leader asked.

"I-I'd like to walk the plank in typical pirate-y fashion." I stuttered. I could do better but most of what I could do would probably require a lot of physical exertion on my part and physical exertion is what I gave up for Lent. Leader seemed to think it over.

"I suppose we can do tha'" he said with a smirk. He then called for someone to find a plank.

One was found relatively quickly and placed in position.

"There ye' are lassy. A plank all to yer self. Now start walkin." Leader smirked before the crew began to cheer. I nodded and sat down quickly to pull off my boots. Wet shoes make me a sad girl. I looked over the edge of the ship for the jolly boat. They were still hanging out right next to the boat and were all synchronized in giving me the you're-an-idiot look I've been so accustomed to getting. I tossed my boots down and Sora caught them with ease…before leaning over the side and dunking them in the water with a smile.

"Hey! I tossed those down to you for the sole purpose of keeping them dry and now you go and do that? What's the matter with you?" I screamed down. Pintel nudged Sora in the side while nodding and smiling in approval. Sora smiled back.

"You miserable little guttersnipe!" I yelled while pounding my fist on the railing. I suddenly felt a gun barrel in my back. I flinched and turned to look at Leader.

"As fun as this is…GET OFF MY SHIP!" he suddenly bellowed. I scrambled onto the long, thin plank. It wobbled dangerously under my weight as I walked till I was out half way. I did that kind of half bounce where your feet don't leave whatever your on but your testing the bounce anyway.

"We are waiting!" Sora called.

"I'll walk the plank when I'm good and ready. Get off my back. And shut up I need to concentrate." I snarled. A shot suddenly sounded and I jumped. It resulted in me flailing violently in order to remain on the plank.

"Wrong. You'll go now." Leader said as he pulled the hammer back, readying his pistol for another shot. Weird, the angrier he became, the better his speech became. Maybe I better move this along if I want to avoid a bullet to the back.

_'She's going to attempt the most difficult maneuver she knows on the diving board…a somersault.'_ I thought like an announcer as I squared my shoulders. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ready Bulba?" I asked quietly to my pocket. There was a single movement. I think that translated into a yes…maybe?

"We go in style." I murmured to myself finally. I then ran to the end and launched myself into the air.

I miscalculated the bounce of the plank. I figured that I would get a full revolution like always and enter feet first. What I got was a revolution and a half. Which ended up working out rather perfectly because I had finally achieved the somersault dive which I was never able to accomplish at home since the diving board was too low. I came up smiling.

"You're an idiot." Sora called out to me.

"Yes I'm aware of that. Anything else?" I asked as I swam over to the small boat, which had drifted a fair amount in the direction of the mist. I was hauled aboard and I settled in next to Sora.

"So…" I asked as wrung my hair out, purposely on Sora.

"So what?" Sora asked as he pushed me away.

"What do we do? Is going after Jack still the master plan?" It was silent as we tried to comprehend what happened. Almost at the same time, we watched as the large ship began to move away from us and back towards wherever. We were now stuck in the unforgiving ocean with no supplies, just feet from the edge of the world.

"We go where the current takes us. And it's bringing us swiftly to the end of the world." Barbossa said after a moment.

"That's the spirit! I knew you guys wouldn't give up." I smiled.

"No…we just have no oars. The pirates saw to that." Sora explained.

"Oh." I finished lamely. "Bollocks."

"Indeed." Barbossa agreed. I held a small party in my head at the fact that there was no longer any work for him to force upon me.

"Sora?"

"What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to say…I TOLD you so!" Sora glowered at me.

"Sora you're a nice kid…baaaad judge of character though." Squibs chirped in agreement.

It was only a few more minutes until the swift current brought us within 3 feet of the end. I remembered the movie. To get to Jones' locker required a free fall of X-amount of feet and that terrified me. I had a death grip on the side of the small boat, anxiously watching the mist, which now softly clung to the skin.

"Ready?" Barbossa yelled above the roar of the falling water before cackling. We finally passed through the mist and I watched as the bow hung in space for a minute. I looked over the side and saw nothing but water plunging down into the dark, strangely red abyss.

"No!" I screamed just as the boat finally went over and we were now in a complete freefall. I lost grip of the boat when it flipped upside down and now had nothing to cling too as I screamed like a girl. About a minute had passed and I had almost screamed myself hoarse when I noticed something rather discombobulating. The wind scratched at my face but it didn't seem like it was going as fast as it should have been. But maybe the rushing water that was next to us was just making it seem that way. I looked at Sora and the rest of the crew to see them looking rather relaxed. Even Squibs seemed to be enjoying himself as he lazily rolled in the air. Barbossa was 'lying' on his back and had his arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed. Like he was just catching Z's on a warm, sunny afternoon.

"Quit screaming!" Donald squawked. I did as he asked and noticed that I actually seemed to be slowing down mid-fall, like I was just gently floating down.

"What in the world is going on?" I yelled, confused. Barbossa laughed.

"What? Did you think it'd be quick?" he asked, tipping his hat over his eyes. I will never EVER understand the mechanics of this world. Slowly falling, fish people, turning boats upside down to get out of DJ's Locker, hearts in chests that still miraculously remain functional…I'll be crazier than a fruit bat by the end of all this.

I can't quite explain what happened after that. We…we were falling for the longest time and I was just starting to enjoy the weightlessness when we suddenly found ourselves about 20 feet underwater with no oxygen to speak of. Stunned, we all scrambled for the surface and broke free with loud gasps for air.

"I'm…confused." I said with a frown as I tread water. Strangely enough, our boat didn't resurface. Neither did my boots…

"Like that's anything new."

"Sora I have a favor to ask." I smiled.

"What is it?"

"Don't do that annoying thing."

"What annoying thing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You're doing it right now! Talking! How does that not drive you crazy?" I asked. I would just like to point out right now that Sora's hair has magical powers. It was drenched and flat before it suddenly spring back into place in its neat and perfect spikes.

"Enough!" Barbossa barked. "Sparrow will most likely be somewhere over there." He said looking off into the distance at a thin spit of land.

It looked like the edge of a desert. It was barren and bleak, the only thing were mountainous sand dunes. Wordlessly, we all began to swim towards it, easily making good time as we cut through the eerily glasslike water. Great. I'm going to traverse a desert and I don't even have boots anymore. I'm ill prepared.

* * *

If there was ever a moment that I wanted back in my life, it was when I discovered that I scream exactly the same as if a Great White is going to attack me…or if a piece of seaweed touches my foot. This explains that when I finally reached a depth that I could touch and my foot touched the grassy bottom; I ran screaming from the water.

"What the?" Sora yelled, following behind me at a much more leisurely pace.

"Yucky toes!" I cried finally making it to shore. "It touched me!" Sora did nothing but shake his head and probably curse his luck for being stuck with me. We took a minute to recuperate, after all Barbossa wasn't as young as he used to be, before deciding on what to do next.

"Jack could be anywhere." Turner said as he took in the lay of the land.

"Do we split up or travel as one big herd?" I asked, hands braced on my knees as I caught my breath.

"We'd cover more ground if we split up." Turner commented.

"What do you think Barbossa?" Goofy asked.

"Split up." He agreed after some thought. "If Jack happens to come this way, you three can stall him till we get there. He's our only ticket out." He pointed to Ragetti Spaghetti, Pintel Pint, and I before turning and leading the charge.

"But I wanna come with you guys!" I said as I tried to follow after the group. Sora held his hand out to stop me.

"No. You'll just complain the whole time."

"I won't complain! When do I complain? I never complain." That was such a blatant lie.

"What do call this?"

"…Not complaining."

"Stay. Put. Here." He growled before turning and jogging to catch up with the rest of the herd. I watched them until they disappeared over a large rolling sand dune. Sighing, I trudged back down to join Pintel Pint and Ragetti Spaghetti whom were sitting down and trying to get comfortable. I joined them by sitting down in a huff. After fuming to myself for a bit, I finally relaxed.

"Ya'll know any good magic tricks?" I randomly asked. I was ignored. I twiddled my thumbs for a while in silence. Squibs was off in the distance, digging in the sand for who knows what. Probably trying to dig to China. Bulba had settled next to me and was lazily turning the sand over with his vines.

"It's hot." I commented, rolling up my sleeves.

"Yeah it is." Ragetti Spaghetti remarked absentmindedly, wooden eye still spinning in its socket. That thing could give Mad Eye Moody's a run for his money.

"This sand is itchy. It's getting in my pants."

"That's nice." Pintel Pint sighed sarcastically as he picked at a loose thread on his pants. He gave it an especially hard yank and it snapped off. I started to draw in the sand with my finger.

"Did you know that sand is a natural exfoliant?" Pintel Pint sighed irritably. It was silent for a minute.

"I'm hungry." I whispered. Pintel Pint pushed me face first into the sand.

* * *

**And there you have it! The longest chapter that I have ever written to make up for my long absence. Most people don't know this but when I write my fanfic chapters, my goal is to have at least 20-25 pages written per chapter in Word before I update. This one was 34 because I felt so horrible for leaving you sitting there for 10 months *wails apology*. Anyways I'm up at my family's cabin right now, battling the barracudas of the sky (mosquitos) in order to update! **

**I've been obsessed with Assassin's Creed lately. It looks like such an amazing game but one in which I would have extreme difficulty playing. I love watching other people play it though. So, just to spark debate and fist fights, I have to ask: Altair or Ezio?**

_**Preview: Will they find Jack? Will they find out if Demy-chan has finally bitten the dust? And is that the last we've seen of that silly Mr. Beckett? R&R if you've tried walking like Lord Cutler Beckett!**_


	30. A Pirate's Life is Not For Me

_**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! Boy am I sorry! Read on my lovelies!**_

* * *

**Chapter 30: A Pirate's Life Isnt For Me**

"Three! Count 'em! Three!"

"What are you so happy about? There look! Five!"

"Beginner's luck. Twenty munny says you can't do it again."

"You got yourself a wager. Watch this!"

"You're going to fail!"

"HA! Seven! Pay up."

"Dammit!" Why do I always end up owing money to pixels? For those slow on the uptake, I had challenged Pintel Pint to the intense sport known round the world as Crab-Rock skipping. I dug into my pocket pulling out the munny and dumping them into Pintel's grubby little hands. He giggled, yes I do mean giggled, happily to himself. I grumbled a bit before I quickly reached down to grab another Crabius Rockius. I felt a sharp pinch on my finger.

"Ow!" I squealed as I started to flail around, hoping to dislodge a certain crab that had attached itself quite firmly to my finger. Let go you stupid spawn of Calypso! I finally flung it hard into the ground and it made a satisfying thud. I then kicked sand at it, trying to bury it. Ok hang on lets back up. After Team A left in search of certain pirate captains, Team B hung out on the beach for the longest time. What did we do with all of our time you ask? Well I was building the world's coolest sand castle for Squibs' and Bulba's vacation home, when Pintel had to come over and wreck it. Do you think someone coming up to your house and stomping all over it is nice? Neither do I. After that, there was some random walking around followed by some serious napping on my part.

I woke up to a really strange clipping sound and blearily opened my eyes. I woke up to the lovely site of a Crab Rock sitting on my chest, staring at me and clicking it's pinchers close to my nose. I threw my entire body to the side and felt the weight leave my chest but I ended up coming face to face with another Crab Rock.

"Gah!" I scrambled to my feet and found to my dismay that I was the epicenter for a large gathering of the strange crustaceans. I looked around for help and saw that Pintel Pint and Ragetti Spaghetti were quite a ways down the beach, seemingly lounging and not the least bit worried about strange crustaceans. I felt a fleeting pinch on my ankle and looked down to see that a crab was staring up at me, pincers getting ready to snip my ankle again. It took me a bit to weave my way out of the hundreds of crustaceans and thankfully, I didn't get nicked again.

"Thanks for waking me up." I sighed as I finally reached them and sat down in the sand. Pintel Pint shrugged.

"We can almost tolerate your existence when you're unconscious." Pintel Pint replied as he yawned. Squibs tottered up and draped himself across my lap. Bulba on the other hand was no where to be found. I didn't worry. He'll come back eventually.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Will, and Barbossa had been walking for what seemed like hours and the scenery hadn't changed much if at all. For the longest time, they had been walking over dunes and baking under the sweltering sun. Sora and Will were beginning to fall behind and Barbossa tried to encourage them to keep going.

"Ye aren't walking to yer execution! Let's move gents!" He called as he strode up the large dune.

"Yeah yeah we're coming." Sora grunted as he stumbled a bit but caught himself from rolling back down the dune. Barbossa made it to the top of the dune when he suddenly stopped and looked out over the landscape. A grin appeared on his cracked lips.

"Gents. What do you see over there?" He asked as he pointed in a random direction. Will and Sora struggled to get to the dune and looked in the direction that Barbossa was pointing. It was an endless, flat plane of what looked like solidified salt. And right in the middle of it sat the Black Pearl.

Team A made good time down that last dune and jogged with new found energy towards the looming ship that was listing on it's side. They stopped when they got to the side and looked up for any source of life.

"Jack!" Sora shouted.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will called shortly after. There was no answer so they silently climbed the ladder on the ship's side and boarded the vessel.

The deck was completely deserted. No sign of the captain anywhere.

"Check everywhere. Down to the bilges." Barbossa ordered. The others wordlessly split up and began the search.

They came up with nothing. Nothing except an empty jar of peanuts.

"What do we do now?" Goofy asked as he scratched his head.

"We keep looking." Will said with sudden determination. Barbossa quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. The group slowly departed the vessel, all the while thinking that this might have been a fool's errand after all.

* * *

2,794. That's how many grains of sand I counted. And trust me I think I'm slightly cross eyed now. Pintel Pint and Ragetti Spaghetti had long since dozed off along with Squibs. Bulba still hadn't returned to me but I was much too lazy to get up and look for him. There wasn't much to do in Davey Jones' Locker. I had played _'What's that Cloud Look Like?_' for a brief moment with a small wisp of cloud but it had appeared and disappeared before I could determine if it looked like a unicorn or a velociraptor. There were no more clouds after that. I'm going to roll around in the sand for a little bit m'kay?

I successfully made myself dizzy and tried to sit up despite my reeling vision. I stared out across the sand, waiting for it to still when I saw a black speck in the distance. I shook my head quickly, trying to fix my vision. The speck slowly seemed to be coming closer. Whatever it was, it was taking its sweet time getting here. Squibs had chosen this moment to wake up and after yawning a few times, which caused me to yawn as well, suddenly started barking. Pintel Pint stirred and made a blind swipe at him. Squibs dodged by a hairs breadth.

"Shut that mutt up." He growled before turning onto his side, trying to get back to sleep. I watched as Squibs barked at the speck, which was steadily growing larger, before he jumped to his feet and took off for it. I heaved a massive sigh and clambered to my feet, slowly trickling after him.

Ever so slowly, I began to get closer to the thing, a few feet behind Squibs the entire time. He had not ceased his incessantly ANNOYING barking. I was ready to throttle him. But I noticed that there were waves of heat that were shifting in front of this blob, which had now taken on a distinctly human form. Unless I was looking at one of Davey Jones' fish people. But I began to wonder if I was just hallucinating and that I was chasing a mirage. Not that hallucinating isn't fun and all.

"Curious and curiouser." I said aloud as I slowly got closer. A few more minutes passed and I could now make out the clothes. When I could finally make out the facial features, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Jiminy Christmas!" I mumbled to myself, completely star struck. Walking towards me was Captain Jack Sparrow! Squibs was almost beside himself in excitement for some reason. Though Jack does seem to have that affect on people. I myself could barely contain the fangirl in me. I bashed her in the face with the butt end of a rifle back into the closet she came from. Sorry you had to see that. Squibs ran up and began to run circles around him, barking and leaping while he did so looking ridiculously cute and happy. I couldn't help but smile at his joy.

"Jack!" I blurted with a smile. He breezed past me without even acknowledging my existence at all. It was at this point that I found Bulba. There he was, sitting happy as a clam on Jack's shoulder.

"Wha…bwa?" I stuttered dumbly. I quickly walked after Jack.

"Jack! Jack wait!" He continued to ignore me. I had finally caught up and walked next to him.

"Jack? Captain Jack? Hello?"

"Quiet." He said softly. Eh?

"Jack where have you been?" I asked, trying to keep up with his strange sauntering walk. He stopped and suddenly turned to me and stared at me but it didn't look like he was quite seeing me.

"Why would you need to know where I've been? You aren't real!" He waved his arms around dramatically and almost smashed me in the face. He decided that that was that before turning and walking off.

"Not real? Wait up!" I cried hurrying up again.

"I am real!"

"Love…you're about as real as unicorns, dragons, and honest pirates." He reasoned. And Eskimos. He forgot Eskimos. But I'm pretty sure that those are extinct! Bulba chirped on his shoulder.

"I'm as real as that carnivorous plant on your shoulder…which happens to be MINE." I finished giving Bulba a stern look.

"Oi!" Pintel Pint yelled as he and Ragetti Spaghetti ran up to us. Have I ever told you that Pintel Pint has a really, REALLY funny run?

"Sparrow! It's you!" Ragetti Spaghetti huffed. Jack stopped and wavered a little in place as he squinted at Ragetti Spaghetti.

"Still scary. Even in imaginary form." He remarked before he shrugged and continued walking.

"He thinks we're hallucinations." I said quickly to the pair of them after we started to follow him again.

"Jack if I was a hallucination, could I do this?" I quickly put my toes to the back of his knee and pushed it forward. He flailed a little bit but ultimately crumpled backwards like a sack of potatoes. He landed hard in the sand and Bulba was thrown off him. And poor Squibs. He had been walking directly behind the captain when he fell and ended up being squished underneath him. I laughed at his expression but he made no move to get up.

"Tha's not very nice." Sparrow muttered. Squibs' claws could be seen clawing at the sand trying desperatly to get out from under the man. He wasnt having much luck.

"Come on get up. Get up sadsack. We're here to save you and…stuff." I finished lamely. He sighed and closed his kohl-lined eyes.

"That's all well and good but as you can see, I am without a ship. 'N a crew." He pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest and...pouted?

"We can be your crew." I volunteered, "Well…they can. I'll probably just sit there." I said as I pointed to Pintel Pint. Sparrow sat up, looked at me dubiously, and clambered to his feet.

"Le's just say tha' I do take you on for my crew. How do you plan on getting out of here? From the look of things, you don't have a ship. Unless you have one stored in your pocket…"he gave me a once over, "unlikely…I find it nigh improbable that we will be escaping this god forsaken place anytime soon."

"Where's the Pearl?" Pintel Pint asked as the Captain bypassed us again on his march to…wherever. Jack didn't even answer, just flippantly waved his hands. Our only choice was to follow him.

"I spy with my little pirate eye something…tan. You'll never guess it!" I smiled. I heard a sigh of exasperation from in front of me.

"Is it sand?" Pintel Pint growled. Dammit he guessed it!

"I have a new game to play. It's called _'See Who Can Be Quiet The Longest Game'_." Pintel Pint growled. I screwed up my eyebrows, pretending to think it over.

"That game's boring. Too quiet." I replied flippantly.

"Which is why we should play it." He growled back.

We had been walking for what seemed like forever. Jack had stayed silent the entire time despite my efforts to strike up conversation. I've never had someone show no reaction to a line of consecutive rapid-fire questions that long before. What's your favorite color? Do you like dogs? What's your shoe size? What's your favorite color of sky? What's your robot invasion plan? Are unicorns a force of evil or on the side of good? Is your home velociraptor proof? I don't know about ya'll but mine is. Better to be safe than sorry when those critters come around I say. Jack and Ragetti Spaghetti may have been able to ignore me but Pintel Pint was having a tough time. From what I could see from the back of his head, his entire head had taken on a pretty shade of red. Red really isn't his color. He's more of a Summer in terms of fashion. I however look good in red because I'm an Autumn!

"Oi! Guys!" a heard somewhere far off in the distance. I stopped and looked around, eyes finally landing on a figure in the distance. I squinted and by process of elimination that it was Sora. No one besides Donald is that short anyways. Sora sprinted down the dune, followed slowly by the others.

"Where'd you find him?" He panted as he gave a pointed look towards the captain who was still sauntering away.

"Oh you know…that place with the sand." I answered.

"Sparrow." Barbossa called as he strode down the hill. Sparrow actually stopped and turned to face him as Barbossa strode up to him. They conversed amongst themselves for a moment until Will joined them and then the conversing turned into arguing. It turned into yelling when Sora joined in. And then Donald had to make everything even worse. Goofy, Ragetti Spaghetti, Pintel Pint and I just stood by.

"This is awkward. Kinda like when you're at a friend's house and they're being yelled at by their parents and you don't know whether to stay or leave." I said as I kicked sand. Just then, by sheer happenstance, I noticed something on Pintel Pint's jacket. It was small, maybe the size of an inch worm but relatively fat and was moving it's way rather slowly up his sleeve. Intrigued, I moved forward and moved to pluck it off. Pintel Pint must have assumed that I was going to do something to him because he stepped back and swatted at my hands. The little wormy lookin thing stayed on his sleeve and looked like it was moving faster as it reached his shoulder.

"Quit squirmin around. You've got something on your sleeve." I said reaching forward again to pluck off the critter.

It was squishy. But it had a hard grainy texture at the same time.

"What's that?" Ragetti Spaghetti asked. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. I held the little critter closer to my face. It was a little worm. It wiggled furiously in my grasp and I flicked it into the sand. It only stayed on the surface for a second before it quickly burrowed under the sand. From the corner of my eye, I noticed movement on my tummy. There was another one of the little worms working his way alarmingly fast up towards my chest. I quickly brushed it off. Like the first one, it too burrowed into the sand. Something tickled my chest and I quickly looked down and saw another one, this one bigger, moving across my collarbone.

"Pervert!" I snatched it and whipped it down onto the sand. The second it touched the ground I stomped on it several times with my foot.

"I don't feel that way about you! It's not me…it's YOU!" Have you ever tried to kill a bug that was crawling across the carpet? Yeah it's pretty pointless. But I felt better inside. I looked out across the sand and it was hard to see but I could see more worms coming to the surface. And they were all gunning for us.

"What's with these things? Where are they coming from, they're everywhere?" Ragetti Spaghetti said as he brushed a few off his clothes, quite a few worm things falling to the sand. Pintel Pint got so angry that he squished one on his arm. But instead of worm guts on his hand, there was only sand.

"What?" He asked confusedly. Ragettis Spaghetti and I stared at him in wonder. Feeling one crawling on my lower arm, I judo slapped my own arm and gaped as nothing but sand was where the worm should have been. We didn't have much time to think on it.

You know in the movie Cloverfield how the idiots go down into the subway tunnel? First of all what idiot goes into a dark tunnel underground in a horror movie? Second, you remember those flea like critters that were the size of friggen Great Danes? And how they jumped you? Trying to steal your lunch money?

A sandworm, easily the size of Sora believe it or not, suddenly launched itself out of the sand and leveled Pintel Pint into the sand. And this thing was FAST. Ragetti Spaghetti scurried forward to help. Me? I was more or less frozen. I just couldn't wrap my brain around this creature. It was large and pudgy but I could still make out the grainy texture that his brothers had.

"Jeebus it's got teeth?" I screeched as a clicking sound was heard and it tried to get closer to Pintel Pint's neck. Pintel Pint scrambled to get away and with Ragetti Spaghetti's help, was able to dislodge the worm and they tossed it a little ways off. It wriggled in the sand for a minute before it bared its teeth at them. By the way its teeth were sharp and pointy. Not a friendly! I repeat not a friendly! It had no eyes and had two little vertical slits for nostrils located right above it's mouth. Gross! It has a Voldemort nose. Or lack there of.

"Look out!" Sora yelped. He charged in, waving his keyblade around. He slashed at the worm, and it vanished into a cloud of sand. There was a moment of silence before two more, easily just as big if not bigger than the one before, burst out of the sand and flattened whoever was closest. Which happened to be Ragetti Spaghetti and Sora. Not two seconds later, another one sprung from the sand next to me and used it's weight to smash me into the hot sand.

"Do not want!" I screamed as I tried to kick it off me while shielding my face from it's rows of teeth. There was more yelling and the sound of struggling could be heard. There was suddenly a round of gunfire that ripped through the air. The worm that was trying to face hug me suddenly dissolved into sand and pretty much buried me like I was at the beach and some jerk decided to build a sandcastle on top of me. And I must ask you this: who thought that it was all in good fun to pile a bunch of sand on someone and build a castle out of it? Sand isn't made up of fluff! It's hard and ouchy and gets into places! Though if you want to build a castle made out of bits of fluff on me, by all means I'm in no position to stop you.

I was brought out of my thoughts by another round of gunfire. I looked around, struggling to get out of the sand while trying to keep as much of it as possible out of my pants. The only one who actually had a gun out in our group was Barbossa. When I looked at him however, he was trying to fight his way out of his own mound of sand, clawing at it like he had suddenly become one of the undead, with no gun in his hand.

"You pathetic bunch of losers." Came a voice. One that I recognized immediately. After rolling around in the sand for a few more seconds like a beached whale, I finally scrambled up to see the new comer. I flashed him my thousand-watt smile.

"Xigbar! Finally someone fun to trudge with!" I threw up my hands in joy. He smirked in response and gave his gunblades a twirl like all the cool kids do. And I can assure you that I am not a cool kid. The only thing I can twirl is spaghetti.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked looking quite irritated that a Nobody just saved his life.

"Not even a 'thank you'? Kid that hurts. It crushes my very soul." Xigbar attempted to look sad.

"You have no soul!" came Sora's oh so clever retort.

"You're probably right." Xigbar agreed. Wait…what? Oh never mind. The rest of the group struggled out of various sand piles now that the worm things were gone. Jack looked the most unaffected by it. Just brushing himself off and staring intently at Barbossa as if trying to figure out what was holding that man together what with all his wrinkles.

'_What __**is**__ holding that man together? Gorilla glue? And what's with the scraggly beard? Cut that sucker off!'_ I thought as if I was seeing him for the first time.

"Who are ye?" Barbossa asked. Whoa did you see that! His beard wiggled when he talked! It might be sentient. Maybe I should start calling him Captain Beardface since his face is almost 50 percent beard. I shook my head. Getting off topic!

"Xiggy-kins what are you doin here? Not that I'm not grateful for you saving my sorry keister." I asked. He sneered at my nickname for him, angry that it wasn't manly.

"Bored. Had to find something to entertain me." He answered with a one shoulder shrug as he approached.

"Awww are you saying you missed me?" I batted my eyes. Xigbar scoffed.

"As if." Barbossa hobbled forward and stared hard at Xigbar. Be careful Xigbar he's chargin his lasers!

"Not to interrupt this touching reunion between whoever you are and whatever her name is, but we must be on our way." He said with that weird smile that he always has on.

"Get on with it gramps. You wont even know I'm here." Xigbar smiled. Barbossa gave him one more once over before turning and walking off.

"Wait wait wait! You're not coming with us." Sora declared.

"And why not? Believe me kid you are no position to stop me." Xigbar smirked. He was right.

"You're a Nobody. Reason enough not to let you."

"I find that racist. Shame on you Sora."

"He's not going and that's final." He said with a single nod as if that affirmed it and turned before stomping away.

"He blends right in with the rest of us! Look he's got an eye patch and everything. He's a legit pirate!" I said as Xigbar and I slowly trickled after him. The rest of the group did the same except for Jack who just kinda went wherever he wanted. Will followed after him like a lost puppy. Does Sora even know where he's going?

"Arr." Xigbar replied in typical piratey fashion and I must say that 'Arr' is a perfectly acceptable answer to everything! Sora huffed.

"Speaking of pirates, I have an awesome pirate joke! Ok what is a pirate's worst nightmare on a blind date?" No one answered though Goofy looked like he was paying attention.

"Ya give? An empty chest and no booty!" I laughed loudly at my own joke. Oh man I crack myself up. And shut up! I can laugh at my own joke if I want!

"So how do we plan on getting out of here?" Xigbar asked. I had been wondering about that myself. I just assumed someone knew what they were doing so I followed them like a lemming.

For a while, we trailed after Jack Sparrow. It's hard not to follow him. He's very charismatic. Though at this point in time he's a mixed bag of nuts. We climbed a sand dune and saw the Pearl in the distance.

"Would I be correct when I assume that that is our way out?" I asked as I brushed sand off me from pretty much falling down the sand dune.

"There must be a way to move it" Will supplied, trying to get our creative juices flowing. Oh optimistic Will. Silly optimistic Will.

"Yeah. Witchcraft. The kind you see when someone does math without a calculator." I retorted. Admit it. Whenever you see someone do some complicated math without a calculator, you want to burn them at the stake. Why is math so hard anyways? It was so much easier when there weren't letters with it.

"If only you could summon Tinkerbell Sora. Though she'd probably be one of the most useless summons ever, she could pixie dust that bad boy and make it fly." Xigbar smirked. I gave him a low watt glare.

"What do you care? You can leave whenever you want via portal. And I'd follow you. Actually I'd kick you out of the way just so I could go first. But since it appears that you don't feel like conjuring up a portal, we're stuck." I spat as we trudged across the white sand towards the stranded ship. It was silent for a few minutes before I suddenly became a genius. The force of this epiphany was so great that if you looked into my eyes at the precise moment that it hit me, you'd see the universe and maybe if you squint, the TARDIS swirling around in them.

"Gravity!" I suddenly blurted and stopped in my tracks causing Goofy to plow into my back. The group turned, various looks of confusion on their faces.

"What are you babbling about now?" Barbossa asked. I looked at him imploringly, willing him and the rest of the group to telepathically receive my brilliant idea. At the blank looks, I figured that I'd have to inform them.

"Gravity!" I said again as I pointed obnoxiously at Xigbar's face. Surely that was enough for them to understand. But no. Nope. They continued to stare at me as though I had just announced myself a unicorn by jamming an ice cream cone onto my forehead.

"Come on. Use your words." Sora smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and popped his hip out. How very feminine!

"Xigbar can use gravity! That's his super special awesome power. Theoretically if he uses gravity to lighten the ship, you should be able to cast Airaga spells on the sails and the ship should literally just sail across the sand! You can tell me I'm brilliant now." They were silent. Sora had an intense look of concentration.

"Even…even if that could work, I am not working with a Nobody." He sneered.

"Good. I don't want to work with ya either." Xigbar agreed.

"Would you quit acting like a couple of Kindergartners fighting over who gets to eat the last bit of glue and get over yourselves?" I asked. Sora opened his mouth to form a rebuttal against me but he suddenly paused. The ground beneath our feet suddenly shook before something exploded from it not to far from us. I shielded my eyes from the salt sand stuff. There was a sudden loud roar and I peered from between my arms to see the most MASSIVE worm I have ever seen.

It's upper half was rearing up to at least two stories high and it was about as wide around as a city bus. I couldn't see the rest of it because it was underground somewhere. Either it was the angry brother of all the itty bitty ones or it was the super angry mommy. Either way, it was pissed and all of its anger seemed to be directed at us. And oh what's that? Heartless swirlies around it? Figures.

"Look what your arguing did! It brought forth an anger worm!" I screeched, which only drew its attention further to us. We stared at the beast for a little while longer and watched as smaller grub things popped out of the ground next to it.

"What is that?" Will asked as he drew his sword. Gonna take it on yourself are you? Good luck kiddo. Jack promptly looked at the monster, no real outward emotion coming across his face, before he screamed. He then proceeded to turn and high tail it to the Pearl, waving his arms madly in a way that only Jack can.

"I believe I'm with Jack on this one!" I said as I scooped up Squibs, before I too turned and ran towards the Pearl like there was a free buffet in the galley.

You know…for a deranged lunatic, Jack is actually pretty quick on his feet. Especially in those boots. I can barely run in flats without falling flat on my face. And it's pretty interesting to watch him run. It's like he runs in a constant state of surprise at his own limbs. I was almost right behind Jack on account from tapping into my speed and got a pretty good view of his behind when he crawled up the side of the ship. I fought a sly smirk. I regret nothing! He darted over to he helm and cranked that wheel around as quickly as he could.

"Uh…what's the point of that?" I asked. He didn't answer and cranked the helm all the way to the other side.

"Never you mind, love. Never you mind." He responded with a fierce, determined look in his eye. It's official. Eyeliner causes insanity! Xigbar was next to climb onto the ship and he had his guns drawn. I almost asked him to say 'Say hello to my little friend' so I could call him Scarface but that might have to wait till later. He went to the rail and I assume he activated his sniper vision because he began to unleash a hailstorm of bullets onto the worm. The rest of the group scurried onto the ship, Sora bringing up the rear. Barbossa strode up to Jack and for a moment, he looked he was going to shove Jack out of the way of the helm but refrained. Instead he lifted his head and loudly addressed us.

"If ye want to get out of here, I suggest we use the plan that the girl came up with. Ye' better hold fast!" He ended with that ridiculous cackle of his. It sounds much more impressive in person than it does in the movies. Xigbar who paused for a moment must have felt oddly compliant, because the ship creaked and groaned heavily before it righted itself.

"I can't keep this up forever kid." He directed at Sora. Sora gave him a scrutinizing glare but positioned himself near the sails.

"Donald I need your help. Goofy, Megan, watch our backs." Oh of course Sora! I will get right on that! The girl who has no weapon besides a slingshot and no real control of her powers. Sora and Donald quickly cast Airaga spells at the sails and at first the ship didn't move. But ever so slowly, it began to inch along.

'_Come on you can do it!'_ I thought, giving the ship my moral support, just like when I give my computer moral support when it's downloading something. Gradually, the ship began to pick up speed. It probably would have been going a lot faster if that dang worm wasn't bashing into it every five seconds. Will was making valiant attempts to slice and dice it. Pintel Pint and Ragetti Spaghetti were firing a few shots along with Barbossa. Sparrow kept his eyes ahead. And what was I doing? Not a whole helluva lot. I had went and found a weapon. You know; just in case. Sure I can't do much harm with a broom but hey, something is better than nothing. Why a broom you ask? A sword would be much better no? I whole-heartedly agree. But considering that I can barely manage to hold a letter opener without stabbing myself, I thought that it might not be the wisest plan. Plus the Pearl was sorely lacking in weaponry. And it calls itself a pirate ship! That's like finding a whole row of pikes without a single head on them! So I busied myself with swatting at the random little grubs that tried to make their way on deck.

"Sora!" Goofy called. That brought me back to the real world. I had turned just in time to see the large worm rear up and rocket towards Sora, mouth open and teeth at the ready. Sora was in the middle of an Airaga spell so he couldn't just flip it off like a light switch. So being that he was incapable of defending himself and I am a poor ally, Sora suddenly found himself slipping down the esophagus of giant worm.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy wailed.

"Did…did he just get eaten?" I asked.

"Well wasn't THAT a brilliant display of deduction?" Xigbar commented snidely. The ship slowed to a crawl from his lapse of concentration but quickly picked up speed again.

"Well I never thought I would see the day! YES!" I gave a fist pump. Did finding humor in a person's death make me a bad person? Probably. But you have to agree that death by worm is a really embarrassing way to go. Because of that reason, I broke out into gut busting laughter.

"Quit laughing!" Dora screeched and pretty much threw a temper tantrum until he was blue in the face.

"I'll quit laughing as soon as it quits being funny!" I said between roars of laughter.

"Focus gents!" Barbossa shouted as he roughly shoved Jack away from the helm so that he could take over.

"Oi!" Jack voiced his protest.

"Ya don't know 'ow to get out do ya Jack. Otherwise, you would 'a done it already." Barbossa sneered. Obviously the fact that we're all being attacked by the creature from Tremors is not high on their priority list. Speaking of our squishy friend, he was coming right at me. Come at me bro!

"Chew on this ya puss filled boil!" I yelled, as I swung hard at it with my broom. I was able to bash it right across the face but I think that it only made it worse. Or maybe it was Will, who was being an annoying bee and continuously stabbing it in the side. It ground its ragged teeth and looked like it was going to have a go at Will when it suddenly stopped in mid air. It remained still for a moment before it suddenly whipped around and seemed to look at itself. Somewhere around it's middle, it slowly began to bulge.

"That aint right." Pintel Pint said as he watched the worm's middle swell. Very soon, one area looked like it was being pushed outwards by something blunt. Like something was trying to get out.

"Stand back! An alien is about to tear itself from its stomach! I think it's safe to say that it's a Chest Burster!" I said dramatically while taking a few steps back. There was a faint ripping sound before something gray punctured the skin and sliced the entire worm in half with an explosion of sand.

I shrieked and was immediately engulfed in a tidal wave of sand. After fighting my way out with help from Squibs I rubbed the sand from my eyes, which stung somethin' awful. Finally blinking the granules from my eyes, I looked to where the worm used to be.

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly. There was Sora, knee deep in sand, looking fine as ever. I think I just heard the final fantasy victory fanfare in the background. He looked to me and smirked, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Oh COME ON! How many fricken horcuxes do you have?" He can't possibly have more than me. I have around twenty three. Suck on that Voldemort! I know what you're thinking. Twenty three? She killed twenty three people? No. No. No I didn't. Or…did I? Discuss!

"You should take notes." He smirked before strutting off. Barbossa wasted no time in reclaiming his position at the helm. I'm kind of surprised that Jack didn't start attacking him and doing that girly hand-slapping thing.

"Now if ya don't mind gents, full speed ahead." He boomed. Sora, Donald, and Xigbar resumed their tasks and pretty soon we we're cruising along fairly quickly. I was just about to walk up to the bow of the Pearl, using my broom as a trusty walking stick, to gauge how long until we reached the water until…guess who?

"Where do ya think y'er goin missy?" I stopped in my tracks. I sighed heavily and turned slightly to look at Barbossa. All he had to do was point at the deck and I immediately knew what he meant. Don't cha just wanna punch him?

"Seriously?" I whined. You're lucky I have self-control. Otherwise I would have jabbed you in the eye with the bristle side of the broom! And I find that very few people are intimidating once they've been poked in the eye.

"And why not? Ya already look ready to do the job what with that broom in your hand." I immediately dropped the broom like it had stung me. There. Now it's not in my hand. Barbossa gave a pointed look to the deck.

"What am I a trained bear?" I growled as I bent down and angrily snatched the broom up.

"Frick on a stick with a brick!" I spat as I began to sweep up the sand. I swept for a few minutes and decided to exact my revenge.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, ooooooh! Like baby, baby, baby, noooooo! Like baby, baby, baby, ooooooh! I'd thought you'd always be mine." Once upon a time, I swore…before god…that I would not utter Justin Bieber lyrics. I'm sure that he is a very nice kid and he actually does have a nice voice but it's the songs themselves that I don't particularly care for. By the looks of disgust on everyone's face on the ship, they didn't have the Bieber Fever either. I smiled at them as I continued singing that same chorus before seamlessly segueing into another lovely little ditty.

"I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!" I'm going to analyze her lyrics. I think what she's saying…is that she likes to whip her hair…back…and forth. I whipped my head back and forth, which caused sand to go flying from the strands that were trapping it. Did you know that if you whip your head back and forth, you actually lose 24 brain cells per whip? Poor Willow Smith. This also explains why I quit after 5 whips. Because I could feel my brain bashing up against the sides my skull.

I had just finished a stunning rendition of Poker Face by that Gaga woman when I had finally finished sweeping. I moved over to the rail and was about to start heaving the sand overboard when a loud voice made me pause.

"No! Not good!" I froze and looked up to see Jack speed walking towards me, waving his arms. I did the whole dog thing. I cocked my head to the side and wore a _'Baroo?'_ look on my face. He stopped so close to me that our noses were almost touching and I quickly jumped back. That was a bit too close for me! Even if he was super mega foxy awesome hot.

"You don't want to be doing that love." He said, lowering his voice a bit. I will not be tempted by the voice of sexy! His eyes bore into mine and I gulped.

"Why not?" Nice recovery! From the crook of his arm, he held out a large empty glass jar. Ah. I see. I see I see I see.

"Jar of dirt love." He gave that crooked smile of his, "Best not to be caught with out it." He kneeled down and started to grab the sand by the fistful and throw it messily into the jar.

"But can sand from a Heartless from Davey Jones' own Locker negate the effect of that legend where he can't walk on land?" I asked. Speaking of walking on land, how the HELL did they get Davey Jones onto that sand bar and into that bucket in the third movie? He can't possibly have walked! He could have ridden in the row boat and waited for them to get the bucket to the side but then how did they get him to the center of the sand bar? And I can bet that they didn't carry him. Explain this senselessness!

"Love, you think too much." He said, satisfied that his jar was now mostly filled with sand, "Sometimes it's better not to wonder about the ifs, ands, or buts." As a Ravenclaw, I am offended. Actually I'm more of a Slytherclaw because I don't fit completely into one house. Actually I think I'll just make my own house. Ever notice how after you've read Harry Potter, you subconsciously sort everyone you meet into one of the houses? My mum is a Gryffindor, dad is a Slytherin, and my brother is straight up Hufflepuff. Jack I think is a Slytherin.

"You are very weird." My goodness that is BRAND new information!

"You're one to talk."

"Thanks love."

"What?"

"Wot?" He mimicked me in a high 'lady's' voice. We blinked at each other for a moment.

"Don't try to out-weird me it's impossible." I smirked.

"Sadly it's very true." Xigbar laughed. I beamed with pride.

"Better stay away from her. She's not normal." Sora added.

"I tried being normal once. Worst five minutes of my life." I nodded before sweeping the remaining sand overboard. The ship shuddered and groaned as we finally struck the water. Sora, Donald, and Xigbar kept up with moving the boat until we were out of the shallows before they finally quit. Looks like we were finally on our way out of this god forsaken place.

"Anyone know what day it is?" I asked curiously.

"Friday I think." Will supplied. He'll regret that later.

"It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!" I danced, using my broom as a guitar. Of all the songs that I hate, that one has to be the most fun to sing and annoy others with. But the video makes no sense! Why would she be standing at the bus stop if her friends are just going to pick her up? Anyone dare me to set it as my cell's ringtone?

So now we were in our current predicament. Getting out of Davey Jones' Locker. I knew the way but I figured that Jack may become cross should I continue stealing his lines. He sat and pondered for quite some time, stroking his beard. I wish I had a beard. And a mustache. A big curly one. And I bet we aren't even in Davey Jones' Locker. It's probably just the Bermuda Triangle. A place where ships, planes, and thousands of confused whales have disappeared.

"What's that?" Jack suddenly asked as he ran to the side of the ship and peered over the side. Sora darted over and pretty much threw himself at the rail.

"What is it? A Heartless?" He asked, eyes darting across the water. Jack spun on his heel with a flail of his arms.

"It went over there!" He ran to the other side. Sora quickly followed him.

"I don't see anything." Sora said quickly.

"Over there!" And Jack ran back to the other side while making a bunch of really random noises. Xigbar came up next to me as we both watched the madness. Sora darted after the pirate. Squibs barked before he too ran into the fray and began to run after Sora, barking the whole way.

"What's that boy doing now?"

"Oh haven't you heard? Up is the new down." I explained. It's all the rage. Sora finally figured out what was going on and Donald, Goofy, and Will joined him and Jack in the running. I suddenly threw an arm around Xigbar who looked at it like I was carrying a disease.

"Get off me you little fungus." He sighed.

"Xigbar? Buddy, pal, friend. I know you're a really ace person. And a really ace person would tell me the condition of a certain Melodious Nocturn.

"If you don't take your arm off right now I'm going to snap it off at the elbow." I snorted.

"You don't scare me." That was probably like poking death in the face with a sharp stick because suddenly I found my arm painfully wrenched behind my back and slowly being pulled up so it strained on my joints.

"Oh god I'm afraid!" I whined. I heard him cackle behind me.

"Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!" I yelped. He laughed again before finally releasing me. I stumbled for my footing being that almost everyone except Xigbar and I were in on the whole rocking the boat plan. I rubbed my elbow and glared at Xigbar.

"So how is he?

"Alive." He said bluntly. He balked a little but then slowly walked over to the people who were just rushing back and forth on the deck. The boat was swaying quite a bit but it needed more help if they wanted to completely tip it over.

"Really? That's it? You cant elaborate?" I asked.

"Rough shape. But alive." He said before he started running back and forth. Well? Guess I better join in too.

It was just like in gym class where we had to do those stupid relays back and forth across the gym. Luckily this time I didn't fall on my face. Unlike in gym where for me, falling was a daily occurance.

"Almost there!" Sora called. The deck was almost straight up and down now and it was getting harder and harder to run. I think one more push should do it. That being said, I ran full pelt at the rail and threw myself at it. Everyone else followed shortly after. At first I thought that it wasn't enough and that we would be stuck here for always and eternity but the ship finally tipped all the way over and I saw the water coming closer and closer. Just before the water hit, I wrapped my limbs around the rail and clung for dear life. Squibs followed my example by climbing onto my back and clutching my shirt in a death grip. Don't panic little buddy! Goosefraba. Goosefraba. Goooooosefraba.

It wasn't all that horrible. I did panic at the thought of how long we would have to hold our breath but luckily, I was always pretty good at that. But I was getting water up my nose so that's no good. We hung there under the surface for who knows how long and then suddenly, just like how we entered Davey Jones' Locker, we were on the surface and soaking wet. The mechanics of this world are completely over my head. I blinked the water out of my eyes and heard wind fill the sails. Oh blessed wind!

"Sunrise." Sora pointed out. Definitely made it. Thank the lord of Jackie Chan. Squibs slowly rolled off my back onto the deck and my hand went to my pocket to make sure that Bulba was alright. We were quiet for a moment as we collected ourselves when Will came up to Sora. I sense a chick flick moment!

"Sora, you have my deepest gratitude for helping me to find Jack." He said with a somber smile. Jack suddenly came up and just butted into the conversation.

"There should be a 'captain' in there somewhere." He said to Will. Will narrowed his eyes at him. Good to see that Jack is starting to return to his old self. It's creepy when Jack isn't weird. I swung my legs over the railing and sank down to sit on the deck.

"Don't worry. You will always be my captain, Jack." Squibs chirped in agreement. Jack flashed a smile at me. Thank goodness I was sitting down. My knees had turned to jelly at that smile. The sexy! It's too much! That was definitely a panty dropper smile.

"Anyways, I'd just like to offer my thanks." Will said with a slight smile. Sora nodded.

"Happy to help." He said. It was then decided that Sora, Goofy, Donald, and I were to be dropped off near the Gummi Ship…wherever it happened to be. I assumed that it was in one piece though considering that Sora was talking about it.

"So where is it? Where'd you park it?" I asked.

"Isla Cruces." He said simply. That sounded very familiar. At the moment I couldn't think of why though. I'm sure that life will painfully remind me when the time comes. As Sora and Will continued to discuss their feelings and braid each others hair, Jack caught sight of me simply sitting there, cocked his head a bit, and sauntered over. He then plopped down heavily next to me and I looked at him in absolute awe. What can I say? I'm still star struck. He turned to face me and we just stared at each other, as if we didn't quite know how to react to one another. Dang he has pretty eyes!

"What'd you say your name was lass?" he asked.

"I didn't say."

"Well you seem to know my name. It's only fair that I know yours."

"Pirates aren't fair." I explained.

"True enough."

"Megan." I replied.

"I see. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Meggie." He gave a crooked grin and waggled his fingers a bit before he held out a hand for me to shake. I raised my brow, stared at the mildly grubby hand in front of me before tentatively reaching out to shake it.

"Uh, my name isn't Meggie." I explained. Of all the nicknames that I had, which is very few considering that I don't actually like my name being shortened, I considered 'Meggie' to be among the worst.

"So what's your story Meggie?" Glad to see that I have been heard. Something suddenly wiggled in the palm of my hand that Jack was still shaking. I wrenched my hand back, creeped out by what I felt. Jack looked just as startled as I did as he opened his hand. We both stared in disgust as black blister lookin' things blossomed across the palm of his hand. Jack stuck out his tongue in disgust and quickly, yet clumsily, clambered to his feet.

"Sora we've got problems!" I called.

There was much panic about what we should do at that point. We just saved Jack from the Locker so why would the Black Spot appear again? Will I get it because I touched it? Am I among the infected? My brain hurts! We didn't have much time to think about it before the ship suddenly lurched to a stop.

"Must have hit a reef!" Pintel Pint said as he peered over the side. We rushed to the side and saw tons of bubbles rising from under the ship.

"It's not a reef!" Will bellowed with his manly man voice. And that's when I suddenly remembered. I froze in absolute terror.

"I've seen it before. Back away from the sides." Will advised as he hung in the rigging waving his little hatchet. I didn't need to be told twice and I tripped over my own feet to get near the mast. I pressed myself as flat as I could to the mast and watched as several large tentacles crawled up the side of the Pearl, over the railing and into the air. Chances of survival are dwindling into the single digits!

"Kraken." I whispered as Squibs crawled into my shirt in fear.

"Plan anyone?" Xigbar asked as he summoned his guns. I grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him so that he was standing in front of me.

"Oi!" Came Xigbar's protest.

"Use your face and body to be my meat shield!" I said as he stepped aside. I followed his every move, always keeping him between myself and the Kraken's arms while simultaneously watching my back. How in the world were we gonna make it out of this one? We are in quite a puzzle.

"Quit hovering!" Came Xigbar.

"I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. Protect me!" I whispered as I stared at the suckered arms as they slowly rose high above the deck.

"On my count, open fire." Barbossa demanded. He counted and everyone let loose a round of bullets. It was plain to see that it made the creature angry and immediately sent the tentacles flailing. They were quick as they made to grab random crewmembers. Could my life get any worse right now?

"It's a Heartless! 8 lives!" Sora declared. Life sez: 'Challenge accepted'.

Everything was happening quickly. People were shooting guns, Barbossa was trying to wrench the ship from the creatures grasp, and I meanwhile don't know what to do. My whole brain is crying! I also was playing a fun game of double dutch with the Kraken, having to jump its waving arms and what not. I know why the Kraken is angry. He couldn't get to Japan. Godzilla claimed it first. I quickly ran to the captain's quarters and slammed the door behind me and put my back against it. The cabin was trashed. The window was shattered, papers littered the floor, and furniture was over turned. I caught sight of the desk and ran to it before huddling under it. I sat there, cowering for a while. I know, I know. How cowardly; get up and fight woman! Trust me, the more I sat there, the more my brain was able to pull itself together and really lay the guilt on thick. Everyone out there was probably scared out of their minds but they still had the courage to fight. They could be dying out there! Sora has regrettably saved my sorry hide a few times in the past and how do I thank him? By hiding under a desk.

After a few more minutes of the two warring sides of my brain battling each other, I came to the conclusion that I probably should help. Just to prove that I'm not entirely useless. Slowly I crawled out from under the desk and towards the door. Sitting up a bit so that I was on my knees, I opened the door a crack and peered out. There were tentacles everywhere! You! Yes you! Get your mind out of the gutter! Sora was of course running around like a maniac, swinging his keyblade around like a human windmill. Jack had followed my example and was darting around, hiding behind stuff. And here I was hoping that people didn't follow in my footsteps. I didn't have much time to dwell on it as my foot was suddenly yanked with enough force to rip my entire leg out of its socket and I was being dragged across the floor. I screamed out of instinct, pawed at the floor and turned to see a Kraken tentacle wrapped around my ankle. My brain was going a million miles an hour, trying to figure out what to do as I struggled. I grabbed at a chair but it was only dragged along with me. Whatever I was going to do, I had to think of something fast because there was glass on the floor up ahead. I'd prefer to keep glass out of my bottom thank you very much.

'_Electricity! Yes! That's it! This thing has been in water and water conducts electricity! Ew that means that I have to touch it though!'_ I thought rapidly as I was yanked towards the window. The glass glinted in the light. You know what? My bum is more important than being grossed out by slime. I quickly willed the electricity to rise up and I mentally prepared myself for what I had to do. It took a little bit of flailing to sit up but once I did, my hands shot towards the tentacle and held on. Making sure I had a good grip on the slippery appendage, I released the electricity that I had built up. I felt the charge leave my arms and transfer into the tentacle. Because of the water and slime that coated it, my shock was more powerful and the tentacle quickly let go and slithered back out the window. I didn't lollygag; it could come back at any moment. I quickly stood up and examined my hands.

"Pleckh!" I scrunched up my face in disgust at the feeling of the slime and quickly rubbed it off on my pants. Who needs a towel when you've got pants right? Nature's napkin.

Now that I felt awesome for being able to thwart off a force of darkness while everyone else struggled, I decided that it was time to go share my awesome. I quickly walked out the door.

"Way to participate." Xigbar said snidely as he fired off a shot. He took a break for a moment and pushed a fly away hair out of his face.

"Every one chill the eff out. I got this." I said. Bask in my awesome!

"How many lives left Sora?" I asked as I gazed at the tentacles, wondering which one I should smite first.

"Six."

"Excellent." I steepled my fingers together like Mr. Burns and a creepy smile slithered across my face. Actually it wasn't all that excellent in my opinion. Would have been much more awesome if Sora and his posse had managed to get it down to two or three lives but we cant have everything. Eyeing up the nearest tentacle, I braced myself, brought the electricity to the surface again, grabbed a hold, and let'er rip. The Kraken wrenched the arm out of my grip in pain before it fell with a heavy thud on the deck and lay there limply. The group stared at it for a moment.

"That's right I'm cool." I said with a smirk. Ah ha! A sucker punch! Something nailed me in the back and I did this whole head over heels thing and found myself sprawled out on the deck. Barbossa laughed heartedly at that. I collected my wits for a moment and looked up to see a tentacle floating above me. Thinking quickly, I reached up and shocked it. That's what you get for pushing me jerk!

To skip past a bunch of boring bits and repeats of that particular moment above, it took us a ludicrously long time to defeat the Kraken. And as we all know, Kingdom Hearts likes to make boss battles especially ridiculous. It turns out that each arm was a life. Once you finally killed an arm, which took stupid long, you were finally left with just the beasty itself. And that was a real treat. The Kraken makes Jaws look like an irritable guppy. If the Kraken could talk, he would probably say something like 'I am a giant squid of anger! Bow before me worthless peasants!'. But with all of us working together like one big happy family, we were able to kick the Kraken's sorry behind back to wherever it came from. Level up!

We spent the rest of the day slowly sailing towards Isla Cruces due to the Pearl being pretty much crippled. She wasn't taking on water or anything but quite a few of the sails were torn. Barbossa's eyes immediately flicked to me. Great. Who has two thumbs and is sail repairer extraordinaire?

We dropped anchor around dusk. Apparently it only takes one day to get from Davey Jones' Locker to Isla Cruces. Just like how in Supernatural it only takes a day to get from one side of the country to the other. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I started piling into the lifeboat when suddenly we were joined by Xigbar and even more surprisingly Jack.

"Sparrow! What do ya think yer doin?" Barbossa demanded. We all looked to Jack for an answer.

"Forgot something." He said simply. There was some bickering between Jack, Will, and Barbossa until it was decided that we all venture to the island. Because as we all know, Jack doesn't just 'forget' something. If he's being this cryptic about it, it's probably really important. It was a fairly quick ride. I led everyone in a rousing chorus of 'A Pirates Life For Me', which Jack seemed to enjoy immensely. Less enjoyed was 'I'm On A Boat'.

"You have a penchant for ridiculous songs love." Jack said. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or impressed.

"Please. I'm the queen of ridiculous songs. I shall now regale you with 'Nyan Cat'." I said. I was made to swim the rest of the way.

After I was done rolling in the deep, I came trudging up on shore to the rest of the group that was waiting for me.

"I'm curious. After drowning me what is it you plan on doing next?" I asked as I wrung out the bottom of my shirt.

"Celebrate." Pintel Pint retorted.

"I think the Gummi Ship is this way." Sora said as he started walking in a completely random direction. Now I'm no professional, but I know that basing your directions off of 'I think' means that you actually have no idea where you're going. Add on the fact that he has a guy and you have a worse problem. But then again whom would we ask for directions? A coconut?

"Wait should we help Jack with whatever he has to do first?" I asked.

"No need. What I require is in a general that way direction." Jack said as he pointed in the direction that Sora was heading. Oh well isn't that just the co-in-key-dink?

I wasn't a fan of traversing through the jungle at night but these guys just didn't want to quit. A few random puny Heartless showed up but we took care of those easy peasy lemon squeezy. Pintle Pint and I were about to start throwing punches because we both wanted the gold that was dropped. Xigbar cheered us on.

"You better check yourself before you wreck yourself." I growled as I physically wrestled with the man for the last gold coin. It was a battle of true grit.

"Children do we have to separate you?" Will asked with a slight smirk. The sheer absurdity that Will make a joke like that flummoxed me and I completely lost my grip on the coin and it was ripped out of my hands.

"Ha!" Pintel Pint shouted in victory. I sighed in defeat. I had managed to grab one or two and they were safely in my pocket.

"I aint even mad." I laughed. We continued to trudge after that brief episode until we had wandered into this kind of…cave like place and all came to a stop. Except for Jack, who kept walking and slowly disappeared into the cave, only to be lit every once and awhile by the shafts of moonlight that filtered in from holes in the cave ceiling. Now what could you possibly forget in a cave? Bad things come from going into caves! Have you ever seen The Descent? Never EVER setting foot in a cave.

"The Gummi Ship is just on the beach over there." Sora said as he pointed through some trees. That was detailed.

"Looks like this is where we say good bye." Sora said with a light smile. Aw already? I haven't shenaniganized anything with Jack!

"I hope we will see you again some day. And thank you again." Will replied as he gave a head nod before turning and following after Jack. I waved at him. Barbossa flashed a crooked smile.

"Pleasure having you aboard missy." He said.

"I really wish I could say the same." I deadpanned. Ragetti Spagetti and Pintel Pint looked at each other before looking at me. I hadn't even started to hold my arms out in a hug when they quickly turned and jogged to catch up to Sparrow. I see how it is.

"Lets go." Sora said as he started to tromp through the underbrush. I had no choice but to follow.

It was hard to see in the dark. Clouds had moved in and covered any light that the moon provided. Luckily I came equipped for situations such as this. I used these devices called my 'shins'. They're very useful for finding things in the dark. Especially the corners of furniture.

"Squibs turn on your hi-beams." I asked, noticing the faint light that his yellow eyes were giving off. He chuffed at me. I chuffed right back.

"Why do you keep that thing?" Xigbar asked. Sora didn't seem to care anymore that Xigbar had become a tag along.

"He's cuddly. He's my honeybunch, sugar plum, gumdrop, pumpy-umpy-umpkin, cuppycake, snoogums-boogums, the apple of my eye." I explained. Publicly embarrassing your Heartless, mission accomplished. That is until he chirped and happily brushed up against my leg. I'm sure everyone else just saw Squibs as a glorified Tomogatchi. They're wrong…he's an incognito Pokemon. Donald was up ahead of us when he suddenly bolted behind a tree trunk.

"Hide." He whispered. Sora flung himself behind the first tree he saw. I was a little slower so Xigbar pretty much shoved me behind a tree before taking cover himself. I in a stunning lack of grace, made a lot of noise and promptly fell down.

"Who's there?" A man's voice suddenly called out. All of us froze. I'm pretty sure I couldn't be seen. I hadn't bothered to get up and was being covered by various ferns.

"I know you're there! Come out!" it called again. I raised my head up a bit. There was a swarm of what looked like English soldiers. And oh look! They're blocking our way to the Gummi ship. I'm sure they're all really ace people and we could just explain ourselves and they'll let us pass. It's that type of naivety that will get me killed one day. There was one soldier who was standing at the edge of the trees, peering into the darkness in our general direction.

"Mr. Pullings whatever is the matter?" I heard a familiar voice cut through the air. I want to punch fate in the face with brass knuckles.

"I thought I saw someone Lord Beckett." Answered the soldier. Sora looked to me.

"Who's that?"

"Beckett. He's looking for Jack." I whispered back, "If he finds Jack, he'll be hanged."

"Then we have to warn him." Goofy whispered. The sound of a gunshot hitting a tree trunk could be heard and we cringed. Looks like getting to the Gummi Ship is out of the question right now.

"Reveal yourself." Came Beckett calmly.

"Run for it!" Sora said and he took off like a shot, Goofy, Donald, and Xigbar tailing him. They seamlessly melted into the night. You know that feeling when your foot falls asleep and you go to stand up but you just end up falling back down again? That's what just happened to me.

"Halt!" Came the soldier's cry. I scrambled to get up amongst the slippery underbrush. Finally finding my feet and scooping up Squibs, I tore after them.

"The British are coming, the British are coming!" Another bullet ripped through the foliage, barely missing me.

"Don't waste your fire. Follow them." Came Beckett's voice. No me gusta!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Squibs, and I ran through the cave, hoping that Jack Sparrow was somewhere at the end of it. And that there wasn't a big open pit because we couldn't see squat. We slowed to a stop when we came into a large cavern that was dimly lit. Jack was kneeling over an old chest. Treasure? He forgot treasure? The others whipped around to look as we approached. Sparrow grabbed the chest and held it protectively to his chest as he stood.

"Jack!" Sora jogged up to him. "Jack you have to leave! Someone's after you!"

"Jack Sparrow!" Came a new voice and we all whipped around to see who the new comer was.

"You're time is up." I don't like squid people. They're kinda scary. Especially Davey Jones. But there he was in all his squiddy glory. That just ain't natural.

"Don't look in his eyes Squibs. You'll turn to stone." I said. Davey Jones had about 15 fish people behind him and they all fanned out till they surrounded us. Wonderful.

"Drop the chest Jack Sparra'" He spat before following it up with that weird popping thing he does with his lips. Ah ha! The Heart of Davey Jones! Was Jack actually planning to stab it? Wasn't that Will's job? But it has seemed as though Will hasn't gone off the deep end yet. I say we just take the heart out and kick it.

"No." Jack almost whimpered and wrapped his arms furthur around the heavy chest. I leaned closer to Xigbar and gave him a conspiratorial stare.

"If a fight breaks out, I'm gonna hoof it. You gonna come with me?" I asked in stage whisper. The Hammerhead guy was closest to me bared his teeth. You wanna feel how hard I can punch? Because I am not above hitting guys to get out of here.

"I'm with ya." He murmured back. The sound of guns cocking and swords being unsheathed could be heard all through out the cave.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, getting into a battle ready stance. Davey Jones let out a bark of laughter. His tentacle beard…thing…twitched as he laughed.

"I am Davey Jones." He switched his attention back to Jack, "Release the chest and your companions walk free."

"How are you able to walk on land?" I asked. He shouldn't be able to! Davey Jones blinked and looked down at his legs.

"Well would you look at that? It appears that I have grown legs!" I have to admit that he was pretty fluent in sarcasm. But I wanted to slap him all the same. Only the Organization and me are allowed to be sarcastic! You are not worthy!

"But you can only come on shore once every 10 years." I countered.

"I know the rules lassie." He said with a glare. Were we really that horribly cursed to have come on that very day? H-E-double hockey sticks.

Jack looked at us all like he was sizing us up.

"He'll be doin no such thing." Barbossa interjected.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He said finally. Oooooh burn! Davey Jones made that weird lip popping noise again.

"Well isn't that just unfortunate. Then wave good bye to your friends as they will no longer be part of the living." He smirked and waved his clawed hand in the air as a signal to his crew. The fish people drew their weapons quickly. Hammerhead looked at me with a twisted smile and slowly began to approach me. Oh hell naw!

"Sora it's been nice knowing you. I'll be in touch." I said in a huff before turning to bolt.

"Wait." Came the familiar drawling voice of Beckett effectively halting me and everybody else for that matter. Beckett and his little posse were currently blocking the exit. This is probably happening to me because I ripped the tag off my mattress way back when.

"Crimity we're jimmyjacked!" I sighed dramatically.

"Jimmyjacked?" Xigbar deadpanned.

"Jimmyjacked."

"That sounds made up. Even for you."

"Oh no our path is being blocked by bad people." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Where's the fun in that? Quit being such a poop." Beckett slowly walked forward, keeping his eyes on Jack.

"After months of searching I've finally found you Jack." He said with a cat got the cream grin. There was some witty bantering done by Jack, some attempts at negotiating for Jack by Beckett and Jones, a lot of threats and all it amounted to was a free for all, Super Smash Bros Brawl in the end. I quickly darted around various swords and bodies trying to find the best place to hide. That ended up being behind a large boulder where I sniped out various fish people by shooting little balls of electricity. My eye suddenly caught something. At first I wasn't sure because of the dim light but there was no mistaking it. You can't mistake that hair!

"Demyx?" I called out over the din as I popped up. I suddenly lost the hair in the sea of hats. I did that awkward bobbing around when you try to see around people. Like when a human giraffe sits in front of you in the movies.

"Demyx!" I belted. Oh there it is! The hair! Follow the hair! I quickly came out from behind my boulder and slowly made my way through the throng of battling soldiers and pirates. I got closer and was having more difficulty getting through. Someone bumped into me and almost knocked me over.

"Back off jerk!" I growled and bashed my elbow into the back of his neck. Can't he see that I'm in the middle of something? The nerve. I continued plowing through until I finally got to him.

"Demyx!" I screeched jovially! Demyx turned and finally saw me and a smile lit up his face. Cue cheesy, slow motion movie running. I leveled him in probably one of the most epic glomps known to all of humanity. I heard the air leave his lungs as he fell to the ground but I heard the attempt at a laugh.

"Demyx! Let me love you!" I said as I pretty much just rubbed my face all over his coat in a weird attempt at snuggles. He forced me off of him and I was confused. No hugs? He gingerly got to his feet and so did I. He hunched over for a minute trying to catch his breath and I watched him with concern. I could see the grimace on his face. He's still hurting. I immediately felt awful. He straightened up after a minute. He then held his arms open and a smile lit up his face again.

"Come 'ere." I was nervous now. I don't want to hurt him again. So I approached him with a really awkward hug. Think Big Bang Theory Sheldon hug. Demyx relieved my awkwardness and pulled me into a spine-crushing hug. People I can assure you that a Demyx hug is probably one of the greatest things in the world. It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Definitely add him onto your Hug Bucket List. Others on my list are David Tennant, Vic Mignogna, and a hug from Sam Winchester wouldn't hurt either. When he let me go, we just stood there stupidly grinning at each other. There was suddenly a really sharp pinch in my back. Scratch that. Insert searing pain from my back to my belly here.

"Love on the battlefield? Disgusting." Said a rough voice. I tried to turn around but found that I couldn't. When I looked down, I found out why. There was a sword protruding from my stomach. That smarts a bit! My brain had frozen and I couldn't figure out what I should be feeling at that moment. Anger? Shock? Fear? I don't know what my feelings are doing! I felt pain that was for sure. Severe gut wrenching pain. I looked up at the fiend. It was the Hammerhead guy. I looked at him, back to the sword, and back to him. He smiled and twisted the sword. My legs weakened substantially. Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln the pain was absolutely excruciating! Man I'm just pissin everybody off today aren't I?

* * *

**Am I crazy enough to kill her off?**

**I know I know I know you're all super mad at me for pretty much deserting you for a year! I'm sorry! I really am! But I had tons of stuff going on in my life! Here's an update on moi!**

** I graduated college! I now have a Bachelor's Degree in Science emphasis on Photography! I got a new job. I'm a Marketing Rep at my mum's company. It's ok but I dont want to do it for a living. I'm all about art and writing man! Lessee what else...oh I'm going down to Texas this summer to visit an author I met on her (Neassa in case anyone is interested) and go to Akon 23 with her! I'll be down there for a month and a half! I'm pretty dang excited! And of course I'm going to Anime Detour still. Neassa and I have created a blog together. Link in my profile if you want to know what we talk about.**

**I've become a TOTAL AND COMPLETE Whovian! I love Doctor Who SO much! I've also become obsessed with the show Supernatural!**

**I'm thinking of starting up a tumblr for this story where you could talk to/ask me about the story, the characters, me, Doctor Who, anime, my obsessions, your obsessions, or basically anything you want. Does that interest anybody?**

_**Preview: Will Megan be killed off? Review if you've added Demyx to your Hug List!**_


	31. Author's Note

Hiya guys!

This isn't actually a chapter and when I write fanfics, I told myself that I would never do an authors note but here's the skinny:

_**I NEED IDEAS! BAD! **_

Even the best writers can become completely stumped eventually and I have fallen into that slump. So I am extending the olive branch to you fine peoples! This story is going to continue believe me it is because I love writing it! But I found myself severely lacking in ideas. So be a pal and help a gal out?

So!

If you have any ideas, any at all, slap them in a PM or go to the tumblr for this story and send them my way!

And you heard right! **This story does have a Tumblr!** Where you can learn all kinds of fun things about this story! Ask about the story! Ask about the characters! Ask me something! Talk about my obsessions (my brain is buried heavily in Supernatural and Doctor Who at the moment)! Talk about YOUR obsessions! Give me ideas! You can find the link here:

http:/ yargy. tumblr. com/ (take out the spaces and add another slash at the front)

It is also in my profile in the little dooblydoo section where you can find me other places.


End file.
